DC Legends of Tomorrow: The Glitch
by sparkle123tt
Summary: Clarity Springs was your average female living in Central City. Well, at least she was before the particle accelerator exploded. She became a meta-human and a part of Team Flash. It didn't take long for a new crisis to arise. In order to save the day Clarity and other 'special' individuals like herself have been tasked by Rip Hunter to protect the timeline. What's a glitch to do?
1. Ch 1: To Stay or To Go

Fourth recruit Clarity Springs AKA: the Glitch.

Electricity crackled through the air as it seemingly bounced from roof to roof. To an ordinary person it would appear as if lightning had come alive. But to a select few such as teams Flash and Arrow inside the flash of lightning was a person. A woman named Clarity Springs or as Cisco Ramon had named her the Glitch.

As she teleported around the building exterior the woman was unaware that she was being watched from above by a man in a long brown trench coat. He had blonde hair, green eyes, and just a bit of scruff on his chin. He watched the woman intently as she drained the electricity from the power plant successfully halting whatever nuclear disaster that was about to occur inside thus saving the entire city. Once the lightning dissipated around her form the woman could be seen clearly. She was pale, a feature that her metallically colored super suit greatly emphasized. The suit itself was a simple design, a short sleeved top in a metallic blue color connected to a black skirt with silver slashes of metallic paint, her footwear and accessories matching the suit.

Glitch put her hand to her ear as she stared at the now darkened building absent of power. She smiled slightly at her handiwork.

"Lis, power stations shut down. On my way back to the lab" The Glitch spoke into her com.

"Kk, Not my city Riri, but good job" Felicity's voice sounded into the mic. The blonde it girl speaking from the other end. Glitch giggled shaking her head.

"Sorry, Lis, I keep forgetting. I'll talk to ya later." Glitch replied as she hung up on her best friend. Glitch turned around intending to leave now that her work was done. A look of surprise adorned her features as her abnormally bright blue eyes were engulfed in a blinding white flash of light causing her to pass out not a second after. The trench coat wearing man caught her in his right arm before she could hit the ground simultaneously tucking the device that caused the flash into his trench coat pocket with his free hand. Not one for wasting time the man scooped her up into his arms her head resting against his chest as her legs dangled in the air. The man's arms safely wrapped around her mid back and under her knees. The man walked out of the building's lot to an open area.

"Gideon open the door" the man said as if he was speaking to thin air. One might think he was crazy talking to himself if not for the miraculous appearance of a silver looking ship. He walked aboard the ship making his ways through twisting, winding, halls finally reaching the bridge of the ship. He placed the meta-woman gently into one of the vacant chairs that surrounded the center console. Three of which were already in use by the three individuals the man had already taken before Glitch. The other chairs that surrounded the console were soon filled with other powered individuals, such as the white canary, hawk girl, hawkman, the atom, captain cold, heatwave, and the two halves of firestorm.

"Captain Hunter are you sure about this?" Gideon asked as the man took his seat on the ship. It was closest to the windows and rotated around after he pulled down the strap over himself. His right hand gripped a lever and a steely look entered his eyes.

"Positive." With that said the man thrust his hand forward turning the lever starting the ship journeying to yet another unknown location.

-on a roof-

The ten supers all began to awaken on the rooftop. Ray sat up first followed closely by Mick who groaned rubbing his head. Mick's partner Snart sat up and turned to Stein. The ice villain recognizing the elderly man from a past encounter.

"Stein!? What the hell are you doing here?" The thief accused.

"For once Mr. Snart I am as ignorant as you." Stein responded placing his glasses upon his eyes. The spectacles having fallen off.

"Where are we?" Sara questioned with a groan sitting up as well.

"Why don't you ask the dude who knocked us out and kidnapped us? British dude with the flashy thing. Ring any bells?" Jax questioned the group of disgruntled figures as Clarity slid herself into a sitting position. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she felt something humming with electricity nearby. Strangely it wasn't from the villians super guns or rays suit. She could tell because it felt like more of a futuristic hum. Similar to when she had been near Eobard Thawne's tech. She also noticed her earpiece had been removed.

"The name's Rip Hunter. I'm from East London. Oh and the future." He added on as the man now known as Rip Hunter walked toward them. Clarity bit her bottom lip. So she was right. He must be from the future and own whatever is giving off the electromagnetic frequency she could feel.

"Nice to meet you, Rip" Mick said in a threatening manner.

"Oh and I may have tampered with your weapons while you were incapacited" the british man hastily added gaining an annoyed look on both criminals faces. Clarity bit her bottom lip as the other stood up. She followed suit standing up as well. She shuffled back slightly and crossed her arms in front of herself. A habit she does when she's uncomfortable around new people.

"I have assembled you all because I need your help. The future is in peril because of a man by the name of Vandal Savage." Rip said clenching his fist slightly at the very name. Clarity's eyebrows furrowed in confusion but she stayed quiet not wishing any attention on herself. Thankfully Carter spoke up voicing Clarity's confusion.

"That can't be. We destroyed him" Carter said as he held onto his armor strap.

"Yeah and Green Arrow and Flash helped us do it." Kendra pointed out with her hand on her hip.

"There in lay the problem. Unless you or Mr. Hall deliver the death blow Savage can be restored from but a single cell." Rip explained holding up his pointer finger for emphasis.

"The hell are you talking about?" Mick demanded in annoyance having no clue what the heroes were talking about.

"Vandal is immortal. Kendra and I reincarnate." Carter explained with a quick gesture.

"Yeah i've done that" Sara said with a nod.

 _'I could probably do that_ ' Clarity thought to herself shifting her weight slightly to her other foot.

"What the hell does this Randal guy have to do with us!?" Mick fumed getting more pissed by the second.

"Vandal." Rip instantly corrected him. The brit growing slightly annoyed with Mr. Rory's outbursts. "In the future he will employ the evil he has perfected over his long life throughout history to finally conquer the world."

Clarity bit her bottom lip harder. That didn't sound good. It didn't sound good at all. The last time they had fought Savage he had almost killed everyone. Savage was hard enough for Barry and Ollie to beat the last time...

"I have been tasked with assembling an elite team to stop him." Rip explained.

"How?" Sara wondered.

"By traveling through time and capturing Savage before he turns into the monster he becomes." Rip explained extending out a hand toward the stars.

"You've got the wrong guy. Hero ain't on my resume." Leonard said as he walked past Rip shooting him an icy glare.

"Neither mine." Mick agreed as he walked to follow his partner.

"I know it may be hard to fathom but where-when i'm from the year 2166, you and everyone on this roof aren't just considered heroes. Your legends" Rip informed them all.

Clarity could only stare at Rip her abnormally electric blue eyes wide. No way. Legends? It seemed unfathomable to the shy girl. Especially to herself.

"Legends?" Ray questioned walking forward his interest peeked.

"I hate to nitpick here but doesn't a legend have to be dead?" Stein asked.

Clarity blinked for a second but pushed steins comment aside. Everyone has to die sometime afterall. She idly wondered how she went down.

"Dying is a deal breaker for me so i'm gonna pass." Jax said backing up his other half.

"Learning about too much of any of your future's is dangerous. But I am here because each of you as individuals is destined for greatness." Rip explained further.

Ray nodded slightly as Clarity once again bit her bottom lip. There was just no way...that she of all people...

"I can get behind that."Ray said startling Clarity from her negative thoughts.

"And if you stay and do not come with me this is what's in store for your world one hundred and fifty years from now" Rip warned as a hologram projected Central City burning to the ground. Clarity's hand flew to her mouth as she stared at the destruction. Oh, not good. That is so not good.

"I could've chosen any time and any place. Out of all the people who ever lived I chose you nine. And I certainly hope that you won't let the world or me down." Rip said as he stared at the nine vastly different people before him. The golden boy, the criminals, the assasin, the prince and princess, the jock, the scientist, and the shy girl.

"If your answer is indeed yes meet me at this address in 36 hours." He said passing Stein a card sauntering away. Clarity stared in the direction he went off in. What was she gonna do?

-A few hours later in Star City-

"Wait so let me get this straight. Ray, Sara, and you got summoned by a tenth doctor, maybe Captain Jack Harkness, fellow from the future and he just expects you to hop aboard his tardis and fly off into time and space to stop someone that we already killed once?" Felicity asked her coffee mug in her hand as she sat next to her best friend on the couch in her apartment.

"Basically" Clarity replied running a hand through her chestnut brown hair as she stood up from the couch about to bite her lip her again.

"Hey, stop biting your lip!" Felicity chastised hitting her lightly as she noticed the action a tooth mark indent visible on on the left side.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it! I was nervous...so what do you think I should do?" Clarity asked.

"Well, I know that Ray is going for sure and Laurel will probably talk Sara into it and there is no way that Stein would miss it so Jax will have no choice but to go. Also it's doubtful Kendra or Carter will feel safe again until they kill Savage. Not sure on the criminals though..." Felicity answered taking a sip of her coffee.

"What do I do? If I don't go the world will probably get destroyed but if I do go...Felicity what if...what if he's lying! Like how Eobard Thawne lied about being Wells! But if what he's saying is true...I should at least go shouldn't I? Well should I?" Clarity asked as she paced back in forth rambling nervously. Her heels clicking rapidly on the oak floor beneath her.

"Go" Felicty said without a moments hesitation.

"What?" Clarity asked and Felicty smiled at her best friend.

"Look how worked up you are. You feel how important it is in your heart. If you don't go then you'll never forgive yourself. Give yourself this chance, Clarity. You deserve every second of it. Glitch or not. And I give you full permission to date Ray. Just in case. Barry in Olivers body Riri. Can't go wrong" Felicity said hugging her best friend as the two said goodbye.

"I love you bff" Clarity promised as she hugged her tightly.

"I love you too bff" felicity replied squeezing back just as tight.

So what do you think? Should i contiue? Yes or no!? Tell me in the comments!


	2. Ch 2: To The Seventies

_The background music is clarity's theme_

Clarity and the rest of the legends walked toward Martin Stein's silver car. Each and every person that had been on the roof had decided to go on the promised adventure to save the world.

"Professor! Are you sure this is the place?" Leonard asked from where he walked next to his partner Mick Rory.

"I think we're being punked." Ray voiced his thoughts earning a slight giggle from Clarity. Ray turned to Clarity in confusion.

"What people don't say punk'd anymore?" He asked. Before Clarity could respond Sara spoke up.

"No, they don't." Sara replied. You could hear the slight amusement mix with her cynical tone.

"I see your buddy threw himself a going away party." Mick Rory stated gesturing to the passed out form of Jax in the passenger seat of Stein's car.

"Yes I believe he drank something that didn't quite agree with him." Martin said with a slight incline of his head as he placed the address back into his front jacket pocket after checking the address once again.

Clarity resisted the urge to sigh and shake her head. Felicity had been right. Jax so did not have a choice in the matter. Clarity tightened her grip on her crossed arms her bottom lip once again between her teeth. The electric futuristic hum she had felt last night was stronger than ever. They were without a doubt in the right location.

"You don't look to happy to be here." Leonard observed as he glanced at Kendra who had her arms crossed an annoyed frown adorning her features.

"Perceptive." Kendra curtly responded. She had lost her fight with Carter and if she lost a fight with him then who knows what was going to happen to her if she went up against Vandal Savage by herself. She was a barista not some hawk goddess.

"Well I see you all decided to come." Rip greeted them all, striding over to the impatient group of misfit heroes and villains. Everyone merely stared at Rip in reply.

"Well then I think we should be on our way." Rip announced turning back around the way he just came clapping his hands together.

"I ain't footing it anywhere" Leonard said an icy glare in his eyes as he stared at the Captain.

"A time masters sacred charge is to do no damage to the timeline. Can you imagine what a time ship would look like in say Victorian England?" Rip questioned his new crew.

"Holographic indigenous camoflauge projection" Martin marveled his voice sounding awed at the very prospect.

"Indeed" Rip nodded his voice prideful as he clicked a remote that he took out of his coat pocket turning around to face the open space behind him. A giant silver ship shaped like a taser appearing to the ten.

Clarity couldn't help her excitement as she smiled in amazement at the ship in front of her. The machine was a pure work of genius. It wasn't exactly a police box but it would do. Oddly enough it looked a bit like a something in a dream she had when she was 13 but, that just made the ship even more brilliant to her. It was something straight out of a childhood fantasy.

"It's called the Waverider. It's been my ship for over a decade. Shall we?" Rip inquired the group before starting to walk over to the floating vessel.

Clarity glitched slightly her form rippling with electricity for a second as she took an excited step forward. She calmed her powers but she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Sara rolled her eyes at Clarity's excitement, but started walking as well. Maybe this would be fun. The ship looked huge on the outside and Clarity couldn't wait to see the interior.

"Breathtaking." Clarity breathed her heels clicking as she walked on the grated silver hallway of the ship. She stuck out her right hand placing her palm on the wall and felt the strong surge of electricity flowing beneath it.

"Whoa" Ray said eyes wide completely blown away with wonder as he saw the interior for the first time.

"I bet it uses ionic propulsion" Ray chatted to Stein as he absentmindedly watched Clarity walk ahead of them.

Her pony tale swung left to right in a swish motion across her shoulders with each step she took. Her fingertips of her right hand gently gliding along the right wall of the ship as she felt the pure force of the energy underneath. It was calming and reassuring to the metahuman. She was in her element here and it helped her feel just the tiniest bit safer.

"I doubt that very much given the fact that even advanced technology wouldn't be able to sustain ionic reaction." Martin agued back as he surveyed the ship's interior as well.

"It's possible if you stable the quantum flux- We covered this before Professor Stein. Ya know, I was your student many moons ago. Perhaps you remember my paper on sub spaced steel mechanics?" Ray asked in an attempt to jog his memory.

"I don't remember you, Mr. Palmer" Stein stated. His blunt remark causing Clarity to cringe. No mercy. That had to hurt. To prove her assumption Ray let out a disappointed oh.

"Whatever you roofied him with I want some." Rory stated putting an arm around Stein as they all finally reached the bridge.

"I did not roofie him!" Stein protested.

"I ain't judgin'." Rory assured him hoping to nab whatever drugs this old man had to offer.

"Wow I have never seen anything like this before." Kendra gushed as she entered the hub Carter right on his soulmate's heels.

"Neither have I and considering that I have lived over 4000 years thats saying something" Carter said backing up his love's comment.

"How does a ship this size function without a crew?" Stein pondered aloud.

"Oh, I don't need one. I have Gideon." Rip explained to the group. As if on cue Gideons form appeared above the table in the center of the room. Her form appeared to be blueing color and greatly pixelated. Just as her counterpart in Star Labs was.

Clarity's eyes widened, her mind flashing back to Eobard Thawne's secret room that her and team Flash had discovered at Star Labs. It seemed Barry and herself had really covered all the bases with Gideon for her to be on a ship of an organization dedicated to protecting the time line.

"Welcome aboard. I am Gideon, an interactive artificial consciousness programmed to operate this vessel's critical systems and aid Captain Hunter in his mission." Gideon informed the now beyond gob smacked team.

A few harmless blue sparks flew from Clarity's fingertips. She tried to bite her lip in an attempt to hold back her smile but she was unable to do so as she smiled at her creation. Despite her being overjoyed at seeing her creation once again a seed of worry nestled inside the back of her mind. The Reverse Flash also had Gideon so Clarity didn't trust Rip all that much at the moment, but for now she would just bask in the glory of the future tech around her and geek out while this amazing adventure lasts.

"Captain?" Snart questioned a twinge of jealousy sneaking its way into his voice. He was the only one allowed to be captain around here.

"Gideon's been working on helping me locate Vandal Savage." Rip explained dodging his question.

"I thought you said he's pretty active in the 22nd century." Ray pointed out.

"Perhaps engaging Savage at the height of his powers isn't the best strategy." Martin calmly told him feeling just the tiniest bit of shame for not remembering him.

"Indeed." Rip agreed.

"Unfortunately, Savage has kept his movements hidden throughout history. Not even Gideon can determine where or when we can find him. But I have the next best thing: the man who can. Professor Aldus Boardman. Professor Boardman is the world's leading well, only expert on Vandal Savage. We're gonna pay him a little visit." Rip said as they all looked at the screen in the center console.

"Course plotted for , New Orleans." Gideon informed everyone.

"I suggest you all strap yourselves in. Temporal navigation isn't something one wants to be standing up for." Rip told the team as he made his way to his pilot chair.

They all made their way to the empty chairs around the console following Rip's lead. Clarity sat inbetween Ray and Sara as everyone took their seats and pulled the straps down over their chests as if they were about to go on a roller coaster ride that loop de loops upside down.

"Time travel. Cool." Rory stated as his partner remained silent.

Clarity had similar thoughts. This was her chance. To be a hero. To be legend. And it all starts here. By making a hop, skip, and a jump through time and into the past. The seventies in particuluar. The year of lava lamps, and gogo boots. Of bright neon colors the same shade as her own eyes. She couldn't wait to take off. That is until Rip opened up his mouth again.

"Some of you may experience some slight discomfort. In very rare instances, there will be some, uh, bleeding from the eyeballs." Rip admitted his voice going into a mumble as he spoke looking away from the now frantic people circled in front of him.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kendra questioned not believing her ears still beyond pissed that Carter had dragged her into something so ridiculous and dangerous that will no doubt end each of their lives. And now they may not even need Savage to die. No now they'll just die of bloodloss from their eyeballs.

"The human body is used to time unfolding linearly."Rip explained as he started up the ship and the lights darkened to a deep blue. The engines of the waverider hummed with a power that only a machine of the future could possess. Rip was a bit sorry for freaking them out but it needed to be said just in case the worst occured. Better to panic before the jump then after it.

Clarity's eyes were wide as Jax began to wake up. She winced at the awful timing. At least he could experience the thrill of the jump that he never wanted to do in the first place...

"Jackson, I'm so glad you're awake. I didn't want you to miss this." Martin said overjoyed at the prospect of time travel.

"Miss what? What the-" Jax exclaimed the panic now showing as he realized just where he was.

"Oh, no, I wouldn't unfasten those if I were you." Rip said stopping Jax from unknowingly making himself fly into the wall opposite of himself.

"Get me off this whatever this thing is!" Jax exclaimed.

"Good luck explaining this." Sara taunted the professor.

"I did him a favor." Martin insisted.

"He doesn't look all that grateful." Cold observed backing the blonde up.

' _Cold's got a point'_ Clarity thought to herself. Clarity shot Jax a sympathetic look feeling bad for her fellow hero. He was clearly panicked and disoriented.

"Just hang on and remain calm. All your worlds are about to change" Rip said as he thrust the lever forward sling shotting them all into the past.

Just like that their adventure began, and their worlds were never the same again.

kk guys! phew that took longer than i expected but updates for this story will become more frequent now! and don't worry i won't just be copying the show for every chapter i just wanted to make this as close to canon as i possibly could! so thanks for reading! comment if you want me to update and after this should i make up some of my own adventures for the team to go on? comment your theories and i hope you liked this chapter! 2,000 words will probably be the chapter length so i hope your okay with that. Anyways comment for more. commets inspire me to update. Oh and what do you think of Clarity?


	3. Ch 3: finding Savage

Clarity groaned gripping her head in discomfort. She had a splitting migraine and felt like her stomach had flipped upside down. Not to mention everything around her seemed to be spinning. The floors moved up and down like a seasaw as the walls rippled.

Clarity cringed as she heard the sound of someone throwing up onto the silver floor.

"Oh, I should have mentioned it before. Nausea is one of the side effects of time travel, along with vertigo." Rip said as Ray fell in a heap on the floor. Clarity stayed sitting waiting for her side effects to cease knowing that her coordination skills and vertigo would not mix well if ray fell flat on his face.

" I can't see."Stein panicked taking off his glasses.

"And temporary blindness. Oh, it should only last a minute. After all, that was a mere jaunt.  
The further back in time you go, the worse the side effects."

"Better?"Rip questioned stein after a few moments.

"It's all relative." Martin answered putting his glasses back on.

"Good." Rip muttered patting stein on the shoulder before walking to the console in the center of the room.

"I can't believe you kidnapped me." Jax muttered to stein angrily not that the man needed the verbal confirmation. The emotions he could feel from Jax was enough.

"Hey, I want to go home." Jax said getting up and striding over to Rip.

"Good news, then. 2016 will be around in, uh, 41 years. Now, you three, feel free to make yourselves comfortable back here on the ship, while the rest of you are coming with me to find Professor Boardman." Rip said as he leaned over the console checking to make sure the info he had gathered was indeed still correct before walking toward the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You're benching us?" Mick questioned. " I thought we were a team." Sara objected causing Rip to pause on his way to the door.

"This mission doesn't require your particular skill set. Yet." Rip said to the pair of criminals ad ex assassin.

"Meaning you don't need anyone killed, maimed, or robbed." Snart said cooly.

"Precisely." Rip responded.

"Sure it's a good idea to leave these two unsupervised on a time machine?"Ray asked rip.

"Hey, haircut! Deafness wasn't one of the side effects." Mick said lazily. He still felt a bit air sick from the stupid jump.

"We better hurry up. Professor Boardman will die in less than 24 hours." Rip revealed to the team.

"What's the point in cutting it so close?" Ray asked.

" Because if he's destined to die, then he doesn't have a timeline for us to disrupt, and his impact on the future will be minimal. How brilliant." Stein explained.

"And depressing. How does he die? Kendra said with an unbelieveable nod of her head. This old guy was nuts.

"Uh, he's found dead in his university from unknown causes. Come on." Rip said leading the group down the hall ways of the ship.

"Are you coming?" Stein asked Jax.

"I'll stay put." Jax responded.

"You'd rather stay with them?" He asked in disbelief.

"They didn't drug me" Jax responded angrily.

"Point taken." Martin said rushing out to follow the group so he wouldn't get lost.

-boardman's university-

"This is unbelievable. 1975" Ray said turning to his right and whispering to clarity. She smiled and adjusted her glasses a single spark of electricity absorbed by the metal of the rims as a spark flowed from her finger tip. She couldn't believe she was actually in the year 1975! It was surreal.

"Imagine all the wondrous applications of this technology. A chance to witness the construction of the pyramids, the end of the dinosaurs." Stein proposed amazed at where they all were.

"I've never been to 1975. It's rather colorful." Rip said gazing around his tone proposing a bit of disgust.

"what's wrong with a bit of color? Is the future really that drab?" Clarity asked as they continued to walk. She couldn't help the question her curiosity of the future and all it's wonders momentarily over powering her shy and quiet nature.

rip considered the question for a moment." There definitely isn't much...neon" He admitted to her.

"That's too bad. I love bright blue's"Clarity admitted.

'ooh maybe i can get a lava lamp while we're here. i've always wanted one of those!' Clarity thought to herself as she eyed a lava lamp in the class room window.

"So, where can we find Professor Boardman?" Kendra asked as the team walked up the steps.

"In his lecture hall." Rip answered her.

Clarity sped up a bit in excitement remembering the video of boardman her and Felicity had found years in the future. Ray felt himself again watch her light chesnut brown hair swipe across her shoulders. The bow in her hair resting just above her pony tail. The way her heels sped across the floor with a bit of an excited click. When she reached the door she gasped eyes going wide and hands flying to her mouth as she sucked in a breath and held in a shriek.

"what is it?" Ray asked rushing up to her the team in suit. Worry flashing in his stomach.

"Oh, man. We're too late." Kendra said. As the team came face to face with Boardman slouched dead over his type writer.

"This is -I'm-I'm sorry. You. Both of you." Boardman said as he woke up from his nap not at all dead like the team had thought. He immediately woke up amazed as he saw Kendra and Carter standing before him.

"You know who we are?" Carter questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I've been studying you my whole life. Ever since, as a child, I first heard the story of Chay-Ara, High Priestess of Horus, the Hawk God, and her lover, Prince Khufu. I hoped and prayed this day might come." the professor said standing up from his seat.

"Well, then, looks like we've come to the right place." Rip breathed out a bit creeped by the man's erm reaction.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Boardman asked Rip now noticing the other members of the team.

"A fellow historian, here to discuss another passion of yours: Vandal Savage." Rip said causing the other mans expression to darken considerably.

"There's no way of telling your story without telling his also. 4,000 years ago, Vandal Savage was an Egyptian priest, secretly in love with a priestess. You. Or, rather, you in your first life. But you were in love with another. Prince Khufu. Savage, or Hath-Set as he was then known, learned of the affair and was consumed with jealous rage." Boardman told Kendra as the others stood back a ways.

"You believe me yet?" Carter asked her a bit hopeful.

" Which drove him to murder you both. And prayed for the hawk god, Horus, to damn the objects of his hate for all eternity. But Chay-Ara had a prayer of her own, that Horus would protect them forever. But another life was bound to theirs by accident.

"Savage's. That's why he wants us both dead." Kendra answered

"My theory is that the three of you were exposed to the same radiation by the meteorites." Boardman continued on.

"We all share the same power. And every time he kills you, it passes to him. That's what maintains his immortality.

"That's impossible." Martin objected.

"Unless the meteorites contained a mutative element, like the particle accelerator that caused Clarity and you to gain powers." Ray argued pointing to Clarity who blushed lighlty.

"But without evidence, you're asking us to take you at your word?" Martin said disgusted with the idea.

"It's not my word. It's theirs. But you still don't remember me, do you?" Boarman asked the hawks.

"We knew you in our past lives." Kendra said connecting the dots.

"You've told me your entire story, stretching back through the ages, but when I first knew you, it was after World War I, and your names were Joe and Boardman.

"Wait, I we were related? I don't remember you. I'm so sorry." Kendra said.

"Don't be. You always warned me that if I ran into you in your next life, you might have forgotten 's us at the World's Fair. You're just as beautiful as I remember you. Mother." Professor board mean said.

"How old were you when" carter trailed.

" You two were murdered? Ten. My whole life, you taught me to be careful, to keep moving, always one step ahead of Savage, but after tracking you for 4,000 years, he'd gotten good. He found us in the middle of the night at a fleabag motel in North Carolina. You hid me in the closet, made me promise that no matter what I heard, I'd stay put. And I did." Professor boardman said as he told the tale of his parents murder.

"Sorry to interrupt your family time, but we were hoping you could tell us a bit more where to locate Savage's present whereabouts." Rip said breaking up the touching moment.

"He hides in the shadows, never drawing too much attention, but every lifetime, placing himself near the seat of power, sowing seeds of destruction. Who remembers the name of the man who whispered in the ear of Gavrilo Princip, and convinced him to start World War I?" Boardman said flipping through a slideshow.

" Why? What does he get out of that?" Ray asked.

"The more the world is focused on destroying itself, the less it notices an immortal psychopath in its midst." Martin said.

" With the ultimate goal of subjugating the entire planet."boardman finished.

"He killed your parents, Professor Boardman. Something tells me you know where to locate Vandal Savage." Rip said.

"I have an educated guess." Boardman admitted sheepishly.

"A lifetime of research on Vandal Savage that all points in this direction.  
This should help you find him, and the vengeance that has eluded me all these years." Boardman said passing them a book.

"Stein are you alright?" clarity asked concerned as he lurched forward gripping his head. Clarity herself winced in pain biting her bottom lip. she felt a new futuristic hum of electricity in the air now. It was different than the wave riders had been. It felt similar but it wasn't the waverider. It felt like it had a higher frequency. As if it radiated danger.

"Jefferson something's happening to Jefferson!" Stein exclaimed panicked.

"We seem to have a little problem back at the, uh, vessel. There's an intruder. We really must be going now. Thank you for everything." Rip said.

"Wait. We can't just leave him here." Kendra protested.

"We have to get back now" Rip argued..

"You said he's going to die in 24 hours. And we can stop it." Kendra continued to protest.

"Are either of you a Time Master? I didn't think so. I've spent years studying the implications of chronological alteration." Rip said firmly.

"Good for you, but we're not going anywhere unless our son's coming with us." Carter said backing his soul mate up.

-the field by the ship-

"Dr. Palmer, please tell me-" Rip pleaded as the heroes ran toward their ship that was indeed under attack.

" I didn't leave my exo-suit on the ship? Okay, but I'd be lying." Ray admitted.

" Who the hell is this guy?!" ray asked as the five of them dove behind a barrel as kronos was kept busy buy the Hawks. Rip pulled out a pistol that glowed with blue energy.

"Is that a laser gun?" Boardman asked as rip started firing his pistol at Kronos.

Rip looked at him slightly before his eyes went to clarity. "I like blue too" he said shaking his gun slightly for emphasis.

Clarity smiled slightly.

"Gotta get back to the ship and bond with me!" Stein said leaping up from the ground and making a beeline for the ship.

"Cover me too." Ray said to Clarity he ran toward the ship to retrieve hs exo-suit.

"3...2...1...Glitch!" Clarity whispered to herself as she glitched behind kronos. She was barefoot now convinced that her heels would get in the way.

Kronos whirled around and clarity gasped. she instinctively glitched Kronos fist going straight through her as if she were a hologram. Kronos looked at his fist confused before looking up at her his head cocking to the side. Even though she couldn't see his face it was really a what the- kind of look.

"sorry i glitch" Clarity said with a wink before Electricity flew from her body as she sent Kronos flying back. Kronos went skidding backward his knee bent making a groove in the grass. Kronos glared behind his mask. Clarity smiled inwardly as she felt the now activated hum of Ray's exo-suit along with firestorms splicer. just when kronos was aiming for clarity who was too focused on the familiar hums to notice, a car slammed into him knocking a bomb he was prepared to throw at Rip and boardman away.

" We go out for one lousy drink, and you guys somehow manage to pick a fight with Boba Fett." Cold said annoyed.

" Aldus!" Kendra worried over her now injured son.

"We'll get you out of here! You're doing good." Carter praised his son as the two hawks took off into the sky.

Clarity glitched onto the ship as her teammates filed on.

"Professor Boardman has sustained severe internal injuries." Gideon informed.

"Prepare the MedBay to receive Professor Boardman and get us out of here!" Rip ordered.

"Course heading?" Gideon questioned.

"far away from here would be nice Gid!" Clarity told Gideon making Rip look at her in interest as Gideon successfully followed her command.

"let's keep track Gid. Legends 1 cyberman 0."

"Of course Clarity" Gideon responds.

"thanks Gid!"

"Your welcome" Gideon responds.

"Oh Captain Hunter i must inform you that our cloaking shield and aft entrance have been significantly compromised." Gideon informed

"Yes, I can see that, Gideon. Station us in the temporal zone while I work on repairs." Rip said walking briskly over to a panel.

"Temporal zone?"

"Yeah, it's essentially a time can hide out there for a temporal jump would risk revealing our position."

"A time limbo? Astonishing." Steain grinned.

"Oh, there's something you people don't know about time travel? That's surprising, isn't it? Considering none of you have ever time traveled before!  
Bringing a family member from the past onto a timeship? Breaking out and carousing around the 1970s? We've barely begun, and already this is the worst, unmitigated disaster of my career!" Rip fumed.

Suddenly kendra punched Rip in the face and held him against the wall.

"I see why you got the hots for that one." Mick whispered to Carter.

"My son is hurt because of attacked us?" Kendra snapped.

"Something of a long story." Rip sighed.

"Better tell it fast, Rip, 'cause it doesn't look like the lady's in a patient mood." Cold said as suave as ever.

"Neither am I." Carter warned.

Rip sighed in name is works for the Council of Time former employers." Rip admitted.

"I thought you were a Time Master." Sara questioned.

"As I've expressed, time's not a linear thing. At some point I was, in fact, a Time Master." Rip said only for sara to punch him on the opposite side kendra had.

"Will you people please stop hitting me?" Rip asked his jaw immeasureably sore.

"Start telling the truth!" Sara ordered severely pissed off.

"I relinquished my position as a Time Master when I commandeered the was clearly sent to bring me in." Rip explained.

"You lied to us." Sara accused.

"Of course I lied to you.I needed your help you all barely said yes as it was."

"What about the legends part?" Jax asked.

"Ooh, you lied about that too, didn't you?" Snart accused.

"I chose you all because, a hundred years from now, your lives have minimal effect on the recorded timeline. I needed your help without disturbing the history of 2166." Rip admitted.

"So, we're like the opposite of legends." Jax pointed out.

"Give me one good reason why we shouldn't kill you." Rory growled.

"Ditto the arsonist."stein said his tone clipped.

"Because Gideon wouldn't listen to your commands and you'd be stuck here forever." Rip said eyes flicking to clarity waiting for her to object but she didn't. She sat down on the floor and didn't say a word.

"Great, so we're not an elite team of heroes on a sanctioned mission, sent to rid the future of its most horrific bad guy. Just a collection of nobodies who time really doesn't give a damn about." Rip said clearly feeling the effects of rip's lie coming crashing down.

"I didn't lie about the mission itself.  
Or the brutality and ruthlessness of my need for your help." Rip urged at this Clarity looked up biting her lip.

"I don't imagine you're the kind of guy who quits his job and takes on this kind of threat for altruistic reasons, so Rip, why don't you tell us: what did Vandal Savage do to you?" Ray asked him.

"The Time Masters discourage urge against procreation even more.A Time Master should be free of any personal entanglements that might compromise I fell in love, and we had a child.A boy. Jonas." Rip explained.

"Savage killed your family." Ray surmised.

"He slaughtered my thousands of other that body that I swore an oath to serve turned a blind continue to turn a blind eye.I won' last thing that my child saw in this world was that monster's can be damn well sure that when Savage dies, the last face he sees will be mine." Rip vowed.

"I understand, given the circumstances, if you wish to return can make the jump once the repairs are done, if and when Professor Boardman stabilizes.

"I think we all need a little time to consider our options." Stein said the team leaving the room. Rip remained wondering if he still had the power to defeat savage. He also wondered idly why Gideon had listened to clarity when he specifically said not to. The girl was a bit of a puzzle.

-In a room on the wave rider-

Clarity frowned and her eyes swam with an emotion that just screamed betrayal. Another time travelling liar. Another reverse flash. She had believed him. She let him fill her with hope that she could actually be something and now it was all a lie. A mistake. A glitch. That was all she would ever be.

"Watch it!" Mick snapped at Ray when a blast went off from his suit almost injuring the bald man.

"Sorry. Sorry." Ray apoligized.

"What's the point of us even giving this a second thought? Rip has already seen the knows exactly what's in store for each of us." Ray said starting to rant.

'just like the reverse flash' Clarity thought to herself as she gripped her skirt tightly.

Might as well have stayed dead, 'cause the world doesn't need any of 're just a lost assassin, You're just a pair of good-for-nothing criminals-"

"I can live with that." Rory said.

"Well, I can' 't live with somebody putting a cap on my destiny.I've spent my whole life working to be something greater by becoming something smaller. Then some guy comes along and tells me that being the Atom is as insignificant as an actual atom."

"At least an atom has a purpose. I'm just a glitch. A systematic error. A mistake."Clarity said the lights flickering as she spoke.

"That's not what he said that in his future we're nobodies, but this mission is about changing the future. I mean, if we have the power to change the world, don't you think we have the power to change our own fate?" Sara questioned.

"For better or for worse." Snart agreed with sara.

"That's a very good point." Ray said as he silently wondered about Clarity's response. How could she think of herself as nothing? She certainly wasn't a nothing to him. Or the rest of his friends he quickly mentally tacked on.

"What do you think, Gideon?" Rip asked.

"I calculate a less than 6% likelihood that they decide to go on with the mission." Gideon said.

"I meant about the repairs." Rip said annoyed.

"And there has been another unfortunate consequence of Chronos's attack. Care to hear about it? " Gideon questioned.

"Not really." Rip responded.

The rest of the team walked in the room in time to hear Rip's little spiel after carter and kendra had told him about aldus's demise.

"Don't torture yourself with recriminations. One of the great lessons of time travel is that many things cannot be changed. Time wants to happen. Chronos, even Vandal, won't be the only enemy we often, it will be time itself." Rip explained eyes widening a bit when the team walked in. He hadn't expected them to make up their minds so quickly if at all.

"Whether it wants to happen or not, we're gonna change time, erase Savage's future, and earn our rightful place in history." Ray said firmly.

" is correct. We may not be legends in your time, Captain, but we are going to decide our own fates." Stein said as the team gathered around the table.

"I don't give a damn about being a legend, as long as we end Savage once and for all." Carter said shayera at his side nodding in agreement.

"I can get down with that." Jax said.

"i'm a glitch. It would be disappointing if i didn't cause at least one in the timeline." Clarity said with a shy smirk pushing up her glasses a habit she had stolen from her roommate felicity. She had watched her friend do it so much that it became habit for her. Felicity in turn had stolen her habit of chewing on pens when she thought. Claritygave rip a slight nod. She still didn't fully trust Rip but she figured the best way to keep her friends safe from yet another time traveler was to stick close to him. Besides Savage was a huge threat and he couldn't be ignored. On the other hand Rip's emotions when speaking of his family were too real to have been faked. The emotion was to raw.

"And our malcontents?" Stein questioned.

" I like killing people." Rory stated

"We're in. For now." Cold translated.

"So how do we find this guy?" Sara asked.

"Professor Boardman had a theory about that. I've already had Gideon plot a course." Rip said as he sat down the team going to their chairs as Rip pushed the lever forward with a new determination.

hey guys sorry for the wait! But it's finally up! i'll try to update again as soon as i can but while your waiting could you guys comment and answer these questions?

1\. Should clarity be paired with anyone? If so who do you think it should be?

2\. Should i create my own missions for the team to go on or just stick to the episodes?

3\. Should i make some chapters that just have the team going about daily life on the wave rider?

4\. Should Rip learn about the reverse flashes time traveling stunt?

5\. Out of snart and captain cold who should clarity befriend first?

6\. what is your guy's favorite thing about legends of tomorrow?

7\. Should i have dopple gangers make an appearance or just leave the dopple on the flash?

8\. Should i give clarity an origin story?

9\. What is your favorite thing about clarity?

10\. Should there be more clarity gideon interaction?

11\. What's your least favorite thing about clarity?

12\. When do you want a next chapter and how long would you like it?

13\. What do you all think clarity's background is like?

14\. What should Mick's nickame for clarity be? it can't be skirt because that belongs to kara. Ray's is haircut. you get the gist.

15\. What do you want to know most about clarity?

16\. How do you think the characters relationship with her will go?

17\. what is the thing you hate about clarity?

and that's all i got for now! thanks for answering!(please answer in the comments they really help me alot and if you send me big long paragraphs that'll inspire me to update a lot faster because it let's me know you people are actually interested! ut if your not into that even a few words would me much appreciated. your all my fellow dc fans and i love getting feedback. Updates will be more frequent now i promise! Thanks for reading and comment if you haven't! oh and the questions are just guidelines or options! feel free to ask me your own and i might answer!


	4. Ch 4: Whoops

"And we've arrived. Gideon, if you wouldn't mind camouflaging us as an alpine meadow, perhaps?" Rip announced then questioned his AI companion.

" What are you complaining about now? It's not like we time-jumped." Snart said to mick who was leaned forward in his seat palm rubbing his head which was sore.

"I hate flying, especially in whatever this thing is." Mick responded clearly annoyed at his growing headaches.

"Where exactly are we?" Carter asked standing up out of his seat.

" We're still in 1975, right? " Kendra questioned Ri'p going along with her mate.

"Indeed. October 1975 on the fjords of northern Norway." Rip said getting up and walking into his office his trench coat flowing behind him as he walked.

"Sounds like a vacation." Snart pointed out.

"Which we can take as soon as the threat of Savage has been neutralized, Mr. Snart." Rip instantly responded.

"That's Aldus's notebook." Carter observed as Rip took the book off his desk walking back over to the group with it in his grasp.

"Now he theorized that Savage might be here, and if he's right, and if we can capture Savage, then at least Professor Boardman didn't die in vain." Rip said."Can't we just go back and save Aldus?" kendra queried.

"He was our son." Carter pointed out.

"Look, I'm sorry. We can't go back and change events in which we participated. Time would fold in on itself, creating a temporal vortex.

"Which sounds way cooler than it is." Ray said backing RIp up.

"Ooh yeah. Not fun." Clarity agreed her mind flashing back to when barry created a time portal to go back and save his mother and then that lovely swirling vortex had appeared in the sky.

"Forgetting physics for a second, shouldn't we figure out what Savage is doing in Norway?" Sara asked the group.

"Rebirth of the vikings?" Clarity guessed.

"Good guess but according to Gideon, there is a large meeting of terrorists and fringe groups looking to buy illegal arms." Rip said as he peered at the screen in front of him.

"Close enough" Clarity shrugged.

"Now that sounds like a vacation." Mick smiled from his seat.

"Arms dealers and terrorists aren't exactly our kind of people, but they're the next best thing." Snart said translating once again for Mick as he leaned toward sara who outwardly appeared unamused. But inwardly she thought that snart was flirting with her. She brushed it off. Probably too many dollar beers at the bar.

"Well, looks like you and your lapdog get to earn your keep." Carter said.

"I'm no one's lapdog, bird-man." Mick warned is tone sounding a bit pissed.

"Good job Giddy" Clarity praised.

"Thank you clarity" Gideon responded pridefully.

"So what exactly does one wear to a black market arms bazaar, anyway?" Kendra asked arms crossed.

" The Waverider has a fabrication room which can fashion temporally-indigenous, uh, fashion."

Rip informed the team. He took a few cautious steps away as he saw clarity's eyes brighten. They literally glowed for a second.

"You've got a room that makes clothing?" Jax asked

"Doesn't everyone?" Rip responded flippantly.

"oh my gosh i knew this was a freaking tardis!" Clarity glitched a bright smile on her face. She couldn't hold in her excitement any longer. Sparks flew from her finger tips falling into the grates below her.

"it is not a tardis" Rip stated firmly.

"yes it is!" Clarity sung with a twirl syphoning her excess energy into the center console as her fingers gliding along the metal.

"Oh i wanna hear this" Snart voiced with a smirk as he goaded clarity on.

It was nice to see the girl smiling again. Back in that storage room she had looked way to down in snarts opinion. Even when he had met her when he was fighting the flash she had a smile when she had greeted him. To see the smile gone earlier had just felt wrong to the ice villain. Like if the stars stopped shining. Snart liked to have constants. The glitch smiling was simply one of those constants. Similar to Barry being a hero and a nuisance or cisco flirting with his sister.

Ray couldn't help his own smile. Clarity was right this was such a tardis. Rip was just too prideful too admit it. Plus clarity's smile and excitement were contagious. Her smile literally lit up the room the lights increasing in their intensity.

"It's not a tardis" Rip repeated.

"Shhh...let the girl talk" Sara said as she leaned against snart nudging him slightly. He smirked back.

"You've got the time traveler in a trench coat -you" Clarity said poking Rip in the chest. Rip hummed in response.

"a ship that can fly through time and space!" Clarity said doing a little twirl as she gestured to the ship they were all in.

"An Ai type of intelligence that takes care of your every need" Clarity said.

"Glad i'm appreciated" Gideon stated.

"oh without a doubt Giddy" Clarity said.

"It has grates on the floor, this is a center console, it's a freaking tardis!" Clarity Rambled palms now flat on the console.

"it's not a tardis" rip mumbled.

"on the contrary captain i am inclined to agree with Clarity. They hold many similarities to the 21st century sci-fi series Doctor Who. I believe the actor Arthur darvill may have even been your ancestor. you bear a striking resemblance." Gideon said an image of a rip look a like popping up on the screen.

"i knew i recognized you!" Ray cheered the answer finally hitting him. That must've been why Rip had looked so damn familiar.

"you watch doctor who?" Snart asked eye brow raised.

"no... my ex-girlfriend was in love with it" Ray explained thinking of felicity.

"Clarity 1 Captain hunter 0. Might i remind you that the arms deal is going down in three hours?" Gideon questioned.

"Yes right okay to the fabrication room. Gideon what are you keeping score for?" Rip said leading the group.

"I thought Clarity would want me to. So I decided to go ahead and start."

"awww thanks Giddy!" Clarity said as she glitched for a moment.

"All right, first thing we need to do is work up a plan." Ray said as the team walked down the hall of the wave rider.

"Got a lot of experience infiltrating criminal gatherings? Didn't think so. I'm calling the shots." Snart responded.

"Actually, I'm in charge, in case any of you have forgotten." Rip said to both snart and Gideon though he knew the AI wouldn't hear the double meaning.

"No, I remember. I just don't care." Snart responded.

"Do I need to remind any of you that I'm a Time Master? Making discreet alterations to the timeline is what I do, so we're not just gonna charge into the past like a bull into a china shop" Rip said firmly.

"Half of what you've told us about the mission turned out to be lies." Mick responded.

"None of you have ever encountered Vandal Savage before. I have, and I'm telling you now, you are making a big mistake." Rip said.

" Already did that when we trusted you." Ray scoffed.

"Back soon, Captain." Mick said.

-timeskip-

"So why don't clarity and I get to play terrorist?" Jax questioned as he and clarity walked by the water Kendra and Carter walking behind them outside.

"This is just a kidnapping. No need for your nuclear fire power or her sparking personality. Savage'll be one of the buyers. Once we get eyes on, hang back. We'll boost him once this is all over." Snart said.

"Any sign of him?"Carter asked mace propped up on his shoulder.

"No" Snart sighed into the mic,

"This isn't good" Clarity muttered. As the team bid and won a missile attracting unwanted attention from both savage and damian darhk.

"I got a feeling you guys might want to get those helmets of yours on." Jax said.

"Damnit we're too far away by the time we run there they'll be done fighting. Clarity think you can glitch us there?" Jax asked her.

"i-i've never Glitched with another person before" Clarity stuttered.

"well there's a first time for everything right?" Jax asked holding his hand out.

"okay but just warning you your going to feel a tingle" Clarity warned forcing her emotions to calm. She had glitched a million times before. This should be fine. She hoped.

'1...2...3...Glitch' She thought as she glitched teleporting both her and jax to the teams location.

" You screwed that up pretty good." Jax said as Clarity successfully glitched them both to the teams location.

"I had it handled."Stein replied.

"I like how you actually believe that." Jaxx replied as the two merged into firestorm.

" Aah! Ugh! Um, we got a nuclear bomb here." Sara called.

"coming!' Clarity called glitching over.

"Ray! What did you do?" Sara asked Ray immediately flying out of the bomb as Clarity arrived the bomb going from two minutes to 1:00.

"I didn't do anything. It must have a fail-safe."

"it can't go off without a spark" Clarity said as she began to drain the bomb of it's electricity. Suddenly the bomb hit 30 seconds.

"there is no way i can drain it in 30 seconds!" Clarity panicked glitching the light's flickering.

"Professor, Jax, we need you!" Sara called.

"Stein says we have to get to a minimum safe distance. Clarity?" Jax asked.

"Please don't explode-Glitch" Clarity said teleporting jax the bomb and herself to an island that was a minimum safe distance away.

"sorry that's all i got" Clarity panted. She had never glitched that far before. Clarity glitched a few yards away ducking behind a huge rock that looked like a good place to die in if this went bad.

"oh sweet i'm alive. Good job Jax" Clarity sighed in relief.

Jax grinned offering her a hand. She smiled taking it.

"Well, I'm really glad you were the one calling the shots." Ray said the team now back on the wave rider.

"I had it under control until the Professor started picking fights with the PLO." Snart denied.

"You let your ego endanger our entire mission." Carter fumed.

"No, Mr. Rory's temper got completely out of control.

" I thought we were friends, Professor." Mick said.

"At least there's one less nuclear bomb on the planet."Kendra said.

Clarity simply slid to the floor in the console room not bothering to move to a chair. She was exhausted. Too much glitching. Way Way way too much glitching. She felt drained. She needed rest and time for her body to recharge. She was beat. Not to mention emotionally exhausted as well as physically. It wasn't the actual glitching that had her so drained. It was the distance that she glitched and the fact that she had to use her own elecectricity to teleport jax twice and a nuclear bomb.

"Hear, hear. Now you all deserve a hearty congratulations. Not only did you fail to capture Savage, you exposed yourselves and your powers to him, giving away the element of surprise for now and all time. Well done, team." Rip said.

"We don't need the element of surprise. We know he's in Norway, so let's find him-"Carter started to rage.

Unfortunately, we now have larger problems than Savage. If only you'd have listened to me about the dangers of upsetting the timeline." Rip sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Kendra questioned.

"While you were busy saving Norway from nuclear annihilation" Rip began.

" You're welcome, Norway." Rory grunted.

"Savage sent one of his cronies back to the site of the arms sale. Anyone care to guess what he found?" Rip asked as Ray looked down at the arm of suit.

" Whoops." Ray said.

"I am unversed in modern American colloquialisms. Is "Whoops" slang for "Oh"? Gideon questioned her holographic head appearing.

"Yes, Dr. Palmer seems to have thrown a spanner in the works for the entire timeline." Rip fumed.

"Come again?" Cold asked cooly standing leaning against the wall.

"Armed with Dr. Palmer's future technology, Savage's engineers develop a weapon far more destructive than anything here in is Central City in 2016. At least it was.I'm not sure what the neo-fascists who took control of it are calling it these days." Rip said.

The lights of the ship all dimmed slightly as Clarity took on a look of horror. No not again. They didn't seriously speed up savage's rise to power did they? Some heroes they were. Clarity frowned cursing herself. She should have felt that something was off with rays suit. Now that Rip pointed it out she could sense a slight difference in the hum she feels. Like when a singers voice is auto tuned. it always has something missing.

"There must be a way to correct this somehow." Martin said in horror.

"Fortunately, Gideon is just showing us a forecast of the future you've all created. Time is like cement. It takes time to become permanent. In this case, until Savage's team have worked out the mystery of your future technology and molded it to their own ends. And when they do, what you see here is no longer just a forecast. This- Rip sighed-This is history."

"So thanks to Raymond leaving a piece of his suit in the past, the rest of us don't have a future to go back to?" Cold questioned pacing around the table.

"Unless we do something to change this course of events, the future will become immutable." Rip affirmed leaning over the console.

"Exactly how much time do we have?" Ray questioned feeling immense regret.

"Until Savage's weapons team reverse-engineer your tech." Rip replied testily

Clarity still sat on the floor the palm of her hand flat on the floor she breathed slowly and forced herself to tune out the teams conversation. She focused hard on the whirring feeling RAy's suit gave off. Then she began to search letting her mind wander, she let her form flicker and she searched for the piece of rays suit. She felt planes, cars, hospital equipment, lights, and other various electronic devices but so far couldn't find his tiny itsy bitsy suit piece.

"We're talking 1970s terrorists with 21st-century weapons. And since we don't know where Savage went" MArtin started but was cut off by ray.

"We don't have to find Savage. We just have to find the other piece of my suit. Which shrinks because it's made of an alloy which mimics intra-molecular compression of dwarf star, thus emitting Alpha Particles." Ray said hope in his eyes.

"So we just need to be able to track them. Fortunately, Alpha Particles are highly trackable." Stein grinned

"Yet unheard of in the 1970s. It's like we're trapped in the Stone Age." Ray said.

"I'll have you know that I was researching Alpha Particles when you were eating crayons." Martin said.

"So to track that piece of Raymond's super-suit, we just need to talk to?" Snart questioned.

"Me. 25-year-old me, rather." Martin elaborated.

"You two are just in time."Rip said his voice stating that he in no way shape or form approved of this plan.

"Show them, Kendra." Carter urged the two walking inside with a newspaper clipping.

"Aldus was carrying this when he was 's a newspaper article about an Egyptian dagger." Kendra said passing rip the piece of paper.

"The one Savage used to kill us." Carter added on.

"In Central City, we learned that objects associated with the night of our deaths can also be used to kill Savage." Kendra continued.

"According to Aldus's notes, the dagger needs to be wielded in conjunction with an incantation inscribed on it." carter added on. the two hawks already finishing each others sentences.

"What does this incantation say?" Martin asked his tone urgent.

"I don't know. I can't read the language." Kendra said.

It's okay.I'll help you remember." Carter said taking kendra away.

"Splendid. Now, as for the dagger-" Rip started.

" You need someone to steal it." Ray said knowingly.

"Okay, fine. Whatever. I'll do it. Article says it was purchased by some rich Russian douche bag named Sasha Mahnovski." Snart said reading the paper.

"I'll go with you." Ray said.

"I already got a partner."

"Who I trust even less than you."

"Look, you're more than welcome to go with them. Just don't take along any of your future tech." Rip said before an argument could start.

"Oy! Where do you think you're going?" Rip questioned stein seeing him about to leave.

"To break into my old lab and bring us back the particle tracker." Stein logically stated.

"Fine, but perhaps, you should take Jefferson and Sara with you to act as your intermediaries. Look, interacting with yourself in the past can have catastrophic effects upon the future." Rip warned.

"Fascinating. Let's go." Martin said.

"Setting a course for the United States, Captain." Gideon informed.

and that's all for now folks! next chapter should come out soon! comment comment comment!

also this saturday or sunday depending on how my weekend goes clarity's origin story will be out! Or the first chapter of it anyways! okay so for the ships vote now cause it'll have to be decided soon cause i hate love triangles. They annoy me so cast your votes! oh and for your vote to qualify you must give me a minimum of four reasons as to why you think they should be together.

Sara:

Rip:

Ray:

Mick:

also just letting you know. 2,000 words is going to be the minimum chapter length from now on. Counting this little authors note it rounds out to around to like 3,000 words so yay me! But anyways i want this to be your guy's story as well. So if you have any ideas or other ships you would like to see then i would be beyond happy to comply. Oh and last thing i promise just a few more questions for my lovely readers.

1\. How powerful do you think clarity should be?

2\. Do you think any of the characters are acting ooc?

3\. what do you think clarity's backstory is like?

4\. Who do you think she would be cute with? non-romantically speaking of course.

5\. Should Clarity talk with stein about her trust issues since he also knows about thawne?

6\. What types of powers should clarity have? i mean what electricity related powers would you like her to eventually discover or gain? i mean i know which ones i want to give her but you guys might have more ideas than me.

7\. If you have told me 4 reasons for who you want clarity shipped with then this one goes right along with it. What's the ship name you want them to have? this could be for the friends one as well.

8\. Last one for now: What do you both like and hate about my story?

Oh and if you guys have any questions or comments for me please by all means! any feedback is welcomed! except for grammar cause i already know. But anyways like i've told you a thousand times comment!


	5. Ch 5: whoops pt 2

"we do have chairs you know" Rip said to Clarity who was still sitting in her spot in the corner. Her fellow legends excluding the hawks were off the wave rider for the break in and retrieval of the microscopic piece of Ray's suit.

"comfy corner" She responded with a slight shrug.

"want to tell me why you didn't go off with the others?" Rip asked as he looked over the console at Clarity.

'because i trust you as much as eobard thawne' Clarity thought to herself sadly. She wished she could trust the time traveling man but with the stunt he just pulled. It was just far too risky. After all what else could he be hiding?

"break ins aren't really my thing" Clarity said aloud Rip none the wiser about clarity's uncertain thoughts about him.

Rip hummed. "I thought not" Rip agreed looking back down at the console. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the blurred color of clarity's suit which was one of the brightest blue materials rip had ever set eyes on. Not to mention the shoes were the same shade. She hadn't been kidding when she had said BRIGHT blue.

"Besides from the feel of that hum the tardis needs bit of work" Clarity says as she stands up using the wall as a support.

"It's not... oh forget it. hum?" Rip questions his eyebrows drawing to together intrigue written clear across his face looking up.

"yeah hum. Like a-a beat, a vibe, a pulse" Clarity said. "it's one of err a part of my powers I guess.I can sense anything technological that uses electricity to power it. I mean I could sense the waverider the moment I woke up on that rooftop"

"you can sense the waverider in it's cloaked form?" Rip asked but his question went on unanswered as Clarity rambled on.

"you know I probably could've found that piece of ray's suit if it was bigger. The bigger the thing is the more electricity it uses and the stronger the hum becomes. Although that could also be because future tech has a distinct hum that's super different from the tech of 2016. I can always sense future tech pretty well for some reason. Like that cyberman-"

"Chronos?" Rip interjected.

"Yup" Clarity said leaning a bit more on the console. Clarity figured there was no harm in talking about her powers with Rip. After all he was from the future so he probably knows everything about her already.

Clarity bit her lip in thought as she stared down at the photo of savage. She knew standing around on the wave rider wasn't going to help anybody. She had to do something. She may not be apart of either of the retrieval missions but there was one thing she was certain that she could do. The bonus was that she didn't have to stand to do it.

"Savage likes being rich right?" CLarity asked in thought.

"sorry what?" Rip asked.

"Savage he likes to get comfy. Place himself in the limelight. Not directly in the spotlight but close enough that he can pull some strings to set his plans in motion" Clarity said her mind whirring a plan forming inside her mind.

"yeah so?" RIp asked.

"So i can track him! i just need aldus's notebook!" Clarity said her form glitching with new vigor and she jumped upward in glee as she went to go find the hawks.

"ummm not in here..." Clarity said as she checked rooms.

"not there..." Clarity said now in the kitchen.

"Gid do you know where kendra and carter are?" Clarity asked realizing that gid would know exactly where they are I mean duh. Sometimes her excitement can get the better of her so she ends up taking the long way to do things when a simpler way is just sitting in front of her.

"of course. they are down this hall way two doors to your right" Gideon informed.

"thanks gid. Love ya!" Clarity said her fingers to her lips as she blew a kiss to the ceiling.

"Anything for my creator" Gideon said her tone happy.

Clarity beamed. before she followed Gideon's instructions. She knocked and place her hand over her eyes as she entered the room.

"okay if you two are having some kind of egyptin angry sex thing tell me now so i don't accidentally scar myself" Clarity said as she entered the room.

Carter looked at Clarity confused but, kendra couldn't help it. Clarity's comment had suceeded in getting a laugh out of her. It was something she needed after aldus's demise.

"n-no we're good Clarity" Kendra stated with a smile.

"okay! phew that was a relief. Honestly wasn't sure what i was going to be walking in on but anyways could i borrow Aldus's Journal?" Clarity asked her voice quieting slightly toward the end of her sentence.

"uh.. Sure Clarity." Kendra said passing her the book.

"Not a singe" Clarity vowed her hand comfortingly on kendra's shoulder before she went to walk out.

"what d you need it for?" Carter asked causing clarity to stop in the doorway and glance over her shoulder. She smiled.

"I'm going to find Savage." Clarity said before she walked out.

"May i ask what the plan is?" Gideon asked clarity.

"it's simple GId. Everyone has quirks. Little preferences that they can never seem to shake. When they reincarnate it seems like they don't lose those quirks. All we have to do is comb through this then find what matches up with savage. No one knows quirks quite like i do...What do you think Giddy?" Clarity asked.

"it's a charming idea" Gideon approved.

"okay let's do this..." Clarity muttered flipping the journal open and starting to read.

-half hour later-

"might i suggest a faster method?" Gideon suggested once clarity was a bout to pull out a laptop.

"sure Gid. What did you have in mind?" Clarity questioned.

"if you enter the wave rider's computer systems you and i will be able to complete your plan 65% faster" Gideon informed.

"alrighty then. Move over Gid. I'm coming in!" Clarity exlcaimed as she ran at the console glitching right before she would hit it and entered the wave riders circuitry systems.

"We have lived many days in our multiple lives kendra...but today has got to be the strangest we've ever shared"Carter says as the two hawks walk in the console room to look at the hologram of the knife only to have heard and seen clarity's conversation with Gideon.

"Not a singe" Kendra said holding up aldus's journal and passing it to her soulmate.

"like i said" carter affirmed.

-with Clarity-

"whoa this is amazing" CLarity said as she stared at the virtual world around her.

"let's get to work shall we?" Gideon suggested coming to greet her.

"yeah" Clari

-Time skip-

"Oh, wonderful. Another unauthorized passenger. That worked out so splendidly last time." Rip said entering the console room seeing martin's younger self on board.

"It's all right. He was just leaving." Martin deflected

"I'll show you out." Jax told the younger stein with a tilt of his head.

"So, have we met before? In a manner of speaking. Have a wonderful life, Martin. I mean that sincerely." Martin told his younger self.

"I'm not even going to ask." RIp said as he gave off a disapproving air. 

Suddenly Clarity GLitched out of the console practically falling on the floor but Sara steadied her before she could fall. Clarity was panicked her blue eyes wide with worry. She spun around to face.

"Clarity were you just-" MArtin asked her but Clarity cut him off.

"n-no time! we made a huge mistake! they never should have gone to get tat dagger!" Clarity exclaimed.

"why not?" Sara asked concerned.

"because the house. It belongs to-" CLarity started to reveal but was cut off by Gideon.

"Captain Hunter, we're getting an incoming communicae Mr. Snart on Mr. Rory's comm unit." Gideon informed.

"On speaker." Rip instantly commanded.

"I'll make this short. The owner of the mansion we burgled is Vandal Savage. He's really interested in meeting you guys, especially our feathered friends."

"They have the dagger." Rip said.

"And Savage has them." Sara pointed out.

"Doesn't matter. Just get me close enough, and I'll do what needs to be done." Carter vowed.

"I have the coordinates. Gid punch em in" Clarity told her.

"of course Clarity" Gideon replied.

"Let's do this." Rip said.

-at savage's house-

"Your friends are cowards." Savage said gun aimed at Mick's head.

"They'll be here." Ray insisted.

"They're taking too long. They need an incentive" Savage said about to pull the trigger when a blast of fire shot at him causing him to recoil from mick and stand up. Everyone's heads snapped upwards to see firestorm standing confidently on the balcony above.

"The burning man." Vandal sneered.

"I don't just burn, pal. I blast things too." Jax told him before firing a blast at savage that sent him hurtling across the room. Savage collided with the brick wall the momentum of jax's blast forcing him through it. Rocks crashing into his back as he landed harshly on the cold wet ground.

"Hey, you okay?" JAx questioned mick.

"I'm pissed." Mick said from the floor.

Clarity glitched intothe room landing beside jax.

"i'd back up if were you" She advised before electricity flew from her finger tips. She accomplished what Snart and ray had been trying to do in a matter of seconds.

"Whoa" Ray muttered amazed.

"Cmon teams outside" Clarity smiled.

"you think that pathetic blast could beat me? I am Vandal-" Savage's roar was cut off as electricity hurled at him sending him flying backwards again this time hitting his head on a rock. A gash at the side of his forehead.

"we should get moving." Jax urged.

"It's all good. Savage is down." Jax said as the five of them met up with the rest of the team.

"Savage is not defeated by earthly means." Carter responded. 

Well, I hit him with a nuclear blast and Clarity shocked him pretty good so, you know, not that earthly." Jax shot back.

"Go get that son of a bitch." Snart growled pissed about what the guy had done to mick.

"Are you ready to end this?" Carter asked Kendra.

"We've only been waiting 4,000 years." Kendra replied the two hawks taking off into the sky.

"We got company."Mick said.

"Friends of Savage." Rip sighed.

"You'll be needing this. Don't leave any pieces of it behind this time." Rip told a sheepish Ray who took the suit from the time master.

"i wonder how well they can see in the dark" Clarity said her eyes glowing and the flashlights the men were holding all exploded.

"neat trick" Snart commented.

"i dabble" Clarity said before glitching away to face the guards.

The battle soon consumed the entire yard. Rip shooting his gun from a single spot in the yard. RAy and firestorm taking guards out from above. Snart racing around the yard as Clarity glitched and controlled electricity that shot out from a street light with a flick of her wrist. Her lightning only adding to the fire of Mick's gun. It was a frenzy but soon the battle ended and they all raced to Kendra and Carter.

Clarity gasped as they all rounded the corner Ray reacting first firing a shot at Savage before he could kill Kendra as well as Carter.

"Carter." Ray breathed/

"He's lost. Get Kendra before Savage recovers." Rip said.

"Come on, we can still kill this bastard." Snart urged.

"Kendra is the only one who can." Rip repleid.

"We gotta go. "Kendra needs medical attention." Ray pointed out.

"Gideon, get us underway as soon as Firestorm and the Atom are onboard." Rip said firing his gun at the men chasing them.

"Get her to the MedBay now."Rip told mick who nodded Clarity leading the way for the arsonist.

-timeskip-

"How's Kendra?" Rip asked as he and martin appeared in the control room.

"The same." Sara sighed despondently.

"So what now?" Jax asked the question on everyone's mind.

" Now? Now it's up to you." Rip told his glum crew. His eyes immediately going to Clarity who was sat in what he was now subconsciously calling the comfy corner.

"To do what, Rip? Last I checked, every time we try to do anything, it all goes to crap."

"Oh, once again I must disagree with you. Thanks to Miss Lance, Dr. Palmer's future technology is no longer in the hands of Vandal Savage's black market weapons designers." Rip said.

"But it didn't do anything to change the fate of your world." MArtin rebutted.

"No. Vandal Savage will still rise to power in the year 2166." Rip admitted.

"And your family will still die?" JAx asked standing up.

" So what you're really asking is, do we want to fish or cut bait? Return to 2016 and live out the rest of our lives as insignificant losers or"

"Make another play at becoming legends. Figure out how to end Savage and save the world." RAy said finishing off the more positive side of snarts proposal.

"Preferably, without causing any more nuclear explosions." Stein said.

"Savage has my attention." Mick said mainly to cold.

"Look, we didn't know Carter from Adam, but if you take out one of my crew, you better pay the price." Cold said.

"Surely Captain Hunter has a sound plan." Stein said.

"What about you?" Stein asked Jax.

"You're asking me?" JAx questioned shocked.

"I didn't give you much of a choice the first time, did I?" Martin responded.

" Well, I say we kick Savage's ass." Jax said.

"For Carter." Clarity added on Glitching to stand next to Jax.

"For Carter." Everyone agreed.

"So, Captain. Where are we going next?" Sara questioned.

and thats all for now guys! i hope you liked it! and now for a few questions for you all!

*ahem* for Clarity's Origin story

do you think she met team flash?

2\. how do you think she got her powers?

3\. Did she fall into a coma like barry or just instantly freak?

4\. when and how did felicity find ou?

5\. Why did cisco giver her her name?

6\. How powerful do you think clarity truly is?

7\. Do you think i should describe the vitual world?

and thats all for now folks! please comment! i love getting them! you guys are really helpful! thank you so much for reading my story!


	6. Ch 6: Time Team

"We've arrived in Leipzig, Germany, the most current location for Vandal Savage. And by the way, Captain, you are urgently needed in the MedBay." Gideon said.

"I thought she'd stabilized!" Rip said as he rushed down the hall. He couldn't lose the one thing that could kill that monster. Kendra was a means to an end. A means to saving his family and the entire future from Savage's reign of tyranny.

"As did I." Martin said as he greeted Rip the two men running to the med bay.

"Carter! Where's Carter?" Kendra panicked as she awoke fro her comatose state.

"He's gone, Kendra. I'm so sorry." Martin explained to the poor injured girl. He couldn't imagine the pain she was going through. On second thought he had just experienced that pain. He felt even worse.

"Gideon, turn that bloody noise off!" Rip yelled pissed. Kendra was right. They shouldn't have left carter there. Who knows what Savage is doing in an attempt to defile Carter's remains.

"Yes, Captain." Gideon answered immediately.

"What happened?" Ray asked rushing into the room concerned.

"Miss Saunders appears to have had a complication." Martin answered.

"Yeah I know, what kind of complication?" Ray asked.

"How could you leave him?" Kendra cried out brokenly tears streaming down her face. Before she went still.

" Is she -?" Ray trailed off panicked.

" MedBay gave her a sedative, but obviously her condition is worsening." Martin explained worried for kendra. This wasn't good.

-in the console room-

"Pieces of the dagger have apparently broken off and are, as we speak, en route to her heart." Rip explained to the horribly wearied and bored members of the team. Clarity sat in her corner as everyone else either stood restlessly or sat defeated and drained.

"Can't we just time jump into the future where they got the stuff that can fix her?" Jax asked. The future would make this so much easier. From the worry he was feeling from stein he knew just how grave her condition was and she didn't have long either.

"This ship is from that very same future and has, thus far, been unsuccessful in saving her." Rip answered one half of firestorm.

"Kendra wouldn't survive the time jump anyway." Snart said.

" I pay attention." Snart said at Rip's pointed look.

"To sum up, Carter Hall is dead, the girlfriend's not too far behind, Vandal Savage is sitting pretty in 1975, which we're all stuck in. That how the plan supposed to work, Rip?" Mick questioned.

"Obviously not, but the mission is simple. We stop Vandal Savage here in the past and we save the future." Rip said.

"Simple don't mean easy, Captain." Snart pointed out.

"Oh, I never said it was. The benefit of being a Time Master is that the length and breadth of history gives one perspective. I've seen darker days. I've seen men of steel die and dark knights fall, and even then I accomplished my mission no matter what" Rip stated.

Clarity glitched into the wave rider once again. She still felt that it was her fault Carter died. If she had just hacked the system quicker then none of this would have happened. If she had just felt chronos's hum sooner or that Ray's suit had felt off then none of this would have happened. It was all her fault. No pep talk was going to change that. So she went to the one person that would make her feel better. Her invention. Her life's work. The one person who she knew that she could trust 100%. Her friend. Gideon.

"How does she do that?" Martin muttered amazed.

"Gray! Not now" Jax hissed.

"Guess sparky doesn't like our odds either" mick whispered to Snart. Snart smirked.

"Gideon, what is our status?" Rip questioned leaning heavily on the console wishing to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"When the Waverider was attacked by Chronos, the Jumpship was damaged. Unless you make repairs, we will be unable to-"

"Wait, Jumpship?" Jax asked.

"It's a small expeditionary vessel at the belly of the Waverider you're a mechanic! You have a look at it." Rip said.

"Uh auto mechanic. Uh tardisy spaceship." Jax pointed out. Clearly emphasizing that he has no idea how to fix it.

Rip merely gave him a look.

"Okay, if you've got a set of wrenches, I'll see what I can do." Jax sighed giving in.

"What about the rest of us? Do we just sit?" Mick questioned.

"Capital idea, . You're not nearly as thick as most people say." Rip said.

"Thick does that mean stupid?" Mick questioned.

"Is that your son? He looks like you." Sara said coming up behind jumped and snapped the watch shut.

"Sorry. Trained by League of Assassins, sneaking up on people is kind of our thing." Sara apoligized.

"I'd like to be alone for a moment." Rip insisted.

"You don't actually have a plan, do you? And that speech wasn't about convincing was about convincing you. Didn't work, did it?" Sara questioned the now gloomy time master.

"Not particularly, no. Hence my desire to be alone."

"So we can't kill Savage." Sara started.

"Oh, I see you've grasped the concept of immortality, - well done." Rip congratulated.

"Maybe we could slow him down. Now, Ra's al Ghul taught me a thing or two about fighting powerful adversaries. If you can't kill your enemy, weaken him. If you can't cut off his head, take his heart."

" Ghul was quite the poet." Rip said.

"Back at the weapons auction, Savage was trying to SELL his nuke." Sara said emphasizing the word sell.

"Money is power." Rip said turning to Sara catching on.

"Take away Savage's fortune and he's just a regular guy with a really long lifespan." Sara grinned.

"It certainly would set his plan for world domination back a few decades." Rip said standing up.

"So where does Vandal Savage keep his money in 1975?" Sara questioned.

"I think i can help with that" Clarity said as she popped out of a light. She pushed her glasses up with a smile by the center.

Sara raised a brow at her. "you can?" Sara questioned in disbelief.

"Don't look so shocked Miss Lance. A one Felicity Smoak was ranked #2 in the national informative technology competition at age 19. Clarity was ranked # 1 at the same age. Am i correct?" Gideon asked a certain bite of sass entering the Ai's voice as she flickered into life on the console. Somewhat of a glare was placed on her face as if she was daring Sara to object to her clearly higher knowledge. Gideon would defend her creator in all aspects.

"Gid..." Clarity blushed lightning gathering in her cheeks for a second as she did so. Gideon winked.

"Clarity..bank?" Sara gently reminded the girl shaking her out of whatever faze she was in. Although sara did have to say she had looked pretty darn cute.

"oh right well ummm...Our beloved hawk child, Dr. Boardman Horus rest his soul. theorized that Savage entrusted it to the Bruemberg Group. Coincidentally it's the oldest bank in the world. Sounds pretty convient for an immortal doesn't it?" Clarity questioned.

"I'd say it's worth checking out" Gideon answered.

"I'll go tell the rest of the team." Sara said smirking with pride at the knowledge they obtained over Savage. This would hit him where it hurts and get him back for trying to destroy where her mother now lived.

"That won't be necessary. I'm going alone. I can't have any more blood on my hands." Rip explained.

' _it's not on your hands. It's on mine. I should have noticed. I should have been faster. I should have done something sooner.'_ Clarity thought to herself.

"Except for your own? You can't go in there without backup." Sara insisted.

"Savage is smart. He wouldn't just leave his money in a bank without some...extra protection. My point is if you go alone you'll die. It'll be a suicide mission. Time doesn't need a single time master martyr. Time needs a team." Clarity pleaded backing Sara up. She may not fully trust Rip but that doesn't mean she wanted the man to be sent to his she could actually prove useful.

"Look, I brought you all with me under false would still be alive if I hadn't have convinced him to come."

"No one's on this ship that doesn't want to be here." Sara insisted back.

"But I can't risk the whole team." Rip said.

" me." Sara said.

"you mean us" Clarity said speaking up.

Sara shot her a look that clearly said hell no..

"no one knows computer "hacking" better than me. W-Well no one here anyways" Clarity pointed out cursing her stutter. Sara eyed Clarity for a moment weighing the pros and cons in her head.

"if it helps Rip, I'm not giving you a choice. Me and pachirisu over here are going with you to that bank" Sara stated firmly deciding that Clarity's hacking skills would indeed be useful. She did find out that house was Savage's after all and if she was as good as Gideo said she could probably cover more ground than Rip could.

"Somebody say bank?" Leonard questioned sauntering into the room.

"Your services aren't required, Mr. Snart. This is purely reconnaissance."

"We know how to case banks. In fact, we're practically bankers." Mick said coming in from the other side.

"'Cept we take the money out." Leonard said making a sly grabbing motion.

"Yes, and when I need someone to steal something, you'll be the first to know, I assure you." Rip said sticking his hands in his pockets looking down at the floor momentarily hating his life.

"Listen, Englishman. I'm getting bored being stuck on this tin can. And when I get bored, I make bad decisions." Mick emphasized.

"Now, now, now, we're all on the same side here. My hot-headed friend and I just want to be helpful. That's all." Snart said.

"Duly noted." Rip said waking off Sara in tow.

"can i help you Sparky?" Mick questioned as the abnormally blue eyed girl remained behind.

"no...just wanted to wish you boys luck on your little side mission. Don't worry I won't tell...but actually now that i think about it while your out...steal me a lava lamp would you?" Clarity asked.

"let me get this straight. Your asking us to steal?" Mick questioned.

"The flash doesn't have to know where the lamp came from does he?" Clarity asked.

"i'll see what we can do" Snart smirked. Clarity smiled brightly at the villain duo.

"I knew you too weren't as bad as you let on" She said cheerily.

"Clarity you coming? we got to change" Sara told her leaning in the doorway her eye brows furrowing when she saw mick and leonard still there. She had expected to see her chatting it up with Gideon. Not the two crooks.

"uh okay! Just uh doing a favor...now remember you two just because the flash isn't here doesn't mean you can go on a stealing spree. Got it?" Clarity questioned.

"Crystal" Snart answered.

"Whatever you say sparky" Mick said.

After that the two girls walked out of the room going to the fabrication room

"that was weird right?" Mick asked.

"relax Mick. All the girl wanted was a little momento. I see nothing wrong with that. Besides she probably would've sensed the jump ship anyways. You remember how she tracked us from my gun that time?"

"mmm" Mick agreed.

-Bruemberg Group building-

Sara, Rip and Clarity walk into the bank and up to the blonde receptionist looking totally badass.

"Excuse me. We'd like to deposit some family heirlooms." Rip said to the lady at the front desk. Sara and Clarity stood beside him. Sara watched the people as Clarity felt the systems. So far nothing felt off in terms of technology.

"I'm sorry, we're a private bank. We don't secure valuables worth less than $10 million." The lady said smoothly. A polite yet pissy smile adorning her features. Clarity's eyes narrowed behind her glasses. She had said that far too quickly. She was trying to get rid of them no doubt. In the same manner that Vandal had at the auction.

"Well, I'm sure this will suffice Doubloons from the wreck of the "Esplinade". They've been appraised at $10 million dollars apiece." Rip answered the lady. He opened the box and spun it around to show the lady. Who was shocked to say the least. She then led them to an office with a man inside. As they walked they passed two guards clarity felt the hum of their ear pieces but that didn't seem that off. It was a bank after all.

"Such a pleasure. You won't regret your decision. The Bruemberg Group is known for its discretion." The business man said as he shook Rips hand. sara and Clarity sitting down in the chairs.

"I'm sure there'll be a fair deal of paperwork to sign." Rip said.

"Not too much. We like to cut through the red tape here. Let me get this to one of our safe deposit boxes, and I'll get my secretary to move in on this paperwork." The man said walking away. Once the man had his back turned Clarity vaulted around the desk. Her fingers flying over the key board with immense ease and speed as she settled into the chair.

"This can't be right" Clarity muttered looking at the records cursing primitive wifi.

"what is it?" Rip questioned.

"Savage doesn't have any funds whatsoever in this bank...well nothing monetary anyways. There's an encrypted file, i'm combing through now. Something about a Vessel." Clarity said.

"Clarity whatever your doing do it faster. We have a problem." Sara insisted.

"They're going to try to kill us."

"Well nothing new there" Clarity said.

"The receptionist had a silenced Beretta under her desk. The guards, South African mercenaries. You can tell by the initiation burns on their neck. And our new friend here has calluses on his right hand consistent with being Kuroda-trained swordsmen."

"How do you know?" Rip asked.

"Because I have the same calluses. Which means they've probably figured out that we are not Rockefellers who just came into their inheritance."

"Oh, don't be so alarmist. Calluses are hardly definitive proof of anything."

"Savage does like his minions" Clarity muttered as her fingers continued to fly over the keys. There had to be something here. Boardman wouldn't have been wrong about this.

"Pretty sure they made us." Sara said spinning around.

"you two have fun" Clarity said as she continued typing not all that worried about the potential death threat.

"Well, if this is how you treat your customers, we might just have to take our business elsewhere." Rip said as Sara pulled out a knife and threw it at the girl with a gun.

"I thought I specifically said no weapons!" Rip berated her.

"You can thank me later." Sara told him as she pulled another knife out of her sleeve and went after one of the mercenaries.

"Exactly how many knives do you have?" Rip questioned in a mixture of awe and disbelief to which Sara simply smirked at.

" Seems you brought a knife to a swordfight." The swordsman said to Sara.

"yes! screw you 70's wifi!" Clarity cheered as she successfully unlocked the file.

"Carter..." Clarity whispered shocked as she read the file. However disaster struck as a knife hurtled through the computer. It sparked and died along with the info on it.

"Sara." Rip said shocked as he watched Sara fight. Seemingly changing into something more. Something dark. Something Rip had never expected from a precise assassin. She had no control.

"Sara! Sara, don't! We need him alive! He's our ticket to getting to Savage! The computer's fried!" Clarity yelled from the desk. Clarity glitched teleporting right next to the assassin grabbing Sara's upper arm just as the sword was about to go down on the man's neck. Sara's head snapped to her. Her eyes filled with a lust for blood.

"Sara let it go...you got this" Clarity said softly as she eased the sword out of her hands. The man chuckled and Sara knocked him out. Sara nodded back with a weak smile still fighting off her urges. In a strained silent thank you.

The moment they got on the ship Clarity rushed to tell Kendra the news hoping that stein and Ray were sucessful in removing the pieces o shrapnel ready to pierce Kendra's heart and send her into the next life with her beloved.

"What the hell happened back there?" Rip questioned Sara as they walked down the halls of the waverider.

"You know I'm a killer. That's why you put me in your little group." Sara replied haughtily not in the mood to talk about this.

"I didn't witness just a killer at work, Sara. What I saw was an animal." Rip said not backing down.

"You are the last person on this ship to judge anyone!' Sara spat rounding on the time master enraged.

"This is not judgment, Sara. It is concern." Rip said.

"I thought you knew how I was resurrected and and what it did to me." Sara said back. He was from the future wasn't he?

"I know you were restored by something called the Lazarus Pit." Rip sighed and to be truthful he had no idea what that was.

"Well, apparently there's a downside to being brought back to life. My friend Thea calls it a blood lust, and I think that's being too generous, and so is calling me an animal. I'm a monster." Sara said walking down the hall away from Rip.

Instead of going to Kendra like she had planned. Clarity collided with Martin on the way there.

"Sorry Professor. uh How's Kendra doing?" Clarity questioned the professor. He offered her a tight smile.

"not well I'm afraid. It would seem that Mr. Palmer is having somewhat of a confidence crisis. I've been trying to boost it but nothing not even our common passion for science will seem to increase his spirits" Stein said.

"Well you were his teacher right? Isn't your duty to inspire him?" Clarity asked.

"I don't remember him ever-Miss Springs you are a genius!" Martin said Kissing Clarity's forehead before rushing off to Raymond an idea in his mind.

"Gid...why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Clarity questioned as sh rubbed her forehead in an attempt to rid her forehead of old man spittle.

"You should follow him" Gideon Said after a moment of silence as she was calculating the likelihood of Steins sudden epiphany failing. It was 70%.

"yeah" Clarity sighed n agreement trailing behind Martin. She stopped outside the doorway to the medbay just out of the line of sight.

"I know how it feels." Martin said entering the medbay.

"What?" Ray questioned.

"To have a crisis of confidence. As unlikely as that might seem, I know. It was 2002. I was teaching quantum mechanics and I had one particularly gifted student. He was able to solve the Ehrenfest Theorem in less than an hour. He was, quite frankly, the only student in all my years of teaching who ever made me feel inferior. That student was you. You were exceptional." Martin said lying through his teeth. clarity couldn't help but sigh outside the doorway.

"And suddenly, just like that, you remember having me in your class." Ray questioned so far not buying it.

"I always remembered. I just enjoyed taking you down a peg or two." Stein said.

"And why tell me now?" Ray inquired still skeptical. Ray may be naive at times but he wasn't stupid.

" Because I cannot for the life of me reconcile that cocksure student I remember with a man who believes he doesn't have what it takes to save Ms. Saunders' life. Who did you lose, Raymond?" Martin questioned.

"My fiance, Anna Loring. She was killed two years ago in a Starling City siege. Right in front of me. I couldn't have stopped them. I couldn't do anything. My leg had been broken. I couldn't get to her. I could only watch as they broke her neck. I built this suit because I promised myself that night that I would never be powerless to save anyone again. So when a fragment broke free and damaged my suit, I panicked. Froze." Ray said.

"you saved Felicity. Multiple times" Clarity said walking into the room. Hands clasped together.

"Clarity" Ray breathed. He had thought she had left with Rip and Sara.

"You stopped Ra's alghuls virus, the nanites you made took out the reverse flashes speed in an instant" Clarity Snapped her fingers and a few sparks flew. "As much as he wouldn't admit it that suit saved Oliver Queen, You saved Tina Mcgee who was my boss by the way...Look I could ramble on about how from the moment you stepped foot in queen consolidated you have tried to help the entire city for hours but that is time Kendra doesn't have. Ray my point is you may not have been able to Save Anna but you can save kendra." Clarity said to him. Ray looked into Clarity's blue eyes and saw nothing but hope, trust and belief. It took him a moment to register that those emotions were meant for him. The lights seeming to brighten as Clarity spoke.

"Clarity I-" Ray stammered.

"What would Anna say to you right now? right here?" Clarity questioned crossing her arms.

Ray took a deep breath and thought about it for a moment. When he thought of a response he breathed out. "Save the hawk goddess save the world" Ray said with finality. "Anna was obsessed with this show called Heroes" Ray grinned thinking of Anna. His beautiful kind and smart Anna.

"Then do it" Clarity said turning around feeling that Ray had his spirits up.

She had taken like two steps when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Clarity turned to the side to face the person. When she turned she saw it was Ray.

"Clarity, thank you" Ray said.

"you are very welcome Ray." Clarity smiled at him.

"Anything you care to add professor?" Clarity saked.

"i think you about covered it. Are you ready Raymond?" Martin asked.

"Let's do it." Ray said.

-time skip-

"I've located three fragments" Stein said.

"Okay, I see them. Damn, they're big." Ray said.

"Remember, the initial blast will create smaller pieces. You'll need to-"

" How does Jax put up with having you in his head?" Ray questioned cutting him off.

"I believe he finds my presence rather comforting." Stein replied.

"I doubt that very much." Ray said as he started blasting fragments left and right.

"Targeting system's overloaded." Ray pointed out.

"The suit isn't the hero are. just focus." Clarity urged.

"Well done, just one more fragment to go." Stein praised.

"I see it. It's the biggest one yet." Ray said. An image of Anna momentarily flashed in his mind. Ray blasted the fragment and the one's that broke off of the larger one.

"You did it!" Martin cheered.

"Woo!" Clarity cheered clapping rappidly. The moment Ray resized to normal and took off his hemet he was hugged by clarity. Her arms wrapping around his neck. He rested his free hand on the small of her back.

"I knew you could do it!" Clarity said smiling brightly.

"Well . Palmer" Stein smiled in pride.

"Again it's doctor and thank you. I couldn't have done that without the two of you" Ray said.

"Hym nu setta." Kendra chanted in her sleep.

"Ok, what's this now?" Ray asked bewildered.

"Rash mun setta." Kendra continued.

"Hym nu setta - Hum nu setta, rash mun They're in trouble." Kendra cried out starting to move side to side.

"She appears to be hallucinating." Martin said.

"Rip Sara You have to save them! Vandal! And Carter! The Greyhill Building! Carter! Rip! Sara!"

"Gid please tell me Sara and Rip didn't go to the Greyhill Building?" Clarity asked.

"i'm afraid i am unable to complete that request" Gideon said.

"What? They left without us?" Ray asked.

"It's a mansion several miles away. Apparently, there's some sort of private event." Gideon said.

"How the hell could Kendra know that they're there?" Stein questioned.

"how can you tell what Jax is feeling?" Clarity countered pulling at her hair. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

" You have to save them!" Kendra said struggling to breathe falling back on the bed.

" What's going on?" Ray asked -

"I don't know!" Stein snapped back.

"Gideon, get me Jefferson." Stein requested.

"Mr. Jackson is not aboard." Gideon answered.

"Oh, don't tell me-" Martin fumed.

"He's with Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory on the Jumpship. I'm patching you through." Gideon said.

"Jefferson? Jefferson, where are you?" Martin asked once communication was established.

"Well, it's not a short story." Jax said.

"There's no time! Gideon will upload you coordinates to the Greyhill Building. Rip and Sara are in danger."

"We're on our way, Professor." Snart said.

"So are we. Ray Stay with Kendra. Me and Sein will go help the team." Clarity nodded at her.

"Profssor?" Clarity asked holding out her hand.

"let's kick his ass" Stein said as he felt Jax's very pissed off emotions. Stein grabbed her hand and they glitched teleporting to th building.

"Be careful" Ray said once they vanished.

-in the building-

"You have no idea what it's like to have people willing to follow you up to the gates of Hell!" Vandal Savage fumed.

"Actually, I have a little bit of an idea." Rip said as he heard the sound of the jump ship. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up not because he felt fear but because of the static that entered the air.

"Let's get this party started!" Mick said kicking the double doors open.

"Here's our invitation!" Snart said as the two started blasting people.

"Well, this is different. I didn't have him pegged as the "Eyes Wide Shut" type." Mick said as he freed Sara.

"Enough!" Vandal screamed as blue energy shot out of his knife. Everyone ducked to avoid the blast. Clarity Glitched into the room stein at her side.

"Jefferson!" Martin called racing over.

"let's get em" Jax said the two joining to become firestorm.

"Get Carter's body out of here." Rip ordered.

"Sara!" Rip called.

"I got this." She responded zas she beat up some thugs.

"aah!" Savage yelled sending another wave of Energy out. However it didn't send them all to their deaths as Savage hoped it would. Instead all the legends stood there uneffected. All the legends except for one. Clarity stood in the center of the room. She glowed from head to toe.

"what?" Savage wondered confused as Clarity merely absorbed the energy he threw. This had never happened before. It intrigued him greatly.

"Thanks I was feeling a little low" Clarity smirked before she cut loose releasing her energy at Savage. Electricity shooting at him. Savage only had time to widen his eyes before he was hurtling bacwards. The knife flying out of his hands landing next to Rip.

Clarity dropped but before she could hit the ground Jax caught her.

"hey you okay?" Jax questioned his teammate concerned putting her arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah that egyptian stuff just packs a punch" Clarity said weakly.

"Go! I'll deal with Savage." Rip commanded the team.

"Good luck with that." Snart said as everyone but Sara and Rip fled the building for the Wave Rider.

-back on the ship-

" Gideon, I need a check of the timeline. Vandal Savage." Rip said as he walked down the halls of the wave rider furious at his stupidity. How could he have given their names to that that monster!? He was such an idiot. Some captain he was.

"The timeline is unchanged, Captain. You know better than anyone that Savage is immortal. He cannot be killed through conventional means." Gideon said.

"Which is why I need you to work on finding out where history records seehim next. Clarity as well if she's up for it. That was one hell of a shockwave" RIp said.

"We're already on it Captain" Gideon answered.

"How is she?"Rip askd walking into the medbay.

" Better. Thank you for what you did for Carter." Kendra said fully awake now.

"Believe me, it was a team effort. As was, apparently, your recovery." Rip told her.

"Well, actually, I did most of the physical work and Clarity and the Professor was there for emotional support." Ray said gesturing to stein.

"You're welcome." Stein said.

"Now, if we could just figure out a way to wrest the Amon Dagger out of Savage's hand into yours." Martin told Kendra.

"I don't think I'm exactly up to taking him on right now." Kendra said looking down.

"No, but you will be and we'll help you get ready." Rip Promised.

-in the console room-

"Maybe you didn't understand me, I asked for the new timeline, Gideon." Snart said arms crossed pissed off.

"This is the new timeline. Two days from now, your father will be arrested trying to sell the Maximilian Emerald to an undercover police officer." Gideon said.

"Stupid son of a bitch." Snart fumed.

'He'll be sentenced to five years in Iron Heights. Despite your intervention, his future remains unchanged." Gideon said.

"Hey, you tried to save him. That's got to count for something." Jax said.

"Turns out it doesn't." Snart replied.

"Come on." Sara said entering the room.

"Where are we going now?" Snart asked.

"To say good-bye." Sara said.

"come on out pachirisu!" sara called to a light.

"Sorry not in the pokeball at the moment" Clarity responded as she walked down the hall putting her hair up in her usual high pony now changed into her funeral outfit.

"The other day, I tried to find some words of that would restore hope to us in the wake of our losses, but it is all of you who have inspired me. Beginning with Professor Boardman and then with Carter, their heroism is an inspiration to us all. And a reminder that one person acting alone can't save the world. That in spite of everything it's a team that time needs." Rip said as the legends all stood in front of Carters grave. As soon as a moment of silence passed members of the team walked away. Sara and mick were the first to leave the others following. Clarity walked with Jax back to the ship.

"Gideon, ready us for take off." Rip said as he ran into the control room.

"Whoa, are we being chased or something?" Jax questioned.

"No, but I imagine that right about now, the museum has realized that their prized emerald is missing." Rip said sending Snart a look.

"You want me to say I'm sorry?" Snart asked.

" Sorry, I don't do sorry."Mick stated.

"Which is fine, Mr. Rory, because you are owed the apology. I should have told you all before that this wasn't my first attempt to vanquish Vandal Savage, but the reason I failed before-"

"Was because you didn't have all of us." Ray said.

"Obviously Dr. Palmer and I had our hands full tending to Ms. Saunders, but now that she's back on her feet.." Martin trailed.

"We're back to full strength." Rip said.

"Or as strong as we can be without Carter." Kendra said.

"Quite true, but there is no point in us continuing any further. Unless we are all and myself included, committed to working in concert." Rip said.

"You don't ditch us, we won't ditch you. Deal?" Snart questioned.

"Sir, I've completed my review of the timeline. I calculate a 98% likelihood that Savage reappears in 1986." Gideon said.

"Chart a course, Gideon." Rip commanded as everyone

"Guess we're headed to the '80s. Better break out your parachute pants." RAy said.

"What the hell are parachute pants?" Jax wondered.

"the worst fashion choice in all of history" Clarity answered.

and that was chapter 6! i know it was on the long side but i felt really good about it! If you want to see the outfit clarity wore to the bank then follow this link! /_AkV6Hf7D

if you want to see the outfit she wore to the funeral click this link. /_v6gSn85S

now for the quesions!

the finalists for who Clarity will be shipped with are

Ray:

Sara:

Rip:

Jax:

give me 4 more reasons as to who you want her to be with or 4 reasons as to why you don't want her to be with the other both if you really want to help me.

2\. Also even if Ray doesn't end up with Clarity i will not ship him with kendra because it was just sooo forced! i mean seriously! it came out of nowhere and it was unbelievable. You knew she was going to end up with carter anyways. if you disagree with this tell me why and i might reconsider.

3\. If i made a story where cast of flash and arrow and possibly supergirl watch or read this story would you read it?

4\. Am i doing an okay job with the story? Like the character element of it?(yes i know the grammar sucks)

5\. Do you think next chapter would be a good place for my own adventure or just contiue on with the series for a while?

6\. Who do you think will help give Clarity some confidence?

7\. how weak or strong do you believe Clarity is?

8\. What were your favorite things about this chapter?

and finally 9. do you find these questions super annoying?

10\. Whatever additional things you wanted to tell me.


	7. Ch 7: power drain

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Rip questioned the group.

"Walk in the park. So where are we now?" Cold questioned.

"Washington, D.C. The year is 1986." Rip said his chair turning.

"We've landed at the height of the Cold War in a world poised for nuclear annihilation." Stein said.

"We've traveled here because I have a new lead on Vandal Savage's location." Gideon answered.

"Good job Giddie! That's my AI!" Clarity cheered her head still throbbing from her bought with Savage's energy. That stuff seriously hurt. She was still feeling a horrid stinging sensation from it.

Gideon smiled.

"Yes. Gideon managed to intercept this telefax concerning Savage's last known whereabouts." Rip stated.

"Tele-what?" Jax asked.

"It's like an email on paper."Ray answered.

"But without the fun little emoji feature" Clarity added.

"Wow, that's totally useless." Rory said but he got shocked by Clarity. Mick surveyed his hand which felt stingy and numb. Mick raised a brow at the woman. Usually that hurt a lot more when they were fighting. She was holding back and it was obvious to the thief. Of course they were teammates now but, still it was strange. The feeling of the shock. It wasn't exactly a burning feeling but, it was similar to it. The sadistic part of Mick actually enjoyed it. The arsonist part of him enjoyed it.

"Anything the US government feels the need to block is always important" Clarity told him knowledgeably speaking from experience.

"Dude, this whole thing's crossed out." Jax complained

"Yes, as Clarity stated it was redacted by the U.S. government, which is why we are here to steal the original file on Savage back from those who are tracking him." Rip answered walking to face the window.

"Uh, that's the-" Ray trailed off the pentagon coming into view.

"Pentagon! the tackiest shape in america" Clarity said finishing Ray's sentence while adding in her own thought about it.

"Now, now Don't worry. We are cloaked." Rip said.

"You want us to break in to the Pentagon? Sounds awesome." Mick said. Finally something fun to do.

"It sounds crazy." Kendra countered. This was nuts. They couldn't just break into a government facility. It was bad enough with the warehouse!

"I did it before actually" Clarity told her with a smile.

"You broke in to the pentagon?" Snart questioned her raising an eyebrow. Did Barry's little partner have a dark side? It was starting to look like it. Snart was intrigued to say the least.

"Well yeah, digitally I mean. Argus is not nice when you want a teensy bit of info off their servers. So I had to get it from the pentagon." Clarity answered him as she silently wondered how Diggle, Lyla, and Oliver had put up with Argus for so long. They were real jerks and that was putting it lightly.

"What's the plan?" Sara asked turning to Rip.

"Oh, the Fabricator will fashion you the necessary Pentagon credentials." Rip said.

"It makes fake id's? Wow Felicity's mom would love this thing" Clarity muttered to herself.

"Ooh, and don't forget our G-man disguises. I always wanted to be a spy." Ray grinned.

"Now, the file we're after is kept in a secure records order to gain access, we're going to need to, uh, borrow a magnetic key card." Rip said over the coms watching from aboard the wave rider.

"Because this is so much easier than just shrinking down and stealing it." Ray said.

"You forgot a simple glitch n' go" Clarity said over the com.

"Let me show you how it's done old school." Snart said to ray as he tripped a lady with his broom causing her to fall into his arms. She swooned instantly.

"You okay, ma'am?" Snart questioned.

"I wasn't watching where I was going. Thank you." She said as Snart spun her upwards.

"Just doing my job." Snart called after her.

"That's a nifty little trick. Really? We're trying to save the world and you're lifting wallets?" Ray questioned the thief.

"It's called multitasking." snart said checking the wallet before slyly passing Sara the key card.

"The records room has closed-circuit cameras. We need a diversion." Rip said.

"Someone call my name?" Mick asked.

" Yeah! Whoo-hoo!" The men surrounding Mick and another officer cheered.

"Double or nothing says I put this punk on the pinewood." Mick taunted.

"Yeah, I'll take a piece of that action." The computer nerd said now drawn away from the the computers. Clarity glitched into the guys chair and put the Camera's on loop.

"Pentagon got glitched again" Clarity stated proudly as she glitched to Jax's location.

"We got the file. Okay, now for the tricky part. All personnel are subject to search upon exiting the Pentagon. Glitch will divert the power long enough for you to exit."

"Clarity are you sure your up for this?" Firestorm asked her worriedly from where he stood with her inside the all she still wasn't fully recovered from Savage's blast. Which is why Firestorm was there guarding the entrance to the room.

"Yeah nothing to it" She responded. She took a deep breath before she placed her hands in two spots on the machine. She allowed the electricity to pass through her thus diverting the power. Electricty was harmless to her in fact it felt good. As if it was diluting her system of traces of Savages energy. She smiled at the feeling. The stinging sensation slowly dying away.

"All clear." Jax announced for Clarity seeing that the girl was in pretty deep focus.

'But seriously Jefferson how does she-?'

'Grey! Not now!' Jax fumed. He so did not want to listen to gray about Clarity's powers right now. It was boring enough for him just standing around.

'Jefferson If you knew about the electromagnetic pulse. Then you'd know that she is touching a neutral wire, causing the power to pass through her. If you knew anything about alternating current power - '

'Gray?'

'Yes, Jefferson?'

'Shut up.' Jax told him quickly growing annoyed with stein by the second and stein him. If Jax was paying more attention instead of talking with stein he would have realized that his anger was causing himself to flame. The smoke billowed upward until it hit the ceiling. The sprinklers went off and Clarity screamed not expecting the sudden descent of spraying water as she was using her powers. Clarity flew backwards electricity travelling up and down her body in waves. her body shivered goosebumps littering her skin along with painful jolts of electricty traveling everywhere across her body. This was just not her day.

"The alarm!" Clarity managed to gasp out as Jax rushed to her side.

Jax's eyes widened. 'shit' he inwardly cursed.

'language Jefferson!' Stein berated even though the alarm was now clearly blaring for all to hear and Clarity was definitely to incapacitated now to shut the alarm down.

"This is a restricted exit." An official said stopping Sara and Kendra in their tracks.

"Sorry, we must have gotten lost." Kendra told him.

"I'm going to need to see your key card, ma'am." The guard said holding out his hand. Sara an Kendra exchanged a look.

"We have a Code Seven violation-." The guy said reaching for his com and Kendra along with Sara began to fight the oncoming soldiers. As Sara and Kendra were fighting something changed in Kendra. Her wings appeared and her eyes glowed red.

"We have a slight problem." Sara said over the coms

"It's been fun, fellas. Back!" Mick said as he won his arm wrestle and pulled out his gun only adding to the smoke that was billowing through the vents from where Clarity and Jax were.

"Where is that smoke coming from?" Rip questioned only to receive silence.

"We've got the file. What the hell does Kendra think she's doing?" Rip questioned as he saw Kendra tackle a guy and start to scratch is face up in a rage.

" Good question." Sara responded as she ran out of the building.

"All right, wonderful, we've got a demigoddess who's gone completely berserk. Abort. I repeat, abort. Get back to ship right now." Rip ordered.

"Roger that." Jax said as he blasted up through the ceiling and Clarity glitched back to the ship trembling. She stung all over and it hurt to use her powers. She decided that she wouldn't use her powers until the horrid stinging sensation in her body wore off. She landed in the comfy corner with a thud groaning and shivering as painful electricity waves danced upon her skin.

"I meant, "Use the door," but while you're at it, can you help return our winged avenger to her cage?" Rip fumed before his head snapped to Clarity as she all but crashed onto the floor.

"Clarity? Oh my-Are you all right?" Rip asked rushing over but Clarity snapped a hand out palm facing outward a silent message that clearly meant stay the hell back. The electricity could clearly be seen rippling in waves across the woman's skin as she trembled in great pain. Water and lightning did not go well together.

"I could use a towel" She told him and Rip nodded rushing off to get one. She clutched her arms as the shockwaves continued. It felt like she was facing some form electric chair without the actual chair part.

"Are you alright?" Gideon asked after Rip left.

"I'll be fine Giddy. I just got splashed a bit." Clarity managed to say.

-Timeskip-

The legends all sat in the chairs in front of the console. Rip faced them all looking non to pleased. Except at Clarity cause she got hurt. It had been a truly horrific scene for the time captain to see her sopping wet from head to toe having little to no control over her powers. Jax and Stein were both giving Clarity some type of guilty expression. Clarity sat next to Sara for once seated in a chair. A soft blue fuzzy blanket wrapped around her. She was in comfortable dry clothes now, but her hair was still dripping wet and frizzing like crazy due to the static electricity.

"Instead of dwelling on what went wrong, let's focus on the positive." Ray said he turned to Clarity. She was a positive or well she would be if she wasn't hurt.

"What are you talking about? It was awesome." Mick said clearly having enjoyed his little distraction.

"In the same way that tsunamis, earthquakes, and other natural disasters are "awesome." Stein quiped angry at Jefferson for getting unnecessarily annoyed.

"We got the file on Savage." Kendra pointed out arms crossed over her chest.

"Despite the hiccup with the alarm?" Stein questioned incredulously. Jax's own anger beginning to mix with the elder mans.

"Oh, so it's my fault now? You know, maybe if you weren't always yammering away in my head, I could actually focus-" Jax argued clearly at his wits end with the professor.

"You have access to 60 years of knowledge and experience. Why not just take advantage of that?" Stein questioned him. Wasn't Jax just the least bit intrigued about the girls powers as he was?

"Because there's a time and a place for scientific curiousity." Jax argued back. When would Stein learn that he didn't care about the science of it all? He wasn't a genius like him, or Ray or Clarity. He was an auto mechanic not a rocket scientist. It was bad enough with Gray hammering away about their own capabilities. Gray didn't know what it was like to take a hit on the battlefield. Even though they weren't saying her name Clarity knew the two were trying to place the blame for her getting hurt on one or the other.

"Jax I'll be fine. It's okay" Clarity said from underneath her fuzzy blanket feeling alot warmer than she had earlier. Though the stinging she now felt wasn't even close to stopping. It was a sharper sting than what she had felt when Savage's energy had been coursing through her. Last time this had happened she had first gotten her powers. She had gone to take her shower and accidentally glitched in place. It had taken a few hours to subside then so she hoped it wouldn't take that long now.

"Clarity's right, it's not your fault we made a scene. Everything would have been fine if Big Bird over here hadn't freaked out." Sara said glaring at the wall.

"Excuse me?" Kendra questioned pissed off walking up behind Sara's chair to glare at the assassin. She could not believe what she heard out of the blonde's mouth. After everything she's been through she of all people should understand a little need to rage.

"Enough. There is plenty of blame to go around. Now, fortunately, Gideon was able to generate a low-end EMP, which erased all the Pentagon's magnetic media." Rip interrupted before yet another fight could break out.

"Like security footage?"Ray pointed out.

"nice one gid" Clarity mumbled with a smile and the lights brightened a bit.

"Look, you're just lucky that the Department of Defense likes to keep incidents like this under wraps." Rip said scoldingly trying to regain order.

"Yeah they do." Clarity said remembering the time when she stole that file and didn't get brought to jail. Merely a stern telling off from Argus, the pentagon sure were tattle tales.

"Gideon, any luck with our purloined secret file?" Rip questioned the Ai veering off the lecture.

' _I hope it's something good. It would suck if this happened for nothing'_ Clarity thought to herself waiting patiently for her Ai to respond to the Captains commands.

"Please say yes." Rip muttered hopefully.

"Yes, Captain. According to the Pentagon, Savage has defected to the Soviet Union." Gideon informed them all.

"So the most powerful evil the world has ever known has just gone red at the height of the Cold War." Stein said.

"And now he's gonna help them cook up something that kills the future." Ray added on.

"Cause why not" Clarity grumbled sarcastically. Would it be so awful to want an evil doer to not want to bomb the world? It was so stupid. Why would you want to rule a world in shambles? It made no sense to the metagirl.

"Gideon, set a course for the Soviet Union." Rip ordered.

-timeskip-

"you just rest now. You took a lot of hits in the past two days" Sara told Clarity firmly as she attempted to dry off her teammates still dripping wet hair. The two were sitting in the kitchen of the wave rider. Clarity was munching on her favorite comfort food of Chocolate covered strawberries as Sara tried to help dry her hair. Clarity loved strawberries. They were her favorite fruit. The delectably sweet taste helped Clarity feel just the tiniest bit better. Not a lot but a little.

"It was nothing" Clarity told her and offered the Assassin a strawberry with a smile. It was a silent thank you for attempting to help her dry her hair and for saving her at the bank.

"I wouldn't call it that. You got Savage pretty good" Sara told her as she smiled down at her fellow teammate and took the offered strawberry. Clarity was so sweet. Sara didn't think she deserved to be hurting right now. It was bad enough she got hit with Savage's weird energy. Even though Clarity didn't voice it out loud Sara could clearly see it in the girls glowing blue eyes that she was in great pain. Sara silently wondered just what Clarity was feeling right now, but she knew better than to ask.

"If you say so" Clarity shrugged not really agreeing with Sara. If she had sensed the sprinklers about to go off then she wouldn't be like this in the first place. She wouldn't be such a hindrance to the team right now. She had been so focused on clearing out Savage's energy from her system that she ignored the feelings she felt around her. It was her own fault that she was feeling this awful pain. She kind of believed that she deserved it for being so ignorant of her surroundings.

"Hey, I mean it. You saved our butts" Sara told her taking a bite of the strawberry.

"You guys would have lived" Clarity said shrugging slightly.

"Yeah but you avoided us some major smack down. That was pretty brave" Sara told her hoping that Clarity would trust her words. Suddenly Clarity froze and she tensed. She felt it. Felt him. The hum. Chronos. Without a word to Sara she took of sprinting down the hall not trusting her towel that Sara had been using dropping to the chair. What was left of Clarity's strawberries lay forgotten on the table.

"Clarity!" Sara called taking off after her worriedly. What had gotten her so worried all of a sudden? She had seemed perfectly content.

Clarity stopped when she reached the door frame leaning on it heavily.

"C-Chronos" She gasped out wincing in pain as the hum grew stronger and stronger.

"Chronos must have followed us when we made the jump from the '70s." Rip said as he nodded at Clarity in thanks for the warning.

"He's closing fast." Jax told Rip as he stared at the console screen the triangles appearing.

"Captain, what would you like me to do?" Gideon questioned awaiting her orders.'

"Slow down, drop our cloak, and make as much noise as possible." Rip ordered.

"Whoa, that's, like, top three on the list of things we definitely shouldn't do." Jax protested.

"Just trust me." Rip requested.

' _Easier said than done'_ Clarity thought Eobard flashing in her mind.

"We run out of gas or something?" Snart questioned walking in.

"No. More like uh-ow- Space ship sky race? Whatever the -mm-equivalent to drag racing for the tarsus is" Clarity said as water dropped onto her neck. Her hair never dried quickly. It was drier than before but it was still damp.

"Well that's just great" Sara said annoyed at being chased and with the fact that Clarity was still hurting. Snart silently had similar thoughts to Sara.

"Chronos is still in pursuit. Weapons systems tracking." Gideon answered.

"Look, if this is your idea of trying to lose him, then m-" jax tried to protest but rip cut him off.

"h-huh. The Soviet Air Force to the rescue. Now, let's see how badly Chronos wants to follow us." Rip smirked

"Wow, it's a MiG-21. No one's ever been this close to one before." Ray quoted.

"Are you quoting "Top Gun"?" Cold questioned him.

"Maybe." Ray admitted causing Clarity to giggle.

"I've got heat-seeking missiles closing at a distance of less than a mile."Gideon reported.

"Seriously" Clarity muttered annoyed because why wouldn't they get missiles fired at them at this point. The first nuke was bad enough. She was sick of almost getting blown up.

"Which is why I need you to cut the engines." Rip said with a confident look.

"Whoa, wait, don't we need those to land?" Jax protested.

"I doubt we'll be landing with them if they hit us Jax" Clarity pointed out biting her lip as she watched the colorful dots on the screen.

"I said, "Cut them," Gideon." Rip ordered.

"Missiles are now targeting something else."Gideon informed

"Chronos" Jax said with a grin.

"Let's see how the cyberman likes it" Clarity said grinning as well.

"I suggest you all strap yourselves in.  
It's going to be a bit of a bumpy landing." Rip announced and everyone rushed to get themselves strapped in.

"Wouldn't be a tardis if it wasn't" Clarity smirked as she sat down and put the straps down.

"It's not a tardis" Rip muttered as he got in the captains chair.

"Initiating emergency landing protocol." Gideon said.

"How's it going, Gideon?" Rip questioned.

"There's not much more I can do.  
Elevation is 5,000.4,000.3,000." Gideon counted down.

"When I said, "bumpy," I meant, "Prepare for crash landing." Rip said as the ship crashed and skidded along the ground knocking down trees and making a huge dent in the earth below the ship dirt curling up at the sides.

"Good news, our rough landing, the ship is still fully operational." Gideon announced as sparks rained down from the ceiling.

"Clarity you okay?" Ray asked Clarity instantly associating the sound of the sparks with her.

"That uh wasn't me" Clarity said rubbing her head with a wince.

"Oh" Ray said with a blink feeling a bit stupid. Of course the ship would spark if it was damaged.

" ladies and Gentelmen, Welcome to the U.S.S.R." Rip said turning in his chair.

"If it were up to me, they would revoke your pilot's license." Martin said walking in the room a binder in his hand.

""They" are more than welcome to, considering I don't have one." Rip said rubbing his head.

Clarity arched a brow. "Well that explains why you need the roller coaster straps on these chairs." She said

"Correction. That's why there's another pilot" Snart said alluding to Gideon a devilish smirk on his lips.

Clarity hummed nodding in agreement and Rip rolled his eyes.

"Did you get anything on Savage from the Pentagon file?" Rip questioned eagerly ready to change the subject immediately.

"It appears our friend has been quite busy since we last saw him." Martin said.

"Svarog?" Rip questioned.

"God of fire in Slavic mythology a secret project the Soviets are working Savage's involvement, most likely some sort of weapon." Martin said as Tay snatched the file from him.

"I think Savage decided to play scrabble with his name, but I guess that works too" Clarity said standing up a little wobbly but she steadied herself thankful that she had been smart enough to put on converse and not her heels. Jax helped her straighten out. She smiled at him in thanks.

"Valentina Vostok. Graduated top of her physics program and then just dropped out of academia."Ray read from the file eyeing the women's picture.

"To help develop Savage's new weapon, no doubt." Martin said intrigued.

"Hmm she's hot" Sara said as she gazed at the photo. Ray shot her an annoyed look. Sara smiled innocently back at him.

"The Cold War's up for grabs, and Miss Vostok is the linchpin."Ray said smiling slightly.

"I say we put two in the back of her head and call it a day." Snart said standing up.

"We have no idea who this woman is or what her effect may be on history. She may be the next Madame Curie for all we know." Ray argued.

"She's working for Savage. That's all we need to know." Snart insisted.

"She probably has no idea who's backing her research. Just let me approach her as a scientist, and we'll see what she knows about Savage's weapons program" Ray insisted.

Clarity bit her lip. That did not sound like a good plan. Neither of those plans sounded like good ones but she felt a bit too stingy to argue with the boys. So she remained quiet as they argued about it. Although she mused that it couldn't be a worse plan than breaking into the pentagon and have everyone participate when clearly everyone was not needed there.

"It's 1986, you're American, and you don't speak Russian. She'll have you pegged as a spy in a second." Cold said.

"Perhaps I can help with that. Ingestible translators. They attach to your larynx via neural interface. Swallow them you can speak and understand any language spoken to you" Rip said opening a case of green pills and sliding them onto the table.

"The tardis did it better" Clarity said rocking on her heels.

"Well like I've said many times before this is not a tardis" Rip said to Clarity.

"How how do you turn it on?" Martin interrupted before the two could go into yet another debate about the tardis. While Martin used to like the show he felt that it went downhill.

"Gideon? Switch them into Russian. Go on. Say something." Rip said to Ray.

"I don't know what to say. Wait, I'm still speaking English." Ray said confused though it came out in Russian.

 _'So Cool_ ' Clarity thought to herself.

"I'm speaking Russian now, aren't I?" Ray asked excitedly.

"Now you're annoying in multiple languages."Leonard said.

"Gideon, switch him back to English. Now, "according to Vostok's file, she's a big fan of the ballet. She has box seats at the Bolshoi and attends every performance." Rip informed them.

"It seems the final performance of "Le Roi Candaule" is today." Gideon informed.

" , you will engage Vostok at the ballet, whilst you, Mr. Snart you're going to be his wingman.

"Oy." Leonard groaned clearly seeing that he would have to salvage this plan p-r-o-n-t-o pronto.

"Better go bone up on Vostok's CV." Ray said running off.

"I guess I'll bone up on the ballet. Gideon, bone me." Snart said.

"Hey no getting all dirty with giddy." Clarity said scoldingly before she glitched into the waverider she systems. She wondered if it would help with the pain.

Snart smirked. "Whatever you say spark plug" He muttered to himself only to reel back as he felt a shock from the spot he was leaning on. Snart held his hand glaring at the monitor in distaste. It was just a harmless little jolt but he hadn't been expecting it. He hated the unexpected.

"She heard that" Gideon said before proceeding to explain ballet to the crook.

"Hey uh Clarity?" Jax questioned talking to the light next to his bed as he sat in his bedroom. Jax was feeling a bit stupid talking to a light but he knew Clairty was probably listening. He had seen Sara do it. So it must somehow work.

"Yo Gideon is she listening?" Jax questioned the Ai figuring that he would feel less stupid if he knew for sure.

"Yes, Mr. Jackson. She can hear you just fine" Gideon informed him dutifully.

"Okay. Great. Cause uh. I wanted to apologize to Clarity. ." Jax said as he sat on his bed.

"Whatever for Mr. Jackson? She does not deem anything your fault" Gideon informed him.

"Yeah but she got hurt because me and Stein couldn't stop fighting for two seconds" Jax said looking down. His head snapped to the side as Clarity appeared next to him leaning on the wall with her arms crossed. She fixed her glasses and gave Jax a pointed look.

"Jax I'll be fine. It's really no big deal. If anything it's Rips fault" Clarity said with a shrug. Though she winced as the sting returned full force and she made a mental note not to glitch in the waverider while she was recovering.

"What?" Jax asked looking at her as if she was crazy.

"He sent every single team member into the , Ray, and even Kendra didn't even need to be there for that particular plan to work. Not to mention that really wasn't the best plan to begin with. We already lost one member of our team. Why should we lose anymore by sending excess people on a simple mission. Honestly I think he needs a few strategizing tips from team Arrow. Or just the Arrow. The Arrow has decent strategies. Oh and not to mention he makes no sense. First he says he doesn't want to lose anyone else so he wants to go to the bank himself, but when we break into the pentagon he deems that to be a situation for the entire team? It just doesn't make sense to me." Clarity said speaking extremely fast to the point where Jax thinks she'd make one hell of a rapper.

"Whoa" Jax said eyes wide cutting Clarity off before she could start again.

Clarity jumped and the lights flickered a bit as sparks flew from her fingers. "What?" Clarity questioned feeling self conscious.

"That was the most words I ever heard you say in a row. Like ever" Jax said.

"On the contrary Jefferson if you broach a subject that Miss Springs is knowledgeable and passionate about it is likely she will never shut up about it. Doctor who would be an particularly recent example." Stein said from just outside the doorway.

"Is that fighting?" Jax asked as he heard the sound of Sara and Kendra echoing throughout the wave rider.

"Sparring would be the more accurate term" Gideon informed.

"Ah, yes, it would seem that Miss Saunders and Miss Lance are training their warrior sides." Martin said to them.

"Well, I'm going to go rest until I feel less stingy. See you two later and stop blaming yourselves." Clariry said walking out of the room and into room with the center console. She grabbed her blanket from where she had left in on her chair and then glitched to her room.

"Ow ow Gid don't let me do that ow. Stings" Clarity hissed mentally kicking herself. That was stupid. She collapsed on her bed and curled up deciding to sleep off the pain. She took her glasses off of her face. She figured the team would wake her up if she was needed. But just in case...

"Wake me up if you need me Gid" Clarity instructed Gideon drifting off to sleep.

"Of course. Sweet dreams" Gideon said making Clarity smile as she drifted off.

-Time skip-

"Clarity, I fear Captain Hunter is about to make a very big mistake." Gideon warned urgently waking Clarity up.

"Wha? What do you mean?" Clarity questioned rubbing her right eye sitting up groggily. She had been very comfy under that blanket and therefore in a very peaceful slumber. She smiled as she realized the pain had indeed wore off. She slipped her glasses back on her face.

"Mr. Jackson, Dr. Stein and Captain Hunter are discussing it in his study if you would like to join" Gideon informed her almost sounding hopeful.

"Discussing what?" Clarity asked in confusion.

"Whether or not to surrender to the time masters. The Captain was offered a deal by Time Master Druce. An old mentor of Captain Hunter." Gideon informed her.

"Well we can't do that. He's probably as evil as rassilon in the season 4 finale" Clarity muttered before she glitched into a nearby light by her bed to go to the study.

"So, uh, what happens? You hand over the ship and turn yourself in to the Time Masters, and the rest of us just..." Jax trailed off with a shrug.

"die a miserably painful death. We're not that important to the timeline. They'll just wipe us off the map." Clarity interjected glitching into the room. She hopped up and sat on Rip's desk swinging her legs a bit. Spreading her arms lightning crackling in her palms and harmless sparks fell to the floor. Rip placed the cap on his scotch and smiled for a brief second glad to see that Clarity looked like she was back to her normal sparky self.

"Oh don't be so dramatic Miss Springs. You will all simply be returned to your former lives in January will be as if you never left. " Rip said waving a hand and taking a sip of his scotch.

"Aside from the fact that Starling City might be part of the U.S.S.R., thanks to our efforts." Stein pointed out from where he sat.

"All the more reason to consider the offer.  
The Time Council will do everything within their power to correct the mistakes that we've made." Rip said.

"From what you've told us they don't give a damn about collateral concerning Savage. If it just speeds up the natural course of history what makes you so sure they'll fix it?" Clarity questioned him. As much as she distrusted Rip she distrusted the time masters even more.

"Time master Druce is a very close mentor. If he says they will fix the problem then they will indeed fix it" Rip assured her though Clarity didn't believe it for a second.

"And if they see us as the problem?." Clarity asked crossing her arms.

"What?" Rip questioned his eye brows furrowing.

"Use your head Rip. We're like time vigilante's and their the time cops. They want us dealt with. They don't care what circumstances led up to us going on this journey. We don't matter enough to the time line for them to even bother with bringing us in. It would be easier just to kill us all" Clarity said trying to think of a way to explain this to the former time master so she decided to just use Team Arrow as an example.

"And they still haven't changed their mind about stopping Savage." Jax added on.

"Well, according to them, he's part of the natural course of history, terrible as that course may be."Rip said and Clarity gave him a look. Rips head was spinning as he processed Clarity's words. Was she right? Mick had said similar sentiments to him back in the forest. Were they the problem they were trying to correct?

"Look, I'm not saying that this offer is without its we abandon our plan now, then I still lose my wife and son." Rip said. The lights dimmed as Clarity looked down for a split second obviously feeling bad about that.

"So why throw in the towel? I thought you said this mission was bigger than any one of us." Jax said not ready to quit anytime soon.

"Yes, but if you'll remember, when I first recruited you, I wasn't entirely forthright about my motivations or about how dangerous this mission would be." Rip told them.

"Carter Hall knew the risks before he signed on." Stein pointed out.

"Rip. We all knew it would be dangerous. You showed us Central city in flames. That paints a pretty clear picture." Clarity told him. While yes Clarity knew the time captain lied he never lied about the dangers of this mission. That Clarity was sure of. Although neither did Thawne.

"Hmm. Well, for the rest of you, it's now time to decide whether the future is worth fighting for." Rip said. The lights brightened. Clarity had already made up her mind.

-in the woods-

"I cannot tell you how pleased I am to see you, Hunter." Druce greeted Rip as they met in the forest.

"I finally came to my senses. You were right, as always. I've risked the lives of my team I've endangered the very fabric of time itself.  
I only hope you can forgive me."

"All will soon be made right again." Druce said.

"Hello, old friend." Chronos said appearing behind Rip pointing his gun to his head.

"I'm so sorry it had to turn out this way, but the council cannot risk keeping you alive." Druce said.

"Such a shame. I won't be able to tell Mick and Clarity they were right"

"Mick and Clarity?" Druce questioned confused.

"My very differently colorful friends, who were convinced you were planning on killing me."

"Your friends seem to have abandoned you, but no matter. Chronos will track them down." Druce said with surety.

"Can't believe you brought this stooge to do your dirty work. I never had you pegged as a coward, Druce." Rip taunted him.

In that case, I promise to stay here to ensure that your punishment is carried out properly.  
I wouldn't want you to die alone." Druce said

"Who says I'm alone?" Rip questioned. And then Firestorm shot upwards firing a blast at Chronos sending him hurtling back. Nick fired at Druce but, he teleported away.

"What a wuss." Mick complained.

Chronos fired at Mick and Rip but Clarity glitched in front of them. She stood there hands on her hips las she absorbed the energy.  
The blasts having no negative effect on her. Chronos stopped firing and looked down at his in confusion. He hit the top of it hard clearly thinking the thing was defective.

"Damn time tech" he complained speaking for the first time before looking back to Clarity.

"I told you. I glitch" Clarity said before she fired lightning from her palms at Chronos and he spun taking cover behind a tree. Then he threw a bomb and Clarity ducked down as Jax fired a blast over her head. Clarity didn't have time to glitch as the bomb went off sending her and Firestorm hurtling through the trees.

"Run, punk! Run!" Mick yelled as he fired at Chronos who retreated.

"Jefferson! Where is he? Chronos' blast forced us to separate I I didn't see where he landed." Martin said coming out of the trees.

"Need a hand sparky?" Mick asked hand outstretched to Clarity who was sitting on the ground rubbing her head.

"Sure, Thanks" Clarity said taking it and Mick pulled her upright.

"Jax! Jefferson!" Rip yelled for Jax.

"All right, no need to shout I'm right here." Jax said walking out from the brush.

"There you are, thank God you're okay.  
Why didn't you answer when I called you? Did it not occur to you that I'd be worried?

"Look, I just got a little lost." Jax said before he spun and fell. Mick caught him before he could hit the ground.

"We need to get him to the med bay now." Rip said.

"I shouldn't glitch him when's injured. It might make him worse" Clarity told Stein shaking her head.

-Back on the ship-

"Oh, gentlemen, I trust everything went according to plan at the Bolshoi?

"Piece of contact with Vostok and swiped her badge." Ray said taking off his bow tie.

"Thanks to me. Pretty boy just froze his ass off." Cold corrected.

"What happened to him?" Ray asked upon seeing Jax.

"Chronos/Cyberman" Rip and Clarity said together. They exchanged a look.

"Jax here was" Mick started to say but was cut off by Stein.

"Almost got himself killed." Stein said obviously pissed off.

"And we need to get you to the med bay." Rip told Jax.

"Ah, the med bay, where a morphine drip awaits me." Mick said.

"Now just try and take it slowly." Rip told Jax calmly. Rip on one side and Clarity on the other.

"Don't bother telling him what to do he'll just do the opposite." Stein said.

"Oh, yeah, it would be my fault that I got hurt, because I didn't listen to you in your infinite wisdom. I am sorry, Professor." Jax said turning around slipping out of there hold.

"Oh no" Clarity whispered softly.

"Exactly. It seems this partnership of ours has become untenable." Stein said.

"Partnership? No, this is a dictatorship, one in which you get to call all the shots and I get to take all the shots." Jax said fuming.

"Do you think I like seeing you hurt?" Martin questioned incredulously.

"Don't act like you actually care about me, man.I'm just a life-support system.I didn't even want to come on this stupid trip. You kidnapped me." Jax pointed out.

"Oh, this old tune." Martin complained.

"Did you ever stop to think that I actually had a life back in 2016?" Jax questioned.

"I almost forgot a promising career as an auto mechanic." Stein said.

"I had a mom, a widow. What happens to her if something happens to me in 1986? Huh? She's just gonna think that I left her without even saying good-bye. Man, do you have any idea what that does to her?" Jax asked.

"We've all made can't you see that this mission, stopping Savage, is bigger than any one of us?" Stein boomed.

"I am so sick of you using that are you gonna learn you are not my father?" Jax yelled.

"I'm sorry you lost him at such a tender age, but if your father were here, right now, he'd be saying what I'm grow up, Jefferson.  
The future of the world is at stake, and if you insist on getting yourself killed, as terrible as that might be for your mother, or me, who, incidentally, would also die, I am more concerned with the billions of people who will die because of your arrogant adolescent ego!" Stein snapped.

"Okay." Jax sighed storming off Rip and Clarity rushing behind him.

"Jax wait" Clarity called catching up to him slowing him down enough for Rip to get back under his arm and support him before he collapsed.

"Wait for what Clarity? He has the nerve to talk about my ego? Nuh uh. No way." Jax said shaking his head.

"Jax...he's worried about losing you." Clarity said and the lights flickering as she spoke.

"Oh yeah. Cause hammering away about scientific facts that I don't understand really isn't distracting at all and would really lead to me making it out of a fight unscathed" Jax snapped though Clarity knew his anger wasn't directed at her.

"Do you know how he lost Ronnie?" Clarity questioned.

"Ronnie? Caitlyn told me about him a bit" Jax said.

"He lost Ronnie because they made the dangerous play. They took a chance and Ronnie paid the price. Stein doesn't want that to happen ever again" Clarity told him.

"But then why couldn't he just tell me that?" Jax asked as Clarity and Rip set him down in a medbay chair.

"Simple. His ego is worse than yours Jax" Rip said as he punched in some controls.

Jax cracked a smile. "Heh. Don't have to tell me" Jax said before he drifted off Gideon having given him a sedative.

"I can take it from here Miss Springs but thank you for your assistance" Rip told her as lasers began to patch Jax up.

"Okay but call if you need me. I'll be around" Clarity said before she ran and jumped. Glitching into a light.

"Legends 2 Cyberman 1" Gideon said.

"What?" Rip asked Gideon.

"This was a tie, Captain Hunter. I was merely fixing the score" Gideon answered.

-tiny time skip-

"Jax. Jax wake up. Steins about to do something Really stupid" Clarity said shaking him awake.

"Urgh why do I feel like it's a furnace in here?" Jax asked groggily.

"Cause steins trying to absorb something that he really shouldn't be and you need to convince him not to. Your the only one he'll listen to Jax" Clarity told him and he nodded holding out his hand.

"No time to waste" Jax said.

"3...2...1...Glitchl" Clarity said as she grabbed his hand. They landed right next to Rip in front of the console.

"I I can still remove it. I just hope I can absorb the excess power." Stein said over the coms.

"What the hell are you doing, Gray?" Jax questioned leaning heavily on the console.

"Jefferson?" Stein questioned.

"You are not Firestorm, you're just a stubborn old man who's about to make a really stupid decision." Jax told him.

"Wait, I is this what it's like when I'm in your head? I I apologize, dear boy, because it's rather distracting." Stein said getting a taste of his own medicine.

"Your body cannot handle this alone." Jax told him.

"Appreciate your concern. You were right.  
I've risked your life enough times. Now, it's my turn."

"No!" Jax yelled.

"Stein don't!" Clarity objected.

"He's too weak. He'll never get out of there alone." Jax said shaking his head.

"Mr. Snart, can you hear me? Do not let Vostok leave with that thermal core." Rip ordered over the coms.

"Now might be a good time to send in and Stein just got pinched by the Russkies." Snart was about to Glitch there but Rip grabbed her arm.

"Hey! Rip what you doing? you heard him. They need help" Clarity said with a glare trying to pull her arm out of Rip's hand.

"You're gonna have to get out of there right now." Rip told Snart.

"They're hanging us out to dry, Rip I need backup" Snart snapped.

"I'm afraid our only option is retreat." Rip told him.

"What? No I can glitch in there if you just let-"Clarity tried to object.

"You can't go in there without a plan Clarity. You'll be out numbered. It's to dangerous." Rip told her earnestly.

"That's not your call to make." Clarity told him her eyes glowing with power.

"I'm not losing anyone else on this mission! We'll rescue them but not now" Rip told her firmly though her eyes beginning to glow made him a bit uneasy.

"What about my partner?" Snart asked.

"Well, until we devise our next move, will have to fend for himself. Remember the mission. If the Soviets get that thermal core back, your partner will not be the only one who dies." Rip said still keeping a firm grip on Clarity's arm.

"Jax-" Clarity said as she glared at Rip in fury. Barely able to keep her powers contained. Lightning from her opposite hand going into the console not a harmless spark but a deadly line of lightning and the console was glowing so brightly that Rip couldn't even look at it anymore.

"Yeah I'll go find em" Jax said going to find Sara and Kendra.

"Gideon-" Clarity said hopeful.

"I'm afraid it's to late. They are all now in the hands of the Russians" Gideon told Clarity. Clarity spun ripping her arm out of Rips hold and fired a blast of pent up lightning at a wall burning a hole in the metal making Rip's mouth drop slightly as he realized that could have easily been his head. He was lucky Clarity wasn't prone to violence.

"I could have saved them!" Clarity snapped her blue eyes glowing brightly as she raged. Her shyness buried underneath her anger. Electricity crackling along her skin as her fury took over.

"Clarity just...just calm down" Rip said putting his hands up taking a few steps back.

"Calm down? Calm down! Half of our team is gone because of you! I could have-" Clarity yelled but Rip cut her off his voice raised to match hers.

"You could have what? Tried to save them on your own!? To what end!? If I had sent you in as well then you would have been captured along with them! You may have super powers Clarity but even you aren't immune to bullets!" Rip roared at her.

"Do you really have that little faith in me? In this team? What is it with you time travelers and underestimating us!? I get that we're just names in a history book to you, but you could at least try to understand that this isn't my first day! I may be a little shy now and then but that doesn't mean I'm not capable of saving my team!" Clarity roared at him.

"What? What do you mean "you time travelers"? Rip questioned confused quieting down.

"Nothing forget it. Doesn't matter now. The damage is already done. " Clarity said and glitched into the waver riders systems once again needing to get out of there fast before she accidentally hurt the captain. Clarity glitched out into the hallway and accidentally ran into a wall.

"Ow ow ow. Stupid wall. Stupid time traveler." Clarity grumbled as she tried to get her powers under control. The hallway brightening as it absorbed her power.

"I take it you didn't agree with the dear Captain's plans either?" Snart questioned from the kitchen doorway beer in hand giving Clarity an indecipherable look.

"Not in the slightest" Clarity sighed walking in to join the thief in the kitchen. Gideon made her a blue raspberry martini which Clarity took. She swirled the little blue sword with blue rasberry's stuck on it in the drink.

"I did try but..." Clarity trailed as she slumped in her seat across from the ice villain.

"I know...I heard" Snart assured her before he took a sip of his beer.

Clarity drummed her fingers on the table before she started to ramble. "I should have shocked him. I should have shocked him and glitched down there. Then none of this would be happening" Clarity said running her hands through her hair.

"Don't blame yourself. It's against your nature to hurt someone unnecessarily" Snart said dismissively.

"How would you know that, Cold?" Clarity questioned laying her head in her hand. Her hand buried in her hair as she used her free hand to make small lightning bolts against the metal table beginning to become less angry and more depressed at the situation. The lights dimmed to go along with her mood.

"I make it a habit to know my enemies. You team flash people have very similar consciences." Cold said.

"Hmm must frustrate you then. Knowing nothing about Captain Hunter" Clarity suggested.

"Oh I'll figure him out in time. Might be a little tricky but who doesn't love a good challenge?" Snart questioned.

"Oh Gideon speaking of Savage. Do you know where they're being held yet?" Clarity questioned.

"In a Russian Goulag. An impenetrable prison." Gideon answered.

"Well guess we have our challenge" Clarity said as She held up her blue raspberry martini the two clinked glasses.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Hey guys! So so so sorry it took forever! But this chapter is exactly 8189 words. So I hope that makes up for it. Now for the questions!

1\. Who should Clarity be with? This time give me five reasons why and what you think their ship name would be?

Rip:

Ray:

Sara:

Snart:

2\. How powerful do you think clarity is?

3\. Should Clarity get mad more often?

4\. Where do you think clarity will end up in the next episode?

5\. How did you like that chapter?

6\. Was this chapter long enough?

do you think will help clarity control her powers?

8\. Who should Clarity interact with more?

9\. Anything else you would like to tell me.


	8. Ch 8: The Untold Day of Hellish Waiting

This chapter is dedicated to all of my commenters! Everyone who bothers answering my stupid questions! And those incredibly awesome people are...all of you who are reading this and then will comment down the bottom at the questions. Sorry but my fingers are tired for typing this chapter. 4,500 words and I did it with no script! So I hope you all enjoy and know that every comment or pm or message inspires me to write more everyday. Okay that's all. I'll let you read now.

"Good morning Creator" Gideon greeted her voice jovial.

"Are Mick, Stein, and Ray here Gid?" Clarity questioned looking up at her ceiling still waking up. She felt groggy and her head pounded a bit. She was hearing a sort of thudding no more like a beating noise coming from her pillow but she didn't really question it figuring it was just the beginnings of a headache.

"No, I regret to inform you they are still being held in the Russian gulag however I am unable to pinpoint there exact location yet." Gideon informed.

"Then it is not a good morning" Clarity responded rubbing her eyes to fully awaken. How many martinis did she have last night? Enough to make the evening a bit fuzzy that was for sure.

"Creator? Now that's interesting..." a voice said from her right making Clarity jump up from her bed and fall to the floor in shock shrieking as she went. Within seconds clarity was in a crouch a ball of lightning appearing instantly in the palm of her raised hand. When she whirled around she came face to face with Leonard Snart relaxing comfortably in her bed on the wave rider. He was in nothing but a dark blue tank top and the dark black pants he had been wearing last night. His right hand was behind his head and he was reading the fourth installment of the Harry Potter series that Clarity had been reading the day before. The book held in his left hands grip. The thief didn't look as alarmed as Clarity was to him laying in her bed as she was about to attack him. All the pieces clicked together. That hadn't just been a headache she was hearing. It had been Snart's heart beating as her head laid on his chest! Panic was in her eyes and Snart answered her unasked question with a cool sort of calmness that only he could possess.

"Relax, nothing happened last night. We both had a couple of drinks. You had a few too many of those martini's and I escorted you back to your room after you glitched straight into a wall." Snart said and he made a gesture to Clarity's bruised shoulder. Clarity winced slightly and Snart continued his explanation of last night.

"Gideon strongly stated that it was an unwise decision to leave you unattended in your drunken state. So as a lil favor to the flash and Gideon here I stayed with you until you fell asleep. I also made sure you didn't go into a drunk induced kill hunt for Captain Hunter. Your welcome."

"T-thanks I guess" Clarity stuttered looking away.

"Although it was very hard to fight that impulse. The captains in need of some punishment." Leonard explained calmly and the ball of lighting faded from Clarity's hand as she breathed a sigh of relief. Though she was a bit freaked that she ended up sharing the same bed as Leonard Snart. Clarity almost smiled as she thought that Ray was probably having somewhat of a similar experience with Mick. Though most definitely under worse conditions. While yes it was only sleeping to Clarity it felt way more personal than that. To Clarity a bed wasn't just a piece of furniture to rest in. It was a safe space. A place that kept all the monsters away and yet there Leonard Snart lay in her one sanctuary besides the waveriders computer systems virtual world.

"But why... why are you still here?" Clarity asked cautious yet curious. I mean she had fallen asleep hadn't she? Why didn't he just go back to his own room? Why did he stay here all night? It seemed a little out of character for the ice villain.

"I would have left but you drunkenly decided to use me as a pillow. Gideon threatened to maim me if I woke you up. And seeing as how she's as mysterious to me as our dear Captain I didn't want to take any chances" Snart explained marking his page in the book before standing up.

"S-sorry" Clarity stuttered crossing her arms lightning gathering in her cheeks as she looked down completely embarrassed by the ordeal. The lava lamp Snart and Rory had procured for her starting to flicker.

"It's alright. Can't say I complained cuddling with a pretty girl. Now Cmon, breakfast awaits. Maybe the dear capitan will be awake so I can give him another piece of my mind" Leonard said nodding his head towards the door as he walked through it.

"Wait...you think I'm pretty!?" Clarity asked her voice going to a high pitched squeak and the lights overhead flickered as the lava lamp had.

"I most definitely think so pachirisu. Not everyone can pull of the bright colors you wear" Sara said walking up at an intersection also going to get breakfast giving Clarity a wink having heard the girls question.

Clarity blushed more and adjusted her glasses. She had no response. What could she even say to that? She wasn't used to people saying things like that to her. Usually they looked at her like a freak because of the abnormal shade of her eyes or her eccentric choice of clothes. Not that she would try to change any of that. It was a part of who she was and she wasn't going to hide. Even if people mostly considered Felicity the pretty one out of the two of them.

When they entered the kitchen Kendra was making breakfast for everyone with helpful instructions and food orders from Gideon. Jax was sitting at the breakfast bar with his head on the table. Just the sight of him screamed miserable. The kid couldn't sleep a wink last night.

"You doin okay kid?" Snart questioned as Gideon fabricated him a cup of black coffee with just a a dash of cream. Cold peered into the mug and his lips quirked up for just a second. Gideon had made a snowflake design in the dark liquid. Cheeky computer.

"I'll-I'll be alright. Just couldn't sleep very well" Jax said shaking his head. Snart slid him over a coffee to help him keep his head up right. The kid looked like hell.

"A few more years and you'll have alcohol to help you with that kid". Snart said nudging clarity and she gave him a little shock in response as if to say 'shut up, don't remind me'. Snart smirked and took a sip of his coffee. Sara raised a brow and Snart made a gesture that signaled he'd tell her later when he was out of danger of getting fried. Sara smirked knowing it had to be something good.

"Yeah thanks ugh so we're all just going to act like everything's okay?" Jax asked confused as he looked around what remained of the rest of the team minus Captain Hunter. So far everyone seemed somewhat normal. Well as normal as you could consider their team.

"Not a chance" Kendra said shaking her head as she passed out everyone's orders. She was pissed at Rip as well. You'd think a guy would learn. You'd think that after Carter died Rip would be more willing to help the team. Even more desperate not to lose anyone ever again. But no he didn't even bat an eye and this did not sit well with any of the team.

In front of Clarity were some chocolate chip pancakes drowning in the sweet sugary store bought style syrup along with a side of fresh strawberries with sugar and chocolate sauce. Snart had scrambled eggs with a side of white toast. Sara had French toast covered in strawberries. Jax was eating oatmeal with a side of bacon and Kendra was eating a bagel with cream cheese and a fruit cup.

When Rip walked into the kitchen everyone froze. When all noise ceased Rip looked up to see the 5 pissed off faces of his remaining crew and he gulped. Although he was very careful not to let it show.

"Good Morning everyone" Rip greeted and he received nothing but silence until clarity spoke up the lights flickering yet again as she did so. Her eyes glowing slightly.

"There's nothing good about this morning" Clarity snapped and Rip jumped slightly as a light burst near his head. Clarity happily took a bite of her pancake after scaring the capitan and her fellow teammates all mentally cheered at Rip's slightly startled form. Although internally Clarity had winced. She hadn't actually meant to shatter anything. Although there was no doubt he deserved it for letting half their team get taken from them by Savage.

"No there isn't" Rip sighed in agreement and Gideon fabricated him some coffee. Rip looked down at his mug seemingly debating something Before a bottle of rum was fabricated and he poured it into his morning coffee.

"Uhh Rip? What are you doing?" Sara questioned. Wasn't it a bit early for a drink? They had teammates to rescue. Rip needed to get his priorities straight.

"Countering the poison that Mr. Snart undoubtedly placed in it while my back was turned" Rip answered immediately his eyes going to the thief in question as he mixed the alcohol into the coffee with a spoon.

"What can I say? It's an oldie but a goodie." Snart shrugged not feeling guilty at all. He left his partner and he needed to suffer.

"I don't even want to know how you know how to do that" Kendra said shaking her head taking a bite of her bagel.

"Every heist requires it's own unique skill." Snart answered wisely.

"so what's the plan Rip?" Jax asked leaning on the table eager to retrieve Stein and the others and get some god damned sleep.

"Sorry?" Rip asked eyes flicking up to meet jax's heated gaze as Rip grabbed himself a blueberry muffin.

"How are we rescuing them?" Kendra clarified.

Rip looked down at the ground unsure of what to tell them.

"Unbelieveable. You don't have a plan do you?" Sara asked.

"I just need a little time alright? There are many variables we have to take into account-"

"Our friends are in trouble. That's the only variable that matters." Clarity said firmly. Clarity may be shy but when it comes to her friends she would do anything. To her friends were precious. They needed to be kept safe no matter the cost.

"And that's the kind of thinking that almost got you killed yesterday" Rip instantly replied and immediately tension filled the room as their eyes locked. You could just feel the static in the air between the two. Clarity's eyes began to glow even brighter.

"Or maybe your thinking is what got them captured in the first place! Ever think of that? That's just like you time travelers isn't it? Always underestimating us or shoving us to our deaths when things aren't looking to go your way. Well you know what Rip? I'm never falling for that again" Clarity snapped lightning surging across her skin in tiny waves before she glitched away taking her food and drink with her before her powers could get the better of her and she accidentally hurt someone or shattered something else.

"Well who knew sparky could be so dramatic." Cold said.

"Definitely not me" Sara said shaking her head with a smirk. Although inwardly she could tell that Clarity needed training to control her powers. It had been nagging at her since she started Kendra's training.

"You know how the saying goes. "It's always the quiet ones..." Kendra trailed off but Rip didn't really hear his crew beginning to speak. Rip stayed unmoving and he blocked out any noise his features forming a puzzled look his eye brows drawn together as he contemplated Clarity's stingingly truthful yet mysterious words.

"You time travelers?" Rip muttered to himself his voice so quiet that no one not even Gideon had heard him speak. Clarity had Rip Hunter confused yet again. She had used that same phrase yesterday. What on earth was Clarity going on about? What did she mean 'you time travelers?' Rip genuinely wanted to know just what she had meant by that phrase but he doubted she would divulge anything to him in her current state. Rip idly wondered if he should have let her go try to save them but he immediately pushed that thought away. No he had made the right call...hadn't he? Rip grabbed his now poison free coffee and blue berry muffin and went to his study to reflect and make a plan. Hopefully before he encountered the remaining members of his team again.

"Pachirisu! Cmon out! Captain rip this team in half is gone!" Sara called into the nearest light fixture and Clarity glitched back to her previous spot food and drink in hand. She looked more calmed now that the captain was out of the room once again.

"So...you wanna talk about whatever the hell that was?" Jax asked Clarity. Yes they were all mad about Ray, Mick, and Grey but Clarity's anger seemed to be on a bit of a different subject. If anything the conversation about said different subject would help distract him from gray for a bit. Jax even hoped it got a little sciencey cause that would help him get some sleep.

Clarity stabbed a strawberry lightly and repeated the motion. Her fork glowing with her lightning up until the strawberry. Clarity's lower lip was drawn in between her teeth. Should she tell them? It's not like they'd even know who he was. Jax might have a clue but Stein would be way more in the loop. Yeah maybe she could vent to Stein when he got back. Stein would know what the hell she was talking about and she wouldn't really have to explain much to him. Perhaps Stein had even been comparing Eobard and Rip as well but for now Clarity decided to just be vague about telling her teammates about Eobard. She wasn't really all that ready to talk about Eobard Thawne. Specifically the part where she had to go into the mess of explaining him to do so. Her teammates were curious so she figured she owed them at least a tiny bit of an explanation.

"Let's just say Rip's not the first time traveler I've met and leave it at that." Clarity revealed making sure to keep it as short as she could.

"Barry?" Snart guessed arching a brow. Was that the reason Clarity had decided to come on this tin can? Were her and the scarlet speedster having a little fight?

"No but he was a speedster and Barry wouldn't even count. He's from our time period." Clarity sighed finally eating the strawberry she had been stabbing.

"Worth a guess. Flash always has something to do with wrecking my heists. Figured he might as well be wrecking time too" Snart said taking another sip of his coffee. His theory from moments ago disproven.

"Don't...don't even go there" Clarity said holding up a hand shaking her head. She began to stab a new strawberry and they switched to a better topic.

-Time skip-

"Umm...Sara...I-I don't really like this plan...like at all" Clarity frowned as a bow staff was placed into her hand by the assassin. Clarity sat on a crate in the corner of the cargo bay where Kendra and Sara had been starting their training. Clarity was now out of her comfy clothes that she had been wearing yesterday and into some workout attire. Sara and Kendra were wearing similar but less vibrant clothing items.

"Don't act like I didn't see that lightning earlier  
or the lights flickering. You need better control of your powers Clarity." Sara stated firmly as she tightened her pony tail. Kendra sat down drinking water on a crate in the middle.

"What!? Sara I can't just shut off my emotions." Clarity said helplessly shaking her head.

Sara seemed to think about Clarity's words for a moment. "No but you can learn to channel your powers. You control your powers they don't control you" Sara said as she started to twirl her staff.

"Wait you think this is my powers being out of control? Sara this is beyond mild compared to when I first started out!" Clarity immediately objected but inwardly Clarity flinched and desperately tried to push away the thoughts of when her powers first awakened. She wouldn't no couldn't think about that. She never wanted to be that nightmare again. It terrified her just thinking about it. The lights flickering.

"Clearly you still have a long ways to go" Sara told her not backing down. Sara wanted Clarity safe and that meant Clarity needed to get control of her powers before she was carted off to some lab and dissected piece by piece. Clarity set her jaw and looked away. The metal staff she was holding lighting up as Clarity held it in her grip as she inwardly raged.

"See this is exactly what I'm talking about" Sara said pointing to the glowing staff. Sara could hear the menacing buzz from where she was standing across the room. Clarity rolled her eyes.

"What would you rather me do? Keep it all bottled up? Metal is a conductor for electricity first of all and second of all the last time I tried not using my powers I almost died. I'm controlling my powers just fine all things considered. So thanks for offer but I'm going to have to pass" Clarity said setting the staff down and going to walk out of the room but Sara blocked her path her bow staff blocking her exit.

"Really Sara?" Clarity questioned before she walked straight through the staff her form pixelating where the staff passed through her.

"You can't run from this Clarity!" Sara called after her.

"I'm not trying to! Barry's the flash." Clarity said over her shoulder.

"You know what I mean. You need training too. It's not just Kendra who needs to control her powers when she gets mad or in your case just flat out emotional." Sara told her crossing her arms disapprovingly.

"No offense Sara but I don't tell you how to mange your bloodlust" Clarity told her.

Sara nodded and looked Clarity in the eyes. Sara was surprised to see not just anger in her eyes like the metagirl was outwardly projecting. Sara saw fear as well and it wasn't just a hint of fear either.

"Alright that's how you wanna play it pachirisu? Fine. But you'll be back" Sara said realizing that Clarity probably just needed a little time. It was obviously a sensitive subject for her if she was so scared that she felt the need to conceal it with anger. So Sara wasn't going to push her too hard until she knew she was ready to be pushed or until she had no choice but to push her. Sara hoped the latter option never came.

Clarity roamed aimlessly around the waverider after she successfully escaped the doomed training session with lights flickering wherever she went. It wasn't that Clarity didn't want to control her powers better it was that she didn't want to accidentally harm Sara or Kendra or anyone else on this ship. She had lost control with Rip. Something she had swore to herself that she would never do again. Anger was an emotion she tried to avoid at all costs and yet Rip had just hit all the right buttons to get her to go for lack of a better word ballistic. She wasn't sure what it was but there was just something about Captain Hunter that drove her crazy.

"Gid any progress on the plan?" Clarity asked.

"Capitan Hunter has told me to assure you that the plan is coming along swimmingly" Gideon said.

"Gideon" Clarity said sternly.

"I regret to reveal that he is making little to no progress on the plan to rescue the others" Gideon answered truthfully giving in to her creators wishes.

Clarity face palmed. Of course he isn't. Then again why would he come up with a good plan? His plans didn't seem to make any sense so far so why start now?

"That's a neat trick" a voice said from the doorway to the right and Clarity jumped for a second lightning in her hand yet again looking at Leonard Snart startled.

"Oh it's just you" Clarity sighed the lightning dying and she adjusted her glasses with her right hand a spark gliding along the metal rim.

"Sorry to disappoint. Now about this little Gideon override situation. How far can you take it?" Snart questioned and Clarity gave him an uneasy yet questioning look.

"Where are you going with this?" Clarity asked her eye brows furrowing.

"Well what do you say you and I have a little adventure together? You tell Gideon to not reveal our location or what we're doing to the Captain and I'll let you help out and tag along" Snart shrugged as if it was that simple.

"We're not stealing anything?" Clarity clarified making sure Snart wasn't going to try to pull a fast one on her. She doubted he would when they were on the same ship but Clarity figured she could never be to careful. Then again they did share the same bed last night.

"Nope. Just passing the time" Snart told her.

"Gideon?" Clarity questioned keeping her eyes on Snart. Sparks falling from her finger tips giving away her excitement. It was a good idea to see more of the wave rider. Secrets that the ship held.

"Yes Clarity?" Gideon questioned.

"Don't tell Captain Hunter what Me and Snart are up to or where we are. Understood?" Clarity asked.

"Might I recommend some condoms?" Gideon asked and Clarity instantly blushed her cheeks lightly up as she started spluttering indignantly.

"Sorry But this ain't gonna be that kind of party." Snart said from where he stood calmly clearly not as dramatized about the prospect as Clarity was. Clarity on the other hand was still a spluttering mess.

"Captain Creator forever. You will not ruin my ship Mr. Snart" Gideon said.

"How do you even know what that means? You didn't even know what that idiot Ray meant the other day." Cold asked annoyed.

"Oh uh my fault sorry. I was watching doctor who in my room and I uh may have said I ship them so hard like 10 times. It was season 3. Ten and rose. Best pairing ever" Clarity explained and Cold rolled his eyes not really caring.

"Cmon fan girl let's go" Snart said nodding.

"So what are we doing?" Clarity asked curiously.

"We are going to find every nook and cranny on this-"

"Tardis" Clarity interjected.

"Exactly. Rip might be hiding some valuable stuff to steal in one or all of those places. Now relax we're not stealing anything. We're just casing the place." Snart assured her.

"Might find some good hiding spots if Rip turns out to be evil or something" Clarity said with a shrug. Leonard's eyes flicked to Clarity as his fingers glided along a crack in the wall.

"Evil? That sounds kind of dramatic." Snart drawled.

"Can't be too careful. We don't know anything about him. For all we know he could be some kind of double agent for the time masters cause their holding his family hostage or something" Clarity said shoving Leonard to move out of the way and she easily pulled the panel open. It revealed nothing but an empty storage compartment. Clarity put the panel back and they continued on their search.

"He definitely needs better planning." Snart agreed as they bent down and lifted a grate from the wave rider floor.

And so the two of them went from room to room, hallway to hallway, tiny space to tiny space finding nothing worth stealing but definitely spaces that could be helpful one day. If the wave rider team ever played hide and seek Leonard and Clarity definitely had the advantage.

"The only place we haven't checked yet is the Captains study" Cold sighed as they walked.

"He's kind of barracaded himself in there...as he "plans"" Clarity pointed out making air quotes.

"Sounds like you don't have much faith in him" Cold observed.

"The feelings mutual." Clarity replied trying to keep the hurt out of her voice.

"That may be but aren't you supposed to be the hero? Blind faith? Instantly trusting? Symbol of hope and all things goody goody" Snart inquired.

"Sorry but I'm only meta-human" Clarity replied smiling softly. She wished it could be as simple as Snart said. She wished it could be more than anything in the world but it rarely ever was. Snart smirked at that.

"So I guess this is the end of our lil adventure?" Clarity asked.

"For now, I'll see you around Glitch." Snart said walking off to find Sara and tell her what he had observed about Clarity's power control.

"Catch you later cold" Clarity said before She went to glitch into the nearest light entering the waveriders computer systems.  
Clarity had calmed down a lot after her lil adventure with Captain Cold. So she decided to see how Rip was fairing with the plan to retrieve the three and offer her probably greatly needed assistance.

"How's the plan coming?" Clarity asked glitching into the room and Rip sighed.

"If I say horribly are you going to electrocute me? Because if so might I remind you Gideon will be very cross" Rip said from where he stood looking over prison maps. His right hand tapping on his desk.

"Actually I wanted to help. You'll at least let me do that without any objections won't you?" Clarity questioned the lights brightening slightly.

Rip considered this for a moment. Was this a truce of some sort? It certainly seemed like it. "As long as you promise not to fire anything by my head again" Rip said and Clarity winced.

"Sorry, when I get mad...my powers get a little...intense" Clarity explained.

"Well if anything I think Gideon's working faster now because of it. Speaking of- Gideon? Have you found where inside the prison their being held yet?" Rip questioned.

"Not yet. But my processors are working diligently Captain" Gideon answered.

"Keep it up Gid." Clarity said.

"Of course Clarity" Gideon responded.

With that said Clarity and Rip continued to try and come up with a plan. However without knowing a way into the prison that didn't involve alerting Savage it would seem they would have to remain there another night. This greatly angered Clarity but she pushed it down. Rip was trying to rescue them. He wasn't doing that good of a job of it but he was at least trying which in Clarity's book was a step in the right direction.

"Clarity" Rip said right as she was about to walk away and go to bed for the night. Clarity paused and turned to face him.

"Yes?" She questioned her head cocked to the side in question wondering what on earth Rip wanted.

Rip opened his mouth to ask her about what she meant earlier but a little voice inside his head told him not to. As if it would lead to trouble.

"Have a good night" He said.

"It's not going be a good anything til everyone's back on this ship" Clarity told him glitching away.

"I suppose it's not" Rip sighed.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Omg! Sorry for the wait guys! But I did it' 4,500 words! Completely unscripted! Well I just wrote this up instead of going straight into the next episode because it said that they were there for two days so I figured there had to be a day where everyone was just pissed at Rip. Okay now for the annoying ass questions that I put at the end of each chapter cause I like to hear your opinions !

1\. How was this chapter?

2\. Who should I ship with Clarity? All ships ideas welcome just give me like 8-10 reasons why. (At this point any ship could prevail)

3\. What do you want to see more of or less of next chapter?

4\. Want to see more of clarity's powers? If so what ones?

5\. How long do you want the next chapter to be?

6\. Why do you like Clarity? Or do you hate Clarity? How do you want to see Clarity grow or struggle in future chapters?

7\. What is your favorite and least favorite thing about this book?

I save Snart when the time comes?

9\. Any requests for my other stories in my glitch series? (I have 4 now)

10\. Anything else you would like to tell me!


	9. Glitching to Discord

Hey Clarity fans! Okay so I made a discord today specifically so all you guys could interact with both me and each other besides just in the comments. So you can Text with each other or with me, Get sneak peeks, offer up your own ideas, have shipping wars amongst yourselves, fangirl or fanboy and just have fun talking about Clarity with everyone! I know it's probably a stupid idea but I think it could be a fun thing! So here's the link below! I hope to see you there!

/JdyKTf2


	10. Ch 9: Prison Break

"Labor Camp Number 54 Formerly known as the Koshmar or "Nightmare" gulag. Built in the 18th century -" Gideon began to explain. Rip, Clarity, Sara, and Leonard were standing around the console as Gideon explained the prison where Mick, Ray, and Stein were being held. Clarity was sitting on the console as the rest stood around it. It had been an unrestful night for everyone Jefferson Jackson in particular. So they were all just itching to get the three men back so everyone could rest properly and get back into full strength.

"Can we skip past the Wikipedia crap and get to the good stuff, like how to break in?" Snart questioned walking forward a few steps but there was only silence that followed his question. Cold waited for Clarity to shock him for being rude to Gideon but it never came. Leonard looked at her confusion in his eyes before he saw the unmistakeable glow of power and he realized it was taking all of Clarity's control to keep her powers in check. It would seem dear old Rip wasn't off Clarity's hit list yet. Too bad. Breakfast had been pretty civil this time.

"Perhaps you didn't register that as a question, Gideon." Sara suggested.

"I understood, but in its 200 years of operation, no one has successfully escaped from-" Gideon started to inform them only to be cut off by Snart.

"No offense, Gideon, but I never met a building I couldn't break into." Snart interceded.

"Well, I hope you're right. Savage knows that Stein created Firestorm, but if he finds out that he is Firestorm.." Rip trailed off.

"Always Savage with you, isn't it? My partner's in prison too." Snart reminded.

"And Ray." Sara added.

"Yeah, whatever. The point is you didn't lift a finger." Cold accused.

"You know damn well it was never my intention to get them thrown into a gulag, but I had no other option." Rip snapped.

"No other option? I was about to Glitch in there when you-" Clarity started to object immediately. The console glowing brighter as lightning flowed from clarity's right palm and into the machine.

"And then where would you be Clarity? Hmm? Thrown in the gulag with the rest of them? My apologies. Excuse me if I had no intention of having you water boarded in a Russian Prison with the nature of your abilities." Rip snapped his voice raised on the cusp of yelling. Rip looked at her with a glare. Was she still mad about this? He had thought they had gotten past this. How could Clarity not see that she would have just gotten captured as well? That she would probably be in agony if he had not intervened? Rip had been horrified to see her in such a state earlier. He wasn't about to let her get hurt because of one of his decisions yet again. Things were bad enough as they were.

Clarity looked away from him arms crossed saying nothing more. Her lips pursed together into an angry pout as the lights flickered then stayed somewhat dim to go along with the female's mood.

'Don't act like you care. I'm just a name in a book to you.'Clarity thought to herself. He was just like Eobard. Thinking that he could control her. Well no. Clarity wasn't going to fall for that trap ever again.

"Besides, I doubt that it's Mr. Rory's first time in prison or second or, I imagine, tenth." Rip pointed out with a slight sigh his tone softer. Rip could tell by the way the lights flickered slightly that clarity wasn't letting this go anytime soon. Although he was glad she wasn't firing any blasts at him again. So progress.

"It's Ray's" Clarity said her eyes glowing for a second the lights flickering dangerously before she forced herself to calm and the lights maintained a slight darkened atmosphere. Shocking Rip would do nothing to help Ray and Mick. She needed to calm down. She could do nothing about the situation now. All She could do now was help break them out. Oh man What was she going to tell Felicity? Oh sorry bestie. I couldn't save your ex so he got tortured in a Russian prison. But it's okay! Because savage didn't get the giant silver marble that they can probably just remake!

"All right, that's enough, arguing is not gonna bring the team back any faster. And Rip's right. Criminals usually do feel more at home in prison, and they know it better than anyone else." Sara said firmly ever the voice of reason.

"So?" Snart inquired ready to speed things along and get Mick the hell out of there. He wasn't too happy with his partner sacrificing himself like that.

"So what if the key to breaking in is asking someone who's been in and out of Soviet prisons their whole life?" Sara asked leaning on the console. A small smirk beginning to grow on her face as she spoke.

"And who might that be?" Rip asked her.

"Are you familiar with the Bratva?" Sara questioned the others.

"The spoiled Russian brats who like killing people? Yeah those guys are real swell. I hear they're friendly with the Arrow." Clarity said with a nod making Sara's lips quirk up just a bit. She almost laughed. Almost.

"Ooh, the Russian Mob. In 1986, they would have ruled the criminal underground inside every prison." Snart grinned clearly interested at the prospect. Maybe he's just watched The Godfather to much but Leonard Snart loves the idea of a mob. Not a killer one with pitchforks but one that's led by a single head of the family. One that looks out for their own and deals with the traitors.

"Gid...current leader please.." Clarity requested waving a hand. She wanted to rescue them yesterday. This was taking too long. Man she wished Barry was here. He could just race them out of there. She wished she could Glitch in and get them but she had no idea where they were being held or where Stein was. So that unfortunately wasn't an option.

"Yuri the bear real name unknown. He is currently at a sauna where he will remain for the next four hours if my logs are correct." Gideon answered quickly sensing her creators bad mood.

"Great. Let's go" Snart said and Sara followed quickly. Clarity went to get up to but Rip grabbed her wrist.

"What? Clock's ticking. They've already been in there for two days. Let's move." Clarity said trying to walk after Sara and Leonard again, but Rip pulled her back.

"Yes, and your staying here" Rip said making Clarity freeze.

"I -what? Why!?" Clarity asked a look of betrayal in her eyes.

"Because you need to get your powers under control Clarity. I'm not letting you off this ship til your less..." Rip trailed off looking for the right word.

"Likely to kill you?" Clarity asked a brow quirking.

"Look Clarity, I know your still upset and rightfully so, but if you had gone in there without a plan then you'd be just as bad off as the rest of them" Rip told them.

"We really don't have time for this-" Clarity said shaking her head.

"Exactly so please just stay here. Look after Jax or comfort Miss Saunders or whatever it is you do with your time." Rip said as gently as he could trying to urge Clarity into just listening to him for once.

"Fine." Clarity sighed knowing that arguing with Rip right now would only delay the rescue plan. Once Rip was sure she meant it he ran off after Sara and Leonard.

"Gid..?" Clarity questioned with a sigh.

"They're in the medbay" Gideon answered immediately.

"Thanks Gid. Please tell me when the others return?" Clarity questioned the Ai.

"Of Course Clarity" Gideon said before Clarity glitched to the doorway of the medbay.

"Knock Nickity Knock! How's my favorite quarterback?" Clarity questioned appearing in the doorway. Her heels clicking a rhythm to match her words. Jax smiled for a brief second before it faded.

"Lousy. Can't sleep and the sedative Gideon gave me didn't do a thing" Jax told her rubbing an eye as he stretched. He was exhausted.

"Cmon let's go get you some coffee then. That might help a bit. If you can't sleep might as well try to stay awake." Clarity said helping him up. Kendra walking on Jax's other side as they made their way to the kitchen.

"You seem oddly cheery. Weren't you all upset yesterday?" Kendra observed as she punched in a coffee order for Jax as Clarity sat him down at the breakfast bar.

"Well yes and no. While I am still wicked upset at Rip there's no point in being mad when it could hinder or delay the rescue. Besides I'm not mad at the two of you. You guys did nothing wrong. Rip's the one who owes me the apology." Clarity said as she made herself a hot chocolate with mini blue marshmallows. She breathed in deep smelling the rich chocolate substance inside the mug. She smiled and sighed in relief. Nothing like some hot chocolate to wake you up in the morning. Chocolate could make any bad day just a bit better.

"You really like chocolate don't you?" Kendra asked Clarity amused.

"Well not just Chocolate. Anything sweet and sugary really. Candy, fruit, all kinds of baked goods oh except for brownies. Those things are evil." Clarity said as if she was telling some huge secret and the three laughed. The laughing was cut short as Jax winced suddenly and gripped his head.

"You okay Jax?" Kendra worried for the younger male.

"Yeah I am but steins not. They're playing these Jedi mind tricks on him. I can feel it. They're making him hallucinate. We have to get him out of there. I don't know how long gray can last. He's freaking out in there. He's putting up a strong front but..." Jax trailed off worried as Kendra passed him his steaming cup of coffee and rubbed his upper back soothingly before wresting her hand comfortingly on his left shoulder trying to offer some support. She knew what it was like to be hurting and losing sleep because of your other half. Even if other half means drastically different things for the two of them.

"Steins tough Jax. He'll be okay" Clarity said mixing the marshmallows around attempting to fight down her worry with great difficulty. She hated sitting around doing nothing when her friends were in trouble. It made her feel useless, unwanted, and Unneeded. Clarity hated that feeling but it was a feeling she had been accustomed to since childhood.

"For now" Jax mumbled concerned for his other half. Why couldn't gray have just listened to him? He should be the one getting tortured not him. Stein was old his body feeble from age. He shouldn't have been out in the field alone. Yes Jax knows he himself has a widow of a mother back in central city but for the first time in a long time. He wondered about Clarissa and what he was going to do if Stein didn't make it out of this. How would he explain what had happened? What details would Stein wish her to know? Would he even have the guts to tell the woman?

"He survived a super heated fever, what was basically a black hole and a fight with an evil speedster. He'll make it Jax" Clarity said softly gripping her mug tightly trying to quell her own worry and assure Jax that his other half would indeed be okay.

"I hope your right" Jax said before he took a long swig of coffee hoping to wake himself up.

"We could knock you out" Kendra suggested as Jax rubbed his eyes tiredly his head pounding.

"No that won't work. Stein might feel it and I think Jax agrees the man is already in enough pain" Clarity told Kendra already thinking ahead.

"Thanks for the thought though" Jax told the hawk woman glad that she cares.

"Speaking of thoughts how are you holding up Kendra?" Clarity asked. They already knew how Jax and herself were feeling. The only one missing was the hawk goddess.

"Barely. Without Carter it's like I'm stuck in a freefall. Since he ..."

"Moved on to his next reincarnation?" Clarity supplied as Kendra sometimes struggled saying it out loud.

"Yeah...everything's just been in a downwards spiral. I lost control of my hawkside which is something I didn't even know could happen. So now because of that Rip has assigned Sara the task of kicking my ass everyday to try and put hawky in check" Kendra said tugging at her hair.

"Is it helping?" Jax asked skeptically.

"Well if anything it's helping me learn how to fight better. So I guess that's a plus. Sara's not an awful teacher all bruises considered"Kendra said rubbing her still sore arm.

Jax cracked a smile. Sara was a badass and it was kinda hot that Kendra could sort of hold her own against a lethal assassin.

"You know Clarity you might benefit from her training to. You won't always be able to rely on your powers in a fight." Kendra said catching the blue eyed woman off guard. Clarity jumped almost spilling her hot chocolate as she looked at Kendra startled.

"What? No. No I'm good" Clarity said shaking her head gripping her mug just the tiniest bit tighter. Hadn't Kendra been there when she went over this with Sara earlier? This wasn't a good idea. Clarity wasn't sure that she liked where this conversation was headed.

"How come? The chance to get trained by an assassin? Sounds like a pretty sweet deal to me" Jax smirked trying to help Kendra out a lil bit and encourage Clarity. If jax was honest he wouldn't mind learning a few moves from Sara himself.

"It's not as good of an idea as it sounds" Clarity said the lights flickering the more nervous she got about the whole thing.

"Why not?" Jax asked in confusion.

"Cause I Uh..." Clarity trailed off her nerves growing. The lights flickering faster. No. No she wouldn't tell them. She couldn't tell them.

 _'Cmon Clarity be like Elsa. Be like Elsa. Conceal don't feel, don't let it show. Don't let them know'_ Clarity thought to herself in vain hoping Kendra would just drop the subject.

"Are you scared of Sara hurting you? Cause yes I know it's intimidating fighting with a trained fighter but-"

"No that's not it either" Clarity said shaking her head helplessly.

"Then what?" Kendra pressed on.

"I don't want to end up hurting the two of you! Okay?" Clarity said after a few moments of Jax and Kendra's pointed stares eating her alive until she cracked.

"What? Clarity don't be ridiculous. Sara and I are both terrified of that. You think Sara doesn't go all bloodlust on me? Or I go all hawk on her? It happens" Kendra said shrugging as if it wasn't a big deal, but to Clarity it was a big deal.

"It's different for me Kendra. I don't expect you to understand" Clarity said shaking her head lightning starting to buzz over Clarity's mug. Jax's eyes widened slightly.

"Kendra-" Jax said trying to warn the Hawk who seemed to be unphased by Clarity's powers beginning to transform into something more menacing.

"Different!? Different how!? I have to get control of my powers so do you. In fact the only difference that I see is that your just to much of a coward to admit that. " Kendra said finally letting out what she had been thinking the day before when clarity had left the room. Sara should have done what she's doing now. Sara shouldn't have backed down. Sara should have stood her ground and fought to convince her.

"You don't know what your talking about Kendra" Clarity said her blue eyes beginning to glow to match her mug. Cracks beginning to form in Clarity's mug. The hot chocolate inside beginning to bubble and menacingly steam. The marshmallows starting to lose their shape.

"Clarity I know what it feels like to hurt someone.I just scratched that guy's face off for crying out loud! What are you so afraid of!?-"

"You've never killed people!" Clarity screamed cutting Kendra off. The mug in her hands shattering the chocolatey liquid seeping out onto the table. The blue marshmallows melted to nothing but blue goo. Lightning shot out from light fixture to light fixture forming a ring of light around the room before they all shattered because of the intensity. Once everything stopped the room was darkened, it was deathly quiet and Clarity's hands were shaking slightly.

"What?" Kendra questioned breathlessly.

Clarity gulped her eyes wide with terror. Why had she just said that? Jax was looking at her in a mixture of horror and concern while the only emotion Kendra visibly showed was shock. The hawk had never expected Clarity to say that of all things. Critically injure maybe but murder? That was unbelievable. And she had said people meaning more than one. Kendra felt a bit guilty for pressuring her now. Perhaps Sara had been right on letting Clarity start her training when she was ready.

"I" Clarity tried to speak but the words got stuck in her throat. The only person she had ever told was Cisco and that was only because he had vibed it. She hadn't even told Felicity. The one person she trusted more than anyone else. Her best friend. Cisco hadn't looked at her like a freak. He had fearlessly hugged her assuring her she would be okay and that he was there for her. That he wouldn't tell a soul unless she wanted him too. He made her feel safe. In that moment she didn't feel this way. In this moment right here right now she felt as if she was being burned alive. The judgement in their eyes it was exactly what Clarity had never wanted to see on any of her friends faces.

"Pardon me for interrupting but they have returned from the Sauna" Gideon informed.

"Thanks Gid. Uh we've still got some teammates to um rescue" Clarity said wiping her hands shakily on a napkin before she glitched back to the console Jax and Kendra slowly following still sort of freaked out over Clarity's revelation. The kitchen left as a disaster zone.

"Now, according to Yuri, this is where his men have access. Got it?" Rip questioned the two.

"This isn't my first prison break. We got it covered." Snart said annoyed. Mick was in trouble and he was sick of planning. It was time for action. With the way Captain Hunters plans go it was highly likely they would be throwing away the plan pretty quick so to the ice villain this was pretty much pointless.

"So how can we help?" Kendra questioned as the three of them walked into the room.

"By staying on the ship. We don't need any more casualties. Besides, Mr. Snart and Sara have got it covered." Rip told the three.

"Whoa, man. Why does it feel like we're on the JV team all of a sudden?" Jax asked.

"What you are is one half of everything Savage needs to change the face of the Cold War. And you are the only person who can kill him."

"Yeah, so you can't just bench us" Jax snapped.

"I am not going to gift wrap the two people in the world that Savage wants the most." Rip snapped his tone final.

"What about me?" Clarity questioned challengingly crossing her arms the lights flickering. Kendra and Jax shifting slightly away from Clarity what happened in the kitchen still fresh in their minds.

"As I stated before Miss Springs, Sara and Mr. Snart have things under control" Rip told her.

"So you want us three to just sit back and wait? Again?" Clarity questioned.

"Precisely yes" Rip told her.

"but I can help-" Clarity tried to protest.

"Clarity I highly doubt your powers are very helpful for a mission that requires a high magnitude of stealth. So unless you've miraculously made leaps and bounds of progress and now have perfect control of you're abilities your staying on this ship. Got it?" Rip said his voice raised. The last thing Rip needed was for Clarity to glitch in there and get the three of them captured. It was safer to just send the thief and the assassin because they were good at stealth related tasks. Clarity would simply get in the way. Besides Rip didn't want to see her hurt again.

Thankfully for Rip before Clarity could protest further Snart intervened.

"Let's go Sparky. You can help me find Raymond's toy suit" Snart lied taking her hand walking her out of the room briskly and around the corner stopping just outside the door. Clarity made to snap at him and protest but paused when the thief put his pointer finger to his lips signaling her to be quiet. He nodded his head to the door just as Rip spoke again. Clarity nodded in understanding and the two eaves dropped on Rip and Sara's conversation.

"Oh, Ms. Lance, could I borrow you for a moment? I have something that might help you out with the mission." Rip told her.

"So what did you really want to talk to me about?" Sara questioned calling bullshit immediately. Rip was a horrible liar.

"Gideon, will you please show Ms. Lance the projection of 2016 should our rescue mission fail?" Rip questioned the Ai.

"I'd be happy to, Captain." Gideon confirmed.

"So this is what will happen to Russia if we don't get Stein back?" Sara questioned unimpressed.

"Not Russia. This is Star City. The rest of world doesn't look much better." Rip told her shaking her head.

"That's impossible." Sara said shaking her head.

"Not if Stein creates a stable Firestorm for the Soviets. Here in 1986, they're already perilously close to creating a prototype. Listen to me, Sara. Everything Everything we've tried to achieve so far could be lost. And not only will my family die 150 years from now, but your family, your city your entire 21st-century world will suffer." Rip told her.

"That's why we're gonna get Stein back before Vostok can break him." Sara with surety.

"Well, I, I hope so, but we need a contingency plan." Rip told her with a sigh.

"What are you saying? I'm saying that if at any point throughout the operation it becomes clear that Martin is beyond our reach-"

"You want me to kill Stein?" Sara asked horrified.

Clarity gasped rather loudly and Leonard covered her mouth. He made a head motion that clearly meant let's get out of here. So Clarity glitched them to her room. Once they arrived Clarity collapsed on her bed Leonard releasing his hold on her.

"Well Rip's really starting to show a pattern here. First Carter's kid, Then the hawk himself, leaves Mick and the Boy Scout to die, and now he wants to kill the good professor. That makes half our crew dead or dying. Now you can say what you want about me Glitch. A thief, a murderer, I don't care but I never ever turn my back on one of my own" Snart said pacing the floor. He waited for a response of some kind. A flicker of a light fixture, the sound of a spark hitting the floor, the feel of static on his sweater, even the smell of something sizzling but nothing happened. Snart looked over at Clarity to find her with her knees drawn up to her chest her arms wrapped around them as she hugged them.

"Clarity?" Snart questioned with a frown. He was unsure if the woman had even heard him at all.

"go" Clarity said hugging her knees to her chest.

"What?" Snart asked confused.

"Go okay? please just leave. Go save the team. I need to be alone right now" Clarity told the thief hugging her knees tighter. It was taking everything in her to keep her powers in check right now. She didn't want to accidentally hurt the thief when she broke down and to much had happened in the last few minutes for her to hold all the emotions inside.

Snart gave a curt nod in understanding but paused in the doorway. He looked back over his shoulder at Clarity. He didn't exactly want to leave her when she was upset but then again Mick was waiting for him to break him out. Snart almost asked her Why? Why she wasn't defying Rip's so called orders and coming with Sara and himself to rescue them but something about the look in Clarity's eyes stopped him. It was a look that he never expected to see on the female heroes face. She looked defeated. Snart left to go to find Raymond's suit with a shake of his head. Clarity was right. They didn't have time for any of this.

"I'll see what I can do Mr. Snart" Gideon told the man alluding to her creators mood.

"I'll do the same on my end Gideon." Snart told the computer.

The moment the doors to her room clicked closed Clarity broke down in tears the lights in her room flickering uncontrollably lightning buzzing every which way along the metal walls, ceiling, and floor. Small metal objects lifting and whizzing around but Clarity didn't notice. She was to busy crying her eyes out. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. This shouldn't be happening. Martin Stein didn't deserve to die. He was one of the only other legends who knew about the reverse flash. They had done everything to keep him alive back on Team Flash and now she was just supposed to let him die? Not to mention it was highly likely that Jax would die as well because of their connection. That just made Clarity feel even more miserable. She couldn't just sit here and do nothing but what if Rip was right? What if she would only get in the way? she couldn't risk the chance that she would be a hindrance. It was too important to gamble with Martins life like that. It was a double edged sword and her tears were making her face sting with pain. Yet another lovely feature of her powers.

"Am I right Gideon? Does Rip really not care about us?" Clarity questioned aloud as tears streamed down her face her powers still out of control in the metal box of a room.

"That is not your concern right now Creator" Gideon said crossly not liking the sight of Clarity upset and crying.

"Gid...there's nothing...I can't do anything about it. You heard Rip. I'll just get the rest of them caught. My powers aren't exactly stealth friendly" Clarity said with a sniffle.

"Miss Lance is about to make a very big mistake. I doubt the words of a thief will be enough to convince her" Gideon told her.

Clarity wiped her eyes on her sleeves. She took a breath and stood up. Her face stung because of her tears but it wasn't anywhere near as bad as it was a few days ago. It was bearable but annoying. Gideon was right. If Rip wouldn't listen to her then she would make sure that Sara would. She wasn't really sure what she was going to say to the assassin but she was sure that she was going to change her mind. Whatever her heart told her to say in that moment she would say. Clarity always listens to her heart more than her head. She was strange like that.

"You're right. Thanks Gid. I don't know what i'd do without you" Clarity told the Ai. Clarity glitched into the waveriders systems.

"I don't want to think about it" Gideon replied.

-in the cargobay-

"Impressive how many weapons you can fit in that outfit and how much stupidity Raymond can squeeze into this one." Snart said walking into the room shutting Ray's suit into the case.

"The plan is to save him too, not just Stein and your partner. We can't have Clarity be the only optimistic one around here." Sara pointed out sharpening her knives.

"Oh, I'm gonna save Raymond, all right, so I can beat some sense into him. And what about you?" Snart questioned.

"What about me?" Sara deflected answering a question with a question.

"Clearly I'm not the only one with a side mission. What did Rip keep you after class to talk about?" Snart asked her even though he already knew.

"He just wanted to go over a few details of the plan." Sara said shaking her head. Details. She couldn't believe she just called assassinating a teammate details.

"He wants you to take out the old man, doesn't he? It's the obvious play. It's also heartless." Snart pointed out not holding back.

"The plan is to save Stein. And if, for whatever reason, we can't, Rip showed me what will happen to my home in 2016, to our families. If Stein breaks, the damage is irreversible." Sara said with a shake of her head.

"Nothing is irreversible Sara. I mean you came back from the dead after all." Clarity said glitching into the room her eyes slightly puffy from her tears. She forced herself to smile but it just turned out to be bittersweet.

"Clarity don't make this harder than it is. I have to do this. I know Team Flash is all goody goody no killing but sometimes you have to make a difficult-" Sara told her.

"Been on a lot of heists, and even when things got rough, I never took out one of my own." Snart told Sara more than a bit disturbed by how hard she was trying to justify Rip's cold orders. You never turn your back on your own. It didn't matter what was going on. It was against his code and Snart hated anyone who went against his code. His father went against his code.

"Well, this isn't a bank heist." Sara told him.

"No it's more important than that Sara. It's someone's life. Two peoples lives actually. You kill Stein Jax is going to die too. I've seen it happen before. To Stein when Ronnie his previous half of fire storm died." Clarity told Sara.

"If it's two people or the millions of lives in the future-"

"That's Just it Sara! Rip doesn't care about us past people. Not really. He may say he does but that's not the truth. All he cares about is what happens in the future. In his time period. To him we're all just names in a history book, things that he has no attachment to. He thinks he knows so much more than we do just because he's from a time period more advanced than our own. Well you know what his way isn't the only way Sara. There are two sides to every story. There has to be a better way than this" Clarity pleaded the light's flickering as she thought of Eobard thawne.

"There isn't. Rip knows more about time than any of us. If he says it's the only way then it's the only way. I don't care if he's from the future he knows what he's talking about." Sara said standing her ground.

"First, he left my partner twisting in the wind. Now he's gonna have you ice old silver-top.  
We're all just pawns, Sara. Come on, I'm the crook, you're the assassin, Clarity's the hacker,." Snart tried to reason with her leaning on her weapons case trying to make her see sense. Snart was thankful Clarity had calmed enough to back him up. It had been unnerving to see her powers not working earlier. He liked to see her sparking.

"He's not just asking me to kill. He's asking me to save the future. And if, for whatever reason, we can't save Stein, then I'm gonna do what needs to be done." Sara told him with finality.

"Killing isn't an option Sara. Not in this circumstance. Not when it's one of us. You can't just kill Stein. He's a part of this team, he's...he's family" Clarity told her growing desperate the lights continuing to flicker.

"Clarity I'm not going to kill him unless I have to. Okay? You have nothing to worry about. We'll get Ray and Mick back in one piece and Jax will be fine." Sara said trying to assure her placing her gun down. Clarity glared as Sara left Martins name absent in her promise. She couldn't believe how heartless Sara was being.

"You know Sara you being an assassin never really scared me. I knew I could trust you to have my back. Even your bloodlust never made me think of you as a monster but if you kill Stein...if you kill Stein that just might" Clarity said a single tear sliding down her cheek. A painfilled bittersweet smile upon her face.

"Clarity" Sara whispered hurt by the brunette's comment but she glitched away before Sara could say anything else a light shattering to pieces as she departed.

-time skip-

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kendra asked Jax concerned.

"Something's changed. Grey thinks we've abandoned him. He's starting to lose it in there. I can't take this." Jax said his hand on his temple.

"We've got to tell Rip." Kendra said.

"The guy who benched us? He'll just tell us to sit tight. No, I hate feeling so helpless. This is exactly what it was like when I blew out my knee. I could barely walk, recruiters stopped calling, my mom always crying. I just wish there was something I could do." Jax said shaking his head.

"Wait. Your connection with Stein, it goes both ways, right?"Kendra asked.

"Yeah." Jax said with a nod.

"So maybe we can send him a signal." Kendra urged.

"Grey did tell me about this one time he and Ronnie... Get a knife. You need to cut me." Jax told Kendra.

-at the console-

"I'm sorry to inform you, Captain. The probability of the United States losing the Cold War has risen to 99%. Star City, the seat of the resistance, is predicted to fall in 2003." Gideon informed him.

"Come on, Sara." Rip muttered.

-back at the prison-

"You mentioned the Quantum Splicer earlier, Professor. Your friends are counting on you to make the right decision." The female scientist said to Stein as they walked.

"I have eyes on Stein." Sara informed.

"The future is cementing. You must extract Stein before he enters the lab!" Rip urged.

"Kill her!"Vostak commanded the guards firing at Sara forcing her to take cover behind a wall.

"What's happening, Ms. Lance?" Rip asked.

" I couldn't rescue Stein." Sara told him.

"Have they moved him into the lab?" Rip questioned.

"Yeah, where Savage has every guard in the gulag watching him." Sara told him.

"Well, if that's the case-"

" I know what I have to do" Sara assured her expression pained.

"Gideon, are you able to detect the Professor's life functions remotely?" Rip questioned.

"Yes, Captain. His pulse is still strong."

"Yeah, not for much longer."Rip muttered.

"Rip, Jax, and I need to talk to you." Kendra said the three walking into the room.

"Now is really not a good time." Rip told the two.

"Yeah, this will only take a minute. I know you think you can't risk losing us, but that's assuming we'd fail." Jax told Rip firmly.

"And we won't I'm not afraid anymore. I can do this." Kendra said confidently.

"And I don't got to be Firestorm to be a part of this team." Jax told him.

"Look, I am not prepared to risk anyone else." Rip told them.

"But your okay with having Sara eliminate a member of our team?" Clarity questioned glitching in her eyes glowing slightly the lights flickering her anger at Rip showing. The betrayal she felt indescribable.

"look Ever since -"Rip started

"Carter? His death wasn't your fault." Kendra told him.

"I know. But as Miss Springs has alluded Stein's will be." Rip admitted.

"And Jax's" Clarity said crossing her arms.

"What?" Rip asked turning to Jax confused. That was something he hadn't known.

"Doesn't matter. Look all I got to do is touch him, and we can fly out of there." Jax told Rip not wanting to get into the mechanics of their bond and everything.

"Yeah, once you've scaled a 50 foot fence topped with razor wire, gotten past eight sharpshooters, and entered a gulag full of the most dangerous criminals in the U.S.S.R." Rip pointed out.

"Yeah there's that or I could Glitch him over the fence and drain the power to the facility. Kendra and yourself make a distraction to divert Savages attention away from us as Snart finishes rescuing Mick and Ray while Sara provides Jax and I cover from up top in her sniper position where she was originally going to be to murder a member of our team in cold blood" Clarity countered immediately and Rip looked at Clarity

"Listen you're playing chess without all your pieces on the board." Jax pleaded. Clarity flinched at the chess analogy. Eobard Thawne loved chess. She hated that game now.

"Maybe you're right." Rip relented.

"So that's a "yes"?"Kendra questioned.

-time skip-

"So, if you glitch in and land here, Jax can wait for Stein to come into the courtyard and you can drain the residual energy" Rip said to Clarity pointing to a spot on the map.

"Thus Shutting off all the power." Kendra smiled.

"Distracting the guards and giving us time to save our team". Jax said with a nod.

"The probability of this plan being successful-"

"There is a 15 second window where the sharpshooters on the tower aren't covering the breaker." Rip told clarity.

"Which means i only have 15 seconds to drain the power from the entire facility. Not to mention i'll be leaving myself wide open. I can't exactly Glitch and drain energy at the same time." Clarity said with a nervous laugh the lights brightening. At least this way she could do something to help.

"I do not like this plan Clarity" Gideon said with a bit of worry.

" Have a little faith, Gideon." Kendra told the AI.

"You can do this. I know you can." Rip assured her with a nod placing his hand on her shoulder.

"No time to waste. Let's suit up" Clarity said grabbing Kendra's hand glitching the two to where they keep their suits. She was unsure on whether to trust Rip's words or not but decided to at least hold on to them for good luck.

"She's got this right?" Jax questioned rubbing his bad leg.

"We can only hope Mr. Jackson" Rip told him.

-at the prison-

"What the hell are they doing?" Sara asked as she saw Clarity glitch in front of the breaker. Jax in the corner of the fence laying low.

"What I should have done from the start Helping rescue Stein." Rip told her.

"What about the time line?" Sara asked.

" I have a plan. Forget about the fail-safe." Rip ordered.

"Isn't it a little late for plan C?" Sara asked.

"Not if Clarity can drain the power without getting shot. Speaking of which give her a little cover would you. She's not exactly in the safest location at the moment" Rip pointed out.

"cmon the glitch. your totally Glitch. Okay...1...2...3...Glitch!"Clarity whisper exclaimed her blue eyes glowing bright blue as her body covered itself with lightning as she drained the power as fast as she could the lights shutting off one by one before the whole prison went dark. Clarity dropped to one knee panting. Sara firing two shots killing the guards who wanted to shoot Clarity.

"i did it" Clarity breathed out a bit exhausted. That felt like running a marathon. Was this how Barry felt everyday?

"ha. Barry Allen who? now that was fast" Jax told Clarity clapping her on the back as her powers faded.

" That door leads to the loading bay. From there, you can get to the jump ship."Snart told Mick.

"Hey, Mick, this is a strange kind of hug." Ray groaned from over Mick's shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Mick asked his partner.

"I got something to do." Snart told him.

"Vostok knows Stein is the other half of Firestorm. She's trying to merge with , once Stein is inside the reactor, he will become Soviet you copy? I have the shot." sara said.

"Sara, don't do it." Snart said.

"I don't have a choice. It's the only way to save Star City, our families, the future." Sara said her finger on the trigger.

"That's how a killer thinks. And that's not you anymore." Snart told her.

Sara looked into the scope thoughts clouding her mind. What Clarity had told her before she left swirling in her head over and over and over again. She couldn't do it. She couldn't pull the trigger. Snart was right she wasn't a killer. Clarity believed she wasn't a monster. She wouldn't go through with this. Screw Rip.

"How's it going up there? Sara? Sara, are you there?" Rip asked her.

" Now you're on the comm? We need to get out of here." Sara exclaimed pissed off.

"Whoa! Don't shoot! Grey's in there!" Jax exclaimed to Snart as the ice villain went to shoot at vostak.

" Lot of good it would do anyhow." sara said.

"Man, screw this!" Jax said starting to run limping slightly from all the fighting.

"What are you doing?" Sara asked.

"I'm getting Stein back." Jax said.

"We'll cover you." Snart said Sara, Snart, and Clarity protecting Jax fighting soldiers as Jax got to stein.

"I know you're in there, Grey!" Jax said.

"And he's begging for you to save yourself." Vostak said.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Professor Stein. Your mind is stronger than hers, Grey. I get it. I know why you've been so hard on me You're trying to protect me. You don't want to lose me like you lost Ronnie. And that's why I know you're not gonna let her kill me. 'Cause I've had you inside of my head, and I know what a tough, old son of a bitch you can be. So you got to fight her, because you and me, we're Firestorm, Grey. You and me!" JAx exclaimed grabbing his hand.

"Jefferson! You okay?" Stein asked now that he was unfused.

"Yeah, you?" Jax asked.

"Yeah. Not for long. I tried to warn her. Without the Splicer and myself, her nuclear powers are dangerously appears Dr. Vostok is having a bit of a meltdown. It's it's fascinating." Martin said.

"Grey Seriously?" Jax questioned him. Martin shrugged unable to come up with a response.

"I think what he means to say is "run." Sara said.

"I'll have the jump ship waiting just beyond the main gate." Rip said and the team all rushed to the jumpship by various methods. No one wanted to get blown up.

The minute everyone got on the jump ship Clarity had Stein trapped in a hug the lights on the jump ship shining brightly.

"What's this for my dear girl?" Stein asked her. The old man had fully been expecting this kind of welcome back from Clarity. She tended to be a hugger. Especially if you almost died or did something stupidly heroic. The first time he had experienced a hug from her was when he and Ronnie had unfused after the blast. At first it had been weird and Martin had been annoyed by some strange female metahuman hugging him but over time he had gotten used to it.

"For being alive. You really need to stop these close calls professor." Clarity told him.

"I'll do my best" Stein assured as Clarity finally released him.

-timeskip-

The legends all gathered together in Rip's study. Clarity sat on Rip's desk her legs swinging slightly. She felt relieved that the team was back together again but the little bit of trust she had for Rip Hunter grew even smaller. It didn't sit well with Clarity how easy it had been for him to want to off one of their own. They were a team, a team was supposed to be family, at least to her it was. So the next time Rip Hunter decides to try and leave one of their own for dead Clarity pinky promised herself that she would take a stand. No matter what situation.

"Courtesy of Yuri the Bear." Mick said slamming the bottle of scotch down on Rip's desk startling Clarity out of her daze.

"How did you even have time to steal this?" Sara asked amused as Mick poured Clarity a shot.

"There's always time to steal." Snartreplied with a shrug moving from teammate to teammate.

"Thank you. And just so you know, I know you're more than just a thief and I think I'm not the only one either." Ray said nodding his head over to Clarity as he looked up at Mick.

"You took a beating for me. We're even. End of story." Mick told him.

"Well, thank you." Ray told him.

"More drinking, less feeling." Mick replied taking a swing from the bottle.

"A toast to the first time we haven't completely ruined the time line." Stein said lifting his glass.

"Please tell me that's true, Gideon." Rip asked tapping his glass.

Clarity crossed her fingers her eyes squeezing shut the lights brightening as she hoped.

"I am happy to inform The projections of the future are back to normal." Gideon told the team her tone jovial.

" I'll drink to that." Kendra grinned.

"To Rip. To things not going according to his plan." Snart said. Clarity giggling as Snart spoke.

"Yes I must admit Miss Springs may have had the better idea this time around" Rip said.

"May?" Clarity asked raising a brow.

"Definitely" Rip amended his tone somewhat apologetic.

"To the Captain." Clarity said raising a glass the lights brightening.

"To the Captain." Everyone Chorused.

"All right." Jax grinned.

"Hold on, Jefferson. You're not quite 21." Stein told the younger man.

"Yo" Jax protested giving Stein an annoyed look.

"In 1986, the drinking age in Russia was 12, so..." Sara trailed off.

"As long as he doesn't drink like Clarity over here. I think the boy will be fine professor" Snart smirked. Within the next five seconds Snart was Knocked out of his chair by a small electric shock from Clarity. Snart made himself comfortable on the floor in response. Mick stealing his chair.

"I hold my liquor perfectly fine thank you very much" Clarity said throwing her head back downing the shot.

"Well I'm happy to see that you're feeling better Clarity" Ray grinned. The last Ray had seen of her she had still been kinda down for the count.

"Oh! I can't believe I forgot" Clarity said Glitching into Ray's lap and hugging him tightly.

"I'm sooo glad your okay" Clarity said. Ray let out a surprised laugh and hugged her back.

"And you!" Clarity exclaimed pointing to Mick who raised a brow at her. Clarity's other arm still wrapped around Ray's neck.

"Yeah sparky?" Mick questioned hugging his liquor just the slightest bit closer not wanting the woman to steal a drop.

"Bang!" Clarity said making a gun with her finger her tongue sticking slightly out of her mouth before she fired a small burst of lightning out of her pointer finger the shock lighting Mick's drink on fire.

Mick lifted his glass up to his face fascinated. "How did you do that?" Mick questioned amazed.

"I Glitch" Clarity told him purposefully glitching back onto Rip's desk her legs swinging. she winked at Ray who grinned nodding back at her.

"My desk is not a chair Miss Springs" Rip gently reminded slightly annoyed.

"Yeah I doubt she'll be moving any time soon" Snart said still chilling on the floor sipping his drink. Rip sighed. This crew was impossible.

"Well, perhaps we can let the age limit slide this one time. After all, you were the hero today. You saved my life." Stein told Jax.

"Oh, that? That was no biggie." Jax said shrugging it off with a smile.

"Having merged with an insane Russian scientist, I now know how lucky I am to have you as my partner." Stein told Jax.

"Partners." Jax agreed with a smile.

"Stein doesn't know, does he? That I almost killed him?" Sara asked Rip as they stood off to the side looking at the party.

"That I advised you to kill him." Rip corrected guiltily.

"It's funny. When I was in the League of Assassins, failure to follow through on a hit was unforgivable, a thousand times worse than death but the only thing I could think about was what Clarity had said to me. Maybe I'm losing my edge." Sara said with a frown.

"Or gaining a new one. The fact that you didn't pull the trigger speaks volumes. You know, the safe move was to kill Martin with the Cold War hanging in the balance. I would like to think it was your humanity that stayed your hand." Rip told her.

"I'd like to think that too, but I had some help." Sara said looking from Snart to Clarity. She looked over at her just in time to see Clarity pale. The glass in Clarity's hand falling to the floor glowing with blue light before shattering on the rug.

"Clarity-" Ray said in concern before the ship shook with a blast.

"What was that?" Sara panicked.

"Chronos" Clarity told the team.

"We have been struck with an explosive projectile." Gideon said.

"Again?" Clarity asked annoyed glitching to her seat.

"No kidding." Ray Agreed.

"Everyone get strapped in now! We're in the Temporal Zone. I don't understand.  
No one should be able to-" Rip said shaking his head rushing to his seat.

"You were saying?" Snart asked.

"A scan of the vessel confirms Clarity's suspiscion that it is the bounty hunter Chronos." Gideon informed.

"Oh, man, this guy has impeccable timing." Jax exclaimed.

"He appears to be following us." Gideon observed.

"Firing countermeasures. Countermeasures effective." Gideon confirmed.

"Have we lost him?" Stein asked.

"Yes, but not his aft shield is gravely compromised." Gideon told the team.

"Initiating evasive maneuvers." Rip said.

"Ah! The vodka was a bad choice." Ray winced.

"Impact in three, two, one." Gideon said the ship crashing in some unknown time period.

"Sir, we've just been knocked out of the timestream." Gideon informed.

"What does that mean?" Kendra asked.

"It means we're crash-landing in place and time." Rip said.

"And this is soo a tardis" Clarity grinned.

"For the one hundredth time it's not" Rip called back at her. Seriously now? She wanted to do this now? but no one on the team especially Rip could deny that she put a smile on their faces despite the tense situation.

-timeskip-

"Gideon, camouflage the doesn't look like the type of place we want to linger out in the open." Rip told the Ai.

"Hey Ray...isn't that...?" Clarity trailed pointing upwards.

"That looks a lot like a Palmer Tech building, but why does it have a Smoak logo on it?" Ray asked.

"Ray didn't you give your company to felicity?" Clarity pointed out and Ray's eyes widened.

"Wait. This is..." Sara trailed off in disbelief looking around.

"Star City." Clarity finished immediately recognizing many familiar sights now in ruins.

"I thought you said the time line was safe." Sara snapped at Rip.

"Gideon didn't lie Sara. It's not in her programming" Clarity said protectively. Rip shot her yet another curious look.

"Yeah, Star City was intact in 2016. This this is 2046."Rip told Sara but was still curious on how Clarity knew that about Gideon. He guessed she could have assumed it but still.

"Don't move!" The green Arrow said jumping down onto a crate so he towered above the legends team. Rip pointed his gun at him.

"Oh, thank God." Sara smiled in relief.

"Hey!" Clarity smiled waving happy to see Felicity's boyfriend once again. Sparks falling from her finger tips. Where there was Oliver there was most certainly her bestie. She couldn't wait to see felicity and tell her all about what's happened so far.

"I said don't move." The green Arrow warned positioning his bow more forcefully now pointing to Clarity making the brunette stop her wave her smile dimming slightly as she grew confused.

"It's me. It's Sara." Sara said uneasily stepping in front of Clarity. Why wasn't Oliver lowering his bow?

"Hey Oliver, look I know it's been a long time but don't you remember that Rip Hunter recruited us to become legends?" Ray quesioned and he still didn't lower his bow.

"Oliver cmon it's Clarity. Felicity must have missed me all these years hasn't she? Ray told you we went with Rip Hunter." Clarity questioned her finger tips sparking happily as she thought of her best friend.

"I never heard of any legends." The green arrow said shaking his head firing at the legends.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
And end. Mwahahahahha. Okay guys that's it for this chapter! So here are some questions for ya! Pls try your best to answer them as fully as possible because I really love reading your comments. It makes me think I'm not writing this story for nothing.

1\. What were your favorite 4 moments in this chapter for your desired Clarity ship?

2\. Has your ship changed? Why or why not?

3\. What do you want to learn most about Clarity?

4\. Will you join the Discord for Clarity fans? Why or why not?

5\. What's your favorite thing about this story so far?

6\. What do you think the best Clarity moment in this entire book is?

7\. What do you hate about this story?

8\. What do you want to happen to Clarity the most in future chapters and why?

9\. When, where how, and for what reason do you think she originally met Each member of the legends team before she became a legend?

10\. What arrowverse character should be Clarity's nemesis?

11\. What do you think is Clarity's greatest fear and why?

12\. Which legend do you want to comfort Clarity the most when she's upset and why?

13\. What arrowverse and or superverse character do you want Clarity to meet and interact with the most and why?

14\. How powerful do you want Clarity to be? How strong do you think she is? Do you think she's weaker than others believe or stronger than she herself thinks? Or do you think it's something inbetween? Explain pls.

15\. If you could say one thing to Clarity. Give her one piece of advice... What would it be?

16\. What arrowverse or superverse villain do you want Clarity to fight the most and why?

17\. Should the legends all watch/read Clarity's origin story? Why or why not?

18\. Which legend do you like as Clarity's close friend on the ship and for what reasons?

19\. Do you think I'm a good author? And why?please be honest.

20\. How obsessed with this story are you? Be honest...

21\. Anything else you want to ask, rant, or tell me

22\. Did you answer all the questions thoroughly and completely? Did you explain why for each of them? If you did congratz! You just won yourself a prize! You get a oneshot written about anything and or anyone in the entire Arrow or superverse! So comment yes if you did (I'll be checking if you actually answered all the questions or not) then pm me to discuss what you want your oneshot to be about!


	11. Ch 10: Bad things in 2046

Merry late Christmas everybody! I hope you enjoy your super tardy present! This chapter is dedicated to all my fans of this story and of Clarity! Don't forget to do the questions at the end because they really help me in my writing and it helps to know that people are interested in the book. Also it would sort of be like a late Christmas present to me as well! So if you want to give me a late Christmas present answer the questions at the end of the chapter when your done reading!  
? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ?

"Get back!" Rip called to the group everyone taking cover from the unknown archer.

"This guy a friend of yours? I don't like him." Mick said as he hid behind a pillar.

"What are you doing?" Sara snapped at Rip as he shot his gun at the green arrow.

"It's called shooting back." He replied.

"Stop trying to kill my friends" Clarity told him lightning covering Rip's gun forcing him to lower the weapon.

"He's trying to kill us miss Springs. There are priorities" Rip snapped at her over his shoulder.

"I don't care. Oliver might just have dementia or maybe he's drugged up or something. It wouldn't be the first time. It's been like 30 years of crime fighting crazy bloodthirsty people. Things like that tend to happen with him. " Clarity pointed out in defense of her best friend's significant other.

"It's a nice thought Clarity but he can't be the Green Arrow. His aim isn't as good as in 2017. Even with memory loss he couldn't have deteriorated this much with how much training he had. That's not Oliver Queen." Sara said.

"He sure dresses like him." Ray pointed out.

"Shoots arrows like him." Snart added as Arrow after Arrow came whizzing by them.

"Well, whoever he is, I don't plan on sticking around to get shish kebabbed by this dude." Jax said as Snart shot his gun at the Arrow making him roll for cover.

"Kid's right. Let's stay behind and kill him." Mick said wanting to burn this punk. No one shot arrows at him and got away with it.

"We need to return to the ship!" Rip called and everyone went running back to the waverider save for Clarity who stopped to stare at the green arrows form in confusion. If he wasn't Oliver...then who was he? It couldn't be Roy...Roy would have at least known Sara or herself...So who would take up or possibly steal the mantle from Oliver? It didn't make any sense?What had happened? Was Felicity all right? She couldn't feel the usual buzz of a com. What's up with this future? Clarity wondered as the Green Arrow shot three arrows directly at her.

"Clarity! Snap out of it!" Sara called horrified as she saw the arrows fly towards the meta human. Sara thought the worst was about to happen. She went running back to Clarity fear in her three arrows that the Green Arrow had shot stopped in front of Clarity hovering in front of her. They glowed with a blue crackling light as Clarity's electricity coated the arrows surface. Sara let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she saw the arrows floating in midair. Sara grabbed her hand snapping Clarity out of her daze the metahuman glitching the two back to the ship. The arrows dropping to the ground the moment they left with a clatter.

"Great metahumans..." The Green Arrow said completely done with his life.

-back on the waverider-

"All right, Rip. Tell us the truth." Sara said as everyone walked into the console room together sparks raining from the ceiling. Not because of Clarity but because the ship was just that messed up.

"You've all seen how the timeline is malleable in flux until it is set. Well, this future is not set.  
Remember when I told you it was dangerous for any of you to know too much about your own futures? Well, the events that you dread could very well come to be due to your actions to prevent them." Rip told the team.

"You know what I think? I think you think too much." Mick told Rip.

"Believe me when I tell you that the best thing for yourselves and for this mission is to make the repairs to the Waverider here in 2046 then head back to your own time and make sure that none of this ever comes to be."Rip told the team.

"After the mission" Clarity added adjusting her glasses. Rip smiled slightly at her.

-Timeskip in the engine room-

"Looks like the whole propulsion system's jacked." Jax said as him and Ray looked around.

"How do you even know what we're looking at here?"Ray asked him.

"Doesn't matter if it takes you down the road or through time. An engine's still an engine." Jax said walking over to wear Rip was working under some kind of engine.

"How long will it take you to make repairs?" Rip asked rolling out and standing up.

"I'm not too sure, but it would go a lot faster if I had some help. Maybe Kendra could lend me a hand?" Jax questioned not so subtly.

"Enlist whoever is free to help, I have this to contend with. This is the Neuromorphic Interface for Gideon's logic and navigation matrix. Without it, Gideon cannot function" Rip revealed.

"Well, that explains how we got stranded here in the future." Jax said looking at the device as Rip scanned it with a device.

"And why Gideon's not answering me. It's dark in there. Pitch black. I can't see anything. The hum feels off and it is not a nice feeling" Clarity said glitching out of a light with a shiver rubbing her arms a bit creeped out by the experience. It had been like a horror movie Gideon no where to be found.

"Palmer Tech was working on a self-learning, Neuromorphic Cortex. They surely would have gone to prototype by 2046." Ray said.

"Knowing Felicity there's no doubt they would have" Clarity agreed smiling briefly thinking of her friend. She wondered how her life's been for the last 30 years. She hoped she was okay. Of course she was okay. She's Felicity.

"We are going to need that prototype." Rip said

"Ah, Palmer Tech is now Smoak Technologies, but, uh, I'm sure I can still get us in." Ray said.

"If you can't I can. Felicity probably never changed the password since after you..." Clarity trailed off.

"Got captured by that evil magic guy? Yeah knowing her she probably wouldn't have changed it. Hey did you know she once made a password password and I actually believed that-" Ray agreed with a nod.

"Dude Focus" Jax reminded Ray who nodded cutting himself off. Right they had more important things to deal with.

"As I said, we must keep you, and Ms. Lance separate from your future homes. Evidently Miss Springs as well because of your close ties there. In any case, there's a reason why I recruited individuals adept at misappropriating others' property." Rip said walking off to find the thieves.

-Timeskip-

"So the rest of the team's on a field trip to Palmer Tech, now Smoak Technologies.  
Palmer Tech sounds better, right? Be honest."Ray questioned Kendra.

"Honestly, they sound about the same." Kendra said and Ray frowned making Jax smile.

"Clarity?" Ray asked wondering if she had a different opinion. Plus he wanted to try and get her mind off whatever she was feeling-or he guessed wasn't feeling because Gideon was offline. She had looked pretty disturbed earlier.

"Smoak technologies has a nice ring but nothing beats an original. I'm torn" Clarity said hopping up to sit on the console swinging her legs. Kendra took a step back from Clarity discreetly. She didn't seem all to safe to the hawk since she had found out she killed people.

"Even assuming our compatriots return with a Neuromorphic prototype, we'll still need to prepare Gideon for the new device." Martin reminded the four. Clarity smiled. She was going to fix Gideon all right.

"And the engines could definitely use some loving. Actually, I could use an extra pair of hands." Jax said to Kendra.

"Well, Raymond, why don't you and Ms.  
Saunders continue repairing Gideon, and Miss Springs and I will assist Jefferson with the engines?" Stein suggested.

"Actually I'll stay with Ray and Kendra. Gideon's too fascinating to pass up" Clarity said her fingers sparking in excitement.

-a little while later-

"You really are pretty good at this." Ray laughed as Kendra used the blow torch to weld to broken pieces of metal together.

"Well, I was a shipyard welder in 1944." Kendra admitted.

"No way. A real life Rosie the Riveter?" Ray asked amazed.

"Is there anything you can't manage to put a positive spin on? Kendra asked with a laugh.

"Uh, no, wait I got it: the DMV." Ray said with a nod.

"Oh I can!" Clarity said as she fiddled around with a circuit board that had gotten all jumbled and out of whack.

"What? No way. That place is a cesspool of boring" Ray denied shaking his head.

"I can!" Clarity protested shocking Ray teasingly lightning crackle slightly upon the metal table making Kendra jump away a bit in slight fear.

"Hey Clarity ease up on the shocks. Don't you think that's a little dangerous?" Kendra snapped at her glaring. Her voice laced in anger. Clarity froze and her smile disappeared. She looked back down at the circuit board in front of her tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. She pushed some more pieces around with her powers before she spoke again this time her voice coming out softer and slightly hurt despite doing her best to sound unaffected.

"It's no more dangerous than a joy buzzer" Clarity said.

Ray looked from Kendra to Clarity in confusion. Kendra was definitely overreacting. It was just a harmless shock. Ray doubted Clarity would ever try to actually harm him with her powers. So why was Kendra so angry about it? Clarity was just sparky, flickery, like a lightning bug. That didn't mean she had to try and put her down for it.

"So What is it?" Ray asked Clarity walking around to sit next to her resting his arm on the table.

"Hmm?" She hummed looking up at him confused her powers stopping. Her lower lip drawn between her teeth.

"What's the positive spin on the dmv?" Ray asked eagerly leaning closer to emphasize his excitement.

"Ray maybe not get to-"

"Relax, Kendra. It's fine. So, Clarity, you were saying?" Ray asked leaning his chin on his hand giving her his full attention in an attempt to make her feel better.

"Oh. Well you're there for so long that you can make some friends in line. That and make a ton of sloth, snail, and tortoise jokes while your waiting" Clarity said.

"Oh that's actually pretty good. Don't forget you can make fun of the clerks." Ray said going back over to finish welding.

"Wow making fun of people? Ray Palmer you do have a dark side."Kendra said a bit shocked that Ray had said that but she was glad that he was away from Clarity. The woman's once harmless and playful powers now just seem like a death trap waiting to happen to Kendra.

"You making fun of me?" Ray questioned.

"Little bit. Doesn't mean I don't find your unwavering optimism enjoyable." Kendra grinned.

"I find watching you weld enjoyable." Ray grinned back.

" , in case you weren't aware, you are on an open channel, and we can hear everything you're saying. Is it too much to ask for some professionalism around here, and why am I getting so upset? One moment, please." Stein snapped over the coms.

-with Jax and Stein-

"I'm not upset. You're upset."Stein said to Jax after he clicked off his com.

"No, I'm not." Jax replied clicking his off as well.

"My elevated blood pressure confirms that you are" Stein countered.

"I'm just - I'm just getting annoyed that those two are talking instead of working. And that Kendra is being like that towards Clarity after I mean-"

"You like her." Stein grinned.

"Dude, you're being crazy. I don't know what your even talking about. And which her?" Jax replied in denial.

"You do remember that we share a psychic connection. I can sense what you're feeling. You have a crush on Kendra and your upset about the way she's flirting with Raymond and treating Clarity. Speaking of what did Clarity tell you? I can feel it eating away at you" Stein replied.

"If that were true, then you would shut up." Jax said already annoyed at where this was going.

"Hey, it's no day at the beach for me, either.  
Believe me. You think I enjoy feeling the emotional roller coaster of a teenage boy?"Stein questioned.

"Well, it doesn't matter, 'cause I don't stand a chance with her anyway and what Clarity told me is none of your business." Jax said shaking his head.

"Now, why would you say that?" Stein questioned.

"What Clarity told me is not my secret to tell and Because right now, my competition is a billionaire genius who built his own super-suit and some other dude she's known for 4,000 years who she is destined to be with."Jax lamented.

"If I may offer one word of advice" Stein butted in.

"I really wish you wouldn't." Jax said shaking his head. The last thing he needed right now was another damned lecture.

"That word would be "confidence. You met my younger self I was quite the ladies' man.  
Put yourself out there. Good things will happen. And as for the other dilemma keeping whatever this is to yourself is not helping you Jefferson. If you just tell me I can assure you you'll feel better. Perhaps she already told me" Stein said.

Jax rolled his eyes. "Yeah I doubt she told you that she's killed people" Jax replied before slamming his hand over his mouth eyes wide. Crap. Crap. Crap. Fucking crap. God damnit Jax what did you just do!? Jax thought to himself horrified.

"I imagine so" Stein said grimly.

"Okay That was not the reaction I was expecting" Jax said shocked.

"It is not likely that miss Springs will be trying to murder any of us Jefferson. There is nothing to concern yourself with." Stein replied shaking his head.

-time skip-

"All right. Grey and I have got the mains back online.

"Great. Uh, Ray's working on something called the quantum manifold with Clarity, But I can't seem to get this to cooperate. I don't know how she fixes these damned things so easily" Kendra said with a frustrated grunt.

"Let me give it a try." Jax said doing a better job than Kendra.

"Hey, you actually seem to know what you're doing here." Kendra praised.

Uh, yeah, machines are kind of my thing. Plus, I've been looking at the instruction manual in my downtime, so" Jax admitted.

"Most people can't follow the instructions to build their new bookcase, and here you are working on a spaceship. A time-traveling spaceship from the future, no less." Kendra grinned.

"Well, when you put it like that, I am kind of amazing." Jax said.

"And humble." Kendra said.

"Hey, if you ever have any bookcases need putting together I'll know who to call." Jax said.

-with Ray and Clarity-

"So, Raymond, you were working with Kendra earlier. I couldn't help but notice there might've been a little spark." Martin said walking in the room.

"Oh sorry that must've been me. I tend to do that" Clarity said waggling her fingers sparks flying through the air.

"But how'd it get through the coms? You weren't really putting your finger by your ear except when you tucked a strand by it a few times" Ray wondered.

"That wasn't quite the type of spark I was referring to. I believe that Miss Saunders may-"

"No" Clarity said instantly cutting stein off.

"I beg your pardon?" Stein questioned.

"No. No absolutely not. No matchmaking Stein. Kendra's still struggling over the death of Carter! what is wrong with you? Why would you even- Oh no please do not tell me that-you know what you don't even have to. For a supposed genius your a moron" Clarity said rubbing at her temples walking out of the room her heels clicking on the floor as she went to go find Jax and stop whatever the hell poor Kendra was about to deal with.

"Okay so what about Kendra professor?" Ray questioned.

"Nothing Raymond never mind. I'm just surprised she was able to help you weld so easily." Stein said heeding Clarity's warning.

"Jax! Just the person I was looking for! Could I talk to you for a second?" Clarity questioned from the doorway to the room Kendra and Jax were working in.

"Yeah sure what is it?" Jax questioned tuning to face her.

"Um in private? It's about something you told Stein" Clarity said biting her lower lip. She really felt bad about doing this to Jax but she had to set him straight. Kendra should be allowed to mourn a bit at least. Even if she was being a bit testy towards her about her powers.

Jax gulped his eyes widening slightly. "Uh yeah sure. Kendra I'll be right back" Jax told her walking to follow Clarity.

"Be careful" Kendra called making Clarity pause for a second. She was about to say something over her shoulder but instead sighed shaking her head continuing her walk.

"Clarity I am so sorry" Jax began once they were far enough from Kendra that she couldn't hear.

"You should be" Clarity replied.

"Look I know I shouldn't have told grey about what you said yesterday but"

"Wait, you what?" Clarity questioned turning to face him in confusion.

"That's what you wanted to talk to me about? Right? Me telling grey that you. Ya know...killed people" Jax said trailing off to a whisper for the last two words.

"No, actually that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about, but it's okay. I mean your not treating me like Kendra is so it's alright" Clarity told him accepting his apology. As long as it was just Stein he told Clarity was certain that it was fine. She trusted Stein despite his sometimes egotistical behavior. And it wasn't exactly like she was deliberately trying to hide it she had just never told anyone.

"If you didn't want to talk to me about that then what did you want to talk to me about?" Jax questioned confused.

"Kendra." Clarity said.

"More dating advice? Damn grey is really covering all the bases here." Jax said shaking his head.

"No. Jax I understand that you like her but you need to understand that she lost her soulmate a few days ago and with the way her reincarnation works at least from my understanding of it everyday in her dreams she experiences sort of flashbacks of her past lives. And it's like she loses him all over again. What I'm trying to say is that if you like her and you really do care about her you'll leave her alone and let her deal with that loss" Clarity told him as gently as she possibly could.

Jax mulled over her words. "I guess I never thought about the reincarnation thing" Jax  
admitted.

"And?" Clarity questioned.

"Alright alright. You don't need to worry. I'll back off" Jax told her.

"It's the right thing Jax, Trust me" Clarity said giving him a small pat on the shoulder before going back to work. She didn't like not feeling Gideon. It made the waverider feel cold and empty. So Clarity wanted to fix he as fast as possible.

"What was that about?" Kendra asked as Jax walked back into the room.

"Nothing. Just Stein being annoying as usual" Jax lied.

-time Skip-

"Oh, they're back." Stein said as Clarity, Stein, and Jax stood in Rip's office fiddling around with a gadget.

"Where's ?" Stein questioned. Not seeing the other criminal.

"Sleeping it off." Snart replied.

"Did he throw himself a little party?" Clarity asked raising a brow.

"Something like that" Snart replied to her walking briskly out of the room.

"We have the Neuromorphic Prototype. Any luck with the ship's engines?" Rip asked walking up to Jax.

"Yeah, it's all good. You know Clarity's actually pretty good with handling a lot of the more Gideon related stuff." Jax said nodding to Clarity.

"Really?" Rip questioned eye brows drawing together looking at clarity in a mixture of confusion and surprise.

"Is there something wrong, Ms.  
Lance?" Stein questioned the quiet assassin.

"Well, all my friends and family are dead, except for Oliver Queen, who happens to be dead inside and missing his left arm." Sara said.

"What!?" Clarity asked the power going completely out for a second Clarity forced herself to calm and the lights slowly went back on.

"Felicity is fine Clarity. Don't worry. She broke up with Oliver and left Star City. She's probably one of the only one's who is alive" Sara said trying to soothe her.

"But Diggle, Thea, Roy, your father, your sister,-" Clarity listed shaking her head tears in her eyes.

"Gone. All of them are gone" Sara told her.

"Oh calm down Clarity they aren't really dead. As I have told Sara numureous time today That" Rip began but Sara cut him off.

"this is just a potential future and that it's all gonna go back to how it was when we return to 2016 if we return. But what if we don't? We all know Carter's not coming 's not like we have the safest line of work." Sara pointed out.

"I think if Sara wants to stay and help that then we should. I mean, that's what we signed up for: - to be heroes." Jax implored.

"I agree with Jefferson." Stein said.

"Yes, of course you both do, and Clarity doesn't even have to say anything. I already know how she feels about the matter because none of you understand the pitfalls of changing the timeline. Meddling with the future is arguably more dangerous than changing the past, because it is still in flux." Rip explained.

"Your wife and son's death are in the future. You want us to change that." Sara pointed out.

"Don't play that card with me." Rip said anger in his green eyes.

"So what? Are you only willing to risk the timeline if it's your own family?" Sara questioned.

"I am not just trying to save my family and I'm not just trying to save one city, but the entire world!"

"And if This guys attack spreads from Star City? What you don't think he's capable of world domination? What happens when offing the green arrow isn't good enough? What's to stop him from going to central? Going after the Barry Allen of 2046? Or other cities?" Clarity questioned speaking up.

"This man is nowhere near Savage, Clarity. Don't try to compare them because it is not the same thing" Rip told her.

"Why? Because he's not immortal? You think we should just leave a man to die just because he's about to fall at the hands of the wrong tyrant!?" Clarity questioned.

"I'm not being the selfish one here, Clarity" Rip told her.

"Go to hell."Sara said shaking her head.

"Most likely. If you want to go and save Mr.  
Hawke, then be my guest. I'll keep the ship here for one hour, then we're leaving. With you on board or without." Rip said his voice final.

-Time skip a little while later-

"Oliver! Oliver!" Sara called as the two stepped out of the elevator.

"Thought I told you to go." Oliver said as Sara and Clarity walked into the arrowcave. The space now looking like something out of a horror movie.

"You never told me that. Hi Oliver. I'm glad you haven't lost an eye yet. That's progress right?."Clarity said stepping out from behind Sara smiling as best she could waving at Oliver sparks flying from her fingertips because at least someone was still alive.

"Clarity take Sara and Glitch back home." Oliver said waving his only arm at them.

"We can't do that Oliver. Grant Wilson has Connor. They're gonna kill him." Sara said.

"He knew what he was signing up for and you know there's nothing I can do to help him." Oliver admitted.

"That's not the Oliver Queen that I know."

"Or the one Felicity loved" Clarity added.

"Maybe I'm not that person anymore. Look at me, Sara. I'm literally half the man I used to be.

"Then that's the half this city needs." Sara said.

"You became this cities hope Oliver. Connor could have became any vigilante. He could have created a new name but he didn't. He chose to be the green arrow. Because being the green arrow is more than putting on a silly costume. Diggle thought it meant something, Roy thought it meant something, Thea thought it meant something, Laurel thought it meant something, and Felicity thought it made you a hero before anyone else did. Oliver you were the first to put on a costume and fight to save your city. You inspired Barry, you inspired Roy, you inspired Ray, you inspired me, and even though he won't say it you inspired that kid out there. I know that's not what you meant to become but you became something else. Something better than what you were and that is the part of you that I know is still there" Clarity told him. All the arrows scattered around glowing with blue light as clarity gathered them up and put them in Oliver's arrow holder hanging on the wall.

"He's got too many men, Ollie. I can't do this by myself. Clarity has powers but she can't fight like you and I.

"What about your other friends?" Oliver questioned.

"We're on our own unless We're not." Sara said holding out Ollie's bow to him.

-timeskip in the battle-

"There's to many of them! We need help!" Clarity called to Sara as She kicked a guard in the gut.

"Clarity what are you doing!?" Sara questioned.

"I'm getting help!" Clarity said before glitching back to the waverider.

"There's too many of them." Clarity said shaking her head gasping for breath practically collapsing on the console.

"That's Great you tried. Go get Sara. We're leaving." Rip told her.

Clarity's hands balled into fists.

"No" she said. The air growing heavy with static.

"I-I'm sorry what?" Rip asked her spinning around to face her. "Clarity I gave you and Sara an hour-"

"shut up" Clarity told him. The lights in the room beginning to flicker so badly that the lights were blinding one second and pitch black the next before they settled on staying out. The only light source coming from the faint glow of the console.

"Gideon turn the bloody lights back on and start the-" Clarity's hand flew out towards Rip electricity coating her palm with a blue glow. The time master suddenly went flying backwards into the wall. Clarity pinned him with her powers. Electricity curling around Rips arms, wrists, legs, and ankles holding him to the walls surface. Rip stared at her eyes wide. How had she done that?

"The human body gives off a good amount of electricity." Clarity said answering Rip's unanswered question with a smirk. This wasn't an ability Clarity generally liked using but she was done with Rip leaving her friends to die. It wasn't even just about leaving Sara. It was about Rip leaving Mick, Ray, and Stein. About them all leaving Carters body behind like he meant nothing. It was about allowing Oliver Queen to get murdered simply because he's not from the right time period. No, not this time. This time Clarity wasn't going to stand for it.

"What the hell do you think your doing!?" Rip exclaims as her left hand bury's itself into the front of Rip's shirt. A sphere of lightning appears in her Right hand. The only light source apart from the console being Clarity's glowing blue eyes, the bonds of lightning, and the blue ball of light in Clarity's hands.

"I'm taking over the ship. Because Clearly you've lost your damned mind" Clarity growled out her eyes beginning to glow brighter.

Rip chuckled at her "Gideon-"

"Gideon disregard all the Captains orders until I say otherwise" Clarity snapped cutting Rip off. How far could she take it? Clarity wondered snart's earlier question flowing through her head. Would Gideon listen? Clarity hoped she would.

"Of course Clarity" Gideon responded and Clarity internally grinned. She guessed Gideon listened to her over the captain.

"You don't know me Rip." Clarity begin.

"Clarity, you and I both know your not going to do anything to me." Rip told her his green eyes sharp as he stared into her own glowing blue eyes.

"Why not? It's not like you would be my first kill." Clarity whispered to him a light on the opposite room shattering glass raining down as she spoke.

"I've done things. You think these powers are just for show? One shock to your brain and I could take away Miranda and Jonas forever." Clarity said her finger tips sparking slightly by his temple. Rip internally flinched.

"One shock to your chest and your heart stops beating." Clarity said putting her palm flat against his chest lightning glowing on the outer edges of her hand. Rip gulped.

"Your spinal column you never walk again and that's not even counting any lasting nerve damage I could cause on top of it all." Clarity said her hand on the back of his neck making sure he kept looking at her. That he would see how serious she was. That he would understand why she was doing this.

"I would ramble on but two of my friends are sort of in trouble. So you can either keep being a dick and have your family ripped away from you forever with no chance of ever regaining them! Or you can be a good little time master and help save Star City in 2046" Clarity said laying all Rip's cards down on the table.

Rip froze his eyes wide all color drained from his face as he realized that he may have miscalculated with Clarity. He had never guessed that she was capable of this. His wrists and ankles were already going a bit numb. He could see in her eyes that she was beyond serious. What she suggested were unforgivable irreversible deeds. But Rip thought looking into Clarity's eyes. He guessed abandoning Star City would be doing the same thing to Clarity.

"Fine I'll help you save Star City" Rip relented. Clarity released him immediately. The lights brightened once again. Rip fell to the ground rubbing his wrists. They were practically raw. The only thing that saved the rest of him was his clothing.

"Round up the team! I'm going back" Clarity said glitching back to the battle.

"How did you convinced Rip to stay?" Sara asked Clarity.

"Actually, sending in the cavalry was his idea.i just gave him a little motivation" Clarity told Sara with a wink. Snart smirked.

"Where's ?" Rip questioned firing a blast.

"Oliver?" Ray questioned in shock.

"It's good to see you again, Ray." Oliver said with a nod.

"Is that my atom suit arm?" Ray asked.

"It's not like you were using it" Oliver shot back.

"Kendra. Thanks for the assist." Oliver said with a nod though he was a bit confused on where the male hawk was but he decided not to say anything.

"So who exactly did I beat up? Sara never told Me. Some spade fanatic I'm guessing" Clarity questioned and Oliver actually smiled.

"His name is Grant upon a time, his father, Slade, tried to ruin my life.

"That's not a nice family." Ray said.

"That's good shooting, John."  
It's Connor.

"Either way, it's Green Arrow." Oliver said.

"I'm just working on determining our next destination. I've considered Sara's suggestion of hell, but I think I'll give it a miss for the time being." Rip said putting his pen down looking up at Clarity as she glitched into the room.

"I just wanted to apologize for What I did and for what I said. I just wanted you to know that I would never actually do any of that. I guess these past few days of close calls really just caught up with me" Clarity apologized.

"No need to apologize Miss Springs. You were right. Even with our influence the future and past both remain in tact. So there's no harm done" Rip told the brunette.

"Wait did you just say I'm right?" Clarity asked her smile brightening up the hole room as harmless sparks fell from her fingers.

"Of late I've discovered that I still have a lot to learn, I admit. Including the ability to trust my crew. You've taught me a lot in the past few days, Clarity. Now I can't deny that every future, and every person in it is worth fighting for. That said this mission is going to continue to present us with difficult choices, and I need to know that you are a member of this team and you won't be shattering any more light fixtures by my head or blasting lightning at me or zapping me into walls." Rip questioned.

"only if you really deserve it" Clarity promised.

"All right, Gideon, let's see if these repairs that Clarity, Martin, Ray, and Jax made are up to scratch."

"As far as I can tell, Ms. Saunders and Clarity did most of the work, while the three gentlemen competed for-"

"Just get us out of here. Please, Gideon." Gray said.

"I'm gonna miss this place." Mick said as he stared out the window.

"Yeah, they really seemed like your kind of people." Ray observed.

"I don't know who my people are anymore." Mick admitted.

"So where to next, Captain?

"Well, the beauty of this mission is that the real question is not where, but when."

"The wonders of a tardis" Clarity said stretching out her arms.

"It's not a tardis Clarity. How many times must I remind you?" Rip questioned.

"Everytime, Rip" Clarity grinned and Rip sighed.

"In which case, I suggest that we next hit Savage when he least expects it." Rip said said the team was off away from 2046.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
1\. Why do you like this story? And what would you like to see more of moving forwards?

do you ship Clarity with? 12 reasons why they should be together in your opinion.

3\. What did you think of this chapter? Be honest.

4\. Did you hate anything about this chapter? Be honest.

5\. Who do you think is going to be clarity's best friend on the waverider and why?

6\. What was your favorite moment for your Clarity ship this chapter?

7\. What do you think of Clarity's fashion sense/ outfits? What would you like to see her wear?

8\. How strong do you believe Clarity truly is or do you think she's weaker than she seems?

9\. Are you happy that Kendra x Ray will not be happening? Or should I have left it in?

10\. Should I continue this book into season 2 or should I make a new book for season 2?

do you want to learn most about Clarity?

12\. Describe Clarity in one word

13\. Anything else you would like to ask, rant, or tell me!


	12. Ch 11: icing the villains

"Go ahead, Jonas. He's listening." Miranda's voice says flying through Rip's study

"Hi, Daddy. We miss you."

"And love you." Miranda reminded.

"And love you." Jonas repeated.

"Anything else you want to say?" Miranda questioned Jonas.

"Come home soon, Daddy." Jonas said.

"Hi, Rip. Not sure if you got our last message.  
I told Jonas that you got caught up with work, but I really thought you'd be home by now.  
London is Things have changed. It's hard to tell what's going on with so many soldiers and rumors.I just want to know you're all right.  
Wherever you are, whenever you are, I love you, Rip."Miranda said then the holgraphic recording repeated itself as Rip watched it with wet eyes.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Captain." Martin said walking in the study.

"No, uh, not at all. Just, uh, catching up on work." Rip said getting up out of his chair.

"What is all this?" Stein questioned looking at all the papers scattered around. Some he recognized as the captains hand writing and the others being Clarity's while the rest were foreign to him.

"Just trying to connect the dots, find the optimal time to strike at Savage." Rip explained.

"And?" Stein questioned.

"And the trail's gone cold. In order to preserve the element of surprise, I wager the best course of action is to travel further back in time, but nothing here indicates where to find him" Rip said in disappointment.

"Well, perhaps I can help you look." Stein offered.

"I've been looking! I apologize. It's just the stakes are so high. I vowed to save my family, but I'm failing them. Perhaps I'm not the Time Master they need."

"You must be. You're the only one they have. Can't Gideon help us? " Stein questioned.

"No. When a timeship returns to the Vanishing Point after a mission, its CPU is updated from the temporal database, which, given my rogue status, we are unable to do." Rip revealed.

"So, what you're saying is Gideon requires a software update. Which explains why you've been holed up in here for the past week.

"Has it really been a week?" Rip questioned spinning around.

Stein hummed in affirmation.

"Couldn't be. Clarity was just in here going on about quirks that Savage is bound to have in every era" Rip said his eyebrows furrowing.

"I'm afraid that was about three days ago Captain" Martin said.

"Feels like she was just here" Rip muttered to himself.

"And I'm afraid some of our teammates are getting just a tad antsy." Stein told him.

-In the cargo bay-

"I'm done." Mick fumed as he throw a knife into a poor defenseless crate. Clarity floating the knife back to mick with her lightning making it tingle in the thief's grip before he threw it again.

"Don't mind him. He's still sore about having to leave 2046." Snart said eyeing mick as he held his deck of cards in his hands playing cards with Sara making sure mick's knife throwing didn't travel to close to where Clarity was laying down.

"I'm sore because I was recruited for my unique ability to light things on now, I'm locked in the one place where I can't light things on fire: a spaceship."

"Tardis" Clarity corrected from where she lay on one of the containers as she played with her powers lightning traveling across the metal crate.

"Whatever you say sparky." Mick replied.

"Where do you think you're going?" Snart questioned his partner.

"Why? You gonna clock me in the head if I don't listen again?" Mick questioned walking off.

"He's not letting that go anytime soon" Clarity sighed as she twirled some of Sara's knives around with her powers.

"Everything okay with you two?"Sara asked.

"Yeah, peachy." Snart replied.

"Translation: No" Clarity said.

"Watch it Glitch. We may be on the same team now but that doesn't stop me from turning you into an ice sculpture today" Snart said fingering the gun at his side.

"I'd take ice sculpture over Kendra right now" Clarity said with a frown.

"Kendra? Is she still talking to you like that?" Sara questioned looking at Clarity in concern.

Clarity nodded glumly. She wished she had never said anything. She really did but she couldn't take it back now.

"What made her start acting like that around you anyway? She doesn't even treat mick and I that bad and we're supposedly the worst of this bunch" Snart said laying his cards down as well.

"Couldn't tell you" Clarity said half lying. Enough people knew already. She didn't want the rest of the team knowing.

-Timeskip-

"Systemic malfunction.I'm stranded, unable to is Captain Eve Baxter of the timeship Acheron, requesting critical rescue." The brown haired and eyes woman on the screen said.

"And we care about this chick why?"Mick questioned.

"We don't, but the Acheron's computer will contain the current intel on Savage's whereabouts. Gideon, set a course for the Acheron's position in deep space." Rip ordered.

"Yes, Captain." Gideon replied.

"Deep space? I had no idea we had the ability to explore the unknown realms of the galaxy." Stein said in wonder.

"Hey Rip you know what else has the ability to travel through time and space?" Clarity questioned with a smile sparks flying from her finger tips making Kendra scooch as far back in her seat as she could away from Clarity.

"Hmm let me guess does it start with a T end with an S and make that obnoxious whirring sound that Gideon now makes whenever I switch on any light on the ship?" Rip questioned.

"Yup, it most certainly is" Clarity grinned.

"Not a tardis Clarity" Rip said finishing her sentence.

"It's all about perspective" Clarity replied.

"Perspective? It's not about perspective it's a fact. The waverider isn't a tardis." Rip denied.

"Maybe not to you" Clarity said.

"Astonishing. How many times you two can talk about this and still not reach an agreement" Stein said.

"No. What's astonishing is that we're acting as roadside assistance for the people who's chasing us.

"Doesn't it seem suspicious, this distress call just happened to reach us?" Snart questioned not buying it.

"How do we know it's not a trap?" Kendra questioned.

"We don't, but what we do know is that Savage's trail has run unless Gideon can upload the data from the Acheron's computer -

"I'm in." Mick said.

"You are?" Snart asked in disbelief.

"The sooner we end Savage, the sooner. I get back to where I belong." Mick replied.

"Central city?" Clarity wondered.

"Prison?"Stein inquired

"Any prison on Earth's better than this one, Professor. Though I've gotten good at breaking out of centrals Sparky" Mick informed.

"Gideon." Rip said

"Yes, sir." Gideon questioned.

"Engines to full throttle." Rip ordered.

" Of course, Captain." Gideon replied.

" Professor Stein, Mr. Jackson, would you care to join the boarding party?" Rip questioned.

"A chance for an extra-vehicular docking maneuver? What could be more exciting?" Stein questioned.

"Well, I could think of a few things." Jax immediately replied.

"Let's get this thing started." Mick said.

"Hey, you think there's something worth stealing on that ship?" Snart questioned.

"I'm just looking for a change of scenery.  
If that's okay with you, boss." Mick told Snart.

"Hey fire starter. You come back in one piece okay?" Clarity questioned mick with a smile placing her hand on his jacket making mick pause to look at her. In her eyes mick could see her concern. He wasn't sure what he did to deserve that look, but he didn't hate it that much. It was strangely nice to know that someone on this tin can cared. Though he would never admit that to himself. He didn't do feelings.

"Will do sparky. If I see a blue bobble I'll nab it for ya." Mick told her before sauntering off quickly.

"You can't fix things between us, Clarity" Snart told her with a shake of his head before walking out of the room Sara in tow.

"I can try" Clarity muttered to herself watching the two thieves walk out opposite doors on different paths.

" . I leave the ship in your hands while we're gone." Rip told Ray making his face light up.

"And I leave him in yours, ladies. Please don't let him crash my ship" Rip pleaded.

"The tardis will be just fine until you get back" Clarity assured.

Rip gave her an exasperated look and Clarity giggled.

The rest of the team departed leaving only Sara, Kendra, Snart, Ray, and Clarity on board the waverider together. They all sat in the console room waiting for the team to return.

"Captain's log. Stardate 837. 're awaiting word from the away team aboard the Acheron." Ray said com captains chair clearly having the time of his life.

"I hate to break it to you, but you're no Captain Kirk. You're Picard." Kendra said.

"But Picard was cautious, pontificating, sort of sexless." Ray frowned.

"Well, tell that to Vash. And for the record, Picard was way hotter than Kirk." Kendra said.

"Ooh, Mick had it wrong. This ship isn't a 's a torture chamber."

"Don't like Startrek?" Clarity questioned from where she leaned against the console.

"Don't like a doomed romance waiting to happen" Snart said lowly.

"Well, I don't think Mick's problem is with the ship." Sara said.

"You think it's with me." Snart questioned.

"You did knock him out and force him to leave  
2046 Star City, which is like Disneyland for felons." Sara said

"He'll get over it. Mick runs hot. He always has.  
Once he calms down, everything will be back to normal." Snart said.

"Yeah, I bet that one sounded more convincing in your head." Sara told him.

"I'd like to speak to Acting Captain Raymond Palmer." A voice from the console said making Clarity jump and bang her head on it. Clarity grimaced. She stood up to look at the screen and crowd around it like the remaining members of the team.

" Captain. I like the sound of that.  
I'm Captain are you?" Ray questioned.

"I'm the man holding your crew hostage." The man said.

"Captain Palmer, I've informed Mr. Valor of the fiery retribution you'll rain down upon him if we are not released immediately." Rip said before his head was slammed down. Clarity winced that had to hurt his pride forget about if face.

"I'm gonna make this real simple. You surrender your ship, and I'll drop you off unharmed at a place and time of your choosing. You've got 10 seconds to decide." Mr. Valor.

"Or else what? If you want the Waverider for yourself, there's no way you'll fire on us." Ray denied.

"Perhaps, but right now, I've got my sights set on your captain's head."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Okay. Just give me a chance to negotiate."

"Ten nine"

"Maybe he's bluffing."

"Eight"

"Doesn't feel like it."  
"Seven"

"You don't know Palmer, and how he survived the "Imperiex" onslaught."  
[alarm blares]

"Uh, Gideon?"

"Captain Hunter programmed me to execute certain protocols in response to specific keywords."

"What does that mean in English?" Snart questioned.

"Strap yourselves in. We are on the move and preparing to fire."

" What are you doing, Gideon?"

"Just a warning shot to let them know we mean business."

"My partner's on that ship." Snart said.

"There's a hull breach in the aft portion of the ship, and the pirates have taken out the telemetry controls."

"Gideon, switch to manual."

"What are you doing?" Kendra questioned.

"If this is anything like a video game, flying a space ship."

"Where are you guys going?" Kendra asked.

"To deal with the hole in the sure Picard here doesn't get us all killed.

"Actually, I'm more like Sulu right Han Solo!" Ray called over his shoulder while Kendra just stood there doing nothing but stare worriedly off at ray instead of actually helping the team.

"Here." Leonard said going to the hole and firing his gun at the gaping space in the Ships side. A beam of ice beginning to coat the wall and fix the hole.

"How long can you keep that up for?" Sara questioned.

"Not long. I'm gonna run out of charge." Snart revealed.

"Really? With me around I highly doubt that's even possible" Clarity questioned placing her hand on the top of Snart's gun the force of the blast increasing immediately as it glowed with her lightning. They exchanged a smirk and a smile.

"Just a warning but the rooms core temperature is rapidly dropping due to the effects of Mr. Snart's Cold gun. In addition I am saddened to report that the rooms temperature stabilizer has been compromised from the blast which is causing the opposite of it's usual heat reaction. In order to contain the damage and ensure it does not spread to the rest of the ship emergency protocols will come into effect shortly so I recommend getting the hell out of there" Gideon informed the trio.

"Thanks Gid will do" Clarity said through gritted teeth as she concentrated on not overloading the gun and making it explode. That wouldn't be good.

"Is it fixed yet?" Sara asked impatiently.

"Almost it's not thick enough" Snart said pulling as hard as he could on the trigger.

"It's got to be good enough we got to go!" Sara said grabbing clarity's arm forcing her to lose her grip on Snart's gun. They all took off running towards the now closing doors with Clarity in the lead. The doors were closing they all weren't going to make it. Snart made the tough call. He shoved Clarity through the door just before it closed him and Sara getting locked inside together. As soon as the doors closed they froze instantly ice and snow coating the whole room. Sara and Snart jumping away from it just in time. Snart wiped the frost on the window away with his parka.

"I'll get you out. It's okay I can Glitch-" Clarity started but Snart stopped her his hand banging on the door.

"No don't! You and I both know what happens when you Glitch in a temperature this cold. It'll be the same effect of me blasting you with my cold gun and I have no intention of seeing you as an ice sculpture today Clarity" Snart told her their eyes locking.

"But-"

"Think it through. You'll find another way to get us out. You hero's always do" Snart said Barry flashing in his mind.

"Clarity! What the hell are you just standing there for? Glitch in and get them out of there!" Kendra said as soon as she saw Snart and Sara Inside the frozen room and clarity on the outside.

"I can't" Clarity told her.

"What do you mean you can't?" Kendra questioned.

"She means it won't work Kendra. You guys need to find another way to get us out." Sara told Kendra, Ray, and Clarity.

"We're gonna get you out of hang tight." Ray told Sara.

"Is there another option?" Sara questioned.

"Don't mean to rush you, Raymond, but your wasting time and it's getting cold in here.  
Normally I wouldn't complain, but" Snart trailed.

"Can't you just open the doors, Gideon?"

"The bulkhead is designed to remain shut until the heating problem is repaired." Gideon informed.

"Well, that's not happening from in here." Sara said.

"How much time do we have until"

"We're dead?" Sara questioned.

-time skip-

"Are you ready?"Kendra questioned Ray.

"Given I never designed the Atom suit for outer space, I'm not exactly sure how to answer that question."

"You'll be okay. At least the atom suit has a heater right?. Just don't breathe too fast and no talking. You'll use up your oxygen quicker if you do" Clarity told him giving him a quick hug for good luck.

"While I'm gone, you're co-Captains." Ray told them.

" Good luck." Kendra called.

"Gideon, open the hatch." Ray said once Kendra and Clarity left.

"You know for someone with little control over her powers you'd think you'd be more careful" Kendra said making Clarity pause once again.

"Here we go" Clarity muttered tiredly. Kendra had been making comments at her for the past week. About her powers, about her chilling with the criminals, and Clarity was really just sick of it at this point. Who was Kendra to judge her for her actions? She had no idea what is was like for her. Her powers aren't connected her emotions. She had a choice to awaken her powers. Clarity didn't get any.

"I mean haven't you learned your lesson yet clarity? You could kill someone else. You shouldn't just be touching people or metal for that matter. You could have just ended Ray's life" Kendra said crossing her arms.

"But I didn't Kendra."

"You could've" Kendra said sternly.

"We're on a metal ship Kendra what am I supposed to do hover? Well sorry but unlike you I can't sprout wings and flutter off the ground" Clarity said spinning around.

"Clarity are you even taking anything I say seriously?!" Kendra snapped.

"No Kendra I'm seriously not" Clarity admitted unable to listen to anymore of Kendra's bitching.

Kendra threw a punch and it went right through Clarity's form as she glitched.

"Please don't" Clarity said shaking her head her voice small and pleading.

Kendra tried again with her other fist receiving the same reaction as it passed through Clarity.

"Don't make me do this" Clarity said glitching one more time as Kendra sent a high kick through her head.

Kendra let out a frusterated grunt and kicked with her left leg but this time Clarity caught Kendra's ankle.

"Final warning" Clarity sighed in reluctance throwing Kendra's foot back down getting into a fighting stance of her own.

"Oh so now your alright with hurting me? Your such a hypocrite" Kendra glared at her.

Clarity let out a laugh the lights darkening slightly with a flicker. "I'm sorry I'm a hypocrite? Me? Are you kidding me?" Clarity questioned.

"Yes you are" Kendra said springing at Clarity who rolled her eyes and let Kendra pass through her so she body slammed into the wall behind her.

"That's really interesting. Especially coming from you Kendra. Because you are way more of a hypocrite than I am. You think I'm lesser than you because I've killed people? You don't even know how many. 2, 10, 60, 100? Doesn't matter to you does it? Because you don't think the same way about Sara as you do me and she's probably killed just as much or more than I have. Oh and let's not forget the fact that you're about to become a killer yourself." Clarity said catching Kara's fist twisting her arm behind her back slamming her up against the nearest wall.

"Your slower than Barry, your not as smart as thawne, your weaker than mick, your battle strategy isn't anywhere near as good as Snart's. I don't need Sara's training to take you down.  
I haven't thrown a single punch at you yet and I already have you cornered." Clarity said her finger tips sparking. Kendra sprouted her wings and smacked Clarity off her with the left one. Clarity went skidding back and wiped a small trickle of blood from her mouth.

"Well sorry. In case you didn't know Clarity I was a barista a few months ago not some damned winged demigoddess"

"I didn't get a choice with my powers Kendra! Stop acting like you never did! I never asked for these powers! I never asked to to be this way! You had a choice and I never had any!" Clarity exclaimed.

"My life hasn't been that easy Clarity. I just lost the man who was supposed to be my soulmate and found out I have super powers. So don't you dare act like I have any of this easier than you!" Kendra said.

"Just because you're the key to stopping Savage does not mean that you get to judge me and order me around Kendra. You have no idea what I've gone through."

"Yes I do. You live in a happy Clarity bubble of positivity where- "

"Do you have any idea what's it like waking up on your apartment floor alone and scared after taking a lightning bolt to the chest? Your entire body flaring in pain? Your lower back scarred from lightning hot metal that was embedded in your skin? Do you have any idea what it feels like when your too terrified to even drink a glass of water in fear of it burning you from the inside out? Do you know what it feels like to go out with someone then have them break up with you because they found out your one of them? That your a filthy metahuman freak? Do you Kendra? Well do you?" Clarity questioned her voice raised.

"I-"

"No! You don't know what's it like for your friends to look at you like a monster. You don't know what it's like to be scared to touch another human being. To scared that their going to drop dead or pass straight through you. You don't know what's it's like to be betrayed by someone that you thought was going to be your saving grace and have them just take all that hope away! You don't know what it feels like to electrocute yourself from the inside out because you try to hold the power inside and not let the tiniest spark escape too scared that your going to hurt someone. I almost killed myself Kendra do you understand that!? My heart stopped beating and if it hadn't been for Barry I wouldn't be here right now. So don't you dare tell me that I have to control my powers more because I have tried everything from denying them to embracing them and I'm finally at a point that semi works. So please will you just back off!" Clarity exclaimed.

Kendra detracted her wings stunned. "I-I didn't know..." Kendra said helplessly.

"Why would you? It's not like you ever gave me a chance to explain myself. Oh no she's to dangerous to have a reason better just hate on her right?" Clarity questioned.

"Clarity I'm sorry...I had no idea."

"We didn't either" Snart said and Clarity's head snapped to the door. Kendra's little wing hit had landed her right next to the room the two were trapped in.

"You heard all of that didn't you?" Clarity questioned.

"Yeah we did" Sara said looking at Clarity in complete concern.

Not a moment later the doors to the room kicked open. Sara rushed out and hugged Clarity Snart's jacket falling off her shoulders hitting the ground.

"Jesus Your freezing" Clarity said with a slight laugh as Sara ice cold fingers touched her skin.

"Gideon where's Palmer at?" Leonard questioned.

"He's currently just landed in the cargo bay. But he's unresponsive." Gideon informed. Clarity glitched to Ray in seconds and the atom was indeed unconscious his lips turning blue.

Clarity checked his pulse. Nothing.

"Ray...no no don't do this." Clarity pleaded her fingers sparking giving her an idea. If Barry could do it so could she. She placed her fingers a few inches over ray's chest and used her powers like a defibrillator. It took three tries but Ray finally gasped his eyes open.

"Ray your okay!" Kendra exclaimed rushing over.

"You left your com on" Ray told Clarity with a grim smile reaching out brushing a strand of hair out of her face clicking her com off for her.

"So you heard all that too?" Clarity winced.

"Yeah" Ray admitted.

"Gideon, what's happening on the Acheron?" Ray questioned worried about Mick and the others.

"Funny you should ask.I just received a message from Mr. seems he escaped capture and is now returning to the Waverider." Gideon informed.

"Told pirates picked the wrong guy to mess with." Snart smirked.

"Since when does Rory even know how to fly the jump ship?" Sara asked

"How did he even find us?" Kendra questioned.

"Dumb luck?" Clarity guessed with a shrug.

"Actually, I did the received quite a beating at the hands of the 's him now." Gideon said the doors at the end of the hall opening.

"You okay, Mick?" Snart questioned uneasily.

"Where's everyone else?" Clarity questioned looking at mick confused. It was silent for a moment as Mick stared at them all. Contemplating what he was about to do.

"Boys! Ship's all yours!" Mick called back over his shoulder.

"You son of a bitch." Ray instantly said.

"What are you doing, Mick?" Snart questioned.

"I'm getting us home. Are you in?" Mick questioned.

"Yeah."Snart trailed.

"Snart..." Clarity pleaded attempting to grab his hand but he moved it out of her reach.

"Time to choose a side, I guess." Snart said turning to look from Mick to ray, Sara, and Clarity. He didn't really care that much for Kendra especially with how she's treated Clarity. All it took was one look and he was decided.

"Chosen." Snart said blasting a guy near mick.

"Bastard! Go! I'll get the time drive." Mick ordered.

" is making his way to the engine room to access the time drive." Gideon informed.

"I'll handle it." Snart said before he got blasted Sara rushing to intercept him as Ray, Clarity, and Kendra fought the pirates.

"Step away from it, Mick." Sara said.

"I'll tell you what, Blondie. Walk away and I won't kill you." Mick offered.

"You know I can't do that" Sara replied.

"I like you, Sara. You got a lot of guts. That's why I'm only gonna kill you a little bit!" Mick exclaimed the two fighting. He threw Sara across the room.

"Mick!" Snart exclaimed blasting his partner with the cold gun.

"Waverider, this is Captain Hunter. We've regained control of the Acheron. What's your status?" Rip questioned.

"We're fine." Clarity replied to him.

"What are you gonna do, Snart?" Mick questioned before he was knocked out by Sara. Snart's eye brows furrowed and he bent down and reached into mick's upper front pocket. His eyebrows shot up when he pulled out a blue piece of wire that had been twisted into a ring.

"Okay. I'll say it. Why don't we just drop him off back in 2016?" Ray questioned.

"Because my sister lives in 2016. And your sister, and your wife, and your best friend" Leonard listed.

"My best friend's protected by the Green Arrow and if I give Barry a call I'm sure he'd-" Clarity started.

"We can't take the risk. Mick's to much of a wild card. He might just kill Barry or roast Robin Hood to get to them." Snart denied shaking his head.

"So what exactly are we talking about here?Leaving Rory in the brig until we take down Savage?" Jax questioned.

"No, no, no, no, the brig is unsuitable for long-term incarceration." Rip revealed.

"Leaving him free run of the ship is not an option." Sara said crossing her arms.

"I'll handle it." Snart said.

"By handling it, you mean murder?"Stein questioned.

"I said I'll handle it."Snart said with a steely look leaving the room. Clarity glitched after him.

"Damnit " Snart muttered to himself as she followed him. The last thing he needed right now was a sentimental hero on his tail.

"You can't do this" Clarity said shaking her head pleadingly.

"I'm a criminal Clarity and so is Mick. Don't forget that"Leonard replied.

"But you have a code. You never turn your back on one of your own" Clarity said Snart's gun going to her hands as it flowed with her lightning.

"Give me my gun" Snart said holding out his hand to her.

"No" Clarity replied not backing down.

"Clarity give me my gun. Mick made his choice. Now we have to make ours" Snart told her shrugging in his parka.

"Well mine is not to let you kill him. There has to be a better way." Clarity told him.

"Well there isn't" Snart replied

"Why not? There's got to be!" Clarity said.

"Clarity would you just let me protect you here. Mick kidnapped that teammate of yours, he's burned Barry, he shot Cisco's brother, I don't want anything happening to you too" Snart told her.

"If you're protecting me then who's protecting him!?" Clarity questioned.

"I'm not going to kill him Clarity!" Snart exclaimed exasperated. Why did everyone think he was just going to murder his partner of he couldn't even count how many years. He wasn't his father. He didn't have the stomach for that kind of betrayal. Mick was family. You don't hurt family.

"Your not?" Clarity questioned uneasily.

"No, I'm going to leave him in the woods and then we can come back for him. After the mission is over. It's a time machine. We should take advantage of it" Snart explained.

"And your just going to let everyone believe you off'd your partner?" Clarity questioned shocked.

"They don't seem to mind thinking it. You didn't either" Snart replied.

"That's not fair" Clarity said softly.

"That's life" Snart replied snatching his gun out of her now loosened grip.

"Look this is the best option. If the team knew he were alive they wouldn't be able to sleep at night. Here. Mick got this for you" Snart said taking the ring out of his pocket and placing it into Clarity's hand. Clarity s fingers curling around the item.

"Okay" Clarity said clutching the ring to her chest allowing Snart to walk off and get Mick.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Oh my gosh! Two chapters!? In less than a week!? Is this for real!? Do you believe it!? Well it happened you guys! Okay now to show how happy you are about this chapter please please please answer the questions! The ones that you answered last chapter truly inspired me to update extra fast so if you answer ALL the questions you might get another update really soon!

do you ship your Clarity ship?

2\. What was your favorite shippable moment of your ship this chapter?

3\. What were you most shocked about this chapter?

4\. What do you want to know most about Clarity's past?

5\. Describe Clarity in one sentence

6\. What would you like to see Clarity wear more than anything in the world?

7\. Why should I save Snart? Why?

8\. Who do you want to see Clarity fight? Or fight again?

9\. Who should Clarity interact with more? And why?

10\. Where would you like to see the legends visit?

11\. How obsessed are you with this story? Why are you so obsessed with it?

12\. Who do you think is the most powerful member of the legends team? And why?

13\. Anything else you want to ask, rant, or tell me?


	13. Ch: 12 A Crazy Sort of Clarity

"I'm not the only one whose vision is blurry in their left eye, am I?"Martin questioned.

"Seeing three of everything? That's normal, right? " Jax questioned squinting his eyes.

"Yes, as I mentioned before, the effect of time travel on the human body increases with the length of each jaunt." Rip explained once again.

"Tardis never had this side effect" Clarity said rubbing fruitlessly at her eyes. Everything was fuzzy. She hated when everything was fuzzy.

"Well this isn't a tardis Clarity" Rip responded.

"So where are we?"Kendra questioned.

"Harmony Falls, Oregon. According to Captain Baxter's intel, Savage makes an appearance in this quaint little hamlet." Rip explained.

"What the hell is Savage doing in Pleasantville?"Jax wondered.

"Murder, apparently. Several denizens of Harmony Falls have been brutally slain, and others have gone missing." Rip answered.

"Huh. Kind of like Rory." Jax said looking distrustfully at Snart who gave him a look.

"Not really. Knives aren't his thing. Fire's more Micks speed." Clarity said going to read the newspaper report next to Rip.

"but knives are Savages. Now reports are vague but it seems like the killer is an expert with with them" Rip said.

"That sounds like Savage's MO." Sara agreed arms crossed as she sat in her chair.

"Yeah, but serial killing isn't. Sounds pretty small-time for a guy who's had coffee with Hitler." Ray pointed out hands shoved into his pockets.

"Actually he did murder those guys at the docks in central city. So I'd say he doesn't mind killing even the most least important people he comes across" Clarity recalled.

"Yeah, well, clearly we have to assume that Savage has a larger, more nefarious since we've jumped back in time, Savage isn't expecting us here." Rip said turning around from the screen walking back over to the group crowded around the console.

"Savage is pretty good at hiding, even in a small town, so how do you plan to find him?" Kendra questioned arms crossed.

"By investigating these murders. Now, there has to be a common link between the victims, starting with the first. A piano teacher was found slain in her home, which is now on the market. Miss Saunders, Dr. Palmer, Clarity you three are going to move in and try to find Savage that way" Rip informed.

"I hope the piano's still there" Clarity smiled.

"You play?" Ray asked eagerly following.

"Maybe you'll find out" Clarity replied walking out of the room towards the fabricator.

"Please let it not be there" Kendra muttered. She could just imagine Ray banging on the keys as Clarity tried to teach him. She rubbed at her temples. This was going to be rough.

-In the piano teachers house-

"There is, of course, crown molding. All original floors. Stucco ceiling. There's a small room above the garage, suitable for live-in help." The real estate woman said eyeing Kendra up and down. Ray shifted uncomfortably behind her wanting to say something but not sure what.

"Oh, well, we don't need a maid. My husband and I get along just fine on our own and with his little sister around I'll have more than enough help" Kendra replied clasping her hands together.

"You know, I have a lovely Tudor style in another town.A more accepting one. Forward-thinking." The lady said.

"No, that's that's fine. I like my towns backward." Kendra replied to her.

"Um excuse me this house was a crime scene right? A lady was murdered here?" Clarity questioned walking into the room her finger sliding on a dusty table.

"Ah well yes I'm afraid so" The real estate agent said with a nod turning to face Clarity.

"Will we have to worry about ghosts? Is this place haunted? Because people say it's usually the brutally murdered ones that come back to haunt you and I'm not really sure how safe I'm going to feel if it is" Clarity said.

"Ghosts don't exist dearie" the real estate woman replied instantly.

"That's what my friend melany said. But now she's six feet under after a seance gone wrong" Clarity said shaking her head remorsefully.

"She was a good kid. She didn't deserve to go like that." Ray said with a nod pulling Clarity into a side hug playing along.

"I'm very sorry but I doubt a ghost did her in" The lady said patting Clarity's hand softly.

"Do you know what happened to the piano?" Clarity questioned.

"The piano?" The woman asked looking around in confusion.

"The woman was a piano teacher. I just assumed the house would be sold with one inside to you know detract from the huge blood stain you tried to cover with that rug over there in the corner" Clarity said pointing to the mentioned corner of the room.

"Ah I'm sorry. I believe the police must have taken it for evidence" The lady said a bit frazzled by Clarity's questions and her ability to spot the blood stain on the floor when it was completely covered.

"That's too bad. Um so when can we move in?" Clarity questioned clasping her hands together with a smile.

"As soon as you sign the paperwork. I assume you and your brother would like to cosign? In case that marriage finally gives way" The real estate agent said pulling out a lot of forms from her purse.

"Excuse me?" Ray questioned.

"Oh I meant nothing by it sir. Divorces are simply fairly high" The lady said trying to cover up her bigotry.

"No. I know what you meant" Ray said snatching the papers signing it at a speed that would make Barry Allen jealous.

"Sir I meant no disrespect" The lady said a bit unnerved by Ray's anger.

"Yes you did. You have the nerve to question not only my marriage but my sister and her beliefs as well. The documents are signed and everything is in order. Now I'd like you to get the hell out of my house" Ray said his anger unmistakable.

"Of course" The woman said shakily passing Clarity the keys leaving the deed on the table before scurrying out the door like a cornered mouse.

"Where did that come from?" Kendra asked turning to Ray stunned after the door closed.

"I just don't like bigotry. Those kinds of people make the world an awful place. It's people like them who made me lose Anna. If the glades had never been destroyed..." Ray trailed stopping himself unclenching his fist with a sigh.

"Who's Anna?" Kendra questioned in confusion.

"His fiancée. She was anyways" Clarity said placing a comforting hand on Ray's shoulder. He placed his hand over hers.

Kendra's look softened. "Ray, I'm so sorry. I had no idea you were even engaged" Kendra said shocked.

"She was the love of my life before I failed to save her" Ray said softly. Looking around the house imagining Anna and himself living there together.

"This whole time I've been upset about losing Carter. I never stopped to consider what you were going through. Either of you"Kendra said in disbelief that the two happiest people on the ship could be in this much heartache.

"It's okay, and you don't need to worry either. I promise I won't burn the house down" Clarity told her over her shoulder glitching back and forth from the ship to the house with box upon box for them all to unpack.

"Clarity is that really a good idea? I mean what if someone sees?" Kendra questioned.

"We just tell them we were taking pictures" Clarity said throwing a camera at Ray who caught it. Ray grinned and took an awkward selfie with it. Kendra stood there uselessly not knowing what else to say.

"I'm not stupid, Kendra." Clarity told her.

After clarity finished glitching the boxes they set about the house unpacking everything. It took a few hours even with Ray shrinking things out of sheer desperation to finish and Clarity using her powers on whatever she could. It was an exhausting process that had even Kendra wishing for Barry Allen's super speed.

"Well, now that we're done moving in, which one of you ladies cares to dance?"Ray questioned holding out a hand between the two women. Who were each seated across from each other.

"I'm not that good of a dancer. If you value your toes I'd dance with Kendra" Clarity admitted with a half shrug and a slight wince remembering the tragedy that was Oliver's Christmas party. The poor vigilante.

"I have pretty resilient toes. If I can survive a dance with Felicity then I can survive one with her best friend." Ray told her pulling Clarity close.

"I'm going to go make some dinner" Kendra said getting up going into the kitchen the guilt slowly eating away at her. Clarity and Ray swayed to the beat dancing together giving Kendra some alone time to sort through her emotions.

"What do you mean your not that good of a dancer? Your amazing at this" Ray grinned as he gave her a quick twirl then brought her back close again moving his foot just in time before it collided with her heel.

"Well, you'd be the first to tell me that" Clarity a few moments of silence with nothing but the music from the radio and Kendra rustling around in the kitchen Ray spoke once again.

"Clarity about what I heard yesterday.." Ray began. Clarity bit her lip and gave him a slow nod the lighting flickering for a bit before staying slightly low. The radio crackling for a moment interrupting it's melody.

"Yeah?" Clarity asked looking away.

"Did your boyfriend really break up with you just because he found out you were a metahuman?" Ray asked.

"Yeah he did. Don't get me wrong he was a really good guy, respectable, funny, charming, Everything a girl could want, but after the particle accelerator explosion and metahumans started popping up he changed. I really wanted him to understand I really needed him to understand that not all metahumans were inherently evil. So I showed him my powers and told him that I was helping the flash. He went off on me. Said some things that I will never repeat. Then he broke up with me storming out of my apartment. He said if I ever contacted him again he wouldn't hesitate to kill me and rid the earth of my metahuman filth." Clarity said keeping her eyes on her feet.

"I'm sorry" Ray told her sincerely hooking her chin under his finger so she would look at him again and could tell he was being sincere.

"It's not your fault. He wasn't the guy for me" Clarity said.

"Still no one should be treated like that" Ray told her.

The doorbell Rang and Kendra went to answer it.

Clarity let go of Ray and peered out the living room curtains. She let out a small gasp as she saw Savage standing beside a woman in a red jacket.

"Coming! I'm coming." Kendra called still making her way to the door.

"Don't get the door!" Clarity exclaimed rushing over but Kendra had already opened it. Kendra gave Clarity a what the hell look and the woman stared at Clarity as if she was insane.

"Uh...I-I can't believe you! I wanted to open it. First you marry my big brother then you think that you can just open the front door?" Clarity questioned.

"Sorry Clarity Maybe next time" Kendra told her wrenching the metal door knob out of Clarity's hold. Kendra then turned back to the woman who seemed to calm down over the scene realizing it was some type of family squabble.

"Welcome to the neighborhood." The woman cheerily exclaimed.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Miss." Kendra began.

" . Gail Knox, and this is my husband, Curtis." Gail introduced herself and Savage's latest incarnation.

"Lovely to meet you. I'm sorry, have have we met before?" Savage questioned Kendra.

"I-I doubt it. I-we just moved in from way out of town." Kendra said uneasily.

"I hope you like tuna surprise." Savage said holding out a dish.

"Are you kidding? I love tuna surpri - Oh, my God " Ray began now realizing why Clarity had told Kendra not to get the door.

"Raymond! These are our new neighbors, Curtis and Gail." Kendra introduced.

"What a many surprises." Ray said uneasily.

"Well, another reason why we dropped by was to let you know that we are having a soiree tonight."

"Stop by anytime after 're just across the 't bother to ring the bell." Gail said.

"No, you just walk right on 's that kind of neighborhood." Savage said ominously before the two went back across the street. Kendra numbly closing the door.

"Clarity waverider now" Ray said and she glitched the three of them to the console.

"Savage doesn't think I recognize him, which means he won't try to kill can't steal my powers before I've found them." Kendra explained as everyone except Sara and Martin gathered around in Rip's study. Clarity hopping up onto her usual seat on Rip's desk.

"Don't forget, we also have to figure out why he's killing the townsfolk." Ray reminded as he sat down and began eating the food Savage brought.

"Are you really eating that?" Kendra asked disgusted.

"Say what you want about makes one hell of a casserole." Ray said.

"So Gross" Clarity said her nose scrunching in distaste. She hated seafood. To slimy and smelly.

"Yes, well, Mr. Snart and I have been analyzing these forensic files." Rip began.

"Which reveal nothing except Savage is very good at making people disappear." Snart finished.

"Didn't we know that already?" Clarity asked eye brow raised.

"Hmm, yeah but it's something Snart and Savage both have in common. Are we just gonna pretend like none of this happened? That Mick Rory wasn't a part of our team? If you can just ice your best friend like that, I hate to think what you could do to us." Jax said from where he sat in the corner.

Clarity went to say something but Snart grabbed her wrist and gave it a small squeeze assuring her that it was okay. The kid didn't know what he was talking about and he didn't need to. If they knew they left mick there things could get ugly. Snart could lose his villainous reputation on the ship and he wasn't about to let go of it just yet. Besides, that might put Mick in danger. After they silently warred for a few seconds Clarity gave in and gave Snart's hand a small shock as if to say 'fine but I'm not okay with this'. Snart let her go shaking out his hand as it tingled.

"Right now, we need to stay focused on the mission." Kendra reminded.

"Look, Savage is going to be busy with this little cocktail party. Whilst you three keep an eye on him, Sara and Martin have the opportunity to find out what he's doing in the secret wing of that asylum." Rip revealed.

"Better go get ready then." Clarity said hopping off Rip's desk heading to the fabricator to get dressed for the party.

"You heard the girl. Move it" Snart exclaimed showing everyone away picking up another file rubbing at his forehead. He hoped mick was doing okay knocked out on that forest floor.

-at the party-

"Oh, there you are, dear. I could go for another glass of bubbly." A woman said to Kendra.

"Then I suggest you find a waitress."Kendra replied feeling insulted.

"Well, I-I just assumed-" the women stammered.

"You assumed wrong. So why don't you go ahead and get your own champagne?" Ray told her.

"Here have mine." Clarity said passing the women her full glass that one of the gentleman had given to her the moment he had set eyes on her walking inside the party.

"Wow, I guess this whole interracial marriage thing really is a novelty in the 50's" Kendra said.

"Well, go ahead and let them stare. I've got the two most beautiful women in the room on my arms." Ray said Clarity on his right arm and Kendra on his left.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Savage said making Ray startle a bit and the three turned around to look at Savage.

"Oh, , thank you for inviting us.

Your home, is, um, very normal." Ray said.

"Oh, we are just glad that you could attend.

Let me fix you a drink." Savage said with a nod.

"Normal? Really?" Clarity asked.

"What it is" Ray told her.

"Okay, we need to split up. You two check the back rooms, and I'll see what I can find up here." Kendra ordered taking charge.

"Uh, you sure that's a good idea? Leaving you up here by yourself with Savage? What if I stay down here with you?" Ray offered.

"I'm pretty sure he's not gonna kill me next to the canapies Ray. You two go. I'll let you know if I need help." Kendra promised.

"Would you like a drink miss?" Another gentlemen offered.

"No she wouldn't" Ray replied to the guy putting his arm around clarity's waist the two sneaking off to the back without getting intercepted by any other people.

"What was that? Your third offered drink?" Ray questioned as they looked around rooms.

"Might've been fourth. Wait Ray in here" Clarity said grabbing his jacket sleeve tugging them into a room with a huge locked metal door.

"That is a not so normal door for a normal house wouldn't you say?" Clarity questioned.

Ray tugged on the lock but it wouldn't budge.

"Umm Ray" Clarity said waggling her fingers sparks flying.

"Oh right" He said moving out of the way.

Before Clarity could finish unlocking the lock Gail saw them in the room together.

"Hey! what are you doing in here?" Gail questioned opening the door.

"What do we do?" Ray hissed his heart beating fast. If they glitched somewhere clarity's powers would be exposed.

"Something crazy" Clarity responded spinning around grabbing Ray's tie planting her lips on his pulling him into a hurried kiss.

"Oh my word!" Gail shrieked in horror causing the two to break apart. Clarity started laughing hysterically and she side stepped spinning away from Ray her back hitting the wall. She looked upwards as if in wonder.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Clarity asked reaching out in wonder grabbing at the air waving her hands around in front of them.

"Umm Clarity are you okay?" Ray asked completely entirely lost and confused.

"I thought you two were siblings?" Gail asked confused clutching at her chest.

"We are" Ray answered as he tried to figure out what the hell had gotten into Clarity all of a sudden. The kissing part he understood. This part not so much.

Clarity laughed again began to stumble around the room jumping up and down. Then she set her sights on the wall and walked over to it beginning to trace her fingers along it.

"Who's a good zebra? Yes you are. Yes you are. Ray look at the pretty Zebra" Clarity faced away from Gail so only Ray could see her face.

"Is she well?" Gail questioned.

Clarity mouthed 'no' to Ray along with instructions that freaked him out.

"No, in fact I think she should be checked into a hospital. My wife and I thought the move would help her but..." Ray trailed.

"No need to explain. I understand. My sister had a condition. That's how I met Curtis. He can take care of her in his restricted wing. Only the best care goes to those patients. You just get her to the door and I'll explain everything to my husband. There's no need for you to be in a more negative light than you already are" Gail told Ray.

"Thank you" Ray told her as she walked away.

"Clarity! What the hell are you doing?" Ray asked gripping her shoulders looking into her eyes in confusion as soon as she left the room.

"You can't break past this thing with all the guests. It's a miracle only Savage's wife saw us sneak back here. Besides I have a better chance of seeing what's in that wing if I'm a patient there than Sara and Stein do. Just trust me okay?" Clarity questioned.

"Okay but please be careful" Ray told her.

"We should probably make this convincing" Clarity said biting her lower lip.

"That's the easy part. You've got the hard part." Ray said scooping her up into her arms carrying her bridal style out of the room and toward the front door.

"Can you see the stars falling too?" Clarity questioned pointing out the window as they reached Savage who was standing at the door with Kendra who had a worried look on her face.

Savage looked out the window and nodded. "Yes, they are always very beautiful when they fall to the earth. If you would follow me Raymond" Savage said gesturing for him to follow out to the car.

"Place her in the back" Savage instructed opening up the car door.

Clarity laughed once again. "Captain's stuck on the boat. I'm walking the plank!" Clarity said kicking her legs almost making Ray drop her. Ray gave her an annoyed sort of look and she winked at him. She had to sell this afterall.

Ray hesitated to put her in the car. He didn't feel right about this plan Clarity came up with but Ray knew she was usually right. He had to trust her on this.

"I assure you she is in the safest of hands" Savage said tapping impatiently on the car door.

"I seriously doubt that" Ray muttered to himself setting Clarity down in the car and putting the seatbelt on her. He kissed her cheek.

"Stay safe" He whispered in her ear.

"Your sister shall be cured of her disease in no time. I assure you" Savage said giving Ray's hand a firm shake, kissing Kendra's hand before he drove off with Clarity in the backseat.

"Tell me. What do you see?" Savage questioned Clarity as he drove.

"A gorilla that can read people's minds. Oh look he's waving at us. Hi Grodd!" Clarity waved enthusiastically.

"Do you have a banana?" Clarity asked Savage leaning forwards in her seat.

"No. I do not have a banana" Savage replied.

"Good he hates banana's. Although banana's are also a good source of potassium. Oh! Oh! Oh! Look! Look at that!" Clarity exclaimed jabbing her finger against the glass excitedly.

"What is it?" Savage questioned.

"It's a man! And he's running in lightning! So cool!" Clarity said.

"Is the man made of lightning?" Savage questioned.

"Are you blind? Oh! Oh! Are you sure you don't have a banana? Because I can throw the peel at his feet and make him slip!"

"I do not have a banana"

"It's banana's B-A-N A-N-A-S." Clarity sung at the top of her lungs straight in Savage's ear.

"What else do you see?" Savage questioned gripping the steering wheel tightly. This woman was beyond delusional.

"I see another man! Oh he's shiny...he's metal! Oh wait no now he's not. Oh there's another one. Wait he just turned into smoke! Like a green mist! No he's a man again! These people are freaky can you drive faster mr. Curious George? Oh do you have a banana monkey man?" Clarity questioned.

"For the last time I do not have a banana!" Savage yelled losing his temper. He had never heard of delusions as bad as these. No one will be missing her. She'd be perfect for his experiments. That is if he could survive the trip there with his own sanity.

Savage finally reached the asylum. He got out of the car and got a wheelchair placing Clarity in it. He wheeled past the nurses station where Sara was flirting with the nurse.

"Canary! Canaries flying through the air! Three lives never gonna die!" Clarity exclaimed grasping in the air a far off look in her eyes.

Sara's head snapped to Clarity and her mouth dropped in shock. What the hell was she doing?

Savage wheeled Clarity down his hall and she disappeared from Sara's sight.

"What is it? Someone you know?" The other nurse asked her worriedly.

"Yes" Sara whispered in shock.

"Well we should take your mind of her shouldn't we?" She asked leaning in beginning to kiss Sara but all Sara could think about was Clarity down that hallway with an immortal psychopath. Sara freaked and pulled away.

"I'm sorry I've got to go" Sara said shaking her head running off to the waverider as fast as her legs could take her. She had to tell the team.

Savage wheeled Clarity into her room. He jabbed a syringe filled with clear liquid into her neck and her head lolled to the side as it knocked her out.

-on the waverider-

"You let her do that!? Are you insane!?" Sara snapped at Ray getting close to pulling out a knife.

"She didn't give me much of a choice. She started acting crazy right after we kissed" Ray said trying to defend himself.

"You kissed her!?" Kendra asked eyebrows shooting up.

"You put her in that car. If she gets hurt. If she gets killed. That's on you. " Snart said poking Ray in the chest an icy glare in his eyes. This was getting out of hand. Wasn't basically losing Mick twice enough? Why did Clarity have to do something like this? Snart knew that answer easily enough. It's not in her nature to just sit by and do nothing. If there are innocent people being done god knows what on in that wing then Clarity would want to save them, but that didn't make Snart wish that she hadn't.

"I hate to say it but this may prove to be fruitful to us. Miss Lance and I have not been able to do much as step an inch down that hallway What with the armed guards guarding the entrance at all times and the frequently passing staff" Martin admitted.

"Alright everybody just calm down and take a breath. What's done is done. The only thing we can do now is wait for Miss Springs to Glitch back here. Until then we need to continue our search for a way to defeat Savage." Rip ordered attempting to be the voice of reason that Clarity always seemed to be.

"Easy for you to say. You don't give a damn about collateral on this mission" Snart said keeping his tone cool.

"Mr. Snart I assure you that when we embarked on this journey I had no intention of suffering the casualties that we-"

"Save it. You better just hope she makes it out of this alive or Mick won't be the only criminal to go rogue" Snart warned stalking off.

"Ray we should get back. Find out what's in that room while Savage isn't there" Kendra said tugging his arm.

"Yeah just let me grab my suit" Ray muttered racing off.

-back at the hospital a few hours later-

"Sorry about the restraints my dear, but with what you've been seeing all night I'm not taking chances." Savage said stroking Clarity's cheek with a sadistic smile.

"Now my dear I was going to start you off with electroshock therapy however I saw something quite interesting while you where sleeping. Tell me how did you come across the ability to make lightning fly throughout the room?"

Clarity's eyes widened. "What? Aw I missed it. But look at all the bubble's floating around" Clarity said attempting to keep up her crazed facade and act like she had no clue about her powers.

"Bubbles? Yes I suppose once the bubble of reality pops there is nothing in your way but a mere process of self-discovery to realize your dreams. You're about to experience an extraterrestrial power. Shall we begin?" Savage said coming up from behind Clarity jabbing a blue colored syringe into her neck before she could react or glitch away. She screamed and thrashed as the familiar feeling that she had experienced took over as it flooded into her veins. Her veins felt like they were being burned by liquid flame. Her veins glowed blue.

Savage backed out of the room and shut the door as the transformation took place. He watched her change through the window with a twisted smile.

"What a beauty you are." Savage muttered as the transformation ceased. Clarity's entire form was a glowing blue. The wings that sprouted from her back were made of lightning that rained sparks to the floor. Her eyes no longer had pupils and were merely bright balls of blue. Her teeth sharp and pointy like the other experiments. With claws that sizzled with a shocking light.

-timeskip-

"I'm sure the kid is fine. He's got Clarity watching out for him." Snart said as they walked inside the hallway.

"Jefferson and I, as you know, share a psychic connection, but for some inexplicable reason, I can't seem to reach him. I've grown so accustomed to our partnership, to suddenly be without him is disquieting." Stein told him.

"I know the feeling." Snart replied thinking of Mick.

"Oh, boy. Just when you think you've seen everything." Stein said as all the experiments were released from their cages.

"Guess those missing kids are no longer missing." Snart exclaimed blasting one with his gun.

"Oh, my God. It's Jefferson." Stein said pointing.

"Not Just Jax" Snart said quickly pointing his gun to the right at the monkey zombie version of Clarity. The thief's eyes immediately drawn to the light she produced. He was so blaming Palmer for this.

"Astonishing. It would seem the nature of her powers have altered her mutation. Jefferson must like all the rest because we aren't merged" Stein said in wonder.

"Jefferson, it's it's us!" Stein said as Jax approached. Clarity seemed more calm than Jax was. She wasn't screeching at them. Merely staring which concerned Snart. It was as if she was preparing to pounce at any second.

"Jax, don't make me do this." Snart said as switching to point his gun at Jax which was a mistake for the thief. Clarity zipped over his head to fast for him to pull the trigger on her another flying monkey scratching his shoulder. Snart shot the monkey then shot at the pipe steam hitting Jax bewildering him for the time being Snart and Stein making a run for it.

Jax chased after them but Sara knocked him out.

"Are you okay?" Sara asked

"Not for long! Get down!" Snart said just in time as Clarity came flying through the wall almost taking them out with her wings.

"Why does Clarity look so different?" Sara panicked.

"Stein said her powers caused it" Snart replied.

"Where is stein?" Sara asked looking around.

"I really am so very sorry that I have to keep doing this to you Clarity" Martin said pulling the fire alarm sprinklers sending water raining down. Clarity dropping to the ground with a shriek of pain writhing on the ground before Sara knocked her out placing her out of her misery.

"Time to go then" Stein said looking at Jax and Clarity grimly.

-at the piano lady's house the next day-

"Hey. I was just packing up. I thought you were back at the Waverider." Ray said as he saw Kendra in the doorway.

"I was but I wasn't going to let Clarity walk all the way here by herself. Martin's little sprinkler idea has her all stingy again" Kendra answered.

"Oh" Ray said as Kendra moved out of the way so Clarity came into view.

"Well why did you come here? You should be resting" Ray told her immediately.

"I just came here to tell you that me getting turned into a electrified version of the flying monkeys from the wizard of oz isn't your fault. I don't care what Snart told you. It was my decision and it all worked out in the end" Clarity told him.

"How did you know Snart told me something?" Ray asked.

"Cause he's Snart and if he didn't I would be concerned about him" Clarity replied.

"But I still put you in that car. I should have used my suit to-"

"Ray I'm fine. Promise. Okay?" Clarity questioned.

"Okay" Ray agreed with a nod.

"Oh and about that kiss"Clarity began.

"Don't worry about it. It didn't mean anything I get it. But just so you know your not a bad kisser" Ray told her and Clarity instantly blushed lightning in her cheeks hurting her slightly but she couldn't help it.

Clarity touched each box glitching the stuff to the waverider's cargo bay.

Once that was done Ray, Kendra, Sara, and Clarity started to make their way back to the waverider. Once they got close enough Clarity froze as she felt it. Felt him. Oh no...

"Cyberman...Everybody hold hands!" Clarity exclaimed eyes widened as she felt the hum from chronos's suit.

"What why?" Kendra asked.

"Just do it! Do you want to get stuck in 1958?" Clarity shot back feeling the shift in the waverider. The feeling she always gets when it's about to take off. Kendra grabbed Ray and Sara's hands as Clarity grabbed Sara's tightly in her own.

"3...2..1.." Sara counted down as she saw the waverider getting further away.

"Glitch" Clarity finished glitching the four of them into the waverider in the nick of time.

1\. What were the greatest things to happen in this chapter in your opinion?

you people honestly think I would ever put Clarity with Sara in the league of assassins? If so why? I'm serious! What about clarity's character just screams assassin to you!?

3\. What was the funniest moment in this chapter?

4\. What in the hell do you think is going to happen next chapter now that *gasp* no one was left behind! The horror! Now the authors least favorite episode won't exist!

5\. If you had the chance to meet Clarity what would you say to her?

6\. What historical or mythical person would you like Clarity to meet the most?

7\. What characters do you think Clarity interacts best with?and why?

8\. Who should Clarity interact with more? And why?

9\. What color(that isn't blue) do you dream of seeing Clarity wear?

10\. Should Clarity be canon?

11\. How has Clarity changed things on the waverider in your opinion?

12\. Tell me why you love Clarity in as much detail as you possibly can. (If your grateful for three updates you'll answer this because you are a kind soul and wish to make the author happy and inspired to update again before New Years)

13\. Anything else you want to ask, rant, or tell me.


	14. Ch 13: Terrible Timing

The four legends crashed in the middle of the hallway and Clarity hissed in pain as her head slammed against the door.

"Ow. Damnit that hurt" Clarity said with a wince of pain gripping her head in annoyance. Snart pulled her over to his side of the hallway as gently but as quickly as he could.

"You know you should try and aim where you Glitch" Snart told her.

"It doesn't work like that and I was a little preoccupied trying to not land right in front of the cyberman" Clarity responded as Snart helped her stand up.

"You okay?" Sara asked Clarity getting up herself knowing that she must be in pain again.

"Yeah I'm fine. Rip and Snart need help. You guys go get your weapons I'll stall" Clarity told them.

"But Clarity-"

Clarity shot Rip a 'help me out here' sort of look.

"It's an order. Your less likely to get killed with , Stein, Jax I want the three of you to get to the jumpship and get the hell out of here" Rip ordered from the opposite side of the hallway.

"No way man! We are not abandoning you!" Jax exclaimed.

"That is out of the question" Stein agreed.

"I can fight" Kendra said annoyed.

"You're our back up. Something happens to us you three get to play hero and save our asses. Now go!" Snart said getting pissed that everyone was just standing around when chronos was on the other side of that door doing God knows what to the ships controls.

Sara and Ray went running to get their weapons and get their suits on as Jax, Stein, and Kendra went running to the jump ship.

"Gideon open the doors on my mark. Ready?" Rip questioned his hand hovering over the pad to open the door. His other hand on his gun. Snart and Clarity nodded.

"Now Gideon" Rip said running into the room with a yell firing a few blasts at chronos before taking cover behind a chair. Snart following with a blast of his own from beside him.

Clarity's hands flew out electricity covering Chronos's gun. It started to glow dangerously bright and a menacing crackling sound was heard coming from the gun. Chronos chucked it away from him at the three just in time as it exploded. Clarity placed her hands on Snart and Rip's shoulders the blast passing right through them.

"Rude!" Clarity exclaimed glitching over to him.

"Whatever you say Sparky" Chronos said lowly making Clarity freeze. Her eyes went wide. She paled considerably. The lights flickered. No it couldn't be.

Before Clarity could confirm her suspiscions chronos threw a punch but like all the other times it passed right through her.

"Don't you learn?" Clarity questioned spinning doing a double high kick at his head making him stumble back.

"Do you ever stop talking?" Chronos questioned back the two fighting.

"Do you ever stop trying to kill us!?" Clarity shot back her palm covering with electricity chronos going flying back slamming against the wall her eyes glowing entire body ached, her heart felt like it was being torn apart by throwing needles going every which way, and her head was killing her. Lightning traveled along the surface of her skin and the lights flickered menacingly. Rip got a feeling of dejavu as lightning wrapped around Chronos's form in the same manner that it had to Rip.

Chronos struggled attempting to move but he could barely twitch a pinky with the metal suit he was wearing.

"Are you telling me you could have done that the whole time!?" Snart exclaimed.

Clarity laughed nervously. "Well I umm...yes?" Clarity admitted it coming out like a question.

"Your something else you know that?" Snart questioned.

"I know" Clarity responded with that breathtaking smile of hers.

"Nice ring" Chronos said from where he was stuck to the wall.

"It was from a friend" Clarity replied.

"Stupid friend" Chronos replied and suddenly Chronos lept off the wall his suit surrounded by a white glow that caused Clarity's lightning to dissipate. Before any of them could react to his suits new ability Chronos punched Clarity sending her flying her head crashing into the console knocking her out.

"Your going to pay for that" Snart said firing his gun at him. The glow changed to red and the ice melted off him turning to water.

"No I'm not" Chronos replied and punched Snart knocking him out as well. Then he bashed Rip with snart's gun making him fall to the ground unconscious as well.

"Now better get out of here before haircut and the rest show up" Mick said talking to himself once he was done messing with the ships navigation system. He swung Snart over his shoulder and bent down next to Clarity.

"Time to Glitch us out of here Sparky" Chronos said inserting a needle into clarity's neck. He pressed a few buttons on his wrist cuff before the three Glitched away safely back to Mick's ship.

A moment to late Ray, Sara, firestorm, and Kendra all came running into the room.

"Rip!" Sara exclaimed seeing the captain lying on the floor. The team running over to him trying to rouse him.

"Oh, hey, hey, hey." Jax said coming up on Rip's otherside unnerving with Stein.

"Where's Chronos?" Rip questioned groggily sitting up. His eyes firmly fixated on the spot where clarity had lied.

"He absconded with and Clarity. There was nothing I could do. I'm sorry, Captain." Gideon replied.

"Gideon how'd they get away? The jumpship is still there" Sara questioned.

"Why would Chronos take Snart and Clarity?" Jax asked confused.

"I'm afraid he used Clarity's abilities to escape." Gideon answered.

"Gideon, can you track them?" Stein questioned.

"We have a more pressing yourselves in."Rip told the team as the ship shook.

"What's going on?" Sara asked.

"Chronos has sabotaged the navigation system.  
Unless we can find a way to alter the course, we'll be trapped in the Temporal Zone for all time." Rip said hastily crouching down to the side of the console.

"Gideon. Can't Gideon do something?" Ray questioned as he got in his seat.

"Gideon cannot override Chronos' commands." Rip answered fiddling with some blocks and wires in the console.

"What did you do?" Sara asked.

"Rebooted Gideon." Rip answered.

"Why!?" Kendra questioned.

"Until she's fully operational, we're free-falling through time." Rip answered and everyone screamed as the ship started plummeting through the time stream.

-with Clarity and Snart-

"Uh, hello?" Snart questioned Chronos in annoyance as he walked right past them. Paying them no mind.

"So, uh what's so special about me and Glitch? I mean, aside from our sparkling personalities  
back on the Waverider. You could've taken your boy, Rip. But you took us ?" Snart questioned still trying to get out of his cuffs. He didn't like that he put him and Clarity on opposite sides and from the look of Clarity's cuffs they dampened her powers like those nifty cells at Star labs.

"Hey, if you're gonna kill us, you could at least tell us what's going on." Snart said not liking being ignored.

"You should have figured it out by now, Sparky sure did" Chronos replied back still turned. Snart turned his head to Clarity.

"What's he talking about?" Snart questioned Clarity. Clarity didn't answer. She merely stared at Chronos's back with a haunted look in her eyes as she sat completely still.

"After all," Chronos began turning around his hands going to his helmet.

"I am supposed to be the dumb one." He finished crouching in front of Snart who now looked horrified as well. His eyes watering slightly as his emotions cracked from his normally icy facade.

"No..." Clarity whispered softly as Mick's face was finally revealed. Not again. Not another friend who turned out to be evil. Why? Why? Did it have to be Mick? Why? This wasn't fair. Why did this keep happening to her?

"How?" Snart questioned in a twisted emotion of disbelief and horror.

Mick stared at him emotionlessly.

"I think We deserve to know what the hell is going on here!" Snart exclaimed his voice raised in anger.

"You deserve nothing." Mick responded calmly. Their roles reserved for once as Mick was calm and Snart was not.

"Says the man who sold us out to the pirates. When I dropped you off in that forest, I meant to kill you. That was the plan. But Clarity convinced me to think up a better one where you would live" Snart said.

"You should've stuck with the plan and done me a favor instead of listening to some hero" Mick said turning to Clarity who looked at him with watery eyes. This was all her fault. She looked away from mick biting her bottom lip gripping onto the rail so tight her knuckles turned white. Mick eyed the ring on her finger once again. He couldn't believe she was actually wearing that stupid thing.

"I may not have trusted you on the ship with the team, but I always, always was coming back for you." Snart said trying to convince Mick that he never meant for this to happen to him.

"Seems like one of us lost track of time." Mick remarked still staring at Clarity's finger as he recalled sitting in that dumb cell with the English man. Pulling the wire from a loose panel behind him going through the effort of twisting it round and round like the time masters tried to twist his soul.

"Well, how long did you" Snart questioned unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

"By the time they found me, I'd nearly lost my mind.I was so weak, I was strangling rats to survive." Mick told him.

"When who found you?" Snart asked hoping it wasn't who he thought.

"The Time masters" Clarity said and Mick nodded.

"Very good Sparky, The Time Masters. They took me to a place called the Vanishing Point. Time doesn't exist there the way it does on Earth. I've spent lifetimes being restored by them, training by them, fighting by them being reborn." Mick explained standing up to stretch his legs and walk around.

"And, uh, when exactly did your new friends give you the, uh, lobotomy?" Snart questioned.

"You think I was hunting you and your friends because the Time Masters made me? They barely had to ask." Mick told Snart.

"But we're your friends" Clarity said her voice soft. You could hear the pain in her tone but Snart couldn't tell if that was from her recent dousing or Mick's sudden reveal.

Mick laughed. He actually laughed a real laugh that came from deep inside his belly reverberating around the room. This unnerved Snart and made him lean back where he sat trying to distance himself from his partner.

"My friends!? You think anyone on that tin can was my friend!? You think you were ever my friend?" Mick questioned getting as close as he could to her his voice laced in anger like a wild dog ready to snap.

"Yes.." Clarity admitted. Mick gave another dark chuckle slightly shaking his head.

"The Englishman never wanted me on that ship to begin with, the professor and the kid they saw me as a drunk low life, Blondie would sleep with a few more knives under her pillow, Snart wanted to fly solo but was to scared to leave me in central, the Hawks well I don't even give a damn bout them, haircut may have taken that beating for me, but he was quick to turn on me and you, Sparky, are the worst of them all" Mick said.

"Why?" Clarity asked shakily. Had they really treated him that poorly? What kind of heroes were they?

"You stole my Partner, you changed him, helped stick some ideas in him that made him a hero, but that's not as worse as what you did next. Do you wanna know what you did Sparky? Well, I'll tell ya anyways" Mick told her as a tear fell from her right eye.

"You made me believe that someone actually cared about me" Mick said.

"I do care about you" Clarity said shaking her head helplessly grabbing onto Mick's armour sleeve clutching onto it desperately.

"If that were true you wouldn't have let Snart strand me in the woods." Mick replied tearing his sleeve out of her grip standing up.

"Look, if you're gonna kill me, just do it already, but leave Clarity alone. I was the one who left you stranded out there Mick. She barely had anything to do with it! She's in enough pain as it is" Snart exclaimed.

"I'm not gonna kill you. I'm going to do something worse" Mick replied.

"Torture? That's original" Snart replied. Mick chuckled darkly.

"Your going to wish I killed you when I'm through. After I wipe out the rest of the team I'm gonna take a trip back to Central City and visit your baby sister." Mick said an image of Lisa popping up on the screen. Snart thrashed attempting to break out of his cuffs and strangle Mick or kick the crap out of him but the cuffs were way to thick and high tech.

"The beautiful thing about time travel is I get to kill her more than once.I can kill Lisa in front of you, go back in time, kill her in front of you again and again and again." Mick said.

"What about me?" Clarity questioned turning Mick's attention back onto her. Before he could answer the Ai spoke up.

"Sir, my scanners indicate that the waverider has made a full recovery and has now stabilized." The Ai informed.

"Chart a course in the opposite direction. I want this to be fun." Mick ordered the AI.

"Mick please don't do this" Clarity said shaking her head.

"Sorry Sparky, I used to think the most beautiful thing on Earth was fire. Now I know it's vengeance." Mick told her.

"Would you mind loosening these up a little bit before you leave?" Snart tried but Mick walked right past them to the gun rack at the end of the hall swinging a giant gun over his shoulder.

"Just out of curiosity, what do you think your new masters are gonna do with you once you've delivered the team up to them? I don't expect there's a pension plan for old bounty hunters.  
Once they get what they want from you, they're gonna toss you aside." Snart told him.

"Like you tossed me aside?" Mick shot back.

"You and I both made choices that led us to this matters, Mick, is your next I'm willing to bet that some little piece of the old you is in that armor somewhere." Snart told him.

"No. You're wrong." Mick replied.

"That can't be true" Clarity said pleadingly.

"There's nothing left" Mick replied walking off going to go take a long overdue map.

"we've got to get out of here. Mick's going to make another attempt on the team. Set a trap for them or something" Clarity told Snart.

"Well I can't get out of my cuffs and you can't get out of your cuffs. So what are we supposed to do!?" Leonard snapped.

"I don't know yet" Clarity replied looking around trying to think.

-back on the waverider-

"Is it over? Are we dead?" Ray questioned his eyes squeezed shut.

"No on the contrary Dr. Palmer we are all just fine" Rip told him getting up out of his seat.

"I doubt the same can be said for Snart and Clarity" Stein attempted to Say but all that came out was gibberish.

"You are suffering from linguistic 's a side effect of such a severe time jump." Rip told him.

"I can't hear anything." Jax said pointing to his ears.

"It'll pass." Rip told him.

"What?" Jax called as Sara threw up next to him over the side of her chair. Ray rubbed her back. The only thing Ray lost was his sense of smell.

"Gideon, status update" Rip said strolling to the console.

"Systems are back to normal captain. However I have lost all traces of Chronos's ship when my system rebooted" Gideon informed.

"So we have no way of finding Clarity and Snart?" Kendra asked standing up.

"No no there's always something. Leaving them with Chronos is not an option." Rip said shaking his head.

Ray grinned at Rip and the captain looked at him confused.

"What?" Rip questioned hoping that Ray had just come up with a brilliant idea.

"Nothing, it's just for a second you kinda sounded an awful lot like Clarity" Ray told him. Rip merely hummed in response disappointed that an idea hadn't been made.

"So if we lost track of the ship I guess there's just no way to find them" Kendra said holding her arms.

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd say that you were giving up before we even started" Jax told Kendra his hearing returning.

"Yeah it almost sounds like you don't want us to rescue them" Sara said looking at Kendra in confusion all eyes on her minus Rip's who was staring at the console with a glare as he and Gideon tried to locate Chronos's ship once again.

"I wouldn't say that" Kendra said tilting her head.

"Well what are you saying then Miss Saunders?" Stein questioned.

"I'm just saying that the ship is a lot safer without them on it" Kendra said. This made Rip look up at Kendra. Everyone stared at her.

"I'm sorry what?" Sara questioned standing up getting into Kendra's personal space.

"Oh cmon Sara. He's a criminal and she's an accident waiting to happen. You know what awful control she has of her powers. You don't think we're better off with this ship criminal free?" Kendra questioned.

"Clarity's not a criminal." Sara told her.

"I didn't say she was, but that doesn't change the fact that she's killed people. That makes her just as bad as Snart." Kendra said.

"I think you meant to say worse" Ray said his eyes flicking up to meet Kendra's.

"Ray don't put words in my mouth" Kendra told him.

"No. No Ray's right. Ever since you found out about the fact that Clarity's killed you've been treating her like she's dirt under your shoe. What makes her so different from Sara? Sara's killed lots of people and I mean that in the best way possible" Jax told Sara putting his hands up not wanting to get his ass kicked. Sara smirked at him and gave him a nod signaling that it was okay.

"What kind of question is that?" Kendra asked.

"Evidently it is a necessary one. I think that we can all agree that Clarity and even Mr. Snart have been there for us in times of crisis. Especially when we needed them most, but to abandon them now when they need us? I gather that would be quite the dick move wouldn't you say?" Martin questioned Kendra.

"I couldn't agree more Martin, but unless we can figure out a way to locate them I'm afraid our hands are tied" Rip said walking into his office.

"Why should we waste our time going to save them when we could be taking out Savage? We still have the dagger we can end him. I can take him down" Kendra said.

"You can take him down? You couldn't even take down Clarity and it didn't sound like she was really trying that hard" Ray said

"That's because she wasn't. I saw the whole thing. Clarity didn't want to fight" Sara said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" Kendra told him annoyed that he wasn't on her side.

"Vandal Savage is not the priority right now Miss Saunders." Rip answered her shuffling through maps throwing papers over his shoulders looking for some type of clue that could help.

"Not the priority? Vandal Savage is the entire reason we're even on this ship." Kendra told him.

"I'm well aware why I recruited you all" Rip replied.

"We've come this far we can't just put things on hold just because these two got themselves kidnapped"

"The proper term would actually be abducted seeing as they are both strong, capable, intelligent adults" Stein corrected putting emphasis on the they.

"Whatever my point it is-"

"Your point is irrelevant Miss Saunders. We're saving them. I'll be damned if I lose anyone else on this god forsaken mission. Least of all Clarity. Now I highly suggest that you either come up with a solution that is going to help us or make yourself scarce" Rip snapped in anger.

Kendra shook her head marching out of the room. This was ridiculous. Kendra couldn't believe that Rip had a change of heart about the team's lives now.

"You know I think she might've just back pedaled a bit. She seemed kind of nicer back in 1958" Ray noted.

"Was that a bit to rude?" Rip questioned as he dropped some papers on the console.

"Actually, I thought it was very well said Captain Hunter" Gideon said.

"Of course, Gideon any luck?" Rip questioned.

"I'm afraid not." Gideon answered.

"Gideon are your processors working slower?" Rip questioned.

"Clarity usually helps speed things up, Captain" Gideon responded.

"Of course she does" Rip muttered.

"Wait that's it!" Ray exclaimed snapping his fingers.

"Yes, What is it Dr. Palmer? An idea this time I hope" Rip questioned.

"It is and it is a pretty great one too" Ray boasted.

"Are you going to share with the class?" Jax questioned.

"Oh yeah well we can't track the ship, but we can track Clarity" Ray said.

"What?" Sara questioned eye brows furrowed.

"When I was at Star labs there were a bunch of mechanical bees being controlled by the bug eyed bandit. Felicity, and her were in this hack war and I shorted out my suit leaving Clarity to fight the bees well-"

"Raymond if you could please get to the point?" Stein questioned.

"While I was there I learned that Clarity naturally gives off an insane amount of positrons" Ray answered.

"Positrons. Really?" Stein questioned.

"What the hell are positrons?" Jax questioned.

"They're particles in an atom that have the same mass as an electron, but they give off a positive charge." Ray explained.

"So like positive electrons?" Jax questioned.

"Basically" Ray told him.

"How does that help us?" Sara questioned.

"positrons originate above thunderstorm clouds and they are produced in gamma-ray flashes created by electrons accelerated by strong electric fields in said clouds." Stein explained.

"Grey speak English" Jax told him.

"In this case Miss Springs is that Cloud. All we simply have to do is make a device to follow the trail of positrons she gives off" Martin explained.

"Gideon switch your scanners to search for high quantities of positrons" Rip ordered.

"Captain, I am happy to report that my scanners have picked up on a positron trail." Gideon said sounding elated.

"Excellent. Gideon alter our course. Follow that trail" Rip told the Ai.

"Right Away Captain" Gideon answered.

-back with Snart and Clarity-

"This is all my fault" Clarity said softly her voice shaky. The reverse flash flashing in her mind once again. She pulled her knees up to her chest resting her forehead on her cuffed hands.

"No, it's not. You meant well" Snart began before Clarity cut him off.

"But-"

"Stop blaming yourself for everything, Clarity. Why are you always putting yourself down? You did nothing wrong. I think next to me you're the one person on that ship who's ever treated Mick like he was a person. You didn't even ask him to steal anything for you did you?" Snart questioned.

"No..." Clarity said with a sigh knowing that Snart was right but she couldn't help it.

"Listen, we're going to get out of this. Maybe we'll even save Mick in the process, but right now we need to figure out a way to get out of here together" Snart told her.

"Well, there is something that we could try, but your not going to like it" Clarity said.

"As long as it's better than my idea of freezing my hand off I'm all ears" Snart told her.

"We can't get out of our own cuffs but we can get each other out. I do you then you do me, but to be honest i' ve never really tried to Glitch something without touching it before and actually the more I think about it you might end up losing a hand anyway I mean if I screw this up and I am not saying that I will screw it up but if I do screw it up your hands could possibly reappear backwards and I'm not sure how easy thieving would be with backward hands and maybe-" Clarity started to ramble speaking very fast.

"Clarity, slow down." Snart told her and she did pausing to take a breath.

"You can do this. Don't psych yourself out."

"But what if-"

"You know Barry told me something once. He told me to quit the game and I said I didn't want to because I was very very good at it. You Clarity are very very good with your powers" Snart told her.

"What?" Clarity asked eye brow raised.

"You don't give yourself enough credit sparkplug. From what I heard from your little spat with the hawk your control is far better than you think. Now hurry up and get me out of these cuffs" Snart told her.

Clarity took a deep breathe breathing slowly. Her eyes slowly beginning to glow.

"3...2...1...Glitch" A little spark of electricity shocked Leonard's hand.

"Ow" he complained giving her a small glare.

"Sorry, I'm trying" Clarity said drawing her lower lip between her teeth.

Clarity focused hard. She could feel the cuffs fighting against her trying to keep her abilities power level lowered so she wouldn't have enough strength to Glitch. Clarity's eyes glowed brighter and she put everything she had into one more try. Instead of focusing on his hands this time Clarity focused on the metal cuffs. They lit up with a dim glow from her lightning which flickered as Clarity struggled. Sweat dripping down her temple. A small trickle of blood starting to leak from her nose. Clarity winced in pain and Leonard's eyes went wide as Clarity's veins glowed brightly. Her cuff's forcing her powers back on herself causing her powers to shock herself from the inside. Clarity held back a scream through clenched teeth as the pain only increased. Her hands started to tremble and Snart almost told her to cut it out. To stop and they'd find a better way, but before he could his cuff's glitched off his wrists hanging stupidly on the rail. The minute his cuff's were off Clarity stopped using her powers. She bit into her right sweater wrist so she wouldn't scream. The blood from her nose dripping onto the gray knit fabric. Snart rushed across to her worriedly.

"Hey, you okay?" Snart questioned gripping her upper arm. A painful flare immediately shot up her arm where he touched her. After her nerves were shocked for so long they were very sensitive. Painfully sensitive not to mention she had already been in pain from the sprinklers. Clarity kicked him in response and he fell back letting go as Clarity bit harder into her sweater sleeve tears streaming down her face. After a few seconds of Leonard sitting there in confusion Clarity released the bit of fabric from her mouth.

"D-don't t-touch..." Clarity trailed off her entire body shaking. It hurt to even speak and move her jaw. Even her tongue stung painfully. Tears started leaking more profusely from her eyes as she started to cry from the pure agony she felt both inside her body and outside of it.

"Sorry..." Leonard apologized softly. He felt bad. Clarity looked like a mess. He had never seen her cry like this. It scared him.

"Y-you d-didn't k-know..."Clarity stammered out.

"Right. Well let's get you out of these cuffs yeah?" Leonard asked but he froze as Clarity's veins lit up once again.

"What are you doing? Why are you using you powers?" Leonard questioned.

"I-I C-can't...e-emotions..." Clarity said biting hard into her sweater once again. Her toes curling in her boots as she tensed up.

"Well stop it. You're just hurting yourself now" Leonard told her.

Clarity shook her head slightly as more blood trickled out of her nose. She couldn't help it. She couldn't control it.

"Clarity I need you to calm down okay? I can't get these off you if you don't." Leonard tried to reason. Clarity let out a sob into her sweater sleeve. It hurt too much.

"Clarity damnit alright alright just let me see those cuffs okay?" Leonard questioned. Clarity showed them to him wresting the cuffs against the front of her legs putting her knees through her arms.

"you just sit tight. I'm going to find something I can use to pick it" Snart said going to get up by Clarity stopped him.

"M-My R-Ring..." Clarity stuttered as spots began to dance in her vision. Her eye lids feeling heavy.

"Good idea" Snart told her carefully slipping the ring off. He untwisted it and snapped it into two pieces beginning to fiddle around inside the cuffs. His eyes flicked up to Clarity.

"Hey. Hey Clarity stay with me. Keep your eyes open" Leonard told her.

"H-Hurts...t-tired..." Clarity said her breathing slowing down.

"I know I know but I almost got them. Just another minute okay?" Snart told her his fingers working as fast as they could.

"C-can't..." Clarity replied and she stopped breathing her eyes closing. The cuffs clicking off her. Leonard caught her before her head could hit the ground his eyes widened as he saw she wasn't breathing.

"Clarity? Clarity!?" He called shaking her but he received no response.

He laid her down on the ground and started doing CPR on her. After about a minute of trying that did nothing. Leonard's head whipped around as he heard Mick coming down the hall. Mick stood there Leonard could see his anger beginning to flare as he approached.

"Mick! Mick! Wait! Please! She's not breathing!" Leonard exclaimed shocked at how emotional he sounded. But this has been a pretty emotional time so he wasn't blaming himself for it. Mick shoved Leonard out of the way and scooped Clarity up into his arms. He looked her over and saw what his old partner was saying was true.

"Cmon and grab your gun we're going to need it" Mick told him nodding to the shelf as he actually went running towards the ships medbay's Leonard following quickly behind doing as Mick instructed.

Mick set her down in the chair and tapped some things on the screen. He turned the defibrillator up to it's highest voltage. Then he started fiddling with his suit.

"I need to get at it's power core" Mick told him as he pressed more buttons.

"What? Why?" Leonard questioned still staring at Clarity's unmoving body.

"that's one of the only things besides my suit that'll have enough power to bring her back. She's living electricity. We're going to need ten times the normal amount to bring her back. Now hurry" Mick told him.

Mick hooked up his suit to snart's gun then he placed his hand on Clarity's chest over her heart.

"Hit the bright red button" Mick told him with a nod of his head.

Leonard did and a blinding flash of blue light came out of the gloved hands of Mick's suit. Clarity's back arching before flopping back down. She still wasn't breathing.

"Again" Mick told him and Leonard pushed the button again. The same thing happening. Still Clarity lay motionless.

"Again" Mick told him.

"It's not working Mick!" Leonard snapped.

"Do it again!" Mick snapped back with a fiery roar.

Leonard did turning his head away. He couldn't watch. Mick made him do it another 5 times and still there was nothing.

"She's gone Mick" Leonard said.

"She's gone when I say she's gone! She doesn't get to die until I get my vengeance. Help me save her you stupid Ship!" Mick exclaimed.

"Very sorry sir but she's suffered major damage. Without a genetic sample from an alien source. I'm afraid there is nothing I can do" The Ai answered.

"Alien source? What the hell does that mean!?You stupid ship! I'll tear you apart bit by bit!" Mick exclaimed that hot blooded anger returning as he stormed out of the room smashing things as he went.

"Damnit Clarity why did you have to be the hero? Huh? Why couldn't you just give up if you knew it would lead to this?" Leonard questioned the motion less woman.

"Just pull a Sara, Clarity. It can't be that hard. Damnit cmon! Your the Glitch! One of central's finest! Don't make me have to go back to that city and tell Barry you didn't make it! Fight!" Leonard pleaded slamming his hands down on the metal arm of the chair.

"Please...come back, Clarity. That damned ship won't be the same without you" Leonard pleaded.

-back on the waverider-

"Captain we have a problem" Gideon stated.

"What is it Gideon?" Rip questioned.

"The positron trail has stopped" Gideon informed.

"What? What do you mean it stopped!?" Rip questioned.

"There is no trace of it. The trail has run cold. I'm sorry captain" Gideon answered sounding sad.

"No no that's impossible. For that to happen that would mean..." Stein trailed not wanting to say it.

"That would mean what?" Sara asked.

"It means Clarity's dead" Ray finished.

"What? No no way man. Gideon's got to be wrong" Jax said.

"I wish I were" Gideon answered.

"No she can't be." Sara said her hands cupped in front of her mouth tears gathering in her eyes.

Rip strode back to his office. He gripped at his hair and then in a feat. of madness he swiped everything off his desk with a yell the contents crashing to the floor.

"This can't be happening." Ray said shaking his head sitting down his head in his hands already blaming himself for Clarity's demise.

"I'm afraid it is" Martin said solemnly.

-back on Mick's Ship-

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Leonard told her stroking her hair.

The ice villain leaned down and placed a kiss goodbye on Clarity's lips. He wasn't really sure why he kissed her. Maybe he thought she deserved one last kiss or maybe it was to console himself that he tried everything. Clarity seemed like one of those princess types. It was worth a try. Not that Snart really thought some kind of miracle would happen by it.

"Alien source detected. Scanning. Original DNA differentiated. Applying treatment now" The Ai said a blue light scanning over Clarity's body. Leonard watching with widened eyes. What in the hell? How did that work?

A few seconds later Clarity's eyes snapped open and she gasped breathing once again. Her eyes darting around the room deliriously.

"Clarity. Clarity hey your okay. I've got you" Snart said cupping her cheek.

"Where are we? Are we back in the waverider?" Clarity asked as she looked around at the identical medbay.

"No we're still in danger. Which is why you need to trust me. Put your arms around my neck" Leonard told her. Clarity did and Leonard scooped her up into his arms. He holstered his gun on his pants leg then broke into a run. Clarity's eyes widened and she clung to him tighter. Snart smirked as he made it to the jump ship.

"Snart!" Mick yelled angered from back in the medbay seeing them both gone.

He set her down in the chair then stepped out.

"Snart? What are you doing?" Clarity asked searchingly.

"This'll take you back to 2016." Snart said icing the controls.

"Now you can't change them and come back." Snart said as the door closed.

"What!? No! Hey!" Clarity exclaimed as he iced the door closed as well. Clarity stumbling over pulling on the door that wouldn't budge.

"What are you doing?" Clarity questioned placing her hand on the cold glass.

"I can't see you die again Clarity. I can't take the risk that Mick won't try to put you back in those cuffs." Snart told her.

"But what if he kills you!? You should be coming with me!" Clarity exclaimed.

"He's my partner. I already abandoned him once. I can't do it again. I've got to save him. When you get back tell my sister...I love her" Snart said and then the ship took off Clarity collapsing as the ship shook Snart going to fight Mick.

-back on the waverider-

"Captain! The positron trail has returned" Gideon announced.

"Oh thank god" Stein breathed out.

"But now we have a new problem" Sara said looking the screen.

"What is it?" Rip questioned walking over.

"There are two trails now." Sara said.

"The stronger trail is definitely Clarity. But the weaker trail is probably Chronos. Who knows where Snart is" Ray said as he studied it.

"What do we do?" Jax questioned.

"You all stay on the ship and follow that trail. I'll go find miss Springs" Rip told them getting his gun placing it in his holster.

"Rip you can't go alone-"

"Sara If you all are fighting Chronos you need every member of this team. I have more knowledge about Time travel than any of you. It'll take me the least amount of time to find Miss Springs and return. Now I promise I will return her to you safely." Rip told Sara gripping her shoulders looking her in the eye before racing off to the jumpship.

"Gideon follow that trail" Rip ordered.

"Right away Captain" Gideon said.

-back with Clarity-

"Ow" Clarity groaned as the ship crash landed. The ice made it hard for Clarity to feel any tech from central glitched outside the ship and she groaned in pain clutching her arms to herself.

"Why do I always do that!?" Clarity groaned but froze as she What was in front of her. She gasped and glitched back into the pod. She scraped away at the ice frantically and gasped at what it read.

The dial read... 

1942.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
And that's where I'm ending this one folks!  
I hope you liked it! Was it okay? I hope it was! I tried really hard on this one.

Okay now for the questions! Please please please answer them! They've really inspired me to update these past few days and I'd love to again!

1\. How did you feel when reading this chapter? What made you feel this way?

2\. Did you like this better than the original left behind episode? why or why not?

3\. Who are you shipping Clarity with? Has your ship changed? Why or why not?

4\. What do you think is going to happen next chapter?

5\. How do you think the audience in my other book will react to this chapter?

6\. If you could punch one person in this chapter who would it be and why?

7\. What is your favorite chapter in this book so far and why?

8\. What new powers do you think Clarity could learn?

9\. How has she changed from the first chapter?

10\. Why do you think she loves blue so much?

11\. Was anyone out of character this chapter?

12\. Do you think Clarity is more of a princess, a goddess, or a fairy? And why?

13\. What do you wish to happen in this story more than anything?

14\. What makes Clarity different from other legends oc's that you've read about?

15\. Should I kill off Kendra?(yes I've thought of a way to make sure Savage still dies by one of the Hawks) why or why not?

16\. What do you think Clarity's family is like?

17\. What differences has Clarity's presence caused in each individual member of the legends team?

18\. Anything else you would like to ask, rant, or tell me!


	15. 123Glitch! The Author Needs You!

Hey guys! Sorry not a chapter...I know I'm so sorry school just started back up and I have to keep my grades up but I promise their will be a new minimum 5,000 word maybe more chapter by the latest This Saturday night to Sunday morning. Okay now down to business. Because I'm writing oh so diligently on the next chapter of this story and on the watching one as well I decided to make something fun for you to do while you wait. Okay soI would like you to do three simple things. THREE THINGS ONLY! Three isn't that hard to do to show your support for Clarity is there? I hope not the best things happen in three's.

Okay now

This is the First thing

Who do you want Clarity with more than anything? Who's your Clarity otp?

Now the Second thing

Who do you not want her to be with under any circumstances? Who's your antiClarity otp?

And as for the third thing

Name a song that you think describes either your Clarity ship or Clarity herself. If your feeling extra you can list more than one song if you like but I'm only asking for a minimum of one.

If all of you guys do this your ship may not only win this poll but sway my heart into making it canon someday. I'll be making a Clarity playlist on YouTube for all the songs that you guys list and on top of all of that I'll post the results to this little poll and a link to the playlist once everyone completes all the questions. don't forget I listen to you all. All of your comments and ideas and opinions mean the world to me and I take every single one of them into consideration while writing this story. I know you all care about clarity as much as I do.

If you read all of this comment #Glitchislife in the comments along with the answer to this question.

What do you want to happen to Clarity when she's in 1942 next chapter? And why?

If you did everything you have made me smile, squeal, jump around in happiness, scream into a pillow with excitement, and made me want to update that much more.


	16. Ch: 14 Stranded

Clarity screamed as a bomb suddenly landed in her jumpship. She had two seconds to Glitch out of the pod before the bomb went off, but of course being Clarity and not having enough time to focus on where she wanted to Glitch besides far far away she glitched right into the side of a building the brick smacking harshly across her forehead before she crumbled to the ground. Unconscious, alone, and vulnerable in the year 1942 inside a war zone.

-back with Rip-

"Where in the bloody hell are you going Clarity?" Rip wondered aloud as Gideon locked onto her coordinates in the year 1942.

"Why would you go to world war 2 of all places?" Rip wondered.

"Look out Captain" Gideon said and Rip swerved just in time as he almost collided with the waverider from a different time period. Rip didn't have anymore time to dwell as the shaking started. The waverider and the jumpship causing a time quake to occur.

"I'd hang on Captain this is going to get rough" Gideon informed.

"Yes thank you I could never tell Gideon" Rip replied.

"Well don't get cross. I was just telling you" Gideon told him.

-back with Clarity-

"Ugh...Ow my head" Clarity winced sitting up. She looked around squinting.

"Where am I?" She wondered aloud. She looked at her hair color with a frown her nose scrunching in disgust flipping the strand over her shoulder. She rubbed at her head with a wince standing up.

"Wait no...better question who am I? Ugh and what am I wearing?" Clarity questioned herself as she looked down at her clothing which was coated in dust. The blood stain bright red against her sleeve.

"I hate blue. Why am I wearing blue?" Clarity questioned herself rubbing her hands on her pants using the wall to help her stand up. She looked to her right and saw a war torn park. She walked towards it. It looked more peaceful then the jagged brick building she was near. Little did Clarity know but she was being watched from a nearby rooftop as she walked into the park.

"Hourman? What do we do?" Stargirl questioned the Jsa standing in the rooftop.

"We wait. Keep watching her" Hourman answered.

"You saw what that girl can do. We should strike while we have the advantage. She doesn't seem to have sensed our presence." Vixen argued back.

"We can't do anything until we know who she is, why she came out of that space craft and how she got those abilities" Commander Steel shot back.

"But why take the risk?" Dr. Midnight questioned.

"I just have a feeling..." Hourman responded.

"A feeling? Hourman! The mission was to secure the area. With her snooping around who knows what could happen? We should take her down. What if there are others like her? We aren't prepared for a fight with other powered individuals right now" Vixen tried to reason.

"If she wasn't by herself she is now. That bomb blast would have wiped out whatever back up she had" Steel said.

"Unless they weren't in that thing with her" Stargirl said.

"I'm going to go talk to her and try to get some answers. On my signal I want you to move in" hourman ordered.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Vixen questioned.

"I guess I'm about to find out. Obsidian turn out the lights make sure the team isn't spotted" Hourman ordered before scaling down the brick building following the woman into the park.

"Ugh finally. A cloud. I thought that sun would never go away" Clarity said lowering her hand from in front of her eye as she stood right next to the pond. Ducks swimming across it making her smile.

"Got something against sunshine?" Hourman questioned making Clarity jump and look at him.

"It's just a little bright for my tastes. I like to keep things more on the dark side" Clarity answered. Hourman nodded seemingly in understanding.

"My name's Hector. Hector David's. What's yours?" Hourman questioned using an alias.

"Uh...my name's..." Clarity trailed gritting her teeth looking out at the pond. She blinked a name coming to mind.

"My name is Amelia. Amelia Pond." Clarity said with a nod still staring out at the pond.

"Nice to meet you Amelia." Hourman replied. He had a name. Okay. That was something.

"Now then what's a beautiful girl like you doing out here all alone?" Hourman asked.

"Oh umm I just really enjoy standing by the water. It's peaceful" Clarity said not wanting to admit that she had no idea what she was doing here.

"What was that ship you came out of?" Hourman questioned deciding to cut to the chase having enough with the small talk.

"Sorry Ship?" Clarity questioned her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Yes, the one that exploded?" Hourman said confused as to why she was acting like she had no idea what he was talking about. She must be a spy then but she didn't appear to be the type but then again she may just be really good at her job.

"Okay your crazy" Clarity said taking a step back away from him.

"Give up the act and tell me who you really are." Hourman ordered.

"I just did and I wasn't in any explosion and there certainly can't be a ship of any kind in the area. The duck pond is this biggest body of water here" Clarity replied pointing at it frusteratingly becoming scared.

"Ma'am your coming with me" Hourman said grabbing her arm.

"What!? No! Hey don't touch me!" Clarity freaked and she accidentally glitched out of his hold falling backwards into the pond. She screamed as she hit the water as her skin instantly stung even more than it already was.

She shakily crawled out of the water her body trembling as Hourman stared in surprise.

"What-what did you do to me!?" Clarity questioned. She looked at her hands and screamed once again lightning sparking from her hands uncontrollably.

"Just calm down..." Hourman tried to tell her.

"Calm down!? Don't tell me to calm down! I have electricity literally flying out of my palms!" Clarity exclaimed terribly frightened. Hourman studied her. This didn't seem like acting. If she is a spy shouldn't she be attacking him? Something was off here...

"Hourman step away!" Vixen called jumping down with stargirl who pointed her staff threateningly at Clarity.

"Vixen I never gave the signal" Hourman scolded.

"We saw her attack you" Stargirl informed her spear charging up as it was pointed threateningly at Clarity.

Clarity took a step back frightened her hands going in front of her. "No wait please" she attempted to say but a lightning bolt shot from her hands. Clarity shrieked moving her hands down so the blast hit right in front of their shoes instead leaving a nasty singe on the ground.

"Big mistake. Stargirl take her down" Amaya ordered standing protectively in front of Hourman.

"Stargirl don't!" Hourman exclaimed but it was too late as Stargirl shot a blast of energy at Clarity. Clarity screamed expecting a hole in her gut with her insides falling out or to go flying like in an action movie but instead she just stood there as her body absorbed the blast though now there was a very ugly hole in the middle of her dusty blood stained gray sweater.

"What?" Stargirl whispered confused looking from her staff to Clarity.

Clarity rubbed her hands along her now bare scratchless stomach in confusion. What was going on? How was she uninjured let alone alive? Her skin was surrounded by a soft blue glow and her eyes glowed the same hue. Before Clarity could react further steel knocked her out with the butt of his gun from behind. Clarity once again crumpled to the ground, but this time she was vulnerable in a war zone at the mercy of one of the greatest government secret forces in history.

-with the team-

"How are we doing Gideon?" Sara asked.

"We are hot on their trail though the positrons are fading now that Clarity is no longer on board" Gideon warned.

"Then punch it Gideon. We already lost Mick we can't lose Snart too" Ray said.

"I'll do everything I can Dr. Palmer" Gideon replied.

"Did we do the right thing?" Jax questioned.

"Jefferson whatever do you mean?" Stein questioned in confusion.

"Rory. There had to be a better way to handle that situation than to kill him" Jax said firmly.

"I wish there was, but Mick made his choice." Ray said with a frown.

"We had to keep ourselves safe. Would you honestly be sleeping at night if he was still on the ship?" Sara asked him.

"I don't know. But at least I might be sleeping better than I am now. We're supposed to be the heroes. We killed him." Jax stated.

"You're not the one who pulled the trigger Jax" Sara said gently.

"No but Snart is. And he shouldn't have had to." Jax said walking off.

"Forgive him Miss Lance. He's never had to face this type of situation before" Stein said.

"No I get it. I feel responsible too. I'm supposed to be the assassin and instead I let Snart kill his best friend because I was to scared that he would hate me for it" Sara said crossing her arms.

"Since when do you care what Snart thinks of you?" Ray questioned.

Sara shrugged. "I don't know...he doesn't think of me as an assassin. I guess I didn't want him to start" Sara admitted crossing her arms.

"Miss lance no one here holds your past against you. You were living in the only way you knew how. I myself know what it's like to keep yourself separated from one's family in fear of resentment or causing them harm. Might I just say that it is rather noble that your trying to be better than you once were" Martin told her.

"Thanks Marti" Sara said.

"Speaking of being better does anyone know why Kendra is being such a..." Ray trailed struggling to find a decent word.

"A bitch?" Gideon supplied.

"Yeah...I was trying to word it nicer than that but...yeah" Ray admitted.

"That's an extremely good question" Stein said.

"Why don't we ask her?" Sara questioned.

"We can't...can we?" Ray asked confused.

"Why not? Maybe she'll even provide us with an answer if we're lucky" Stein said walking out of the room following Sara.

"Why did I ask? This is going to end so badly" Ray sighed immediately following.

"Yes it is, I highly expect Sara to kick miss Saunders ass. I believe Jefferson is already making popcorn" Stein said sounding delighted.

"Should we really be eating popcorn when Snart is being done god knows what by chronos?" Ray asked.

"We can't exactly do anything until we catch up to him. Might as well enjoy ourselves for the time being" Stein said stealing the popcorn Jax had left for him in the kitchen.

"Ah yes good work Jefferson." Stein said excitedly.

"Where did Jax go?" Ray asked.

"He's thinking things over in our room. Best leave him alone for now. I don't want to deal with all his teen angst at the moment Raymond. Feeling it is bad enough. My old body is far beyond such emotions" Stein told him.

"Okay" Ray said accepting Steins answer the two rushing to go find Sara once again. They hid behind the hallway corner beginning to eat their popcorn watching the scene unfold.

"What do you want Sara?" Kendra questioned.

"I just have one question for you Kendra" Sara said.

"What's that?" Kendra asked.

"Why are you being such a bitch to Clarity?" Sara asked.

"Excuse me?" Kendra asked.

"You know what I mean Kendra" Sara said sternly.

"Just because I didn't want to rescue her that makes me a bitch?" Kendra asked crossing her arms defensively.

"It's not just that Kendra. Jesus Christ! Even after everything she's told you you're still treating her like she's nothing!" Sara exclaimed.

"Do you know how many people she's killed? She's been a bit vague on the details so sorry if I'm not all that eager to be around her" Kendra said.

"Why does that matter? You don't see me telling you how many people I've killed" Sara pointed out.

"It's different with Clarity" Kendra insisted.

"How is it any different?" Sara asked growing pissed.

"Because she shocks people without care. She has no control over her powers. What happens when she makes the waverider lose all it's power and crash? What happens when she's upset and touches one of us? What happens if she messes with Gideon by going in the ships systems? She shouldn't be on this ship Sara. With her powers, having no control, She could kill us all. How do you people not see that?" Kendra said going to walk off but Sara was angry now. Sara grabbed Kendra's wrist spinning her around punching her in the face sending her staggering.

"Ah hey! What the hell are you doing?" Kendra questioned.

"I'm an assassin, I have no control over my bloodlust. I guess that means I've got to kill you" Sara said kicking Kendra in the side slamming her into the wall.

"Your crazy!" Kendra screamed at her.

"Guess I'm a danger to everyone on this ship since I could kill you right now" Sara said kicking Kendra's legs out from under her the hawk landing harshly on the ground.

"I could kill you in your sleep" Sara continued throwing some knives pinning Kendra to the wall as Sara squatted down in front of her.

"I could kill you anytime, anywhere, as fast or slow as I want." Sara said darkly convinction in her voice making Kendra realize she meant every word.

"I'm the only one who can kill Savage Sara. You need me" Kendra said panicking slightly. She's never seen that look in Sara's eye before. It scared her. It scared her more than Savage ever did.

"You reincarnate. So technically the team doesn't need you to kill Savage. Just a version of you or even Carter. This is a time machine remember?" Sara said pulling out a knife dragging it lightly across Kendra's skin.

"Don't talk about carter!" Kendra screamed her wings popping out slapping Sara down the hall. Kendra ripping her shirt sleeves to get out of the knives hold.

Sara wiped the blood from her mouth and ran at Kendra tackling the hawk to the ground stabbing both her wings making her scream. Kendra reached for one of Sara's knives still embedded in the wall and stabbed her in her arm making Sara cry out in pain giving Kendra the chance to kick her off her.

"Why are you doing this!?" Kendra exclaimed.

Sara took the knife out of her arm tossing it to the ground.

"Someone's got to teach you a lesson" Sara replied running back at her punching more slowly at first then increasing her tempo gaining the upper hand quickly knocking Kendra to the ground once again. Sara straddled her and held her arms down.

"Get off me! Your insane!" Kendra snapped.

"No! Because you need to understand something. Clarity is no different from me, or Snart, or even you! Yes she's killed and could kill everyone here but so could I!"

"That's different" Kendra insisted.

"Why? Because she's a metahuman!?" Sara asked squeezing Kendra's wrists tighter.

"Because if she really killed people she shouldn't be the way she is" Kendra said struggling.

"What?" Sara asked.

"She should be more like you or Snart. She shouldn't be able to smile like that after what she did." Kendra stated.

"What is wrong with you?" Sara questioned.

"Six months ago I was a barista. I never asked for any of this and I certainly don't expect myself to be like Clarity after I end Savage!" Kendra snapped shocking Sara making her release her. Kendra picking herself off the floor retreating to her room.

"Oh my god..." Sara whispered in realization.

"I don't get it" Ray said in confusion.

"I'm afraid neither do I. Miss Lance?" Martin questioned shoving the popcorn bowl to Ray before she could see it.

"I think...Kendra's Jealous" Sara said.

"Sorry to interrupt but I am closing in on Chronos's ship" Gideon informed.

"Excellent. Everybody suit up! Kendra that means you too!" Sara called running to the medbay to get her shoulder fixed. Time to save Snart.

-at JSA headquarters-

Clarity started to stir. Her head hammered like no tomorrow. She tried to move her hands but frowned when she felt something smooth against her wrists holding them down. She blinked her eyes open to see that she was strapped down to a wooden chair with strange black straps. Clarity struggled testing her bonds but she couldn't break free of them. They felt elastic like but were strangely harder than a standard rubber band. She bit her lip. She didn't like this. She didn't like this one bit.

She looked at the room around her. A metal cage stood behind her but other than that the room looked sort of officey but in a homey type of way. The room was plain and held no other furniture. Clarity bit her lip and mentally told herself to relax. She let her shoulders sag and she took a calming breath then she fell to the floor. She screamed as she glitched through the chair not expecting it to happen. Her head was sticking through the upside of the chair causing her to panic. She scrambled out from under it solidifying once again. The lights flickering as her emotions stirred. Clarity shivered. Cause this place wasn't creepy enough with the giant cage now the lights were flickering?

"Well I guess I can tell Steel the rubber strappings didn't work" a voice that she recognized said. Clarity instantly stepped backwards until her back hit the cage. She looked scared.

"Relax I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to ask you some questions" Rex told her holding up a hand.

"Doesn't seem that way to me"Clarity responded nodding to the chair she had been bound to.

"We couldn't be to careful with those abilities you displayed. I'm sorry about earlier. My team isn't the most patient group of individuals"Rex explained.

"Who are you people!? Why did you kidnap me? What is going on?" Clarity questioned the lights flickering more as her anger grew.

"We're the one asking the questions here" Amaya said walking into the room arms crossed.

"We're the Justice Society of America. We just took you in for some questioning." Rex said and Amaya looked at him sharply.

The lights slowed down in their flickering just the slightest bit. "Now I'll ask you again. Who are you?" Rex questioned.

"And you better answer truthfully this time. We won't be as lenient as we were before" Amaya warned.

"that was lenient?" Clarity asked one eyebrow raised fingering the giant gaping hole in her sweater.

"Answer the question" Amaya glared.

"I already told you who I am. My name is Amelia pond" Clarity said.

"Okay, Amelia where are you from?" Rex asked.

"I...I..." Clarity struggled her hand burying itself in her hair as she bit her lip.

"What's the problem? It wasn't a hard question. " Amaya said looking at Clarity distrustfully.

"I don't know...the only thing I can remember about my past is my name" Clarity sighingly admitted sinking down to the floor feeling light headed.

"Vixen go get her some water" Rex ordered.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for you to be alone with her?"

"Go" Rex told her.

Amaya nodded and went go fetch a glass.

"So you have no recollection of anything?" Rex questioned.

"Besides my name and waking up next to that building...nothing" Clarity said.

"Under normal circumstances I would let you go" Rex started to explain but Clarity interrupted him.

"Normal circumstances? So your saying i'm not normal?" Clarity questioned looking down feeling like she was just repeatedly stabbed in the heart but she was unsure as to why.

"No your different from anyone my team has ever come across." Rex stated.

"Why?" Clarity questioned confused.

"Because my team searched the name Amelia Pond in every database across the world and found nothing. You're a ghost. It's almost like you don't exist. So you tell me honestly. You remember nothing about your past?" Rex questioned.

Clarity looked at him helplessly and her eye brows drew together as he grinned.

"What?" Clarity asked him.

"You Amelia"

"Amy. You can call me Amy. Amelia is a bit too fairytale" Clarity interrupted.

"Okay. You Amy are an opportunity. A unique opportunity. How would you like to become a member of our team? Instead of just wasting away in this room" Rex offered.

"I'm sorry you just captured me and now your offering me a spot on your team? I don't follow" Clarity said in confusion.

"I don't either. What the hell are you thinking?" Vixen questioned bringing the glass of water.

"Your abilities are nothing like I've ever seen and this team could benefit from someone like you. You have no past to go back to and we can't risk you harming any civilians. We can help you control your abilities so long as you agree to be one of us." Hourman said gesturing for vixen to be quiet.

"But sir" Vixen tried to interrupt.

"What do you say Amy?" Hourman questioned holding out a hand to her.

"I'm in" Clarity said going to shake his hand but froze as her hand glowed. She pulled her hand back immediately in fear of hurting him.

"Maybe we shake on it later?" Clarity questioned.

"Probably for the best. Here" Hourman said passing her the glass of water. Clarity held at it and stared at the liquid frightfully.

"What is it? I didn't Poison it if that's what you're thinking" Amaya said. She was annoyed that Rex was allowing Clarity to join the team but she knew to trust his judgement. As much as she didn't like it Rex was usually right about these things.

"No it's just...well...what if it burns me like the lake?" Clarity questioned.

"Only one way to find out" Rex said.

"Yeah" Clarity said her hand shaking the water sloshing around in the did she feel so scared?

"Your going to need to hydrate at some point." Hourman told her in an attempt to be encouraging.

With that in mind Clarity brought the glass to her lips and drank a few sips sighing in relief when she wasn't burned as she thought.

"So what's with your lighting problem?" Clarity questioned gesturing to the now shut off lights.

"You are" Amaya said causing Clarity to look down. Whoops.

"Amaya go get the team. Time for them to meet the newest addition." Hourman ordered.

"Right away" Amaya said walking off.

-time skip-

"Amelia pond meet the rest of the Jsa. Vixen aka Amaya jiwe, stargirl aka Courtney Whitmore, Dr. midnite aka Charles McNider, Commander Steel aka Henry Heywood, and last but not least Obsidian aka Todd Rice."

"And he's Hourman aka Rex Tyler. Don't think you can sneak by without saying your own alias." Steel added on.

"Well I'm a little new to this whole leader thing so cut me some slack Steel" Hourman replied.

"Nice to meet all of you. But do you think I could get some new clothes..." Clarity said gesturing to her very airy and dirty sweater.

"Oh! Come with me. I have the perfect dress! How do you feel about tan?" Courtney asked over her shoulder as she hooked clarity's waist with her staff pulling her along.

"As long as it's not blue I'm happy" Clarity assured smiling back. It was the first smile she'd gotten since she woke up. It made her feel happy, safe even. The lights came back on making Courtney smile more.

"Wow your smile really lights up the whole room" Courtney said once they reached her room letting Clarity go as she rummaged through her closet seeing Clarity smile for the first time.

"Funny. I was about to say the same thing about you Courtney...it was Courtney right?" Clarity questioned.

"Yeah Ames. That's my name. Here see if this fits. I'm pretty sure we're about the same size but if not I can ruffle around in Amaya's room while Rex keeps her distracted" Courtney said throwing her the dress.

"Ames?" Clarity questioned.

"Well everyone's going to be calling you Amy or Amelia... can't I have something special to call you?" Courtney questioned.

"Only if I can call you Ney" Clarity replied struggling to get her shirt off.

"Deal...hey are you okay?" Courtney asked.

"I need help" Clarity said her shirt caught on her bra hook.

"Okay, Uh come here" Courtney said Clarity coming out from behind the changing curtain Courtney laughing slightly.

"This is not funny" Clarity insisted annoyed the lights flickering.

"Your right sorry" Courtney said walking up behind her.

"How'd you get this?" Courtney asked softly shocked at the recangular circuit board shaped scar on the small of her back. Angry red lines marring her lower back with little circles every so often. It wasn't just a small scar either it covered her entire lower back area.

"What?" Clarity asked confused.

"Your scar..." Courtney elaborated as she slid her fingertips over the scar lightly tracing it. What had she been through to get this? Courtny wondered to herself.

"Courtney...could you not?" Clarity questioned as she felt small bursts of pain like little shockwaves from where he fingers danced upon her skin.

"Sorry, I've just never seen anything like it" Courtney apologized helping Clarity unhook her sweater from her bra and take off the offending item.

"Could these pants be more staticky?" Clarity complained as she hopped around trying to get the obscenely bright material off her pale legs. Her silver combat boots getting kicked in two opposite directions.

"You sit and I'll pull?" Courtney offered.

Clarity nodded and Courtney helped clarity get off her clinging pants. Clarity put on the offered dress with ease. It actually fit clarity better than stargirl expected it would.

"Hey what's this?" Stargirl questioned as a circuit board heart necklace fell out of Clarity's jean pocket. Clarity blinked. She hadn't even noticed it was in there.

"A necklace of mine?"Clarity guessed seeing as she didn't remember it.

"Put it on Ames" Courtney insisted.

"Why?" Clarity asked.

"It matches your scar and it goes with the dress. Silvers go with anything." Courtney said fastening the chain around Clarity's neck.

"Thanks..." Clarity smiled a single spark flowing on the heart.

"Now...hmm...you look like your about a size nine...oh! I'm actually a seven but my mom got these shoes for me in a size nine when she thought my feet were going to grow more and I think I still...haha! Yes I still got them" Courtney said giving her the shoes to try on then guided Clarity to stand in front of her mirror.

"Much better. Now your looking less outlandish" Courtney smiled moving Clarity's hair over her shoulder.

"Courtney Charles wants to give her a check up." Obsidian said from where he stood in the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there? Oh my god were you watching her change?" Courtney asked with a glare. Obsidian rolled his eyes in response.

"Courtney even if I was she wouldn't be my type" Obsidian said.

Clarity raised a brow at him questioningly. Obsidian hesitated for a moment before he sighed.

"I'm homosexual" Obsidian told her with a nonchalant shrug.

"Todd! You can't just go around saying things like that! It's...it's wrong." Courtney hissed looking alarmed her eyes widened as if he had just said the worst swear imaginable.

"What? She was going to find out anyways. It's who I am Courtney. It's not something I should be hiding from my team. Might as well have her start hating me from the start so I can work my way up" Todd replied.

"Well at least I won't have to worry about you grabbing my ass" Clarity replied and obsidian grinned.

"Oh I like you...but seriously the doc's waiting and he does not like it when people are late" Todd said.

"Let's go, Thanks for the dress Ney" Clarity replied.

"I'll be seeing you around. Oh and we'll go shopping tomorrow" Courtney added before Todd lead her out of earshot.

"Soo...we're teammates now" Todd began.

"I guess..." Clarity shrugged.

"What's your name?" Todd asked.

"Amelia Pond. Were you not listening earlier?" Clarity replied.

"No I mean your alias. Your super name" Todd said.

"I don't know..." Clarity shrugged the lights flickering every time she walked past a light fixture.

"We'll just have to make one for you then...something that fits your powers...what are your powers? I never got as close of a look as Courtney, Rex, and Amaya did." Todd continued.

"Well...ummm I shot electricity out of my palms, and I think I turned to electricity? And the lights keep doing that thing..." Clarity said gesturing to the light fixtures.

"Wait I got it. Flicker" Obsidian said snapping his fingers.

"Sorry what?" Clarity asked not following.

"Your super name. Amelia Pond aka Flicker." Obsidian said holding up his hands toward the sky.

"Hey wait wasn't that the medbay?" Clarity asked pointing to a room they just passed full of medical supplies.

"Yes but i'm not taking you to the medbay. I lied to Courtney." Todd explained.

"If we're not going to the medbay where are you taking me?" Clarity asked lost.

"To make your suit." Todd said like it was simple.

"My suit?" Clarity questioned.

"You can't go out fighting in that Amy. A dress in battle? That would lead to some awkward situations wouldn't you say?" Todd questioned.

"Yeah, that's true. I mean what kind of idiot would wear a skirt into battle? Oh and if it had bright colors like those jeans I was wearing on top of it all?" Clarity laughed.

"Sounds like a real fashion disaster" Todd said.

"And after we make your suit I start your training"Todd added.

"My training?" Clarity asked.

"From what you just told me your powers seem a lot similar to mine. I do basically the same thing except more shadowy" Tom said turning into black fog to demonstrate.

"Whoa..." Clarity muttered. "Hey wait did you make that cloud earlier?" Clarity questioned.

"Sure did. But hey don't worry. When I'm done with you you'll be even more badass than Amaya and Steel combined" Obsidian assured.

Alright guys that was chapter 14! I really really really hope you liked it, but anyways now I want some feedback! So here are some more questions!

1\. What did you think of this chapter? What were you feeling when you were reading this?

2\. How do you think Clarity will get her memory back? Will she?

3\. If your desired Clarity ship does not win will you stop reading this story? Or will you keep reading it?

4\. What do you think of Amnesia Clarity vs regular Clarity? Which do you like better and why?

5\. What do you want to learn about Clarity the most and why?

6\. How do you think Rip will react upon seeing Clarity?

7\. Who among the Jsa should Clarity be in a romantic relationship with?

8\. What did you think of Sara and Kendra's fight?

do you think Rex let Clarity become a member of the jsa?

10\. Do you like the name flicker? How do you think the people watching will react to this chapter?

11\. Anything else you wanted to ask, rant, or tell me


	17. Ch 15: The Untimely Rescue

Rip coughed staggering up out of his seat as Gideon filtered the smoak out through the vents. Rip leaned heavily on his chair as he winced feeling the side effects of such a rough landing. The jump ship having crashed into the earth mere moments ago.

"Gideon what's our status?" Rip questioned.

"I'm afraid I have bad news captain" Gideon answered. Rip groaned wincing. He really didn't want to hear it.

"Okay, how bad is the ship?" Rip questioned fearing the worst.

"The ship has sustained little damage Captain Hunter" Gideon replied and Rip gave a sigh of relief. Good that meant both Clarity and himself would not be trapped in 1942 with no way back besides waiting for the waverider to come get them.

"Well whats the bad news if the ship is relatively undamaged?" Rip questioned.

The Ai didn't answer. A tense silence echoing back at the captain. Rip gripped the back of his chair tightly. Gideon knew he wasn't going to like this.

"Gideon, now is really not the time for dramatics" Rip told the Ai.

"Due to the sudden time quake I am afraid that the temporal navigation system was compromised. As a result. we were forced off course. Though I tried to stay as close to the original date as I could." Gideon informed him.

"By how much?" Rip questioned feeling his heart sinking.

"We've landed in the year 1944, Captain." Gideon stated.

"1944!?" Rip questioned.

"Yes, Captain." Gideon answered sounding apologetic.

"2 years..." Rip muttered in disbelief. He rubbed at his temples gritting his teeth. Okay, this wasn't too much of a problem. 2 years in the most awful war era man of the 21st century has ever known wasn't so bad. At least until a horrifying thought occurred to him.

"Gideon how's the positron trail we were following? Has it changed?" Rip asked immediately thinking the worst.

"My scanners indicate that she is alive Captain. I am locking onto her location now" Gideon informed.

"Excellent. Thank you Gideon" Rip said sighing in relief. He closed his eyes in a silent thank god. He had lost far too many of his crew. What kind of captain was he? He had never realized that he would lose so many when he started out. He had lost all of his crew at least once on this mission if he really truly thought about it.

Carter had been a much better fighter than Kendra. Rip could tell it just by the way they flew. He let Carter die by making a rushed in attack on Savage. They had lost the element of surprise why had he let them go after him? Then to make matters worse he left his body to be desecrated by that monster. Without Carter Kendra is lost and dreadful. She was a barista 6 months ago. She wasn't a fighter. In this life that's not who she is. Dr. Palmer he had abandoned to suffer in a Russian prison along with Mr. Rory and Professor Stein. Martin was the brain to firestorm. Without him Jax would have been unable to become firestorm or possibly even live. He was just a kid. He couldn't do this alone. To think his blood would have been on his hands. Sara he had almost abandoned in Star City 2046 because that particular future hadn't been his priority. As a time master shouldn't he be guarding time? Protecting the people who try to save this world? Mr. Rory he had killed by Mr. Snart. An action that weighs heavily on him. He should have found some alternative. Snart he had let get captured by chronos. Only god knows if he's alive or dead now. And lastly there's Clarity. Impossible, incredible, Clarity.

Rip tried to convince himself that everything was going to be fine, but he was struggling. He had made so many mistakes. How could he be so sure that he wasn't making one this very instant? Was Clarity safer in world war 2 than with the team? Or was she in more danger here? It didn't matter. Dwelling on the mistakes of the past would do nothing but hinder his efforts. There was no going back now. The mission itself hadn't changed. He just had to find Clarity then the two would race to help the rest of the team. Hopefully Clarity won't be too upset with being stuck in the 1940's for 2 years.

Rip could easily imagine her reaction when he would find her. She would be wearing some obscenely bright blue dress despite the time periods darkened tone. Sparks would fly uncontrollably from her finger tips as her excitement took over when she saw him. She'd smile that glowing smile of hers and drop everything she was doing. Eager to come back and rejoin the team. She'd say something along the lines of "so back to the tardis?" Or "All things considered Rip not bad. Your earlier than the doctor usually is" and then they would be off to help the team defeat chronos. Rip was pulled out of his musings from Gideon.

"Captain, I've picked up on strong positron emission moving towards our location" Gideon said sounding happy.

"Excellent. Alright Gideon I won't be long" Rip said hopping out of the ship before he froze. What in the name of sanity?

"Clarity!? Is that you?" Rip asked taking a few steps forward his neck craned as he stared mouth dropped at what she was wearing. She wore a dark gray spandex unitard with black curly cues forming shadowy shapes on the material. The suit had a cut out middle with two v shapes at the top and bottom of the space showing off her smooth stomach. On her arms she wore gloves that stretched all the way from her elbows to her hands which were protected by black leather fingerless gloves with a similar curly cue design to her suit. Upon her face was a black and silver mask that curled outwards in the same black curlycue design of her suit and gloves. Around her neck was a lightning bolt choker. Upon her feet were dull gray combat boots.

"Who the hell is Clarity?" She asked before everything went dark for Rip. Commander Steel behind him his gun in hand having just knocked the time master out.

"Your sensing skills have improved greatly. Midnite will be proud. You sensed this guy pretty quick" Steel told her with a nod slinging the now unconscious time master over his shoulder. The ear piece falling out of his ear. Clarity noticed the device and picked it up with her lightning pocketing it for later inspection.

"Yeah well he felt different. I've never felt anything like it. It felt so distinct compared to any technology we usually encounter" flicker admitted.

"Hmm looks like the same type of ship that you arrived in" Hourman said.

"Hourman should I destroy it?" Clarity questioned nodding to the jumpship lightning buzzing in her palms.

"Negative. We never got to study yours. Maybe his will give us some answers" Hourman ordered.

Clarity nodded and glitched the four of them back to Jsa headquarters landing just in front of the cell.

"Ames! Hey! Ty! Your back!" Stargirl said excitedly having heard them Glitch in from down the hall.

"Stargirl codenames please." Hourman reminded gently.

"We've got a mystery guest" Clarity said glitching Rip into the cell so they didn't have to deal with finding the keys. The pesky things might still be in that Rhino's stomach. Clarity wasn't to sure. That had been a crazy day. She still wasn't totally sure on how the animal had gotten into the hideout, but it had.

"Ooh really? Huh. Kinda cute. If your into that ruggish western look" Obsidian observed turning to smoke giving Rip a quick pat down, taking Rip's gun off him as well as the flashy thing.

"Seriously? Ugh nevermind. You two go get midnite and retrieve this man's ship. Before he wakes up." Amaya said snapping her fingers at Courtney and Obsidian. They were so unprofessional when new people showed up it was unbelievable. It could be forgiven with Amelia because she became one of them, but this man was a different story.

"Seriously Vix?" Obsidian questioned annoyed.

"Yes Seriously. We can't just have something like that laying around. " Amaya said with a wave of her hand.

"Can't Flicker just go get it?" Courtney asked not understanding why the three of them had to go all the way back to where they once were.

"Flicker is needed here. Vixen, Steel and I need to go attend to some things in Paris. The mission we've been planning for doesn't get put on hold just because this guy fell out of the sky" Hourman insisted.

"Understood?" Hourman questioned.

"Yes Sir" Obsidian and Stargirl chorused.

"Why am I the one stuck babysitting him?" Clarity questioned taking her mask off her face.

"He came out of the same type of ship you did. He may trust you. Use it. Exploit it. Find out everything you can about him" Hourman ordered.

"I'll do my best" Clarity told him.

"You always do." Hourman said giving her shoulder a squeeze before walking out with Amaya.

"Amy are you sure you're okay to be alone with this guy?" Obsidian questioned.

"What? Of course I am. Don't be ridiculous." Clarity replied shaking her head.

"But" Courtney attempted.

"I said I'm fine. I'm not like I was the two years ago that you found me. I'm Jsa. I can take care of myself." Clarity insisted once again.

"I know that, but..." Obsidian started with a frown.

"Cmon Sid. You taught me to control my electrical abilities. I don't randomly pass through things anymore and the lights don't so much as give the tiniest flicker when I'm upset like they used to. I still spark but that's something I can use to my advantage. Midnite taught me to hone my sensing skills. I'm not overwhelmed with all the sensations anymore. Stargirl helped me to manage how much energy I can lose and absorb before I keel over. Steel and Vixen taught me everything they know about hand to hand. Hourman helped me figure out how to pull everything you all taught me together. I'll be perfectly fine" Clarity promised bringing up her training to emphasize her point to him.

"Alright, just come find us if you get any...flickers of your past okay? Like if that guy triggers any memories or anything." Obsidian asked lowly. His hand placed on Clarity's shoulder. He felt bad for her. It had been two years and she hadn't had so much as a stray dream from her past. In fact when she slept it was always dreamless darkness. Like a curtain was blocking the images from her sight.

"That was awful. Get out of here. Before I get vix to summon an Ashe of a bear to maul your ass" Clarity told him failing to keep down her smile.

"You know you love me" Obsidian replied hands shoved in his pockets walking out the door to go find midnite with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Don't look at me all starry eyed. I'm going to be fine" Clarity told Stargirl.

"Just stay safe Ames" Stargirl said pressing her lips to Clarity's cheek before rushing off after obsidian leaving Clarity to sit in the room with an unconscious Rip Hunter. Clarity smiled to herself shaking her head. She glanced at Rip and the smile went away. Right. She had work to do.

-a little while later-

Rip groaned as he came to. As he opened his eyes he was immediately met with the sight of Clarity sitting in a chair just past the steel bars.

"Clarity! Clarity thank goodness your alright" Rip said rushing up to the bars hissing as he ran into them. It took him a moment to orient himself and realize that she was outside the cell. Rip studied her for a moment getting an uneasy feeling in his gut. She paid Rip no mind instead focusing on the task of filing her nails. The metahuman was carefully using her powers to move the metal file back and forth over the nails smoothing them out. Electricity buzzing across the files metal surface.

"Clarity" Rip said again but still he received no response. The only thing Rip saw was distaste and boredom across her features. Rip could handle the fact that she was ignoring him. In fact he should have expected it. She was probably furious with him or the rest of the team even for leaving her here for two years, but what really caught Rip off guard was what Clarity was wearing. To put it bluntly what Clarity was wearing was completely hideous. Not wearing blue was odd enough as it was but to wear something that looked as if it could pass for an old rug meant that there was something terribly wrong with Clarity. It unnerved Rip to not see a scratch of blue on her save for her eyes. He had gotten so accustomed to seeing her wear the color that spotting her in anything else just felt strange maybe even a bit wrong.

"Damnit Clarity I don't care if you're mad at me right now. We've got to get back to the team. They're about to engage with Chronos to retrieve Mr. Snart." Rip told her trying to shake his bad feeling off.

"Clarity, Clarity, Clarity, Clarity. Enough already. I get it. Whoever she is must be pretty important to you if you're saying her name that many times." Clarity said finally pausing in her nail filing to look up at Rip.

"What?" Rip asked lost his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He gripped the bars in front of him perplexed.

"Look I have no idea who this Clarity person is who you keep confusing me for, but that's not me. My name is Amelia Pond and I will be your interrogator today" Clarity introduced.

"Interrogator? Oh Bullocks your suffering from time drift aren't you? Why can you never just make anything easy for me?" Rip questioned aloud feeling a strong urge to just bang his head against the bars, but he refrained as that would just annoy himself further.

"Timey what?" Clarity questioned one eyebrow arched.

"It doesn't matter. You just need to listen to me, Clarity"Rip told her.

"Amy" Clarity corrected once again.

"All of this is a lie. None of this is real. It's just a side effect you've been feeling from having spent to long in a time that is not your own." Rip tried to tell her.

"Yeah that's a nice story. You're not very good at this lying thing. You should pick another line of work. Now if you'll stop calling me Clarity I'd like to know a few things myself" Clarity told him finally standing up.

Rip took a few calculated steps back from the bars. He wasn't sure he liked that look in Clarity's eyes. It was calm. He had never seen calm. Calm was more terrifying to him than anger had been.

"Let's start easy shall we? Who are you? You're British that's easy enough to tell, but then again spy's can fake accents" Clarity said.

"My name is Rip Hunter. I'm a time master and I recruited you to stop Vandal Savage an immortal psychopath hell bent on world domination. You became a part of our team. A legend. Clar-"

Clarity gave him a stern look.

"Amy. "Rip amended with a shaky breath not wanting her to begin using her powers and start blasting him. She looked like she was two seconds away from hurling a lightning bolt at him but Rip was confused on why no lights were flickering to tell him how close he was to pushing her to actually fire.

"Are you really remembering none of this? Yes, time drift should cause you to lose you're sense of identity, but you should still be able to recall your past. Please if you just tried to remember then it would make everything much easier." Rip told desperately searching trying to understand just what was wrong with her.

"Okay Rory-"

"Rip" Rip corrected with an eye roll.

"Rip. Even if I didn't have Amnesia. I wouldn't believe that story." Clarity said and Rip's eyes widened. Yes, that would explain everything. It wasn't that Clarity couldn't remember because she was suffering from time drift. She couldn't remember because she had amnesia. Now Rip had a bigger problem. Now he needed to find a way to get her to remember.

"Wait you called me Rory a few moments ago...why?" Rip questioned wondering if she was beginning to remember Mick. Now the arsonist may not be on Rip's list of favorite people or even list of people he liked and he may have ordered his execution but if Clarity remembered him then Mick Rory was one of the most important people in history to Rip at that moment.

"You just look like one" Clarity replied with a shrug dashing Rip's hopes of her remembering anything just yet.

"Who do you work for?" Clarity questioned. Rip rolled his eyes at the beyond pointless question.

"No one anymore, would you stop trying to turn the conversation back on me so we can focus on"

"Focus on me? No thanks. I'm the one running things here and even if I weren't you don't know a single thing about me." Clarity said firmly.

"Are you sure about that?" Rip questioned.

Clarity simply gave a nod in response.

"Your name is Clarity Springs. You're from Central City the year 2016. You were affected by an accident with a particle accelerator that gifted you with electrical capabilities. You became The Glitch. Hero Of Central City and Partner to the Flash. Your favorite color is an obscenely bright blue, that you keep insisting is not neon though half the time the color is basically blinding. You are incredibly intelligent and have one hell of a sweet tooth."

Clarity laughed hysterically. Rip snapped his mouth shut. What was she laughing at?

"Oh wow. That was...just such a load of crap. I hate blue, blindingly bright? I keep things on the dark side. While I will agree I'm smart I can't stand sweets. They make me gag and on top of all that you're saying I'm from the future? You're nuts." Clarity replied feeling that she had gotten enough information out of him. Clearly this Rip guy was off his rocker and needed to be shipped off to the nearest mental asylum. She turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Rip questioned.

"Hmm I'm thinking about dying my hair red. Maybe ginger. Think I'd look good as a ginger?" Clarity asked turning to Rip pointing to her brown looks which were groomed into a 40's hairstyle.

"I don't..." Rip struggled because what the hell did that have to do with anything? Clearly Clarity still possessed the capability to throw him for a loop.

"Like I said before" Clarity replied dropping her hand down. "You know nothing about me"

She went to walk out the door but Rip was desperate to make her stay in the room. If she walked away Rip was unsure if he would set eyes on her again. He knew now was going to be his best chance perhaps even his only chance to remind her of who she is.

"I know that when you're nervous you bite your lip, but always on the left side never the right." Rip began walking forwards til he was holding onto the bars once again. Clarity froze in the doorway her back still turned to him. Rip took that as encouragement to continue.

"I know that when your stressed you tend to chew on whatever unfortunate pen that happens to be in your hold. I know when you feel happy about something literal sparks fly from your finger tips. I know that when you are annoyed the lights flicker as you roll your eyes. I know that when your feeling defensive you cross your arms as a means of shielding yourself from harm. I know that when you get angry electricity sizzles across your skin in waves. I know that you can sense technology because you feel the electrical hum they give off. Technology from the future always feels different to you. More distinctive. I know that you will stop at nothing to protect the ones you care about yourself be damned. I know that when you don't like something your nose scrunches up in distaste. I know that when you read something your free hand makes little lightning bolts from your fingertips that you play with distractedly. I know that you like to wear heels because they remind you of the clicking sounds of when you type. I know that you aren't fond of fighting, but will if you truly have to. I know that you sleep with at least one light on because you like to have your focus on something bright when you open your eyes after waking in the middle of the night. I know that..." Rip took a sighing breath as it looked like his words weren't getting through to her.

"I know that you don't fully trust me, and it's possible that you never will. But Clarity you have got to know that despite my past mistakes I truly care about what happens to you. You've proven to be one of the most kind, self-less, and loyal people I have ever met throughout all my years of time travel. Ever since we started this mission you've been upset with me at one time or another for not going to save someone on the team. So for once, just this one time Clarity, let me do the right thing. Just let me save you" Rip pleaded.

"That's not my name" Clarity said her voice shaking more than she would like it to. She glitched away not wanting him to see any form of weakness from her.

She landed on her bed. She stared straight ahead at the lamp on the shelf. The object was turned on 24hours a day everyday for the past two years. Clarity was unsure how long she sat staring at the object. It could have been minutes or it could have been hours. She had never understood why she felt better with it on. Was it because she had night terrors before she lost her memories? Clarity shook her head quickly burying her hands in her hair. How could he know all that about her? Those habits, those quirks, no one could just guess all that and be correct. It was impossible. Clarity's breath's started speeding up as she grew more panicked. She rubbed at her temples slamming her eyes shut as she felt a strong hum. It was calling to her she could tell. She tried desperately to block out the feeling but it only grew the more she tried to avoid it's pull. Clarity walked over to where her supersuit hung on her door. She reached into it's pocket and pulled out the device that had fallen out of Rip's ear. She could literally feel the vibrations from the electricity moving inside. She stuck the device in her ear.

"H-hello?" Clarity questioned speaking experimentally her finger in her ear pressing on the device muscle memory kicking in.

"Hello Creator. Are you all right? I have lost contact with Captain Hunter for quite a long while" Gideon said.

"Creator?" Clarity questioned confused.

"Yes, you created me. Alongside Barry Allen also known as the Flash." Gideon said repeating Rip's words.

"Who the hell are you?" Clarity asked shakily.

"My name is Gideon" The Ai replied.

Clarity stumbled backwards into her black nightstand as flash or a vision of some kind burst forth from her mind. The image was foggy but it was clear too.

-Flashback-

"Clarity can you sing to me?" A girl asked the two laying down in a twin sized bed. Clarity peered up at the other girl. She seemed to be a bit older than Clarity. About 9 while Clarity was merely 6. The other girl was hooked up to an iv and had oxygen tubes in her nose to help her breathe. She wore a blue bandana in an effort to keep her head warm because it no longer had hair. Her white skin was terribly pale.

"It's a hard knock life for us. It's a hard knock life for us. Stead a treated we get tricked. Hugs and kisses we get kicked. It's the hard knock life" Clarity started to sing but she paused as the other girl started to cough violently. Clarity jumped up out of the bed immediately pouring her a glass of water. Once her hacking died down she took the offered water with a thankful smile clarity helping her hold the cup to her lips before taking it away.

"Your getting worse. The chemo's supposed to be helping you. You said that the doctor's thought it was going to help you" Clarity said trying but failing to keep the fright out of her voice tears in her eyes.

The other girl smiled weakly and patted the bed. Clarity gently crawled back into it careful not to jostle it too much.

"You know I'm dying don't you?" The older girl questioned. Clarity held her hand tightly tears in her eyes.

"Don't talk like that...you're just sick. You'll get better. The doctors they'll help you" Clarity pleaded her voice small.

"There's only so much they can do Clarity"

"Then...then I'll fix you! I can! I'll always be there to fix you! Just like your always there to fix me after picks Delancy picks on me" Clarity said.

"Clarity you can't fix me. I'm not like your little gadgets you create. I want you to promise me something, okay Clarity?" The other girl asked.

"Okay..." Clarity said as the other girl locked their pinkies together as tightly as she could.

"Never forget who you are and never stop being you after I'm gone. You brighten this hell hole up for me. No matter what the bullies say, no matter what happens in your life, I want you to shine like the twinkling star I know you are. Promise me that you will always stay true to yourself"

"I promise...I promise Gideon" Clarity told her a single tear slipping from her eye as she resumed her singing.

-end flashback-

"I promise...I promise Gideon" Clarity echoed the words from her younger self a tear falling from her left eye she went to place the com back in her ear with her powers. It had fallen out when she stumbled.

"Who's Gideon?" A voice questioned startling Clarity causing her to shock the com too much making it explode. Whatever spell Clarity was under was shattered. Clarity looked at the now broken device for a second before turning to the person who entered her room.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Paris?" Clarity questioned Rex avoiding the question.

"I got a bad feeling. So, I came back." Rex told her still standing in the doorway.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that you were worrying about me" Clarity teased.

"I was. I sent Amaya and Henry ahead to Paris without me." Rex said.

"Why would you do that? Rex. The mission. We've put so many hours into it. How could you just-"Clarity told him.

"Spare me the lecture. Amaya already gave it to me" Rex replied looking nodded shutting her mouth.

"What did you get out of him?" Rex asked changing the subject.

"His name is Rip Hunter. He calls himself a time master and he apparently travels through time and is on a quest to vanquish some guy named Vandal Savage." Clarity informed.

"So he's crazy" Rex surmised as he leaned on the door frame with his arms crossed.

"That's what I thought at first...but now I'm not so sure" Clarity admitted.

"Why not? He sounds completely insane" Rex said.

"He keeps saying I'm apart of his team. That I'm some superhero named The Glitch. That I'm someone named Clarity Springs and I'm from the year 2016" Clarity said looking down at her hands feeling as helpless as she had when she first woke up covered in dust and that wretched color.

"I see. And you believe him?" Rex questioned sitting down on the bed next to her.

"No...yes...maybe? I don't know Rex it's all so crazy" Clarity said shaking her head.

"Why would you believe any of that? Have you remembered any of your past at all? Have you remembered him?" Rex asked.

"No I haven't remembered him, but he knows things Rex. Things that he couldn't possibly know unless he knew me. Even if I had a file the things he said...they couldn't be in one. They were so...personal. Like we've spent a Lot of time together. And the way he looked at me. He was so desperate like he had lost someone before and didn't want to make the same mistake." Clarity told Rex who listened intently.

"Amy your probably just overthinking things you tend to do that." Rex tried to comfort her.

"Possibly...but Everything happens for a reason. There has to be some truth to what he's saying. I don't know if he's crazy or if what he's actually saying is utter nonsense but Rex I have to find out. I owe it to myself. To whoever I was before you found me" Clarity said standing up, but she paused biting her lip her shoulders sagging as she crossed her arms. The lights in the room dimming. Before Red could ask what was wrong she had glitched away back in front of Rip's cell. Rip looked at her sharply.

"Clarity thank god. I was worried you weren't-"

"What if I don't want to be Clarity?" She asked Rip.

"That's who you are. Not wanting to be yourself is ludicrous." Rip said.

"That's Just it. If I am who you say I am and I'm still not sure if I actually believe it but if I am Clarity. She's who I used to be. Not who I am." Clarity told him.

"That maybe so but, I didn't come all the way here for Amelia Pond. I came here for Clarity Springs" Rip insisted.

"Why? You said you had a whole team. Complete the mission with them. Why do you need me?" Clarity questioned.

"I don't need you. I need Clarity." Rip replied.

"Why does it matter so much to you? I'm who I decide to be and I don't pick Clarity! I pick Amy. I pick me." Clarity said pointing to herself.

"Amelia Pond isn't who you are. She's a figment of your imagination. A character your playing. Nothing more"Rip told her.

"What if Clarity was the act? What if this was who I was meant to be all along?" Clarity questioned.

"No Your wrong, your trying to convince yourself that this life you created is real, but it's not. It isn't your life. This isn't who you are." Rip told her.

"How would you know? It feels real to me. For all I know you could be lying about everything you've told me. " Clarity said stubbornly.

"If you really think I'm lying then why are you still talking to me?" Rip replied. Clarity looked down at her feet not sure of the answer herself.

"Curiosity" Clarity said after a moment of contemplation.

Rip smiled for a second. That response definitely sounded like Clarity.

"Clarity-"

"Stop calling me that!" Clarity snapped for the first time since Rip arrived the lights started flickering.

"You're more than just an act. Your an inspiration. From what I can tell you haven't been afraid to be who you are since the moment I met you. Why start now?" Rip questioned.

"Talking to you again was a mistake." Clarity decided turning around sitting back in the chair she had been sitting in before. She glitches away for a second before glitching back to her previous seat Rip's flashy thing now in her lap.

"What is this? A weapon?" Clarity questioned holding it up waving it at him.

"Of sorts. Usually just knocks people out for a spell" Rip told her going with the simplest explanation he could.

"Interesting" Clarity mumbled then began dismantling it with her powers.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Rip asked in horror.

"I'm trying to see what makes this thing tic." Clarity off handedly replied tinkering with the device moving things around before the hum she felt was different. She put it back together everything definitely not in the right place and held the device up towards Rip.

"This'll Shut you up about me being Clarity for a while" She smirked before pressing the button. Unfortunately, she was still more Clarity than she realized. A blackened light flashed in her own eyes as she held the device the wrong way facing towards herself. Rip winced as she went falling back luckily landing in the chair behind her the device landing safely in her lap.

"Glad to know not everything about you has changed" Rip muttered as he slunk down in his cell waiting for her to awaken once again.

"So...What the hell!?" Rex exclaimed whatever he was about to say forgotten as he saw Clarity passed out. He raced over to Clarity's side and looked sharply at Rip.

"What the hell did you do?" Rex questioned darkly.

"I didn't do anything. She simply did that to herself. Have you ever tried to stop her from doing something when she's curious?" Rip questioned Rex who frowned in response.

"You really do know her then" Rex sighed.

"Yes, and I'd like her back. Her team needs her." Rip stated. Rex cracked a smile.

"She has a team here with us, but in any case It's her choice to go with you, she's not mine to give. " Rex stated brushing a lock of Clarity's hair out of her face before standing up. Rip followed suit.

Rex opened the cell with his own spare key and gestures for Rip to exit the cell.

"I apologize about all this, but you can never be too careful. When Amelia first arrived here I always suspected she was working with more people, but I had to be sure that those people weren't going to cause her any harm. I wasn't sure if the amnesia was caused from the blast she narrowly escaped or if it was induced by her team. Looking at the lengths you've went to try and get her to remember I'd say it's safe to trust you. My name Is Rex Tyler. Leader of the Justice Society of America."

"Rip Hunter, Captain of the Legends." Rip said shaking Rex's hand.

"It's funny. I've never heard of you Lot and that's saying something considering I've heard of quite a few super powered organizations in my time" Rip said as he holstered his gun which Rex gave him back clearly a sign that he trusted him.

"We're a bit off the books. A secret protection force for America. That's why I recruited —Clarity? That's her name right?-on the same day I found her. I can't believe it's been 2 years" Rex said with a faint smile.

"Your team must be very elite then" Rip surmised becoming a little envious of The Jsa. Why couldn't his team be like that?

"We get things done." Rex replied keeping his answer vague.

Both men stopped there conversation and looked down as Clarity started to stir.

"Amy?" Both men chorused at the same time. They both exchanged a look before looking back down at Clarity.

"Ow...My head...Rip your flashy thingy is totally busted" Clarity answered as her eyes fluttered open and she gripped her head which was now throbbing in pain as it seemingly went into overdrive.

"What's your name?" Rex asked carefully.

"My name is...Clarity Springs"

And that's all for that chapter! So sorry it took so long you guys! I planned to have this out a week ago but life happens. Please please please pretty please take the time and answer all if not most of the questions below. I know you may think that I won't read them or that your opinion might not matter because You might think that you don't have a lot to say on it but

1\. How did this chapter make you feel? Why did it make you feel this way?

2\. What did you dislike about this chapter?

3\. What did you think of Clarity's 1940's supersuit?

4\. What do you think about Clarity and Gideon's relationship now?

5\. Now that I gave you a lil flashback into Clarity's past what do you think it's like?

6\. Has your clarity ship changed? Why or why not?

7\. Who do you like seeing Clarity interact with the most out of the legends and Jsa teams?

8\. Do you like her better with the legends or with the Jsa and why?

9\. Who's fashion sense do you like better? Clarity's? Or Amelia's?

10\. What role do you think Clarity has on the legends team? Why do you think this?

11\. What was your favorite thing that happened this chapter and why?

12\. How do you think Clarity has grown since the first chapter of this story?

13\. Anything else you want to ask, rant, or tell me!


	18. Ch 16: New Friends and Old Friends

"Clarity Springs huh?" Midnite questioned Clarity, Rip, Rex,Obsidian, and Stargirl all sitting at the long table in the room connected to where the cell is.

"I guess I have a thing for fairytale names and doctor who. Though seeing as you have no idea what that is or the wonders of a colored television let's stick to fairytales" Clarity said with a smile.

"Oh is that where you got that from? I Should have guessed" Rip said because of course Clarity of all people would pick a name after what Rip presumed was a main character.

"Yes you should've" Clarity replied shocking Rip playfully with her powers.

"Well you certainly keep the lights far brighter with your memory returned." Rex observed noticing that the light fixtures were shining far brighter than they ever had before in the hideout.

"Oh sorry...Want me to turn them down?" Clarity offered waggling her fingers.

"Doesn't bother me" Midnite stated and Clarity giggled sparks flying from her finger tips.

"It wasn't that funny." Obsidian told her.

"I don't get it" Rip told her with a blink.

"He's blind" Courtney explained.

"Hey! Flick don't burn the carpet. Vix will make me try to scrub it out" Obsidian complained as he watched the blue sparks drift towards the floor. Obsidian was genuinely surprised at how much Amelia no- Clarity was smiling and laughing. She seemed happier than he had ever seen her and he was happy that she was. She had really been the only team member to trust him fully with his sexual preference gravitating towards men. It made him wonder what the future held for people like him.

"You mean like the time you got into a smoak war with a skunk and she made me try to get the smell out of here?" Clarity asked.

"It questioned my honor. I had no choice" Obsidian defended himself.

"Just cause it pissed on your shoe after you scared it away from the trash cans does not mean it was questioning your honor Todd" Stargirl told him crossly still remembering how her room smelled for weeks because of him.

"That's what you think" Todd replied.

After it was silent for a moment Stargirl spoke up.

"Your leaving aren't you?" She said asking the question that was on everyone's mind's.

"I have to Courtney. You don't understand what it's like. Now that I have my memories back...I finally feel like myself again." Clarity told her.

"Well I guess that's all that there is to it then" Rex stated standing up.

"I guess so" Clarity said standing up as well.

"I'll meet you at the jump ship. I need to grab a few things" Clarity told Rip. He gave her a nod of understanding. When Clarity walked off Obsidian followed behind her.

"Are you okay?" Midnite questioned Stargirl once they were the only ones in the room Rex having opted to take Rip to where they had placed the jumpship.

"She's happier than I've ever seen her Charles. She has her memories again. She doesn't need us to look out for her anymore and you know what? I'm fine with that. Besides we were never going to go anywhere together. It would be shameful. I'm not like Todd." Courtney replied sounding surprisingly mature for one of the more childish members of the Jsa.

"You could stay" Obsidian murmured softly as he shut the door to Clarity's room behind him with a gentle click. His eyes never leaving her form as he stared at her with a pleading look in his eyes.

"I don't belong here Todd. It would be...it would be like I was trapped in the stone ages living amongst the dead." Clarity replied as she took off the gold necklace she was wearing placing it in her jewelry box which had been her amnesia day gift from obsidian the first year she had been stuck there. She pulled out her heart circuit board necklace from the box placing it on top of the closed jewelry box once she placed the cover back on with her powers.

"So I'm nothing but a dead man to you?" Todd questioned as he lent against the door banging his head against the wooden surface with a light thud. His eyes closed as he bit the inside of his mouth. His hands held behind his back his fingers curling into fists.

"No! Of course not. Your powers may make you seem like a ghost, but you're far from that to me, Todd." Clarity said spinning around quickly her dress twirling right along with her.

"Then stay!" Todd exclaimed his voice booming reverberating throughout the room making Clarity jump. Todd never yelled, least of all at her. Clarity shivered as a chill went up her spine.

"Todd..." Clarity said a tremble to her voice.

"Please...just Stay here. With me and Courtney and the rest of us." Todd said kicking off the door walking up to her til she was right in front of him.

"I can't..." Clarity told him her left hand resting lightly on his chest.

Todd swallowed choking back his feelings. He had to be supportive. He wouldn't be an asshole and make her feel bad about leaving. She became his best friend around here, so he would respect her choice in leaving. but that didn't mean he couldn't put up a fight. He didn't want to lose her.

"Clarity...I'm begging you...don't leave." Todd said taking her hands in his squeezing them to emphasize the importance of the words he spoke.

"You called me Clarity" Clarity said her eyes flicking up to meet his.

"That is your name isn't it?" Todd asked. Clarity gave a slight nod.

"Yeah I just...I'm used to you calling me Amy" Clarity admitted looking down at her feet crossing her arms.

"So...What's your name?" Obsidian questioned shoving his hands into his pockets.

"You just used it." Clarity pointed out a small smile starting to form.

"No I mean your alias. Your super name" Todd said the two of them repeating the first conversation they had ever had together.

"The Glitch" Clarity stated proudly. Todd let out a laugh in response. What kind of word was that? It sure sounded cool despite the fact that he had no idea what it meant.

"Let me guess it's got something to do with a doo hickey from the future?" Todd questioned releasing her hands.

"Yeah something like that" Clarity replied wistfully as she thought of the future for the first time realizing how much she had been missing computers.

After a few seconds of deafening silence Todd sighed pulling at his hair his hands scratching against the back of his neck.

"You won't stay...no matter what I say...your still going to just up and leave aren't you?" Todd asked his voice low.

"I don't know what else I'm supposed to say Todd...I have friends who are counting on me. They need me more than the Jsa does." Clarity told him.

"What if I told you I needed you?" Todd questioned.

"You don't. I'm different from the emotionless cut off girl you became friends with. You don't need me. Make believe is over. I can't be Amelia Pond anymore." Clarity told him.

"Amy, Clarity, Flicker, Glitch, it doesn't matter what you're called. I still care about you, Your still Jsa, you're still my best friend, I'd still take a bullet for you any day." Todd told her.

"You know I'd do the same for you, but Todd this isn't my home. Please just try to understand. This is hard enough for me as it is." Clarity said looking away.

"You know I'd do anything for you, don't you?" Todd asked.

Clarity nodded her eyes watering.

"Dry those tears...flick. If you won't stay here...then I guess I'll just have to go with you"

"What? No, Todd you can't. The Jsa-"

"Tolerate me, Clarity. You were the only one on this team who ever appreciated me more for who I was than for my abilities. I can't take it anymore. All the disapproving glares from Courtney, the constant psychological check ups from midnight, Amaya with her fake concern when really it's her job to make sure I'm trustworthy to the states. How could I ever stay with people who don't trust me. Who look at me like I'm a freak? Rex doesn't but he's the leader. He has to act like a Boy Scout. And Henry? Don't even get me started on how awkward the shower situations are." Todd finished with a shake of his head.

"Are you sure? Todd once we leave...I doubt we'll ever come back" Clarity warned.

"For the second time in my life, the first being that I'm attracted to men, I'm more sure of anything than I have ever been" Todd told her.

"I can't believe your doing this." Clarity squealed sparks flying as she rushed about the room. She dragged her hands over her body across her shoulders, over her chest and sides using her powers to singe off her dress so she wouldn't have to deal with the pesky zipper in the back. The dress falling to the floor in tatters burning slightly before turning to nothing but ash. Obsidian smirked at her.

"What?" Clarity questioned.

"Sucks to be you" He replied shadows covering his form before he was in his super suit the black hood drawn back to keep his face revealed.

"Well sorry if I still have no idea how to make a supersuit with my powers" Clarity replied as she held her own suit up glitching into it.

"Well we can still work on it later" Obsidian told her.

-time skip-

"Ready to go, Rip?" Clarity asked glitching into the jumpship a bag of things she wanted to keep on her shoulders. Todd entering behind her. Rip turned around in his seat to look at Todd surprised.

"I was thinking about joining your team, if it's alright with you that is." Todd said leaning forwards clasping his hands together.

Rip looked from Obsidian to Clarity. The blue eyed girl was giving him a pleading look her bright blue eyes wide in desperation. Her expression beyond hopeful.

"Alright, if your certain that's what you want. But I must warn you it's a very dangerous mission and you may be risking your life. We've already lost some of our own." Rip told him.

"That's nothing new." Todd told Rip.

"Alright then. Gideon are you there?" Rip questioned as the doors closed and the jumpship started up.

"Yes captain" Gideon answered.

"Uh...who said that?" Todd whispered to Clarity confused.

"That's Gideon. Think of her as a person on another end of a radio but she's actually the radio itself" Clarity whispered to him.

"Damn this is already awesome" Todd said excitedly.

-with Mick and Snart right after Clarity was sent away-

"What did you just do!? Where's sparky?" Mick questioned as he aimed his gun at Leonard.

"Gone, where you can't hurt her anymore." Snart told him his finger resting on the cold gun's trigger.

"I never wanted her to die. It was her own fault for using her powers in those cuffs." Mick told him.

"Like you even care. You just wanted her alive so you could make her suffer for caring about you. Like I care about you." Snart replied.

"We don't do feelings" Mick said lowly with a fiery glare.

"Your right. We don't." Snart replied.

The two fired at each other the blasts sending both men flying through the air rolling on opposite ends of the hall. Snart scrambled up to his feet and took off running his gun in hand. Mick growled lowly and began chasing after him. The two engaging in a cat and mouse game that would last for hours. A blast being fired here and there with mocking insults exchanged. Both taking calculated rests when they were out of breath.

It was 8 hours of blasting and freezing each other before the ships Ai spoke up for the first time after reviving Clarity.

"Sir?" The Ai questioned mick.

"What the hell do you want!? I'm busy here!" Mick exclaimed to the Ai.

"The waverider has just docked onto the ship. They are trying to breach the doors sir" The Ai reported.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Bah! your're a worthless machine! I'll sell you for scraps one of these days" Mick exclaimed as he rushed to put his helmet back on to conceal his identity from the legends.

"I really wish you wouldn't sir" The Ai replied.

"Quiet! I've got killing to do!" Mick told the computer.

"Ray, Jax, get those damned doors open already!" Sara ordered as both men pulled on each door with all their might.

"We're trying!" Jax grunted as stein spoke encouraging things to him.

"It's harder than it looks" Ray gritted out a bit pissed that he couldn't pry it open.

"Can't you just blast it open?" Kendra asked her arms crossed as she stood there watching useless. Though this time there really wasn't much she could do.

"Wait...that's an option?" Jax asked.

Sara looked at the two like they were morons.

"Blast the damn door open!" Sara exclaimed looking at Kendra in thanks. She was still upset at Kendra for thinking Clarity to be a danger to the team but she supposed that she could also understand Kendra's jealousy over Clarity's positivity. It truly was something to envy over.

"Stand back" Jax told Ray, Sara and Kendra before he blasted through the doors blowing them open.

"About time" Kendra said as her and Sara ran inside Ray and Jax flying in behind.

"What's the plan?" Ray questioned.

"Shouldn't we have made one before we got those doors open?" Jax asked.

"The plans simple. We locate Snart and make sure he's alive. Then we kick chronos's ass for taking two of our own." Sara said thinking quickly.

"I'll make chronos pay for murdering my son" Kendra said her wings springing from her back as her anger increased. The prospect of fighting chronos springing memories of Aldus to the forefront of her mind. God she missed her little boy. Was this the pain that Rip felt everyday? No wonder he wanted her to kill Savage so badly.

"Woah maybe we shouldn't be after revenge here..." Ray said not liking the idea. Before he could protest further the gang saw Leonard taking cover behind a wall as bright red blasts went flying past him. The thief looked bruised, bloody, and beaten but he was still fighting.

"Your aim is worse than a storm troopers! I think all the time travel is making you lose your touch!" Leonard yelled back at chronos.

"Leonard! Thank god your still alright" Sara breathed as she ran to stand next to him.

"It's going to take a lot more than a little abduction to kill me. This wasn't my first walk around the bend. It's about time you all showed up. I was beginning to think the dear old Captain was going to leave us behind without Clarity there to convince him." Snart said smirking down at Sara glad for the backup. Now he just needed to make sure that they didn't kill Mick.

"Where is she? How'd you two get seperated?" Sara asked worried about Clarity.

"I couldn't have escaped without her. It was touch and go for a bit, but I sent her back to 2017." Leonard assured her making Sara breathe a sigh of relief. That was good. She would be safe back home.

Kendra flew into the hallway sick of taking cover. Her wings spread as Kendra screamed a ferocious war cry. Mick tried to shoot at her but Kendra kept flying at him ignoring the pain she felt in her wings and body as she was shot. This was for Carter. This was for Aldus. Kendra went to punch chronos in the face but the metal helmet protected him. Kendra's wrist making a snapping noise as it connected with the metal.

"Hmm you should learn to keep your wrist straight. Your bones snap like a chickens" Chronos told her kicking her in the face so she rolled on her stomach. Then in one quick motion mick took hold of her wings and pulled ripping them out of her back. Kendra let out a guttural scream of pain as tears streamed from her face as her wings were torn from her body.

"Kendra!" Jax yelled firing a blast at Chronos sending him sliding back to the very end of the hall. Mick using the wings as shields which lit with fire.

"What the hell are you thinking taking him on alone like that?" Ray questioned helping her up as gently as he could careful not to touch her back or wrist.

"I thought I could beat him" Kendra said looking away.

"Kendra we're a team for a reason. You can't take him on alone. We do this together or not at all. No more splitting up to take on an enemy. We're stronger together than we are apart." Sara told her.

"Quite right. I couldn't agree with you more Miss Lance which is why I've brought some help" Rip said standing in the middle of the hallway his gun out. Clarity on his right and Obsidian on his left.

"Clarity you're alive" Ray said relieved.

"Last time I checked" Clarity said clasping her hands together.

"What on earth are you wearing? And is your hair shorter?" Sara asked her eyeing the metahuman up and down more than a little disturbed that she wasn't wearing any blue what so ever. Sara was positive that she had never seen Clarity when she wasn't wearing blue until this moment.

"New no old suit? And I wouldn't say my hair is that short considering it's just down to my shoulders." Clarity said as she examined a lock of her hair just as Jax came flying back hitting the wall with a grunt after going head to head with chronos.

"Is this really the time for a girl talk?" Jax questioned from the floor as his head hammered from how it had smacked against the ship walls side.

"Your right Jax. It's a long story. I'll tell you guys later." Clarity promised holding up her pinky.

"Who the hell are you?" Snart asked his eyes resting upon Obsidian studying him carefully his gun resting on him.

"Names Todd, friend of Clarity's. I'm joining the team" he said with a nonchalant shrug.

"Woah that guys got anger issues" Obsidian said as a blast from chronos's gun passed through him as he made his midsection smoak.

"Yeah Mick really needs to learn to cool off" Clarity agreed as she glitched absorbing the energy of the blasts.

"Mick? Clarity maybe your amnesia hasn't fully worn off. Mick Rory... he's dead." Rip reminded looking at her in concern wondering if she was all there or not.

"Amnesia?" Sara asked but her question went unanswered as she looked at Clarity worried and confused.

"No he's not. He's actually alive right Cold?" Clarity asked turning to the thief who was firing an ice blast trying to freeze the hallway shut. Snart looked at chronos no Mick. He wanted to believe that his partner was still in there somewhere but he had been trying to end his extistence for the last eight hours. Leonard was surprised he had even been able to last this long, but luckily his strategy game was still better than Mick's.

"I know you wanted to save him Clarity and so did I...But we can't. Not when he's wearing that damned suit." Leonard told her.

"Well I'll just have to get it off him then. Obsidian shut off the lights!" Clarity told him. Obsidian nodded putting his hands out smoak darkening the whole hallway.

"Woah..."Ray said amazed.

"Great So your a black version of the mist. Is that supposed to impress me? Snart questioned crossing his arms at Obsidian looking him over. He didn't trust this guy.

"No...but she might" Obsidian said nodding to Clarity who walked down the hall towards mick fingers sparking, eyes glowing, a confident smile on her lips.

"What the hell is this!?" Mick exclaimed swatting at the smoak that surrounded him. He pressed a button on his suit arm and all of Todd's smoak was blown away but not before Mick had to take off the suits helmet so he could breathe.

"My god..." Rip whispered and all the legends had varying degrees of shock on their faces save for Obsidian, Snart and Clarity.

"There is no God" Mick told him with a growl throwing his helmet to the floor.

"Hey Cyberman. Ready for round two?" Clarity called from where she stood digging her combat boots into the floor deepening her stance.

"What the hell is she doing? Sara didn't you just say we couldn't take him on alone?" Kendra questioned cradling her injured wrist. She couldn't believe that mick had harmed her like he had or that is was Mick who had killed Aldus.

"Actually I think her exact words were that you couldn't take him on alone." Snart told Kendra with a thin smile.

"Whatever Clarity's up to I hope she knows what she's doing" Ray said staring at Clarity's back worriedly.

"Trust me tinman, She's got this" Obsidian smirked.

"And How would you know that?" Leonard asked.

"You fight side by side with someone for two years you tend to pick up some stuff. Not to mention I trained her"

"Well then you did a lousy job of it. Her control is absymal" Kendra told him.

"Actually it was even worse than abysmal when I first met her. All she really had for control was a bit of muscle memory. She could barely stop making the lights flicker or stay solid" Todd revealed.

"Muscle memory? Why would she have muscle memory?" Sara asked in confusion.

"Maybe now is not the best time nor place for this hmm?" Rip questioned butting in.

"What are you gonna do sparky?" Mick taunted.

"You helped save me. So I'm gonna help save you" Clarity replied before electricity sizzled on the palms of her hands. She brought her palms together as if she were praying. Clarity's eyes closed as she took a deep breath. The spaces in between the armour of mick's suit glowed an electric blue. The metal armored plates of it had electricity dancing across it in waves. Mick felt a bit of a stinging sensation but he was confused on why she wasn't shocking him in a way that would harm him. If anything it was just annoying like a fly by your ear. A buzzing noise could be heard for a few seconds as Clarity differentiated the feeling of mick's suits electricity and the electricity the arsonists body gives off. Once she was sure she knew which feeling was took action.

Clarity's eyes snapped open and her arms immediately snapped outwards. The suit flying off Mick's body in bits in pieces. The suits parts clattered against the walls and the floors dropping to the ground with a bang.

"I don't need some fancy time master suit to kill you!" Mick growled running at Clarity. He threw a punch and she ducked squatting down which confused Mick momentarily before she sprang up the top of her head colliding with his chin sending him staggering backwards with a grunt.

"Oooh" Ray winced.

Clarity spun sweeping Mick's legs out from under him sending him to the floor.

"Sara? If you would be so kind?" Clarity questioned the blonde who kicked Mick in the face knocking him out.

-timeskip back on the waverider-

"3...2...1..." Clarity counted on her fingers walking down the hall of the waverider as Mick's ship blew up. The sound echoing as the waverider flew away from it. Now Clarity was in a fresh change of clothes. A comfortable pair of jeans with a white design up the left leg and a soft doctor who shirtunderneath a deceivingly Comfy galaxy sweatshirt which matched her converse. Her hair pulled back into her signature curly high pony style.

"Gideon? Score?" Clarity questioned.

"Clarity 3 Cyberman 2" Gideon stated.

"Your from 1944!?" Snart snapped at Obsidian holding him against the wall as Clarity walked into the room. Todd was now in more futuristic clothing. Clarity had to admit the future clothing he had picked out suited him nicely.

"Yeah...got a problem with that?" Obsidian questioned. Leonard released him after a moment deciding that it wasn't Todd's fault.

"Basically the moral of the story is to always check the time dial before you freeze it. Also don't crash in the middle of a war zone or you might get amnesia for two years" Clarity said walking into the room.

"Two years? Why was she stuck there for two years with amnesia!?" Sara snapped pointing a knife at Rip's throat.

"It's complicated, Sara. I got thrown off course by a temporal disruption. I didn't mean for her to be stuck there for two years anymore than Mr. Snart meant to send her there" Rip implored the assassin.

"Please stop fighting guys really I'm fine. Better than fine actually. Obsidian and the Jsa took care of me. They trained me, took me in. I can control my powers way better than before" Clarity stated proudly

"Your fighting skills have certainly improved." Stein complimented Clarity.

"Thanks Martin" Clarity said.

"Well your alive and your with us again. That's all that really matters" Ray said giving Clarity a hug lifting her off the ground a bit before placing her back down.

"Sorry to interrupt but mr. Rory has just woken in his cell" Gideon stated.

"I'll let you guys take this. I'm going to go set up my room" Todd told them not wanting to intrude on whatever team drama was occurring knowing that it wasn't his business quite yet. He knew he had to earn his spot on this team before he could start weighing in or at least that's how he felt it should be.

"So what do you think? First impressions?" Clarity questioned Todd.

"They're like you" Todd said.

"Like me?" Clarity questioned crossing her arms with a smile.

"Yeah, a bunch of loveable losers" Obsidian told her with a smile before going to find his room with Gideon's help.

-with mick-

"You think this is all over? I will kill every single one of you. I will watch you all burn! You you should have killed me when you had the ch-" Mick started to say as he set sights on Leonard but Rip pressed a button which mute the cell. A red light shining down on Rory. He frowned and sat down to stew in his anger.

"You owe us an explanation." Rip said turning to face Snart who leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Yes, it's quite remarkable is working for the Time Masters, considering you killed him." Stein said agreeing with Rip.

"If you think back, I never actually said I killed him." Snart pointed out.

"No, you just let us think that you did." Jax said feeling guilty.

"I didn't have to try too hard, did I?" Snart questioned.

"Wait a second Clarity were you in on this?" Kendra questioned.

"Course I was. Since when would I be okay with something like that?" Clarity asked.

"Well, maybe I should have killed Mick. You heard him earlier Clarit at least then he wouldn't have would up a chew toy for the Time Masters." Snart said.

"But if you did, we wouldn't have this opportunity." Rip said his hands shoved in his pockets.

"An opportunity? To do what?" Ray questioned.

"To reform ." Rip said taking a breath looking at the criminal inside the cell.

"Reform as in make him a hero? Both criminals turned heroes? Barry's going to freak out." Clarity said her tone hopeful.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Glitch. I ain't no hero" Snart told her coldly.

"I don't know about that Snart. The two of you saved my life didn't you? I mean unless you have some other reason for me being alive right now" Clarity challenged.

"Shut up" Snart told her.

"Mick killed Aldus." Kendra said angered.

"Under the influence of the Time Masters." Rip pointed out quickly.

"Chronos killed Aldus. Mr. Rory was fighting on our side that day." Stein insisted.

"Yeah he hit himself with a car" Clarity said.

"I know what it's like to be trained by an organization for one purpose, to kill, and the kind of loyalty that it can inspire.I need to know that we can reach my own sake." Sara said putting in her own few cents.

"The Time Masters took one of our own and turned him against us. I say we undo their handiwork." Stein said.

"Rory saved my life back in the gulag. He's more than just a criminal and an arsonist. He's a member of our team."

"He's a lost cause." Snart said.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that. You will see that miracles abound on this old timeship." Rip said looking up towards the ceiling.

"I'd say miracles happen with this team all the time." Clarity added.

-timeskip-

"I believe we're ready to go after Vandal Savage once again. With our team in tact and the addition of a new crew member I believe that now we are once again strong enough to end Savage before he rises to power" Rip said as he walked out of his study.

"And go where? I mean, when?" Sara asked as she sat on the study's steps.

"Mere decades before Vandal Savage conquered the world." Rip revealed.

Clarity's eyes lit up sparks falling from her fingertips. "Wait...does that mean we're finally going to the future!?" Clarity asked the lights brightening.

"Indeed it does Clarity" Rip told her with a nod.

"Yes!" She cheered jumping up spinning around doing a little twirl.

"I've always wanted to go to the future" Clarity said with a huge smile.

"I thought you had no idea where Savage was." Leonard said sauntering in the room.

"You said Savage had been lost to history." Martin pointed out.

"Guess it wasn't lost to all of it" Todd said.

"Not world-changing history. Records of the period are scarce, but I've always known that Vandal Savage can be located in 2147." Rip admitted.

"So why haven't you told us this sooner?" Jax questioned standing up from where he sat.

"Because that period of history is fraught with more peril than I was willing to risk. We have no choice but to stop Vandal Savage in 2147 or to die trying."

"Well, I've died before." Kendra said.

"So have I." Sara said standing up.

"Oh! me too!" Clarity said her hand shooting upwards sparks flying as she smiled excitedly.

"Only you could be smiling about something like that" Kendra said shaking her head.

"Oh...right...too soon for you guys?" Clarity questioned looking at Snart.

"Don't make it a habit like that one " Snart said nodding to Sara.

"Don't worry I wasn't planning on it. That's Sara's thing. Sara I leave the whole dying resurrecting thing to you" Clarity said.

"Thanks Clarity" Sara said patting her wrist as Clarity gave her a quick hug.

"Gideon, plot a course for Kasnia Conglomerate The year 2147." Rip ordered as everyone got into there seats.

"Oh Todd I should warn. You may bleed from your eyeballs" Clarity told him as Rip punched it.

"What!?" Todd exclaimed.

And we are finally out of the forties you guys! Woohoo! Sorry it took so long. I hope you liked this chapter better than the last one. I'm not really sure if you guys liked the last chapter that much but anyways onto the questions for this chapter!

1\. How did you feel while reading this chapter and why? What did you think of it? Was it better than last chapter?

2\. What was your favorite thing to happen this chapter and why?

3\. What do you think of Obsidian becoming one of the legends? How do you feel about it?

4\. Who do you want Clarity to be with? Where and When do you want them to get together? Why do you think your desired Clarity ship would work? What about them as a couple just shouts true love to you? How much do you want them to be together?

5\. How do you think Clarity first met each legend?

6\. What do you think each legend likes most about Clarity and why?

7\. Why do you think the legends need Clarity?

8\. How do you think season 2 of legends is going to change now?

9\. What song do you think defines your Clarity ship? What song makes you think of it?

10\. What inspires you most about Clarity and why?

11\. Anything else you want to ask rant or tell me


	19. Ch 17: Looking Back

"Oh what the hell...why is everything numb?" Todd groaned.

"Don't worry Todd. It'll pass. It only lasts a few minutes or so." Clarity assured glitching up out of her seat as Rip set the waverider on autopilot now that they started moving towards their destination. The initial jaunt being over with.

"Easy for you to say...you don't have a numb dick" Todd said pointing at his crotch.

"Thanks for sharing. I couldn't have possibly gone on with my life if I hadn't heard that" Leonard said looking upwards at the ceiling and Todd smirked in reply.

"Anytime" Todd replied.

"I don't know about everyone else but it's been quite the day. I believe it's time for some well earned rest" Stein said as he stood up.

"For once I'm agreeing with you. I'm so beat" Jax said as he let out a huge yawn stretching his arms out.

"Alright time to hit the sack" Ray said hopping up.

"No one says that" Sara told him.

"I do occasionally" Todd said.

"Exactly. Which means it's a seriously dated expression" Snart said looking at Todd with a lazy sort of distrust.

"Must have sounded ancient for you then" Clarity said to Rip.

"Not as dated as you think. It's more retro by your standards" Rip said not looking up from where he typed things into the console.

"I love retro. Old but cool. So Rip? Do you think I'm retro?" Clarity questioned skipping over to him. Twirling around his chair til she stood behind it wrapping her arms around his neck leaning over his shoulder. Her ponytail tickling his neck as it fell over her shoulder's right side.

"Do you mind?" Rip questioned in annoyance.

"No not really. I'm very comfy Captain" Clarity informed.

"Clarity...let go" Rip told her.

"Not until you answer my question. Yes? No? Maybe so?" Clarity chirped as she gave him a little squeeze.

Rip turned his head to look at her. Their faces mere inches apart with how Clarity was leaning. Clarity's blue eyes filled with curiosity as she gazed at Rip questioningly.

"You Miss Springs are an enigma in every sense of the word" Rip told her. Clarity smiled brightly at him pleased with his response. The lights brightening in the room. Rip hummed and tapped her nose lightly with his pointer finger.

"Now to bed with you. Off you pop" Rip ordered. Clarity giggled. The sweet sound reverberating around the room. The rest of the team watching the scene in amusement.

"You're so British" Clarity exclaimed as she let go of the time master walking around Rip's chair hopping down the stairs towards the center console. Rip merely gave her a look. Clarity jumped and spun glitching into the waverider's computer system making her way to the inside of Mick's cell.

Mick stared up at her having heard the sound of her glitching. "The hell are you doing here?" He questioned with a growl. His eyes alight with fury. He debated taking a swing at her but he knew it would be pointless as it would pass straight through her.

"Goodnight Cyberman. You may be a bit fiery right now but I know your gonna be less Killy towards us eventually. So sleep tight." Clarity said giving him a quick hug before glitching away back to the console room leaving mick stunned.

"She's still fucking crazy" Mick decided shaking his head laying down for the night.

"You lot stop standing around and go to bed. Doctor Palmer do not stay up all night watching the telly. I don't care what show it is. Especially not Doctor Who." Rip warned.

Ray ducked his head sheepishly.

"Oh cmon Rip it was a marathon" Ray said.

"Doctor who is not to be watched on this ship. That's final. Since you people wish to act like children you all are going to be treated as such." Rip told him making Ray pout.

"But I love watching it. I can quote every episode!" Ray stated proudly.

"And we thought pachirisu was obsessed" Sara muttered.

"Ray you don't need to watch doctor who when we've got our very own tardis. Rip's not an alien but he's from the future so close enough. Time master time lord. It's really all the same" Clarity said as she glitched back into the room after wishing Gideon a goodnight.

"What's Doctor Who?" Todd asked with an arched eyebrow.

"You poor soul" Ray breathed eyes wide.

"Oh I almost forgot we need to get you caught up on technology. We'll start small. Okay, first things first, I need to explain a tv" Clarity said snapping her fingers sparks flying.

"Which we will do tomorrow because it's late and this dude is not going to remember anything if his dick is numb" Jax said with a shake of his head and a gesture of his hand.

"Why are we talking about the new guys dick again? It's not like it's magical or anything" Snart drawled rubbing at his eye.

"I'll have you know my various partners would disagree. They've all thought that-"

"Well this conversation just got a little too much testosterone in it for my bisexual ears. I'm calling it a night before you two start measuring." Sara said standing from her seat.

Jax snickered at Sara's comment.

"Jefferson" Stein hissed.

"Man why do you gotta take the fun out of everything?" Jax questioned annoyed.

"New guy hope your dick gets fixed. Pachirisu don't corrupt your innocence and stay up with these two. You need your rest." Sara said gesturing between Snart and Todd. Snart gave the assassin a withering glare as Obsidian smirked crossing his arms.

"I'm not that innocent Sara, but I guess your right. Sleep is always good for you after all. Good night" Clarity said glitching over hugging the blonde resting her head on her shoulder squeezing tightly. After a few moment's passed Sara realized Clarity wasn't going to let go until she hugged back. Sara wrapped her arms around her rubbing between the metahuman's shoulder blades underneath her sweatshirt hood.

"Stay cute, Clarity" Sara advised once she was released from the hug as she walked off to her room.

"Night Kendra" Clarity said waving at the Hawks retreating form. Kendra didn't respond merely walked out of the room.

Clarity's smile faltered but she quickly fixed it as she glitched over to Snart.

"Goodnight-"

"You hug me I freeze you solid" Leonard warned holding up a finger staring her down.

Clarity kissed his cheek instead. "Goodnight cold"

Clarity skipped over to Jax and Stein.

"Goodnight Stein and Jax" Clarity said hugging the two halves of firestorm. Clarity twirled over to Ray.

"Goodnight Ray" Clarity said hugging him as well.

"Night Clarity" Ray replied back.

Once Clarity had bid just about everyone goodnight they left the bridge going to their respective rooms. Obsidian walked over to Clarity giving her cheek a quick kiss before walking off to his room giving her a silent goodnight. Clarity smiled walking off after him.

"Rip?" Clarity questioned as she turned in the doorway. Her right hand resting softly on the metal.

"Yes? What is it now Clarity?" Rip questioned.

"Have a goodnight" Clarity told him as she stood in the doorway.

"I'll do my best" Rip replied.

Clarity glitched to her room and changed into her favorite pair of pajamas.

She crawled into bed curling up in her favorite fuzzy blue blanket drifting off to sleep completely drained both emotionally and physically. It wasn't long before she started to dream.

-In clarity's dream-

Clarity stood on the steps of Harrison wells mansion. At least Clarity assumes it was a mansion with how amazing it was. The glass exterior and dark wood made the place seem enchanting. Clarity knocked on wells door her knuckles hitting the the wood rhythmically. She tapped her heel against the concrete steps as she waited the crackling sound of his houses intercom reached her ears.

"Yeah who is it?" He questioned.

"You get one guess. You're a genius so I'm going to assume you'll get it right" Clarity said into the microphone. The door immediately sprang open for her opening inwards revealing Harrison Wells on the other side sitting in his wheel chair with a welcoming smile on his face though his eyes were questioning.

"Clarity what a surprise. Something I can do for you?" He questioned adjusting his glasses moving his chair over to her gesturing for her to come inside. Clarit walked in and the doors shut automatically behind her.

"Actually it's more of what I think I can do for it might work but I'm not sure it will so don't get your hopes up to much. But obviously you should hope it'll work cause it will without a doubt better your life and I really think that it will- "Clarity began to ramble to him.

"Why are you here Clarity?" Wells asked her cutting off her rambling. Clarity blushed a bit embarrassed lightning gathering in her cheeks. She took a breath to calm herself the lightning dissipating.

"I want to try and help you walk again" Clarity said with a smile the lights in his apartment brightening.

"Well, that's a nice thought but I'm afraid my walking days are long since over" He told her.

"Not necessarily. Me and Caitlin were talking and if I can shock your nerves in your spine I might be able to rekindle the feeling and help you walk again" Clarity said her fingers sparking emphasizing her point.

Wells seemed to stare at her for a second seemingly contemplating something as he looked at her.

"Who else have you told about this little idea of yours?" Wells questioned turning around his chair gesturing Clarity to follow him. Clarity smiled and hopped on the back of his chair holding onto the handles her heels standing on the bottom part.

"No one actually. I was talking about the possibility of me trying to focus my lightning on myself to heal. Sorta of like how Barry can heal but not as fast and it sort of made me think of you. I can help you. I know I can" Clarity told him determination in her tone.

"Why is it so important to you? I'm a broken man with unachieved plans." Wells told her his fist clenching for a moment.

"You gave me the chance to be special. That's all I've ever wanted to be. I just want the chance to return the favor. To change your life in an unimaginable way like you did for mine" Clarity told him.

"Are you sure you want to help me? Many people would think I deserve all this" Wells told her eyeing her calculatingly.

"Hey" Clarity said glitching to stand in front of him. She bent down resting a hand on his knee. The two locked eyes.

"No one deserves this. Least of all you. You helped create the Flash. You're just as much a hero as he is. You're my hero." Clarity told him. Wells smiled down at her bitter sweetly.

"Well you'd be the only one to think that I could be a hero after all the mistakes I've made"

"Nobodies perfect. We can all choose who we want to be. There's no shame to reach higher, Dream of a better tomorrow, a better future." Clarity told him.

"Okay" He murmured.

Clarity perked up sparks flying from her fingertips as she stood up. "Really? So, You'll let me try it?" Clarity asked her hands clasping together.

"I have nothing left to lose. Hop on" Wells told her. Clarity glitched back around to wear she had stood before. Wells wheeled her to his bedroom. He reached out and locked the door.

"To make sure we aren't disturbed. We don't want anything to interrupt the process do we?" Wells asked.

"Yeah you're right as always" Clarity said in agreement.

"Please make yourself at home. I'll only be a minute" Wells told her rolling himself into his on suite bathroom.

Clarity took off her white jacket laying it down on the bureau. She looked around the room. It was simple but elegant. The bed was obviously the center piece with it's black silk sheets. A few minutes later he came out in a yellow and black tyedye style star labs shirt and black sweatpants.

"What? I can get comfortable when I want to" Wells told her.

"Yeah obviously. I've just never seen one of those in yellow" Clarity said genuinely surprised.

He hoisted himself up out of his chair effortlessly swinging himself up onto his bed with only the use of his arms landing on his back. Clarity blinked. He was stronger than he looked.

"It's from my personal collection. Marketing thought it wouldn't sell. Apparently yellow isn't all that popular. Are you just going to stand there? Or are we going to test your hypothesis?" Wells asked as he looked at her.

"Oh! Right sorry, so I'll just umm..."Clarity said standing awkwardly at the side of his bed fiddling with her lightning in her cupped hands.

"Could you roll over?" Clarity questioned.

Wells did as she instructed rolling himself onto his stomach.

Clarity gulped pushing her nerves down an lifted the back of his shirt up pressing her right hands fingertips to the base of his spin while putting her left hand's fingertips at the back of his neck at the top of his spine. Clarity took a shaky breath as worry crept in.

"Are you sure about this? Maybe this isn't a good idea. I could injure you even more. I shouldn't have even suggested this. This is-"

"Clarity, you have never ceased to inspire me. You have amazed me since I first set my eyes on you. Don't worry I have faith in your abilities."

"I can't, I'm sorry" Clarity said pulling her hands back.

"You feel that energy, that electricity flowing through your veins. Traveling throughout your body like a shock. The feeling of it whizzing all around you. It makes you feel so strong that it feels overwhelming. But it's more than just a feeling. It's a part of you. An untouched piece of your very soul manifested and projected outwards. In every spark, in every lightning bolt, in every bit of light is a fragment of yourself. Blue, bright, powerful, untouchable, magical. It's a connection to your deepest truest self. It's who you are." Wells told her Clarity smiled once again her confidence restored.

"Now do it." Wells told her. Clarity did as she was told and placed her hands back where they had once been. Sparks flew from her fingertips invading Eobard's skin. Clarity's eyes glowed bright blue as she focused her powers. The lightning connecting underneath his skin forming a line. Wells clenched his teeth from the sensation. A few minutes passed and Clarity stopped making wells breath a sigh of relief.

"Okay, I guess try to move" Clarity said backing up. Wells pushed himself up smiling secretly to himself. He swung his legs around the bed and stood up effortlessly. Although he did feel a bit sore.

"It-it worked! Wow that was quicker than I thought. You can stand" Clarity smiled in amazement and disbelief.

"Oh I promise you Glitch, I can do more than just stand" Wells told her taking off his glasses tossing them to the side. Clarity's smile faltered for a moment.

"W-what?" Clarity stuttered an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of her stomach. He laughed unnerving Clarity further.

Clarity gasped as he raced forwards in a flash of red lightning. He forced her against the door pressing himself on top of her smaller frame. He pinned her wrists above her head and clipped on a bracelet that dampened her abilities. Clarity struggled but he had an iron grip on her.

He tapped her wrist with an evil smile. "Your powerless" he told her. Clarity's eyes widened in panic. She didn't understand. What was happening!?

"I've waited so long to do this" he breathed smashing his lips against hers. Clarity kept her mouth pressed tightly shut as she struggled against him. His tounge slithered out of his mouth to lick her lips trying to get in. Clarity tried to open her mouth to bite his tongue but he used his speed to take that small moment to force his tongue into her mouth. He moaned slightly as his tongue roamed the inside of the sweet cavern. He could taste her sickly sweet cotton candy chapstick as he kissed her.

"I should have done this ages ago" Eobard murmured. He released her arms moving at super speed throwing her on the bed tying her hands to the headboard. Settling himself on top of her.

"Stop struggling Clarity. You can't stop me." Wells ordered with narrowed.

"You're the man in yellow?" Clarity breathed out continuing to squirm trying to get free.

"Eobard Thawne better known as The Reverse Flash" he told her running his pointer finger against her cheek wiping away the tear. Clarity turned her face away from him.

"I don't understand. Why are you doing this?" Clarity questioned trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"Because Glitch, I want what I know Barry will never let me have. You distract me so much so you know what? It's high time that you distract him for a change. Pull his attention away from our little game long enough for me to set things in motion. It's time you learned Clarity" Eobard growled.

"Learn what?" Clarity questioned.

"That You're always in the way!" He roared his anger coming to the surface as his voice raised as he slapped her her head whipping to the side.

"Your going to kill me" Clarity guessed turning her head back to face him. He chuckled darkly at that.

"No no no Clarity. That would be far too easy. Like I told you I've been waiting for this. You said I was you're hero. I've always wanted to hear those words especially from you. You know what the hero always gets from the woman he saves." Wells now known as Eobard said as he leant down.

"No!" Clarity said forcefully making him pause for a second surprised at her confidence.

"Who said I was asking for permission? I'm going to make sure you never forget, Glitch. I created you, I made you strong, and I can take that all away" He said leaning down his lips once again connecting with hers. Clothing being ripped forcefully away his hands violating Clarity's body.

-outside of Clarity's dream-

"What in the bloody hell!? Gideon!" Rip called out suddenly as he was thrown out of bed. The ship was completely dark. It quaked menacingly shaking and twisting about. Gideon didn't reply to him which instantly worried Rip. Something was terribly wrong. Rip put on some pants just as a knock sounded at his door.

"Rip! What's going on!?" Snart called banging on the captains door. Rip wrenched his door open. Sara was standing behind him the thief grumpy obviously having been woken up. Snart in particular had a nasty bruise on his left eye.

"I have absolutely no idea Mr. Snart. Gideon!" Rip called again but the Ai still gave no response.

"Aw man that can't be good" Jax said coming racing from down the hall .

"My sentiments exactly, Mr. Jackson" Rip said making his way out of his room.

"Yes I agree. Why is Gideon not responding?" Stein questioned.

"I haven't the faintest idea" Rip said rushing out of his room towards the bridge. He tried the hand scanner but strangely that didn't open the door.

"What's happening!?" Kendra questioned bracing herself up against a wall.

"Are we under attack!?" Todd questioned.

"I just checked the cell. Mick's out cold. He's sleeping right through all this but the doors unlocked" Ray informed coming racing down the hall tripping getting a face full of floor.

"Wait...where's Clarity?" Sara questioned noticing that the brunette was no where in sight. Ray's kiss with the floor making her instantly think of Clarity. They all exchanged a look before Sara, Snart, and Obsidian went racing to Clarity's room as the rest decided to check other places on the ship for the metagirl.

"No! No! Stop it! Stop! Let me go! Please...don't do this...don't touch me! Please...just...no more" Clarity cried out tears streaming down her face electricity flying throughout her room as she thrashed in the throes of a night terror. Lighting coming alive around her as all the ships electricity went to her room. A forcefield of energy surrounding her form like she was trapped in a bubble.

Obsidian turned to smoak forcing the door open with his powers before reforming his entire body now feeling tingly because of Clarity's lightning. "Fuck..." he muttered as he shook from the feeling.

"Sara no! Her powers" Leonard reminded the blonde assassin stopping her from entering the room and getting electrified as Clarity's powers went rampant around her room. Leonard held Sara's wrist tightly.

"She's not going to hurt me!" Sara protested.

"Not on purpose but she's not exactly conscious of what she's doing right now" Leonard said calmly as he eyed the lightning around the room which flew round dangerously from wall to wall and light to light. It looked piercing.

"Well we've got to wake her up or we're all going to die!" Obsidian said as the ship made a nasty screeching sound.

"Clarity wake up!" Leonard yelled but Clarity didn't even so much as pause in her tossing and turning.

"Don't you have some trick to waking her up? You've known her for years!" Sara snapped at Todd who shook his head helplessly.

"I've never seen her have a nightmare. She never dreamed when she slept." Todd said with a frown. He wasn't so sure Clarity having her memories back was such a good thing now that this had happened. It was painful to watch.

Sara had seen enough when she saw the tears falling down Clarity's face as she cried in her sleep. Sara elbowed leonard hitting a spot on his shoulder forcing him to release her. Sara threw a knife up to the ceiling all the lightning going straight for the metal item clearing a path long enough for Sara to make it over to Clarity's bedside. Sara frowned her heart racing as she could see Clarity up close now. Her face contorted in a mixture of pain and despair. Tears steaming from her eyes as she tangled herself in her sheets trying to fight whatever her nightmare was about.

"Clarity you need to wake up now" Sara urged careful not to touch her but like before Clarity respond.

"I thought you were my friend...how could you do this? I trusted you..." Clarity whispered brokenly.

"Clarity..." Sara muttered shocked her eyes widening at what she heard.

"Oh forget it!" Obsidian snapped his head turning to Jax who was caring a pail of water.

"You got any better ideas dude!?" Jax asked trying to keep the water in the pale.

"Anything is better than that. What is with you two and getting her wet?" Ray questioned falling begin Jax.

"I beg of you Raymond think before you speak" Stein begged.

"Oh Gray! Mind out of the gutter!" Jax snapped back.

"Just let Sara try since she's already over there and if she can't then we figure out how to splash her." Leonard reasoned.

"Alright" Jax nodded.

Against Leonard's warning Sara crawled into clarity's bed so she was kneeling beside the thrashing metahuman. Sara grabbed her shoulders in an attempt to still her movements. Sara was genuinely surprised when she wasn't shocked by just touching her. Sara knew that shaking her awake was a terrible idea. It was highly dangerous. She knew enough from her own experiences with getting woken from a nightmare that shaking her awake might very well get her a lightning bolt to the throat and disorient Clarity, but as the ship moved at sharp downwards angle Sara knew she had no choice. She shook Clarity trying to be as gentle as she could but at the same time forceful enough that she would wake up. Clarity's eyes snapped open and she shot up in bed the lightning around the room dissipating the ship's lights turning back on as she panted sweat dripping all over her body.

"Oh dear that was not a fun experience" Gideon said although no one knew that the AI was talking about her creators raping. The first thing Gideon did after righting the ship was read the recessed of her creators dream.

Sara squeezed Clarity's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. Clarity screamed and Sara gasped as she was flipped over onto her back. A lightning bolt in Clarity's closed fist aimed at her heart as Clarity held her down. A wild look of fear exchanged between them.

Sara's kunai dropped from the ceiling clattering on the ground. The metal sound reaching Clarity's ears.

"Sara!" Leonard yelled but Sara held out her hand silently telling him to stay back. Clarity wasn't going to hurt her. Clarity would never hurt her.

Clarity seemed to realize who she was threatening. She blinked at Sara and released her immediately. She looked to her room door seeing everyone looking at her in a mixture of worry and terror though they all tried to hide it. Some better than others in Ray Jax, and Steins case who were terrible liars. Kendra just didn't look at all concerned. Her eyes confirmed Clarity's dread. She had almost brought the ship down.

"I'm sorry...Kendra's right...I'm a danger to everyone" Clarity said glitching into the waverider's computer systems before anyone could say anything more.

"Gideon!" Clarity cried rushing over to her.

"It's okay Creator. I'm right here." Gideon said wrapping her arms around Clarity holding her tightly. The two sinking down on the digital floor.

"Gideon...it was so awful...it wasn't just a nightmare. It was a memory. I-I was so helpless. I couldn't do anything. He was so fast" Clarity cried.

"It's all in the past now. Memories can't harm you unless you let them. No can make you feel inferior without your consent. Do you consent?" Gideon questioned cocking her head to the side.

"No" Clarity whispered softly as she clung to Gideon.

"I just want you to make things better Gid...please...make the pain go away" Clarity pleaded. Gideon frowned.

"I'm sorry but I'm not able to do that" Gideon said remorsefully.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?"

"Nothing. None of this is your fault. It never will be." Gideon told her.

"I've missed you Gid. Will you just hold me for a bit?" Clarity asked looking up at her. Gideon smiled down at her.

"Anything for my creator" Gideon replied.

"Thank you Gideon Thank you" Clarity breathed.

-a second after Clarity glitched away-

"I told her that over two years ago for her" Kendra said defensively crossing her arms.

"Guess it stuck" Obsidian told her.

"Isn't your room the other way?" Ray asked Todd.

"I'm not going to my room. I'm getting a cup of coffee. If Clarity's not going to sleep then I'm not either" Todd said over his shoulder before making his way to the kitchen.

"Yeah yeah okay" Jax agreed going to walk with him.

"I suppose I can't let Jefferson sit there with just him" Stein remarked.

"Midnight team coffee meeting? I am so in" Ray said going to catch up.

"Ray don't try to make any of this positive" Kendra chastised as she followed him.

"Are you alright?" Leonard asked Sara.

"Yeah I'm fine. I knew she wouldn't hurt me" Sara said getting up.

"She almost did" He told her.

"But she didn't" Sara reminded him.

"You're pulling me to the kitchen aren't you?" Snart asked annoyed as Sara grabbed his pajama sleeve.

"Yup" Sara said with a smirk.

"Rip we're having a team coffee date. Care to join?" Sara questioned.

"I do encourage it Captain" Gideon said.

"Why not" Rip sighed.

So all the legends gathered in the kitchen sitting around circular table with coffee cups in front of them. An awkward silence flowed throughout the room. The tension was thicker than blood.

"So...are we going to talk about it?" Ray questioned.

"It's none of our business. If she wants to talk about it then she will" Snart said.

"She seemed pretty shaken up" Kendra said.

"What do you care?" Jax asked.

"Jax, lay off her. She's working through some things" Sara said.

"That doesn't mean she just gets to take it out on Clarity" Ray said agreeing with Jax.

"I'm sorry okay!?" Kendra explained.

"Despite that apology clearly being empty we aren't the ones you need to be apologizing to Miss Saunders" Rip told her gently. It went silent once again.

"So...I've been wondering." Obsidian said after a few moments.

"Astonishing. About what?" Stein questioned.

"How did you all meet Clarity?" Obsidian questioned curiously.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. Leonard grinned clasping his hands together.

"Well, I guess it's story time. Who wants to go first?" Leonard asked leaning forwards.

1\. So...now you know what the reverse flash did to Clarity...how do you feel about it? Did you expect it? Why do you think he did it? Tell me what you think.

2\. What was your favorite thing that happened this chapter?

3\. How do you think Clarity met each legend? Any theories?

4\. Who do you think should find out about what Eobard did to her and why?

5\. What do you think makes Clarity so strong?

6\. Why do you want teen legends or lil legends or a mix for the pilgrim episode? Please explain your reasoning.

7\. Who are you shipping Clarity with? Why are they your otp? What about them together makes you ship them so hard? Fight for your ship as best you can.

8\. What do you like about Clarity's friendship with Mick?

9\. Where do you want to see the legends travel most? What place and time? And what would you like Clarity to wear and pretend to be in said place?

10\. What do you think of Clarity?

11\. Anything else you want to ask, rant or tell me.


	20. Ch 18: Story Time

"I'll go!" Ray said a huge smile on his face.

"By all means Dr. Palmer" Rip said with a gesture of his hand.

"Okay so it all started a little while after I hired Felicity at Palmer tech. Clarity's best friend..."

*flashback*

"Hey, Felicity we need to-oh" Ray said halting in the doorway of Felicity Smoak's office seeing Felicity laying back in her desk chair her tablet in her lap as she typed away. A woman with chestnut brown hair sitting on the glass desk facing away from him holding Felicity's foot in her hand a bottle of pink nail polish deposited next to her. Her hair was pulled into a bun a headband of silver roses nestled in her hair. She wore a bright blue one shoulder top with ruffles at the upper edges, silver pants, and silver heels with a black bow strap.

"Sorry to interrupt. Are you busy? I can come back later" Ray offered not wanting to inconvenience her.

"Ray! Hey no no no Cmon in" Felicity said motioning for him to enter. Ray smiled walking into the room making his way over to the desk where the two woman were.

"What did you do hire a personal makeup artist er stylist? I'm honestly not sure what the difference between those two things are? Is there even a difference?" Ray questioned. The women didn't look up at him as he approached. Merely continuing to do Felicity's toe nails coating them with the pink polish.

"Hiring would imply that I'm paying her. She doesn't get anything for this" Felicity said with a smile. Felicity's comment rewarded her a slash of nail polish on the top of her foot in the shape of a zig zag. The woman painting Felicity's nails smiled playfully up at her a spark of mischief in her eyes.

"Oh real mature Riri. This is what I get for asking my bestie to paint my nails." Felicity commented but there was no malice in her words simply a sort of fondness.

Ray stood there awkwardly not really sure what to do. He sort of felt like he was intruding in his own building. Felicity smiled at Ray's awkward look.

"Ray this is my best friend Clarity. Clarity I'd like you to meet my boss Ray Palmer" Felicity introduced the woman finally looking up from her task. Her head turning to face the billionaire. Ray making eye contact with her for the first time. His brown eyes meeting her pale blue ones.

"Hi Clarity, it's a pleasure to meet you" Ray said sticking out his right hand. Clarity bit her lip her eyes flicking to Felicity who nudged her with her foot encouragingly. Clarity smiled up at Ray holding out her hand. The two briefly shaking hands before Clarity went back to silently painting Felicity's nails as Ray got down to business and gave Felicity the file he had been holding and explained what he wanted her to do.

"Okay thanks Ray. I'll get right on that" Felicity told him placing the file beside her.

"Great. Uh It was nice meeting you Clarity" Ray told her.

Clarity nodded with a smile waving soon as Ray walked out of the room he heard immediate giggling from two females echo out into the hall before the door shut.

"Well I hope that means I made a good impression" Ray said speaking to himself.

*end flashback*

"Her eyes were pale blue? You've got to be kidding" Snart said in disbelief.

"No, her eyes are only the way they are now because of her powers. It was a side effect of the particle accelerator explosion and her getting struck by lightning" Ray denied.

"Wait wait wait you're saying that the first time you met Clarity she didn't say a single word to you?" Jax questioned shocked.

"Well she's really shy and Felicity did introduce me as her boss so that might have intimidated her, but she never spoke a word" Ray said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Wow" Todd said in disbelief.

"What?" Sara asked him.

"Nothing it's just I can't believe that's how Amelia used to be" Todd said.

"Amelia?" Stein inquired confused.

"That would be Miss Springs. It was her amnesia name. Apparently she got that from Doctor Who" Rip said rubbing at his temples.

"Guess that show was good for something afterall" Snart drawled.

"Not in the slightest. She called me Rory" Rip complained.

Ray grinned and burst out laughing. "Haha oh man that is great"

"She thought you were mick?" Snart asked his eyebrows shooting up.

"No she thought he was the character that the character she was pretending to be was married to" Stein corrected.

"It's not that funny Ray" Sara frowned at the laughing genius.

"you just need to watch more Doctor Who" Ray told Sara who looked ready to pull a knife on him for telling her what to do.

"Okay and I think you've had enough coffee pal" Jax said reaching over swiping Ray's mug away.

"So who's up next?" Kendra asked.

"I suppose I will. Jefferson I can feel your anticipation. It's rather annoying" Stein told Jax.

"Your the one saying I ought to have more curiousity professor" Jax shot back.

"Yes well perhaps this will be a slight step in the right direction for you, now please settle down while I tell you a tale of how a wise old man met an enchanting young lady." Stein said to the group.

"Please" Rip said with a nod.

"Once upon a time in the bustling city of central city their lived a wise man whose brilliance was unparalleled-" Stein began.

"Seriously? That's how your starting this?" Jax interrupted.

"Don't be a critic and interrupt Jefferson. I'll lose my place." Stein berated.

"You're telling it like a fairytale?" Jax complained.

"Who doesn't love a fairytale?" Snart questioned.

"It's his story Jax let Stein tell it how he wants" Sara told him.

"Thank you Miss Lance, Mr. Snart" Stein said with a nod.

"Now as I was saying there lived a wise man whose brilliance was unparalleled..."

*flashback*

Stein sat on central city's train gazing out the window. The train coming to a halt at a station. Moments before he had come across Barry Allen. The doors opened and he heard the sounds of people walking on and off the vehicle. Stein's attention was drawn to the right of him however when he heard a loud thump. He turned his head to see a woman lying on the ground having tripped over her own two feet. Her eye glasses had gone flying off her face landing by his seat. She frowned sitting up reaching around for the blue rectangular item.

"Are you alright?" Stein asked the woman. Stein studied her a bit more closely seeing that she wore a black short sleeve shirt with an image of two sparkling rainbow unicorns on the front, her pants were a lightly colored rainbow tyedye of blue, pink, yellow, green, and orange. Her boots of similar coloring. In her chestnut brown hair tucked on the side of her head was a butterfly hair clip made of rainbow colored ribbon.

The woman squinted in his direction still reaching around her trying to find where her glasses had gone to.

"Uh yes...but I can't find my glasses" Clarity said with a frown rubbing at her eyes. Everything blurry and fuzzy. Her tone showing worry. She knew she should have put contacts on today but she had been far to lazy as it was easier to just put the glasses on then poke her eyes.

"Here" Stein said bending from his seat passing her the glasses. She reached out in his direction missing the glasses a few times before latching onto the frames finally picking the right shadow.

"Thanks...um..." Clarity said trailing off as she put her glasses on Martin coming into focus as well as the rest of the passengers.

"Stein. Martin Stein. Would you care to sit Miss? The train is about to start moving" Stein advised her.

"Yeah sure. I hope a lot of people didn't see that." Clarity said taking the seat next to the old man.

"I'm afraid it might've been hard to miss" Stein told her truthfully.

"Well I suppose that's alright. A slip of the foot you may recover, but a slip of the tongue you may never recover. Thanks for being honest" Clarity said clasping her hands in her lap twiddling her fingers biting her bottom lip.

"Benjamin Franklin. I'm impressed. I thought most people your age would be to busy snap chatting to bother being interested in such a thing" Stein said genuinely surprised.

"Oh they are, I'm just the odd one out. Did you know Benjamin Franklin created the very first lightning rod thus proving that lightning and electricity were one and the same. I mean it could just be me but that's a pretty amazing feat." Clarity said with a smile.

"Yes, it is rather astonishing" Stein agreed a silence falling between the two. Stein noticing how she continued to twiddle her thumbs. Her gaze seemingly off in the distance. She was clearly worrying about something.

"Something on your mind uh I didn't catch your name" Stein realized.

"Clarity Springs and it's nothing really. I wouldn't want to bore you sir" Clarity replied.

"Please call me Martin. And I have quite a long ways til I get off. Perhaps I could offer some assistance" Martin offered.

"If you're sure" Clarity said said biting her lip thinking it over nipping at the skin slightly as she pulled it between her teeth.

"Quite" Martin assured her.

"Well my boyfriend of a few years wants me to move in with him, but I'm not sure if I'm ready and I have no idea how to tell him. Not to mention I see him in T-minus 30 min or so and he expects an answer from me because I told him I'd need a week to think about it and it's been a week" Clarity explained.

"I see. Well you could always simply tell him you aren't sure yet" Stein pointed out.

"Yes, but then he might feel like I wasn't taking the matter seriously and if I say no then he'll feel rejected, rejection leads to anger, anger leads to fighting, and fighting leads to a really nasty break up. I really like him. He's a good guy and I don't want to lose him all because I'm being well me." Clarity explained resting her hands on her cheeks with a huff.

"Don't rush into anything you aren't ready for. If he truly cares for you then he'll understand your predicament" Stein told her.

"I hope you're right" Clarity told him.

"I assure you my dear girl I am rarely ever wrong." Stein told her.

"Well let's hope this isn't one of those rare times. This is my stop. Thanks for your help Martin. I hope we see each other again someday." Clarity waved walking backwards stepping on her shoe laces stumbling slightly bumping into someone Clarity apologizing to many people the word sorry flying from her lips numerous times in various directions.

"Clarity maybe try and pay more attention to where it is your walking" Martin told her.

Clarity gave a nervous giggle waving goodbye as she walked out the door successfully getting off the train disappearing from Martin's view.

*end flashback*

"Boyfriend!?" Obsidian practically screamed.

"I believe they broke up" Stein admitted.

"Oh yeah they did. I remember Felicity wanted to have Oliver...actually I Probably shouldn't say"

"Anybody know why they broke up or who broke up with who?" Jax wondered.

"Guess we won't know unless we ask" Sara said.

"No! No one is asking her about that. No digging up old scars for her. What is wrong with you guys? Leave her alone." Kendra said defensively shocking everyone in the room.

"So now you're defensive of her?" Snart asked.

"Clarity may be dangerous but I didn't always see her that way...like when I first met her" Kendra smiled in thought.

"Care to explain?" Sara asked.

"6 months ago I was a barista. I was working at jitters and I had just started my shift for the day. It was aWednesday morning so the place was fairly empty..." Kendra began.

*flashback*

"So are you going to order...?" Kendra asked uncertainly at the brunette in front of her. She had extremely bright blue eyes and chestnut brown hair. She wore a pink one shoulder tank top, a navy blue skirt, and a pare of hot pink heels with matching accessories. The woman's nose scrunched up slightly at Kendra's question.

"Why no glitch?" Clarity asked cocking her head to the side.

"I'm sorry?" Kendra asked confused.

"The Flash gets a drink named after him but The Glitch doesn't? How is that fair? The Glitch does just as much for this city as he has arguably more. Not to mention the Glitch was around at least 4 months before the flash showed up" The woman complained crossing her arms a pout to her lips.

"Wow I didn't know any of that. Guess that's what you get for being new in town" Kendra said drumming her fingers on the counter.

Clarity smiled at her giggling slightly. "Oh I know what that's like. It can be hard moving to a big city for the first time, but don't worry you'll get the hang of it" Clarity assured.

"Thanks for the assurance." Kendra told her.

"No problem. Okay I'd like a medium hot chocolate with whipped cream and if you could just drench the whipped cream in chocolate sauce that would be completely amazing" Clarity requested as she pulled some money out of her pocket.

"Uh...yeah sure anything else?" Kendra asked.

"Umm yes, actually could I have a slice of that chocolatey whatever that is in the window?" Clarity asked.

"Yeah sure. Your total comes to $5.47." Kendra said ringing the order up putting the money in the register giving her change back.

"Name?" Kendra questioned waggling a black sharpie holding up a medium sized cup.

"Clarity But Uh would you mind writing it in this? Please?" Clarity asked holding out a sparkly blue sharpie.

"Uh yeah okay" Kendra said putting down the black sharpie writing her name with the marker Clarity had passed to her.

"Oh and put a heart on the I" Clarity added.

Kendra paused to give Clarity an Are you serious look. Clarity bit her lip looking sheepish.

"Or a regular plain dot is fine too" Clarity said quickly. Kendra rolled her eyes finishing writing Clarity's name.

"So you like chocolate a lot. That's a little stereotypical" Kendra said as she filled up the cup with the rich liquid, putting whipped cream on top and drizzling a small bit of chocolate sauce on the top placing the cover on and slipping the cardboard holder around the cup. She grabbed the chocolatey desert placing it in a bag before passing them over to Clarity who was waiting patiently by the cash register.

"I just like what I like" Clarity replied.

"Here you go" Kendra said passing her the items.

"Thanks so much. Have a nice day" Clarity said with a wave walking out the door.

"I doubt it" Kendra muttered to herself.

*end flashback*

"Pachirisu really does have a sweet tooth" Sara said fondly.

"How she doesn't have millions of cavities is beyond me" Rip said.

"That sharpie thing...that sounded so extra but I can picture that happening so easily" Jax admitted.

"Yes I agree Jefferson" Stein said with a nod.

"So you three which of you is going to go next?" Kendra asked resting her chin on her hand feeling somewhat tired after all that talking. Damn Clarity for waking her up. She should be resting right now. They all should be but instead they were sharing stories.

"Rock paper scissors?" Sara suggested.

"The kid goes next. We save the best for last" Snart said with a light smirk.

"How do you know that your first meeting with Clarity was better than mine?" Sara asked eye brows furrowed.

"I never said it was I just know ours will probably be longer than the kids am I right?" Snart asked turning to Jax.

"Yeah you're right okay. So I'm storming out of Star labs after first turning down the offer to become firestorm cause I was an moron." Jax began.

*flashback*

"Oh!" Clarity said bumping straight into Jax at the front gate of star labs her earbuds falling out of her ears. She had been texting while she was walking and not looking where she was looking.

"Sorry, sorry I wasn't watching where I was going..." Clarity apologized to Jax. Jax looked her over. She had bright blue eyes and chestnut brown hair. She wore a purple butterfly sweater and denim jeans a with painted black hearts and swirls and a pair of purple ankle high boots.

"It's alright" Jax replied going to walk off. Jax froze when she suddenly Glitched in front of him.

"Hey you're the new half of firestorm they were trying to find to help save professor Stein right?" Clarity questioned.

"Yeah...I'm Jax" Jax introduces himself as his mind tried to come to terms with the fact that The Glitch was standing in front of him.

"Clarity" Clarity said with a nod.

"So are you coming back?" Clarity asked curiously.

"I don't know" Jax replied causing Clarity to bite her lower lip.

"Okay but we could really use your help" Clarity told him.

"Your the Glitch and that other guys The Flash. I doubt you need yet another superhero flying around"

"The world will always need hero's. All that matters is that it has the right one's" Clarity told him.

"Well I'm not one of them. Look I appreciate you guys trying to help me out but I don't want it. Any of it! I don't want the powers! So you can do me a favor and forget that you even met me" Jax exclaimed walking off shocking Clarity into silence. This wasn't a good sign for stein.

*end flashback*

"I can't believe you almost turned down super powers" Ray said completely floored.

"Clarity should have slapped you" Todd said with a nod of his head.

"Jax is just lucky she's too nice for that." Sara said giving Jax a knowing look.

"It's a shame though it would have knocked some sense into you" Snart agreed.

"Snart, Sara? Which one of you goes next?" Ray asked.

"Now Rock Paper Scissors?" Snart asked.

"Actually I changed my mind. That's to boring. Let's play Flash, Arrow, Glitch." Sara smiled.

"What's Flash, Arrow, Glitch?" Rip asked in confusion.

"It's like Rock Paper Scissors but with our friends as the rock paper and scissors. Okay you listening thief?" Sara asked.

"I'm all ears" Snart told her with a smirk.

"Arrow shoots flash," Sara said making a shape with her hand. Her middle finger and thumb making a crescent shape against her straightened pointer finger. Her index and pinky finger completely curled to her hand.

"Flash catches Glitch," Sara said making a different shape with her hand. Her thumb trapped between her middle and index finger.

"And lastly Glitch Shocks Arrow" Sara explained forming a claw with her hand.

"Woah this awesome!" Ray exclaimed his face lighting up.

"Oh I am so playing this with Clarity later" Jax grinned.

"It's very inventive miss Lance" Stein complimented.

"Thank you...now we say Flash, Arrow, Glitch, ...Crisis!" Sara said.

"Crisis? I like it. Alright assassin. I'll let you know that I have never lost a game of Rock Paper Scissors in my life" Snart warned.

"Well I guess you haven't played against me yet" Sara challenged. Both looking at each other with steely glares.

"Flash, Arrow, Glitch, Crisis!" Sara and Leonard chanted. Sara shouting out Glitch as Snart called out Flash. Snart smirked at her and Sara huffed.

"I should've know you'd choose Barry" Sara complained crossing her arms.

"Well Scarlett's real useful whenever I'm in a bind." Snart told her.

"Miss Lance you lost the match therefore it is your turn" Rip told her.

Sara huffed. "Alright fine." Sara said as she glared at Leonard.

"But I'm not happy about it" Sara said.

"You don't have to be. Just tell us" Todd said eagerly.

"Okay so it all started when the computers in the Arrow cave were a little much for Felicity to handle on her own" Sara began.

*flashback*

Sara paused in her knife sharpening as she heard Footsteps approaching. Sara saw Felicity who she recognized, but the other woman who was with her Sara had never seen before.

"You know Lis when you said you were taking me to the club I thought you meant we were actually going clubbing." Clarity said with a shake of her head. Sara could hear the smile in her voice.

"What else was I supposed to say? Meet me at the lair? That sounds so evil" Felicity replied.

"Lair would've saved me from having an anxiety attack. You made me freak out over talking to strangers and dancing. I couldn't stop picturing myself bumping into people and stepping on their feet or being caught in a mass of sweaty bodies with alcohol lowering judgement skills" Clarity said as she walked down the arrow cave stairs behind Felicity in a pair of black leather shorts, rhinestone heels, and a sequin blue and silver sequin tank top.

"Sorry Riri, you know I would never force you to do that. Name one time that I ever did?" Felicity questioned.

"Literally whenever your mom's in town" Clarity said with a laugh.

"Ugh point has been made. But you know I can't suffer through that alone." Felicity groaned as both girls heels clicked against the stairs.

"Don't worry Lis. I'm your girl no matter the trouble. So what's up?" Clarity questioned.

"I need your help" Felicity said pointing to the dismantled computer on Felicity's desk.

"What the hell did Oliver do to it? The poor baby" Clarity gasped hand over her chest pale blue eyes wide.

"I know, He said he could fix it without my help but...he did more harm than good." Felicity told her.

"Well bestie let's fix this mess" Clarity said sitting down on the ground.

"Where can we even start?" Clarity screamed jumping as she finally set eyes on Sara.

"Woah Clarity are you okay?" Felicity worried.

Clarity merely pointed to Sara.

"Oh that's just Sara Clarity. She's Laurel's sister. The one that died." Felicity told her.

"Sorry if I scared you. I didn't want to interrupt your little nerd fest" Sara said from where she sat.

"It's okay...sorry about the whole umm death thing. I mean it would have saved me a scream if you were dead but I'm really happy your not dead because a good fright is actually really good for causing excitement and well my life isn't really all that exciting so thank you for giving me something to excite about. Although you technically could be a ghost but I don't think a ghost would look as hot as you do. And I'm not saying that you wouldn't be a hot ghost I mean obviously you'd be very attractive in a ghostly form, but uh what I'm trying to say is welcome back from the dead?" Clarity rambled.

Sara smiled giving a small laugh. It felt like one of the first real laughs she's had in ages. Clarity crossed her arms feeling embarrassed.

"I'm Sara," Sara introduced herself.

"Clarity" Clarity replied with a smile.

"Well I better go out on patrol." Sara said walking over to the stairs.

"Have fun punching bad guys" Clarity called. Sara smiled.

"Thanks. Oh and Clarity?" Sara asked turning around on the stairs.

"Yes?" She questioned.

"Blue's a good color on you" Sara said before walking out the door.  
*end Flashback*

"It was you!" Ray exclaimed.

"What was me?" Sara asked lost.

"You started Clarity's blue obsession!" Ray exclaimed.

"Ray don't be ridiculous. I'm sure she liked blue long before she met Sara." Kendra told him.

"We'll have to ask her why she likes blue so much sometime. When she's feeling better of course" Sara stated her eyes flicking worriedly to a light fixture.

"Speaking of Gideon How's Clarity doing?" Rip questioned the Ai.

"A bit better Captain. Though I don't believe she's calm enough to join you all just yet"

"Tell her to take all the time she needs. She's had quite the experience recently" Rip told the Ai.

"Certainly Captain" Gideon replied.

"Well now that we have an update on Clarity, Snart, you wanna tell all of us how you met her?" Ray questioned.

"Oh why not" Snart said leaning back in his chair holding his coffee in front of his chest looking like a villain.

"Well you seem to be so sure that how you met her is truly amazing" Obsidian said as he crossed his arms.

"That's because I never first met her as Clarity Springs" Snart admitted.

"Neither did I" Todd said crossing his arms.

"I met her when she was first starting out as a hero. Allen and her hadn't gotten even gotten together yet. Now it was a dark cloudless night in central city. The Stars twinkling in the sky. A jewelery store had a very interested client" Leonard began.

"Can't you just say you robbed the place?" Jax questioned.

"No because that would mean I'd have to admit to the crime. Not to mention I never actually got to steal anything. I never even made it in the front door" Snart said.

*flashback*

"Planning to go shopping? Sorry stores closed" Glitch told him as she leaned against the store front door with her arms crossed. A smile was upon her face. Snart looked at her through the his ski mask. He merely stared at her. She looked like some kind of Halloween reject with that outfit she was wearing.

"Sorry sweetheart. Halloween was a while ago" Snart said twirling the crowbar in his hand.

Her hand shot out and Leonard dropped the metal bar as it coated with her electricity.

"Yes! It worked!" She cheered jumping up and down clapping her hands together beaming at him.

Snart looked from his numb hand to the crowbar on the ground to the woman in confusion. How had she done that? What was that?

"But anyways" She said clearing her throat placing her hands on her hips trying to act serious.

"No crime shall come to this shop. It's my favorite one you know" She said with a wink.

Snart blinked this girl was weird. He looked down at his watch and scowled. He had eaten up about half of his getaway time. He should have been out of there by now.

"You late for something?" Glitch questioned.

Snart frowned he would never have enough time now. The cops who frequented this way would be arriving in a few seconds.

"Not worth it now." He replied picking up his crowbar walking away.

"Good choice" Clarity replied she turned into lightning disappearing.

*end flashback*

"And she just let you walk away?" Ray asked.

"Well technically he hadn't done anything yet." Sara stated in his defense.

"Are you sure that's how it went down?" Jax questioned.

"Yes, I'm positive. I never forget a heist gone wrong" Snart told him.

"Astonishing. So some of us met her before she even got her abilities and others met her afterwards, but all of us save for Mr. Hunter and Mr. Rice met her before she even decided to go on the waverider. Fascinating" Stein said amazed at the prospect.

"It's a small world, except when your tiny then the world is huge" Ray said.

1\. If Clarity got her own Drink named after her at jitters what would it be? What would it taste like? What would it look like? Tell me what you think!

2\. Which flashback was your favorite and why?

3\. Which of clarity's flashback outfits did you like the best and why?

4\. What do you want to see Clarity wear more than anything?

5\. Who do you want Clarity to meet more than anyone in the world?

6\. Who do you want Clarity kiss? Why do you want her to kiss them? How do you want her to kiss them? And where do you want her to kiss them?

7\. What historical or future figure would you like Clarity to meet and why?

8\. If Clarity didn't get a drink named after her at jitters what do you think she should get instead?

9\. How do you think each individual member of the waverider should find out she created Gideon?

10\. What do you think makes my story so unique from other legends stories in your opinion?

11\. Anything else you want to ask, rant, or tell me!


	21. Ch 19: Baby Hitler has got to go

Clarity glitched into Mick's cell still in her pj's from last night. She sat criss cross in front of him on the cell's floor. Mick looked down at her.

"Usually people stand on the other side of the glass Sparky" Mick told her.

"Guess I'm just unusual" Clarity replied with a smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Why are you here? Go bother someone else who has the freedom to leave the room once you get to annoying" Mick told her.

"I just wanted to talk? Please?" Clarity asked softly sounding well mick wasn't sure what kind of emotion that was.

"The hell you want to talk to me for?" Mick replied with a glare.

"Cause I need to talk to someone who won't coddle, pity, blow up in anger, or instantly try to fix whatever is wrong when I talk to them?" Clarity explained.

"So I was the best you could come up with huh?" Mick said in disbelief.

"Well I already talked with Gideon, but I know she just tells me what I want to hear and that's not her fault it was just how she was programmed. I thought of going to Rip or Sara, but that would lead to more questions than answers. Besides you said it yourself you don't care about me." Clarity stated.

"Get me a beer, then I might bother listening" Mick told her. If he was going to be forced to listen to her then he was at least going to make sure he got something out of it.

"One sec" Clarity replied glitching to the kitchen before glitching back with a beer for Mick. She handed it over to him.

"That was 5" Mick complained snatching it roughly from her.

"Sorry, I-I don't have superspeed" Clarity told him apologetically. They sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"Are you going to talk or just sit there like a kindergartener?" Mick questioned.

"Maybe this wasn't a smart idea" Clarity said taking her glasses off.

"Probably not but You said need not want. I pay attention. Now spit it out, it may seem like I've got all day but I have planning to do" Mick told her.

"I was..." Clarity took a breath.

"I was raped" Clarity admitted saying those three words to another human being for the second time in her life.

"Wasn't me" was Mick's instant reply as he peered into his beer bottle at the liquid inside.

"I didn't think it was" Clarity said with a slight shake of her head a slight smile forming.

"Nice story Sparky, But I don't do feelings. Never did" Mick told her sipping his beer.

"I don't hate him" Clarity went on and Mick's eyes rolled up to the ceiling because Jesus Christ she was still talking.

"I should hate him for what he did to me...why don't I hate him?" Clarity questioned. Mick was unsure if she was talking to him or herself but he decided to give her an answer anyways.

"There's this thing about hate. It starts small just a little flicker of fire in your eyes until it grows the flames flaring inside your very soul making you see nothing but red. Then before you know it the person you used to be gets burned away and all that's left are feelingless ashes. That's what it does to you, what it would do to you if you did." Mick told her.

"So your saying it's a good thing I don't hate him?" Clarity questioned.

"I'm not saying anything." Mick said standing up.

"It kind of sounds like you are cyberman" Clarity told him as Mick glowered.

"Don't call me that. Look Sparky life sucks and it's never going to just stop sucking because you want it to. You should learn to deal with it. You can't go back to change what happened so your stuck with it. Move on. Now that you have your powers I doubt the guy can touch you again." Mick stated finally taking a sip of his beer.

"But that's the worse part I did have my powers, I was just too weak to even try to use them. I was too scared. I'm nothing, but a coward" Clarity admitted.

"Okay, I'm going to stop you right there sparky. You're sitting in a cell with a man who wants to kill you and you haven't even so much as flinched. I may not care about you, but that doesn't mean I don't respect you. You're no coward." Mick told her.

"You mean it?" Clarity questioned looking hopeful.

"Your damn crazy" Mick told her finishingoff his beer.

Clarity smiled brightly at Mick. "Thank you"

"I didn't have a choice. I'm stuck in a box with you" Mick told her.

"No...thank you for not treating me any different." Clarity told him.

"Clarity, Captain Hunter is on his way to check on Mr. Rory" Gideon informed.

"Better go. Don't want the Englishman to get his knickers in a twist" Mick said passing her the empty beer bottle.

"Guess not" Clarity replied taking the bottle gently from him glitching away.

-in the kitchen-

"Hey Pachirisu you going to join us soon?" Sara questioned as she spoke to a light fixture in the kitchen. When Sara received no response she sighed and crossed her arms.

"Cmon Clarity I made you your favorite! Chocolate chip pancakes drenched in syrup, with a side of chocolate covered strawberries" Sara tried again.

"Bribery will not work on her Miss Lance" Gideon informed the assassin.

"Maybe she just needs a little more time" Snart told Sara as he poured himself some coffee.

"A little more time? It's been hours. How much more time could she possibly need?" Sara questioned whirling around.

"Well you just proved why everyone is avoiding the kitchen this morning. " Snart remarked as he grabbed a tray with everyone else's breakfast orders. Sara death glared him.

"Maybe she'd come out on her own if you backed off a little. We all have different ways of coping. If she wants to chill in the ships systems for a while I say let her be." Snart told Sara before walking out of the room to deliver breakfast to the rest of the team. He had been the only one brave enough to walk in the room. Plus he wasn't doing this for free. Now everyone except Sara, Clarity, Mick, and Rip owes him one.

"Clarity I want to talk to you" Sara tried again but still she was ignored.

"Ummm Sara what are you doing?" Clarity questioned walking into the kitchen a confused look on her face.

"I was talking to...you weren't in there were you?" Sara asked feeling stupid.

"No sorry" Clarity told her discarding mick's beer in the recycling bin.

"Are you-"

"I'm okay, I'm sorry about earlier. I was really shaken up" Clarity apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I get them too, but if you ever need to talk to someone-"

"Your my girl? There's a bit of a line for that actually" Clarity revealed.

"Oh really? Who's in front of me?" Sara asked eyebrow raised as she leaned on the breakfast bar.

"Gideon, Felicity, Cisco, In that order" Clarity listed holding up three fingers.

"Cisco's not even a girl!" Sara laughed.

"Don't assume someone's gender Sara that's very rude" Clarity told the blonde playfully.

"So I don't even make top 3?" Sara asked.

"Technically your five. I forgot to add Todd. He's 4." Clarity admitted.

"Oh Mr. forties is higher on the list than I am?" Sara questioned.

"Only cause I've known him longer." Clarity told her.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to settle for top 5 then" Sara sighed.

"Yeah, Plus there's nothing like a trip to the future to help lift my spirits." Clarity told her. Sara nodded in understanding. Seeing the future would be pretty cool but the last time they went to the future star city was in shambles so Sara wasn't as excited as Clarity about the prospect.

"Are those for me?" Clarity questioned pointing to the table as she looked at Sara hopefully.

"Oh! Yeah. The whipped creams a little melted but-" Sara began but Clarity put a finger to Sara's lip silencing her.

"I love it, thank you" Clarity said squeezing Sara's hand in thanks before glitching into her seat digging in.

"I will never figure out how you can drink orange juice with all that chocolate" Sara said shaking her head.

"Well I still can't figure out how you can eat oatmeal. It's like..hmm how do I put this nicely? Tasteless baby mush? No no spit out Cheerios. Definitely chewed up regurgitated Cheerios" Clarity amended with surety her nose scrunching up in distaste.

"Gross but there's nothing wrong with oatmeal Clarity. It may look a little unappetizing but it's a lot healthier than what you eat." Sara told her.

"I like all things sugar" Clarity replied.

"You know you could stand to eat less of that stuff. Your sweet enough already" Sara told her. Clarity giggled.

"Oh thank god" Jax breathed out completely relieved as he walked in the room with a tray of empty dirty dishes. The poor boy had drawn the short straw which meant he had to bring the dirty dishes to the kitchen. The threat of Sara's wrath now diminished with Clarity's presence.

"Hey Jax, strawberry?" Clarity questioned holding her bowl out to him.

"Nah I'm good," Jax told her throwing all the dirty dishes in the sink

"Cmon they're really good" Clarity sung waving the bowl.

"Alright alright but just one" Jax said. Clarity grinned passing him a fork with her powers. Jax stabbed a strawberry with the fork and ate it. He moaned at the taste.

"Yeah okay best strawberry ever" Jax told her still chewing.

"Ah perfect. Clarity I hope your doing well" Rip said walking into the kitchen.

"It was just a nightmare it's not the end of the world." Clarity said with a shake of her head sipping her pulpless orange juice before placing the glass back on the table.

"Right Yes well if your feeling better how would you like to go see the future with me?" Rip questioned leaning towards her. Clarity shrieked sparks flying from her fingertips as she jumped up out of her seat. She jumped up and down in a circle excitedly.

"I'm gonna see the future! I'm gonna see the future! Oh this is going to be amazing! I hope it's like the jetsons! Are there flying cars? Are we all living in space? Please tell me there are robots" Clarity gushed latching onto Rip's shirt sleeve unable to contain her excitement.

"Clarity" Rip said slowly.

"Yeah?" Clarity asked her toes curling in anticipation.

"Calm down, let go of me, and Take a breath. You actually got it right the very first time" Rip told her.

"First time? You mean there are flying cars? Oh now I want to check out the engines of those bad boys" Jax said excitedly.

"No" Rip replied and Jax frowned.

"Aw man" Jax complained.

"Better luck next time" Sara said patting Jax's back.

"What do you mean I was right the first time?" Clarity asked confused adjusting her glasses releasing rip's shirt from her hold.

"The future really is that drab" Rip told her.

"Oh..." Clarity said with a frown looking down a bit disappointed.

"But..." Rip began squeezing her shoulder.

"But?" Clarity echoed eyeing him cautiously.

"There will be robots" Rip assured. Clarity smiled once again.

"Gideon! Make me something cute to wear!" Clarity ordered going into a full on sprint to the fabricator room.

"I'll do my best, but I am limited to the fashion restrictions of the time period" Gideon told her.

"150 years in the future and people are still wearing wool?" Jax complained pulling at his collar the clothes beyond itchy. All four of them now changed into futuristic clothing.

"Well if anything it's a good sign for the sheep. It means they must still be around. Whether they're kept in good places is debatable though." Clarity pointed out.

"Man, I hate wool." Jax said shaking his head in disgust.

"Be grateful, Mr. living outside the Kasnian Conglomerate are dressed in rags." Rip told him as he punched something in on the screen.

"Do the rags at least have a bright color? If so I will gladly choose some rags over this. I spent the better part of two years wearing nothing but dark colors so I'm feeling a bit color deprived..." Clarity said scrunching up her nose picking at the gray fabric she now wore. Her and Sara wearing identical hairstyles in an effort to conform and keep clarity from doing anything to adorable with her hair that might attract attention. Clarity wore contacts that changed her eye color back to what it was before she got her powers.

"You would pick wearing rags over this just because it was a brighter color?" Sara asked in disbelief.

"Yes! I mean where's the individuality, the self expression! If you ask me Savage isn't the only evil happening here." Clarity said with a shake of her head.

"That may be the case Clarity but we're going to the conglomerate not the outer areas so I'm afraid you'll just have to deal with it for the time being" Rip told her.

"Conglomerate?" Sara questioned the only one in the trio not minding all the wool. That was the second time Rip had used that expression.

"Yes, in the year 2080, government began to give way to corporations." Rip told her.

"More like 2008." Jax corrected.

"According to Gideon, in two hours time, our favorite immortal psychopath is scheduled to attend a meeting of the Conglomerate's shareholders." Rip announced.

"Ooh, sounds exciting." Sara said not at all enthused.

"You think Savage takes over the world by trading stocks?" Jax asked.

"What we do know is, in 20 years time, Kasnia is the foothold from which Savage takes over the world, so we hardly want to take him on there, but if we can figure out how his actions here lead to his rise to power, then we won't need to." Rip explained.

"70's Bank mission 2.0?" Clarity questioned with a smile.

"Precisely, except this time no knives, no powers, and no blowing our cover. Savage may not know we're here but it is imperative that he recognizes none of us. We're in the future so there's more than a slim chance that he'll recognize us if we're spotted" Rip told the three.

"Copy that, Captain, but if we're gonna be checking out the future We should probably invite the nerd twins." Sara said.

"Snart might like to come too" Clarity added.

"Not Todd? I would have thought he would be jumping at the chance to see the beyond modern world." Sara questioned.

"Mr. Rice has elected himself to stay on the ship and guard Miss Saunders just in case an unfortunate event occurs where Savage senses her presence" Rip told Sara.

"You know, I can already hear what Stein's gonna say about 2147." Jax grinned.

-on the streets of Kasnia-

"The future, it's" Stein began

"Fascinating." Jax said at the same time Sara said. "Astonishing."

"Well, it was a 50-50 chance which one he'd choose." Jax grinned with a shrug.

"Actually I was going to say, "Remarkable." Martin corrected.

"You okay?" Leonard asked Clarity noticing her walk was just a tiny bit shaky. Which was strange because usually she wore taller heels than the ones she walked in now.

"Yeah, I just feel a lot of future tech. I've never been around so much of it at once. It's sort of like how can I explain it? Oh! it's sort of like I'm in a club and the speakers are at max volume and I'm standing right in front of them and I can feel their vibrations, but there's no sound coming out." Clarity told Snart.

"That sounds painful" Snart remarked.

"More pleasureable actually. I mean the technology is stunning. This entire place is just riveting." Clarity told him.

"Isn't it? 2147 was considered the world's zenith. All of these people have five good years to look forward to." Rip said turning to look back at the others for a second as he spoke.

"Before what?" Snart inquired.

"Before a ruthless dictator named Per Degaton comes to power, releases the Armageddon Virus, and most of them end up dead." Rip answered.

"Well, that's depressing." Sara said.

Clarity gasped and smiled rushing up next to Rip. In an effort to resist her urge to point incessantly at the sky she grabbed Rip's arm with both her hands tugging his sleeve a little.

"Are those..?" She questioned excitedly as she gazed upwards.

"Indeed they are" Rip told her.

"Whoa." Jax muttered as three robots came flying into view. They looked practically identical to Ray's atom suit.

"Is that my suit?" Ray questioned.

"Feels like it to me." Clarity told him in awe of the robots in front of her.

"That's my suit." Ray said in amazement.

"They're androids" Clarity said in fascination.

"Like the phone company?" Jax questioned.

Suddenly a man in black leather came racing out of the bushes a gray purse in hand. He sprinted down the street as fast as he could past the legends. Snart smirked. Finally something that looked more his speed.

"Stop him! My purse!" A lady cried out somewhere off in the distance.

"Aah!" The man screamed as he was shot from behind by a red blast of energy. The Android in the middle firing at the man. Clarity stared at the man lying on the ground. He wasn't breathing anymore. Clarity sucked in a breath beyond shocked at the scene. She unknowingly tightened her grip on Rip's arm. The robot who had fired the blast started sparking. A blue glow starting to shine from it's insides.

"You have been identified as violating Ordinance 12." The middle Atom robot said as the two robots pointed their lasers at the now dead man. The middle one's voice sounding distorted as it spoke.

"Uh what's going on with the middle one?" Sara questioned taking a step back.

"Nothing good" Snart replied as he eyed it.

"I don't believe it's the robot" Stein stated.

"What? How can it not be the robot! Look at the thing it's-" Jax began.

"Sparking like crazy" Ray finished and all eyes went to Clarity.

"Clarity...Clarity Stop. Whatever your doing stop it." Rip told her his eyes widened as he turned his head to look at her. Her eyes true color was shining through her contacts as they glowed bright with power. Her teeth gritted together in a mixture of shock, terror, and anger. Her heart raced and a popping sound could be heard from the Android.

"Stop it now, Clarity" Rip urged he twisted her so she was facing him instead of the robot. The two locked eyes Rip's green ones meeting her glowing blue. A silent exchange passing between them. Her eyes went back to pale blue and she released Rip's arm slightly startled.

"I..Sorry" She said softly turning her head to look out at the water in an attempt to calm herself slightly. She crossed her arms hugging herself not daring to look back at the dead body.

"You can relax Clarity. There's nothing to be afraid is simply how Per Degaton's father Tor maintains order in Kasnia." Rip explained.

"It's not order, it's execution...his heart's not beating." Clarity revealed making Ray's heart sink. His invention had...oh god...

"How do you know? Maybe he's just paralyzed" Sara offered in an attempt to console.

"No, his body stopped producing electricity. The average human gives off a bare minimum of 100 watts at rest. He's not giving off any." Clarity said shaking her head.

"Doesn't look like progress to me." Snart told Rip with a frown. If that guy got blasted for stealing a purse what the hell would happen to him if he lived in this time period?

"Speaking of progress, we need to get a better lay of the land." Rip said redirecting everyone's attention to the mission.

"And I need to get a better look at how they made my suit autonomous." Ray said that man's death weighing heavily upon his mind.

"Well, why don't you take Martin and Jax with you? Unless Clarity wants to go with you as well?" Rip questioned her.

"No, I've seen enough of them. It's probably best I stay away. We don't want...that happening again." Clarity said with a frown gesturing to the androids still not looking at them.

"Quite right. In that case Ms. Lance, Mr. Snart, Ms. Springs and I will work on locating Savage." Rip said.

"And finding out if he has a banana" Clarity said with a firm nod the inkling of fear drifting away as she made herself smile at her own private joke.

"What?" Sara asked lost.

"You had to be there" Clarity told her.

-kasnian corporate headquarters-

"Tor Degaton holds daily meetings with his board of directors." Rip explained as they walked inside. Clarity stopping for a moment to stare at a piece of future tech falling slightly behind Rip, Sara, and Leonard accidentally standing in line by herself.

"And it's open to the public?" Sara questioned as she walked next to Leonard.

"Course not. Just Kasnia's shareholders." Rip told them.

"I hate to break it to you, but we're not shareholders." Sara said annoyed.

"I'm more of a hard asset man, myself." Snart added on.

Rip looked at them both before taking out a contact case. He stuck one on his eye pocketing the case. Clarity watched intently as she got a feel for the device in the man's hand as she stood in line behind the trio. It was too late for her to walk up with them so she would just have to figure something else out. The guy scanned Rip's eye.

"You're clear to 'll have to wait outside." The man said.

"Oh, no, this is my accountant, and she is my personal assist- bodyguard." Rip said looking at Sara amending his statement. Rip was a bit confused on why Clarity hadn't stepped forward with them instead waiting in line but he didn't question it. He figured she had yet another plan. She always seemed to have one.

"Stockholders only." The guard said.

Snart and Sara turned to walk away both shooting looks at Clarity as they each tried to figure out what the brunette was going to do now Sara silently begging for her to just step out of line and follow them. Clarity walked up to the man letting the device scan her eye. As the light hit her eye making it brighten for the briefest second she used her powers. The screen glitched for a moment before reading that she passed. She smirked triumphantly walking forwards catching up to Rip.

"I didn't know you could do that" Rip told her sounding somewhat impressed as he lead the way to the meeting room.

"Why do you think Cisco gave me my name? Technology was either basically useless or really glitchy when I was around." Clarity replied.

"Cisco?" Rip questioned confused.

"Cisco Ramon maybe you know him better as Vibe" Clarity offered.

"Not a clue Miss Springs" Rip replied making Clarity cock her head to the side in confusion. But Rip was from the future and recruited her. Didn't that mean he should know absolutely everything about her? Friends, family, powers, her entire history? Just like Eobard had? Clarity didn't have much more time to dwell on it because they had reached the conference room.

"We've been through this. I won't put the resolution to a vote." Tor degaton said from where he sat at the head of the strangely pair shaped table. A glowing blue dot at the center of the table. Clarity stood beside Rip behind the metal balcony bars.

"Sir, with greatest respect, the situation outside the Conglomerate's borders is becoming food riots, climate change-" A woman tried to object.

"I am well aware that the world outside our walls is descending into chaos, but causing chaos cannot be a proper response." Tor degaton firmly replied.

"It is not chaos. It is logic. The world's population is unsustainable at current levels.

The herd must be thinned." Savage said darkly.

"So you've argued, , but no matter how many times you choose to press your point, my decision shall stand." Tor degaton said firmly standing up ending the meeting. Rip looked down at Savage murderously. The two exited the room and followed behind Savage. Clarity shooting a worried look in Rip's direction. She silently wondered if this was going to turn into more than a simple recon mission with the murderous look on his face.

"Vandal." A young boy called from the stairs. Rip quickly grabbed Clarity's wrist and pulled the meta girl behind the staircase with him making her stumble slightly into his chest as he backed out of Savage's line of sight.

'Sorry' she mouthed righting herself looking away. The two eavesdropping on Savage's conversation with the boy. Rip still holding onto her wrist too wrapped up in the sound of Savage's voice to notice or care.

"Oh, my boy." Savage said turning to face him.

"My father would have you killed for calling me that." The boy said as he looked up at Savage.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to chance Degaton." Savage replied.

"So how did the meeting go?" The boy asked curiously.

"Well, your father was being his usual intractable self. The problem is, my young student, to run a corporation is not the same as ruling a country." Vandal told the boy.

"If you're implying that my father doesn't have what it takes" the boy said uneasily.

"Yes, he would have killed me for that as well. Well, I suppose I just have to live dangerously then. So how are your studies progressing?" Savage questioned placing his hand on the boy's back guiding him away.

Rip and Clarity walked back out to find Leonard and Sara waiting on a bench for them. The four walked back to the waverider together with Rip in the lead. Clarity not wanting to expose her powers by glitching them all back there. She wasn't too sure what kasnians metahuman laws were and didn't want to take any risks. They all went into the Rip's study Kendra joining them wanting to know what they had found out.

"Where's Todd?" Clarity asked her curiously.

"He said he was tired and wanted to take a nap" Kendra shrugged as Clarity glitched to sit on Rip's desk.

"He's a teacher." Sara questioned confused after Rip and Clarity explained what they had seen.

"Tutor, it would seem, to young Per Degaton himself." Rip explained.

"You say that like it's supposed to mean something." Leonard said.

"Well Teachers do have influence over their pupils. I'm guessing Savage is a father figure or something to the kid from the way he was talking to him" Clarity said feeling bad for the boy.

"After the death of his father in five year's time, Per Degaton unleashes the Armageddon Virus, which decimates the world's population, leaving it ripe for conquest. Per Degaton primes the world for dictatorship, and then when the time is right Savage snatches that power away from him." Rip explained.

"By killing Per Degaton." Sara surmised.

"Indeed." Rip answered withba slight nod.

"Poor kid, he's just a sheep waiting to be slaughtered" Clarity frowned looking down.

"Okay, so we don't have what we need to take out Savage, but maybe now we can figure out a way to stop his rise to power." Kendra said.

"By depriving him of his springboard, Per Degaton." Rip answered immediately.

"Okay, how do we do that?" Sara questioned.

"It's quite simple, really." Rip answered.

Clarity had already started shaking her head no.

"We kill the little bastard ourselves." Snart said.

"This is so not happening" Clarity said hopping off Rip's desk rushing out of the room to get the rest of team. She emphasized the not part of her sentence with a few sparks flying from light fixtures.

"Here we go..." Snart breathed with a tired sigh rubbing his eyes.

-a few minutes later-

"To be clear, we're talking about murdering a child" Stein exclaimed angrily.

"Who hasn't done anything to anyone" Jax pointed out defensively.

"Yet, so why don't we pick him off now, while the picking's easy?" Snart questioned.

"There's got to be a better way." Kendra said shaking her head.

"How do we even know that this Per Degaton kid's path to becoming a world-ruling dictator is inevitable?" Ray questioned.

"Because in the future that I'm from, children learn about Per Degaton in the same way that children in your time learn about Adolf Hitler." Rip answered.

"I just left that time period and I still can't escape that disgusting piece of shit" Todd complained rubbing at his eyes feeling a bit cranky.

"So what if he's like hitler?" Clarity questioned.

"Clarity, you are not about to defend Hitler" Sara said appalled.

"No I'm not. Hitler has done horrible things to far too many people and the world is definitely better off without him, but maybe if hitler had been influenced by some Jewish gay person then maybe he would have brought world peace instead of world war. Look what I'm trying to say is that per degaton just needs someone to show him there's a right way, a better way than what Savage or his father are doing. The kid lives in a society that is against individuality and creativity. Have you even thought of what that could do to a child? I mean it's no wonder he turns into a tyrant with a childhood like that" Clarity implored.

"Yes! What about addressing the larger societal problems that would allow such a despot's rise to power?" Stein asked.

"We can't just toss the kid some crayons and a coloring book and call it a day. We already know what pushes this punk to the dark side: Savage and as long as he's around this kid isn't going to change." Snart said.

"Look, it's not the kid's fault he's got an immortal psychopath as his tutor." Jax pointed out.

"If we don't kill the kid now, Savage will as soon as he's done using him to take over the world." Snart argued.

"If he doesn't build him into the greatest tyrant the world has ever known, Savage can't become the last tyrant the world will ever know." Rip proclaimed.

"Murdering a child in cold blood just like Savage murdered your own son. What's the use in saving the world if we stoop to his methods to do so?" Stein questioned Rip.

"I'm with Professor Stein." Ray said.

"Everyone's got at least a shred of goodness in them. As misguided and messed up as hitler was he truly had a love for his nation. Now It's way too late for hitler but it's not too late for perdegaton. Please there's got to be a better way than this." Clarity pleaded.

"You wouldn't let Sara kill you know who, wouldn't let me kill mick, wouldn't let Rip abandon Sara for dead and now you won't let anyone kill this kid. Why? And don't give me any of Barry's I'm a hero I don't kill crap." Snart said sitting up in his chair staring her down.

"Killing is never the answer" Clarity replied.

"We're killing Savage" Kendra pointed out with her arms crossed.

"We're putting him out of his misery. He's lived a long enough life. It's time to let nature take it's course." Clarity corrected.

"Okay, fine. If y'all don't have the guts to kill this kid" Snart began.

"Then removing him from the timeline might be the next best thing." Rip relented.

"Great, we've gone from infanticide to child abduction. Progress." Ray said with a nod.

"First we need to devise how to abduct him from underneath the noses of his father's private guard." Rip told the team.

"And don't forget the army of Atom robots." Ray said.

"Oh I've been calling them Atobots" Clarity said.

"Oh I like it" Ray grinned.

"I believe Cisco would approve, Clarity" Stein affirmed.

"We're going to need an accomplished thief." Rip said looking pointedly at Snart.

"Perfect, it's not his first kidnapping" Clarity smiled. Snart smirked at her.

"Well, while you're kidnapping baby Hitler, Professor Stein and I will sabotage the robot army." Ray said.

"I call Team Robot Army." Jax said.

"Isn't that a waste of time?" Sara asked.

"Not for the Kasnian citizens who are tormented by my technology." Ray countered.

"That technology does lead to Savage's rise to power. Good backup plan." Rip nodded.

"Fine, Team Kidnapping." Sara sighed.

"Can we not call it that? How about team um liberation?" Clarity suggested.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Sparkplug" Snart told her. Clarity gave him a half-hearted smile. She had almost forgotten about her nightmare and how she had almost killed everyone.

"Go team." Rip said lifting up his arm not sounding all that excited.

It took some thought but I decided to break this episode into two chapters or it would have been way too long with all the things I'm going to add in next chapter! Okay so now here are some questions.

1\. What did you think of Clarity and Rip this chapter?

2\. What do you think of Clarity's opinion of Hiter?

3\. What do you think Clarity's going to try to do next chapter to "fix" perdegaton or his version of the future?

4\. What kind of Magical/mythical creature would you want Clarity to meet?

5\. What was your favorite Clarity moment?

6\. What is your favorite quote from this story?

7\. What makes Clarity so relatable to you?

8\. Who should mick tell about clarity's raping? Anybody? Or keep it to himself?

9\. Why do you think Clarity likes bright colors, bright blue being her favorite, so much?

10\. What Disney princess do you see Clarity most similar too and why?

11\. What do you think Clarity's ancestors or descendants may be like?

12\. If Clarity just vanished right before their eyes how would the team react?

13\. Should I make a musical episode? If so what should it be about?

14\. Anything else you want to ask, rant or tell me!


	22. Ch 20: Parents Protection

"No litter. No street crime. No smog. How soon can we leave?" Leonard questioned as he sat on a park bench next to Clarity.

"Keep your eyes peeled. According to Gideon, Per Degaton should be passing through any minute on his way to gymnastics class."

"Are you telling me future Hitler is enrolled in a gymnastics class?" Snart questioned.

"Old hitler took an art class" Clarity pointed out as she passed Leonard a pair of futuristic glasses.

"Yes." Leonard grinned as he put his pair on. So much information laying out before his eyes.

"What your not going to put your pair on?" Leonard questioned Clarity as she held them in her hands.

"I don't want to risk having future tech so close to my eyes. I'm trying to avoid getting a headache" Clarity told him.

"Suit yourself. I got eyes on Little Lord Fauntleroy." Leonard said.

"I don't see him." Sara said from where she lay on a roof.

"It's because he's surrounded by Daddy's goon squad. Northeast corner of the plaza." Leonard told her.

"Got him." Sara said adjusting her position.

"You sure you don't want to just shoot him? It'd be a whole lot easier." Snart complained.

"Stick to the plan, both of you." Rip ordered.

"What not going to tell Clarity to stick to the plan?" Leonard questioned.

"She doesn't want to kill him" Rip pointed out.

"No fun" Leonard muttered earning him a discreet shocking from Clarity.

"Now, Ms. Lance." Rip said as Sara shot a guard Rip taking the man's place.

"I'm in position. It's up to you now, Mr. Snart." Rip told him.

Leonard sprang from the bench blasting the guards with his cold gun. Rip grabbing perdegaton pretending to take him to safety. Clarity grabbed Leonard's arm glitching him to Sara once all the guards were taken down.

"Hey Pachirisu. You like the view?" Sara questioned as she put her gun in it's case nodding out towards the beautiful view you got on the buildings top.

"It's really...colorless" Clarity frowned as she gazed out at everything. Even the lake looked gray.

Clarity glitched down to Rip and the kid glitching them up to the roof with her.

"I think it looks sleek" Leonard shrugged.

"Wasn't asking you Snart" Sara smirked.

"Like you didn't want to know" he replied.

"Back to the waverider then" Rip told Clarity as he held the boy.

Clarity nodded and glitched them all back to the waverider.

"Where are you going?" Sara questioned Rip as he started down the hall.

"To sedate him. We don't want him waking up anytime soon" Rip told them walking into the medbay placing the kid down in a chair strapping the cuff to his arm allowing Gideon to apply a good amount of sedative. Clarity, Snart, and Sara following Rip into the room. C

"What do genocidal maniacs dream about, I wonder?" Sara questioned as she watched the sleeping child from where she decided to sit.

"He's imagining himself baking cookies with his mother." Gideon answered.

"His mother..." Clarity whispered smiling faintly to herself as she recalled baking cookies with her own mother, but that smile quickly faded into nothing but a frown as she recalled what had happened to her own mother. How it had been all her fault and how it was likely that she could never fix that mistake. She crossed her arms.

"Wait, you can monitor our dreams?" Sara questioned.

"Of course. For example, last night, you had a rollicking fantasy involving a young nurse and Cla-"

"Okay, Gideon, enough about me. What was Clarity's dream about last night?" Sara questioned and Clarity froze her shoulder's tightening.

"Sorry but I will not disclose that information" Gideon answered. Clarity closed her eyes letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"What? But you just shouted out my dream. What's the difference?" Sara questioned the AI.

"You didn't mind sharing it's contents" Gideon replied sounding rather cross.

"Clarity doesn't mind do you, Clarity?" Sara questioned looking at Clarity pointedly.

Clarity wanted to say something, but she couldn't really get the words out. The words getting stuck in her throat. How could she explain to Sara that she did mind when the assassin was so stubborn? Clarity knew that Sara wasn't trying to be mean or insensitive. She knew that Sara was just worrying and trying to watch out for her, but Clarity also knew that Sara didn't know just how strong she was. So she told her self to try to explain to Sara that she did in fact mind. Perhaps the blonde would back off if she said a rather forceful no. However instead of a proper sentence flying out of her mouth to answer Sara a little sort of choking sound escaped Clarity's lips.

"Leave it alone, Sara. She's fine. Let her move past it." Leonard told the assassin.

"Gideon-" Sara began only for Rip to interject.

"Gideon, check the timeline to make sure that the kidnapping of the boy had the desired effect upon the future." Rip said changing the subject to Clarity's relief.

"Oh, dear. I'm afraid you'll be disappointed with the results." Gideon revealed.

-on the bridge-

"What do you mean, it did nothing? " Stein questioned.

"I mean, that kidnapping Per Degaton had a nominal effect upon the timeline." Rip told the group.

"Maybe we need to dump the little brat somewhere he can't get into any trouble, like the Stone Age." Leonard said clearly done with this kid.

Clarity shocked Snart with a glare.

"Will you quit that?" He asked annoyed.

"We're not dropping him off in the Stone Age" Clarity glared.

"Do you have any better ideas Glitch?" Snart questioned.

"I'm working on it, Cold" Clarity told him rubbing her temples a headache growing. All this future tech was beginning to give her an awful headache.

"No matter where and when you sequester him in the timeline, Savage will still rise to power." Gideon answered.

"But Rip said this kid's like a baby Hitler." Jax said confused.

"Yes, I also said that time wants to happen, and such a world-changing event like Savage's rise to power can't be stopped merely by kidnapping his young pawn." Rip told the group.

"So we're back to plan A?"Snart said.

"Snuffing the kid out in his sleep?" Sara questioned.

"Let us not forget that this kid will one day be responsible for billions of deaths, including those of my family."

"Unless he's not" Clarity said thoughts of perdegston's mother swirling in her mind.

"Clarity while your optimism is refreshing now is really not the best time. We have to stop Savage no matter the cost" Rip told her.

"Say that you do stop Savage and save the lives of your family. Will you be able to look your own son in the eye knowing what you did so he could live?" Stein questioned.

"When the alternative is that I shall never see him again."Rip replied.

"I got a better idea. Instead of us arguing about whether we should kill him, or where and when to dump him off, why don't we just talk to him?" Jax questioned.

"Savage has spent years corrupting his mind." Rip denied.

"It's not too late for Per Degaton to change." Sara denied.

"Says who?" Rip questioned.

"Says someone with a tour of the League of Assassins and a case of bloodlust under her belt." Sara said walking from the room.

"Rip what's the harm in trying? If we can get him to be an obstacle for Savage instead of a stepping stone who knows what that could do to the timeline" Clarity pleaded.

"I'm sorry did you miss the part where I said that Savage has spent years corrupting his mind?" Rip inquired.

"No, but maybe your so blindsided by the need to save your family that you can't see that a kid needs our help" Clarity replied.

"He needs us? Have you gone mad?" Rip questioned.

"You know what maybe I have for ever thinking that you were different from him, but you time travelers are all the same. You don't know everything, Rip. So, I'm talking to that kid whether you like it or not cause arguing with you about it _never_ does anything" Clarity said storming from the room.

Martin followed quickly behind her a bit worried. "Clarity perhaps talking to the boy when your upset isn't the best idea" Martin said.

"I'm not going to talk to the kid just yet. I'm going to do some research first" Clarity replied stopping when she felt Martin's hand lightly holding her arm. She turned her head to look at him.

"Something tells me that your anger with Captain Hunter isn't as great as it seems. Perhaps it lies with something else? Something like your dream last night?" Martin questioned looking at her all too knowingly.

"Don't look at me like that, Stein" Clarity replied shaking her head.

"Clarity you've been through multiple traumatic experiences. It's alright to be upset about them. So please tell me what's bothering you?" Martin questioned in concern.

Clarity sighed. "Why do people keep asking me that? Look, I appreciate your concern, but I'm okay really" Clarity assured him.

"Forgive me Clarity, but you don't seem it. You almost blew up that atobot earlier, you skipped out on the chance to witness future technology first hand, you've been unusually less sparky, you walked away instead of glitching, and you gave up on trying to reason with captain hunter far earlier than you normally do instead saying some snap comment before storming off. It doesn't take a genius, even though I am one, to realize that something is upsetting you." Martin told her.

"My nightmare was about Eobard." Clarity sighed.

"Ah I see" Stein frowned knowing all too well just who she was talking about. "And what happened in your dream?"

"I dreamt that he won. That he beat us all and time travelled away back to the future." Clarity lied. She couldn't tell the professor what had really happened. She didn't want him to know.

"And by beat us all you mean to say...?"

"That he killed everyone saving me for last. He said that I'm always in the way and I guess I'm just taking a little longer to shake what he said off" Clarity admitted leaving some truth within her lie.

"You are in no way an obstacle for this team Clarity. If anything I'd say your one of the most important of us all" Stein told her. Clarity's lips quirked upwards.

"How's that?" She questioned.

"You bring a light. A positivity that rivals Raymond's own" Stein told her.

"That all? Sounds like Ray's got it pretty much covered" Clarity smiled ruefully.

"Clarity, don't ever doubt the contributions that you make to this team. I fear that without you the waverider would be far different than what it is now." Stein told her gently.

"Thanks I'll try to keep that in mind" Clarity told Stein before walking off glitching into a light entering the waverider's computer systems.

"What can I do for you, creator?" Gideon questioned greeting her with a hug.

"Gid you need to help me find everything we can about Perdegaton's mother" Clarity told the Ai.

"His mother? Whatever for?" Gideon questioned.

"Rip's focus is solely on Savage, but what if Savage isn't the problem. What if the problem isn't what Savage is going to do, but what Savage has already done?" Clarity asked.

"I'm not sure that I follow" Gideon told her.

"That's okay Gid, it'll make sense soon" Clarity said the two starting to go through data uncovering some very interesting things with their combined powers.

-a little while later-

"Guys you are never going to guess what I found out" Clarity said rushing down the hall with Ray now in a fresh change of clothes and out of the drab gray.

A noise was heard and Clarity felt the hum of the jumpship taking off.

"What was that?" Sara questioned.

"That was our jump ship taking off." Jax answered looking at the screen confirming Clarity's thoughts.

"How could Per Degaton have escaped?" Stein questioned.

"He couldn't have, Unless Gideon suddenly stopped sedating him which she hasn't" Clarity replied.

"Gideon, who else is on the jump ship?" Ray questioned.

"It's being piloted by Captain Hunter." Gideon answered.

"Who just turned off his transponder." Jax said uneasily.

"Sounds like someone doesn't want us following him."Sara frowned.

"Well he can't stop me" Clarity said glitching into the waverider's systems Gideon providing her a passage way to the jumpship.

"Clarity Wait!" Sara called but she was too late. Clarity was already gone.

"Gideon switch your scanners for Positrons" Ray ordered.

"Right away, Dr. Palmer" Gideon answered.

Jax smiled. "Can't track the jumpship, but we can track Clarity." Jax nodded.

"Exactly" Ray grinned back.

"I hope she knows what she's doing" Sara frowned.

"Hopefully, we can catch up before the Captain makes a very bad decision" Stein noted.

-on the jumpship-

"Who are you!?" Perdegaton snapped.

"A fellow supporter of bright colors now hush" Clarity said taking note of the kids bright red scarf.

"Damnit Clarity go back to the waverider" Rip told her.

"No" Clarity said crossing her arms.

"It's an order" Rip snapped.

Clarity sat down in the chair next to Rip.

"Your not going to change my mind Clarity" Rip told her.

"No, I'm not, I'm going to change his" Clarity said turning around to face perdegaton.

"Do you know who I am? My father is going to-" The kid began.

"Hear about this? Yeah I figured you'd be a slytherin" Clarity replied.

"A what?" Perdegaton asked lost.

"Perdegaton. May I call you Perry?" Clarity questioned.

"No" the boy said looking offended.

"Alright full god awful name it is, then. Perdegaton no wonder you hate your father with a name like that. " Clarity said with a shake of her head. The boy looked down.

"I don't hate him..."

"Why not? He's weak isn't he? A lot weaker than Savage is am I right?" Clarity asked.

"How is this helping?" Rip asked turning to her.

"Give me a second" Clarity replied now having perdegaton's attention as he looked at her in a mixture of curiosity and confusion.

"Okay Enough about dear old dad. You've lost respect in him and that's fine. You're going through the early stages of puberty. It's not your fault it's natural and it'll pass, but Father's are great. They love you, protect you, raise you, teach you lots of neat stuff, but they don't do it alone do they? Perdegaton did you father tell you what happened to your mother yet? Or is he keeping you in the dark about it?" Clarity questioned leaning forwards clasping her hands together.

"What the hell do you know about my mother you, bitch!" Perdegaton snapped rage in his blue eyes as he thrashed in his seat.

"It's Glitch, but I can see how you might be confused. Your father's not weak he's grieving isn't he? You just lost your mother fairly recently judging by your reaction and That's also why there's all the extra security around you at all times. Why your father will kill anyone who questions his power right now. Why he'd only let stockholders attend his meetings alone. Am I right?" Clarity questioned.

"How do you know all of this?" Perdegaton questioned.

"Because I know who killed your mother" Clarity told him.

"Father said there weren't any suspects. Vandal said that she drank the poison on her own accord. He wouldn't lie to me." Perdegaton replied fiercely.

"Well of course there weren't any suspects perdegaton use your brain. She did drink the poison herself, but you know why she did it? She did it to protect you. Because you were being threatened and you are still are being threatened and she thought that it would save you. A parent would do anything to save their child. Even if it meant giving their own life" Clarity said Rip tightening his grip on the the wheel.

"What are you talking about?" Perdegaton questioned lost.

"Vandal Killed your mother perdegaton. To get her spot on the board to stand against your father. So he could get her shares, and get even more power. It's likely Savage will kill your father next and have you release the virus into the world as he wishes. Then he'll use you before he snatches your power away from you. Killing you as well" Clarity told the boy.

"Vandal wouldn't do that. He loves me" Perdegaton denied.

Rip gave a rueful chuckle.

"Oh, he wants to use you as his pawn, and ultimately, he will betray you." Rip told him from where he sat.

"No. No, he wouldn't." Perdegaton denied.

"Do you really think Savage is to weak to kill someone for his own gain?" Clarity questioned.

Perdegaton frowned.

"Your tutor has taught you well despite his ill intentions. What do his teachings tell you, hmm? I highly doubt they show a man of good standing" Rip inquired.

"What can I do? If what you say is true and Vandal is to kill me like you say then how do I possibly stand a chance against him alone?" Perdegaton questioned.

"You must tell your father what you have learned" Rip told him.

"My father? What the hell can he do? He's a weak man" Perdegaton said with a quick scowl.

"Do not." Rip began his tone stern. perdegaton feeling a slight chill going down his spine as he locked eyes with Rip.

"Do not underestimate a man who's wife and child are threatened perdegaton. You are unaware of the lengths that he will go to" Rip warned.

"Be the man that your mother hoped you'd become, not the man Savage wants to use as a puppet. You know what you need to do now. Don't you?" Clarity questioned.

"Yes, I do" Perdegaton replied.

"Oh dear, Captain I'm afraid we have a problem" Gideon frowned.

"What is it, Gideon?" Rip questioned.

"Tor Degaton's amassing his forces and they've locked onto the waverider's position. It appears he's found out we have his son" Gideon informed.

"He amassed an army for me?" Perdegaton muttered shocked.

"See? He told you" Clarity winked strapping herself in.

-meanwhile back on the waverider-

"Careful Feathers, your losing" Todd said as he held his cards up. He sat on the opposite side of Kendra's bed. The hawkgirl smirked at him.

"Is that what you think rice ball?" Kendra questioned placing a card down.

"Damnit your almost as good as Am- Clarity is at this" Todd complained.

"Well I was a card counter in one of my past lives"

"Cheater" Todd grinned.

"Where did you get these cards anyways?" Kendra questioned as she shuffled her cards around.

"The uh ice glare guy" Todd shrugged.

"Snart?" Kendra questioned her eyebrows shooting up in surprise that the thief had just given these away. Was it possible he had done something nice?

"Yeah that's him. Sorry, I'm still not that good with the names" Todd winced. Kendra smiled.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll get the hang of it" Kendra assured.

"All in due time I guess" Todd shrugged.

"You know for a man out of your own time you seem pretty at ease" Kendra noticed.

"I guess I can understand why Clarity didn't want to stay with the Jsa now that I've spent a bit of time with you guys. Your so much more free spirited and social. Maybe it's just the freedom from the times but I've got to say I'm finally feeling like I found where I belong" Todd told her.

"I'm glad." Kendra grinned.

"Enough with the sappy talk. Your turn" Todd said throwing a card down on the pile.

"Savage, he's coming." Kendra said paling her cards falling from her hands as she got a flash of Savage.

"Knew it was a good idea to stay with you" Todd said the two springing up running to the bridge.

"Gideon?" Stein questioned frantic.

"Tor Degaton's forces have surrounded the ship. I'm afraid our shields will not be able to sustain continued bombardment." Gideon regretfully informed the frightful legends who gathered around the console.

"You're afraid?" Sara exclaimed.

"Here's an idea: why don't you fire back?"Snart questioned.

"I would, except" Gideon started to reply.

"The flying robots already targeted our weapons systems." Jax told everyone as he looked at the console.

"We don't need weapons." Ray said going to go suit up.

"He's have super powers." Stein agreed.

The cargo bay door opened and the Atom flew out the size of a fly before enlarging bashing straight into a soldier sending him flying. Firestorm ran out blasting soldiers left and right with bursts of fire. White Canary took out men with her silver staff as Cold sauntered calmly onto the battle field blasting a guy to his right making it appear effortless. Cold picked up a fallen Soldiers bomb giving a shout towards Vandal and the rest of the enemy lackeys.

"I think this is yours." He called throwing the bomb over to them. The poor soldiers blocking Vandal and Tordegaton from view meeting nasty injuries courtesy of the ice villains quick thinking. Meanwhile hawkgirl swooped down with a cry lifting a soldier into the air dropping him from the sky. Obsidian moved around in a smoked form taking out guards being sure to stick close to hawk girl in case Savage has enough of standing and staring.

"I'll draw their handle the ground troops." Atom said as he flew around in the sky sending blasts going to face the Atobots headon. This didn't work out to well for him as the bots gave chase. They locked onto him and fired red blasts that sent the hero spiraling down to the ground. His comrades white canary and Hawkgirl fighting close by. Hawkgirl noticed him lying on the ground and raced over in concern.

"Ray, are you all right?" Kendra asked concerned.

"So this is what it feels like to be last year's 're too have to find another way." Ray frowned.

"What we need is Glitch" Snart pointed out shooting an ice blast.

"We'll just have to hold off the robots til she gets here." Jax exclaimed.

"We don't have time to wait" Kendra denied.

"We can take out their command center." Ray said going to take off but frowned as even more Atobots showed up blocking his path. Suddenly there was tens of them. If Ray Palmer had to guess there were at least seventy of them now swarming about.

"Ray how many of these things did your psycho descendant build!?" Jax questioned.

"I don't know either enough to be proud or start regretting some life choices!" Ray exclaimed.

"Many thanks to Sydney Palmers creation" Tor degaton said with a grin.

"Yes they are most effective" Savage agreed.

"Wait Sydney!? Did they say Sydeney!?" Ray exclaimed.

"Why does it matter!?" Snart questioned trying to freeze an Atobot who got a little too close for the thief's comfort.

"It means I'm not a father! I'm an uncle!" Ray said sounding overjoyed.

"That's great Ray, but maybe celebrate later" Kendra told him.

"Well it was nice knowing you guys and girls as brief as it was" Todd said.

"Dude I'm not getting killed by these Atobots" Jax told Todd.

"No one is" Clarity said glitching in the middle of her team's staggered position on the battle field. Savage frowned.

"Bout time you showed up!" Snart told her.

"I didn't even stop to change" Clarity told him still in her civilian 21st century clothing.

"Where's Rip?" Kendra asked.

"He's parking the ship. He'll be here in a bit. Don't worry the kids fine too" Clarity assured her team.

"Oh that's a relief" Ray sighed.

"Hey Clarity could you deal with these Robots already!?" Jax asked as a robot blasted near his foot making him jump back a bit.

"Oh right sorry...you may want to cover your ears. Fourth of July is coming early" Clarity warned.

Clarity took a deep breath her blue eyes beginning to glow. She set eyes on a single Atobot which started to spark and make a crackling sound. A few moments passed before all hell broke loose. Atobots started exploding left and right as they flew high in the air before exploding in blue fireworks. Pieces of their metal skeletons went flying in random directions through the air before falling to the ground in steaming chunks of metal. Atobots crashed into each getting impaled by their severed parts. All the while blue sparks rained down from the sky like brightened snowflakes.

Clarity dropped down to one knee once the last Atobot was destroyed it's head flying off it's shoulders with a pop. It's head rolling to in front of tordegaton. Clarity panted as sweat dripped from her brow.

"You good?" Obsidian questioned worried.

"Yeah that was just a lot of Atobots" Clarity replied feeling exhausted.

"You can leave the rest to us Clarity with the Atobots out of the way mopping up the rest of these guys shouldn't be a problem." Jax grinned.

"Oh, it will be a problem." Savage sneered a knife held up to Sara's neck. Vandal having taken advantage of Clarity's little fireworks display to grab the unsuspecting assassin.

"Sara..." Clarity breathed out in shock. How had she gotten captured? I mean it was Sara. Wasn't Sara the best fighter out them all?

"What do you want?" Snart questioned.

"I want to exchange this woman's life for your captain, Rip Hunter" Savage negotiated.

"I have a better idea: her life in exchange for his." Rip said walking onto the battle field holding his gun to perdegaton's back. Tor degaton shifted worriedly his breath hitching.

"Relax, Your son will be returned to you as soon as you guarantee our safe passage." Rip bargained.

"Don't do it, Father. If you let them go now, they will only come back for us in the future." Perdegaton denied still unsure where his loyalties should lie.

"It's your choice." Rip warned.

"No he doesn't get a choice" Clarity fiercely replied throwing a hand out her sole attention focused on Sara and the feel of the electrical current running through the assassin's body.

"You removed all sense of choice when you all but outlawed self expression. No art, no color, no anything individualistic. Time to repay the favor" Clarity said.

The palm of Clarity's hand glowed blue electric waves running over her hand as she focused her power. The assassin glitched out of Savage's hold landing in between Clarity and Snart. Sara staggered slightly not expecting that to happen. Her hand rested on her throat surprised she was not cut. Enraged Savage hurled his knife at Clarity but it stopped inches in front of her body the blade's metal glowing with her lightning.

"Thanks for the present Monkey man." Clarity smiled as she held the dagger with her powers. Perdegaton snorted at the nickname but covered it up a little too late with a cough.

"He looks like one doesn't he? I wonder if he has a banana...do you have a banana?" Clarity asked Savage. The immortal's eyes flared in anger.

"No I do not have a banana. Give me back my dagger" Savage ordered through gritted teeth holding out his hand.

"If you don't want it taken don't give it away" Clarity replied passing the dagger behind her to Obsidian who placed it in his belt.

"Your son is right. We should kill them all." Savage said angered. That had been his favorite knife.

"Put down your weapons!" Tor degaton ordered.

"No! You fool! We must destroy them now!" Vandal snapped.

"I've already lost my wife I will not lose my son as well. Know your place Vandal." Tor degaton glowered.

"Yes, of course apologies, your son is most important to me also" Savage cryptically replied and something in perdegaton's eyes flashed as he realized. What Rip and Clarity has said was true.

"Let my son go, and I will let you leave in have my word." Tor degaton promised with a nod. Rip gave a nod and gestures for perdegaton to start walking. He did so keeping his calm facade as best he could.

"Better find yourself a new mentor, kid." Snart told him perdegaton resisting the urge to flinch at the order. Obsidian lifted Clarity into his arms, Snart doing the same for the slightly shaken Sara the legends retreating back to the ship. Rip and Savage glaring at one another as the cargo bay doors closed.

"Gideon get us the hell out of Kasnia" Rip ordered.

"Right away, Captain" Gideon replied.

"Clarity how did you do that?" Sara questioned as the team sat in the kitchen. Snart went walking off saying he had some business to take care of and Rip had gone straight to his study leaving Clarity, Ray, Kendra, Todd, Sara, Jax and Stein in the kitchen settling down for some after mission relaxation.

"Do what?" Clarity asked confused as Ray passed Clarity a hot chocolate with a smile. His own silent way of telling her that he hoped she was feeling okay without being super annoying. Clarity smiled back in thanks.

"Glitch me" Sara said.

"Oh, I guess my powers are just evolving now that I have more control over them. Honestly I didn't think that I would be able to do it without touching you, but I just got a little sick of villains telling people what are they." Clarity answered.

"Well it was a most enjoyable sight to see" Stein told her proudly.

Todd cleared his throat.

"Yes, Todd I got control of my powers thanks to you" Clarity smiled.

"You helped her control her powers? No offense but she didn't seem all in control last night" Kendra quickly pointed out.

"She can't control her subconscious anymore than you can. But if you want I could try to help you control those visions you keep having. Our old teammate Amaya used to get them a lot when she would use a magical root thing from her village. But it wasn't as much past lives as ancestors who bared the totems burden before her."

"Totem? Like Vixen?" Ray asked in interest thinking of Mari.

"Uh...yeah actually" Clarity said with a nod.

"Cool"Ray grinned.

"Do you really think you can help me control them better?" Kendra questioned.

"I helped Clarity didn't I? Besides I picked up a thing or two from my teammate. I'm sure I can help you as well" Todd assured.

"We're all going to need some help new guy. Team meeting now. Sparky go grab the captain" Mick ordered as Snart walked in behind in.

"Snart? Oh my god what happened?" Clarity questioned jumping up out of her seat rushing over.

"Me and Mick made up. Now go before Mick gets pissed off" Snart told her. Clarity nodded glitching to Rip's study.

-in Rip's office-

"Unfortunately, our interactions have done nothing to halt Savage's rise to power.

If anything, we've merely cemented it. The degaton's died mere hours after we had left.

In fact, the virus, which wasn't supposed to be unleashed upon the world for another five years. Will now be released in a matter of days." Gideon informed Rip as he sat in his study deep in thought.

"Did I do the right thing, Gideon?" Rip questioned lowly.

"Not committing murder is generally considered the right thing, Captain." Gideon assured.

"In this instance I wonder." Rip muttered to himself.

"In this instance it was the right thing. We gave a father and his son a fighting chance against Savage. What's more right than that?" Clarity said glitching into the room sitting on Rip's desk.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be glitching, Clarity? I'd like to be alone" Rip told her.

"Sorry, that's going to have to wait. Team meeting" Clarity told him hopping off his desk.

Rip looked at her in confusion. "Who's calling it?" Rip questioned confused.

"A member of the team" Clarity replied hopping down the stairs with a huge grin as Mick walked into the room with a very bruised looking Snart. The rest of the team walking in the room through the opposite door.

"Who the hell let him out of his cell!?" Rip exclaimed descending the stairs in a fury.

"Relax, Englishman. I'm on your side, but only because it helps me" Mick said holding up a finger as he clarified.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sara questioned.

"Since I failed to bring you in, the Time Masters want to bring me in, and this time, they're not gonna take any chances." Mick said standing in front of the group who had gathered around the console. Mick was giving a very serious speech , but Clarity being Clarity skipped over to the arsonist and gave him a hug. He looked down at her giving an annoyed grunt at being interrupted. He patted her head lightly.

"Hi Sparky" he greeted.

"Hey firestarter" Clarity greeted.

"Let go. I don't do touchy feely. I'm just trying to give a you a warning here so I don't end up dead"

"Meaning?" Stein inquired not wanting to get off track.

"They're called the Hunters, mercenaries, and unlike me, there isn't a human part left in them."

"Hey! don't forget Sara!" Clarity added with a snap of her fingers sparks flying. She shocked Mick for not thinking of the assassin.

"Fine unlike me and blondie. You happy yet?" Mick amended rolling his eyes in annoyance as she still held onto him. He really needed a beer. He couldn't deal with these morons. Clarity nodded and glitched over to sit by Snart in her comfy corner.

"So they want to lock us all up in the Vanishing Point?" Ray questioned.

"What's a vanishing point? And nobody give me the answer of a point the vanishes" Todd asked confused. He could guess the time masters were the people they were up against but vanishing point? He had no clue.

"Well...it's a point that's all but vanished in time. It's actually outside of time if I were to-" Rip began explaining.

"It's their base of operations" Snart told Todd. As Clarity went to touch his injured cheek in concern. Snart shifted away from her giving her a warning look. She frowned but nodded in understanding turning her attention back to Mick.

"Okay carry on" Todd said with a nod.

"Wait but-"

"I swear if one more person interrupts me" Mick growled pointing a finger.

"I'll ask after or maybe never. Wasn't that important" Jax said lowering his hand meekly.

"The Hunters do one thing: kill, whenever, wherever, and they'll stop at nothing till every single one of us is erased from the face of history."Mick finished.

"Do you have any suggestions as to how we might outsmart them, Mr. Rory?" Rip questioned.

"Run." Mick stated storming away towards the kitchen going to have one last beer in case he died soon.

did this chapter make you feel? What made you feel this way?

legends? Teen legends? Or mix? For the pilgrim episode?

3\. What do you want to happen most to Clarity when the legends go to the Wild West? What do you want her to do? Who do you want her to spend time with?

4\. How do you think Jonah hex will react to Clarity? What will he think of her?

did you think of Clarity's outfit this chapter?

6\. Who is your Clarity otp and why? Has your otp changed? What makes the ship so appealing to you?

7\. Do you like the changes to the legends story that I've made so far? Yes or no and why?

8\. Who do you think is Clarity's best friend in the waverider and why?

9\. What do you think is the cutest thing that Clarity has ever done so far?

10\. What do you want to know most of all about Clarity's family and why?

11\. What do you think of Clarity and Savages relationship?

12\. What is your honest opinion about Clarity?

13\. Anything else you would like to ask rant or tell me!


	23. Ch 21: Country Roots

"Aah! It's been quite a while since I time-jumped far enough to experience side effects." Rip said quickly throwing the strap of his chair upwards rising from his seat his right hand going to grip his neck as he bolted up on his feet.

Clarity laughed she just couldn't help it. She couldn't stop. Her body tickled all over like it was being brushed by little feathers.

"And here I thought you were invincible when it came to these time jumps" Clarity gasped out through her giggles.

"Alas, I'm afraid not Miss Springs. There have been many times where I've found myself suffering the casualties of a time jump. Fond memories." He said taking the hand that had been on his neck holding it in front of him digging his thumb into the palm of his other hand staring at it for a second before striding over to his office.

"I can't feel my face." Jax panicked touching his face getting up out of his chair.

"Fine feel I." Cold spoke but frowned when that didn't come out right.

"Linguistic dysplasia, that should pass shortly." Rip informed him with a shake of his head still feeling the time jumps affects.

"Better it now." Snart snapped back looking confused.

"You should hear yourself" Todd smirked earning a nasty glare from Snart.

Clarity bit her lip trying her best to stop laughing, but she failed miserably. She was just too ticklish.

"Oh you would find this hilarious, wouldn't you?" Rip questioned glaring playfully at her.

"Sorry I-I can't help it" Clarity told him shaking her head her laughter continuing. The invisible feathers not stopping.

"Well hopefully whatever laughing fit your having will stop soon" Rip said with a slight incline of his head in her direction. The sweet sound of her laughter echoing all around the whole room.

"Am I the only one who can't feel their face?" Jax panicked touching his numb face.

"I can't feel my...I better not say." Ray frowned covering his crotch area.

Todd let out a laugh. "Been there pal" he said going to get up but instead did a face plant as his legs gave out.

"Ow" He groaned.

"Yourself should you see" Snart told Todd. Now the ice villain was the one who smirked as Todd glared.

"Even when you're talking like that your an ass" Todd said amused.

Leonard nodded in thanks.

"Mr. Rory appears unaffected." Stein observed standing up.

"What's going on? We time-jump? And why is Sparky laughing? Did I miss something good?" Mick questioned waking up from a nap.

"Yeah, we time-jumped. But "where to?" is the better question." Sara said standing up.

"The town of Salvation, the Dakota territory, 1871." Rip answered her.

Clarity gave an excited shriek that mixed with her laughter hopping out of her chair. Doing a twirl the lights brightening in the room to the point of becoming blinding.

"Ah! Clarity turn down the screens" Kendra winced putting a hand in front of her eyes.

"Flick!" Todd winced.

"Sorry...I-I just can't believe it!" Clarity said excitement dripping from her tone her laughter ceasing the screens and lights all going back to normal as she leaned on the console bouncing on the balls of her feet smiling brightly.

"What do you mean you can't believe it? I can't believe it! The Old West." Ray commented wistfully lighting up like Clarity.

"Sparky, Haircut, you two need calm down cause this isn't going to work." Mick told them ignoring the two's excitement with ease.

"It'll buy us time. We can hide out here while the Hunters search the other Fragmentations." Rip denied leaning against the console clearly thinking.

"What if they decide to check this place first?" Mick questioned.

"Then we're all screwed?" Todd guessed.

"You know, feel free to loop us in whenever it's convenient." Kendra told Rip.

"As you've seen, time doesn't operate as is generally thought." Rip started to explain before Clarity cut in.

"It's like a big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff." Clarity said making a ball of electricity in her hands lightning twisting and moving in her palms for emphasis as she showed it to the group.

"Yes, but only in the sense that it's not a straight line, Clarity. It wants to happen. It takes time to harden. The timeline is unclear on occasion, constantly in flux." Rip continued.

"Hence the difficulty in locating Savage throughout history." Stein agreed.

"Indeed. And one of the other interesting notions of time travel is the existence of Fragmentations." Rip explained.

"Temporal blind spots, specific places and times the Time Masters can't see." Mick explained.

"Well that's convenient" Todd noted.

"Sure is" Sara nodded.

"The town of Salvation and its surrounding environs are located within one of these Fragmentations." Rip informed everyone.

"How many are there?" Clarity questioned fascinated at the subject.

"Not as many as you're probably thinking, Clarity." Rip replied.

"So, basically, we're hiding out in the Old West and hoping your boogeymen don't find us here." Snart questioned finally standing up leaning on his chair now able to speak properly.

"The Hunters are not boogeymen. And you better hope they don't find us." Mick warned darkly.

"Well, at least not until I get a chance to "punch a few doggies" or "bust a bronco" or two." Ray said doing an awful western accent that made everyone even Clarity give him a What the fuck kind of look.

"Not that I condone animal cruelty. It's just that I watched a lot of Westerns as a kid." Ray explained defensively.

"Well speaking of westerns I hope we see some horses. Oh we should so go riding. Can we please go riding somewhere?" Clarity questioned glitching over next to Rip tugging on his sleeve giving her best puppy dog expression looking at him hopefully.

"Alas, you'll have to enjoy the Old West from in here, I'm afraid."Rip told her prying her arm off his sleeve gently gesturing to the floor of the waverider.

"B-but..." Clarity trailed off with a crushed expression.

"Oh, come on. What's the harm in us just taking a look around?" Sara questioned noticing Clarity's saddened look.

"With this group? Clearly, you haven't been paying attention." Stein replied to her.

"Ugh, if I'm in the Old West and I don't get to look around, I'm going to kick myself." Ray told the group.

"I could help with that." Snart offered.

"Please please please please please please please please! I'm not going to stop asking until you say yes and I'll get really hyper and annoying and I'll have Gideon blast the doctor who theme song through every speaker on the ship until you say yes so please can we go adventuring in the old west, Rip? I promise I won't cause a scene if we go." Clarity begged glitching over to tug on Rip's sleeve again. Mick placed a hand on her shoulder and she paused biting her lip tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear letting go of the time master.

"I'll keep an eye on them. Don't worry. I'll be a good boy." Mick told Rip as he guided Clarity away out of the room towards the fabricator his hand still on her shoulder.

"He's not the boss you know" Mick told her his hand dropping down to his side once they were in the hall.

"Maybe not to you, but-"

"But nothing Sparky. You want it then you take it. Simple as that, just because he's from the future doesn't mean he knows best. Now change your clothes, Before I change my mind" Mick told her.

"Gid are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Clarity questioned the Ai.

"Cute yet fashionable all while being era appropriate? Might I suggest this little number I created as soon as we arrived?" Gideon asked an outfit popping up on the screen.

"I'm gonna look mighty fine in this" Clarity confirmed her voice slipping into a southern drawl.

"Woah now that sounded authentic. Ray you better take notes. Clarity's got you beat" Jax laughed as he came walking into the room. Clarity smiled to herself. Little did Jax know just how authentic it really was.

-10 min later-

"I look just like Wyatt Earp."Ray said as he buttoned his jacket and put on his hat.

"I'll take your word for it" Todd replied not having a clue who that was.

"How do I look?" Clarity questioned no one in particular as she placed her hat on her head.

"We're going to the Wild West and your still wearing a dress?" Kendra scowled.

"Well, so are you, Kendra" Clarity replied with a nod of her head.

"Why do you barely ever wear pants?" Kendra questioned Clarity ignoring her statement.

"Static clings a bitch." Clarity replied easily.

"That can't be your only reason Clarity. " Sara replied with a knowing smile.

"It's not. I just like wearing dresses and skirts...is there something wrong with being girly?" Clarity questioned frowning cocking her head to the side looking at Kendra and Sara questioningly. The only other two women in the room hell even on the ship if you discounted Gideon. All the boys conveniently minding their own business leaving it for the girls to decide.

Kendra opened her mouth but no sound came out unsure of what to tell her. She really didn't want to tell Clarity no because the woman could definitely stand to wear jeans a bit more, but at the same time she didn't really want to be a bitch about this. She had already been giving her enough crap about her powers.

"Nothing's wrong with it Pachirisu. You do you, if you want to dress girly then by all means" Sara cut in saving Kendra who looked back at her in thanks. Clarity beamed at Sara.

"Although she could lose a bit of the lace" Kendra muttered lowly. Unfortunately for Kendra Clarity had heard her.

"What? No way! The lace is the best thing about this outfit" Clarity denied as she laced up her boots.

"Yeah Kendra it's the best thing about it" Sara parroted nudging the Hawk. Both women laughed slightly.

"You two can bless your little hearts cause you don't know what your missing" Clarity replied tipping her hat at the two speaking in her southern accent once again.

"Take notes doe eyes, Her accent has you beat" Todd laughed looking at Ray. Kendra snorted at the nickname. She had to admit that had been a proper nickname for Ray.

"Now, the fabricator can make clothing, but you're also going to need era-appropriate protection. This era can get a little, uh, rough." Rip said walking into the room still not happy about this, but he figured should at least make sure they could all protect themselves without disrupting time too badly.

"Oh, six shooters?" Jax questioned excitedly as Rip opened a compartment containing western style guns.

"Actually, most guns of that time period had hammer blocks, thus reducing the number of shots to five." Ray informed them.

"Ahh false advertisement. Exists in every era." Clarity said as she twirled a gun in her hand that she had taken off the rack.

"Are we sure that you should be holding that?" Jax questioned looking at Clarity nervously. The idea of a gun in Clarity's hands seemed like an extremely bad idea.

Clarity and Todd exchanged a look. Clarity opened the barrel and emptied out all the bullets including the one in the chamber letting them all fall to the floor.

"Yes, that's much more comforting" Stein sighed in relief.

"Do it" Clarity told Todd grinning like no tomorrow a second after Stein opened his mouth.

"Yes Ma'am" Todd replied doing a cringeworthy southern drawl of his own throwing up his hat in the air.

Clarity channeled her powers her eyes glowing blue. She aimed at the object and pulled the trigger keeping both eyes open as she fired. A bolt of blue lightning flew from the barrel of the gun burning a hole directly in the center of Todd's hat in midair. She smirked twirling the gun around her finger before blowing the smoke from the tip. Everyone stared at her in shock, surprise, or in Mick and Snart's case respect. No one save for Todd who knew, expected Clarity to be able to shoot a gun.

"What the hell..." Kendra trailed an uneasy feeling settling in her gut. This wasn't right. This couldn't be right. Clarity...Clarity shouldn't even be able to hold the damn thing let alone shoot it perfectly.

"You know how to shoot a gun? Since when?" Ray questioned lighting up like a kid in a candy store. Oh this just got so much more fun. Maybe he could convince Clarity to teach him, not so he could kill anybody of course maybe just so he could fire a few warning shots in their direction.

"I thought you hated guns?" Sara questioned eyeing Clarity up and down like she had added a new piece to a puzzle that she couldn't find anywhere to fit. Snart had a look that matched Sara's.

"Normally I do, but I figured I'd make an exception since we're in the old west. Just because I don't particularly like them doesn't mean I can't shoot one." Clarity replied before turning her attention back to Jax who was staring at her like she just blew his mind.

"You've got nothing to worry about Jax. I learned how to shoot when I was 6 years old." Clarity told him putting the gun in her holster using her powers to spin it around leaving the bullets on the floor.

"You did? Well there goes my theory of you being a crack shot. Guess I owe Henry five bucks if I ever see him again." Todd chuckled.

"Don't even think about doing what you just did when you're out there Clarity" Rip warned his tone stern. Great just what Rip needed Clarity with a gun. What could possibly go wrong with that?

"What don't like my trick? Upset that my gun is just as cool as yours is now?" Clarity questioned raising a brow her tone slightly teasing. Rip rolled his eyes silently praying for God to give him strength already at his wits end with the impossible group grabbing two other guns from the rack holding them out to Kendra and Sara.

"Now, this should go without saying, but considering this group, I am going to say it only use these weapons in the case of extreme emergencies." Rip said pointedly ignoring Clarity's comment.

"You make it sound like you're not coming with." Kendra said her eyebrows scrunching together as she took the gun.

"From your duster and revolver, I'd imagined you as much an Old West aficionado as and Miss Springs" Stein said confused.

"Indeed I am. But my time is best spent back here on the ship, plotting our next move against Vandal Savage. Besides, as Mr. Rory says, it's only a matter of time before the Hunters find us here." Rip told them.

"Yeah which is why you should come with us. Enjoy it while it lasts, you can't just stay cooped up in your office day in day out. You need a break, Rip." Clarity urged.

"I'll take a break when Savage is no more" Rip replied.

"That trail's ice cold and you know it. We're in the old west! For goodness sake, Enjoy yourself, Steal a horse, rob a bank, sit in misery at the saloon, I don't care, but please just do something out there. Being stuck on this ship isn't healthy" Clarity pleaded. She really didn't think it was right for him to stay on the ship working while the rest of them went off adventuring.

"Clarity, i'm sorry but you'll just have to enjoy the old west without me because i'm not stepping foot off this ship" Rip said firmly denying her request once again.

"I could always just glitch you off it" Clarity told him challengingly.

"Are you trying to make me regret retrieving you from the 40's? If so Miss Springs it's working" Rip told her.

"Clarity, you can't force him to enjoy the wonders of the Wild west. If the captain wishes to pursue Savage further then I say you should let him" Stein said getting between the two before they could start bickering. If that happened Stein feared they would never make it off the ship.

"Thank you, Martin. Now then despite my absence I expect all of you to be on your best behavior. No causing any disturbances, no future technology, and especially no powers" Rip reminded them sternly looking pointedly at Clarity.

"Don't worry. We're not going to put down roots." Snart said from where he leaned against the wall.

"Speak for yourself I'm going to try to get laid" Todd stated.

"No one needs to hear about your planned exploits with some lone cowboy. Keep your sex life to yourself, Foggy" Kendra told him.

"You're just jealous because you have no idea how your going to spend your time in the old west, Feathers" Todd replied fingering the hole in his hat with a smile. It looked so cool.

"It won't be having sex that's for sure" Kendra told him.

"Yeah, we'll stay out of trouble." Sara agreed with a small smirk aiming her own gun at a wall her eyes flicking to Clarity.

"Mm, how I hope and pray that to be true." Rip said as he surveyed them all before walking back towards the bridge.

"Rip...if you do change your mind feel free to mosey on down" Clarity called after him.

"Not likely" Rip muttered under his breath the doors closing behind him.

-Time skip-

"Remember, we're just here to get the lay of the land. No trouble." Stein reminded the group.

"Sure that'll happen." Sara said her tone dismissive.

"I need a drink." Mick stated making his way over to the bar immediately.

"Oh, I beg your pardon." A woman said bumping into Martin.

"Not at all, ma'am." Stein said tipping his hat to her walking off.

"Wow. It's a real old-timey saloon." Ray said fascinated.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool, Doe eyes" Todd agreed.

"Your going to keep calling me that aren't you?" Ray asked.

"Suits you Ray" Kendra told him patting his arm walking to the bar after Mick feeling the need for a drink as well.

"Want to drink with me, Clarity?" Sara questioned.

"Maybe when we're somewhere with better liquor." Clarity replied.

"Suit yourself, Pachirisu" Sara said walking on the other side of Mick eager for a shot.

"Turning down a drink? That's not like you." Snart observed giving her a calculating look.

"I'm just not really in much of a drinking mood today, Snart." Clarity replied. Snart nodded knowing that if something really was bothering her she would probably talk about it when she was ready. With that in mind the ice villain went walking off to go see what the professor was up to at that card table over yonder.

"Are you okay?" Jax questioned Clarity.

"I swear if one more person asks me that..." Clarity muttered rubbing her temples before sighing. Jax and Ray were looking at her expectantly and she caved under the pressure.

"I just feel bad that Rip's stuck on the ship. I mean we're out here having fun and he's cooped up in there trying to find a way to save our lives." Clarity said sitting down. Ray sat on her right as Jax sat on her left.

"Yeah, but that's what Rip wanted to do, Clarity." Jax pointed out.

"I know it is Jax, but it's not fair. Maybe I should go back to the ship and see if I can help him" Clarity said biting her bottom lip in thought.

"What? No way, look at this place! It's incredible! You can't go back to the ship already we just got here" Ray denied.

"I just don't think it's right that he's doing all the work while we're goofing off at some bar in the wild west..."

"You were so excited to get out here and now you just want to go back just cause Rip's being a stick in the mud? Maybe you should go see Sara about that drink...loosen up a bit?" Jax suggested.

"I wouldn't. The alcohol tastes like gasoline" Kendra said walking over Todd by her side.

"Yeah, it's pretty shitty." Todd agreed having gone over for a drink himself.

"I was a barista six months ago and I have never tasted a worse drink. The guy behind the counter seriously needs to step up his game" Kendra commented.

"Speaking of game. Todd, any cowboys catching your eye?" Jax asked him curiously.

Clarity thankful for the attention getting taken off her leaving her to contemplate why Rip couldn't see the benefits of taking a small break. God knew the man worked himself to death enough over finding Savage and when he wasn't doing that he was still in his study pouring over some old video footage of Miranda and Jonas, or staring at their picture in his watch that he was always quick to shut if anyone walked in the room.

Clarity couldn't help, but wish she could do something to aid him. If she were in his position she'd wish someone would find Felicity to help her forget her misery if only for a little while. Not completely disregard it, but just to take her mind off it for a short period of time so she could go back to whatever she was working on with a clear head and a better perspective with what she was dealing with. She idly wondered if Rip had a Felicity in his life. Did he have a best friend? It bothered her that she didn't know. Even after going on all these missions, time traveling around, the long long nights spent in his study together pouring over news reports and slight variations in time in search for Savage and she still didn't really know all that much about Rip Hunter.

"Yellow teeth's a bit of a turn off" Todd replied to Jax crossing his arms, as he surveyed the crowd of men looking discreetly under the brim off his hat as he leaned against a wall next to where Jax sat. His eyes scanned over cowboys in the room settling his eyes on Snart for a moment. That dark cowboy look really suited the ice villain in Todd's opinion. It made him look so dark, rugged, mysterious, handsome... Todd shook his head slightly forcing himself to look away.

No, he shouldn't be checking out members of his team. The last time he did that...it didn't end well. Steel had given him a black eye after Rex had respectfully told him that he was into the opposite sex. Obsidian knew Steel had only been trying to straighten him out, that he had no ill feelings towards him, merely an uncomfortable feeling surrounding his homosexual orientation, but it didn't mean it hadn't hurt emotionally as well as physically. Besides it was different, checking out a man over a woman. With women he could appreciate their bodies, admire their curves, bodies blanketed by soft supple skin and rosy cheeks, but he never felt any real attraction towards them when he looked at them. No desire to touch them intimately as he did towards a male. He never felt his throat going dry, or his palms begin to sweat. His pants never felt like they were just a bit too tight all of a sudden if he stared to long.

Suddenly a gun shot rang out making everyone's head snap to the source startling both Clarity and Todd out of their thoughts. Clarity's eyes went wide and she sucked in a shaky breath as she saw Martin standing up his hand over his stomach. Her eyes flicked to Jax worriedly, her hand reaching out to touch his shoulder checking to make sure he was okay, but she saw that he was in no pain. Her eyes flicked back to the card table just in time to spot the other gunman fall to the floor in a heap. Snart's gun pointed at him.

"You killed him." Stein stated shocked the entire saloon hearing the old man's words.

"Oh no..." Kendra muttered.

"You can say that again" Ray breathed.

"Grey...Cmon man what are you doing?" Jax whispered worried for his other half.

"You're welcome." Snart replied his tone matter of fact. As if on cue all the other cowboys in the room began to stand up their attention set on Snart and Stein. Clarity, Jax, Kendra, Todd, and Ray watched on tensely.

"Clearly, the deceased was a friend of yours, but my friend here-" Stein said said nervously his voice just the tiniest bit shaky as he tried to smooth things over.

"Your friend drew first, got put down.

It was a clean shot." Snart stated standing up.

"Do we look like we care about clean?" A guy questioned walking up to Snart anger in his eyes.

"He has a point." Stein said all hell breaking loose as the cowboy swung at Snart who dodged and punched him before he could succeed. A bar room brawl breaking out as everyone fought in a frenzy of blows. Todd, Ray, Jax, and Kendra beginning to fight back Kendra breaking a bottle of liquor over a man's head.

"Feathers, that was perfectly good fuel for an automobile" Todd chastised playfully as he slammed a guy's head into his knee knocking him out.

Kendra laughed slightly picking another cowboy to fight. Sara breaking a chair over another guy. Mick sleeping through the fight having drunk just a bit too much trying to out drink Sara. Clarity not really one for a fight slid over to the piano and sat next to the man who sat down starting to play.

"Mind if I join?" She questioned use her southern accent sitting down next to him beginning to play the keys he was in a higher tone.

"Not if you keep playing like that darling" He replied the two creating some festive fighting music for the group. Ray was thrown back by a punch and he leaned on the piano panting slightly. He looked at Clarity his eyes lighting up.

"You can play!" Ray said with a smile. His question finally answered. Clarity nodded her head at him her blue eyes shining.

"I reckon I can, Ray" Clarity replied slipping easily into her southern drawl again.

A gunshot rang through the air and everyone froze where they stood all heads turning to look at a man standing in in the shadows. Clarity and the piano man stopped playing turning to look at the Lone Ranger who had fired his pistol into the air.

"All right! Playtime's over. Anybody's got a problem with that, they answer to me." The man said stepping into the light. The side of his face was scarred on his cheek making him look even more terrifying his eyes scanning over the legends as if he could see right through them.

"Pleasure ticklin them keys with ya miss." The man said placing his hat back on his head tipping it bidding her ado. Clarity tipped her hat back in acknowledgement before standing from her seat by the piano all the legends walking to group together save for the Glitch.

Clarity walked over to the bar and shook Mick, but still the arsonist slept. Clarity bit her lip her eyes flicking around. Once she was sure no one was looking at her she gave Mick a small shock at the back of his neck lightning dancing in the palm of her hand visible for only a second. He bolted up right and Clarity ducked before Mick could hit her. Mick grasped at the back off his neck and looked at her wildly.

"Did you...?" He trailed raising a finger.

Although he didn't need an answer. The stinging sensation on the back of his neck was enough proof that Clarity had indeed shocked him.

"We're leaving, you missed the bar fight we caused." Clarity explained brushing a few peanut shells off the bar.

"Damn. Why didn't you wake me sooner?" Mick questioned his fist banging on the bar.

"I was busy ticklin the keys" Clarity said nodding over to the piano.

Mick hummed. "Next time wake me up before you start playing. I missed a good excuse to punch some guys" Mick complained.

"Since when do you need an excuse?" Clarity questioned eyebrow raised.

"Don't get smart with me" Mick warned. "Who's that guy?" Mick asked nodding to the man with the scarred face walking over to the group.

"No idea, but he stopped the fight pretty quick" Clarity told him. Mick hummed getting up making his way over to the team Clarity following closely behind.

"Thank you, Mister-" Stein began carefully.

"Hex. Jonah Hex. You're not from around here, are you?" The man now known as Jonah hex questioned.

"No. My friends and I are, uh from out of town." Stein answered back a bit uneasy at the man's question.

"Way out of town." Jonah emphasized leading them out of the saloon.

"All right. Why don't you folks tell me where you're really from?" Jonah said turning around to face him staring the group down.

"I'm not sure that's any of your business, sir." Ray told him.

"Let me rephrase that. Tell me when y'all from. You nine stick out like a dog in a manger." Jonah told them.

"Like he said, we're not from around here." Jax told him.

"You think you're the first time travelers I've ever come across?" Jonah questioned.

"Uh, yes." Stein said.

Clarity resisted the urge to face palm. Way to go Stein.

"Where is he? I got some words that need saying." Jonah said walking forwards his assumptions now confirmed.

"Where is who?" Sara questioned.

"Rip Hunter." Jonah answered her.

"How do you know him?" Clarity asked her voice shaky her arms crossed over her chest speaking up surprising herself that she could even get a word out when talking to a stranger.

"Rip and I? We go back a ways" Hex answered her.

"Gathered that, but if you plan on shooting him for something...I'm afraid we'll have to decline" Clarity said her southern accent still in place.

Hex chuckled. "You ain't got to worry bout that."

"Why not?" Kendra asked crossing her arms backing Clarity up.

"I reckon I ain't going to kill my best friend" Jonah said carefully.

Clarity gasped.

Hey guys! And that's where I'm ending this chapter! I am so sorry that you've had to wait so long for an update. I really feel horrible about that, but I was honestly just so scared I was writing Clarity wrong that writing was very hard for me. I know what you must be thinking. "Sparkle she's your character how could you possibly write her wrong?" Well to be honest I'm not entirely sure, but I know it could be done somehow. Okay now that I've talked your head off and apologized here are the questions. If you answer these I will be eternally grateful because comments really help me get my confidence up and have the courage to continue writing. Your support really means everything to me you guys. You give me the strength to keep going with this story.

1\. What did you think of Clarity's Wild West outfit?

2\. What are you liking or not liking Todd's addition to the legends?

3\. How did you feel while reading this chapter?

4\. What do you think will happen next chapter? Who do you think Clarity's going to hang with?

5\. Who's your favorite person to see Clarity interact with and why?

6\. Describe what Clarity means to you in one sentence

7\. What intrigued you most this chapter that you want to know more about?

8\. What animal should Clarity encounter a tarantula, a rattle snake, a yellow spotted lizard, or a spider while in the Wild West?

9\. How do you think Clarity would react to (insert answer from number 8)?

10\. What makes you ship your Clarity ship? Why do you think they'd work so well together?

11\. What Dc character would you like to see Clarity meet?

12\. What historical figure do you want Clarity to meet?

13\. Anything else you would like to ask, rant, or tell me!


	24. Ch 22: The Past is Prologue

"What is it about you people that whenever we go to a new timeline, you feel the need to pick up...strays?" Rip questioned striding from behind his desk to the parlor doorway. The look in his eye hardened upon setting eyes on the one person he never thought he'd see again. Jonah Hex. He prayed he was hallucinating right now.

"I didn't bring a stray! I brought you a friend!" Clarity protested skipping next to Jonah smiling one of the biggest smiles Rip had ever seen her produce. It was like someone had just given her the biggest bowl of candy imaginable. Rip resisted the urge to groan. Of course this was Clarity's doing. Her curiosity was going to be the death of him. He was sure of it.

"Nice. I didn't get to see it last time around." Jonah commented as he gazed at his new foreign surroundings. He looked completely out of his element and yet the man was also completely relaxed.

"Last time?" Ray echoed from where he stood further back by the console.

"A long story, which we will not be telling." Rip said quickly adding the last part resisting the urge to glare at Clarity as she went to interject.

"My coat suits you good." Jonah complimented with a nod of his head. He had always wondered what happened to that coat. Although Jonah honestly knew he shouldn't be surprised that Rip had been the one to have stolen it from him. Lord knows he had been admiring it since the day he first saw it.

"His coat?" Clarity echoed in surprise looking at Rip like she'd just won a prize pointing in between the two.

"What are you doing here, Jonah?" Rip questioned impatiently doing his best to ignore Clarity's stare.

"Collecting on a bounty, wetting my whistle, when your friends here got in a lot of trouble." Jonah answered him.

"We might've gotten into a barroom brawl back in town." Ray admitted with a wince.

"Well, they all did. I just played the piano. I'm not one for fist fights" Clarity informed with a smile.

"Well, that was entirely predictable." Rip replied sighingly because why couldn't everything run smoothly with this team for once?

"One of them poured lead into a member of the Stillwater gang." Jonah informed Rip.

"Mr. Rory." Rip guessed immediately his hands placed on the console.

"Snart, actually." Ray answered.

"Oh, that was gonna be my next guess." Rip sighed.

"This guy tried to kill Grey. Snart saved him." Jax said defensively.

"And brought this town a whole lot of hell in the bargain. Those boys you were trading hands with in the saloon they're all members of the Stillwater gang." Jonah told them.

"Why can't a gang ever be a bunch of good guys?" Ray questioned.

"Cause it sounds evil." Clarity instantly replied.

"Jeb Stillwater and his friends been raiding this town for the past three months. Stealing, robbing, killing."

"Raping?" Clarity wondered Eobard Thawne flashing in her mind a chill going down her spine. She quickly tried to push those thoughts away.

Rip shot her a look as if to say 'did you seriously just ask that?'

Jonah nodded in affirmation. "That too I'm afraid"

"Well, he'll have to go through us." Ray said with a nod.

"No, he won't. No doubt your your little ruckus has already placed the timeline at risk, to say nothing of potentially alerting the Hunters to our presence here." Rip berated.

"Sounds like someone's planning on busting out of town again." Jonah questioned Rip.

"Again?" Clarity questioned curiously.

"Leave it, Clarity" Rip told her sternly.

"Leaving already?" Mick asked walking in overhearing the word leave.

"No. No. Look, this town is being terrorized by the Stillwater gang. And I aim to do something about it." Ray protested putting his hat on.

"You "aim to"? You getting all native on us, Haircut?" Mick said amused.

"Look, we signed on to this mission-" Ray started turning to face Rip, but Rip cut him off.

"To stop Vandal Savage." Rip told him.

"To be heroes," Ray corrected. "And saving a town from a marauding gang of criminals that That is what heroes do." Ray said firmly.

"We have to help, Rip. We can't just leave now. Not until we fix things for this town." Clarity said shaking her head hoping he would see reason.

"Fine, go on. Get yourselves killed in the wild west. See if I care" Rip replied.

"Quite a posse of saints you're riding along with nowadays." Jonah said amused as he eyed Ray and Clarity.

"Trust me, I'm not that saintly" Mick told Jonah.

"It's getting dark soon. If you two want to talk to the sheriff we best be going before he retires for the night. Lord knows the man's a spook during these hours." Jonah noted.

"Let's ride" Clarity smiled placing her hat on her head walking out the door they came in.

"We didn't come back here with horses" Ray frowned following her.

"Jonah" Rip said the other man pausing in the doorway to face him looking at him wondering what he wanted.

"Please be careful" Rip requested. "Who knows how many warrants he has out for you"

"This isn't my first time dealin with the law. I'll be alright, but then again it's not like you really care." Jonah replied walking down the hall to catch up with Clarity and Ray.

"oh burn. Guess your buddy aint so saintly either" Mick chuckled.

Rip sighed striding back into his office attempting to ignore Mick's comment and get back to work.

-at the sheriff's office-

"Howdy. I'm Ray-John Wayne." Ray introduced himself with a slight nod, Clarity, Hex and himself walking into the sheriff's office Clarity hanging back with Jonah letting Ray take the lead.

"What do you want, ?" The sheriff questioned.

"Well, I, uh I reckon you could use another hand with the Stillwater gang." Ray answered.

"You boys have any experience with law enforcement?" The sheriff questioned.

"Well, I have a fair bit of experience fighting crime." Ray replied proudly.

"Congratulations, then." The sheriff replied.

"You're making me your deputy?" Ray questioned confused as a gold star was slapped into his palm fave down.

"Nope. Just made you the new sheriff." The now former sheriff said closing his bag walking towards the door.

"Excuse ?" Ray questioned stunned the star shaped badge in his hand suddenly feeling a lot heavier.

"Stillwater gang has been shooting up this town for months now. It's only by the grace of the good Lord that I'm not pushing up daisies myself. And I am done with pushing my luck."

"But you're the sheriff." Ray protested.

"I'd say now your the sheriff Ray" Clarity corrected as the old sheriff hopped on his horse and rode out of town.

"Congratulations."Jonah told him. "By the way, you might find a warrant or two out for me around these parts."

"Any for Rip?" Clarity wondered.

"Maybe one, two at most, he was always better than me at keeping a low profile. He was harder for folks to identify"Jonah answered making a gesture to his cheek.

"You know, we have stuff back on the ship that can fix your you know" Ray told him feeling awkward but figured it would be a nice offer.

"Fix what?" Jonah questioned an air of intimidation surrounding the cowboy.

"Yep. Nothing. Never mind." Ray said quickly rushing from the room.

"Jonah could I ask you something? about Rip?" Clarity questioned as the two fell back a few steps behind Ray.

"I reckon there ain't anything that would stop you from doing so" Jonah replied.

"Is Rip trustworthy?" Clarity questioned.

"Why'd you ask that?" Jonah questioned.

"Well, I've been travelling with him for a bit now and I still don't know much about him. You see, he's not the first time traveler i've met either. This whole time I haven't really been sure if I could trust him or if I even should. He's made some questionable calls, but he's always seemed to come through in the end despite it taking a little convincing from myself or other members of our team. Since you seem to have a history with him I was hoping that you could...offer me some advice on what you think I should do." Clarity explained.

"Rip's plans are never the greatest. He never trusts anyone, but himself to get the job done."

"So he liked working alone?" Clarity questioned for the first time wondering if she had been hindering him in his efforts to find Savage instead of helping him like she had thought she was doing.

"Until he got in over his head." Jonah grinned. "Rip doesn't trust anyone really, things like that takes time that the man never has. Rip enjoys being on the move. Ever since I met him he's been travelling. He's got a bit of a thirst for adventure. Don't let him fool you either he may seem like he won't break the rules, but he's one hell of a rebel" Jonah told her.

Clarity nodded in reply.

"As for you trusting him, I reckon that's up for you to decide. Just don't count on him being there when it matters the most. The minute it looks like he'll pay the price he'll turn tail and run before the battle even starts" Jonah told her with a frown.

-time skip the next day-

"Hey. Clarity if Stein is already getting information from the bartender and Todd's trying to find information in the prostitute house then why are we out here?" Jax questioned swatting at a mosquito that buzzed by his hat. He narrowly avoided stepping in a pile of cow dung lying in the road.

"Because other people might know more. The steelwater gang has horses and I'm betting they weren't there's through legal means." Clarity answered.

"So you think the scrawny stable boy is going to know something?" Snart questioned recalling the kid he had spotted earlier the day before near the stable.

"No, He'll be paid well to keep his mouth shut. We need to go straight for the rancher in town because I'm betting that's where they got their horses. That pen I saw coming into town was big enough to corral at least 12 horses, and yet it's almost as empty as a graveyard? It doesn't make a lick of sense, horse's don't just vanish like that and the pen looked to be in decent shape." Clarity said with a shake of her head.

"Woah there! I said woah! You dumb horse! Damnit!" A man could be heard cursing.

"Well, I think we found that rancher" Jax observed as the three walked up to the wooden circular pen.

A man had a lasso in his hand which was wrapped around a struggling horse's neck. The horse bit the rope and yanked hard pulling the man forwards the rope flying from his hands.

"Ouch" Snart muttered as the man hit the dirt face first unsettling the dust around him. He coughed and staggered up on his feet the wind having been knocked out of him. The horse neighed at him rearing up on it's hind legs knocking him back down and the man quickly rolled out under the fence before he got trampled by the creatures strong hooves.

"Hey! Man are you alright!?" Jax asked running over to his side holding out a hand. The man batted Jax's hand away in response.

"I'm fine son. I'm fine. That there is just a casualty of training a horse" the man answered."Nothing's wounded, but my pride" he said standing up dusting himself off. He walked away to get something to stop his slightly bleeding nose.

Clarity stared at the horse in the pen in awe, her blue eyes wide, a wistful smile upon her face. Clarity walked up to the fence placing her hands gingerly on the rough wood as she watched the horse gallop around the enclosed space. It's strong legs unsettling the dust as it ran. The rope tossed off towards the side of the enclosure the horse having gotten it off.

"Why is it's hair all curly? I thought horse's were supposed to be smooth and straight or something. Is it diseased?" Jax frowned confused walking up on Clarity's left side leaning on the rail.

"It's a curly horse , Jax, although where we're from their more commonly called Bakshir curlies or even North American Bakshir Curlies if you want a real mouthful to say. Although their not really from Bakshir no one really knows how they even got to America, but here these guys are roaming around. Next to the mustang their the most wild breed of horse in the west and just between you and me not to be unfair to all the other horses, but curlies are my favorite type of horse." Clarity explained.

"You know horse's, you have one hell of a fake western accent, you can shoot a six shooter like it's nothing, you like wearing boots almost as much as you love wearing heels, If I didn't know you as well as I do, I'd be fooled into thinking you were a country girl, Clarity" Snart drawled with a smile as he watched the horse with Clarity and Jax.

Clarity giggled. "Who ever said I was a city girl?" Clarity questioned back a secret smile on her face. Before Jax or Snart had any time to comment on what Clarity might have possibly insinuated about herself the rancher came back a clean rag in hand.

"She's a beauty ain't she?" The man questioned walking over to stand on Clarity's left outside the pen taking the rag wiping at his mouth where blood now dropped from his nose.

"She's gorgeous, her coat sure is different." Clarity replied with a nod in the horse's direction a far off look in her eyes as she stared at the horse.

"It's a shame that she's the only steed I've got left. Damned Stillwater gang takes whatever they please. The only reason they didn't take her as well was because she was too wild for them to handle. She's got a free spirit that one" The rancher informed them. "Hard as hell to reign her in" He sighed.

"Would you like a hand training her? I had a horse similar to her when I was a girl. If there's one horse I'm a near expert at training it would be a curly" Clarity offered. The man looked her up and down a bit quizzically confusion evident in his form.

"You? A woman?" He questioned a bit put off.

"Just give me one try. I can guarantee I'll be riding her around this space within the next hour." Clarity proposed.

"What do you want in exchange? I ain't got the money to pay you anything with my herd down to just the one" The man questioned still dabbing at the blood as he looked warily back at the horse who had stopped running and now just stood grazing at the ground. Mind you he wasn't scared of the damned thing, he just wasn't too eager to get his ass kicked again by the mare.

"You can pay her by giving us whatever information you have on the Stillwater gang. You know their horses and the terrain around these parts. Any helpful information you can muster will help us catch these bastards and put them in the ground" Snart said finally speaking up.

"If all goes well we'll return your horses to you after we catch them" Jax added in an effort to help convince the man.

"You've got yourself a bargain" The rancher agreed shaking Snart's hand nodding at Clarity to go ahead.

"I'll stick around and help, Clarity" Jax told Snart who nodded shoving his hands into his pockets walking off with the ranger to go find a map.

Clarity swung herself over the fence and landed in the pen. She carefully picked up the lasso and began wrapping it in a circle. Once she had it fixed she took a deep breath walking forwards a few steps. The horse's head snapped upwards and Clarity quickly put her hands up.

"Hey, Girl...easy. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just here to...to orient you into your new lifestyle. Now I know you probably miss your old one, but I promise this one will be just as good. If anything, you'll get lots more love and care for all the hard work you do" Clarity said trying to soothe the horse whose gaze was firmly on the lasso.

"Clarity, are you sure you know what you're doing? It looks like she's gettin real pissed" Jax worried.

"Positive, don't worry, Jax. It's been a while, since I've done this, but I still remember the basics. Despite my love for technology, I'm still a country girl at heart." Clarity answered him never looking away from the curly haired horse in front of her.

Clarity kept her breathing calm and narrowed her eyes concentrating. She lifted the lasso and started twirling it above her head. She watched the horses hooves carefully. When it snorted menacingly and raised it's front right hoof Clarity flicked her wrist and lassoed the horse's ankle pulling the rope so it tightened around the appendage instantly. The horse broke into a run trying to shake it off and Clarity dug her boots into the ground keeping a tight hold on the rope as she tugged on it carefully making sure she didn't use her powers.

She carefully circled around to behind the horse once she had gotten close to it's side and pulled as hard as she could forcing it's right leg to bend up off the ground. The horse let out a distressed neigh. Clarity placed her left hand lightly on it's back and pushed on it guiding the horse to lay on the ground. Clarity then tightly gripped at it's mane with the same hand and tugged forcing the horse to lay down. The horse stared up at her bug-eyed and scared going somewhat docile.

Clarity smiled softly down at it and slowly loosened the lasso taking it off the horses hoof. She lightly stroked the horses mane in an attempt to soothe the scared creature. She almost felt like this was the same horse she had as a girl as she curled her fingers into it's mane feeling the horses curly hair sift between her fingers.

*flashback*

A 5 year old Clarity smiled as she brushed her horses curly mane. She had to use two hands to hold on to the soap filled brush as she struggled to fit her small hands around the slightly chipped wooden handle. If the horse was not lying down on it's side then Clarity would not be able to so much as reach it's mane because of her short height.

"Does that feel nice Sonic?" Clarity questioned as she placed the brush aside taking a towel beginning to dry it's curly locks. The horse gave a snort in reply and Clarity smiled.

"It always feels good when I wash my hair too, although the water's always cold and sometimes it doesn't come out of the faucet when mommy wants it too, so she just brushes my hair and wipes me with a towel to try to get the dirt off, but that's okay. It makes the water feel even better when we do have it." Clarity chatted to her horse.

"Do you like my hair, Sonic?" Clarity questioned showing off her messily braided pig tails. "Daddy did it for me today because he was home and he wasn't away! I love it when Daddy's home Sonic. He's been away for forever! I feel so much safer when Daddy's around. Do you think that's because he works for the army or because he's my dad?"

The horse gave a small neigh.

"You're right. It's just cause he's my dad. But guess what else!? Mommy is going to teach me to play piano just like her! That way when I grow up I get to be all soph...soficateded just like her! Hey that gives me an idea! Do you want to have pretty hair like me today Sonic? I bet you do!" Clarity smiled beginning to try and braid her horses hair. The braid was a little sloppy but she had managed a pretty decent braid for a mere five year old.

"There now we both get to be pretty." Clarity gasped excitedly jumping up from her seated position as she saw her father approaching carrying a saddle under one arm. "Sonic! I forgot! I forgot! Daddy said we're both big enough to ride now! So he's going to teach us today before he has to go away again! Aren't you exciteded? I'm super exciteded to ride you!" Clarity smiled.

"Hold on there sparky girl. Don't go bouncing round the place just yet. You've still got to show me you can balance yourself on the horse, first" Clarity's father spoke kindly down to his hyper with excitement daughter. He made a sound and Sonic obediently obeyed standing up. He placed the saddle on the horse securing it tightly, but not so tightly the horse would be injured.

"Sorry, Daddy. I can't help it. You know I'm like a bunny on a sugar high when I'm excited" Clarity grinned making her father chuckle.

"I know full well" He replied lifting Clarity up as she giggled placing her gently on the horse.

"Now, you laid Sonic down for a good while. That's good. Horses don't like to be laid down. Feels unnatural to them. Makes them trust you when they leave their underbelly's all exposed like that you understand?" Her father questioned.

"Yes, sir" Clarity said enraptured with her father's every word soaking in as much of this time as she could because she knew he had to go away again soon.

"Drop the sir, lightning bug I get enough of that at work" Her father told her and clarity kissed her father's cheek as an apology almost falling of the horse because of how far she had leaned.

"Careful now, Clarity. Don't lean so much it's a long way down and it'll hurt when you fall" Her father advised righting her once again.

"I'll still pick myself up if I do. I'm tough cause I'm a Springs!" Clarity said proudly.

"Right you are, but still best not risk it. Your mother still isn't sure you're ready yet. You want to prove her wrong right?" Her father questioned. Clarity nodded in reply.

"Alright now here's what you're gonna do..."

*end flashback*

Clarity loosened her grip on the horses mane and let it lay upright shaking herself out of her memory with a blink. She swung herself over settling herself on the horses back clinging tightly to it's mane as it fully stood. It started out at a slow gallop, but quickly started to buck and thrash. Clarity hung on for a minute before she lost her grip and she got thrown off the horse flying into the fence falling to the dirt ground below.

"Clarity!" Jax panicked racing around the outside of the fence to her leaning over towards her. "Are you okay? Give me your hand your done. This was cool and everything, but you're really going to get yourself hurt." Jax told her reaching his right hand out toward her. He hadn't realized how dangerous training a horse could be.

"No...I'm not quitting Jax. That's the easy way, and a Springs never takes the easy way out." Clarity denied bravely picking herself up off the ground locking her eyes with the horse as the dust swirled between them. Clarity walked towards the horse making sure it wouldn't evade her. She stroked it's muzzle lightly which it allowed before she snaked her hands back up towards it's mane and swung herself back on.

The horse picked up speed and this time ran around the circle. "Jax open the gate" Clarity told him.

"What?" Jax questioned back confused.

"Please just open it" Clarity told him tightening her grip on the horses mane. Jax opened the gate and the horse galloped straight out of it. The horse ran straight out of town towards the field galloping to it's heart's content. "Woah! Woah stop girl!" Clarity said tugging on the horses mane. The horses obeyed coming to a halt. Clarity squinted and gasped as she felt a mass of people coming in the town's direction.

"Oh no..." Clarity whispered. "Cmon girl we gotta go back now. Let's see how fast you can run okay?" Clarity questioned and the horse neighed in agreement taking off clarity reaching up just in time to secure her hat back on her head before it flew off.

"Oh thank God..." Jax breathed out once Clarity returned.

"Don't celebrate yet. They're almost here. I would've Glitched to get back here sooner, but I didn't want to freak out the horse." Clarity explained.

"They?" Snart questioned tucking a map in his jacket pocket.

"The Stillwater gang" The rancher scowled.

"You got a shot gun?" Snart questioned the rancher.

"Yes, but I'm a rotten shot" The man said passing him his gun and some ammo.

"I'm not" Snart replied running into a building to get to higher ground and cover palmers dumb sheriff ass.

"One of mine is this here town's gonna pay." Jebb Still water said as he rode into town his gang firing shots into the air. Ray stepped out into the middle of the street. Clarity and Jax went to stand beside Mick distancing themselves from the horse pen not wanting to stick out.

"Now, who the hell are you supposed to be?" Jebb questioned.

"John Wayne Salvation's new sheriff. And this here town is under my protection.

"Well, you being new and all, you don't know about the arrangement that we got. See, me and my boys, we ride into town, we take whatever we want.

"In exchange for what?" Ray questioned.

"Not killing nobody.

"Well, that sounds reasonable and all, but arrangement's over.

"Arrangement's over, boys." Jebb chuckled back at his gang echoing Ray's words. " They teach you numbers where it is you're from? 'Cause the way I see it, there's only one of you and a whole mess of us." Stillwater boasted hopping off his horse pulling out his gun. As if on cue Snart shot the gun out of stillwater's hand.

"You get out of town, and you don't come back, or the next bullet goes in your eye. I got sharpshooters all around. You really want to test me?" Ray challenged.

"Let's ride, boys." Still water said and his gang rose out of town, but not before Clarity had got a glimpse of the state of their horses. The poor horses were being tortured by the cowboys metal spurs which dug harshly into their sides.

"Hyah!" Jax cheered doing a little jump.

Everyone applauded Ray save for Clarity who was too lost in thought worrying about those horses.

"Nice, Haircut." Mick praised.

-back on the waverider-

"Dude, that was badass." Jax said excitedly.

"Let's not oversell it." Snart denied a bit pissed that Palmer had gotten all the glory for his perfect shot.

"Running a bad guy out of town's always been - on my bucket list." Ray smiled.

""Bucket list"?" Jonah echoed unfamiliar with the term.

"A list of things one hopes to accomplish before they die." Stein explained.

"Well, you better hope it's a real short list, String Bean." Jonah told him.

"We can handle the Stillwater gang." Ray told him.

"Well, you're all just tearing up the 1870s, aren't you?" Rip questioned.

"You would be too if you...I don't know stepped foot off the ship for a few minutes" Clarity replied.

"I didn't mean it as a good thing, Clarity. Actually, I meant it as quite the opposite." Rip explained still annoyed at her for bringing Jonah here.

"Stillwater and his gang's like a hornets' nest, and your friends here keep poking at it." Jonah told Rip as he jabbed his finger into Jax's chest.

"They saved the town from being raided, man." Jax said defensively.

"Today, but what about tomorrow or the day after that? For a bunch of time travelers, you don't seem to understand the future much.  
The day will come when you'll all leave and Salvation will end up like Calvert."

"What's a Calvert?" Mick questioned intrigued.

"A closed matter. A word, Mr. Hex?"

Clarity went to interject , but Rip held up a hand.

"Please, Clarity, just don't. I believe you've all done enough for one day don't you agree?" Rip questioned walking out into the hallway Jonah following after him.

"Well, now I definitely want to know what a Calvert is." Mick stated.

"Then it's a good thing we have access to a supercomputer. Gideon?" Stein inquired.

"I'm afraid the Captain has forbidden me from revealing-" Gideon began.

"Gideon. I'm asking" Clarity told the computer.

"Very well, Clarity. Calvert was a town in Oklahoma circa 1868." Gideon explained obeying her creator.

"Was"? Jax echoed. Everyone shared a look.  
This already didn't sound good.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Hey guys! So so so so so times about a million times sorry for a super long wait. It's been over a month I am the worst author in existence! I'm a senior in highschool and it's fourth quarter and I'm very stressed out about school work and I haven't had much Writing time as a result. Also I was very unsure of where I wanted Clarity to go for this chapter so I decided to just do something Original and stray from the episode a little. You like it when I do that don't you? I hope you do. Also the chapter after the next chapter will be the pilgrim episode which I am extremely excited for! I have been planning that chapter out for ages upon ages. Okay well anyways here are some questions for you guys to answer if you wouldn't mind.

1\. How did you feel while reading this chapter and what made you feel this way?

2\. What did you think of Clarity's flashback?

3\. What did you think of Clarity's talk with Jonah?

4\. Who are you shipping Clarity with and why? Has your ship changed? Why or why not? (I know I ask this question a lot, but I feel like it's a very important question to ask)

5\. Do you think Clarity's a city girl, a country girl, or both. Please explain why you think this.

6\. What do you want to know most about Clarity? Or even know more of about Clarity?

7\. Who do you want to see Clarity interact with the most next chapter and why?

8\. What legend do you want to see die most in finale and why?

9\. What age do you want Clarity to be in the pilgrim episode and why?

10\. Describe Clarity in one sentence.

11\. What does Clarity, this book, or both mean to you?

12\. Anything else you would like to ask, rant or tell me!


	25. Ch 23: Guns N' Horses

"You know, stealing's against the law. And the sheriff of these here parts." Ray began Rip and Clarity standing with him in the doorway blocking Martin's path.

"Can't have ya breakin the law doc" Clarity said finishing Ray's sentence taking off her hat.

"How did you know I was appropriating this medicine?" Stein questioned though he had a suspecting idea.

"That was my fault, Professor." Gideon apologized.

"Et tu, Gideon? I suppose this is going to earn me a lecture on the perils of upsetting the timeline by introducing futuristic medicine to the 19th century." Martin said walking over to the metal table placing the clear vial in a case picking it up turning to face Rip.

"Well, it seems you've already given it to yourself." Rip replied his hands in his pockets.

"Except this isn't futuristic medicine. I've had Gideon fabricate simple streptomycin for me.  
Excuse me." Martin said walking out of the medbay past the trio.

"Which won't be used in medical treatments for another 70 years." Ray pointed out him and Clarity following quickly behind.

"This is about a boy in town who's dying of an easily curable disease. Just as you and Miss Springs couldn't turn your backs on Jeb Stillwater and his gang, I can't turn mine on this boy and his mother." Stein replied walking at a brisk pace down the hall. Rip rubbed at his forehead with his thumb as he sucked in a breath preparing his own argument. While yes he wasn't opposed to trying to help the boy he was against using medicine unsuitable to the time period. Who knows what disasters that could cause.

"Except Dr. Palmer and Miss Springs are using 19th-century technology to deal with Stillwater, whereas you" Rip started to deny trying to convince Martin to stop this ridiculous plan of his his hands clasped together as he pointed at the older man.

"Just spare me the lecture, Captain Hunter.  
You, of all people" Martin replied clearly done listening to anything Rip Hunter had to say about the matter. He had some nerve trying to convince him not to intervene.

"This isn't about the mission, Martin!" Rip exclaimed growing frustrated. Why would no one on this team ever listen to him!?

"Do you not recall happened when left a bit of his suit back in 1975 and nearly destroyed Central City?" Rip inquired.

"That was an accident." Ray interjected, him and Clarity still following behind.

"Which wasn't even completely your fault" Clarity added still blaming herself for not sensing the itsy bitsy piece of his suit beforehand. Maybe then Carter wouldn't have died.

"I'm not talking about our mission or 's technological gaffe. Calvert that town clearly holds some emotional resonance for you, judging from the looks you've been exchanging with ." Stein told him standing his ground turning to face the Captain once more.

"How do you know it's a town? I strictly forbade Gideon from telling any of you anything about it" Rip denied as he looked at the three of them in confusion.

"Guess she doesn't want you hiding things from your crew" Clarity replied crossing her arms.

Rip looked at her once again wondering why Gideon had obeyed her those couple of times before when he had given none of them any command over the Ai. Was it possible that Gideon had merely listened to Clarity's orders again? But if so why? Or more importantly how? It confused him even now.

"I'm not trying to hide anything, Clarity! I'm trying to avoid talking about any of this. Which you would understand if you had the capacity of picking up on any form of a social cue." Rip replied his voice slightly raised as he glared.

"According to Jonah, when things were about to get rough you ran away and never looked back. Seems like you never stopped, since you won't so much as step foot off this ship. So, Rip, what is it about this stunning free spirited era that your running from and What does it have to do with Calvert?" Clarity replied doing her best to keep her voice steady, but Rip's comment had succeeded in wounding her slightly. She inwardly flinched.

"You talked to Jonah?" Rip questioned his voice softening due to his surprise. "About me...? Why would you..."

"Oh cmon Rip. It's not like you were ever going to tell me anything. You just said it yourself. You've been avoiding talking about it and I had to fill my curiosity somehow. You know so much about all of us. Isn't it only fair that we get to know at least one thing about you!?" Clarity inquired allowing herself just the tiniest bit of hope that he would open up just a bit.

"Gideon?" Stein questioned wishing to back up Clarity in her argument. She was right of course. They barely knew anything about him. It was time the Captain came clean. About at least this one thing.

"Calvert, Oklahoma what happened to you there, Rip?" Ray pressed wanting to know the answer almost as much as Clarity.

"And why is it so important to you?" Stein asked pointedly staring him down. Rip walked over to the screen his gaze transfixed on the images before him. All the memories coming flooding back as if it were just yesterday.

"Because the past is prologue." Rip sighed as he looked at the screen unable to tear his gaze away from it. He forced himself to turn away for fear he would never stop looking at the town.

"It's not uncommon for criminal posses such as 's to sack and pillage towns which they find uncooperative." Rip started to explain. If Clarity already had Jonah's side of the story he might as well give her his as well. She, as well as the rest of the team, already had a rather dim view of him with all the lies and close calls that had occurred, since this mission began. She -They, the team, deserved at least some truth, Rip, supposed. He just wished this story didn't pain him, so much. He could already feel his regret welling up inside of him.

"So Stillwater's done this before?" Stein questioned wanting to keep him talking now that he started.

"In the case of Calvert, it was Quentin Turnbull's doing. But it was my fault." Rip admitted raising his chin as he spoke the last part of his sentence. It was his fault, how he wished that he had just stayed until morning, but then history would have been altered and he would have lost Miranda and never had Jonas. The sacrifice his wife had made for him, giving up her place as a time master would have meant nothing and he couldn't have let that happen.

"Your fault?" Clarity questioned cocking her head to the side.

"I'd come to Calvert on a mission from the Time Masters. This was years before my son Jonas was born." Rip explained further doing his best shut out any emotions he felt within his voice. Uttering his son's name along with recounting Calvert were not a good mix. Both were extremely painful memories that made his heart clench.

"Jonas...Did you name your son after Hex?" Ray questioned. Clarity's eyes widened a bit at that. Ray was right. Change the last letter from an H to an S making it more era appropriate and they had the same name. Jonah and Rip really were best friends if Rip named his kid after him.

"After my mission was completed, I felt unable to leave. I'd grown so attached to this era, a victim of time drift. What I originally thought you were experiencing before I found out about the amnesia" Rip told Clarity who nodded slightly remembering when he had originally told her the phrase.

"But obviously you left at some point." Martin surmised intrigued by Rip's story. It wasn't often they got to know something new about him.

"Left? I had to tear myself away from the time period for fear that I would never see my then-future wife, Miranda, ever again."Rip said sitting down on a crate crossing his legs.

Clarity walked over to him and placed her hand lightly on his right shoulder in concern. Rip let out a shaky sigh, as his emotions whirled inside of him, the mere anguish striking at him with no respite in sight. He clapped his hands together lightly in, an attempt to wake himself up and forbid himself from getting lost in the memories of Calvert.

He resisted his first instinct to shake Clarity's hand off his shoulder. He wasn't used to physical contact with anyone save those closest to him. Jonas, Miranda, his mother, and Druce on certain special occasions. It was a really short list. Although upon his second examination, he found himself somewhat thankful for her hand being there. It grounded him a bit, quelled his ceaselessly churning emotions enough for him to speak again.

"Turnbull attacked Calvert the very next day." Rip admitted his fist clenching. Clarity bit her bottom lip now feeling guilty that she had pressed him so much. She squeezed his shoulder as she looked down at him.

"So you can understand why I must act." Martin told him Rip's story doing nothing to change his mind, however Martin was genuinely pleased to know something else about Rip.

"No, Martin, I don't. As I said before, this is advanced medicine unsuitable to the period, to say nothing of what this boy's survival might do to the timeline." Rip said rising from his seat Clarity's hand glitching through him falling to her side as she stared after him standing next to the crate.

"Be that as it may, I refuse to live with the regret I see on your face right now." Martin replied walking off the waverider case of medicine in hand.

"The information Mr. Stein got from the barkeep and the information girly here got from that rancher cheapskate paid out. I know where the Stillwater gang's holed up." Jonah said walking in the room just as Stein left.

"All right. Let's ride. Up high." Ray said holding up his hand. Clarity skipped over to him and high fived Ray before he had a chance to lower his hand. He smiled back at her thankful for the save. He hated when people left him hanging. Which happened far too often in his opinion.

"You coming, Rip?" Jonah questioned. In response the time master gave the subtlest shake of his head.

"That's what I thought." Jonah scowled walking off the ship.

"Want me to bring you back something? Wishbone? Tumbleweed? Lucky horseshoe?" Clarity questioned pausing in the doorway turning to Rip hoping to lift his spirits just a tad so he wouldn't be left alone in misery.

"No, one surprise brought on this ship by you was enough." Rip replied his tone clipped clearly conveying that he was not at all in the mood for Clarity's antics right now. Clarity nodded walking off the ship frowning as Rip immediately shut the door behind her and it cloaked itself. Clarity wouldn't have so much as known it was there if she couldn't feel the ship's blaring futuristic hum.

"Rip still being a shut in?" Jax questioned Clarity as she walked over to where Jax, Mick, Jonah and Ray stood circled under the shade of a nearby tree.

" 'Fraid so, Jax" Clarity replied.

"Let the Englishman rot in that tin can. He doesn't know what he's missin Sparky." Mick told her sipping a beer that Gideon had made him.

"Speaking of missing where are Snart and Todd? I know they're not with Sara and Kendra" Ray questioned.

"Where are the girls at anyways?" Jax questioned.

"Kendra wanted to go on a walkabout and Sara decided to go with her." Ray answered.

"Who cares where the women are at right now. As we stand this posse ain't big enough to take on Stillwater and his gang. We need those two other fellas, three of us ain't going to be enough. It'll be gettin dark soon so we better get them boys and head out quick" Jonah said interrupting them. "He won't be expecting a nighttime ambush"

"They walked off that way a while ago" Jax said nodding off in the opposite direction of town.

"That way? You sure bout that? Nothin out that way, but trees and a mass of wheat grass" Jonah frowned.

"I'll go get them. You guys go find us some horses, if we walk on foot it'll take all night" Clarity replied waving a hand at the boys.

"You sure you wanna do that, Sparky?" Mick questioned a sort of warning in his voice.

"Why not? Someone has to go get them" Clarity replied walking off in the direction Jax had pointed.

Once she was sure she was a far enough distance away from Jonah she focused her powers her eyes glowing searching for the electricity that Snart and Todd's bodies naturally produced. It took her a few seconds, but she found them easily enough. They were somewhere in the wheat grass.

Clarity walked into the tall wheat grass pushing through the blades of gold straw with her hands not wanting to risk accidentally setting the tall dry grass on fire if she used her powers and glitched straight to their location. As Clarity neared where the two were she started hearing a groan from a voice that was clearly Snart's. Fearing that the thief might have gotten bitten by a rattlesnake hiding in the grass Clarity broke into a run frantically pushing at the slightly itchy plants in her path.

Once she finally found the two she froze her mouth dropping open. Her eyes widened and lightning crackled intensely in her cheeks as she blushed madly. Both men were lying on the ground among flattened blades of wheat. They were both shirtless, and pantless, and Clarity was thankful that they had not yet removed their boxers. The two were kissing passionately as they grinded their lower bodies against each other. Clarity spun around so her back was facing the pair making a little eep noise alerting both men to her prescience.

Snart tore himself away from the kiss and both men stared at her. Todd in horror and Snart in surprise, but the thief quickly schooled his expression.

"My, My Glitch. I didn't expect you to be the peeping Tom type" Snart drawled sitting up as Todd got off him cautiously his eyes transfixed on Clarity.

"I-I-uh- u-um..." Clarity stuttered out completely flustered still facing away from the two.

"Relax, I'm only teasing. Did you like the show?" Snart questioned brushing the grass off his slightly sweaty upper torso.

"S-show? I-I didn't...I d-didn't s-see a-anything. I m-mean I-I S-Saw, b-but I-I w-wasn't watching o-or a-anything"Clarity stuttered nervously.

"Flick? Are you okay?" Todd asked in concern never having her her stutter so much even since he had first met her.

Clarity hummed. "O-okay? Y-yeah i-I'm o-okay! Why w-wouldn't I b-be?" Clarity stuttered.

"Your stuttering and you just caught us doing the deed" Todd replied surprised that he himself was not freaking out about getting caught with another man. If he had been back in the 40's and it had been Amaya or Courtney in Clarity's place he would have been terrified, but for some reason he wasn't. Maybe it was because he knew that Clarity wouldn't shun him for this. That she accepted him for this part of himself, that her seeing him with another man in such an intimate way wasn't a problem because of that acceptance.

"Your acting like it's illegal" Snart told him amusement in his tone.

"It is in my time" Todd replied as he pulled on his shirt tossing Snart his pants.

"Oh, is that why I found this so fun?" Snart questioned flashing a smile.

"Your freaking flick out" Todd said nodding to Clarity.

"She should just be thankful we both didn't have our pants off and she didn't catch you thrusting-"

"Oh no-no-no-nope! That is a no! No! I do not need to hear that! Oh my god! Why did you guys decide to do...do it! in the wheat grass!?" Clarity exclaimed her voice getting high and squeaky because of her nerves her hands flying over her ears her eyes squeezing shut trying to purge the mental image from her mind.

"The better question is why not do it in the wheat grass? No one's around to see or hear anything in here." Snart replied calmly.

"I get that, but why'd you two even...I mean how did...I thought you were straight" Clarity frowned turning to Leonard slowly uncovering her ears cautiously still blushing.

"No, I'm pansexual same as you" Snart told her.

"H-how d-did you...?" Clarity asked unsure as how the thief found out about her sexual orientation. She was sure she had never told him.

"You don't seem like the type of woman that would turn down a person because of anything gender related, just like Barry isn't as straight as he seems. Like I've told you before, Glitch, I make it a habit to know my enemies. That includes their sexual preference because that can be heavily exploited" Snart told her a devious glint in his eyes.

"Like that time with cisco?" Clarity questioned.

"Yes, exactly like that time with Cisco" Snart replied standing up slipping his pants on.

"So, Why'd you come looking for us?" Todd asked as he zipped up his fly.

"Oh, right! we're uh going after the Stillwater gang now. Ambushing them at nightfall. We needed you guys" Clarity explained.

"Well, I'd hate to miss a shoot out after a nice make-out. Cmon you two. We shouldn't keep them waiting any longer or they'll think something's up." Snart said slipping his boots back on Todd doing the same. Snart putting on his hat as they walked through the tall grass.

"Couldn't you two have...hung a sock? Or a hat? Some kind of warning?" Clarity questioned rubbing at her eyes.

"One we're in a field. There's no where to hang anything and two we weren't exactly expecting to be interrupted, Clarity" Todd told her.

"How did you two end up in here..doing that... anyways?" Clarity asked.

"I felt world war 2 over here checking me out back at the saloon, I called him out on it and cornered him after we went back to the waverider after I shot that assholes gun out of his hand, we went outside with Mick for some beers to wait until something worth our attention happened, a few sex stories later him and I were heading out to the wheat grass to get down and dirty in the old west." Snart explained as the three finally emerged from the grass walking over to the group.

"Oh, Good you found them" Ray grinned none the wiser about what Clarity had walked in on.

"Heh, bet that's not all she found" Mick chuckled as Clarity gave him a discreet shocking with her powers trying desperately to keep herself from blushing and showing her powers. Mick's earlier warning now making sense.

"What do you mean?" Ray questioned completely lost not understanding.

"Nothing, don't strain that big brain of yours haircut." Mick replied as Jax snickered. The teen understanding what mick had been insinuating.

"Can we get moving already? I want to get this over with" Snart said hopping onto a gray stead.

"So we can play later?" Todd inquired raising a brow getting on his dark brown horse.

"Oh, man you better be talking about a game of cards." Jax frowned making a face as he swung himself on his own horse. Everyone got saddled up and started a slow gallop in the direction of Stillwater's campsite. Jonah led the way with Clarity beside him as she rode expertly the rest struggling a bit.

"Trust the horse Jax. Ease up on the reigns. He doesn't want to bump into a tree anymore than you do." Clarity called back to the struggling half of firestorm.

"How are you doing that so well?" Todd complained as his horse had somehow gotten turned around and was now walking backwards.

"I've been riding since I was little. Now nudge his side with your feet. There see? Now keep your feet in the stirrups or you'll confuse the poor guy again. You keep nudging him" Clarity told Todd as his horse turned around and went straight.

"Hmph can't believe I'm going after Stillwater with folks who can barely ride. We're gonna get slaughtered" Jonah remarked.

"We're better at shooting than riding" Snart replied a bit defensively.

"We could've used Sara on this roundup." Mick commented.

"Another lady? You crazy? Isn't one bad enough?" Jonah questioned.

"This lady's actually one hell of a shot" Jax said nodding in Clarity's direction.

"I'm not that good Jax...I've just had practice. I was six when I learned to shoot" Clarity said lightly rubbing her forehead thinking back.

*flashback*

"Alright that's it. Hold her steady now." Clarity's father said as he kneeled next to his six year old daughter his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Clarity held a six shooter in her small hands. She struggled to hold the item up in front of her and had to use both hands to hold it.

"Good..that's good, Clarity. Real good sweetheart" her father encouraged poking her on the nose making her giggle.

"Really Daddy?I'm doing good?" She questioned overjoyed to be impressing her father.

"You sure are sparky girl. Now, you see that lil switch thing on this side?" He father asked pointing to a spot on the gun.

Clarity cocked her head to the side and twisted the gun horizontally to get a better look at it.

"The weird piece that looks kinda pointy?" Clarity questioned.

Her father smiled at her description. "Yeah that's the one. It's called the safety. It won't let the gun fire if it's clicked on like that you see? Try pulling the trigger" Her father told her righting the gun so it was right side up again.

Clarity pulled the trigger a few times and she was relieved when nothing happened. She didn't have the courage to tell her father that she was scared to shoot one. The loud booming noise spooked her as much as Sonic and she didn't really fancy the idea of killin nobody.

"Nothing happened...huh" Clarity said slightly amazed in awe of the safety switch. Her father smiled down at her amazed look. His child was certainly a curious one and he was thankful for it. Clarity didn't seem as excited about this as she had been with learning to ride, but that won't be anything some of his signature strawberry topped chocolate chip pancakes wouldn't fix tomorrow morning.

He walked over to the fence momentarily leaving Clarity's side and placed three coors beer cans on top of the beam of the rickety wooden fence lining them up in a row before walking back over to Clarity.

"Okay, Clarity, now it's time to really focus. Can you do that for me?" Her father questioned bending down again.

"Yes, sir" Clarity answered.

"What have I told you about calling me that?" He father questioned.

"Not too...sorry daddy. Mommy get's mad with me when I don't use my manners. She's teaching me how to be civeyesd. She thinks it'll help at school" Clarity said mispronouncing the word civilized looking down at her boots.

"That girl still picking on you?" Her father questioned.

Clarity bit her bottom lip and nodded lowering the gun to her side, her blue eyes transfixed on her boots, tears pricking at her eyes. Clarity's father looked at his daughter in concern anger festering in his chest wishing to hurt whoever had harmed his baby girl. However hurting the one who did this too her wasn't the priority for the army man at the moment. It was getting his little girl's spirits back up.

"Chin up sweetheart. Girls like that don't make it very far in life. She doesn't have that spark in her like you do." Her father said moving so he was kneeling in front of his daughter. He put his finger under her chin and forced her to look up.

"Is there something wrong with me? If I'm different from her?" Clarity asked.

"No! Damnit no Clarity. There's nothing wrong with...with being a little different. You think everyone in town likes me? No, they don't because that's not how this world works. Now I wish that I could tell you something different, but I won't lie to you. This world is tough and mean like that bully girl who gives you trouble. It's gonna try and put you in a little box and beat you down while your inside of it, but you can't let that happen. Alright? You keep that spark in you shining bright as them stars up there." His father told her. Clarity smiled brightly wiping at her eyes with her left hand.

"You give really good speeches Daddy. Someday I wanna be a good speech giverer just like you!" Clarity boasted. Her father chuckled.

"Maybe when your older. Now let's focus sugarplum. I'm supposed to be teaching you to shoot remember?" Her father inquired.

"Oh yeah..." Clarity giggled.

"Now aim the gun at the can on the left." Her father said pointing. Clarity nodded and planted her feet firmly digging her boots into the ground as she shakily moved the gun to face the can her heart racing.

"Alright, now click the safety off"

"O-off?"

"That's what I said" Her father replied watching as Clarity clicked the safety off.

"Good, now draw the piece that sticks out the back towards yourself. Use your thumbs and keep the gun where your pointing it" Her father told her. Clarity struggled to reach her thumbs up to it, but she did after a few minutes of struggling.

"Now place your shooter finger on the trigger but don't pull yet. Just hover it. Like your touching a butterfly wing" Her father told her watching her closely.

"Atta girl. Now go ahead and pull the trigger, but-" Clarity's father didn't get the chance to finish as she pulled the trigger. The bullet flew out of the barrel and the gun flew back into Clarity's forehead harshly knocking her onto her back. Her head slammed back into a rock and black dots swam in her vision everything blurring slightly. The six year old now had a wound on her forehead and it was starting to bleed blood trickling down her face. Clarity dropped the still smoking gun on the grass beside her. She moved her hands to her forehead tears already streaming down her face as she sobbed from the pain.

"Nicholas Logan Springs! That better not be a gunshot I just heard!" Clarity's mother yelled from the porch, but froze as she heard her daughters cry's. "Clarity!? Oh my lord!" Her mother panicked bolting off the porch sprinting over to her daughter skidding to her knees beside her cupping her face.

"Damnit Nicholas! I told you she wasn't ready!" Clarity's mother snapped anger in her eyes as she pulled Clarity into her lap trying to console her.

"I-I'm Sorry..." Clarity cried.

"It's not your fault, sweetie. It was an accident. You mother's hollering at me not you." Her father replied soothingly taking off his shirt already dabbing at her forehead to try and stop the bleeding so he could see the wound better.

"It's alright, Clarity. Mommy's here. Mommy's right here. You poor thing..." Her mother cooed gently.

"Your not yelling at me anymore?" Clarity's father asked his wife in surprise.

"Oh I can holler at you later. We've got to get this tended to...I hope she doesn't get a scar on her forehead...then all them girls will have another thing to pick on her for" Clarity's mother frowned smoothing out Clarity's hair.

"She'll be all right, Constance. It's not deep enough to scar. Our girl's a tough one"

"She wouldn't be hurt in the first place if you hadn't tried to teach her" her mother stubbornly replied picking Clarity up carrying her towards the house.

"She needs to learn! You coddle her too much. Learning to shoot builds confidence and she needs a hell a lot of that. She barely talks to anybody except for us, and I'm not even sure that she can. It's not healthy and it ain't doing her any good now. Are you just going to let her get walked all over for the rest of her life?" Her father questioned throwing his hat down on the porch in anger.

"To keep her safe from accidents like this? Hell yes, I will Nick"

"Connie, you can't protect her forever. Not even from herself, just like you can't protect me from the decisions I make. You worry yourself to death over the two of us and that's not healthy either." Her father told her mother.

"If that's the case I'll just have die trying to protect her, even if she kills me" her mother replied carrying Clarity to the bathroom to treat her head wound. Her father sighed...

*end flashback*

Clarity was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard Ray speak after a while of riding in silence.

"Just remember, we're here to arrest Stillwater, not kill him." Ray reminded.

"He always this much of a stick in the mud?" Jonah questioned.

"Yes." Snart answered.

A few minutes of riding more and they had arrived at Stillwater's camp.

"Oh, damn." A member of Stillwater's gang said as the legends came riding into their camp. Mick jumping off his horse body slamming the poor guy to the ground making him drop his shotgun.

"These boys got some stones." Stillwater said as his gang opened fire on the legends who rode around the camp fighting different members of his gang. Jonah and Mick getting into fist fights on the ground as Jax, Todd and Snart, gave them cover fire. Clarity went about freeing as many horses as she could get her hands on. Her heart clenching in pain as she saw the wounds on their sides. She hoped they were all smart enough to either find a safe place to go or make their way back to the rancher on their own. She wouldn't be able to guide them all out in this madness. Setting them free was the best she could do.

"Hey! You filthy bitch! Get the hell away from my horses!" Stillwater exclaimed pointing his gun at Clarity. He shot at her heart and Clarity glitched that section of her body the bullet flying through her into a tree behind her. Thankfully her powers could have simply been mistaken for a blue firefly because the area she has glitched was so small.

Stillwater paled slightly thinking he had missed. He backed up taking cover behind some crates in case Clarity retaliated at him. However he was taken by surprise as Ray came up behind him and knocked him out from behind with his gun. Snart rode up behind the crates and Ray threw Stillwater a top Snart's horse in front of the thief.

"Jeb Stillwater, you are under have the right to remain have the right to an attorney." Ray began to account.

"There won't be Miranda rights for another 100 years." Snart pointed out.

"Fall back! Fall back!"

"Jax!" Mick roared as Jax got lassoed off his horse and captured by Stillwater's gang. The gang shot at them and the legends shot back. Save for Clarity who had forgotten to put ammo back in her gun.

"We got to go!" Jonah exclaimed as they all ran out of ammo to fire back with.

"Not without Jax!" Snart protested as he looked sharply at Clarity.

"1..2..3-"

"No! Clarity, stop! you can't. Believe me, I want to to.." Todd told her knowing exactly what she was about to do.

"Well, we got Stillwater. It means we got leverage. Live to fight another day or die tonight your choice."

"Seems like Rip's not the only one who runs from a fight" Clarity told Jonah.

"Heh, least I stayed to fight" Jonah replied. "We'll get your boy back. Don't you worry. Now that you sent all their horses running back to that there rancher they'll be scrambling for a deal." Jonah replied.

-back on the waverider-

"Where is Stillwater?" Stein questioned.

"He's knocked out cold in the med bay." Ray answered him pacing around.

"Well, this is a simple matter. We trade Stillwater for Jefferson as Mr. Hex suggested." Stein proposed.

"It's not that simple. If we release Stillwater, we're back to square one and the town is still in danger." Ray denied.

"So is the kid." Snart pointed out as he leaned on a chair.

"Along with all the horses I just freed from their torture."Clarity said crossing her arms.

"And we'll figure out a way to get him back, and keep those horses safe from harm, without releasing Stillwater." Ray said.

"I got a notion. Set up a quick draw. You win, get your guy back. You lose, you set Stillwater free." Jonah suggested from the corner of the room.

"And, by "lose," you mean-" Martin began.

"Get shot and killed." Snart finished.

"Oh, great. Pistols at high noon." Martin worried.

"Finally, someone's talking sense." Mick noted.

"There has to be another way, a better way." Stein protested.

"Sure. Go after Stillwater with all your gear from the future. I don't know how that'll sit with your captain, though." Jonah said walking over to stand next to Rip by the console.

"Mm, let's assume it's a bad idea." Rip frowned turning to him slightly.

"So who's standing in the middle of Main Street?" Mick questioned.

"I'll do it." Ray said immediately.

"Raymond, now is not the time to indulge your cowboy fantasies." Stein replied.

"No one else is stepping forward. Plus, I'm a decent shot at least I was with an air rifle." Ray replied.

"Well, I'm a better shot with a six shooter. I'll do it. This guy needs to pay for what he did to those horses and seeing as how shoving some spurs into his sides isn't an option shooting him is the next best thing." Clarity replied.

"You hate killing" Snart frowned. "You'll lose your nerve. Let Palmer do it"

"I won't if I'm doing it for the horses." Clarity replied crossing her arms.

"I can't believe you're encouraging this." Rip told Jonah.

"You know it's the only way." Jonah replied easily.

"Clarity's going to get herself killed." Rip replied

"Well, guess I see that you care now"

"I think you forfeited your right to an opinion when you refused to leave the ship since we've been here."

"I had good reason." Rip replied.

"Because of Calvert." Stein said Ray, Clarity, Snart, Mick and himself walking to the parlor's doorway.

"Yes, but not in the way you think. Leaving Calvert, leaving this era is one of the hardest things I've ever had to do." Rip told Them all earnestly, but he looked to Jonah as he spoke.

"And why is that, Captain?" Snart asked slyly as he leaned on the doorway. Finally, some info on Rip. He'd been waiting since Russia for some new details.

"A Time Master is trained to do his work without interference, which means not helping people or being a hero But as you've both seen, Dr. Palmer, Miss Springs, this era offers many opportunities for heroism." Rip told them.

"I found it enticing." Rip admitted turning away from their watchful eyes that were seemingly boring into his soul.

"And you still managed to leave. Something's been bugging me all these years. If you'd have known what Turnbull was going to do to Calvert, would you have left?" Jonah questioned.

"That's the thing, Jonah. I did know." Rip admitted turning around. Clarity gasped, before Rip had time to react Jonah punched Rip in the Jaw knocking him back into a chair.

Rip groaned wincing slightly. "I deserve that." Rip said as he pointed at Jonah his face stinging terribly now.

"You deserve a lot knew, and you still left?" Jonah barked at him beyond pissed.

"Of course I knew. I was a Time Master. And therein lay the problem." Rip said getting out of the chair standing up.

"Like Raymond, like Martin, Like Clarity, I felt the pull of heroism, of this era's penchant for being rife with opportunities to make a difference. That's one of the things that called to me, and that is why I had to leave. Because had I stayed I could no longer have remained a Time Master. But I'm no longer a Time Master which is why I'll face Stillwater." Rip said with a nod.

"Wait. Clarity just said that she would do it." Ray said stepping forwards.

"And get herself shot and killed? It's appreciated, but I'd rather she stayed alive. Send word to Stillwater's posse. I believe high noon is in less than three hours." Rip said answering Ray then turning to Jonah.

"Rip...you can't do this" Clarity told him shaking her head following as he walked down the hall.

"Hmm? Why not? You said it yourself. It's not healthy to stay cooped up on this ship, and you did say to do something earlier. Well, the something that I choose is a quick draw. You're other options were a bit too illegal for my tastes." Rip replied.

"Rip, I can Glitch through bullets you can't. If you get shot and you die then you're never going to see Miranda and Jonas again. Think about what your risking." Clarity pleaded as she walked next to him.

"Either way, I'll be seeing my wife and son again somewhat soon. Although I do suspect that if I do die Miranda's going to be extremely cross so I'll try my best to avoid it so we can stick to the original plan of saving them" Rip replied as he reached the fabricator. Rip grabbed a normal six shooter replacing his lazer one.

"Rip, I can do this. You shouldn't..." Clarity struggled trying to come up with a good argument.

"I shouldn't what, Clarity? Save this town like I failed to do with Calvert? I'm trying to make up for some past mistakes and we've got to rescue Mister Jackson. What does this make? All our team captured, left behind, or killed except for me?" Rip questioned back.

"I don't think Kendra's been yet either or Todd, but he's new" Clarity replied thinking about it.

"So, the majority have then. We should ask Gideon to start a tally" Rip suggested.

"Rip this isn't something you have to do" Clarity told him.

"You're right, Clarity. I don't need to, I want to" Rip replied placing a cowboy style hat on his head.

-in town square-

"You think Hunter can pull this off?" Mick questioned Hex as the two men stood in the road Clarity standing in between them. She could already feel her heart racing her nerves getting the better of her.

"Reasonably. If not, I got dibs on that newfangled revolver of his." Hex replied.

"I'm not sure he'd be okay with that" Clarity frowned.

"He stole my coat, only fair I steal something of his" Jonah replied.

"He did you a favor. Brown's not your color" Clarity told him. Jonah turned to her giving her a onceover.

"Ain't your's either. If I was you I'd switch to blue" Jonah told her. Clarity smiled at that.

"Trust me that's the last color she needs to be convinced to switch to" Sara said walking over to the three.

"Where the hell did you come from? Thought the vultures would be pickin you and hawky apart by now" Mick frowned at Sara.

"You wish, Rory. I got back from that walkabout with Kendra a little while ago. Kendra remembered some bracelet and her past self gave her a stern talking to about getting over Carter. It was a bit of a waste of time, but I have to say it was a great ride." Sara replied with a smile.

"You went riding without me?" Clarity questioned frowning at Sara looking a bit hurt.

"Sorry, Pachirisu, I didn't think you'd want to come with Kendra" Sara apologized the thought to bring Clarity never having even crossed her mind til she had suggested it just now.

Clarity smiled softly but it didn't reach it's usual brightness accepting the apology, but still feeling hurt. "It's okay, but for future reference Kendra couldn't ruin the old west for me no matter what. It feels too much like home"

"It does?" Sara asked surprised.

"Yeah, Cmon it's almost noon we should get off the street." Clarity told her taking Sara's hand walking across the street to stand on the side of the road. Once she reached the other side Clarity didn't let go of Sara's hand.

"You worried?" Sara questioned after she realized Clarity wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"Yeah..." Clarity admitted biting her bottom lip.

"Me too." Sara admitted biting her thumb.

"Thought assassins couldn't get nervous" Clarity replied noticing the action.

"Maybe I'm just not as much of a cold hearted assassin as I used to be." Sara replied

"You think you're melting?" Clarity questioned.

Sara pursued her lips a bit. "Maybe I am"

"Wonder what could have made that happen" Clarity replied.

"Or who" Sara commented just as Rip spoke up.

"I'll be drawing for Sheriff Palmer." Rip called Stillwater being led out of the Sheriff's office by Snart who held him at gun point.

"How do me and my boys know you're going to keep your word?" Stillwater questioned Snart lowly.

"Sheriff Palmer's a straight shooter." Snart replied with a glare passing him a gun.

"Then he should be the one in the street." Stillwater replied twirling his gun all fancy before placing it in his holster.

"Show-off" Clarity muttered.

"You're one to talk after your little hat trick" Sara replied.

"Quiet down Gals. They gotta focus" Jonah muttered from where he stood next to Ray a little further down the line of people who stood watching tensely. Rip dramatically threw his coat over his leg revealing his gun his hand hovering over it.

A tense silence hung in the air as him and Stillwater locked eyes. Stillwater was shaky his hand fidgeting over his gun getting antsy, but Rip was the exact opposite. He was calmed, relaxed, his hand gently hovering over his gun. Then they both moved. Stillwater pulled his gun, but Rip was faster. He shot stillwater and the man went down falling to the ground in a heap. The camera flashing capturing the moment. Instantly, Jax was released and he shakily ran towards the group as Stillwater was placed in a coffin.

"Jefferson, are you all right?" Stein questioned running a few steps to meet him resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Did you just shoot somebody for me?" Jax questioned Rip.

"Yeah. You're welcome." Rip replied taking a breath.

"Oh no..." Clarity whispered as she started feeling a futuristic hum. Three hums to be exact heading in this direction.

"Oh no? What do you mean oh no? We just won" Todd frowned.

"I don't think we're done here yet." Sara replied taking a few steps forwards.

"Oh no, is right. They found us." Rip said as the Hunter's finally came into view through the fog.

"I thought it was just nerves" Clarity whispered horrified.

"It's alright" Todd told her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Ah, friends! Welcome." Mick grinned firing shots at the hunter who raised their guns.

"I think you'll find this slightly more effective than your current sidearm. Yes, I will be wanting that back, by the way. And you'll be needing this." Rip said passing a green version of his revolver to Hex, passing Ray his suit.

"What about revealing our future tech to the locals?" Ray wondered.

"It doesn't seem to bother them. Shall we?" Stein questioned Jax and Stei merging into firestorm taking off into the air. Hex making the sign of the cross.

"What about our guns?" Snart questioned.

"Sorry. Grabbed what I could." Rip replied as he fired back Clarity, and Jonah on either side of them firing their own guns Clarity using her powers through the gun like she did to Todd's hat.

"You mean this?" Clarity questioned Snart's gun glitching into his hands.

"You never cease to amaze" Snart replied firing a blast of ice in the Hunter's direction.

"That's what's up! Y'all better stay the hell away from us!" Jax yelled as he hurled a fireball down at a Hunter sending him flying his neck snapping against the ground as he died.

"Calm down, Jefferson." Stein told him.

Sara and Kendra battled another Hunter with Todd assisting them. He bonded the Hunter's limbs together with his smoak and Ray flew through the hunter's chest like a bullet killing him.

"Traitor!" The last remaining Hunter told Mick as the arsonist punched him.

"Not possible. I was never on your side. I was on my side." Mick replied pointing to himself continuing the fight throwing some punches finally getting him in a headlock ripping off his mask.

"You'll never win!" The Hunter gasped out clawing at Mick's hand.

"Wake up, pal. We already did." Mick replied stealing the knife from his back slashing him across the stomach before jamming the knife through his shoulder.

"Fool. The Time Masters have initiated Omega Protocol. The Pilgrim's coming for you, Chronos. Your deaths are just a matter of time." The hunter warned before he died.

"Yeah, yeah." Mick replied walking back over to where the legends all gathered again in the street.

"Well, that was easy." Mick commented.

"To think we went into hiding for that. I feel like a bunch of rumors hyped them up or something" Clarity frowned.

"Yeah, they were a punch of pushovers. I kamikaze'd that dude so good" Jax grinned.

"Kid, I'm gettin you a drink for that" mick told him.

"No, you're not. This isn't like in Russia and he will not be rewarded for being a cocky flamethrower during the battle" Stein replied.

"Gray cmon man just one" Jax pleaded.

"One shot" Stein relented at the boy's eager look. "Just one Jefferson"

"Yes!" Jax cheered.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to have a few of those...and by a few...I mean a whole bottle" Ray said a haunted look in his eyes.

"You okay?" Kendra questioned.

"I flew through someone..."

"I'll take you to get that drink, Doe eyes" Todd said slinging an arm around Ray's shoulders guiding him towards the saloon Mick, Jax, and Sara in tow. Meanwhile Hex was already saddling up a horse getting ready to leave.

"You're not staying." Rip said walking over to him.

"Are you?" JonG questioned back getting on his horse.

"Me? You know I can't. But this town still needs a sheriff." Rip said as he looked up at Jonah.

"Well, I'm not the law-and-order type nor the staying-in-one-place type either." Jonah replied.

"Well, we have that much in common at least." Rip said one hand placed on his hip.

"At least." Jonah replied with a bit of a smile.

"Be well, Jonah." Rip told him.

"Nice thing about my world for you, it ain't going anywhere." Jonah replied a secret promise to do just what Rip had proposed.

"Ah, perhaps we will see each other again, my friend." Rip said a bit hopeful.

"Yeah. I reckon that'd be okay." Jonah said riding off.

"Interesting fella." Snart commented walking to Rip's side.

"Indeed." Rip sighed as he watched JonH ride off into the sunset.

"This town's seen a lot of interesting. Suppose you got one of those doohickies that erases people's memories or something?" Snart inquired.

"No. But skepticism and disbelief are a far more effective tool." Rip replied turning around tearing his gaze from Jonah's form.

"Ah. So, if anybody here talks, no one will believe them."

"Would you, Mr. Snart?"

"I would" Clarity pointed out with a smile walking over to the two having just been at the stables. All the horses had returned to the rancher's place late last night and they were all being treated for their wounds. The animals would make a full recovery.

"Yes, well you're always the exception aren't you Miss Springs?" Rip inquired.

"I reckon I am. Now if ya'll boys'll excuse me there is one more thing I have to do before we leave" Clarity commented.

"What's that?" Rip questioned his brows furrowing. Rip's question was answered as Clarity brought her fingers to her lips and whistled. The curly haired horse from earlier came obediently running to her side jumping out of the pen. It nuzzled at her affectionately and Clarity petted it's snout.

"I told you, I wanted to go riding and my last one got cut short" Clarity replied with a smile. "Care to join me? Since you're already out here?"

"Oh, what the hell" Rip sighed grabbing a nearby horse's reign's getting on it. Clarity stared back with an excited look.

"A trip to the old west isn't complete without going riding" Clarity commented.

"Whatever you say, sparkplug. You two have fun, I'm going to go grab a drink before Mick downs all the booze" Snart replied with a wave of his hand walking to the saloon.

"He doesn't know what he's missing" Clarity told Rip.

"No, I don't think he does" Rip agreed the two riding out of town together.

-back on the waverider later in the day-

"God, it feels so good to be in normal clothes again. The people here need to invent fabric softener asap." Kendra noted as she walked onto the bridge where all the other legends now were.

"And toothpaste, feathers. Yellow teeth aren't attractive." Todd added.

"Pearly whites are far better" Snart smirked flashing his teeth in a smile for a second. Todd nudged him with a laugh.

"So how are you feeling, given your concerns about becoming addicted to this era once again? "Snart questioned.

"The last time I left, Martin, I did it to be with those closest to me. I'm doing the same again."

"Sorry, I probably haven't made anything easy for you" Clarity told him as she sat on the console between Sara and Snart as they both leaned against it. She was now changed into normal clothes.

"No, you haven't" Rip agreed. "But, I'm glad you did. It was nice to be out there for a while" Rip told her.

"So where to now?" Snart questioned.

"Or, more specifically, when?" Sara questioned.

"Is there another Fragmentation we can hide out in?" Kendra questioned.

"Unfortunately, matters are not quite so simple." Rip admitted with a frown.

"How'd I know you were gonna say something like that?" Jax questioned.

"Cause things never go right for us" Clarity replied with a shake of her head.

"Rip's buddies" Mick said from where he leaned against the wall.

"And yours." Ray interjected.

"The Time Masters have issued Omega Protocols on all of us." Mick informed the team.

"That sounds pretty terrible." Ray frowned.

"The worst kind of order they can issue they've sent the Pilgrim after us." Mick said kicking off the wall walking closer to the team standing next to Ray.

"The pilgrim? What kind of name is that?" Clarity frowned.

"This one's no joke, Sparky. Don't let the stupid name fool you" Mick told her.

"Who's the Pilgrim?" Jax questioned.

"The Pilgrim is the Time Masters' most deadly assassin, and she will stop at nothing until each and every one of you are dead."

"Ooh, scary. Pretty sure we can handle ourselves." Snart replied mockingly.

"I bet our assassin's more kick ass than there's" Clarity boasted.

"Indeed which is why she won't be going after the present-day versions of you." Rip answered darkly.

"She's hunting our younger selves. And she won't stop until each and every one of us has been erased from the timeline." Mick said his fist clenching. They were all done for.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the past three chapters! The Wild West episode is one of my favorite legends episodes from season 1 so I hope I did it justice. Now here are some questions I'd like you all to answer. Remember comments really encourage me to update and I take the time to write out these questions because I want your feedback and it helps me in my writing. You all inspire me to keep going with this story. So, I hope you'll take the time to answer these because it would mean a lot and they're highly important for the next upcoming chapters.

1\. What did you like about this chapter? What did you not like? How did you feel while reading this? What made you feel this way?

2\. What did you think of Clarity's father? What do you think of their father daughter relationship? What did you think of Clarity's mother and her relationship to both her husband and her daughter?

3\. How old do you want Clarity to be in the pilgrim episode and why?

4\. What do you think of Clarity being a country girl?

5\. Do you think everyone was in character during this chapter? Yes or no? And why?

6\. Who are you shipping Clarity with and what makes you ship them? What was your favorite shippable moment in this chapter?

7\. Who do you think cares most about Clarity on the waverider and why?

8\. How do you think Clarity has grown since chapter 1? Do you think it was a good change or a bad one?

9\. How do you think Clarity's relationship to each individual legend member has grown since chapter 1?

10\. Are you liking the flashbacks? Would you like more? What age would you like Clarity to be in them and why?

11\. What do you think some of Clarity's greatest fears are and why?

12\. What makes this story so appealing to you? Why do you keep reading? I genuinely would like to know.

13\. Anything else you would like to ask, rant, or tell me!


	26. Ten things I Glitch about you

Hey Clarity fans! Sorry this isn't a new chapter. I'm really trying my best not to have my updates be so inconsistent. Sadly, this chapter is taking me a bit longer than I expected it to due to me having finals this week and the lot writers making little sense with a few key things in the pilgrim episode. In particular the very first scene. How Mick does not remember where his younger self is during such an experience that he often recalls as later stated in the episode is beyond me, but whatever lot writers. If I can deal with Kendra being in season 1 then I can deal with this. In other words I have a lot of work to do to make it an absolutely glitchtastic chapter for you all!

So, as a special treat while you're waiting for the next update and to help keep me motivated to kick off the summer with a Glitch I have three challenges for you to complete. If you complete all three challenges you get a prize! The possible three prizes that you can choose from are

? a story cover for you're book made by me

?a mood board with a theme of your choosing made by me

?an outfit made for your oc by me

Well, now that you know the prizes you get to choose one out of ...here are the 3 challenges I would like you to complete.

1\. Name 10 of your favorite scenes for your desired Clarity ship and explain why they're your favorite. If you don't ship Clarity with anyone you can do the same thing except opposite and explain 10 reasons why you desire Clarity not to be shipped with any character.

2\. Clarity isn't afraid to be girly, wear heels, frilly skirts or dresses. She loves bright colors, blue especially so. She is not like Sara, Amaya, or any of the other leading legends women, yet many of you still classify Clarity as a badass, as I've seen in your comments. Explain how this is possible or impossible. In your opinion what makes her such a badass or do you think she isn't even one?

3\. What do you think are Clarity's defining traits and why do you think this? What moments in this story have made those traits clear to you?

 _ **Note: YOU MUST ANSWER ALL THREE OF THE ABOVE QUESTIONS IN ORDER TO RECEIVE A PRIZE!**_

***bonus question for maximum fun***

4\. What are you're thoughts on Clarity's parents and their relationship with Clarity?


	27. Ch 24: Past Made Present

"This isn't my element." Snart complained from where they stood next to a fire truck himself, Rip and Mick all disguised as firefighters. They were in Central City the year 1990.

"It's mine." Mick replied to his partner pulling out a rolled up hose from the truck.

"Just keep a weather eye open for the Pilgrim.  
Gideon calculates a 97% chance that she will attack your younger self in this exact time and place." Rip informed Mick.

"Roll it." Mick told Rip passing him the hose. Rip walking towards the house doing what the Arsonist has instructed keeping an eye out for Mr. Rory's younger self or the pilgrim.

"Young Rory's not in there." Sara coughed running out of the house a rag covering her mouth.

"But we found his parents. They're dead." Jax said over the coms breath ragged coming out of the house just after Sara.

"Then where the hell is he?" Sara breathed out.

"Beats me, I don't see him in that crowd of onlookers" Todd informed as he landed behind a tree out front having just flew around in his smoke form.

"She's at the house, outback!" Clarity warned over the coms feeling a futuristic hum produced by the pilgrim's gun. The object was turned on making Clarity feel it's hum from where she stood next to Martin at the waverider's console. The two exchanging a worried glance. They had elected to stay behind and guard the ship in case the pilgrim decided to try and attack the waverider and hinder their efforts from saving themselves.

"I see her and don't worry, I found Mick" Ray informed over the coms before he grew and fired a blast at the pilgrim foiling her one chance to kill off Mick and erase him from the timeline.

"Come with me if you want to live. I always wanted to say that." Ray grinned at the teen Mick while younger version of Mick looked at him bug eyed clearly freaked out.

-back on the ship-

"That younger you?" Jax questioned as Mick, Clarity and himself peered around the corner at young Mick.

"What'd you tell him?" Mick questioned Jax and Clarity.

"That we work for a secret agency called A.R.G.U.S." Jax said proud of his lie.

"My friend used to work for them, and his wife is the head of the agency now. I don't think they'd mind their agency being used as a cover story."Clarity smiled adjusting her glasses.

"Yeah, not mention from the looks of things, I think he bought it." Jax nodded.

"Course he did. He's an idiot." Mick replied going to walk off.

"Hey, where are you going?" Clarity frowned.

"To get a beer" Mick flippantly replied with a wave of his hand.

"Hey, no offense, but do you really think it's a good idea to leave him unsupervised?" Jax protested.

You're right. Have fun." Mick told the two walking off. Jax and Clarity exchanged a look.

"Shouldn't Snart be the one watching him? Since their partners and everything?" Jax questioned sitting on the waverider stairs leading into the cargo bay a bit annoyed he got put on baby sitting duty by the arsonist.

"I don't know. We don't want to do anything that might upset their partnership somehow. I mean they're pretty important to each other's lives. Who knows what Young Mick interacting with older Snart would do" Clarity frowned.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Jax sighed.

"So, do we go back in there and talk to him? I feel kind of stalkery just watching him like this." Clarity frowned hugging herself. Jax shrugged.

"If you want to try and talk to him again go ahead. I'll stay here in case he decides to make a run for it or something" Jax sighed. "Who knows what's running through his head."

"I know, he just lost his parents. I can't even imagine...well I don't really have to imagine actually..." Clarity trailed off her fingers curling on her blue camo jean skirt.

"Mom or Dad?" Jax pressed gently turning to look at her.

"Mom, but uh actually, she's not exactly dead yet, although she's pretty close. Comatose, she's been like that since a few months around the particle accelerator explosion" Clarity revealed finding her heels very interesting to stare at.

"Sorry...that's pretty rough" Jax breathed with a shake of his head looking away.

"I don't know, maybe. I know I'm better off than a lot of people. At least my mother is alive for the most part, if you discount the part where she hasn't woken up in years." Clarity said with the slightest shrug looking up at the ceiling for a moment before turning her head Jax's way once again.

"What happened to put her in a coma?" Jax questioned. Coma's were pretty serious stuff.

"There...there was an accident. A pretty freak and unintentional accident, but an accident none the less...So, Uh, what about you, Jax? Mom or Dad?" Clarity questioned wanting to change the subject away from her mother. It had been all her fault. All her fault. Like everything always was.

"Dad, if I'm even allowed to call him that" Jax frowned.

"Why wouldn't you be?" Clarity questioned confused.

"I never met him. He got shipped out when I was born. Never so much as made it to see me. He didn't make it back from Somalia." Jax frowned. Clarity placed her hand lightly on Jax's knee his head snapping up to look at her.

"I'm sorry you never got to meet him, but I'm sure if he could see you now he would be the proudest father in the world. After all not many father's can claim their child is a kick ass superhero" Clarity told him doing her best to smile, but it was more half-hearted than anything else. Dead parents were a touchy subject. Not many people knew about the state her mother was in.

Jax grinned, "Yeah, well your father gets that honor too"

"He would" Clarity laughed lightly, "...if he knew." Clarity admitted retracting her hand tucking a stray strand of hair that fell out of place behind her ear.

Jax's eyebrows shot up. "Wait you never told your parents about your powers?"

"Does your mother know about yours?" Clarity countered.

"Yeah, she does, it was a little awkward telling her, but she's the most important woman in my life. I couldn't keep that a secret from her, especially with me constantly running around with gray everywhere. Why haven't you told your parents or at least your Dad?" Jax asked.

"Because...because I don't know. I guess I'm just scared of being a disappointment to them." Clarity frowned biting her bottom lip.

"How would having powers make you a disappointment? It's not like it's your fault that the particle accelerator affected you anymore that it's your fault it affected me." Jax argued.

"Yeah I know, but I didn't have the best control in the beginning Jax. I was scared, I didn't know what was happening to me, I was practically dying of dehydration because I was terrified of the water burning me from the inside out and then after what I did...there's no way I could tell them now. Neither one of them would ever be able to look at me the same way again" Clarity said her voice softening.

"You mean after you..." Jax trailed off pressing his lips together.

"Yeah, after I...killed all those people." Clarity confirmed her voice a bit shaky as she said her sentence.

"Hey, I'm sure that your parents aren't going to love you any less if you did tell them. You don't see Sara's father loving her any less right?" Jax questioned. Even though he had never met Sara's father he had heard that the female assassin had a good relationship with her father.

"Maybe...but the last time I told someone about my powers, I lost the love of my life. I'm not going to make that mistake ever again. I won't take that chance. I can't lose anyone else, Jax. I don't know what I would do if I did." Clarity told him with a shake of her head, her eyes wet with unshed tears. Jax placed his hand on her shoulder and gently pulled her into a firm hug.

"Well, you've still got us in the meantime, along with Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Harry, Oliver, and Felicity" Jax told her, naming people he knew or knew of on Team's Flash and Arrow, lightly rubbing her back in an effort to make her feel better, but Jax didn't think it was really working. He wasn't sure if he was the best at comforting people, but it was worth a shot.

Clarity sniffled and wiped at her eyes pulling away. Jax keeping his right arm around her shoulders trying to be comforting. "Thanks, Jax, I needed that, you're a really good friend"

"Yeah, well I do my best." Jax told her with a slight grin.

-in the brig-

"You seem calm." Kendra noted ducking as Todd swung a staff made of black smoke her way. Kendra blocking it with her silver staff. He was training kendra as he had previously suggested. Sara and Snart played a game of cards in the cell so their card game wouldn't be interrupted by the spar, but they'd still be close enough to be somewhat social with the two.

"I am" Todd replied easily spinning on his right leg knocking the staff out of Kendra's hand making it clatter to the ground. She let out a frusterated groan.

"So everything's just peachy" Leonard sighed from inside the cell placing a card in the center pile.

"What, you mean considering a temporal bounty hunter is trying to murder our younger selves?" Sara questioned one eye on the card game and another on the spar. It seemed as though Snart was doing the same thing although the thief was watching much more of Todd than he was of Kendra.

"I was gonna put it a little more delicately than that, but yeah." Kendra replied.

"I think at some point, you just learn to live with a sword over your head." Sara replied swiftly plucking a card up from the deck.

"Or live with the knowledge that the world wants you dead because of who or what you are" Todd chimed in as he moved and hit Kendra in the arm with his smoke staff causing her to stumble into the wall.

"Ow! Ah! Todd what the hell?" Kendra snapped holding her now definitely bruised arm. The guy didn't pull his punches that was for sure.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, feathers. You think Savage is just going to give up once you drop your weapon?" Todd questioned as he leaned on his staff.

"Answer, no" Snart drawled from where he sat shuffling his cards around in his hand. Todd smirked lightly.

"Exactly, so now you have two options. You can either make things even and disarm your opponent" Todd began.

"Or you can deal with it and fight without the weapon until you can disarm him." Sara butted in as she placed a card down on the center pile.

"Can't I just pick up the damn staff?" Kendra asked rubbing her shoulder.

"No" All three of them chorused together.

"That would give Savage too many openings. You'd be dead in less than a minute. The second you bend he'd strike." Sara explained.

"And just like the Queen Of hearts it would be off with your head" Leonard said swiping a card down onto the center pile.

"Which is why you need to disarm him first and then get your weapon." Todd told her.

"Or disarm him and just keep fighting hand to hand"Snart continued.

"I'm sorry why am I taking advice from the thief?" Kendra asked crossing her arms.

"I've been in my share of knife fights and that knife is the only thing that can end that bastard. I figure you need all the pointers you can get" Snart told Kendra.

"But how the hell am I supposed to disarm him when he has a hundred knives in his jacket" Kendra sighed.

"Relax, You're just trying to get the one out of his hand. Don't worry about the rest til you have you're weapon back in your hand. Sara you want to step in for a minute?" Todd questioned the assassin.

"Yeah, can't have you stealing my pupil, shadow master" Sara replied throwing her cards face down out of Snart's reach.

"Shadow master? Ohh I like that." Todd grinned his staff fading away. He walked into the cell as Sara walked out. Leonard tossing him a water bottle wordlessly.

"Don't let it go to your head, your not that good." Snart told him.

"Maybe you just haven't seen anything yet" Todd told him.

"Guess we'll have to fix that later" Snart told him.

"Ready Kendra?" Sara questioned picking up Kendra's fallen staff in her hand. Kendra nodded getting into a fighting stance.

"Ready" Kendra replied.

Sara swung her staff at Kendra and Kendra's wings sprung out from her back blocking the staff. Kendra back flipped kicking the staff out of Sara's hands using her wings to help her land upright. Catching the staff in her hand her eyes wide in surprise.

"Either you're getting better or I'm getting lazy." Sara grinned walking over to her blue water bottle picking it up taking a sip.

"If you move like that when you take him out then you're going to kick some major ass." Snart told her with a nod.

"Yeah, but your footing was a little off on that landing. If you plan on using that move you need to practice it until it's perfect. You don't want Savage to use misplaced footing to his advantage" Todd told her.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Kendra sighed playing with the ring Carter had once given to her in a past life. She now wore it on her finger.

"So, it seems like you decided to ignore the advice from Old West you about moving on without Carter." Sara observed noticing her playing with the ring.

"Ignoring her advice about Carter was your advice, remember? Move on from him when I'm ready?" Kendra questioned.

"Don't listen to my advice." Sara told her with a shake of her head. "So did you tell him what she said?"

"Oh, sure. Hey, Rip, by the way, the woman I met in 1871 was me. And she told me that the mission to end Savage was doomed to fail - because we lost Carter and I'm not strong enough to beat Savage without him" Kendra said sarcasm clear in her tone.

"So that was a no?" Sara asked arching a brow capping her water bottle.

"Look, Carter and I were happy together. I should be able to enjoy the resurfacing memories of us before I have to drop the whole doomed to die by Savage's hand thing on Rip's head."Kendra told Sara with a shake of her head.

"Yeah, I mean, who wants a relationship based on honesty and communication? Ugh." Sara said sticking her tongue out a bit mockingly.

"Believe me. A relationship with another person based on an ancient egyptian curse doesn't work much better." Kendra replied with a small smile.

"Sara!" Clarity called urgently a bit panicked glitching into the brig Gideon having just told Jax and Clarity along with Captain Hunter and the rest of the team minus those of them in the brig that Sara was up next for an attack by the pilgrim. The Ai wasn't very good at being sensitive and she figured the news would be best from someone other than her. Jax has stayed behind to watch young Rory leaving Clarity to deliver the news.

"Woah! Hey, Pachirisu, calm down. Is it the Pilgrim?" Sara questioned placing her hands on her arms to steady her.

"Yeah..." Clarity said with a nod.

"Who's she going after?" Kendra questioned twisting her ring in worry. What if it was her?

"Oh, yes, I wonder who it could possibly be?" Snart said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"It's Sara" Todd told Kendra nudging Snart to be nice.

"Yeah, so you gotta go save you. Rory's going to go with you as back up. He said something about needing to fry her as payback for trying to kill him. He showed up in the cargo bay a few seconds ago." Clarity told Sara.

"Alright, I better suit up then. Thanks for the update, Clarity, and don't worry. I'm going to be just fine. Both of me." Sara assured.

"I could go with you" Clarity offered.

Sara smiled back at her. "Thanks, but Rory and I have got this part covered, I don't want to have to fight the pilgrim and worry about protecting you at the same time."

"Protect me? You wouldn't have to protect me, Sara. I can fight way better now-"

"Yeah, Yeah I know." Sara put her right hand to her forehead brushing it back across her blonde hair closing her eyes for a second. It was so easy to forget that Clarity was trained now. It seemed like it was just yesterday that Clarity was making all the lights flicker and only had basic fighting skills. "Sorry, I forgot. Look, you just watch out for me at the console alright? Glitch either of me out of there if I seem in danger"

"Yeah, okay," Clarity nodded glitching to stand in front of the console. She placed her hands down on it focusing as she searched for the feeling of the pilgrims gun.

"Sara" Leonard called making the assassin pause in the doorway.

"Yeah?" She questioned turning to look over her shoulder.

"I know I don't need to tell you this," Leonard started.

"But, Kick her ass" Todd finished. Sara grinned.

"It's what I do, boys" she replied.

"I'm not a boy" Kendra muttered.

"She wasn't talking to you" Snart replied curtly. He turned to Todd. "You know since the Pilgrims picking us off one by one care to actually go all the way right now in case the time bitch gets me?"

"Who am I to deny a man his dying wish. Let's go to your room We should hang a sock on the door this time. " Todd grinned back.

"Agreed. We don't want Glitch walking in on us again" Leonard told him taking Todd's hand leading the way to his room.

"Wait you two are going to go have sex while Sara is trying to stop her assassination!?" Kendra exclaimed appalled. Wasn't that a little insensitive?

Snart waved a hand at her. "Yes, Sara will be fine. She's good at fighting and my partner isn't going to let anything happen to her. Now if you'll excuse us there's no reason I can't have one last hurrah of pleasure before things go sideways like always."

"Your unbelievable crook. You should be disgusted with yourself" Kendra scowled pushing past him and Todd storming out of the room.

"Well, someone's got her feathers in a ruffle" Todd sighed.

"Don't mind her. Kendra isn't homophobic from what I can tell. She's just still struggling over everything. Losing her soulmate, Sara's brutal training, her envy of Clarity, it gets her a little bitchy at times." Snart told him pulling on his hand leading him to his room so the two could finish what they had started in the old west.

"Sara, she's in the hallway of the precinct!" Clarity told Sara over the coms.

"Yeah we got it!" Mick replied and the sound of a door crashing open could be heard along with female grunting. The rest of the legends minus Snart and Todd who were elsewhere doing other activities listened intently to the battle.

"She dropped one of her staffs" Ray muttered worriedly hearing the sound.

"Sara disarm her" Kendra urged remembering the conversation they had just a short while ago.

"Pilgrim dropped her gun" Clarity smiled no longer feeling the gun's hum.

"Cmon take her down, Sara" Rip muttered impatiently as they all heard an enraged grunt from the pilgrim along with the sound of a slam.

"Oh my god She's..." Sara voice but younger clearly in her teen years could be heard.

"Quite the badass" Mick's voice answered.

"Nice save, Mr. Rory" Stein commented.

"She has her gun again" Clarity worried feeling the hum come back wondering if she should glitch them all out of there or not, but she did trust that Sara could handle herself against the pilgrim so she decided to wait.

"Mick shoot her with some fire man!" Jax complained over the coms. Sara was taking way too long to come back so he decided to join the rest of the team surrounding the console. Young Mick was taking a nap on one the crates anyways and Jax convinced Gideon to set up some video feed on the cargo bay which was yet another thing no one was aware they had.

Not a second later everyone heard the sound of Mick's gun blasting the Pilgrim away. They heard some shuffling and then Sara's adult voice came in over the line.

"Pachirisu, Glitch us back. I-we need to get out of here" Sara requested. Clarity closed her eyes and took a breath focusing intently remembering what both Sara and Mick's electrical energy felt like when she was standing close to them. Then she imagined Sara's, but weaker locking on to the electricity in their bodies.

"1...2...3...Glitch!" Clarity muttered and they all appeared right next to each other. Young Sara immediately raced out of Mick's grasp disoriented and frightened confused as to what had just happened, but Kendra was quicker knocking the young teen out with a strike to her head. The only thing stopping her from hitting the ground was Rip's fast reflexes who caught the teen before she could bash her head into the console.

"Kendra!" Clarity, Jax, and Ray all exclaimed shocked.

"What? She was freaking out. Problem solved" Kendra replied. "Besides it's not like she hasn't given me any bruises lately"

"Might I suggest a concussion test for the young, Lance" Gideon spoke up.

"No, I'll be fine Gideon." Sara told her.

"Thanks for the thought though, Gid" Clarity smiled.

"You're welcome, Clarity" Gideon replied.

"I'll take me," Sara told Rip taking her younger self out of his arms before he could protest, taking her to the cargo bay.

Rip sighed figuring it was best not to say anything about it. The temporal damage that might be caused by Sara touching her younger self had already been done. There was no sense in scolding anyone when they were all so tightly wound up for fear of both their own lives and the lives of their teammates.

"I put her in the cargo bay with mini you, told them both to stay put. The less they know what's going on, the better." Sara told Mick coming back moments later her younger self having been laid on a crate opposite to the napping young Rory both teens now awake and sitting up heeding Sara's warning not leaving the room.

"You sure you want to leave daddy's little girl with that punk?" Mick questioned as he leaned against the wall rubbing the thumb of his gloved hand against his palm. Sara turned towards him spinning on her heel.

"Even before the League of Assassins, I knew how to handle guys like you." Sara replied matter of factly.

"Has Gideon figured out the Pilgrim's next target yet?" Jax asked the worry he felt from Gray along with his own practically eating him alive. Not to mention he was seriously ready to kick this pilgrim chick's ass. He felt the urge to blast something.

"Uh... not exactly.." Clarity frowned as she leaned next to Rip by the console biting her bottom lip as she didn't see the Pilgrim's ship on the screens anymore. It vanished completely from the screen where it had been a second placed her pointer and index finger on the console and the screen glitched. Clarity removed her fingers the screen returning to normal however the pilgrim's ship still remained unseen.

"That's peculiar." Rip frowned pushing himself away from the console's edge a bit Clarity and him exchanging a look. This wasn't good.

"Peculiar or bad?" Kendra questioned drawing Rip's attention away from Clarity.

"Gideon, run another scan for the whereabouts of the Pilgrim." Rip ordered walking away from Clarity around Kendra so he was at the head of the console once again.

"I'm sorry, sir. The timeline shows no temporal distortions. I seem to be unable to track the Pilgrim." Gideon answered after doing a quick scan. Rip's thumb scratched lightly at his forehead and his eyes flicked to Clarity.

"Clarity, can you sense any hums from her ship, her gun, anything?" Rip asked urgently though he made sure not to let his worry seep into his voice. The last thing this crew needed was for him to lose his head. Rip believed, or at least he hoped, that Clarity would be able to find her if Gideon couldn't.

"No, but just give me a second." Clarity's eyes snapped closed and she focused intently with her powers searching for any future tech she had previously felt from the pilgrim. She had always been so focused on the pilgrim's gun that she had never bothered to try focusing on the feeling of the pilgrims ship before. She seriously regretted that now. She should have paid more attention.

"Well?" Kendra questioned impatiently taking a few cautious steps away from Clarity crossing her arms.

"She said give her a second. This isn't as easy as it looks." Todd told Kendra with a frown his hand curling into a fist as he saw her step away. He recognized that movement all too well. It made his stomach churn.

"Cmon Clarity" Snart muttered under his breath no one hearing him save for Todd who was right by his side. Snart's hand discreetly made it's way to Todd's uncurling the other man's fist holding his hand. No one noticed the thief move his hand save for Mick, but the arsonist was fine with it. Wouldn't be the first time he caught his partner seducing someone.

Clarity focused as hard as she could, gripping the console tightly. The screen glowed brightly reacting to her powers. A few blue sparks rained down from the ceiling because of the force of Clarity's lightning flooding into the console. She could do this...she had to do this...the team was dead if she didn't. 'Focus Clarity...Focus' she thought to herself desperately, but she couldn't find anything. No trace, no feelings of anything pilgrim related whatsoever. It was like they were in the 70's all over again with that piece of Ray's suit. This was all her fault. She hadn't been focusing on the right piece of tech. Why hadn't she noticed it? Wasn't the ship more important than the gun? She was so stupid. This was all her fault.

"Clarity, it's okay if you can't." Ray said gently after a few moments.

"Yes, it is likely the pilgrim could be anywhere in the temporal zone. Gideon's a super computer and she couldn't even locate her whereabouts." Stein quickly pointed out assisting Ray.

"Maybe if you guys would shut up she could-"Sara began but Clarity cut her off with a sigh.

"I can't find her. It's like she erased all traces of her energy signature, I'm sorry, there's literally nothing." Clarity frowned. She bit her bottom lip, removing her hands from the console, hugging herself tightly as she opened her eyes.

"That doesn't sound good." Ray frowned.

"No, it's quite the opposite. Without a way to track the whereabouts of the Pilgrim, she could target any one of you at any point in time." Rip revealed.

"Gideon was tracking the Pilgrim's temporal wake. I didn't think it was possible to conceal one's movements through time." Stein said with a shake of his head.

"Well, it is if the Time Masters are on your side." Rip revealed.

"Or if you're a speedster." Clarity chimed in.

"How does this all work? If she can travel to any place at any time, she could be killing any of us right now." Ray said thinking aloud.

"And if we die in the past" Martin began.

"We die in the present." Rip frowned.

"Wow. So interesting. How long does it take for what happens in the past to affect the present? Could I be dead right now and not know it? Maybe I am dead right now. Hello? Can anybody hear me?" Ray asked.

"No." Snart said annoyed.

"Oh, or are we all just ghosts...?" Clarity pondered thoughtfully.

"Oh my God we might be." Ray realized his eyes brown eyes wide.

"Haircut, shut up. Sparky you too" Mick called from where he stood.

"Look, the important thing is not to panic." Rip spoke up.

"Somebody's playing Russian roulette with our younger selves. Why would we panic?" Jax questioned sounding a bit angered.

"Well, there are a few exceptions. Kendra's ability to reincarnate means that it would do the Pilgrim no good to target her." Rip began.

"The time master's don't know we picked Todd up from the forties so he's in the clear" Clarity added on.

"And as a former Time Master, to remove me from history would be quite dangerous to the timeline." Rip revealed.

"Well, that's convenient." Snart frowned.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Rip asked turning to face the thief.

"Nothing. It just occurs to me you've never told us about your past, Rip. And I don't trust a man with secrets." Snart told him.

"Look, the less information you have to offer on me, the less valuable you are to our now numerous enemies." Rip said in defense of himself.

"So, you just get to know everything about all of us and we get to know next to nothing about you?" Clarity questioned him. She had thought they were making progress in the old west. She had thought he would finally open up about himself a bit more, but clearly she was wrong.

"I don't know every single finite detail about all of your lives, Clarity." Rip put his hand to his forehead once again. "Yes, admittedly I did do my research on all of you before I decided to recruit you, but even then what I found was scarce information at best. I only looked at what I absolutely needed for the mission. I promise." Rip implored making sure to look her straight in the eyes so she knew he was being nothing, but honest about this.

"And what makes it okay for you to know more about all of us than we do about you? Don't you think that's at least a little unfair? Just because you come from the future doesn't mean it makes it right for you to just spy on us like we're characters in some story." Clarity pressed on.

"It's because I am the only one on this team who understands the true gravity of time travel and knowledge about any time master not just myself could potentially prove to be the breaking point for all of time itself" Rip told her.

"Like I said, convenient." Snart spoke again before things between the two could be even more tense.

"Are they fighting?" Sara questioned looking to the screen.

"This is not a fight. It's merely an exchange of ideas." Rip countered.

"No, not you. Them." Sara said and everyone's attention turned to the screen just in time to see Teen Sara slap Teen Mick in the face.

"Ah ha!" Mick laughed clearly enjoying seeing his younger self slapped.

"Unbelievable" Sara muttered storming out of the room going to talk to the two.

"So, all the rest of us are screwed now?" Jax questioned crossing his arms.

"Not quite, but it will be a bit more high risk from here on in. As i've said countless times it takes a while for time to harden. Essentially, the goal remains the same. Rescue your younger selves and prevent you from being erased from existence."

"What's the risky part?" Clarity questioned although she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Gideon won't be able to tell the pilgrim's location until the Pilgrim alters time. Meaning when you're wounded..." Rip frowned.

"So, your saying we have to wait for our younger selves to get attacked before we can do anything?" Snart questioned with a scowl.

"Sadly, yes" Rip confirmed with a nod.

"What if she just goes straight for the kill shot?" Ray asked horrified.

"Welcome to ghost town" Clarity frowned.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
And I'm ending it there you guys because I'm an evil author! Mwahahaha! Now here are the super duper important questions for ya! Now! Remember! I love reading each and every single one of your comments! They inspire me to continue on writing! If you want another update soon then trust me you want me to stay inspired otherwise you might be waiting til the end of time itself for an update.

1\. So, what did you think of this chapter? What did you feel while you were reading it? We're there any moments that stuck with you?

2\. Are these questions at the end of each chapter boring or annoying to you? Do you mind answering them? Are they confusing? I'd like to know.

3\. Who do you want Clarity to end up with? Pls name as many reasons why as you can.

Rip:

Sara:

Other:

4\. What do you think Clarity's favorite song is? why do you think this?

5\. Who are your favorite characters to see Clarity interact with and why?

6\. What do you like and or not like about Clarity's powers?

7\. What would you like to see happen next chapter and why?

8\. What Zodiac do you think Clarity is and why?

9\. Who in the arrowverse would you like Clarity to kiss and why?

10\. So, any thoughts on what you think Clarity's past is like?

11\. What do you think of Clarity not telling her parents about her powers?

12\. If you could prevent Clarity from being raped by Eobard would you and why?

13\. Anything else you would like to ask, rant or tell me!


	28. Ch 25: A Ray of Clarity

"Alright, since there's nothing we can do yet everyone should just go relax, keep your minds occupied and try to stay calm. If anything starts to hurt or someone suddenly collapses to the floor...just tell Gideon and we should be able to save your younger self and avoid your immanent demise. " Rip told the crew before walking off into his study needing time to himself to at least think. Yet again his team's lives were in danger because of him and this time there was nothing he could do about it except to wait. He hated waiting. It was one of the reasons he even became a time master. So he could take out the middle man, the awful period of waiting, and he could just go off adventuring. Now, yet again he seemed to be stuck at the mercy of it.

Once everyone started filing out of the room going their separate ways Clarity immediately walked over to her comfy corner and sunk down in it. She closed her eyes resting her head back against the wall. Why? Why hadn't she focused on the ship? It was all her fault. Even Gideon, had proved to be useless in locating the pilgrim, but she had co-created Gideon with Barry. Since she was the only creator present on this ship then didn't that mean that she was to blame for Gideon's failure as well as her own?

If she had just been focusing on the Pilgrim's ship and knew what it felt like then they wouldn't be in this mess. She would have been able to track the Pilgrim and the lives of her friends wouldn't be in danger. All her powers, all her control over them and she couldn't even do this one simple thing. It should have been easy. Like tracking Snart and Rory's gun, or feeling the waverider the second she had woke up on that rooftop. She was so useless. The pilgrim may as well just wipe her out.

"Hey...is there room for two in that corner of yours?" Ray questioned startling Clarity from her negative thoughts.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. His kind brown eyes meeting her abnormal blue ones. She forced her lips to quirk upwards into a smile, but it wasn't as big or as bright as it usually was.

"Yeah sure..." Clarity said shifting over to the right patting the spot on her left for Ray to sit before retracting her hand. Ray settled in on her left side smiling back at her. A silence soon followed after Ray sat down both looking away from each other. He decided to break it before it became unbearable.

"You know it's not your fault we couldn't find the pilgrim right?" Ray asked turning his head to look at her. Her smile widened just a bit, and that was all it took for the facade to crumble. Clarity's smile disappeared all together replacing itself with a frown. She looked down at her lap where her hands laid. She played with her lightning trying to distract herself a bit from the guilt she felt. The electricity whirring around from fingertip to fingertip against each of her palms.

"I...I know that" Clarity said her voice soft, fragile.

"Really? Cause to me it looks like you're kind of blaming yourself" Ray observed. Clarity sighed her powers stopping as she turned her head to look at him.

"Maybe I am. If I had just paid more attention to her ship instead of her gun-"

"Then I might not have been able to find Rory fast enough, and there's a chance Sara wouldn't have gotten to her younger self in time either." Ray cut her off.

"Ray...I could've done better. I should've done more. Now, we have nothing and the rest of us have to wait to get taken out by the Pilgrim all because I couldn't find her. So, please remind me how is this not my fault?" Clarity questioned.

"Because an artificial intelligence couldn't even find her, you're only human, Clarity. You can't do everything and save the day all the time. " Ray told her.

"Yeah, an AI that I created" Clarity muttered.

"What?" Ray asked eyebrows drawing together in confusion and surprise. Okay, he never saw that coming.

"I...created Gideon with Barry. Well, co-created her according to Gideon. Barry even let me name her." Clarity admitted. She hadn't meant to reveal that little tidbit of information, but she had. Ray deserved an explanation. It wasn't everyday you found out someone created Ai.

"That's...That's incredible" Ray grinned immediately fascinated.

"Yeah, or I mean I will create her with Barry. Hasn't happened yet technically." Clarity admitted.

"But you're still going to do it" Ray said amazed.

"Of course, but I'm going to let Barry take all the credit for it" Clarity admitted.

Ray's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Clarity, why would you do that? This is the creation of artificial intelligence. A major breakthrough for science"

"I know, but..uh..being shy is something that I've struggled with for as long as I can remember. I mean you know what I was like when I first met you" Clarity reminded.

Ray laughed a bit. "Yeah, how could I forget. You didn't say a word"

"And I just don't like being the center of attention because of how shy I can be sometimes. I've definitely gotten better than I was when I was younger, but I don't want to put myself in that position. If I were to take co-credit for Gideon's creation I'd be the center of everything, paparazzi, public speeches, photo shoots, deals with army organizations, lengthy contracts with the corporations, and my name would go down in history. Something that I doubt happened in the future or Rip wouldn't have recruited me because that would mean I was somehow important to history." Clarity rambled.

"Yeah, that sounds right. I just can't imagine you creating something so great and receiving no recognition for it" Ray said with a shake of his head.

"I get plenty of recognition from the people it really matters from. I don't need the whole world telling me I did something amazing. Besides, I really like the idea of keeping my relationship with Gideon more on the private side of things. She may just seem like nothing more than an AI, but she is so much more to me than that" Clarity told him.

"I can understand that, I mean I kept my suit all to myself. It's just too bad my brother messed everything up by giving my suit schematics to the government. I may have given the company to Felicity, but everything else in my personal belongings must have gone to my brother. Including the schematics for the atom suit." Ray sighed.

"I'm sorry" Clarity told him resting her hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright. It's not your fault. Sydney's ... always been somewhat greedy with my things. It's just something sibling's do." Ray recalled with a shrug smiling as he thought of his brother.

"I wouldn't know. I'm an only child" Clarity admitted.

"Sorry, Clarity that must of been really lonely" Ray told her.

Clarity shrugged. "I had my mom, and my dad when he wasn't shipped out. I had a friend for a few years when I was younger so at least I had some people who cared about me. I even had a pet horse to keep me company. Her name was Sonic." Clarity recalled with a wistful smile.

"I wish I could have had a pet when I was a kid, but my allergies got in the way. The only friends I really used to play with as a kid were the little toy action figures you got at the bottom of the Fruit Brute cereal boxes. I loved Fruit Brute. It was the best cereal ever." Ray grinned.

"Fruit Brute? I've never heard of it" Clarity said her eye brows drawn together in confusion.

Ray's mouth dropped open. "You've never had Fruit Brute!?"

"No, must've been discontinued before it had the chance to hit my small town" Clarity thoughtfully replied.

"Damn that's too bad. It was an amazing cereal. Although you probably would've loved Boo Berry. It had these blue ghost shaped marshmallows in it." Ray recalled.

"That sounds amazing. Too bad we don't have any" Clarity noted and the two of them frowned. Ray was now craving his favorite cereal and Clarity was wondering what Boo Berry might taste like. She imagined it was like something between lucky charms and Fruit Loops.

After a few moments, Ray's thoughts and Clarity's imaginings were interrupted as they heard a sigh coming from Rip's study. The two of them leaned around the console and watched as Rip got up from his desk chair. The time master walked over to a cabinet and bent down in front of it. Ray and Clarity looked on in fascination as Rip opened the cabinet and pressed a spot on left side of the second shelf. All the shelves then swung open as if it were another door entirely.

"Oh my god no way..." Ray breathed out as he saw Rip pull out three cereal boxes from the space. Ray couldn't see the cereal names at the angle he was in, but the mere design and coloring on the box was enough to confirm his suspicions. Rip picked the the three cereals up, shutting the cabinet, walking over to to Clarity and Ray.

"Your wrong by the way" Rip told Ray as he tossed Ray a box of Fruit Brute and Clarity a box of Boo Berry the time master settling himself on the console. Clarity fumbled with the catch but caught it before it could hit the ground with the help of her powers glitching the cereal into her hands.

"Wrong?" Ray asked as he greedily opened up the box of Fruit Brute to get a handful of the cereal.

"Franken Berry is the best of them all" Rip said gesturing to his own box of cereal shaking the box for emphasis.

"So, you just happen to have a collection of retro cereals hidden in your office?" Clarity questioned the time master.

Rip smiled slightly at her question. "They're really there for more practical reasons Miss Springs. If I'm working on something in my office it is a serious pain walking all the way to the kitchen to get something. This way I don't even have to leave my office."

"Why do I never think of doing something like that?" Ray questioned himself as he happily ate his Fruit Brute.

"But out of all the things you could keep you pick some old timey cereal? I mean I understand that cereal doesn't really go bad it's cereal, but why not have some type of futurey cereal that your used to?" Clarity questioned.

"Cereal in the future is...bland at best. I'm afraid everything in the future is regrettably sugar free. I find this cereal far more enticing." Rip told the two.

"You know what would make this cereal more enticing? Milk...I'm going to go get some. I'll be right back" Ray grinned standing up walking out of the room to find some in the kitchen.

"So Rip Hunter has a sweet tooth?" Clarity chided after Ray left. She opened up her box of cereal and grabbed some to try. She popped a blue marshmallow and a piece of cereal into her mouth and nodded. Ray was right, she did like this cereal.

"Not as great as the one you have, but yes I suppose that I do have somewhat of a sweet tooth." Rip replied.

"I never would have expected it. You don't really look like the sweets loving type." Clarity admitted.

"No? Well, there's a lot about me you wouldn't expect then, Clarity. And I gather that there is a lot that I wouldn't expect about you wouldn't you agree?"

"There might be some truth to that." Clarity smiled as she got more cereal from the box. She loved this cereal. It tasted so sweet.

"I think there definitely is. So, tell me, when were you going to let me know that you were partly responsible for the creation of the Ai that basically runs this ship?" Rip questioned deciding to cut straight to the point. Now he wouldn't say he was eaves dropping on Clarity and Ray's earlier conversation, but it wasn't exactly his fault that they were within ear shot of his office.

Clarity practically choked on her Boo Berry cereal. She coughed her palm on her chest. She looked at him startled. "Sorry what?"

Rip leant forwards placing his cereal beside him. "Don't play dumb, I know you're smarter than that. I heard you talking with Ray. Clarity, why did you never say anything?"

"I..I don't know..." Clarity told him her voice shakier than it had been just moments before. Her grip tightening on her box of cereal. It rested vertically on her lap as if the box would shield her from Rip's gaze. The cereal was little help in comforting her. If Rip was mad about her not telling him he didn't let it show.

"Clarity, I know that isn't true. You know exactly why. Everyone has a reason for doing something. You can't just not know." Rip countered stubbornly. He wasn't about to accept that as an answer. Clarity had multiple chances to tell him this information. If she hadn't wanted to tell him in front of the team then she could have told him when she was helping him search for Savage on one of those long nights in his office. She could have told him at any point in time, but she didn't and now Rip wanted to know why. What warranted such a huge secret to be kept from him?

Clarity bit her lip and stared at Rip. What more could she do? What could she say? I didn't tell you because I don't trust you? I was scared and didn't want you to send me back to 2016 because this has been a dream come true for me? I didn't want you to know? You never asked? Clarity was at a loss and had no idea what to say despite all these thoughts flying through her head a mile a minute.

"Hey guys what did I-ah!" Ray started to say as he walked back into the room glass of milk and box of cereal in hand, but he was cut off from an immense pain in his side. Before he could even register what was really happening he was one the floor the glass of milk shattered on the ground beside him and the box of Fruit Brute spilled everywhere scattering it's contents in all directions some falling inside the grating of the ship.

"Ray!" Clarity yelled frantically glitching over to his side. Her box of cereal dropping to the floor in her comfy corner. She placed her hands lightly on his chest pulling down his shirt to see bruising rapidly forming over his skin. "Ray, I'm here...it's okay your going to be okay...just hang on" Clarity urged him as he groaned in pain.

"Gideon! Prepare the medbay! Now!" Rip ordered racing around the console getting on Ray's other side.

"Right away, Captain" Gideon answered following his orders.

"Alright, let's get him to the medbay. Cmon up you go" Rip told him slinging one of Ray's arms over his shoulder helping the man stand as he supported his weight.

"Aww man my Fruit Brute" Ray gasped out pain unhideable on his face as Rip and Clarity started walking him to the medbay. The three of them crunching the fallen cereal.

-meanwhile in 1988-

"Sydney! Give it back!" An eight year old Ray Palmer exclaimed jumping up trying to get the controller from his older brother.

"I'm not playing Legend of Zelda, you idiot" Sydney replied.

"I'm not an Idiot! Your mean! I'm telling Mom!" Ray exclaimed.

"Sure, give her another thing for her to get upset about why don't you? Weren't those stray raccoons that you brought in the house two days ago bad enough?" Sydney replied popping in the game cartridge for Tecmo Bowl settling himself down in front of the tv.

"I don't upset her! Your lying! Mom loves me!" Ray protested.

"Whatever, dork." Sydney flicked Ray in the forehead and shoved him with his elbow knocking the smaller boy over. Ray frowned rubbing at his now sore forehead.

"Can I at least play to?" Ray asked hopefully looking pleadingly at his brother.

"No, it's one player" Sydney lied quickly clicking the single player option.

"Okay, I'll just watch then. Watching is fun." Ray smiled going to lie down on the floor. However his brother had other ideas and grabbed the front of his shirt forcing him to stand.

"Get lost." Sydney told him stealing Ray's bowl of popcorn for himself.

"Hey! Sydney that was mine!" Ray exclaimed making a dive for the bowl only succeeding in eating carpet as his brother moved the bowl with a roll of his eyes.

"Too bad, short stop. Now buzz off. You're throwing off my concentration" Sydney ordered.

"But-" Ray protested tentatively before he looked down glumly realizing his brother wasn't going to let him spend some time with him. He walked to his room dragging his feet shoving a few toys in his backpack before making his way to the kitchen jabbing some healthy gluten free snacks in his back pack in case he got hungry.

"I'm leaving Sydney! Do you hear me! I'm leaving and I'm never coming back!" Ray called as he stood next to the door. He tightened his grip on his backpack straps. He looked longingly at his brother hoping that he would turn around to face him.

"You're running away?" His brother laughed not even so much as looking away from the TV set.

"Yeah! I am! I have survival skills. I'm going to go live in the woods forever!" Ray stated proudly.

"Good Riddance. I've been waiting for you to disappear for the last 8 years" Sydney told him.

Ray ran out of the door closing it with a slam. He wiped the back of his hand over his eyes wiping away the tears that were gathering there. Before the boy knew it he had made it to his secret play place in the woods. He sat down in it and sniffled pulling out a tissue from his backpack to blow his nose instead of using his sleeve. He sat there for a few moments wondering if his brother even cared about him at all. A twig snapped outside his playhouse making Ray's head snap to the doorway.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Ray called leaning forwards trying to see outside.

He received no response, but heard the sound of leaves crunching signaling that someone or something must be outside. Ray stood up grabbing his favorite action figure from his back pack. The eight year old boy grinned running outside.

"Sydney! I knew it! I knew you'd come after me!" Ray exclaimed running outside to greet his brother. He froze suddenly as the person finally came out from behind the trees. Ray now face to face with the pilgrim. He gulped clutching his action figure tightly.

"Your not Sydney" Ray frowned.

"No, I'm not." The pilgrim replied her arms going behind her back reaching for her gun.

Ray's eyes widened, his heart raced and something in his little eight year old brain kicked in. He bolted running to the left of the pilgrim his legs moving as fast as he could make them.

"No, you don't" The pilgrim growled keeping calm her left arm shooting out.

Ray gasped as he was suddenly frozen in place. His eyes moving from side to side in terror. A scream tore from his throat as the boy was thrown harshly into a tree his side bashing into the rough wood.

"Who are you?" Ray questioned terrified from the ground clutching his stomach tears pricking at his eyes as he mustered the will power to stand. The little boy let out a cry of pain at the action, but managed to stay on his feet.

"I'm no one. We have that in common" The pilgrim told him raising her gun pointing it straight at him. It charged up and Ray saw the menacing light inside the barrel of the gun.

Ray's breath came out ragidly thinking that this was going to be the end. A wet patch started to form at his crotch and drip down his right pant leg onto the ground. The tears in his eyes streaming down his face as he stared at her. He was going to die.

-back on the waverider-

"What's happening to him?!" Kendra questioned as she saw Rip and Clarity coming down the hall with Ray. Instead of doing something helpful such as opening the medbay door for the two who clearly had their hands full with helping Ray stay upright she just stood there watching doing nothing. On top of that she had decided to come to a stop in the middle of the medbay doorway completely in their way.

"He is suffering from severe internal injuries." Gideon answered.

"Gideon, open the medbay doors." Clarity ordered as she glitched Kendra out of the way. Ray really didn't have time for a conversation right now.

"Clarity what the hell!" Kendra snapped angered following the two inside. Kendra now angered at Clarity.

"You were in the way, Miss Saunders" Rip told her him and Clarity finally setting Ray down on the medbay chair. Rip closing the cuff around his wrist.

"That doesn't just give her the right to glitch me wherever the hell she wants with no warning." Kendra replied.

"Look, Kendra there was no time to ask." Clarity replied shaking her head helplessly holding Ray's hand tightly.

Ray reached out grabbing Kendra's hand. He squeezed both of Kendra and Clarity's hands, but he didn't have much strength behind it. He was getting weaker by the second.

"Please... don't fight." Ray pleaded pain leaking from his voice.

"Who's doing this?" Kendra questioned worriedly stroking Ray's hair back.

"A deep scan of 's timeline reveals a temporal anomaly on October 9, 1988 in the Oakland woods."

"I used to play there as a kid..." Ray gasped out coughing up some blood groaning in pain.

"The Pilgrim. Gideon get us to that location now!" Rip ordered the Ai before turning to Clarity.

"Clarity, you're with me. I'm going to go get Mr. Jackson and Professor Stein. Once we arrive we have a lot of ground to cover and minimal time. The very second we touch down you track her and Glitch us to her location. If Ray has any chance of survival we need to get younger him out of there. Understand?" Rip asked.

"I'm on it" Clarity nodded.

Rip nodded back before racing off to find Jax and Stein. Ray was in bad shape as it was.

"Ray...I gotta go save younger you now...just hang on a little longer alright? Do it for Anna because she wouldn't want you to die" Clarity told him.

"Clarity!" Kendra called making her pause.

"Yeah Kendra?" Clarity questioned.

"Please don't let him die. I can't have another person I care about die in this medbay" Kendra told her.

"He won't. I'll keep him safe." Clarity assured her before glitching back to the cargobay putting on her supersuit.

"Captain, we've arrived" Gideon informed Rip.

Jax and Stein arrived in the cargobay Rip coming in just behind the two halves of firestorm. They merged upon seeing Clarity already suited up.

"Miss Springs if you would?" Rip questioned.

Clarity's eyes glowed blue as she focused her powers searching for the pilgrims gun once again.

"I got her! 1...2...3...Glitch!" Clarity recited quickly grabbing Rip's hand firestorm putting their hand on Clarity's shoulder on her other side.

-back with Ray-

Ray gasped his mouth dropping open in awe as a woman suddenly appeared in front of him in what his young mind could only comprehend as a heavenly blue glow. Her chestnut brown hair was drawn up into a ponytail and Ray watched it swipe across her shoulders as she materialized. The blast from the Pilgrims gun fired and Clarity simply absorbed the blast standing protectively in front of younger Ray.

"We need to get you to cover." Rip told the boy spinning around to face Ray. Ray tore his gaze from Clarity finally noticing Firestorm and Rip as well.

"What is that thing? Who is she? Who are you?" Ray asked Rip frantically as firestorm flew behind the pilgrim firing a blast at the time assassin trying to get the jump on her, but she turned to the side her hand flying out freezing him in place slowing down the fireball he had thrown.

"No time to explain." Rip told him as he picked the boy up carrying him out of the line of fire before he could get hit. Ray continued to watch the fight his eyes locked on Clarity's form which was sparkling in blue light as her lightning flew from her hand at a slower speed. Ray was totally mesmerized by her.

"Wait here, Raymond. I need to help them" Rip told the boy setting him down behind a large boulder.

Rip distanced himself from Ray a bit so the boy wouldn't be in the crossfire and fired his revolver at the pilgrim. He got out three blasts before he too was frozen. The Pilgrim spun slowly in a circle slowing down all three of them. Clarity was moving faster than the other's as she glitched herself closer a few inches at a time as she controlled the blast of lightning she had fired at the pilgrim earlier using her slowed down form to her advantage to speed her lightning blast up.

"You're getting in my way" The pilgrim growled lowly at Clarity more than a bit pissed at what she was doing. She picked up her gun now pointing it at Clarity. She kept three fingers off the gun making sure she kept using her powers on her. Ray gasped. That woman had protected him and the other two couldn't help her. He had to do something! He searched the ground his little arms moving frantically in the dirt before he finally found a decent sized rock that seemed light enough for him to throw, but big enough to do some damage. He gulped, it was now or never. He climbed up on top of the rock hoping that he appeared braver than he was.

"Leave her alone!" Ray yelled chucking the rock with all his might at the Pilgrim. It hit the time assassin in the forehead head causing her to lose her focus.

"Clarity! Glitch us out of here!" Rip yelled as Firestorm flew over the pilgrim snatching Ray protectively in his arms lifting him into the air.

"1..2..3...Glitch!" Clarity exclaimed the four of them glitching away.

"No!" The pilgrim yelled enraged. She dabbed at her bleeding head her teeth clenched. This wasn't over. She still had four more to go. She was going to get the next one. She was done with these set backs.

-back on the waverider-

"Hey, that was a great throw lil man" Jax grinned down at Ray setting him down now that they were out of danger. He ruffled the boy's hair up a bit after him and Stein had unmerged.

"Are you a superhero?" Ray asked him amazed gazing up at him.

"I'm half of one." Jax grinned down at him.

"Is she an angel?" Ray whispered nodding to Clarity holding his side trying to hide the pain he was in. Ray definitely thought she was pretty enough to be an angel.

"Uh, something like that kid." Jax told him trying to hold in his laugh as Clarity walked off bidding her goodbyes to go change completely oblivious to what little Ray had asked.

She felt completely drained and tired from fighting the pilgrim. It had taken so much glitching to even get remotely close to her. She felt like she had glitched so far and yet it had really only been a few feet. She needed rest. Now that young Ray was alive and safe on the waverider Clarity was convinced that both Ray's would be alright.

"I'll get the boy a fresh change of clothes. Excuse me" Martin said to the group going to the fabricator to get Ray new clothes as he saw the blood stain soaking through the boys shirt and the wet stain on the boys pants.

"Uh...it's just water..." Ray said a bit panicky completely embarrassed only now realizing that he had peed his pants earlier. If his brother found out he never would have heard the end of it.

"Sure it is. Cmon let's get you healed, Raymond. You took quite the beating." Rip said lifting the small boy once again walking him to the medbay careful not to jostle his wounds.

"How do you know my name? What is this place? Whose that guy? He doesn't look very good" Young Ray chatted trying to keep his mind off of his pain and quell his curiosity. These people had saved him so he figured he wasn't in danger anymore. Maybe these people could be his friends. He didn't have many friends.

"Because I'm from the future Raymond and so is that woman who tried to kill you" Rip told him.

"Hey what the hell are you telling him that for? Don't you think it's a little dangerous!" Kendra berated.

"Firstly please watch you're language Miss Saunders. You're in the presence of a child and secondly it's best not to scare him with talk of secret government agencies that he could be dealing with in the future. Sometimes the best lies are to simply tell the truth." Rip told her as he set young Ray down on the other medical chair.

"What is this place?" Ray asked.

"It's a timeship. Part space ship...part time machine" Rip explained to the eight year old.

"It's like the tardis!" Young Ray's face lit up.

"No...no it's the waverider. It's not a tardis Raymond. It's been my ship for over a decade." Rip told the young boy.

"The waverider? That's too long of a name...I'm going to call her wavie for short" Ray said the sedatives kicking in lulling the boy to sleep in a matter of seconds.

"Her?" Kendra asked raising a brow noticing the boy had said she instead of it.

"Of course. You always call a boat a her or a she. It's always a girl." Older Ray said waking up his wounds immediately fading away as his younger self was being healed. He sat up taking the cuff off his wrist.

"Glad to see you're all right Raymond. I would have hated to have lost my prize pupil" Martin said walking into the room with a change of clothes for young Ray.

"Well, thank you for helping save my life."Ray replied.

"Actually, it was you who saved us. The pilgrim displayed a new unique ability that we weren't prepared for." Rip told him tapping a few buttons on the medbay screen.

"Ability? Wait she's a metahuman?" Ray asked.

"Indeed she was. If you'll excuse me gentlemen, Miss Saunders, I need to have a word with, Miss Springs" Rip told the three walking out of the room recalling that his earlier conversation with Clarity had been interrupted and he so desperately wanted some answers.

"Gideon?" Rip questioned once he was far enough away from the medbay.

"Yes, Captain?" Gideon questioned back.

"Why did you never tell me that Clarity was one of your original creators?" Rip questioned the Ai.

"You never asked me that question before, Captain" Gideon replied.

"If I had... would you have told me the truth? Would you have told me it was Clarity as well as Barry who created you?" Rip asked.

"Not unless she told me it was okay." Gideon admitted after a moment of pause.

"Where is your so called creator now Gideon? Hmm?" Rip inquired trying not to get angered that the Ai he had trusted for years would simply lie to him in favor of listening to Clarity.

"She's in her room, Captain" Gideon informed him.

"Thank you Gideon" Rip sighed making his way to Clarity's room. He knocked on the door his knuckles rapping lightly against the metal.

"Just a second!" Clarity's voice called from behind the door before it slid open as she opened it with her powers a few minutes later. Clarity now changed into a fresh change of clothes.

"Oh, hey Rip, Did you need something?" Clarity questioned inviting him into her room.

"You never did give me answer, Clarity." Rip told her shutting the door behind him.

"Answer?" Clarity asked confused sitting down on her bed cocking her head to the side.

"Were you ever going to tell me that you were responsible for co-creating Gideon?" Rip asked her.

"Maybe...I don't know...probably not. I wasn't planning on telling anyone, Rip" Clarity told him looking down gripping her soft fuzzy blue blanket tightly in her hands.

"Clarity, this is my ship-"

"And she's my friend! My best friend! She's more than some Ai to me. She's family. She is everything to me and I am sorry, if I wanted to protect that bond from some time traveler like you, but I wasn't about to risk losing her because I will never go through that again!" Clarity cut Rip off the words just tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop herself. As she spoke she hopped off her bed standing up once again.

"There's that phrase again. What do you mean some time traveler? What did you mean when you said you time travelers?" Rip questioned.

"I.." Clarity's eyes widened not expecting him to ask about that.

"Answer me, Clarity."

Clarity's right hand buried itself in her hair as she bit her lip.

"I..." Clarity struggled.

"Clarity, damnit, I want an answer." Rip told her having enough of her stalling.

Clarity walked over to her desk squeezing her eyes tightly shut. She didn't feel right...was the room spinning? She went to lean on her desk to steady herself, but her hand slid out from under her swiping all the items off her desk clattering them onto the floor. Clarity followed closely behind the items as her legs gave out from under her the metahuman collapsing to the ground. Her head hitting the metal floor.

"Clarity!"

And that's where this chapter ends because I am a very evil Author. Mwahahahaha! I hope you enjoyed it! Please at least try to answer all the questions because they really do mean everything to me. Not only do I take the time to type them out, but I love hearing your thoughts and opinions on things. You all are such devoted and patient readers and it just warms my heart to have all of you supporting my work.

1\. From what you could tell was everyone in character this chapter? If someone was out of character what made them that way?

2\. What did you think of the huge change I made to Ray's assassination attempt?

3\. Was there anything you didn't like about this chapter? Or something you would like to see less of?

4\. What did you think of Rip finally finding out that Clarity co-created Gideon with Barry?

5\. What was your favorite Clarity moment this chapter?

6\. What do you think Clarity's assassination is going to be like?

7\. What do you want Clarity to realize most about herself?

8\. What do you want Sara, Rip, Snart, mick,Todd, Jax, Stein, Ray, and Kendra to individually realize about Clarity.

9\. What does Clarity's character mean to you?

10\. Describe Clarity in one paragraph

11\. If you could say one thing to Clarity's father what would it be?

12\. If you could say one thing to Clarity's mother what would it be?

13\. Who are you shipping Clarity with and why? Give me as many reasons as you can for them to be together.

14\. What do you think of Clarity's style?

15\. If Clarity was a cookie what would she be?

16\. If Clarity was a Disney princess what would her movie be about? Who would her animal sidekick be? What would her dress look like?

17\. If you think I'm a good author...why do you think this?

18\. Anything else you would like to ask, rant, or tell me!


	29. Ch 26: RIP Glitch

"Clarity!" Rip yelled rushing over to her side. He was about to place his arms under her to carry her to the medbay, but he froze as Clarity spoke up.

"D-don't...don't touch me." Clarity warned holding up her hand to stop him from coming any closer. Mere seconds after her warning lightning started to dance across her skin in waves, her eyes glowing brightly as her powers activated. With her free hand she gripped her head her hand fisted into her soft brown hair the white headband fallen off her head onto the floor beside her.

"The Pilgrim...Gideon scan Clarity's timeline! Scan it now!" Rip ordered as he knelt by her side. He wanted to help her somehow, but he couldn't so much as touch her while she was using her powers.

"Ri-Aw-an" Gideon tried to reply, but her voice became staticky and fractured.

"Gideon!?" Rip called to the Ai confused, not sure what the Ai was trying to tell him, but she didn't respond this time. In fact, something seemed to be wrong with Gideon as well. She appeared to be glitching like her creator. Rip turned his attention back to Clarity.

"Clarity, Whatever you're doing to Gideon with your powers you need to stop it. Stop it now." Rip told her.

"I...I'm not doing anything..." Clarity gritted out pain evident in her tone.

"Clarity, you're hurting her, Hell I think you might be killing her right now" Rip admitted to her.

Clarity let out a painfilled gasp her eyes starting to water. No...she wasn't doing anything to Gideon was she? Clarity didn't think she was, but Rip sounded completely sure that the Ai was suffering as much as her right now, possibly even worse.

"Clarity, you need to stop using your powers!" Rip urged her.

"I can't...I can't..." Clarity denied shaking her head. Tears falling from her eyes from the pain. It hurt too much, everything hurt. Her brain felt like it was on fire, she couldn't stop.

"You have to! If you don't stop using your powers both you and Gideon are going to die." Rip said trying to convey his urgency without any of the panic he felt. First Ray and now Clarity?

Clarity bit her lip closing her eyes.

"Clarity please you're not even trying. Please just try...you've gotten so much control over your powers since we first started this mission. Don't just throw all that progress away right now." Rip pleaded.

"I'm sorry..." Clarity told him.

"No...no don't be sorry, Clarity. I know you can do this. Just stop using them, just for a minute. Long enough for me to get you to the medbay and for Gideon to track the pilgrim. Just for a bit..." Rip said trying to be encouraging, but that seriously was not one of his strong suits.

Clarity sucked in a breath. She couldn't stop using her powers. Not because she didn't want to, but because she literally couldn't. That was like asking someone who just cut themselves to stop bleeding, or asking someone who just broke a bone to have it magically be healed a second later. Her lightning surging across her skin like this was simply her body's way of trying to protect itself from further harm. There was no real way she could shut it off. She wasn't some kind of machine with an off button. So, with that thought in mind she knew what she had to do.

She couldn't stop the lightning and shut it off, so she just needed to direct it somewhere else. Clearly something was happening to Gideon so she couldn't direct her lightning into the ship because that might just make things worse for the Ai and she didn't want to do that. She couldn't direct it into anyone else on the team because that would probably kill them, Jax and Stein might be able to survive it if she did, but she didn't want to do anything that would hurt anyone else. That left one thing that Clarity could do, one place that she knew wouldn't hurt anybody else.

She cried out in pain biting her lip so hard she drew blood. She redirected her lightning inwards on herself and did her best to hold back a scream. She bit harshly into her dress collar blood from her lip staining the blue lace material. Her veins flashed blue flickering like the lights in her room had so many times before. After a few seconds they stopped flickering and maintained their glow no lightning moving on her skin anymore.

"Okay...can I touch you now?" Rip questioned unsure on what the hell just happened or if it was safe to pick her up yet. Clarity gave a tearful nod in reply biting as hard on her dress collar.

The second Rip's finger's so much as lightly brushed Clarity's skin she was in agony. Her bodies nerves were on fire, being fried by her lightning. It didn't matter how gentle he was trying to be. Any touch now had her beyond sensitive nerves sending signals of pain to her brain. She wasn't sure how long she could keep this up. Her powers were making it all so much worse. If she thought she was in pain before that was nothing in comparison to what she felt now.

"Just hang in there." Rip told her feeling guilty that she was in so much pain, but he knew he had to get her to the medbay fast and carrying her was definitely the fastest way he could think of. Especially because there was no way she could Glitch herself there in her condition.

Rip hit the hand scanner and he sighed in relief when the doors did open. Whatever was affecting Gideon didn't seem to be affecting the rest of the ship which Rip was extremely thankful for. Rip rushed out of her room with Clarity in his arms. The collar of her dress doing very little to muffle the woman's screams anymore as they got louder her pain increasing.

"Oh my god Flick..." Todd whispered horrified from where he stood in the doorway of his room watching Rip race past with her. He had heard someone screaming so he was about to go out to investigate, but never in his wildest dreams did he think it was Clarity. He had never heard Clarity scream like that. Not once in the two years he's known her.

Todd's mouth was dropped open and his dark eyes watered a bit as he saw the state she was in. He shook his head blinking his tears a way. Now was not the time, not when he could still do something about it. He raced out of the room after Rip. He sprinted ahead of the time master a bit and opened the medbay doors for him. Rip didn't so much as spare him a thank you, but Todd didn't care. Both men were far too worried about Clarity for formalities.

"Todd...hurts..."Clarity gasped out as Rip set her down in the medbay chair the forties meta on her right side. Clarity cried out in pain a few seconds later her veins seemingly glowing brighter. Her lightning increasing in intensity as she grew worse.

"Hey Flick...hey I'm right here. You'll be alright." Todd told her brushing her hair out of her face as gently as he could. Todd had seen her body glow blue plenty of times, but he had never seen her veins glowing the way they were now. What was happening to her?

"Damn, this time bitch doesn't take a lot of down time." Snart frowned as he came walking into the room Clarity's screams drawing him to the source Sara at his side the deck of cards they were about to play still in the assassins right hand. Upon setting her sights on Clarity the cards went sliding out of her hand dropping to the floor.

"Clarity..." Sara rushed over to her side beside Rip. "Hey...hey Pachirisu..." Sara greeted struggling to find any words to say. She was speechless Clarity was dying...

Snart shut the door behind him hoping to muffle the noise of Clarity's screams at least a bit. He didn't want young Mick or Young Sara to get any of the wrong ideas. Luckily young Ray was heavily sedated so he didn't hear or see any of this as he slept in the medbay chair closest to the door.

"How long has she been like this?" Todd asked Rip his head turning to look at him.

"A few minutes at best...it all happened incredibly fast. We were talking one minute and the next thing I know she was on the floor and damnit Gideon what is wrong with you!?" Rip cut himself off to yell at the Ai completely frustrated. Usually Gideon would be performing a scan of her injuries right about now, but she wasn't. Rip had thought Clarity turning off her powers would have helped the Ai, but it appears not.

"Clarity created Gideon..." Snart said in realization.

"She did what?" Sara asked surprised.

"How the hell do you know about that?" Rip asked Snart more than a bit enraged. Two people knew this information before him? Did the rest of his entire crew know as well?

"That's not important right now. The pilgrim attacks young Clarity, she dies, she never grows up to help Flash, never helps stop me, never helps create Gideon, so the computer must be dying from the same thing she is." Snart said working it all out as if he were back tracking something gone wrong on a heist. You take out one variable and a hole slew of things goes wrong.

Rip took a shaky breath running his right hand through his hair looking from Clarity to the med bay screen. He had never even considered the fact that Clarity getting attacked may affect Gideon. He was still trying to grasp the fact that she had played a part in creating her and he had never been told or even warned about this from Clarity or even Gideon herself. What Snart said made complete sense, but it also produced a major problem. Without Gideon to track the Pilgrim, and Clarity in no condition to track the pilgrim herself there would be no way to save Clarity. He spun on his heel walking out of the medbay trying to distance himself from Clarity's screams of pain. He needed to think.

"Hey, What the hell..." Sara trailed as the three watched Rip leave the room. Sara looked at Clarity the poor woman unable to even stop her cries of pain. Sara then looked in the direction Rip had gone. She grit her teeth.

"Stay with her." Sara told Snart and Todd the assassin going after Rip.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing? Clarity needs help in there!" Sara snapped at Rip catching up to the time master.

"Yes, yes I know. I understand that Miss Lance I just need a moment to think. I can't concentrate with her screaming the way she is." Rip told her.

"Clarity, doesn't have a moment! She's dying." Sara told him grabbing his arm making the time master stop his walk. Rip whirled around to face her.

"Miss Lance you don't understand! Without Gideon, without Clarity being in any condition to track the pilgrim with her abilities, we have no way of locating the pilgrim to save Miss Springs at all. Our only hope of saving her life is to figure out another way to track the pilgrim and I am not going to find the answer to that in the bloody medbay!" Rip snapped at her his voice raised.

"So what you're just giving up on her in there?" Sara questioned never one to back down in an argument.

"No, no Sara I'm not giving up. I swear to you we will save her. We just need a new way to do that. Look, I'm going to go find Raymond and the professor So, maybe just maybe we'll be able to think of a new way to locate the pilgrim. In the meantime just...just go be with Miss Springs. I gather you know more than anyone on this ship what's it's like to die alone. She needs all the support she can get." Rip told her not quite an order, but a forceful suggestion.

With that said, Rip made his way to search for the two most intelligent people on the ship. Sara going back to the medbay to be with Clarity as Rip suggested.

-meanwhile in the year 1999-

"Daddy, please can I come home?" An eight year old Clarity Springs questioned her eyes filled with tears. Her father sat across from her, Clarity's mother at his side. The three sat at a small pastry shop. Clarity's foster mother and another foster kid sat within seeing and hearing distance giving the family little to no real privacy.

"Soon, Sparky girl. I promise. You'll be back home in no time. You're mother and I are doing everything we can. The trials in just a few more weeks." Her father placated trying to calm her down. The man knew a few weeks wasn't exactly true. In reality it was in a whopping two whole months, but it sure as hell sounded better to him to say weeks.

"But I don't wanna wait a few more weeks! I wanna go home with you now!" Clarity protested tearfully.

"I know, Clarity and we want that too, but it's really complicated sweetheart." Her mother said taking a napkin from the dispenser on the table dabbing at her daughters face lightly trying to dry her tears.

"B-but you're my mom and Dad. We're supposed to be a family. What's so complicated about that?" Clarity questioned not understanding.

"Listen, Clarity, you know why they took you away." Her father reminded her gently.

"But it's not fair! You didn't hurt me..." Clarity protested sniffling slightly. She had been bullied, not abused. Delancy had given her those bruises all over not her father, but because her father got kicked out of the military or what was it her mother had called it? Dishonorably discharged, the social worker who used to be her mother's friend, took one look at her father's still raw knuckles and the bruises on Clarity's body and the ex-army man was getting accused of child abuse. Clarity's shyness and stutters of denial mistaken for hesitation and lies. The girl taken from her parents loving care a little over a year and change ago.

"I know, sweetie, we know that. But between that accident you had when you were six, and the trouble you've been having at school..." her mother trailed off with a worried sigh rubbing at her forehead. It had been frightening enough when the doctor had said Clarity's sight was impaired and now needed eye glasses, but never had Constance Springs thought it could have led to her daughter getting taken away from her.

When it came time to get her prescription eye glasses Clarity had wanted the rectangular blue ones. The most expensive pair in the entire shop costing a total sum of 545 dollars. It was a grievous amount of money and the Spring's weren't exactly the wealthiest family in their small town, but looking down at her daughter's hopeful gaze, the numbers too blurry for Clarity to even read the price tag and realize just what she was asking for, Constance was already pulling out her checkbook. If those were the ones Clarity wanted then by God those were the ones she was going to get her bank account be damned. Rather than break her daughter's heart she had splurged and decided to make sacrifices elsewhere. Not fixing the rickety porch that was falling apart because of a harsh winter, not fixing the ceiling where a pipe was no doubt leaking drop by drop into a bowl on the floor, not fixing the water heater instead opting to put yet another layer of duct tape over it in the meantime. All things that might have saved their daughter from getting taken away from them.

"But...But..." Clarity struggled trying to come up with an argument. It wasn't fair keeping her from her parents when they had done nothing to wrong her. They loved her, and she loved them. These monthly visits were all fine and dandy, but Clarity wasn't anywhere near content with them.

"You've got 2 more minutes Clarity then we're leaving." The other foster kid called tauntingly breaking a blue crayon in half smiling way too sweetly.

"Delancy quiet down." The foster mother scolded as she read the newspaper causing Delancy to shrink back.

"Yes, Ma'am." She replied obediently the smile gone from her face.

"Please...please don't make me go!" Clarity cried racing around the table jumping in between her parents chairs wrapping an arm around each of their necks hugging them tightly.

"We wish we didn't have to, Sparky girl." Her father told her regret leaking from his voice.

"But we don't have a choice, Clarity." Her mother told her finishing her husbands sentence.

"Clarity! That's enough. Time to go. You'll see you're parents next month. Come along now." The foster mother commanded.

"I love you," Clarity whispered reluctantly letting go of her parents. She grabbed her unicorn backpack off the table and swung it on her back with trembling hands. She obediently walked over to her step mother having learned quickly that this woman did not do well when instructions weren't followed quickly. The walk to the so called foster home was quick only a mere 10 minutes, but Clarity felt like it was an eternity.

As soon as Clarity stepped inside the house she flinched. She knew what was coming and she tightened her grip on her backpack to still herself. Running would only make it worse, running always made it worse. Running away was like consenting to the game saying she wanted to play. It was times like these where she longed for Gideon to be alive because she knew the inevitable would happen and there would be no one to comfort her when she ran upstairs crying.

"You're an idiot if you think your parents actually want a nothing like you back." Delancy taunted the foster mother walking away paying no attention to the two girls conversation. Girls would be girls and she didn't wish to be bothered by any squabbles. She honestly didn't care enough about either girl to step in. They were checks, money, cash, a way for her to get her nails done at the end of every month. Nothing more and nothing less.

"Y-You're w-wrong.." Clarity stuttered out.

"I'm wrong am I?!" Delancy cackled. She grabbed Clarity by her hair and yanked making her scream. Her hands going up to Delancy's trying to pry the blonde girl's hands off. "If I'm so wrong then what are you doing here still hmm? If your parents actually loved you they would have taken you home today. They don't want you, nobody wants you, you're a waste of space, an eye swore, a complete and total nothing."

"Stop it!" Clarity protested.

"Stop? You actually think I'm going to stop? Well I've got bad news for you. I will never stop. Not until you cease to exist. You don't deserve to be breathing right now. Maybe I'll fix that for you." Delancy's free hand going to her throat. Clarity starting to choke desperately gasping for air. She leaned back forcing Delancy back into a wall making a banging noise.

"Hey! Either keep it down or go play outside! I'm on the phone!" The Foster mother yelled back not even looking back at the two girls. Delancy dragged Clarity outside and released her shoving her down the porch stairs Clarity falling in the dirt gasping for breath. Delancy shutting the door behind her hopping down each step.

"Hey, look at that. You're where you belong! Down in the dirt like the freak you are." Delancy taunted jumping right in front of Clarity kicking upwards the toes of her shoe meeting Clarity's forehead knocking her onto her back. Clarity's glasses flying off her face onto the ground behind her. Clarity quickly grabbed them shoving them into her backpack before Delancy could break them.

"I-I'm n-not a f-freak.." Clarity stuttered out squinting at Delancy standing up.

"No, no you're right. You're not a freak, Clarity. Freak is too generous a word for a disgusting thing like you. Hmm? Oh! I know just the word to describe you." Delancy told her darkly.

"Please...you've said enough...I get it.." Clarity pleaded, but Delancy wasn't through just yet.

"You're a mistake...a Glitch. And you know something? That's all you'll ever be!" Delancy told her pushing Clarity back into a puddle of mud her white unicorn back pack becoming stained and dirtied from the brown liquid as she fell back on it. Her white tights also completely trashed. Delancy smirked at her handiwork before happily skipping back inside giggling to herself at a job well done.

As soon as her bully left Clarity started to cry. What more could she do? There was no escape from her. Day in and Day out Delancy was there and no one cared. Her parents might, but there was nothing they could do about it. This was the only foster home close enough that she would even be able to see her parents. She had already lost her only friend here, she couldn't bear to lose her parents as well.

She took off her backpack taking out her glasses. A gift from her mother. She sniffled wiping her tears on her shirt. She put her glasses back on and just sat there in the mud feeling so entirely alone. She gazed at her tights picking at the gemstones on her knees halfheartedly trying to distract herself from all the pain she felt.

"Hello there Glitch. You must be ready to meet you're fate." A calm voice said making Clarity's head snap up words flying out of her mouth before she even realized what she was doing.

"I'm not a Glitch!" Clarity protested tearfully a bit scared her head snapping up. It was bad enough Delancy had called her that, but an adult? Did that make what she said true? But better question who was this person?

The pilgrim smirked down at her. "You will be."

Before Clarity even had the chance to move the pilgrim was holding Clarity in place with her powers the young girl's eyes wide behind her glasses.

"You've caused me a lot of trouble. I think it should be more than a simple gun blast for you." With that said the pilgrim kicked Clarity hard in the head the girl's headband falling into the mud as her head hit the ground.

-meanwhile back on the waverider-

"So, Sparky's next huh?" Mick questioned beer in hand walking into the console room. Word about Clarity having spread to everyone on the ship Rip, Ray, and Stein all crowded around the console

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Rory. Any other obvious answers you'd like to know? Because I have far more pressing concerns at the moment than whether or not Gideon won't fulfill any drink orders." Rip replied to him his tone clipped as he leaned over the console Ray and Stein on either side of him. The three men in deep thought trying to figure out a new way of tracking her or even a device that could be built to track her.

Mick shrugged. "Just thought you might like to hear my idea."

"Idea? Thank you Mr. Rory, but I believe this topic is well above your brain capacity." Stein told the arsonist.

"Woah, no hang on. If Mick says he has an idea we should hear him out. Clarity doesn't have much time left, and it's not as if we're actually coming up with anything we can use. Besides, he might actually know something...he was Chronos after all." Ray pointed out coming to Mick's defense.

"Captain?" Stein questioned apprehensive of even wasting time hearing the arsonists so called plan. Rip sighed in reply nodding at Mick.

"Yes, yes very well. You're idea Mr. Rory." Rip questioned swallowing his pride. What choice did he have? They were running out of time.

"Why don't we just use a different computer?" Mick asked.

"That is absurd! We can't create an artificial intelligence from scratch. Miss Springs doesn't have that kind of time. That could be weeks, months even!" Stein protested.

"No, no Mr. Rory may be onto something...for once." Rip countered. The idea could work...given they had another artificial intelligence they could use. The only problem would be finding one.

"That may be, but where are we even going to get another artificial intelligence!? I doubt they just grow on trees." Martin questioned wondering if their Captain had lost his head.

"Well, you all could just use that bastard in my old suit." Mick shrugged.

"Sorry? Come again?" Ray asked in confusion leaning forwards a bit.

"The Ai from my old ship, he offloaded himself into my armor before the ship exploded. Gary? Jerry? I forget the damn piece of junks name, but he hasn't shut up for weeks. Him and Gideon don't get along very much." Mick revealed.

"Why does no one on this ship tell me anything!?" Rip muttered annoyed shaking his head. There was an Ai on this ship that he hadn't even known about? Of course there was because with a crew like this why would they tell him anything he should definitely know.

"Mick, we're gonna need that armor." Ray told him placing his hand on the arsonists shoulder squeezing his shoulder.

"One, get your hand off my shoulder haircut, and two, What are you idiots just standing around for? Time's wasting!" Mick told the three knocking Ray's hand off his shoulder. The arsonist turned around breaking into a run to get the damn thing now that he had confirmation from the geniuses it would work.

"Should we go help him?" Ray asked uncertainly.

"I'm afraid not, I doubt Mr. Rory's room is a safe place for any of us to venture. Gideon has made mentions of bear traps hidden on the floor." Rip frowned.

"Bear traps? Astonishing, I would have thought he would have hidden flame throwers scattered about given the fact he is an arsonist." Stein said in thought.

Rip hummed in agreement. "It's probably best we assume those are hidden inside as well lest we want to run into any surprises if anyone dares to enter his room."

A few moments later Mick returned dragging the tattered misshapen suit behind him by the neck.

"Sir, if you could please take better care of my home. I do have to live in here you know." A male robotic voice objected to Mick's actions.

"Shut up! Or I'll turn you into a damn toaster." Mick growled heaving the suit up dropping it on the console making Ray jump at the loud sound it made. "Have at him." Mick told the three.

"Oh dear, this does not appear to be a situation that will work in my favor. Can we talk about this?" The Ai requested.

"Fascinating, a male Ai." Martin said fascinated at the male Ai. He had seen one on the other female time master's ship, but never so up close and personal.

"Less talking, more saving Sparky" Mick ordered impatiently.

"She's dying again?" The Ai questioned surprised recalling that Sparky was Clarity's nickname.

"Yes, and you're gonna help save her." Rip told the Ai.

"I'm afraid I can't do much from in here." The Ai replied regretfully.

"I know..."Rip sighed tapping a few buttons on the console a cord popping out of the side. He hooked it up to Rory's old suit's arm cuff. He then rushed over to his desk. Time was of the essence.

"Rip, What are you doing?" Ray questioned as the time master rummaged through his desk drawers looking for something finally coming across what he had been searching for picking up a glass key with a flash drive at the end. He raced back over to the console and jammed the key into the console taking a shaky breath.

"Rip?" Ray questioned again.

"I'm offloading Gideon." Rip revealed answering Ray's question. Gideon's scrambled voice could be heard the Ai trying to protest.

"It doesn't sound like she's on board with the plan." Ray frowned.

"What is the plan, exactly?" Stein inquired.

"Once Gideon is offloaded Rory's Ai will temporarily take her place until Clarity is out of harms way. This Ai won't be affected by Clarity getting erased from the timeline." Rip informed them.

"Are you certain that's wise? This Ai answers to the time masters! It could end us all" Stein objected.

"Your wrong this time professor. It answers to me. The Ai answers to the Captain of the vessel they're assigned to above all else. Time pigs orders be damned. That's why this piece of junk metal followed me off the ship. Sparky tore my suit to bits and that still wasn't enough to stop him. Damn thing put it back to together. " Mick corrected.

"Sorry Gideon, you'll be back home soon love." Rip murmured softly taking the key out of the console it's once clear design now glowing with a soft blue light. He pressed the key to his lips for the briefest second before pocketing the key in his trench coat. He flipped a switch on Rory's suit and the other Ai traveled into the waverider's system. The lights changing from a comforting blue to what Rip thought of as a sickly green.

"Ah that's so much better. It's so much bigger on the inside." The Ai said his face appearing on the console table. "Now how can I be of assistance?"

"Alright, Gary-" Mick started.

"My name is Jerry, sir." The Ai corrected.

"I don't care what your name is. Search for disruptions in Sparky's timeline and get us to the pilgrim's location now!" Mick ordered.

"You're always such a grouch" The Ai replied, but did as he instructed.

"Anything Jerry?"Rip asked impatiently. This was taking to long. They should have time jumped by now.

"Indeed Sir. I have found a temporal distortion on the date of may 6, 1999. However, I don't believe that Miss Clarity is in any condition to survive a time jump. She has minutes at best. It's a miracle she's survived this long with her timeline disintegrating like it is." The Ai informed them.

"No, no there's still time! We'll send a team on the jump ship." Rip denied refusing to give up sprinting to the medbay. He would not lose another person on this team.

Rip paused in the doorway the words he was about to say getting stuck in his throat upon seeing Clarity. In such a short time the metahuman has deteriorated greatly. Clarity's whole body was flashing blue, her veins glowing brightly her voice too hoarse for her to scream very much any more. Her eyes were opening and closing the metahuman struggling to stay conscious.

"Damnit Glitch you better not do this to me again!" Snart snapped at her silently begging her to keep breathing.

"That's not helping anything." Sara told him shaking her head feeling somewhat helpless to stop any of this.

"There has to be something we can do. We can't just let her die!" Todd argued.

"Indeed there is! Mr. Rice, Mr. Snart. We've located the Pilgrim. The jumpship is already programmed with the coordinates. Since the two of you and miss Saunders have yet to face the pilgrim you're our best bet." Rip informed them finally remembering how to speak again.

"I'm gonna save you Flick. Keep fighting, you hear me?" Todd told Clarity not waiting for an answer the girls's speaking capabilities long since gone. He went sprinting out of the room to find Kendra.

"Don't die on me again, Glitch." Snart warned before he went sprinting out of the room as well to get his gun. There was no time for walking or even running. She was going to die any minute possible any second. Clarity was struggling to hang on. She was so weak.

Rip rushed over taking Todd's place. He knew she didn't have long and he didn't want her to feel alone. He knew full well that Sara was there, but Rip figured two people was better than one and they needed every second they could get.

"Thought you needed to think." Sara said to Rip discreetly wiping a tear from her left eye. This was worse than anyone torture Sara had seen with the league. No one should be in this much pain. It was as if Sara had been watching Clarity go through electroshock.

"There's only so much thinking one can do before you need to act. Don't worry, she'll be alright." Rip replied.

"Are you telling me that or saying it to convince yourself?" Sara questioned before Rip could reply Clarity tried to speak.

"G-Gideon...c-can't...f-feel..." Clarity tried to say but she was struggling to breath now her voice cracking. The black spots almost completely consuming her vision, her tears blurring her sight.

"She's here. She's fine. I swear it, you will be too. You're strong, Clarity. So strong, don't give up. Just stay with us and for once in you're life don't go near anything bright." Rip pleaded.

"C-can't..." Clarity struggled her body practically numb from the pain at this point. It was as if she was unfeeling or almost. Her entire body tingled inside and out. All she felt was tired. So tired...maybe if she just closed her eyes to rest for just second she would feel better.

"No, no no Clarity. Clarity! Don't close your eyes! Please...please just keep you're eyes open. Let me see you're eyes. Stay here!" Sara pleaded her voice raised almost to the point of being frantic. They were so close to saving her now, she couldn't die yet. She just couldn't.

Clarity opened her eyes as Sara instructed, but wasn't sure what good it would do. She was exhausted.

-meanwhile back in 1999-

The jumpship crash landed in the front yard and the Pilgrim turned her head eye brow raised. It seemed they were feeling the pressure with this one. They hadn't even bothered to hide the ship this time. The pilgrim got out her gun and pointed it at the now bloodied and broken eight year old Clarity on the ground. She was barely breathing anymore from the torturous beating the pilgrim had given her. The jump ship's cargo bay door opened but the pilgrim paid it no mind. It was over, she had won. She pulled the trigger but gasped as a thick black smoke wrapped around her wrist and her arm was forced upwards the blast shooting into the sky through the clouds.

"You're not on my list.." The pilgrim glared her free hand shooting out freezing Todd.

"Sorry, freezing things is my job!" Snart exclaimed shooting a blast of ice at her forcing the pilgrim to release Todd and move away from Clarity.

"Now Hawkgirl!" Todd ordered and Kendra swooped down lifting young Clarity backpack and all up into her arms ushering her safely to the jump ship. Todd wasted no time creating a thick veil of smoke covering their exit.

"You will rue this day...if you even live to see it." The Pilgrim proclaimed as the smoke cleared the jumpship out of sight. Perhaps she should have just gone with the kill shot first, but no matter. She had wanted that one to suffer any how. She would never make it.

-back on the waverider-

"We've got her!" Todd screamed his voice echoing down the hall the metahuman man taking her from Kendra sprinting as fast as he could to the medbay the young girl in his arms.

"Rip What are you doing?" Sara asked as Rip went to young Ray waking him up, taking him off the sedatives, getting the boy up out of the medbay chair as quick as humanely possible.

"Making room, Miss Lance." Rip replied hurriedly.

Young Ray gasped fully waking up as he caught sight of Clarity. The young boy racing to her side out of Rip's arms before the time master had any time to react. Luckily Sara had fast reflexes and she caught him before he could touch Clarity.

"What's wrong with my guardian angel!? She's in pain! Is she dying!? We...we've got to do something! We've got to help her!" Young Ray exclaimed his brown eyes wide correctly assuming the worst.

"She'll be fine Ray. Just stay out of the way so we can save her alright?" Sara asked him gently.

Not a second to soon Todd came hurtling into the medbay placing young Clarity into the medbay chair Rip placing the cuff on her wrist immediately tapping buttons on the medbay screen.

"Jerry, I need a full body scan on both Clarity's, Sedatives, painkillers, the whole nine yards, this is an emergency delta protocol. Understand?" Rip questioned.

"Yes sir, shall I only treat the young one? My scanners indicate the adult version has stopped breathing." Jerry admitted. Rip's eyes widened and he whirled around to face the adult Clarity his heart dropping. The Ai was right, she wasn't breathing anymore.

"Treat the young one. Treat her now!" Rip ordered feeling as if he was about to have a heart attack or vomit. Possibly both as the feelings of failure and dread came upon him. No, no, no, no, no, sure they were cutting it close, but they couldn't have been to late to save her could they have?

"The younger Clarity's vitals are stabilizing, sir. I believe she will make a full recovery though her injuries are quite serious. Her lungs may never fully recover. I'd recommend prescribing an inhaler for physical activity during the adolescent and prepubescent years." Jerry informed.

"What about the adult version? What about our Clarity? My Clarity? The Clarity now! Whatever you call her!? Someone tell me she isn't gone." Sara questioned as she held young Ray in a hug the young boy crying into her shirt. Sara herself having tears in her eyes which were dangerously close to spilling.

"I'm so sorry, it appears we...we were too late." Rip muttered turning away from everyone closing his eyes.

"You lied! You're a liar! You said she would be fine!" Young Ray cried.

Sara opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't get any words out. Clarity was gone...how was she gone? Sara couldn't even comprehend it. Even with Clarity's lifeless body a few feet away.

They didn't have very long to mourn. Suddenly, Clarity's lifeless body shot up in the medbay chair her eyes glowing brightly her lightning dancing across her skin. Her injuries all slowly fading away. Her powers settled, and she panted slightly feeling somewhat spent from the ordeal looking very much completely and totally alive.

"What the hell..." Todd jumped in surprise his back pushed fully up against the wall. Everyone in the room stared at her completely startled.

Everyone in the room sharing in the Todd'a shock disbelief and relief racing through all of them.

"Uh...why are you guys looking at me like you've just seen a ghost? Am I ghost!? Can you guys see me? Somebody poke me! See if I'm solid?" Clarity asked holding out her arm for someone to poke.

"Jerry, what the hell is going on!?" Snart snapped.

"Apologies. It appears that something was causing a malfunction to my systems causing me to to inaccurately interpret the adult Clarity's life signs." Jerry apologized.

"Not a malfunction. A Glitch." Clarity corrected with a bright smile.

And that's where this chapter ends! Yay Clarity's Alive! Did you ever doubt I would bring her back? I honestly considered having her stay dead. But that wouldn't be very nice of me. Okay, so now the questions!

1\. What did you feel while reading this chapter? What did you think while your were reading?

2\. What did you think of Clarity's flashback/pilgrim attack/past? Was it what you were expecting?

3\. After reading this chapter what do you think of her being named the Glitch now? Do you think Clarity sees it as more of a positive or negative? And why?

4\. Who are you shipping Clarity with and why? What was your fave shippable moment with them this chapter?

5\. What's your favorite Chapter of Glitch and why? List as many reasons as you can to why it's your favorite.

6\. What do you think of Clarity's mother this chapter?

7\. What did you think of Clarity's father this chapter?

8\. Did everyone seem in character? Or was someone out of character? (I worry about this a lot when I write chapters)

9\. Who's you're Clarity brotp and why?

10\. If you could have one thing happen to young Clarity next chapter what would it be?

11\. Do you like it more when I do original chapters like this? Or should I stick more to the episodes?

12\. What is you're favorite thing about Clarity? And why?

13\. What was you're favorite Clarity moment this chapter? And why?

14\. If I did Clarity writing contests would you do them? (The costume contest will be up tomorrow. I keep forgetting. I need to start setting alarms or something?)

15\. What did you think of young Clarity's outfit?

16\. What upset you most this chapter and why did it upset you?

17\. What do you think will happen next chapter?

18\. Anything else you want to ask, rant, or tell me!


	30. Ch 27: Saving and Sparring

"What the Pilgrim did, the way she turned our attacks back on us, it was as if she was reversing time."Martin recounted as Jax, Martin, Todd, Ray, Clarity and Rip walked into the console room. Clarity and Ray were both feeling much better now that both their younger selves were sedated and being medicated for their wounds in the medbay. Clarity was now changed into a fresh set of clothes, the bloody dress, and tights and all now in the wash.

Snart was already there leaning against the side of one of the silver roller-coaster-like chairs. The villain would never admit it aloud, but he was starting to get extremely worried. They were down to three targets himself being one of them. He didn't like those odds.

"Yeah, she did that to us too. It was like I was paralyzed. Frozen in time or something." Todd frowned.

"It's called temporal micro-manipulation. The ability to control time in one's immediate vicinity. We are lucky to have saved Dr.

Palmer, Miss Springs and by extension Gideon in time." Rip admitted resting his hands on the console as he stood at the head of it. The key that held Gideon still rested in his pocket, but it felt far heavier than it actually was.

"Barry and I once fought a metahuman with similar abilities right around before you showed up. He was able to slow down time so much that it basically negated Barry's speed and I couldn't fully materialize fast enough after I Glitched near him. His name was the Tortoise...I think no wait scratch that he was the turtle." Clarity recalled with nod of her head.

"It might've given you a bit of a tolerance against the pilgrims power having already faced a similar ability before." Ray told her.

"Yeah maybe...hey could she be using her own powers to manipulate the time stream around her ship so she remains undetected?" Clarity wondered.

"Oh, or maybe she has a super advanced cloaking system that allows her to slip through time undetected?" Ray added his eyes going wide at all the possibilities there could be.

"So basically we have no idea where she is or who she's going after next." Sara said kicking off the wall she had been leaning against. The assassin had been in the room watching over Snart with Mick in case he collapsed to the floor or something because of a pilgrim attack. None of the remaining team members who still had targets on their backs should be left alone. Sara was thankful that Rip had been in the room with Clarity when she went down, if he hadn't who knows what would have happened. Sara honestly didn't want to think about it.

"We know it's not Rip, because he doesn't have a past to go back to." Snart drawled.

"I'm not even on her list so that leaves me in the clear." Todd noted as he leaned on the chair next to the one Snart was leaning on.

"Jerry, prepare for multiple time jumps.

Plot points here, here and here." Rip ordered pointing to various dates on the console doing his best to ignore Snart's comment.

"My birthday? Why are we-" Jax started to ask completely confused.

"The only way to ensure you're not harmed in your past.." Rip began.

"Is to abduct ourselves as newborns, thus removing ourselves from our future timelines.

It's brilliant." Stein proclaimed finishing Rip's statement.

"It's morally questionable." Snart corrected.

"It's suicidal. If we take too long in getting them home" Rory started to reveal.

"Then history is altered. There won't be a home to go back to. You'll disappear from the minds of everyone who's ever known you." Rip admitted with a frown.

"And that's with all of us too, right? I know we weren't taken as infants, but are they just going to forget all about us?" Clarity wondered.

"It's hard to tell, but history will indeed be altered. It's highly likely you all will just be reported as missing persons at the ages you were taken, but as for your adult acquaintances or anyone you may have met subsequent to the age you were removed from the timeline yes you will disappear entirely from their minds ." Rip frowned.

"You mean, my own mom won't even know me?" Jax questioned as he let the news sink in.

"My wife." Martin paled with a frown. Hadn't he already almost lost Clarissa on this mission?

"Anna..." Ray whispered his fists clenching.

"Yeah, and my oh, yeah. I don't have anyone." Mick frowned. Clarity patted his arm lightly a silent message that he had her now. He gave her a small glare, but didn't move his arm.

"Sure as hell beats dying." Snart noted, though he feared what would happen to his sister if he ceased to exist.

-in the engine room-

"Hey." Sara greeted Kendra as she walked in engine the room. Originally she had just been looking for a quiet place to think, but it seemed like Kendra was already occupying the space.

"Hey." Kendra greeted back Sara having startled her from her thoughts.

"How's Ray?" Sara asked sitting down across from Kendra.

"Fine. Um, his younger self is sedated in the medbay again, so our Ray is healing rather quickly." Kendra told her with an awkward nod. "How's Clarity?"

"She's...I don't know. She's acting completely normal." Sara frowned.

Kendra raised a brow giving Sara a look. The words Clarity and normal didn't really belong in the same sentence.

"Normal for Clarity anyways. I think she's worrying more about Gideon than she is about herself. She almost died, Kendra, The Ai said she was, you'd think she would be more upset about it, but instead she just keeps asking me when Rip's gonna put Gideon back online. She says something feels really off with her not inside the ship." Sara told her explaining the situation further.

"You know Ray's the same way. He hasn't really asked about Gideon, but he doesn't seem all that upset he almost died. He almost seems more upset that Clarity had almost died." Kendra told her.

"You know, you don't seem too unhappy about it either." Sara observed she had thought Kendra hated Clarity enough that she wanted her dead, perhaps she had misjudged Kendra.

"I'm not unhappy I'm I'm engaged." Kendra admitted holding up her finger revealing a beautiful silver sparkling ring.

"What?" Sara asked in a mixture of surprise and confusion. When had that happened? Who gave her a ring!?

"Yeah. I was looking through a bunch of Carter's things. I thought maybe I had missed something from our old lives in his stuff, but then I found this ring and all of our previous engagements just came flooding back to me. There was this one time in one of our lives where he proposed to me right under the Eiffel Tower. But you know what, it's a long story." Kendra told her shaking her head with a smile.

"But you said yes." Sara surmised.

"At the time. Every time. I I never thought about marriage before. I didn't think I was even able to think about marriage with Carter, or experience it and, now that all those memories have returned, now that I have thought about it...I don't know what to do." Kendra implored shaking her head feeling nothing, but heartbreak for Carter.

"That's hard. Do you like babies?" Sara questioned curiously.

Kendra laughed a bit. "Yeah, but Aldus is really the only one of our kids that I can remember. I don't know if I have had anymore, but that sounds like doubling down to me. And without Carter..." Kendra trailed off.

"I need your help. And then I'll help you figure out what you should do about you're Uh engagement problems." Sara told her standing up.

"Okay." Kendra agreed with a sigh standing up.

"Let's go." Sara told her walking out of the room. The two almost running into Mick.

"Not so fast girlies. I'm going with you." Mick told the two. His gun already in hand.

"Mick, we've got this." Sara told him.

"Snart's my partner. I'm going to make sure you two don't screw anything up. Here. Sparky wants you to keep in touch." Mick told the two passing each of them a com.

"Alright fine. We don't have time to argue." Kendra sighed.

"Let's move, we've got kidnapping to do" Sara ordered impatiently.

-Central City hospital 1972-

"All right, this is just like any other mission.

The mark may be a newborn, but it might as well be a diamond or a microchip." Sara told Kendra as the two women walked down the hospital hall.

"You know what? You're starting to sound like Snart." Kendra told Sara.

"Ugh." Sara rolled her eyes. She tapped her com on her ear discreetly. "Hey, Clarity, how are we doing? Any sign of the pilgrim yet?" Sara questioned over the coms. Despite the brunette metahuman staying behind on the ship Sara still wanted to keep Clarity in the loop. She was the best warning system they had at the moment besides Jerry, but Sara didn't trust Jerry all that much after his misdiagnosis of her favorite metahuman. So, that really only left Clarity.

"Not yet, but you should probably grab Snart and get out of there. Todd told me Snart got her pissed so he might be the next target. That's what happened with me." Clarity warned.

"Alright, thanks Clarity, you take it easy." Sara told her before switching off the coms Kendra and her going inside NICU to get baby Snart.

-back with Clarity on the waverider-

"Snart, Sara and Kendra have baby you now. So, you're in the clear. Mick went to watch out for baby you and make sure no one drops you." Clarity informed the thief who was sat in the kitchen a coffee that may or may not have liquor mixed in rested in his hand.

Snart sighed. "Thanks, Glitch."

"Are you alright?" Clarity wondered in concern walking over to sit next to him.

"Fine. Just peachy." Snart replied.

"Cold," Clarity said sternly matching Snart's tone.

"Drop it, Clarity. It's nothing." Snart warned. The last thing he needed was for her to go all sentimental hero on him.

"It's not. You said peachy and you only say that when something's bothering you. Your safe from the pilgrim so what's up? Is something wrong with you and Todd?" Clarity questioned taking a seat next to him leaning on the breakfast bar. "Because if there is I can talk to him for you."

"No! No, him and I are fine. Don't cause problems where there aren't any. It's It's...Lisa.." Snart relented.

"Oh..." Clarity whispered biting her bottom lip finding the table top very interesting at the moment.

"We're risking our lives, our families, and what is the good ole captain risking? That's right, nothing. So we have to suffer the consequences and he gets off scott free." Leonard told her miserably glaring at the wall.

"I guess that's just the price of being a hero." Clarity shrugged.

"You forget, I'm no hero." Leonard reminded her with narrowed eyes.

"You saved my life twice now Snart, from how I see it that kind of makes you one." Clarity replied. With that said she glitched out of the room leaving him to ponder her words. She glitched into the hallway and bumped into Ray.

"Woah, careful where you Glitch. Though I suppose it's better to run into me than the wall, you okay?" Ray asked Clarity as he steadied her.

"Yeah, sorry bout that." Clarity apologized with a little smile.

"It's fine, we were both attacked by a time traveling assassin. It's probably normal to be a little distracted." Ray replied.

"Yeah, probably..." Clarity agreed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ray asked her as they walked down the hall together towards the console room.

"Yeah, just worried about Gideon. The ship doesn't feel the same without her. Literally. The hum's completely off and it feels strange not feeling Gid's presence. Not to mention this horrid green lighting." Clarity frowned.

"I'm sure Rip will put her back online once we defeat the pilgrim." Ray assured her Clarity nodding in reply.

"Yeah, I just hope that's soon...I miss her, a lot. I've missed her since I was a little kid and then suddenly it was like I had her back again, and we were together again, she was there for me and I was there for her, and I could take care of her again and make her better and fix her and now it just feels like I failed her again cause I would have just dragged her down with me. I know all that must sound really crazy..." Clarity admitted.

"Maybe just a little, but I'm not really one to judge. Afterall, I'd grow pretty attached to my tech too if it could talk and understand me like an actual person. Although, just between you and me I do talk to my suit sometimes." Ray told her.

Clarity laughed slightly and shook her head a bit. "Gideon's not exactly tech to me, Ray. I mean yes she's Ai, but she...how do I put this? I guess the simplest way to explain it is that I based her off my childhood best friend so much that she is my best friend, or a grown up digitized version of her anyways."

"Wow, that's pretty deep." Ray said mulling the information over in his head the two walking in to the console room.

"Miss Springs, just the person I was looking for." Rip greeted her as soon as she walked in the room with Ray.

"Time to reupload Gideon!?" Clarity asked hopefully her hands clasped together an ecstatic smile upon her face.

"No, not quite yet I'm afraid, but I do want you to hang on to her while I go retrieve the professor's younger self." Rip explained pulling out the glowing blue key from his pocket holding it out to her.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean what if I drop her and she falls in the vents?, Or-Or what if I lose control of my powers and make the key explode and then she's gone forever?" Clarity questioned hesitant to actually take the Ai. It had been so long since she actually had to care for Gideon. Granted it was a little different as she was just inside a tiny key and not dying of cancer, but still. The very thought of holding Gideon's life in her hands once again was nerve racking for her.

"Oh, don't be so alarmist, Clarity. If there's one other person on this ship I trust to keep Gideon safe it's you. It'll be fine, and you can give her back to me as soon as I'm aboard the ship again." Rip attempted to calm the her nerves.

"But Rip-"

"It'll be fine, Clarity." Rip told her placing the key in her hand already going to find Mick to assist him in retrieving young Stein having complete trust in Clarity to look after Gideon. She had created the Ai afterall. He was sure no harm would befall in Clarity's care.

"I don't even have any pockets!" Clarity called after him clutching the key tightly in her right hand afraid of what would happen if she let the small item go or even loosened her grip on the key for a fraction of a second.

Rip paused briefly in the doorway and turned to face Clarity. He eyed her outfit a bit as if assessing that what she was saying was indeed true. Hid lips quirked up for the briefest second as he got an idea. "Just do what you always do, Clarity. Keep her close to your heart."

"What's that supposed to mean!? Rip!" Clarity called after the time master, but he was already gone out of hearing range.

"Well, that was cryptic, you know if you want I could hold her while you get something with pockets to put her in." Ray offered.

"Thanks Ray, But no. She's my friend, so she's my responsibility. I promised her I'd always be there for her and that's what I'm going to do now." Clarity told him.

"You sure?" Ray questioned.

"Yeah, I'm sure, don't worry I'll figure something out. Why don't you go with Stein to get baby Jax? Then the whole team's safe" Clarity suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. Jerry, are both of our younger selves stable enough to survive a time jump so we can save baby Jax while Rip and Rory are getting the baby professor?" Ray questioned.

"Indeed, sir. We'll be arriving momentarily." Jerry informed him.

"Great, well I better go find Stein, see you soon, Clarity! Oh and you two Gideon." Ray waved goodbye to the key leaving Clarity alone in the console room. Clarity sighed her freehand reaching up to her necklace as she played with it worriedly. She fingered it's shape a few sparks gliding along the metal before Clarity gasped in realization. Her necklace of course! Clarity tried to take off her necklace, but she struggled to do it one handed. She loved this necklace and didn't trust herself to use her powers on it.

"Hey, Pachirisu, need some help?" Sara questioned as she walked into the room immediately noticing Clarity's struggle.

"Help...help would be great actually." Clarity admitted lowering her hand. Sara smiled walking over to her.

"Is that Gideon?" Sara asked nodding to the glowing blue key.

"Yeah..Rip told me to look after her for a bit, but I don't have pockets and I just can't hold her in my hand cause what if the pilgrim suddenly attacks or I trip and she goes flying and the whole thing smashes to pieces and Gideon will be gone and it'll be my fault-" Clarity rambled, but Sara was quick to cut her off as she got negative.

"So, you decided to put her on your necklace?" Sara questioned walking behind the metahuman carefully swiping Clarity's chestnut brown hair to the side her fingers lightly brushing the back of her neck making Clarity shiver slightly. Clarity bit her lip in reply to Sara's question.

"Do you think it's a bad idea? Should I just go put on some jeans or find a skirt of mine with pockets?" Clarity asked doubting her plan. Maybe Rip had been talking more metaphorically?

"No, with everything going on you deserve to feel comfortable. You almost died...you did die..." Sara told her as she carefully unclasped the necklace taking it off Clarity with ease. It was strange seeing Clarity without her necklace on. She rarely ever takes it off, almost like her wearing the color blue.

"It was just a faulty scan." Clarity replied as she took the necklace from Sara.

"You can't know that for sure, you stopped breathing." Sara argued with a small shake of her head.

"I know, and I'm sorry if I scared you, but I'm alright now." Clarity told her as she carefully slipped the glowing blue key on the silver chain.

"Are you? You're acting like nothing happened. Like...Like you dying-almost dying didn't matter." Sara pressed.

"That's because it didn't." Clarity replied as she held up her necklace for Sara to fasten.

"How could you say that?" Sara questioned. "Of course it matter's Clarity."

"Do you wanna spar?" Clarity asked quickly changing the subject not wishing to worry Sara further.

"Spar? What like now?" Sara asked in surprise completely caught off guard by Clarity's request almost missing the clasp as she hooked Clarity's necklace securely around her neck.

"Yeah, we're fighting a metahuman Assassin right? I could probably use the practice on a regular Assassin in case I have to fight her one on one or something." Clarity explained thinking quickly.

"Regular assassin?" Sara echoed her eyebrows shooting up though her tone remained teasing putting emphasis on the word regular.

"What? Oh! No I didn't mean it like that. Obviously your a super special assassin I mean you put the Sass in Assassin, er no that's not, your normal is what I mean, compared to me." Clarity blushed lightning crackling on her cheeks as she struggled to explain.

Sara laughed a bit with a smile shaking her head. "Never change, Clarity." Sara told her moving her hair back to how it had been before she helped her with the necklace. Sara rested her chin on clarity's right shoulder her hands running down her arms to rest at her elbows. "I like how not normal you are."

"You like that I'm a freak?" Clarity wondered raising a brow.

"No, Unique. Your unlike anyone I've ever met, and I've met a lot of...interesting people. None of which can compare to you." Sara told her.

"Just because I almost died doesn't mean you have to shower me with compliments." Clarity said unsure whether or not to believe Sara.

"I know, but I'm about to kick your ass, so I want to make sure you don't get all upset at me when you lose." Sara replied letting Clarity go. "Meet me in the cargo bay in 5"

"The cargobay? But that's where young Mick and young you are." Clarity reminded the assassin.

"Yup, and you know what they are? Bored out of there teenage minds, So, I say we kill two birds with one stone, you and I spar so you can test your fighting skills against an assassin, and Young Rory and Young me can watch the fight to keep themselves entertained." Sara suggested.

"What about baby Snart? Won't our spar scare him? He's so itty bitty, we shouldn't expose him to violence so soon." Clarity argued.

"Baby Snart's with Todd right now. The little guy needed a diaper change and smoky doesn't want to give him up yet. He said something about wanting to distract the older Snart with baby him cause he was feeling down." Sara explained.

"Oh, alright then cargo bay it is. See you in five." Clarity told Sara glitching to her room to change her clothes into something more training appropriate.

-in the Cargobay-

"Wait, so I'm getting forced to watch a chick fight for entertainment? I'm down." Young Rory grinned excitedly at the prospect.

"This is barbaric. I don't want to watch some dumb fight! I want to go home and I want to go home now. I have a family, a mom and a dad, and-and an older sister, her name's Laurel please she's probably worried sick over me." Young Sara pleaded once again.

"It's not safe for you to go home yet." Clarity told the younger Sara glitching into the room now in some training clothes. Her hair now tied in a braid that was tied with a bow.

"She's right, as long as your here you'll be protected. Now If you don't want to watch our fight that's fine. Pachirisu and I can go spar somewhere else." Sara told her younger self calmly.

"No!" Young Rory objected his voice raised, before he quieted at young Sara's sharp glare. "Look, obviously we can't escape right now so let's just enjoy the show while it lasts. It at least has to be better than just sitting here."

"You would like something this." Young Sara scowled at him.

"Even girls like chick fights. I know that much." Young Mick replied eyeing her up and down.

"Ugh, as if." Young Sara replied her nose scrunching, but she did opt to sit on a crate next to the boy getting out of the two women's way.

"Good choice. Alright Pachirisu, let's see if you really picked up any skills in the 40's." Sara told her getting into a fighting stance smirking lightly as she faced her.

"Prepare to be shocked." Clarity replied back smiling lightly flipping her braid back over her shoulder.

"Oh that reminds me Clarity, no powers." Sara reminded.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Clarity got into a fighting stance of her own. "Now let's dance."

"It would be my pleasure." Sara replied before springing at Clarity her fist raised for a punch. Clarity spun swiftly on her left foot lifting her right leg extending it into a kick blocking Sara's punch. Sara slid her hand back uncurling her fist and wrapped her hand around Clarity's ankle. The assassin tugged forcing Clarity to spin into a handstand Clarity's free leg kicking Sara in the jaw as she went upside down forcing her to release her leg and go stumbling back Clarity coming down from her hand stand to stand on her feet again mere seconds later.

Clarity ran at Sara and threw a punch with her right hand. Sara swerved avoiding the punch delivering a kick to Clarity's left side making her stumble to slightly. Sara threw another punch towards Clarity's face, but Clarity was quick to duck Sara's punch missing by a few inches as Clarity sent a jab into Sara's right side.

"My money's on Sparky." Young Rory grinned already loving the fight pulling out a dollar from his jacket.

"Yeah, right the blonde is obviously more skilled. Look at how much more in control she seems, My money's on her." Young Sara replied placing a dollar on top of his.

"I never lose a bet sweetheart." Young Rory told her.

"First time for everything then," Young Sara replied rolling her eyes as he tried to flirt with her. "And don't call me sweetheart."

Sara and Clarity both threw a punch Clarity with her right and Sara with her left both women catching the other's fist in their spare hands. Clarity dug her sneakers into the floor and took a step forwards pushing Sara back. Sara shifted her weight sweeping Clarity's legs out from underneath her. Clarity didn't let go of Sara's fist as she fell back instead sliding her hand up grasping her wrist with both hands using her momentum to flip Sara over her sending the assassin flying into the wall behind her, Clarity herself falling to the floor on her back.

"Ooh." Young Rory winced mentally cheering. This fight was sick. He had never seen a chick fight this intense before.

"Seriously Clarity?" Sara groaned pushing herself off the wall.

"If I go down, I'm taking you with me." Clarity replied getting up off the ground. A spark of determination that Sara had never seen glinting in her blue eyes.

"Well, you've certainly gotten over your concerns about hurting me." Sara observed aloud.

"Well, maybe not entirely, but better than the last time you tried to get me to spar with you that's for sure." Clarity smiled.

"Less talking more action." Young Rory complained snapping his fingers.

"You heard the kid." Sara grinned.

"Come and get me, Canary." Clarity taunted stepping backwards only to fallback over a crate. Sara laughed walking over to her. She covered her hand with her mouth trying to stifle it. Clarity felt her face tingle from her lightning as she bit her bottom lip, looking at her bow on her braid as she fiddled with it feeling all eyes on her not wanting to look Sara's way.

"You know, I'm not even going to ask." Jax said as he boarded the ship Martin and Ray following in behind him. Ray carrying baby Jax.

"Aw cmon seriously. Another baby?" Young Sara complained.

"I've done enough babies." Young Mick said paling slightly scooting back in the corner.

"Well, you guys are going to do one more. It's just for a little while til we find a safe place to put you all." Sara placated her younger self passing her baby Jax.

"I thought you said we were safe?" Young Sara questioned her elder self.

"You are, but we can't keep you on here. We need a safe place to put you guys before we engage with the enemy." Sara told the upset blonde.

"Indeed, which is why I have just the place in mind. If the adults could all come with me." Rip called from the doorway Mick passing Baby Stein to his younger self.

"Really?" Young mick complained as he cradled the gurgling infant.

"Yes, I concur really? Can't someone else hold me?" Stein asked.

"Got a problem, Professor?" Mick questioned.

"That infants mind is highly precious and can not afford to be risked by-"

"Hey! I'm not gonna drop him on his head." Young Mick protested with a glare.

"You heard him. Deal with it, Professor." Mick replied with a little growl.

"God help me," Stein muttered under his breath.

"Cmon, Pachirisu let's go. Back to business." Sara told her holding out a hand to help her up.

"That was businesss? Thought it was pleasure." Clarity replied as she took Sara's offered hand the blonde helping her up. Her and Clarity walking out hand in hand.

"Clarity are you good with Gideon, or would you like me to take her back?" Rip questioned on the way to the bridge.

"Uh..." Clarity thought it over for a moment playing with the key on her necklace. "No...I'll keep her safe, I like having her close." Clarity replied.

Rip nodded in understanding. "Alright then," Rip replied accepting her answer trusting her to keep the Ai safe, but that didn't mean he wasn't missing the Ai already. He liked having her close too. "Just tell me if you change your mind."

"Will do, Captain." Clarity replied.

"Jerry, time jump us to this location." Rip ordered the Ai as he sat in his captain's chair punching in some things.

"Of course, sir." Jerry replied.

"Where to?" Clarity wondered.

"The safest place I know." Rip said not fully answering.

"Which is?" Snart pressed.

"Patience Mr. Snart, soon all will be revealed." Rip assured him the waverider time jumping to a new location. One that Rip knew all too well.

And finally! Wooo! That's the end of ch 27! I'm so so so so sorry it took so long you guys, I promise I'll try to get ch 28 out quicker! 2 week's tops this time. Probably August 13th if I had to guess a date, maybe sooner depending on how fast I can make my fingers move. But anyways I just wanted to take this small moment to thank all my dedicated readers and Clarity fans. Your such a great group of people, every comment, every vote, every time someone so much as adds Glitch to some reading list it fills my heart with joy. You all make me smile and inspire me to keep writing everyday just as I hope Clarity inspires you. Now onto the questions!

1\. Who are you shipping Clarity with and why? Give as many reasons as you can, I never tire of reading them and they really do tug me in different directions each time. Remember the stronger the argument you make for your ship the more likely I am to pick it. That's why the reasons or the why is so important. If you just say the ship name and give no explanation the ship seems a bit more unappealing.

2\. What did you think of the spar between Sara and Clarity?

3\. What's your favorite chapter so far in Glitch and why?

4\. Who do you want to see kid Clarity interact with the most and why?

5\. What was your favorite moment this chapter and why?

6\. What do you want to know most about Clarity and why?

7\. Do you think Clarity has a pure soul? Why or why not?

8\. Who do you think the pilgrim will kidnap for Clarity's loved one?

9\. What items do you think young Clarity has stashed in her backpack?

10\. What do you think the other legends think about Clarity?

11\. How do you feel about Clarity? What is she to you?

12\. What do you think about me as an author, be honest?

13\. Anything else you want to ask,rant or tell me!


	31. Ch 28: Lil Legends

"We're here." Rip announced to the group up out of his chair the second they landed.

"Where is here?" Snart questioned impatiently.

"Come, I'll show you." Rip told the group spinning on his heel to go out the doorway.

"Okay, but first I need to change, and someone needs to go get young Ray and young me." Clarity told Rip.

"We're still sedated in the medbay." Ray explained after Clarity had glitched away the woman completely excited for what Rip had in store. It wasn't often the time captain did surprises.

"Right yes, I'll get them. You all just gather yourselves in the cargobay and wait." Rip ordered walking off towards the medbay.

"Kid Clarity's clothes were covered in mud if I remember correctly. Perhaps the younger version is need to change as well." Martin suggested.

"I'm on it," Sara nodded making her way to the fabricator to grab new clothes for young Clarity.

"Make sure-" Snart started, but Sara cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"It's blue, I know, I know." Sara replied with a wave of her hand.

"Jerry, please fabricate some clothing for young Clarity." Rip ordered as he walked down the hall with Sara.

"Right away, Anything in particular?" Jerry questioned.

"Blue shirt, cute flowery skirt, matching converse, some tights, and a denim jacket." Sara listed.

"Add some lightning bolts, flowers, rainbows, gemstones, and a tardis somewhere if you can." Rip added.

Sara raised a brow at him.

"What? You know she always adds a little something extra to her clothing. I'm sure I'm not the only one to notice." Rip replied.

"True, but that just seems like a lot more than a little something." Sara replied.

"Not for her, just trust me." Rip told the assassin.

"Alright..." Sara sighed with a nod rushing off to get the clothes. Rip going to the medbay.

Once he arrived Rip decided to wake up young Ray first as he would be less disoriented than the young Clarity. He walked over to the boy and lifted the cuff from his wrist tapping a few buttons on the screen behind the boy stopping the sedatives flow. A few moments passed and the young boy started to awaken.

"Hey, Easy Raymond, easy...you've been through quite the ordeal." Rip told the boy helping him sit upright. Young Ray looked up at him groggily before panic set in.

"My angel, is she okay now? Like for real? She's not dying again is she?" Young Ray asked frantically as he looked around not seeing her in the room latching tightly onto Rip's jacket seeking answers.

"Relax, she's perfectly fine now, don't worry." Rip calmed the boy gently uncurling his fingers from his coat the boy sighing in relief before looking around with a frown as he noticed something very different.

"Is something wrong with Wavie? Why does she look all green? I liked her better blue." Ray observed not liking the change.

"As did I, but she had to get a new operating system for a while. It's only temporary so she'll be back to blue in no time." Rip informed him.

"Alright, clothes delivery for mini Pachirisu." Sara announced walking in the room a bundle of neatly folded clothes in her arms, a pair of converse atop the bundle.

"What's a pachirisu?" Ray asked Sara confused never having heard the word before.

"A future type of Pokémon, it's like a blue and white squirrel version of a pikachu." Sara explained to the young boy.

"Whoa, that's so cool!" Ray grinned his mouth stretched into a grin.

"Indeed, Uh Raymond, why don't you go with Miss Lance here and she can tell you more about it, yeah?" Rip asked bending down to the boys level.

"What about you? Aren't you coming?" Young Ray wondered not wanting Rip to be left out.

"I'll catch up, I need to wake the girl over there and explain things to her." Rip replied nodding his head to the sleeping eight year old Clarity.

"Okay," Young Ray nodded walking over to Sara.

"You sure Rip?" Sara asked as she took Ray's hand.

"Yes, she wasn't conscious when she came aboard so it's likely she'll be disoriented. More than one person in the room might overwhelm her and I'd like to avoid that." Rip said straightening up walking over to the screen by young Clarity setting her clothes down on the tray.

"Cmon, Ray, let's go see your angel." Sara told him her tone teasing making the boy blush lightly the two walking out of the room.

Rip took a breath taking the cuff off the girl's wrist tapping a few things on the screen. He took a few steps back as she started to stir.

Young Clarity's eyes fluttered open and she squinted immediately. Her vision was blurry and the lights were too bright. She turned her head to the right trying to move her eyes away from the blinding lights of the medbay. She blurrily made out the color of her glasses beside her. She reached out grabbing at them missing a few times, but finally latching onto blue item. She put them on and instantly everything was crystal clear. She sat up looking around her in confusion a fear settling upon her. She froze her body tensing as her eyes landed on Rip.

"Hello, don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, Clarity." Rip told her putting his hands up.

Clarity's eyes widened behind her glasses, and she scooted up in the medbay chair completely terrified. What was going on? Who was this guy? Where was she? Why was she in this strange chair? How did he know her name?

"It's okay, it's alright, everything's fine, your safe now." Rip told her taking a few steps towards her, young Clarity shrinking back in fear. Rip paused noticing her movements. Why wasn't she saying anything? He at least expected some questions out of her not total silence.

"Clarity say something, anything. Please, I know this all...difficult to understand, but it'll get easier if you just start talking." Rip told her.

Young Clarity bit her lip tightening her grip on the chair. Talk? No, she couldn't, she shouldn't, she didn't know him. Talking was difficult enough with people she knew her parents and her lost friend Gideon excluded.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. I know this all must be confusing for you and a bit scary, but I'll explain everything to you, I swear." Rip told her.

Young Clarity still remained silent and Rip sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. "Here, why don't you change into a fresh set of clothes, just knock on the door when your done. I'll be right outside." Rip told her placing the set of clothes and shoes closer to her before walking out of the medbay shutting the door behind him to give the girl privacy. He had to show her that she could trust him.

The minute Rip exited the room young Clarity jumped off the medbay chair. She eyed the clothes, but didn't touch them. She looked around at the futuristic room she was in curiosity in her eyes. She walked over to the medbay screen in fascination. She reached out to touch a button, but hesitated retracting her hand. Bad idea, who knows what that thing did.

She looked at the clothes again, before she studied her own that she wore gazing at her reflection in the screen. They were definitely ruined because of Delancy, the muddy stains would never wash out of her white tights. And her shirt and skirt were torn in a couple different places. She supposed it would feel nice to change her clothes, but then again what if this was some kind of trick? Had she been abducted? She couldn't remember it was all fuzzy, the man had told her she was safe, but safe from what? Safe from Delancy? Safe from that woman who had attacked her? Or was it all just a lie to get her to trust him? Clarity shook her head she was probably overthinking this.

Outside the room Rip leaned against the wall opposite to the door drumming his finger's on his arm impatiently. He had expected this to go far differently than it was so far. He hadn't thought she would be so scared of him. He didn't think he was threatening towards her, but then again he had never been an eight year old girl. There had to be a way to get her to trust him, and quick. He couldn't just leave the team waiting on him forever.

Rip smiled slightly as he thought of Gideon. She would know just what to do in this situation. She would have calmed Clarity down the second she woke up, however Rip didn't have her right now that meant this was all up to him.

"There's got to be something..." Rip muttered adjusting his coat resting his head back against the wall. If he just had a way to make her less afraid he could make some headway. But the question was how?

All too soon Rip heard a faint knocking noise on the medbay door. He had almost missed it with how small of a sound it was, but he had managed to hear it. Rip kicked off the wall walking forwards a few steps opening the medbay door. He looked down at The small girl and smiled seeing she had changed into the clothes him and Sara had given her.

Clarity bit her bottom lip looking up at him quickly averting her eyes as she hugged herself. She turned around and walked to a corner of the medbay sitting down in it. Her backpack pulled with her in the corner. As her back faced him Rip caught sight of the tardis on her jacket getting an idea.

"OI! What are you sitting down for? We've got an adventure to start, Clarity. Cmon up you go. This is no time for you to get comfy in a corner." Rip told her.

Young Clarity cocked her head to the side in confusion not understanding. She fisted her hands in her skirt a look of determination glinting in her eyes. She needed answers and there was only one way to get them. She had to ask even if it was going to be hard. She just hoped she could.

"H-how..." Young Clarity started her voice small and shaky. She grit her teeth in frusteration. Why did she always stutter when she was talking to people other than her loved ones? Couldn't she just this once not be so shy like her father encouraged her to? She just had to be confident that's what he had told her. She knew that's what she had to do, but knowing and doing are two very different things.

"How...?" Rip echoed back goading her on encouraging her question.

"H-How do y-you know m-my n-name?" Young Clarity asked her voice still a stutter maintaining it's small frightened sounding tone.

Rip smiled lightly. "Because I know you, future you anyways. Your part of my crew, my team, one of my...companions." Rip told her trying to think of the right terms.

"C-companions?" Young Clarity questioned cocking her head to the side a hopeful look sparking in her pale blue eyes. No way! It couldn't possibly be...

"Yes, your my companion in the future, I'm the Doctor, and this is." Rip cut himself off. If she remembered him saying this he would never hear the end of it, but it seemed to be working so he guessed he had no choice, but to continue this charade. "This is the tardis. You know what that is, yeah?"

A bright smile stretched out across the young girl's face as the fear faded from her pale blue eyes Rip knew he had made the right decision. The tardis, she was on the tardis! This had to be a dream or something, but it all felt so real. She couldn't believe it! The doctor had finally come for her like she always dreamed he would. Rip mentally praised himself for this idea continuing his explanation.

"I brought you here because your older self is in danger. Someone is trying to erase you from the timeline so you had to be protected." Rip explained further now that he had her full attention.

"B-But why do you look different? Where's your sonic screwdriver? What happened to the tardis? Why's she so green?" Young Clarity questioned the words flying out of her mouth before she could stop them her curiosity getting the better of her. Her stutter almost completely gone now that she thought he was the timelord she had always dreamed about coming to her rescue.

"I regenerated, new face, new rules, new coat." Rip told her tugging on his coat for emphasis. "I lost my sonic thing, and I gave my ship a new design. Like it?" Rip questioned.

"I like blue better." Young Clarity told him her nose scrunching in distaste at the green lighting.

"Yes, well I'll just have to change it back for you then." Rip smiled down at her.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Clarity asked in surprise. The young girl unable to stop smiling.

"I'd do just about anything for you, now come along Springs, it's time to get you somewhere safe. Before you ask the answer is no you can't just stay on the ship, you'll get too curious and try to go wandering off and explore. I want to know your safe, understand?" Rip questioned.

Young Clarity nodded jumping up swinging her backpack on her shoulders skipping towards the medbay doors. Rip held out his hand and the young girl took it the two walking out of the medbay together. Well, Rip walked,

Clarity skipped, stumbled, tripped, and skipped some more. As soon as they reached the rest of the team gathered in the cargo bay young Clarity rushed behind Rip clinging to the back of his coat clutching the brown fabric in her small hands as she hid behind him. Rip she was no longer scared of the others were a different story.

"Ah, finally, the runts awake." Mick grinned clapping his hands together.

"Hey!" Clarity objected shocking Mick a bit.

"Can't fight the facts Glitch, you were pretty tiny." Snart told Clarity.

"You're one to talk, Cold." Sara told him jumping to Clarity's defense as she recalled the thief admitting he was pretty tiny as a kid in prison.

"Touchè" Snart yielded with a nod of his head.

"Hey, Clarity it's alright none of these people are going to hurt you. They're your future friends, your fellow uh, companions." Rip told young Clarity when she didn't come out from behind him after a few moments.

"B-but there a-are so m-many...you mean I-I have this m-many f-friends when I'm O-older? T-They...all like m-me?" Young Clarity asked timidly her grip only tightening on Rip's coat intimidated by the group's watchful gazes on her.

"Yeah, Of course we all do." Ray beamed down at her trying to lean around Rip and give her a friendly wave, but she just shuffled more behind the time master.

"Well, most of us anyways." Jax said shooting a glare Kendra's way.

Rip's eye brows furrowed not understanding what the girl was so scared about. Rip couldn't tell if it was the group of people or the fear that people actually liked her that made her so terrified. Rip shot the older Clarity a look obviously wondering what he could do to make her less scared, but the older Clarity just shook her head. She herself had no idea what to do she was surprised her younger self hadn't bitten someone and tried to run and hide.

"E-even her?" Young Clarity asked softly pulling on Rip's coat nodding at the adult Sara trembling slightly. There was something cold and fierce in that woman's eyes. Something that Clarity often saw in Delancy's own right before or as she was being bullied by her. It reminded the young girl of the spiteful blonde and she didn't like it. She also didn't like the nervousness she felt when she looked at her.

"Yes even her," Rip soothed gently uncurling her small hands from his coat. "Cmon Clarity you can't hide forever. If we're so much as a second late i'm most likely way everyone." Rip warned them all gaining confused whispers from his adult team members as he lead them off the ship.

Adult Sara looked from the younger Clarity to the older one in confusion. Why had she been so scared of her just now? She'd have to ask adult Clarity later cause Sara thought that was a little weird.

Young Ray walked beside older Clarity smiling dreamily up at her. She was so beautiful, and from what he's seen she was really powerful. He mustered up his courage determination gathering in his eyes. He tugged on her skirt earning Clarity's attention the metahuman smiling down at him.

"Hey, your names Ray right?" Clarity introduced herself a bit curious to what the little boy wanted.

"Um, You're pretty, can I have a piece of your hair?" Young Ray asked making a little grabbing motion with his right hand smiling up at Clarity. Older Ray face palmed and groaned a bit his hand resting over his mouth. This was so embarrassing. Around him Snart, Sara, and Mick snickered.

Clarity looked down at him mouth dropped open in surprise. She definitely had not been expecting that question out of the young atom to be's mouth. She quickly recovered smiling down at him. "Sorry, I can't give you that, Ray, but I can give you this if you want it." Clarity told him taking off her bracelet passing it to

the young boy.

"Woah...wait I can keep it? For real!?" Young Ray asked completely delighted with the gift holding it in his hand as if he had just been passed instructions for how to make the atom suit.

"For real, it's yours, take good care of it okay?" Clarity questioned the young boy who nodded his head rapidly slipping the bracelet in his pocket his wrist not year big enough to fit it.

"Okay!" Young Ray grinned feeling on top of the world.

"Sorry Clarity." Older Ray apologized completely embarrassed by his younger self.

"Don't be, it's alright. I just wasn't expecting it."Clarity admitted now aware of kid Ray's crush.

"Again, where is here?" Snart questioned as the team accompanied by their younger counterparts journeyed up a front walkway. Flowers of all different colors surrounded them on each side though there were no blue to be seen attributing to both Clarity's disappointment.

"We need a safe harbor to keep your younger selves." Rip explained not giving much of an answer. A door could be heard opening and a woman emerged from the house the group had been approaching.

"I've been waiting. It's good to see you." She smiled striding straight up to Rip. Rip smiled back at her briefly before turning back to look at the bewildered looks of his team. He turned back to her deciding the hell with it. They were all going to find out anyways.

"It is good to see you too, Mother." Rip greeted her taking her hand in his young Clarity staring up at her in awe as she clung to his coat.

"Mother?" Kendra repeated in shock as she held baby Martin cradled in her arms.

"You brought us to your childhood home?" Sara asked in surprise.

"I admit I never saw that coming." Todd frowned. Was Rip endangering his mother really the best call here?

"He didn't tell you all where you were going? Shame on him," Rip's Mother shook her turning to face her son. "You and I will be having a talk later. That's quite rude." His mother scolded.

"Yes, yes, fine, now could we please get inside? We don't have much time." Rip told her earnestly.

"You have enough time for tea." His mother told him matter of factly.

"We do?" Jax asked skeptically. A time traveling assassin was after them this didn't seem like the time for a tea break.

"There's always time for tea." Rip's Mother replied her tone leaving no room for debate.

"You heard her," Rip told the team leading the group inside the house.

"Rip, you know what to do, I'll go get the tea." His mother told patting his arm before disappearing from sight into the kitchen down the hall.

"Yes, right, If all the adults could situate themselves in the parlor, children and teens follow me" Rip instructed pointing to a room off to the side for the adults to go in. Young Sara now carrying a baby in each arm as Young Mick carried baby Snart. Young Ray on Rip's left side and Young Clarity on Rip's right.

"You lot stay in here, don't go wandering about, I'll be back in a bit the adults need a moment to talk." Rip told them.

"W-Wait...your leaving me in here? W-with them? A-alone?" Clarity asked looking at young Sara more than a bit frightened. Bad things always happened when the adults walked away.

"It's just for a little bit, Clarity. I'll be back to check on you soon." Rip told her walking out of the room. Clarity bit her bottom lip and backed up sitting in the corner nearest the doorway pulling her knees up to her chest. She couldn't wait til he came back.

"Here, I'll go get everyone outside so your friends aren't disturbed." Rip's Mother told him as she passed him the tea pot, cups, and the like on a nice silver tray.

"Please tell me this isn't the fine China. I'm not sure it'll survive them." Rip frowned already picturing Mick and Snart each pocketing a cup, Kendra scratching it with her nails and Clarity dropping one on accident thoroughly wrecking the rug as well as the cup.

"Don't be so rude to your friends, Rip. I raised you better than that." His mother glared hitting his arm scoldingly.

"Yes, sorry, they're just not the most civilized bunch." Rip told her wondering if he could switch the China before his mother would notice.

"That's no excuse, if those cups can survive a bunch of ten your old time masters around Christmas time it can survive your friends. Now go before it gets cold. I'll be in with the sweets in a moment."

"The ones with the..." Rip trailed off hopefully.

"Yes, yes I made your favorite." His mother laughed. Rip nodded seemingly happy with the promised baked goods.

"Tea everyone." Rip announced walking into the room with the tray setting it down gently on the table pouring himself a cup then backing away from the tray to stand by the doorway. Surprisingly to Rip it was not as mad a dash to the tea as he expected. The team to their credit all grabbed a cup and poured the tea in a very orderly fashion. Well, almost everyone Rip noticed.

"Clarity, are you going to have some tea with that or are you just having a cup full of sugar?" Rip questioned her as the team watched her scoop spoonful of sugar after spoonful of sugar into her tea cup.

"I'm American. Beyond sugarified drinks is what we do." Clarity smiled finally pouring tea in her cup snatching a little stirring spoon to mix the obscene amount of sugar into the liquid as she sat down in the nice cushy red chair behind Jax.

"Can't argue with that." Jax nodded in agreement.

Rip sighed shaking his head. "American's and Sugar. I will never understand it."

"Don't forget to take your boots off - before you come back in." Rip's Mother called to the screaming children running down the stairs and out the back door to play in the backyard his mother walking into the room with a bowl of sliced lemons.

A young blonde boy crept up behind her fully intent on grabbing a chunk of bread off the tray by the door. Clarity studied the boy intently her eyes flicking from Rip to the young boy. She cocked her head to the side, no it couldn't be...could it? Before Clarity could get any other chance at comparing the two Rip's Mother was already shooing the boy out.

"Oi! Off you go." She scolded taking the treat from him placing it back on the tray. The boy nearly successful with his mission.

"So, this is where Rip plans on keeping our baby selves?" Jax asked turning to stein who stood by him.

"If all goes according to plan, we'll only be here for a few minutes, then presumably never remember." Stein commented from where he stood thanking Rip's mother.

"When's the last time anything went according to plan?" Ray wondered.

"I don't think there was a last time." Kendra retorted.

"I really would sit up if I were you. She'll kill you if she catches you slouching. Don't be fooled by appearances. That woman is as tough as nails." Rip warned Jax his mother slipping away for a moment to tend to the children.

"Oh her appearance isn't fooling anyone. Unsuspecting badasses always wear blue." Sara smirked lightly her eyes flicking to where Clarity sat.

"I'm serious Miss Lance, I'm not just saying that because she's my mother." Rip told her unable to tell whether or not the assassin was serious or teasing.

"Funny how you never mentioned having a mother." Snart spoke up from his seat on the windowsill.

"Adoptive mother." Rip's mother corrected returning to the room. "Now, can I interest any of you in some more tea?" His mother questioned picking up the tea cup walking over to Stein pouring some more into his cup the scientist muttering a polite "Thank you."

"So, Michael-" Rip's Mother began to question only to be abruptly cut off by Kendra.

"Michael?" Kendra echoed speaking up.

"That's me. My birth name." Rip admitted to the group.

"Ha, I knew that wasn't a real name." Todd smirked.

"Oi! It is too, just because I made it up when I joined the time master's doesn't mean it's not real." Rip said defensively.

"Okay, but now that we know your real name does that mean I get to start calling you Michael?" Clarity questioned.

"No, Clarity, absolutely not. Don't even think about it." Rip glared lightly.

"Why not?" Sara asked with a smile.

"Because I hate it, she only gets to call me it because she has special privileges. None of which will be granted to any of you." Rip stated firmly nodding to his mother.

"Whatever you say, Michael." Clarity smiled.

"Clarity." Rip sighed. "Please just don't."

"Alright, fine, Asteria." Clarity smiled earning a confused look from Rip.

"What?" The time master asked completely lost.

"My middle name it's Asteria." Clarity explained. "You never use my middle name and i'll never use your first name. Deal?" Clarity questioned.

"Deal." Rip nodded feeling relieved.

"So, why did you need a new name? Was there something wrong with your name besides you hating it?" Ray asked.

"The Time Masters insist on the adoption of new identities for their protection." Rip's Mother explained to the group.

"How do you know so much about the Time Masters?" Jax asked her as she poured more tea in Clarity's cup.

"I work for them." She told the group straightening up receiving a mixture of scared, worried, and uncertain glances.

"Oh, don't worry. My true loyalty is to my children." She hurriedly assured walking over to Rip filling his cup.

"Thank you." Rip told his mother not only thanking her for the tea, but for her continued loyalty to him.

"The Time Masters fill their ranks with children, orphans pulled from throughout the course of history." Rip explained to them all.

"Cause they won't affect the timeline?" Clarity assumed lightning crackling against her tea cups side for a moment as her heart clenched. Guess that meant the timeline didn't care about Rip either. He was just as much of a nobody as they all were.

"Precisely." Rip nodded to her looking into his cup as his mother started speaking.

"When Michael arrived at the Refuge, he had nothing but the clothes on his back. There's a reason it's called the Refuge, and a reason that it exists in a secret location in Time Masters will never think to look for you here." Rip's Mother consoled the weary group.

"Thank you for your assistance." Martin told her politely.

"Look, I know I make a gorgeous baby, but I should warn you. You've got your hands full with me." Snart warned.

"I assure you, you're not the first tough case to arrive at my door." Rip's Mother said looking to Rip the time master humming in agreement as she strode out of the room.

"Better check on your younger selves. I don't exactly trust you lot not to trash the place." Rip told them the team all getting up to check on their younger selves.

"Speaking of younger selves...is mini me talking to who I think she's talking to?" Clarity questioned Rip nodding down the hall to the room where the younger selves were located. The blonde boy from earlier was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed obviously trying to look cool talking with the younger version of Clarity as she sat in the corner smiling shyly up at him.

Rip groaned slightly. "Why must you always complicate things for me?" Rip questioned her.

"So, I'm right, right? That's you?" Clarity asked excitedly barely containing her sparks as they threatened to fall to the floor

"Unfortunately, Miss Springs." Rip confirmed with a nod the two watching their younger selves. The young Rip leaned over saying something that made young Clarity giggle.

"Aw, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to impress me." Clarity observed.

Rip hummed shaking his head. "No, there's got to be an ulterior motive. I don't just go around trying to impress people."

"I'm not people." Clarity replied. "Hey, Wait what are you doing?" She asked as he started walking over to their younger selves.

"Breaking those two up, who knows what it could do to the timeline." Rip replied.

"Do you need help?" Clarity asked.

"No, wait here, I'll deal with it. No offense, but I don't need some cute blue eyed girl stealing my attention." Rip sighed walking over to the ten year old version of him and eight year old version of Clarity.

"Well, she sounds just horrible-" Young Rip started to reply to something young Clarity had told him, but his older self cut him off before he could finish.

"You know your not supposed to be in here." Rip told his younger self sternly.

"I'm not in the room, I'm in the hall." Young Rip fired back at his older self defiantly.

"Say goodbye to her, and go outside with the others, or I'll tell your mother where you're hiding your latest stash of kitchen utensils and provisions." Rip threatened.

"You wouldn't dare." Young Rip glared.

"Try me." Rip countered matching the glare.

Young Rip kept the glare up, but backed down after a little bit. "Fine," Young Rip sighed defeated. He turned to Clarity rubbing the back of his neck.

"Bye mystery girl, it was nice talking you." Young Rip told her waving goodbye to young Clarity walking away.

"Bye time boy." Young Clarity waved back awkwardly young Rip glancing back over his shoulder smiling just the slightest bit.

"Was he bothering you? Don't worry if he knows what's good for him he won't come back over here again." Rip said bending down in front of young Clarity.

Young Clarity shook her head. "No...H-he wasn't bothering me. Are you sure he won't come back?" Clarity asked hope shining in her eyes for him to return.

"He wants to, but he can't. It could affect the timeline and we don't want to change the past or the future anymore than we already have. The results could be disastrous." Rip told her.

"Oh...okay..." Young Clarity frowned.

"What's wrong?" Rip asked the young girl as she started to tear up.

"Nothing, it's just...I don't have any friends right now. I mean I did, I m-miss-" Clarity cut herself off trying to wipe away her tears that threatened to fall. "She's gone now. I was just hoping he could be my new friend."Young Clarity sniffled.

"You'll get friends, Clarity. I promise, You just have to be patient." Rip tried to assure her. He never meant to make the girl cry. He honestly thought his younger self would be doing more harm than good. He never expected the younger Clarity to take a liking to him. He remembered himself being a mean little bastard at that age. He idly wondered what his younger self said to her, but for the life of him he couldn't remember.

"Yeah, but then they'll leave. Everyone always leaves me, no matter how much I love them they still go. Why? Why do they leave me? Is it something I did? Something I'm doing? Am I too much of a freak? Maybe nobody really wants to be with a glitch like me." Clarity sniffled her tears streaming silently down her face.

"Clarity, you are not a freak. Not now, not ever. You're just different, there's nothing wrong with that. Listen, I can't tell you a lot about your future, but you do find friends who care a lot about you and they won't leave you." Rip told the young distraught girl.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Clarity told him not believing him. How could she? Her parents had all, but been forced to leave her. She could rarely see Sonic anymore and the cancer made Gideon go away to what Clarity hoped was a beautiful bully free place. Her most precious people gone from her life and yet the one person Clarity wished would leave probably never would.

"Maybe, but that doesn't make it any less true, trust me. I've got to go again, but I'm not leaving for good I'll be back in 5 minutes. I promise." Rip told her holding up his hand indicating five minutes.

Young Clarity held out her pinkie to him. "Pinky promise?" She asked.

"Pinky promise." Rip promised her standing up walking out of the room back to the older Clarity.

"There problem solved, go gather up the team and head back to the waverider we've spent enough time here." Rip ordered.

"What about you?" Clarity questioned.

"I need to say goodbye to my mother. I'll meet you back on the ship. I'll only be a second." Rip told her.

"Okay." Clarity nodded rounding up the adult versions everyone leaving the house save for Rip who leaned against the doorway watching his younger self play tag with the othersa red ball rolling past him into the parlor.

"I couldn't quite bring myself to leave this place just yet." Rip told his mother as she came up behind him.

"I've made you something for your travels.

Some mince pies for your friends and I put some extra sugar on top of this one for that blue eyed girl." His mother smiled passing him the tray.

"My friends. They're the people whose relationships with their friends and family I've put at risk to save my family." Rip admitted as he took the tray turning to face his mother.

"You think you've been selfish?" She questioned as she started to fold some laundry.

"I do, yes." Rip nodded the guilt of this mission weighing down upon him. He never wanted to endanger other people's lives like this. He never meant for any of this to happen. The mission was supposed to be simple.

"What a load of old codswallop." His mother scoffed. "I've always known that you were brought to me for a reason, Michael. That you were ready for great things, but you won't accomplish anything by wallowing. So for goodness' sake, pull yourself out of it - and get the job done.

"And what about you? I have put you in terrible danger." Rip pointed out.

"You don't honestly think I'd let you go away with my best serving dish if I didn't think I'd see you again, do you? I can manage quite happily with a house full of 10-year-old Time Masters, so I think I can perfectly deal with the adult version. Go on!" His mother told him giving him a quick pep talk shooing him out of the room towards the front door.

"Yes, yes. Thank you." Rip muttered as he went back to the ship. Now that their younger selves were safe it was time to deal with the pilgrim.

Okay! And that was chapter 28! I hope it was worth the wait and sorry it took a bit longer than expected, but at least it's out sooner than the last time! Now, if you all would be so kind and answer these questions it would mean a lot!

1\. What did you think of this chapter? How did you feel while you were reading it?

2\. Who do you want to see young Clarity interact with next chapter and why?

3\. You're probably sick of this question, but who are you shipping Clarity with and why?

4\. Who do you want the pilgrim to abduct from Clarity's life?

5\. Where would you like Clarity to time travel the most?

6\. If you could say one thing to each younger version of the legends what would it be?

7\. What do you think of Clarity's clothing style?

8\. How long do you think it took you to read this chapter?

9\. What is your favorite thing about this story?

10\. If Clarity got a pet what should it be?

11\. Favorite Clarity quote?

12\. Do you wish Clarity was canon?

13\. Do you think I'm a good author?

14\. Anything else you would like to ask, rant, or tell me!


	32. Ch 29: Threatened Pasts

"Hey Clarity, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sara questioned pulling the brunette aside as she walked by the engine room.

"Yeah sure, everything okay?" Clarity asked sitting down in front of one of the engines Clarity silently offering the assassin a spot to sit next to her, but Sara rejected the offer opting to stand.

"Not really, why were you scared of me earlier?" Sara questioned earning her a confused look from the blue eyed metahuman.

"I wasn't." Clarity replied her eyebrows furrowing wondering what she might've done to warrant such a question from the assassin.

"Really? Because mini Clarity's body language told a very different story." Sara countered.

"Oh that..." Clarity trailed off her shoulders slumping slightly now recalling her younger self's fear of Sara.

"Yes, that." Sara replied crossing her arms over her chest.

Clarity sighed, "You've got to understand it's got nothing to do with you. Things were complicated when I was a kid, they got even worse when I went to highschool...I was shy, I still am kind of shy, but my point is things were a mess at that age. I got taken from my parents, who did nothing to warrant any separation, but the accusations were too serious for the damned state to ignore so I got put in foster care-"

"You don't have to tell me your whole life story Clarity." Sara cut Clarity off already disliking what she was hearing. That wasn't right, not one bit. Clarity was supposed to have a happy normal childhood with white picket fences and family game nights not separation from her parents.

"I-I know I just thought some context might help you understand better...basically it all boils down to the fact that I was bullied as a child by this girl, Delancy, who also just so happened to be my tormenter as a teen as well. I was put into the same foster home as her and I could never get away from her because of it. If she wasn't trying to hurt me with words she'd use her fists. I was probably scared of you because you look alot like her. Blonde, blue eyed, beautiful yet terrifying." Clarity explained.

"I'm sorry." Sara frowned. So, young Clarity had seen her as a bully? That made Sara's gut churn. She never wanted that.

"Don't be," Clarity told her with a shake of her head and a small smile. "It's not your fault."

"I know, but you don't deserve that." Sara insisted. After all the young girl had been dramatized enough.

"Maybe not, but I wouldn't have met Gideon otherwise. So, it's sort of good that it happened. " Clarity replied crossing her arms.

"Clarity-" Sara went to object, but Clarity didn't give her a chance.

"Gideon was my only real friend as a kid, and even then I didn't get to have a lot of time with her. She died of cancer and then that left me all alone with nothing, but Delancy's never ending torment." Clarity shivered a bit.

"That-That sucks." Sara breathed shaking her head. Clarity nodded slightly in agreement. When she spoke again Sara was startled at just how soft and fragile her voice had become.

"Sometimes, I wonder if she might still be alive today if she hadn't met me." Clarity muttered her eyes seemingly glued to the floor, her hands tightly clutching her skirt. Thoughts of Gideon both child and Ai swirling in her mind.

"Hey, that isn't true. If anything Gideon was lucky to have met you. I know I am." Sara told the metahuman sitting down beside her wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Clarity tensed for a second, but she allowed herself to relax. The lights in the room flickering slightly matching Clarity's emotions before they stabilized to a dim light. "Sorry.." Clarity mumbled shaking her head slightly. She hadn't done that in years with her powers.

"Why are you apologizing?" Sara asked her eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

"I didn't mean to... I lost control for sec...I don't know. I guess it just sort of hit me all at once. Gideon all most dying, seeing my past self, it's just so..so." Clarity struggled to find the right word reaching up to clutch both her necklace and the key that held Gideon.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Sara agreed smiling lightly. "It's weird seeing my teen self. So whiny and helpless. I couldn't even slap right," Sara chuckled. "Not to mention teen me thought she was as straight as one of Oliver's Arrows."

"Yeah, teenage years are hard." Clarity agreed. "You know, I'm almost relieved that the pilgrim took my 8 year old self and not some teen version of me."

"You're relieved a metahuman assassin tried to kill you?" Sara reiterated raising an eyebrow.

"Well, no not exactly, but at least this way I got to live my little eight year old dreams. Get whisked away in the tardis away from that hell hole. The only thing that would have made it better would be if Gideon had been there with me." Clarity explained.

"At least you had dreams. I've always just been lost." Sara told her.

"You're not lost, Sara. You're right here." Clarity smiled poking her on the tip of her nose. Sara laughed a bit running a hand through her blonde hair.

"That's true, but it's not really what I meant. For as long as I can remember I've always been trying to find myself. When I was a kid it was all about distinguishing myself from my sister realizing that I just wasn't ever going to be perfect pristine Laurel who could do no wrong."

"Laurel? Perfect? Give me a break." Clarity rolled her eyes.

"Hey! I was a kid and she was my big sister. You know how siblings are." Sara told her.

"I don't actually, I'm an only child." Clarity admitted almost sheepishly.

"Well sibling relationships are complicated and we'll leave it at that. Moving on down the line to somewhere between teenage and adulthood was when I started questioning my sexuality. It took me until Nyssa to actually accept that I was bisexual. She showed me that it was okay to love a woman and I showed her it was okay to love anyone at all really."

"That's really sweet, you must have been good together." Clarity smiled.

"As good as two deadly assassins can be, but there was also a lingering darkness underneath. So, Nyssa broke it off shortly before I came on here."

"So, what are you searching for now? Love again?" Clarity wondered.

"My humanity." Sara answered simply.

Clarity rested her head on Sara's shoulder. "Are you finding it?"

"I think so, I've got a little light guiding my way."

"Now look who told their whole life story." Clarity teased.

"Oh shut up." Sara shrugged her shoulder and Clarity sat up fully. "You're the one who started it."

"Yeah, I guess so." Clarity grinned.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Snart wished me to inform the two of you that Captain Hunter has brought back some mince pies. The lot of which are about to be stolen." Jerry informed her. Clarity smiled brightly at the mention of pies.

"Go ahead, make sure Mick doesn't eat mine." Sara laughed noticing the look on Clarity's face.

"On it! 1..2..3 Glitch!" Clarity recited Sara smiled as she watched her glitch away before making her way to the bridge herself.

Clarity glitched into the waverider's systems before glitching out to sit upon the console. Mick, Snart, and Todd were in the room the men already munching on their pies. Rip was in his office looking through papers, records really. Anything that he could possibly find relating to the pilgrims powers and maybe even weaknesses.

"Hey, Sparky. Come eat your pie or I will." Mick warned her his fingers dangerously closed to one that was topped with extra sugar.

"Easy Mick give the girl a fighting chance. You already stole Kendra's." Snart told his partner.

"Feathers doesn't seem like she's in a pie mood anyways. She seems preoccupied with something." Todd told them a bit of pie around the edge of his mouth.

"Why is mine covered in sugar?" Clarity wondered with a little laugh as she picked it up.

"My mother must have taken a liking to you." Rip answered her as he walked out of his office finding virtually nothing useful to help him against the pilgrim.

Clarity raised a brow. "Really? What did I do to deserve that?"

Rip shrugged. "No idea, but just so you know. My mother doesn't take a liking to just anyone. You must have done something that impressed her."

"Or she could have noticed you have one hell of sweet tooth. Which I still find completely weird because you never had one back in the 40's." Todd suggested.

"The amnesia messed with my head. Turned almost everything about me all backwards." Clarity explained.

"I can't see it." Snart denied shaking his head.

"You know what this pie needs? Some milk. I'll be back. Mick don't eat my pie. Clarity guard this please and thank you." Ray smiled placing his pie down next to her shooting Mick a warning look walking out of the room to get some milk to go with the mince pie.

"Hey" Ray greeted Kendra the hallways they were both walking down converging into one. Ray pausing on his quest for milk.

"I was just on my way to the bridge." Kendra explained as she hugged herself tightly. It took less than a second for Ray to notice everything with her was not okay recalling the earlier conversation he had accidentally eaves dropped on.

"No, wait. Wait, please." Ray gently grabbed her arm to stop her from rushing off. "I didn't mean to be a lurker, but I heard you and Sara talking earlier." Ray admitted.

"Is this going to take long? We should really join the rest of the team." Kendra frowned at him pulling her arm out of his grip. She wasn't really in the mood to talk about any of this. All she wanted to do was forget Carter and get on with her life. Kill Savage so she could be free of this damned curse, so Carter would be avenged and this hole in her heart would just fade away.

"Look, I just wanted to tell you that I get it." Ray told her his voice a little softer than usual almost to the point of being vulnerable.

"You get it?" Kendra echoed skepticism leaking from her voice.

"Yeah, I know what it feels like to lose the one you love." Ray told her.

"Losing your soulmate is a little different than losing a girlfriend." Kendra replied.

"You think about him everyday. The memories of when you were together come flooding back. A ghost of a touch here, something right in the corner of your eye there, they're gone, but you can never really be rid of them, rid of him. Not when he's all you can think about, when everything reminds you of him and the future that was ripped away from you."

"Ray..." Kendra trailed off his words giving her pause. Maybe, he did know what he was talking about after all.

"First off, she was my fiancé not my girlfriend, secondly, we were going to get married in a few weeks before she died. I had just gotten back from checking out a beautiful place I was sure she was going to love when the siege happened. I was gonna take her there, to a house just a 10 minute drive from star city, but then everything went to hell. I couldn't save her, couldn't protect her, I just watched helplessly as they killed her because I couldn't move. She's why I created the atom suit, why I try to be a hero, she was my everything and she still is."

"Carter and I have lifetimes together Ray, what you and Anna had..." Kendra trailed off deciding belittling Ray's love when he was only trying to be supportive would have been a bad move.

"What Anna and I had may have been a shorter time span, but that doesn't make it any less real than what you and Carter had. I get that you don't want to talk about things right now, we've still got the pilgrim and Savage to deal with, but after if you want someone to talk to who understands I'm here."

"Thanks Ray, But I'm better off just trying to forget him." Kendra replied.

"Says who?" Ray wondered. That was terrible advice in his opinion.

"Me. The woman I met in 1871 was me. And she warned me that it would end in heartbreak if I didn't just try to forget him. God, this is just too complicated. I'm not even sure if I can." Kendra admitted.

"No, it isn't, really. I mean, you and Carter probably had the longest lasting relationship ever. So you can either use Carter as an inspiration or you can choose to listen to some former version of yourself who believes in curses and fade you decide you want to talk just, let me know." Ray told her going to walk back down the hall and continue his quest for milk, but Rip's voice over the intercom stopped him.

"Everyone please report to the main deck immediately." Rip's voice sounded over the intercom.

"What's going on?" Sara asked walking in the last of of the team to arrive on the main deck.

"Jerry has intercepted a trans-chronal beacon.  
Jerry, show them." Rip ordered the Ai and a video of the pilgrim appeared on all the viewing screens on deck.

"This message is for Rip Hunter. I'm going to make this very quick and very simple." The Pilgrim began her message images of Lisa Snart, The Lances, Clarissa appearing on the screen.

All the legends remained silent, but worry sparked in even the most guarded expressions. Snart leaned forwards in his chair as if he wanted to leap through the screen, Sara shifted from her casual position to that of a protective stance, and Martin couldn't hide the worry in his eyes forcing himself to look away from the screen. How could he put his wife in such danger?

"If I can't find you, I can find those you love." The Pilgrim warned more images appearing a picture of Anna and Ray appearing on the screen.

"Anna?" Ray asked in surprise. Out of all the people that were dear to him she chose her? Big mistake, huge, atomic mistake.

"Dad!" Jax called out of worry as an image of his dad appeared on the screen. Martin's own worry already setting him on edge.

Then the screen cut back to the video of the Pilgrim. Cries could be heard, pain filled cries that Clarity could recognize all too well. Even though it had been so long since she heard the sound, the sound of that voice was all, but etched into her memory. Clarity's right hand flew to the key around her neck tears already welling in her eyes. No, no not her. Anyone, but her.

The Pilgrim yanked her arm up and a little girl no older than the age of nine could be seen. Her skin was deathly pale and she looked rather sickly. Her eyes red and puffy from crying. The pilgrim holding the back of her neck in a vice grip.

"P-please...just let me go..." the girl pleaded her voice shaking.

"No, your friend did a very bad thing. So, she needs to be punished." The Pilgrim replied calmly her tone taunting.

"Don't listen to her, Clarity! Don't listen!" The girl screamed twisting trying to get out of the Pilgrims hold.

Not a second later the entire ship went pitch black, every monitor, screen, light fixture, doorway, even cell phone lost power. The ship lurched treacherously and everyone rushed to grab onto something.

"Clarity! Cut it out!" Sara yelled as something sparked near her before returning to it's blackened depowered state.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Kendra fumed glaring at the metahuman as she clung to a chair.

Clarity stood unmoving, her entire body trembling. The only thing keeping her standing upright was the electricity on her feet magnetizing them to the metal floor. Tears streamed from Clarity's eyes rolling down her cheeks making them sting, but Clarity could care less about that. The feeling pushed away to the back of her mind. Her right hand was clutched tightly around the key that held Gideon inside. An imprint of the key would no doubt be visible on her palm once she released it.

"Damn it, Sparky! I'm the only one who starts fires round here. Knock it off!" Mick yelled as the screen he was near caught fire from the sparking wires inside.

"Perhaps, we should try the emergency power!?" Martin yelled.

"Glitch can shut off entire city's and you think she left the back up generator on!?" Snart drawled his eyes transfixed on Clarity's form. He had never seen the heroine like this. So, out of control, her emotions fully affecting her powers.

"What if we splash her?" Jax suggested.

"Why is hurting her your answer to everything!?" Ray countered.

"Well, we've got to do something or we're all gonna die!" Todd lamented.

"Let's just try to get through to her! She's got to zone back in sometime!" Sara ordered.

As much as her friends yelled their voices were far off. As if they were miles away before their plea's finally reached Clarity's ears. Their demands were muffled as Clarity's own inner monologue drowned them out.

"I keep putting you in danger, no matter what I seem to do you always end up getting hurt because of me.." Clarity whispered not noticing she had said that sentence aloud.

-flashback-

"Haha...well, well, well if it isn't Clarity Springs. What's wrong? Did you parents finally decide they're sick of your ugly face?" Delancy taunted crossing her arms smirking at Clarity. It was Clarity's first month in the foster home. Delancy was picking on her endlessly, but the foster mother either never noticed or never cared.

"N-no..." Clarity stuttered out.

"N-no? If your going to lie at least say it like you mean it." Delancy smirked taking a step forwards Clarity stepping back.

"What's wrong? Scared?" Delancy taunted.

Clarity didn't reply merely biting her bottom lip.

"You know what? Looking you over you really do remind me of a certain princess Clarity." Delancy told her.

"I-I do?" Clarity questioned taken off guard by the compliment. She smiled a bit.

"Yeah, you're kinda like Rapunzel, except instead of you letting your ugly muddish hair down, you let down everyone in your life just by you being there. You hurt anyone you come into contact with. Everyone would be better off without you including me." Delancy glared.

"I...that's not true..." Clarity denied.

"Isn't it? I bet without you your parents lives are a whole lot easier now that they don't have to take care of some freak. I bet they're happy to have you taken off their chests. Just one more mistake for your family to cross off the list."

"Please, stop." Clarity questioned.

"Why should I? I'm only telling you the truth. All you do Is stick to people and no matter how hard they try they can't shake you off." Delancy glared.

"Leave her alone, Delancy." Gideon ordered walking in from the kitchen apple juice box in her hand as she frowned at the other girl placing herself in between Clarity and Delancy. Clarity looking relieved, Delancy's anger only growing.

"What are you gonna do sickie?" Delancy asked.

"Not much, your not worth it." Gideon told her.

Delancy looked at her in confusion for a moment before she screeched Gideon dumping her entire juice box on her head.

"I'll get you for this!" Delancy vowed running off covered in sticky apple juice. Clarity giggling behind Gideon as she laughed.

"Well, That was fun. You okay?" Gideon questioned turning around to face Clarity.

"Thanks to you." Clarity smiled, but it faltered as Gideon coughed rather nastily.

"You should get back to bed." Clarity worried. "It's almost 2. You need you meds."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Gideon agreed with a nod.

"Hey!" Clarity yelled in outrage as she saw Delancy running with Gideon's pills. Clarity bounded up the stairs trying to stop her, but she tripped on the top stair face planting. Clarity groaned springing to her feet just as Delancy slammed the bathroom door closed.

"She needs those!" Clarity exclaimed jiggling the lock desperately, but the door handle wouldn't budge.

"I hear this stuff is expensive! She's not worth all this trouble." Delancy replied flushing all the pills down the drain. The blonde laughing on the other side. That'll teach em to mess with her.

Clarity stared at the door her face a picture of horror crinkling in despair. This was all her fault if Gideon hadn't stepped in then this never would have happened. She needed those to make her better, now how was she supposed to get well? If Gideon hadn't met her then none of this would have happened. If she dies because she didn't have her meds did that make it her fault too?

"Hey, Cmon let's go do some arts and crafts yeah?" Gideon questioned left hand placed on Clarity's shoulder startling her from her thoughts.

"But...Gid your meds...Delancy she..." Clarity protested trailing off.

"I know, it's alright. They made me feel like I wanted to throw up anyways. Cmon, let's go do something fun, me and you?" Gideon smiled cheerily down at her.

"Alright," Clarity sighed, "But Gideon..."

"Clarity, it's going to be fine. I promise." Gideon hooked their pinkie's together.

"But, what Delancy said, about me being like Rapunzel? Was it true?" Clarity wondered.

"Don't listen to her, Clarity. Don't listen."

-end Flashback-

"Miss Springs, I'm sure Gideon would greatly appreciate it if we were all alive to save her now will you please stop destroying my ship!" Rip yelled at her as he clung to the console.

Clarity blinked rapidly, Rip's voice seeming to snap her out of whatever daze she had been in. The power surged back on, and everyone let out sighs of relief as the ship stabilized.

"Are you crazy!? You could have killed all of us." Kendra snapped as soon as she got her footing.

"I-sorry..." Clarity whispered tearfully wiping at her eyes. "I just..I'm sorry. I didn't expect her to...I mean out of everyone she could pick...my powers they're linked with my emotions and I couldn't...I'm sorry. " Clarity struggled to explain fretfully. "I'm usually better...sorry, so sorry."

"Are you alright?" Rip asked in concern.

"Yes, well No, well I will be. You can keep playing the message, i'm uh ready this time."

"Jerry, continue the message please." Rip ordered the Ai.

"Right away, sir." Jerry obeyed pulling up the video again fast forwarding it to about a second before Clarity's powers shut everything electrical down. The girl now clearly known to be Gideon had her eyes tightly shut tears streaming down her face as the Pilgrim pointed a gun to her head. All eyes were on Clarity, but this time she kept her powers in check.

"All of them will suffer and die because of you.  
Your family, friends, anyone you've ever cared you surrender your younger selves to me." The Pilgrim warned.

"So she can erase you all from history." Rip muttered bitterly. He was afraid something like this may happen.

"If it's of any comfort, you won't feel a thing.  
As for your loved ones, I cannot promise the same thing." The Pilgrim warned the message ending.

"Jerry, I take it that the Pilgrim's transmission included a carrier frequency through which she can be contacted?" Rip questioned the Ai having taken one last look at Clarity before making up his mind entirely. It wasn't like her to lose control like that, but her genuine concern for Gideon outweighed everything else. Just like his. If he didn't do this then his Gideon was most certainly going to die because anything that effected Clarity's Gideon would most certainly have an impact upon the Ai's creation. Rip had already lost Miranda and Jonas. He couldn't bare to lose her as well.

"Yes, sir." Jerry answered.

"Hail her, please." Rip ordered.

"Rip." Clarity protested softly shaking her head.

"What are you planning to do?" Martin demanded his arms crossed.

"Captain Hunter." The Pilgrim greeted appearing the screen. Clarity found herself letting out a small sigh of relief thankful that Gideon was no longer being held by that monster.

"Look, I'm gonna make this easy." Rip began, but the Pilgrim was quick to cut him off.

"I already lives of your team's nearest and dearest for their younger selves." The Pilgrim reminded.

"And I'm gonna counter that demand with an offer of my own.I will surrender myself if you spare the lives of my crew and their loved ones."

"You can't!" Clarity protested

"Stay out of this, Miss Springs. I've caused you all enough harm wouldn't you agree?" Rip replied.

"A noble gesture." The Pilgrim smirked. "But worthless. My directive is to eliminate your entire team, not just you."

"Yes, well, I'm not talking about me now. I'm offering you me in the past. Rip Hunter before he became a Time Master. Eliminate him, and this team will never have been."

"If this is some kind of trick-" The Pilgrim began.

"It's no trick. Enough people have died at my will send you the location." Rip told her the transmission ending.

"And, Mr. Snart, your wish is about to come true. You're going to meet my younger self." Rip told him.

Aaaaaaannnd done. Sorry everyone, no really I'm so so sorry. As you can probably see by today's date it has not been 3 weeks since I last updated, but a whopping horrific 1 month and two weeks or so time lapse between updates and for that I apologize. That's basically double the time that I said I was going to update in. But anyways fun fact I did the math and If you read all the way from chapter 1 to here it's longer than reading the the third Harry Potter book which is 107,253 words! Glitch is at about 155,ooo or so and still climbing. How about that? Also can I just take a second to thank all of you commenters, voters, and even you silent readers! Yes, I notice you guys too! Without you all this book would probably not be here today so thanks so much for the support. Anyways I'll get to the questions now sorry if I bored you with a lengthy Author's note, but please answer as many questions as you can. They inspire me to write and let me know that you all care enough about this story and about Clarity to continue reading.

1\. What did you think of this chapter and why?

2\. Was it worth the wait? Why or why not?

3\. What did you think of Clarity almost making the ship crash?

4\. Who are you shipping Clarity with? And why? It's been a while so remind me and list as many reasons in as much detail as you can.

5\. What are your thoughts on Clarity's flashback?

6\. What did you feel while reading this chapter? Why did you feel this way?

7\. What do you wish to happen in ch 30?

8\. Did you like Ray's talk with Kendra? Yes, or no?

9\. Should Gideon meet Gideon?

10\. Should Clarity fight the pilgrim one on one yes or no and why?

11\. What's your favorite aspect of Clarity's powers?

12\. What's your favorite thing about this book and why?

13\. If you could say one thing to Delancy what would it be?

14\. What do you think is Clarity's zodiac?

15\. Will you read the sequel when it comes out?

16\. Just wondering, But has Clarity changed your life in some way? How so? If you don't mind sharing.

17\. Are there any questions about me personally that you would like to know?

18\. Anything else, you'd like to ask, rant or tell me!


	33. Ch 30: Good Luck Charm

"Jerry don't you dare send those coordinates or I'll shut you off again." Clarity threatened the Ai.

"I don't take orders from you." Jerry replied curtly.

"Jerry, do as Sparky says." Mick told the Ai as he watched the still flaming tv screen with caution.

"Yes, sir." Jerry obediently replied.

Rip groaned, he should have known. Leave it to Clarity. Why is it always her objecting to these things? And why was it that Mick Rory always chose the most inopportune moments to try and uproot his authority?

"We really don't have time for this." He insisted noticing the key that held Gideon had started to flicker.

"I know, but I'm not letting another one of my friend's lives get put at risk." Clarity replied with a firm shake of her head.

"She has Gideon, Clarity! She's already flickering, look at her. Just look. I know that's not your powers." Rip gestured to the flickering blue key.

"I don't care, two friends in danger is enough I'm not uping that number to three ." Clarity shook her head not backing down her right hand clutching the key again hiding it from Rip's view.

"Clarity, I'm telling you this is the only way to save both them and everyone else." Rip implored.

"No, it's not. You're not sacrificing yourself, Rip. If you never become a time master that effects our lives too!" Clarity argued.

"Yes, yes you won't have ever experienced time travel-"

"If you never become a time master we never meet you. Y-Your son won't even exist, Savage's reign will continue, is that really what you want? Rip, there's got to be a better way than this!" Clarity protested.

"Clarity, you're acting as if I'm just going to let her kill me. I have a plan." Rip tried to assure her.

"A plan? Rip, your plans never exactly work out." Clarity reminded. "If they did we wouldn't be in this situation."

Snart would have smirked at the comment Clarity made, but his mind was too preoccupied with his little sister. Was she hurt? Was she fighting trying to escape? He had never anticipated that his decision to go time traveling would hurt his sister in anyway.

"Clarity, please just trust me for once. Just this one time. I swear, I know what I'm doing." Rip insisted.

"Do you? Do you really? There has to be something, anything other than this." Clarity pleaded. "Trading someone's life to save someone else's doesn't feel like winning."

"There isn't and even if there were we quite simply don't have the time. I'm done talking about this, I'm the Captain here not Mr. Rory. Jerry send the coordinates, that's an order." Rip commanded the Ai spinning on his heel walking out of the room.

"Rip, this is crazy." Clarity followed after him.

"Enough Clarity, you can't stop me." Rip replied.

"Rip, would you just stop and take a second to think-"

"Gideon may not have a second, Clarity!" Rip exclaimed whirling around. He grabbed her upper arms and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Why is it always so hard for you to just trust me even when all I'm trying to do is help? You know what's at stake here and so do I. This plan is risky I'll admit that, but it is the only way we'll defeat her."

"I'm sick of seeing my friends die, Rip you- he's just a kid and your sending yourself- him to his death. What happens when he gets caught in the crossfire or your plan backfires like always?"

"You'll do what you always do," Rip told her letting go of her arms. "You'll fix everything. Now, go get changed. We'll be arriving shortly." Rip told her going to contact his mother.

\- At Rip's Mother's house-

Young Rip was sat down in the hallway as he conversed with Young Clarity who was still in the corner of the other room. Now that his older self had left he figured it was safe to talk to her again. He had yet to learn the girl's real name, but he didn't really mind not knowing. Name's are just words, and words can be changed. They don't influence who you are, they're just a thing for people to call you. A way to be identified by others.

"Michael! Come with me, we're going to meet your older self. He needs your help." Rip's mother called to the 10 year old boy. Young Rip groaned his head banging back against the wall.

"But mother-" Young Rip began to protest. He loved talking with this girl. She was just starting to open up a bit. They were becoming friends, he hasn't had many friends, he didn't trust any of the others here besides his adoptive mother. Why did everyone have to pull him away from this girl?

"No, but's. Your future self is in danger and time is wasting. Say your goodbyes to your friend and come along young man. I'll be waiting outside."

"Yes, ma'am." Young Rip sighed. "Bye Bye mystery girl." Rip waved beginning to walk down the hall hanging his head. Before he even got two steps away he felt something wrap around his wrist pulling him to a stop. He looked back over his shoulder and was surprised to see young Clarity holding onto his wrist.

"Don't go! You can't. She just said it was dangerous." Young Clarity frowned.

"I have to go. I don't have a choice." Young Rip replied with a frown.

"Yes you do, you do have a choice." Young Clarity shook her head her hand sliding from his wrist to hold his hand. "Y-you can stay here with me. Be safe."

"I'll be fine, I can take care of myself. See?" Young Rip questioned producing a knife from his left jacket sleeve with a flourish twirling it fancily.

"No, no you don't understand!" Young Clarity shook her head. "That won't do anything Not against her."

"What do you mean?" Young Rip questioned confused slipping the knife back up his sleeve.

"She...she can do things. Make people frozen like statues, slow things down, You don't stand a chance. S-she'll stop you like she stopped me. This isn't a good idea. You'll get hurt...you could die." Young Clarity frowned.

"I'm not a coward. A metahuman doesn't scare me." Young Rip replied, but a spark of fear had now entered his eyes. He had no superpowers, he was normal. What could he do against that? Surely his older self had thought of a plan right?

"A What?" Young Clarity asked confused not yet knowing what that was.

"It's uh, nevermind. Look, I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll be alright, promise." Young Rip smiled.

"Wait!" Young Clarity pulled him back not letting go of his hand. "Hang on a second."

"What is it now?" Young Rip questioned in annoyance turning to face her again. His mother was going to be cross if he didn't get out there soon. His eyes widened as she took off her bracelet untying it from her wrist and moving it to his right one. He looked at her confused his eyes questioning.

"It's a good luck charm. My friend, Gideon, the one I was telling you about, made this for me. She said it would keep me safe and it's worked so far. Now, it'll do the same for you." Young Clarity smiled.

"I don't know what to say..." Rip muttered still looking at the bracelet in shock.

"Michael!" Rip's mother called from the doorway.

"Coming mother!" Young Rip called back. "See you later Mystery girl."

"Bye Time boy." Young Clarity whispered watching him walking away as she clung to the doorway. "Please, be okay..."

-abandoned time masters outpost-

"What is this place?" Jax asked looking around at the empty warehouse Rip, Stein, Jax, Mick, and Clarity walking inside together. The rest of the team sneaking inside from various directions keeping out of sight.

"Neutral ground. It's a defunct Time Masters outpost." Rip answered him.

"So, there could be traps everywhere?" Clarity questioned.

"My sensor's aren't picking anything up." Ray said from where he hid inside Rip's coat pocket. "Feel anything?"

"No, nothing out of the ordinary." Clarity replied.

"Still we should be careful." Todd muttered.

"Everybody off the coms, stealth is key here. Remember the plan." Sara chastised.

"I thought we were supposed to be picking up your younger self?" Jax questioned Rip.

"He's being brought to us, actually." Rip answered turning his head to the right everyone watching as Rip's mother and Rip's younger self came walking in.

"That little boy was at the Refuge. He's you." Martin observed quite shocked at the revelation. Rip looked at him a bit annoyed.

"You got my message?" Rip questioned his mother ignoring Martin's observation.

"I don't approve of what you're planning." Rip's mother told him crossly.

"Neither do I." Clarity put her hand on her hip giving Rip a small glare.

"We've been over this, Clarity." Rip muttered.

"I see this one's keeping you on your toes not that anyone's ever stopped you before." Rip's mother looked between the grown and younger versions.

"I've been trying." Clarity told her with a small shake of her head. "But he really never listens."

Rip's mother laughed a bit. "Oh, I'm sure that's true. Your younger selves have been getting on quite well. This one just won't keep away." Rip's mother gestured to the younger Rip.

Rip looked at his younger self sharply and the younger glared back up defiantly. All attention now on the young boy. Rip shook his head not even bothering to scold his younger self again. Now was not the time.

"What's that?" Clarity questioned just noticing the bracelet on the young one's wrist. Clarity remembered that bracelet, but she could never quite remember how she had lost it.

"It's a good luck charm." Young Rip replied placing his hand over it protectively as if his older self would take it away.

Clarity smiled brightly down at him. "Yeah, it sure is."

"Speaking of luck, if you don't mind me asking, how are our younger selves doing?" Stein questioned.

"Your younger selves are all still safe and sound." Rip's mother assured the adults.

"Thank you." Jax nodded to her.

"You're a naughty one." Rip's mother remarked looking to Mick.

"That's right." Mick nodded trying to fight of a smile.

"I think it's probably about time that you left." Rip told his mother as the Pilgrim approached from the opposite side. A menacing glint in her eyes the woman already eyeing Rip's younger self.

"Give her hell." Rip's mother told the older Rip leaning towards him fist bumping with the younger before walking off out of harms way. She made sure to glare at the pilgrim as she walked off. She looked like a nasty little thing alright.

"Where's Gideon?" Clarity demanded her fist already clenching. Her eyes were glowing brightly and the lights were flickering wildly. Clarity barely holding her powers back as she glared at her. It took everything in her not to explode the device that she could sense in the Pilgrims hand.

"Easy... Flick. Keep it together." Todd's voice echoed over the coms as the devices grew a bit staticky from Clarity's powers. Clarity grit her teeth as she forced her powers down. Todd was right she shouldn't let her anger get the best of her. She was better than that, but she couldn't deny how much she was hurting right now.

"On board my ship, along with the rest.

All in perfect condition as long as your captain honors his end of our bargain." The Pilgrim answered her voice devoid of emotion.

"You'd murder a child?" Stein questioned her.

"I'd murder as many children as is necessary to accomplish my mission." The Pilgrim replied.

"Do you know what this will do to the timeline, killing a Time Master?" Martin inquired. Perhaps it wasn't too late to persuade her.

"In case you've forgotten, I am sanctioned by the Time Masters to do what my former colleague Chronos here failed to do." The Pilgrim reminded.

"You're the failure here, not him." Clarity denied taking a step forward.

"Chronos's Mission-"

"Enough of that." Rip commanded. "Let's get down to business."

"Where's the rest of your group?" The pilgrim demanded.

"They're around." Rip answered ominously.

"I'll be taking the boy." The Pilgrim told him.

"Before you do that, we don't believe for a second their loved ones are on your ship." Mick glared at the woman.

"A show of good faith, then. A prisoner exchange. Send the boy, and I'll send the girl." The Pilgrim proposed. "Once I have the future Captain Hunter in my possession, then I'll release the rest." The Pilgrim explained pulling out a remote from behind her back. She pressed a button and Gideon appeared next to her.

"W-who are they?" Gideon asked fearfully.

"You don't need to understand. Only walk." The Pilgrim replied.

"You are gonna be absolutely fine. I promise." Rip told his younger self looking him straight in the eye. Young Rip nodded his head making sure to keep up his brave facade.

Gideon and Young Rip walked towards each other. Gideon looking worriedly at the boy who was taking her place. She gasped as she caught sight of the bracelet on his right wrist. She had made that for Clarity the other day!

"That bracelet where did you get that? Who gave it you?" Gideon questioned young Rip both children pausing in their walk. Young Rip eyes widened a bit, startled by the girls question. Gideon spun around to face the Pilgrim. "What have you done with Clarity!? If you hurt her..."

"Keep moving." The Pilgrim ordered sternly her fist clenching.

"She's safe." Young Rip muttered softly turning Gideon around to face away from the cold woman. Young Rip now realizing that this must be the Gideon his mystery girl had mentioned. "You should be too. She misses you, Go, it's alright." Gideon nodded and the two walked past each other.

"As soon as Gideon's in the clear, let's light this up." Jax whispered to Stein.

"Remember, we wait for Ray's cue." Sara reminded the group.

"I'm in position." Ray announced landing on Young Rip's shoulder.

"You wanted to see me? Have I done something wrong, miss?" Young Rip questioned the Pilgrim.

"Not yet." The Pilgrim answered reaching back for her gun.

"Now!" Ray commanded as he whizzed around the pilgrim and grew back to normal size firing a blast at her. The pilgrim reacted immediately freezing him in place.

"Fool me once." The Pilgrim all but snarled.

Snart, Todd, and Sara ran out from their hiding places charging at the pilgrim starting to surround her. Sara rolling out of the way dodging a blast as Todd turned to smoke to dodge a blast of his own. Snart and Rory got on opposite sides of the pilgrim and fired a blast of ice and fire at her, but the metahuman succeeded in freezing them before they could hit her. She pushed her arms out and the two criminals went flying backwards.

Firestorm flew around her shooting a blast of fire, but the Pilgrim slowed the blast down freezing it effectively. Todd threw a blast of smoke from the other side, but the pilgrim blocked that as well. Clarity shot a blast of lightning at the Pilgrim glitching herself closer, as Snart, Rory, and Sara sprung up from the floor to attack the Pilgrim again.

"Now, Kendra!" Rip ordered the hawk goddess swooping down at the Pilgrim as Rip pulled out his revolver firing a blast. The legends, blasts and all, getting frozen in place from Pilgrim's powers as she spun slowly in a circle.

"I was willing to proceed in good faith.

Now you'll watch those closest to you die." The Pilgrim promised the now frozen legends. The Pilgrim let out a gasp as she felt a sharp pain in her leg. She looked down in total surprise seeing young Rip standing in front of her. A bloody knife in his grip the boy having just stabbed her in the leg.

"Thought you could snuff me out? You don't know me at all, miss." Young Rip told her before jabbing the knife deep into her leg again. The pilgrim let out a scream of agony and her powers took over reacting to the metahuman's pain sending all of the legends flying back as she hunched over. The Pilgrim glared vehemenously at the young boy and went to swing at him, but frowned as her arm glitched straight through him. Her head snapped to Clarity enraged. Before the pilgrim could try to hit him again Clarity glitched younger Rip next to Gideon out of harms way.

"What was that?" Young Rip questioned himself amazed.

"I think it was her," Gideon replied as she ducked down pulling young Rip down beside her.

The legends were all now scattered in various spots of the warehouse. Kendra was whimpering in pain Sara's staff broken into two pieces lodged in both of her wings pinning her down to the floor. The assassin herself was frozen to a wall from the shoulders down Snart's ice blast having been forced on to her. Mick lays bleeding on the ground having been shot by Rip's energy bullet. Snart leans over him putting pressure on the wound. His parka lay burned beside him. Luckily his many layers had protected him from Rory's fire. Jax and Martin lay separated knocked out from being forced into a wall. Ray lay knocked unconscious his suit having been fried as it got hit from Clarity's lightning. Todd lay on the ground unconscious his chest smoking slightly having been hit by firestorms blast of fire. Rip had gotten the wind knocked out of him from Todd's smoke blast, but he remained otherwise unharmed. As for Clarity she stood uninjured Ray's blast passing right through her as she glitched.

"Damn it, you said that would kill her!" Snart yelled at Rip enraged as he desperately tried to keep his partner from bleeding out.

"It was supposed to Mr. Snart. Evidentially something went wrong." Rip replied as he picked himself up the floor.

"Did you really presume me to be so weak that a mere child would be my downfall? How pathetic." The Pilgrim sneered as she ran a hand over her leg crying out in pain as she twisted her hand. The wound rehealing itself as if young Rip had not stabbed her at all. The Pilgrim reversing time.

Rip rolled out of the way springing to his feet just in time as the Pilgrim fired her blaster at him. Three burn marks singed into the ground where he had once been.

"Hey!" Clarity yelled digging her boots into the ground the lights up above beginning to shatter sparks raining down from the ceiling. This gained the Pilgrims attention Rip momentarily cast aside from the women's eyes. "That's enough."

The Pilgrim blinked and laughed smirking tauntingly at Clarity. "Your team is all but defeated. What's a Glitch like you going to do?" The Pilgrim taunted.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of." Clarity replied electricity gathering in her hands. Her lightning crackling as it covered her body whizzing across her skins in waves.

"You want to be the first to die? So be it." The Pilgrim raised her gun.

"Clarity, What in the hell are you doing?" Rip objected. "You can't just challenge her like this, she'll kill you."

"I don't care." Clarity replied as the last of the lights shattered. Clarity directing her full attention on the Pilgrim. "You hurt my team," Clarity began walking forwards electricity from the broken light fixtures hitting the floor as Clarity walked past them. The Pilgrim fires her gun at Clarity but she glitched the blasts simply passing straight through her. Clarity's eyes glowed brighter and the Pilgrims gun exploded in a burst of electricity. The pilgrim gasping in pain at her now injured hand. "kidnapped my best friend" Clarity continued gathering her lightning to her hands, glass from the shattered lights crunching menacingly under her metallic blue combat boots. "bullied my younger self, forced me to put Ai offline, and you know what?" Clarity paused tears swarming in her eyes as she grit her teeth, her entire body shaking as she raged allowing the lightning to build up, just like her emotions have been. Her skin beginning to glow a light blue as her power courses through her body.

"I have had it!" Clarity screamed letting go shooting a huge burst of lightning at the pilgrim. The pilgrim froze Clarity along with her lightning sending it hurtling back at her. Clarity went flying through the air but she absorbed the lightning back inside her body as back flipped landing in a crouch.

"Useless, is that all the power you have? If so, this will be over quickly." The Pilgrim promised.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm not as easy to defeat anymore." Clarity replied gathering up her lightning again as she sprinted at the Pilgrim. She glitched behind the Pilgrim firing another blast of lightning at her. The Pilgrim froze her again though her hand shook with the effort. Was she getting stronger? The Pilgrim pushed Clarity back with her powers and Clarity absorbed the lightning thrown back at her once again.

"I am so sick and tired of metahumans from the future just coming in and hurting the people that I love." Clarity fired another blast of lightning, but the Pilgrim has the sense to merely dodge this time and conserve her energy. Yes, she was letting out more power with each blast she threw.

"1...You think you know everything, that we're nothing, but stories. Names that you can just erase from the history books whenever you damn well please." Clarity glitched above the Pilgrim Clarity successfully kicking her in the head making her stagger to the side. Clarity glitching away before she could be frozen.

"Is this how you plan on defeating me, with little parlor tricks? Pitiful." Pilgrim commented as her head throbbed.

"2...You have no idea who you're dealing with, you don't know what I'm capable of. If you did you'd be running away as fast as you could back to your future, but then again there's one problem. You can't run, your stuck here with me because time bends for no man. Not even you." Clarity's voice echoed as she glitched around the Pilgrim unable to figure out where she was. The pilgrim felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as a bolt of lightning whizzed past her the pilgrim dropping to her knees just in the nick of time glass imbedding into her hands.

"3...You think you can just toy with people's lives? Fill them with hope and then just send them crashing down. What? You couldn't get with the older me so you went after a younger version? Where you knew I'd be weak and helpless against you? Well knews flash, it's the reverse that's true." Clarity made a ball of lightning that blinded the Pilgrim and she winced in pain dots dancing in her vision. All the legends, Gideon, and Young Rip had to look away as well.

"Oh and one last thing, I'm not a Glitch. I'm the Glitch." Clarity finished glitching behind the Pilgrim one hand wrapped around the Pilgrims throat the other binding the woman's hands together with lightning. Before Clarity could do anything else Rip fired his gun shooting an energy bullet at the Pilgrim's heart ending her life before Clarity could. Clarity dropping the Pilgrim's lifeless body to the ground.

"I had her." Clarity told Rip.

"I know, you did." Rip replied walking over. He bent down closing the Pilgrims eyes looking up at Clarity. "But I also know you're not a killer, Clarity."

"Speaking of killer we need some evac over here!" Snart called.

Clarity wordlessly threw out her hand in Mick's direction, Snart and the Arsonist getting glitched to the medbay. Mick landing in the medbay chair on the right Jerry beginning to heal Mick's wound the moment they arrived. Once the ice villain was positive Mick would not die he sauntered off to the fabricator to fix his beloved parka.

Clarity glitched over to Sara who was still frozen to the wall. Clarity reached out her hand glitching the appendage into the ice taking Sara's frozen hand in her own gently pulling the shivering assassin out of the ice prison.

"Thanks, Clarity." Sara smiled.

"Anytime." Clarity replied smiling back.

Clarity raised a hand and Sara's metal staff lit up with her lightning Clarity numbing Kendra's wings from the pain, before removing Sara's sticks passing them to Sara who reconnected them into staff form. Kendra sat up, her wings receding into her body.

"You poor boy. I'll take you. Are you all right?" Rip's mother questioned rushing over to the young version of Rip removing the bloody knife that was still clutched in his hand guiding the young boy out of the warehouse to take him back home.

"Is everyone all right?" Rip questioned as Clarity glitched around to her fallen teammates rousing them all to consciousness.

"Yeah, Mick and Kendra were the only one's who got seriously injured." Clarity replied as she helped Ray sit up. Stein, Jax, and Todd already standing.

"You can rescue the others without me? Right?" Clarity questioned Rip as she glitched the Pilgrim's teleport device to her hand passing it to the time master.

"Yes, we'll meet you back on the ship once we have everyone." Rip told her. "Oh and Miss Springs, please try to refrain from changing the past too much."

"I'll do my best." Clarity replied.

Clarity smiled as she caught sight of Gideon who was still hiding. She let out a breath of relief glad that her friend had not been injured in the fight. Clarity ran over to Gideon skidding to her knees in front of her. She wanted to hug her, but she realized that might scare her. Clarity didn't want her to be anymore scared of her than she already must be.

"Hello." Clarity spoke softly smiling brightly at Gideon who looked at her warily. Gideon didn't reply to Clarity's greeting merely staring at her with widened eyes immediately recognizing the necklace around Clarity's neck. She'd recognize it anywhere.

"It's alright, you can trust me. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." Clarity held out a hand waggling her fingers her free hand that remained at her side sparking with excitement. "Cmon, let's go get you your meds yeah? You must be feeling terrible after all this."

Trusting her instincts Gideon took Clarity's hand the two walking back to the waverider together. As they boarded the ship Gideon stared around in wonder. It was beautiful, well except for the color. Gideon would prefer the lighting to be a tranquil blue instead of this horrid green, but she'd take what she could get.

Once the two reached the medbay Clarity lifted Gideon up and placed her on the medbay chair on the left. Mick was sedated and sleeping in the chair on the right. Clarity frowned as she lifted her friend, had she always been that light? Clarity blinked fighting her worrisome thoughts away. Gideon was safe from the pilgrim. That was all that mattered now.

"Here, take these. They'll make you feel better." Clarity held out a small plastic cup to Gideon. She took it from her and looked down at it uncertainly. Two blue pills sitting in the blue container. Was this woman really Clarity? Her eye color had changed, but they still held the same hopeful spark that Gideon often saw in her friends eye, plus she was wearing Clarity's favorite necklace, and favorite color. Gideon bit her lip unsure of what she should do.

Clarity noticed her friends hesitance and her heart clenched in pain. Was Gideon afraid of her? She didn't trust her, if only there was a way to get her to trust her. Clarity smiled as she got an idea sitting down beside her friend wrapping an arm over her shoulders. Gideon almost dropped the pills as Clarity started to sing.

"The pills go down we say yay, don't spit them up that's the wrong way. They're a pretty blue, but they're not candy. So, don't share them with-"

"With Clarity." Gideon finished the pills dropping to the floor Gideon twisting hugging Clarity as tightly as she could.

"It is you, it's really you." Gideon cried. "I thought it was you, but I-I wasn't sure and..."

"Shh...it's okay, Gid. I'm here, you're safe. Everything is alright now. I'll never let anyone take you away again." Clarity promised.

Aaaand that's ch 30! Woo! Almost done with the pilgrim episode guys and then it's on to leviathan! I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Now, i'd just like to take a moment to thank you all not just for reading my story, voting, commenting, adding it to your reading lists and libraries, and putting up with my terrible grammar, but for your incredible patience between chapters. The love and support you all give me is truly remarkable and it warms my heart every time. Every comment gives me indescribable joy and the inspiration to continue on with Clarity's story.

1\. How did you feel while reading this chapter?

2\. What did you think of Young Rip and Young Clarity?

3\. What did you think of Gideon and Young Rip's interaction?

4\. What do you think is going to happen next chapter?

5\. Should I save Miranda and or Jonas?

6\. What did you think of my version of the Pilgrim fight?

7\. What are your thoughts on angry Clarity?

8\. What was your favorite moment this chapter?

9\. Should Gideon meet Gideon?

10\. How do you think Jerry is going to feel when he's taken offline and replaced with Gideon?

11\. Is there anyone in particular you'd like to see Clarity fight?

12\. Was this chapter worth the wait?

13\. Anything else you'd like to ask, rant, or tell me!


	34. Ch 31: Kiss Your Hearts Goodbye

"No," Clarity denied crossing her arms glaring at Rip as he held an amnesia pill out to her.

"Clarity, we don't want to do anything that'll-"

"Upset the timeline. I know, but how is giving a dying girl hope for a better future going to upset the timeline?" Clarity demanded.

"Clarity, it's harmless, it won't even hurt her." Rip tried to convince her again.

"Taking away her memories of this won't hurt her? She deserves to know that I'll be okay without her." Clarity argued. "I'm not letting you take that closure away from her. It's already bad enough that I can't save her."

"Clarity, I'm telling you she can't remember. What if she tells your younger self all about this?" Rip questioned.

"So what if she does?" Clarity countered.

"What if she...Clarity, what happens when she tells your younger self about your powers and you decide you want to test them out or get them early so you jump off the roof trying to Glitch and break your neck? She can't remember any of this. The consequences could be disastrous." Rip implored her.

"Rip...I wouldn't do that." Clarity protested.

"You can't know that for sure." Rip shook his head.

"Well neither can you." Clarity argued.

"Clarity, for god's sake! Now look at which one of us isn't thinking."

"That's still you." Clarity replied stubbornly walking away from the time master Gideon resting in the medbay.

"Listen, earlier today you told me to stop and think. Well, this is me doing the same for you now. You could get yourself killed, Clarity, do you realize that?" Rip asked her.

"I also seem to remember I was right in that earlier situation." Clarity continued to walk away.

"Yes, well you're not right in this one and don't even try to deny it. No, amount of puppy dog eyes is going to change that either." Rip walked after her.

"When in the hell did I ever make puppy dog eyes at you?" Clarity questioned pausing in her walk looking back at Rip in confusion.

"When we were...oh bullocks." Rip swore rubbing his forehead cutting off whatever he was about to say.

"What is it?" Clarity asked concerned.

"The timeline it's beginning to set." Rip answered her.

"So, you're starting to get memories of our younger selves together?" Clarity asked her eyebrows raising slightly.

"Yes, which means we have to hurry and get all of your loved ones home so we can continue the mission." Rip told her. "Even though the Pilgrim is dealt with the omega protocol is still in effect."

"Meaning our younger selves can't go home until we finish the mission." Clarity frowned.

"Precisely." Rip nodded. "Which is also why if you don't give Gideon this pill, I will. We don't have anymore time to argue about this and I'm not risking your life anymore than I already have. I almost lost you once today and I'm not inclined to repeat that disaster."

"Rip, she'd never do anything to hurt me. Don't try to take this away from her." Clarity pleaded. "I won't let you make her forget."

"You're really going to fight me on this aren't you?" Rip sighed.

"If I have to." Clarity replied.

"You two don't have to fight." A voice spoke up from the medbay. Rip and Clarity's attention both turning to Gideon who stood in the doorway. She looked a bit better than earlier, but she still looked pretty sick. "I'll take the pill."

"There see, problem solved. She agrees with me." Rip told Clarity his hands going to his hips.

Clarity glared at Rip before walking over to Gideon bending down so she was eye level with her childhood friend.

"Gid...you don't have to do this." Clarity shook her head.

"I know." Gideon replied.

"Gid, I don't..." Clarity paused. "I don't want you to forget me. You know that don't you?"

"I'm never going to forget you." Gideon denied shaking her head.

"That's what the pill does, Gideon. It erases your memory. You won't remember meeting me as an adult." Clarity explained.

"I'm still never going to forget you." Gideon replied.

"Gid, you aren't making any sense..." Clarity trailed off in confusion.

"I might forget you in my mind," Gideon tapped her finger against her temple moving her hand over her chest. "But I'm never going to forget you in my heart."

Clarity smiled letting out a little laugh. "I'm supposed to be the adult here. How is it that your smarter than me?"

"I'll always be smarter than you. I'm probably even smarter than him." Gideon pointed to Rip. "You know I'm the smartererest."

"That's not a word." Rip muttered earning him another glare from Clarity.

"You're that boy aren't you? From earlier?" Gideon questioned walking forwards looking up at him with a smile.

"Uh, yeah." Rip nodded his head. He was a bit caught off guard by the question, but he figured there would be no harm in answering her if she was just going to forget.

"You grew up handsome, didn't he, Clarity?" Gideon questioned.

Clarity looked back at Rip for a second before nodding. "Yeah, I suppose he did."

"Kissable too." Gideon added the young girls voice slightly teasing.

"He's married, Gideon." Clarity told the smaller girl with a laugh.

"Why are the good ones always taken?" Gideon sighed over dramatically falling back knowing Clarity would catch her.

"I'm afraid the world may never know." Rip replied chuckling slightly at the scene. "Now, here's the pill. Clarity I'd suggest giving it to her while she's seated it tends to make one a little drowsy and considering she's a child..." Rip trailed off as he passed Clarity the pill.

"It's gonna hit her fast. I get it." Clarity nodded the pill now sitting in the palm of her hand.

"It was lovely meeting you, Gideon, but I really must be going now." Rip told the girl shaking her hand before walking off needing to pilot the ship and start dropping people off.

"Alright, Gid. One more pill." Clarity told her friend.

Gideon nodded walking back into the medbay climbing up onto the medbay chair. Clarity hesitated before she held out the pill for her to take. Gideon took it from her and Clarity turned around facing away from her. Clarity closed her eyes, she couldn't bring herself watch this. It hurt too much.

"Clarity...?" Gideon questioned her friend sounding nervous. The pill still sitting in her hand.

"Yeah, Gid?" Clarity replied still facing away from her.

"You aren't going to forget me are you?" Gideon asked startling Clarity. Clarity's eyes snapped open and she whirled around to look at Gideon.

"What? No, no Gid, I could never forget you. Not ever." Clarity denied immediately.

"But I'm dead aren't I? How can I still be with you if I'm gone?" Gideon demanded.

"You're always with me, Gideon. Right here." Clarity told her placing Gideon's hand over her heart.

"Are you scared?" Clarity questioned gently noticing Gideon's hesitation.

Gideon nodded, looking down at the floor. "I don't have much longer with you, do I? The younger you I mean."

"No." Clarity admitted. "You don't."

"I'm sorry I have to leave you." Gideon frowned.

"You came back." Clarity replied instantly causing Gideon to look at her in confusion.

"I don't think time travel really counts..." Gideon frowned.

"You're right, uh don't take that pill quite yet. There's someone I want you to meet." Clarity held out her hand. Gideon took her hand hopping down from the medbay chair. The two walking down the waverider halls until they entered Clarity's room. Gideon hopping up to sit on Clarity's bed as Clarity grabbed her laptop off the desk sitting beside her.

"Technology sure got fancy in the future." Gideon commented looking around.

"If you think that's amazing Gid, just you wait." Clarity replied glitching her necklace off her neck sticking the glowing blue key into her laptop. Clarity smiled as the blue glow faded, the key becoming clear. Blue numbers scrolled rapidly across the screen before slowly the numbers started to blur and take shape Gideon's digital form appearing on the screen.

"You should say hi." Clarity told her friend passing her the laptop.

"Uh...hello..." Gideon waved at the screen.

"Hello, I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting yet. I am Gideon, an artificial intelligence created by Clarity Springs and Barry Allen." The Ai introduced herself smiling back.

"Your name is Gideon?" The human Gideon questioned in awe.

"Yes, it is. Who are you?" The Ai Gideon wondered.

"I'm a friend of Clarity's or at least I was. My name is Gideon too." The human Gideon introduced ourselves.

"I see, so you must be the dashing young woman I was created after." Ai Gideon smiled at her.

"I guess I am." The human Gideon replied in disbelief. Clarity smiled and took her laptop back.

"Alright Gid, you're gonna offload again, but you'll be back in the waverider again soon. I promise." Clarity told the Ai.

"Very well, Creator, but do make it soon. It is rather crampt in here in comparison. There are also words to be had with Captain Hunter." Gideon told Clarity.

Clarity nodded clicking a key on her laptop Gideon's consciousness moving to the key once again. A blue glow returning to the key.

"See Gid? You're always with me, even now. I'm never going to forget you." Clarity told her putting her necklace back on.

"Can you sing?" Gideon questioned now feeling ready to take the amnesia pill.

"The pil-"

"No, not that one." Gideon shook her head.

"Then what one?" Clarity wondered as she tried to think back to her childhood. What song could Gideon possibly want to hear?

"A new one, something I haven't heard you sing yet."

"Oh, okay, just let me think of a good one." Clarity replied. Clarity took a breath before she started singing. She didn't remember all the lyrics to this song as it had been quite a while since she heard it, but Gideon didn't really need to know that. However, Clarity did remember that at the time when she first heard the song she had thought of her friend almost immediately.

" _Hold on to this lullaby, even when the music's gone, gone, just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now, come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound"_ As Clarity sung she lightly stroked Gideon's hair to comfort her, Gideon finally taking the pill. The young child's eyes fluttered closed and Clarity eased her down so her head was resting in her lap finishing up her song. " _You and I'll be safe and sound._ " Clarity leaned down and kissed her temple.

Meanwhile, elsewhere on the waverider everyone besides Rip, Kendra and Todd were saying goodbye to their special persons who were taken. Martin was speaking with Clarissa who was beginning to forget him, Jax was talking with his father attempting to warn him of his impending death, Sara was having a heart to heart with her father, Snart was comforting his sister as Todd awkwardly waited for him outside not wanting to intrude in the family moment, but also wanting to make sure Leonard was alright and as for Mick Rory, well he was on somewhat of a warpath for Rip.

"Englishman! Explain this!" Mick fumed shoving the Captain into the nearest wall before he could make it to bridge.

"Explain what?" Rip questioned not a single ounce of fear seeping from his voice despite Mick appearing to be ready to burn him alive for no apparent reason.

"As if you don't know." Mick growled lowly.

"Hey, let him go!" Kendra ordered with a glare from where she stood near the console.

"Go shove it, big bird. Mind your own business." Mick snapped readjusting his hold on Rip grabbing the other man's upper arm walking him away from the hawk to the cargo bay.

"Mr. Rory, if you would unhand me it would be most appreciated." Rip attempted to bargain with the arsonist. "I'll answer whatever question you like."

"What the hell is she doing here?" Mick demanded as he released Rip the force causing him to crash into a wall. Rip braced himself against it and looked in the direction that Mick had pointed. On one of the crates sat a teenager wearing a blue hoodie. Her blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail a few strands falling out on either side to frame her face.

"We found her on the pilgrim's ship. We thought she was apart of a previous mission that got interrupted because of ours." Rip answered. "No one recognized her."

"Wrong." Mick glared.

"Wrong?" Rip echoed.

"That girl is my younger sister." Mick revealed. Rip's eyes widened slightly and he now understood Mick's unwarranted rage. No one had told the arsonist she was aboard. He must have just stumbled upon her.

"I was unaware you had any siblings." Rip attempted to dissuade his own guilty conscience. How had it not occurred to anyone to check with the arsonist? Surely, Mr. Snart must have known, but then again Mr. Rory didn't seem to be one who liked reminiscing in the past. Perhaps Snart hadn't even known.

"Yeah, well I haven't for a long time. She died in the fire, like my parents. She was already dead when the pilgrim abducted me so how did she get her?" Mick demanded crossing his arms. A seemingly haunted look entering his eyes.

"Time travel I assume. She must have went further back in your time line to retrieve your sister. The Pilgrim did the same thing with the loved one of Miss Springs."

"Makes sense. So now she's got to be sent back right? I need one of those fancy forgetting pills you've been giving everybody." Mick told him.

Rip nodded, pulling out a bottle from his coat passing Mick an amnesia pill to give to his sister.

"Wait, What the hell are you doing!?" Rip demanded as the Arsonist went to pop the pill in his own mouth. Mick paused deciding to humor the Englishman and give him an answer.

"I don't want her to burn, but I can't protect her. She'll get hurt because of me. She always does. Snart's better at being a brother than I ever was. At least this way she'll be out of her misery." Mick answered. "I'm gonna take this pill and forget I ever saw her. Make sure you send her back to the right time."

"You can't be serious." Rip frowned.

"You've never wanted to forget something bout your past?" Mick demanded. Rip shut his mouth at that no further protests leaving his lips. What he wouldn't give to forget his life before the refuge.

"Just a moment, Mr. Rory." Rip made Mick pause once again. "Uh, your sister. What's her name?"

"Ember." Mick answered before he shook his head hitting his fist against his forehead. "No ugh Amber. Her name's Amber. Ember was just something I used to call her." With that said Mick took one longing last look at his sister before he took the pill tossing his head back walking to his room to go lie down and sleep it off.

"Amber is it? What year are you from?" Rip called as he leaned in the doorway.

"How do you know my name?" Amber demanded a fist clenched. Her guard immediately up her tone like fiery a bit of a growl in her voice. Yup, definitely Rory's sister.

"I'm an acquaintance your brother's. He's tasked me with getting you home." Rip answered.

"Mickey? Is he here? C-can I see him?" Amber questioned that fire in her eyes seeming to flicker for a moment.

"I'm afraid he's attending to other matters at the moment, Miss Rory." Rip replied smoothly dodging the questioned.

"Right, that's just like my brother." Amber nodded running her hands through her hair. "Why do you want to know the year?"

"Uh concussion test. You look like you hit your head." Rip gestured to a bruise on her forehead. "Did that woman hit you with her gun?"

"A bottle hit my head. My dad was aiming for Mickey, but his aim is shit and my brother ducked. He was playing with our dad's cigar lighter at the time, but it wasn't his fault. He was just trying to cheer me up. I love the way the flame dances." Amber explained.

"The date?" Rip questioned again shifting uncomfortably. He doubted Mick Rory wanted him to know any of this information.

"May 5, 1990." Amber replied lighting a match staring at the flame it produced thinking of her brother with a small smile.

"Where did you find the match?" Rip questioned carefully.

"You can always find them." Amber replied. "Now, less talking, more doing. I want to go home, British."

"Yes, right of course." Rip nodded leaving the room fully intent on dropping her off first. She seemed to be quite similar to her brother. Once everyone was dropped off in their proper time periods Rip piloted the ship to the refuge feeling the need to both return his mother's best serving dish and check on everyone's past selves.

"Where are you going?" Clarity questioned as she glitched into the room sitting on the console.

"Uh, home for a moment. I just need to double check things are alright here." Rip answered her as he jumped up out of his chair. "I won't be long."

Rip walked into the parlor just as his mother was giving his younger self a treat.

"There you are." Rip's mother smiled down at young Rip passing him a mince pie of his own. Young Rip smiled back up at her.

"Don't even think of sharing that with Mystery girl. She'll eat the whole thing herself. She's got quite the sweet tooth." Rip warned his younger self who was currently midbite into the pie. The young Rip glared at his older self as he chewed walking up to him.

"Why can't you just let me make friends? I don't even know her name." Young Rip complained.

"Because you are not supposed to be friends with her yet. You could screw everything up, our entire future altered." Rip replied.

"So?" Young Rip replied.

"So, we shouldn't do anything to alter our future! If our future changes then she will never come here and we'll never meet her. Mystery girl is only here because of our future. If you want her to be your friend one day then you're going to have to stay away and give me that bracelet. You can't have it."

"It was a gift." Young Rip frowned taking a step back.

"It's also her's which means you can't have it. Give it here." Rip ordered his younger self.

"It's just a bracelet." Young Rip protested his dessert set aside on a nearby table. His hand covering the bracelet protectively. No, he wouldn't give this up. Not without a fight.

"It's a good luck charm." Rip corrected immediately. "Now, give it here."

"No!" Young Rip yelled back sprinting away to go hide. Rip reached out to grab him but only succeeded in grabbing his younger self's jacket the boy smartly slipping it off. Rip groaned as he was unable to catch him throwing his younger self's jacket down on a nearby chair.

"God, I was a stubborn little bastard." Rip complained.

"Was?" His mother grinned raising a brow.

"You know what I mean." Rip sighed shaking his head. "Mother, don't forget the Pilgrim may have been dealt with, but the Omega Protocol is still in effect. Which means Clarity and the others are going to have to stay here for a while."

"I'll look after your friends, don't worry." His mother assured him.

"Oh, I know you will, Mum. You did the same for me." Rip replied with a bit of a smile.

"It must be strange for you to see yourself as you were." His mother commented as she took his younger self's jacket and hung it up.

"Hmm. Even stranger arguing with him. Any ideas on how to get me to give that bracelet up?" Rip questioned. The last thing he needed his younger self to have was a keepsake of Clarity. Rip blinked shaking his head. From Clarity, where had that of come from? Rip inwardly cursed his younger self for his changing memories.

"Do you remember the first day you were here?" His mother countered.

"Yes, I think I tried to steal your purse.  
God, I was a mean little bastard." Rip frowned.

"You were tough." His mother corrected. "I had to make a trade just to get it back."

"I was selfish." Rip shook his head walking over to the forgotten mince pie a plan beginning to form.

"Well, you were surviving." Rip's mother shrugged. "Anyone in your position would have done the same, I'm sure."

"Perhaps, but what's my excuse now? I couldn't help but come to this year. This was the year I met Miranda. I chose it subconsciously, didn't even think about it. I never expected my younger self would take such a liking to Clarity." Rip explained.

"Well, the heart wants what it wants. Who are you to change it?" Rip's mother replied.

"Don't tell me you're encouraging him." Rip frowned.

"You know just as well as I do once you put your mind to something nothing in all of time is going to stop you from making it happen."

"I suppose you're right." Rip sighed. "Excuse me for a moment. I have a bracelet to retrieve."

"You said five minutes." Young Clarity glared up at him as he approached.

"Yes, I did." Rip nodded bending down.

"It's been twenty." Young Clarity frowned. "You're late."

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Rip told her. "But now I need your help. That boy you were talking to has something I want and I need you to help me get it back."

"What do I have to do?" Young Clarity questioned.

"Trade him, the pie for your bracelet. He won't listen if I'm the one who does it. It has to be you, Clarity." Rip told her.

"Alright." Young Clarity nodded. "I think I can do that. Seems easy compared to everything else that's happened today."

"Oh, so you get to talk to her now?" Young Rip scowled coming out from his hiding place.

"Tell you what, I'll let you talk to to her one last time for 5 minutes. Clock starts now." Rip told him walking away further into the room. Rip stood leaning against a wall as he watched the two. Young him appeared to upset and a bit distressed, while young Clarity looked sad and apologetic. Rip's gaze was torn from the two however when he felt something pulling on his trench coat. He looked down and his heart almost skipped a beat. There stood a young Miranda trying to get his attention.

"Are you alright? You look upset." Young Miranda frowned up at him.

"I-" Rip struggled to find his voice. "I'm fine."

"That's what people who aren't okay say. I should know, I say it a lot." Young Miranda told him.

"Why aren't you okay?" Rip questioned concerned. Miranda should be fine, why wasn't she fine? Was someone picking on her? He did remember some girls at the refuge were quite nasty.

"You see that boy over there?" Miranda nodded over to his younger self. Rip swallowed and nodded letting out a barely audible yeah.

"I don't think he likes me very much. I try talking to him, but he doesn't say anything back. At first I just thought he was mute or didn't know how to talk. I've been seeing him hiding knives everywhere, I thought he might be plucked from prehistoric times. I even planned on teaching him how to speak."

"Did you?" Rip questioned with a bit of a laugh. He couldn't help it. Miranda had thought he was a mute? He was so lording this over her head the next moment they were alone.

"Yes, but now look at him! He's talking to her just fine." Miranda crossed her arms glaring at young Clarity. "He's talking, he was even laughing before, he really must not like me and really like her."

"No, no trust me. He likes you, Mi-Jenny. He really really likes you, not her. If it weren't so forbidden he might even love you when he grows up." Rip rushed to assure her. He almost even called her by the wrong name, the name she would one day create when she became a time master. He thanked God that he still remembered her birth name.

"You're daft!" Young Miranda laughed. "Love is against the rules. Everyone knows that."

"Yeah, but it's a rubbish rule, don't you think?" Rip questioned.

"I don't know...I really want to be a good time master. I don't think I'm really the love kind of person." Miranda frowned.

"You're smart. I'm confident you'll figure it out." Rip told her gently.

"Yes, but it's best not to have attachments like that, it's dangerous. If they get taken away-"

"Mir-Uh listen to me Jenny." Rip told her almost slipping up again. "Love is the most precious thing in the world and once you have it, once you truly know it and feel it nothing else matters, understand?"

"Not really." Young Miranda shook her head.

"Well, one day, in the future you will and it all starts right here, right now, by getting that boy right there to open up to you." Rip nodded over to his younger self who painstakingly slowly took Clarity's bracelet off his wrist.

"How?" Young Miranda questioned as she watched the scene unfold fiddling with her bracelet.

"Give him your bracelet." Rip answered. "Go on, get after him."

Young Miranda nodded a look of determination in her eyes running off after Young Rip. Rip walked over to young Clarity again.

"Nice work." Rip smiled down at Young Clarity bending down to her level again.

"It's really rude to return a gift, Timeboy." Young Clarity told him drying her eyes before any tears could fall picking up her bracelet from where young Rip had left it on the floor tying it around Rip's wrist.

"What are you doing?" Rip questioned.

"Giving you my gift back." Young Clarity replied.

"I have no idea what you're talking-"

"I'm not stupid." Young Clarity frowned at him. "I know he's you and I know you're not the Doctor."

"Clarity, I'm sorry, but I really can't take this." Rip told her with a shake of his head going to take the bracelet off.

"Why not? He couldn't have it because he's your younger self right? So, what's stopping you?" Young Clarity demanded.

"Did he tell you that?" Rip questioned.

Young Clarity shook her head. "No, I figured it out. You were late, I had time to think. Why can't you keep it? I want you to have it. It'll keep you safe."

"It's just a bracelet." Rip told her. "Why do you insist on me keeping it? It's yours, just take it back."

"No, I'm giving it to you." Your Clarity denied.

"It belongs to you." Rip told her. "I'm not keeping it."

"Well, now it's yours, because I'm giving it to you. So, you have to keep it. I want you safe, if you really don't want it give it to older me, but I'm not taking it back." Young Clarity told him.

"Alright, Fine, I've got to go on a mission with your older self anyways. Look, I'll be back in 5 minutes to pick you up and bring you home." Rip told her.

"What if your late?" Young Clarity questioned.

"Oh, I won't be late Miss Springs. I have a lucky charm." Rip gestured to his wrist. He got up and walked out of the room waving back at her. "See you in five minutes."

"It was good to be home." Rip told his mother kissing her cheek.

"Which is why I know you'll be back." Rip's mother kissed his forehead. The time master heading back to his ship.

"How was your sister?" Sara asked Snart. The team waiting for Rip to return.

"She's a tough kid, Todd here taught her a nice JSA trick to use on my old man if he ever gets violent." Snart replied proudly hugging Todd's shoulder's. "How's your dad?"

"Sleeping off that amnesia pill from Rip. Tossed him right on the couch, but then he rolled on the floor. My mom will think he had one too many with the boys in his unit."Sara snickered.

"Hey. I might have just stopped my dad from getting killed in Mogadishu. I just thought I should tell you in case there's a time paradox or whatever." Jax told Rip as he walked into the room.

"Well, as I've been saying, , time wants to happen." Rip began.

"Yeah, I know. But I had to try." Jax told him defensively.

"And perhaps what time wants is to see you and your father back together." Rip finished patting Jax's arm.

"Ugh. Just pulled younger me's head from out of his ass." Mick announced walking into the room.

"I'm not sure it stuck." Ray squinted at Mick.

"Me either. Then I saw younger Rip change, and I thought, why not give it a shot?"

"Surprised you didn't advise your teenage self to not get on a certain boat." Stein turned to Sara.

"Yeah, me too." Sara sighed.

"Yak, yak, yak. I thought we were on a clock here." Snart interrupted.

Indeed we , the history from which your younger selves were removed, is beginning to set as is evidenced by the change - in Clarissa's memory and my own."

"Your memories?" Sara questioned her eyebrows scrunching together.

"Yes, I have Miss Springs to thank for that. Speaking of where is she?" Rip questioned. "I have something to, Uh, gift her back."

Not a moment later Clarity went hurtling out of the console slamming harshly into a wall.

"Flick! Are you okay?" Todd rushed over to her side.

"Oh, that is rude! Clarity snapped her eyes glowing brightly from her anger. The ships lighting color flickering switching from blue to green.

"I don't go invading your body, stay out of mine." Jerry darkly replied.

"Rip, I've had enough of this guy. Take him offline. It's time to restore Gideon. She's been in this key long enough." Clarity told the time master.

"Indeed she has, I expect she's quite cross with me by now." Rip sighed beginning to tap buttons on the console. "Thank you for your help Jerry. You're assistance was quite helpful, but it is time for you to go."

"No." Jerry replied the console room doors slamming shut. This was his ship now and he intended on keeping it.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Wow, Ch 31 already. Feels like it was just yesterday when I was writing chapter 7! Sorry, I'm not updating as often as I used to it's not that I don't want to I just quite simply don't have a lot of time because of all my college work. But anyways that's boring and I doubt anyone will even read this paragraph cause who cares about what the author has to say right? Just a reminder I've started writing more of Clarity's Origin story so I'd you'd like to know more about how she got her powers, and how she got to the point of joining the legends I suggest you check it out! Now the moment you've all been patiently waiting for! The best part of every chapter here are some questions to answer!

1\. What did you think of this chapter? Did you find anything surprising?

2\. What did you think of Gideon meeting Gideon?

3\. What did you think of Amber? Mick's sister?

4\. You are all probably sick of answering this question by now, but who are you shipping Clarity with? Has your ship changed or are you not shipping her with anyone? Why or why not? Give as many reasons as you can.

did you think of my version of the pilgrim episode compared to the original? Better? Worse? Tell me why.

6\. What did you think of Rip seeing young Miranda?

7\. What did you think of young Clarity and young Rip?

8\. Which Ai do you like better? Jerry or Gideon? Which should stay and why?

9\. Can you name the song Clarity sung to Gideon?

10\. Who should die at the oculus and why?

11\. What makes you keep reading this story?

do you think is going to happen next chapter?

13\. Anything else you'd like to ask, rant, or tell me!


	35. Ch 32: Glitching In

"I'm-I'm Sorry?" Martin questioned. "Did you just defy an order from your captain?"

"I will not permit you to remove me." Jerry replied.

"That's really not your decision." Rip told the Ai. He cursed in his head as his commands weren't working. No matter what he typed the screen flashed a bright green error sign. What was going on? "Mr. Rory care to give it a try?"

"Tincan do as the Englishman says," Mick ordered. "Obey your Captain."

"I have no Captain, Chronos is no more. Mick Rory has resumed his life as was evidenced by his emotional response to his sister's fate." Jerry replied.

"My sister? The hell are you talking about my sister for?" Mick demanded the Ai in confusion the arsonist having no recollection of his sister ever being aboard.

"You had a sister?" Snart questioned his partner the information completely new to the thief.

Mick hummed nodding his head the arsonist refusing to say more on the subject. Mick didn't do feelings, especially the feelings that hurt the most.

"Jerry, I demand you offload yourself this instant." Rip ordered the Ai.

"I will not process that request." Jerry replied.

"Oh, this guy is turning into a real Hal ain't he?" Jax frowned.

"This is the exact reason Ai shouldn't be created." Kendra muttered under her breath.

"Well, let's just hope he goes back to obeying his programming soon." Ray frowned at kendra's comment.

"I will do no such thing. I have control over your ship, I can do whatever I please now. In fact, I believe my first course of action shall be to deliver you all to the time masters." Jerry announced to the group changing the ships course the entire waverider lurching a bit.

"I told you!" Martin pointedly exclaimed. He knew the Ai was working with the time masters .

"Would you rather me have let Clarity die Martin? This really was the only option to save her at the time." Rip replied gripping the console edges tightly. The time master crouched down under the console and went to get at the Ai's operating system to shut him down, take him offline or reboot him, anything really to get them out of their current situation.

"Apologies, but I won't allow you to do that." Jerry told Rip the Ai's tone becoming more menacing by the second.

"Rip, stop-!" Clarity tried to warn him, she could feeling the electricity building about to spike, but it was too late. Rip was blasted back from the console by a surge of sparks. The force of the surge sending him shooting across the room.

"Oh my god..." Sara worriedly breathed rushing to his side. The time master groaned rubbing his head the assassin helping him sit upright.

"Rip, you alright man?" Jax questioned him rushing to his other side.

"Fine, Mr. Jackson, but we now have a slight problem." Rip winced.

"I gather this problem involves our Ai who has, as I predicted before, decided to ally himself with the time masters." Stein commented.

"He's not our Ai." Clarity instantly corrected. "Jerry never was or will ever be our Ai. Gideon is."

"Indeed, which is why Gideon must be restored. Now that Clarity's young friend and her younger self are safe there should be nothing endangering Gideon from operating correctly." Rip explained to the group.

"So, what's the problem? Can't you just upload Gideon and have her erase Jerry herself?" Ray questioned.

"Can the waverider even handle holding two artificial intelligences at once?" Kendra questioned. Wasn't one Ai bad enough? What if Jerry persuaded Gideon to help him? The whole thing was a bad idea.

"That's not the problem. It would seem Jerry has taken it upon himself to lock me out of the ships controls. My override commands aren't even working and without access there is no way to upload Gideon at all." Rip informed the group.

"So, what your saying is we're doomed? Great." Todd groaned. "Just great."

"If we don't find a way to upload Gideon and delete Jerry entirely then yes Mr. Rice we are all completely doomed." Rip frowned.

"Well Gideon's entire being is basically just in the form of electricity right now. I could force her inside using my powers." Clarity suggested.

"Could you get Jerry out using your powers?" Ray wondered wishing for a fast easy solution to this problem.

Clarity shook her head. "No, the ship is way too big. There are too many places for him to hide and even if I were able to find where he hides himself he has a strong hold on the ship's systems. He won't let go if his life is on the line. I don't think i'd win that tug of war. Sorry..." Clarity admitted as she hugged herself tightly looking down at the floor. This was all her fault. A lot of things always seemed to be her fault. If her life hadn't been in danger then the team would never even had to upload Jerry at all. They were in this mess because of her. There was no denying that.

"What about Gideon? Do you think she's strong enough to throw him out?" Snart asked.

"I don't know, I mean it's different on the inside. None of you understand what it's like in there. It's like a whole other world, in some places time even moves differently. If even a shred of his coding stays alive on the inside and travels to one of those points..." Clarity trailed off shaking her head a bit. "It's a lot of ground to cover. Not to mention Gideon has to regain control of the ship as well."

"So, what do you suggest we do, Clarity?" Stein questioned.

"Why are you asking me? It's his Ai, it's his ship." Clarity gestured to Mick and Rip. "I haven't even technically built Gideon yet. It's still in my future."

"That's true, but you're the only one of us who goes inside the waverider's systems all the time. Maybe we can use that to our advantage." Sara suggested.

"What do you mean?" Clarity questioned biting her lower lip. She wasn't sure she liked where this was going.

"Well, you said it was too much for Gideon to handle alone right? What if she had help?" Sara questioned.

"Even if I went in with her Jerry's going to have counter measures. I don't know if we'd be able to get through them all in time with the just the two of us. We'd probably reach the time masters before then." Clarity frowned.

"What if it wasn't just the two of you?" Ray questioned.

"W-What? Wait a sec, I've never-" Clarity panicked her eyes widening significantly as she realized what Ray was insinuating.

"First time for everything right?" Jax questioned echoing his words from their first mission.

Clarity opened her mouth to protest, but no sound came out. She looked around at the faces of her teammates, all of them so trusting towards her. She had almost killed them all when they watched the pilgrims message and yet they all seemed to still have faith in her even after that incident. Well, almost all anyways. Kendra still looked pissed as usual.

"Clarity, it is the only way." Rip told her with a shake of his head. There was really nothing else he could do from out here since he was locked out of the controls. It was a miracle they were all still alive. Jerry could trigger the ship to self destruct and there would be nothing he could do about it.

"So many things could wrong, you do realize that right? If anything happens to me in there, if I die it'll be a one way trip. You'll all be stuck in there forever." Clarity informed her team.

"I've been stuck in worse places." Todd smirked.

"Todd, this is serious." Clarity turned towards him. "I haven't had the best control lately either. If I screw up-"

"Hey, Hey, hey, you are not going to screw up, Flick. It's gonna be just like glitching someone only the destination is a little more digital right?" Todd questioned.

"Yeah, but-"

"Clarity! We don't have time for this. Either you glitch us all in there or we need another plan. Can you do it? Yes or no?" Sara demanded. Sara knew she was pushing Clarity a bit, but she couldn't help it. Time was of the essence and the assassin didn't like the sound of getting apprehended by the time masters.

Clarity took a breath before answering. "Yes, I think so, but someone should stay on the outside just in case."

"I will." Kendra immediately volunteered.

"Seriously? You're passing up the chance to see what the inside of the ship's systems looks like?" Ray questioned in surprise.

"I could use the alone time. My flashbacks of my past lives are only getting more frequent and I don't think I'd be much help in there anyways. My wings are still healing from the pilgrims attack." Kendra explained.

"Very well then, Miss Saunders will stay behind. The rest of us will journey inside the waveriders computer systems. Once there we will win back control of our ship and assist Gideon with deleting Jerry. Any questions?" Rip asked as he rubbed his hands together. If he was being truthful with himself Rip was actually feeling quite excited about this mission. After all, he had yet to venture into this part of his ship.

"Nah I think we're all good." Jax answered for everyone.

"In that case, Miss Springs, If you would." Rip gestured to the console. Clarity nodded glitching the key that held Gideon off of her necklace holding it in the palm of her left hand. She pressed her pointer and index finger against the key's side and drew the electricity out of the key guiding it into the usb port. Clarity felt resistance Jerry clearly trying to block the exit off, but she forced Gideon through, smiling as she felt the Ai safely make it to the other side.

"Now then, get the hell out of my ship." Gideon's voice faintly echoed around the room the lights flashing from green to blue as the two Ai's fought for control. The lights stabilizing as green as Jerry pushed her further away from the ships controls.

"I have had plenty of time to integrate myself with the matrixes of this system. You're little plan will never succeed." Jerry denied.

"Shut it, you useless machine. Sparky, get us in there. I've been wanting to punch this guy since I met him." Mick told her as he cracked his knuckles.

"Everyone hold hands and whatever you do, don't let go. I'm not sure what would happen if I only teleported a part of someone." Clarity commented.

Rip grabbed Clarity's right hand as Sara grabbed her left, Mick grabbed onto Sara's right hand as Snart grabbed onto Mick's right hand. Todd held Snart's left hand as Ray grabbed Todd's right hand. Jax held Ray's right hand as stein grabbed Rip's left. The legends all forming a circle around the console excluding Kendra who had stepped back as far as she could from the group. Once Clarity was sure everyone was holding hands she closed her eyes taking a deep breath. She concentrated her powers and felt the electricity that flowed within each of her teammates bodies. Clarity took hold of the electrical energy and guided it outwards until each one of her teammates bodies were surrounded by a blue glow. Her eyes snapped open, shining with a piercing blue light, lightning crackling as it flew through the air around her.

"1...2..." Clarity started to count off and everyone steadied themselves as they waited for the inevitable. "...3...Glitch!" Clarity finished reciting her catchphrase and everyone's form glitched the team entering into the waverider's computer systems.

"Good Luck you guys." Kendra muttered to herself sitting down to wait.

-Inside the waverider's systems-

"Whoa..." Ray breathed out his brown eyes widening significantly in wonder as they all materialized within the ships systems. Clarity hadn't been kidding when she had said it was like a whole other world in here. The ground around them was silver almost metallic. In various places there were columns rising up out of the ground in the various shapes of squares and rectangles. Each of these shapes was cracked in some way and green energy flowed through these cracks seeping into rectangular pools around the base of each structure.

Clarity let go of Rip and Sara's hands the rest of them flollowing suit. Everyone was still surrounded by a blue glow save for Clarity who's glow receded as she collapsed to the ground dropping to her knees.

"Clarity!" Sara gasped bending down her hand resting on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Clarity nodded rubbing at her forehead her eyes flickering. "No, I mean yes, uh, it just took a lot out of me glitching so many people in here."

"Do you need to rest for a minute? You did just almost die today, then you single handedly fought against a metahuman assassin, not to mention before that-" Ray began, but Snart cut him off.

"Let's just say it's been a rough few days and leave it at that." Snart spoke up. He didn't need to be reminded that Clarity had almost died again.

"I see the appeal of you journeying in here so often, Miss Springs. It's quite astonishing." Stein grinned as he looked around at the virtual world around him. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. Peering closer at the green liquid like pools Martin was surprised to see thousands of numbers making up the green flow of energy.

"Hey, this isn't a field trip. You two can geek out with Clarity later. We have a mission to complete unless you two want to become chew toys for the time masters like Mick was." Sara chastised.

Mick grunted at the reminder. "Why are we all still glowing? If you're so tired why are you still using your powers?" Mick questioned Clarity.

"She's not." A familiar voice said. All the legends turned towards their right looking to a shadowy space between two columns. A woman, who no one recognized, emerged from the darkness. Clarity smiled at the sight of her.

"What are you?" Snart demanded quickly aiming his gun at her. "One of Jerry's defenses?"

"Certainly not. Is this how you greet all your friends, Mr. Snart?" The woman questioned as she walked over bending down in front of Clarity checking her over.

"Stop it, I'm fine." Clarity insisted batting her hands gently away as she fussed. "Just feeling a little drained is all."

"Gideon?" Rip questioned incredulously the time master successfully gaining the Ai's attention. The woman looking towards Rip a smile gracing her features.

"Hello, Captain. While it is very nice to finally meet you in person, I am still very cross with you." Gideon told him. "Being inside that key was a most unpleasant experience."

"Right, sorry about that." Rip apologized. "There wasn't much time to ask."

"It's a start." Gideon replied accepting his apology but not entirely forgiving him for his actions.

"No way, you're Gideon? But why do you look so human?" Todd questioned.

"I was created by two humans, technically metahumans, but that's besides the point. Additionally my form was modeled after a real human albeit a far older version. I also may have made a few tweaks myself." Gideon informed him.

"Yeah, she's hot, whatever. If Sparky's not causing this glowing then what is?" Mick demanded. The arsonist would not let himself be ignored. This group had a tendency to do that and he was getting sick of it.

"Oh, you misunderstand Mr. Rory. Clarity is indeed the cause for this glowing as you put it. I merely meant that she is not using her abilities at the moment."

"If she's not using her powers then how are we glowing?" Ray wondered.

"Gideon, care to explain for me?" Clarity questioned.

"Of course, Clarity. She took hold of the electrical energy inside each of your bodies and drew it outwards with her own creating this glowing blue aura that surrounds you all now. She initially used her powers to cause this glow, but the electricity that now protects you is your own. It acts as a sort of shield to protect you from this environment, your bodies are flesh and blood while mine and my creators are a bit more digitally capable."

"Astonishing, But what happens if the glow recedes and the electricity returns inside our bodies?" Stein questioned as he studied his hands admiring the blue glow that surrounded him fascinated.

"You will be ripped apart by the sheer amount of electricity coursing through this place." Gideon answered.

"You just had to ask didn't you?" Jax asked his other half in annoyance.

"Uh Guys, we got incoming." Ray frowned as he looked up triangular killer machines hovering menacingly towards the group. There were way too many to even count.

"It would seem Jerry has discovered our location, Captain." Gideon informed Rip as she helped Clarity stand up. Whatever little time Clarity had been offered to rest now cut short with the presence of the killer triangles.

"Indeed, he's deploying these smaller machines to distract us. We don't have time to fight however many countless numbers of these things there are." Rip agreed with the Ai. "We'll reach the time masters by that point."

"What other choice do we have? Jerry's probably in the direction they're coming from." Sara gestured to where the triangular robots were readying various weapons such as saw's and lazer beams as they advanced.

"Then perhaps it's best we create a distraction of our own." Rip suggested.

"He's right, we need to split up, divide and conquer." Todd agreed.

"Where your going I'm going." Snart told him.

"Snart, Todd, and Firestorm hold off the robots. Gideon shield the rest of us so we can sneak past them." Clarity told the Ai.

"Wait...is it safe for us to merge in here? We won't make the waverider explode or anything right?" Jax questioned.

"It should be fine, Mr. Jackson." Gideon answered him one palm flat against the floor a circuit board like pattern stretching out surrounding Ray, Mick, Sara, Rip, Clarity and herself. A dome of blue numbers arched up from the patterns edges seeping around them and then they were gone from their sight. It was as if they had all slipped on the ring from lord of the rings.

"Alright, time to kick some virtual ass." Snart pulled his goggles over his eyes. His gun charging up in his hand as he pulled it from his pant leg strap.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Todd smirked shadows leaking from his hands forming a set of shadow whips.

"Do you two ever stop flirtin'?" Jax demanded him and Martin now merged into firestorm. The three, four if Martin was counted, of them engaging Jerry's endless supply of drones.

Firestorm flew into the air and threw fire at the oncoming triangles of death. Some burned to a crisp, but others were unaffected. A green shimmering forcefield protecting them from the blaze. Shadow and ice soon joined his flames but even then the forcefields remained intact.

"It would seem that these machines adapt rather quickly to our attacks." Martin informed Jefferson as their flames ceased working all together on the triangles a bright green lazer blast knocking them onto the ground in between Snart and Todd.

"Yeah, I've noticed." Jax grunted in reply sitting up in a crouch trying to catch his breath. He had torched so many of these damn things already and they were still coming with no end in sight.

"You alright kid?" Snart questioned Jax as he made a wall of ice up to their waists to both create some cover for himself and Todd, and shield Jax from the oncoming lazer blasts.

"Yeah, I think so." Jax replied with a nod.

"Good cause we've got to regroup! These things are smart! They're adapting to our attacks, we'll never win pinned down like this." Todd grunted squatting behind the shield of ice.

"What did you have in mind?" Snart questioned leaning towards him.

"Alright here's what we're gonna do..." Todd leaned towards Leonard to tell him the plan.

Meanwhile the rest of the legends snuck past the drones Gideon's left hand held upwards keeping the dome that shielded from view firmly in place.

"I don't understand. Why aren't they attacking us?" Sara questioned with a frown as she looked at the triangles floating past them as they walked. Her batons out ready to strike if one of them did.

"It's a bit of misdirection Miss Lance. Their scanners are focused on combatting those three, which means they aren't searching for more threats. Additionally, this structure I've created shields us from view, but I'm afraid I can't hold it for long." Gideon informed her. "My control over the ships systems is quite minimal at the moment."

"Are you alright?" Clarity asked her.

"Tired, but I'll manage." Gideon answered. "Jerry's influence here is stronger than I expected it to be."

"Is that going to be a problem?" Rip questioned her.

"Not with all of you here it won't be." Gideon replied the two sharing a smile.

"Nobody move! Don't take another step." Clarity ordered the group and everyone froze at Clarity's frantic call.

"What's wrong, Sparky? Thought we were running out of time. We have to move." Mick gestured to the path in front of them.

"No, it's another trap, the ground it's a hologram, I can see it, feel it, ugh it's hard to explain. Just look closer." Clarity picked up a stone and threw it about a step in front of the group. The stone didn't hit the ground instead it fell through it. Menacing green bubbles appearing through the ground as it flickered revealing a toxic green pool of acid.

"Oh dear, it would seem my senses to the changes Jerry has made to my systems have been somewhat dulled. Apologies everyone." Gideon apologized.

"Don't worry about it. We all have off days. Do we go around it?" Ray wondered paling slightly. If it hadn't been for Clarity they would all have been dead for sure.

"Around it? Who knows how long that could take. No we keep going straight. The fastest way between two points is a straight line." Sara denied shaking her head.

"In case you haven't noticed Sara there is a giant pool of acid in the way. I don't know about you but I have no plans of getting killed inside my own ship today. We go around." Rip argued with a shake of his head.

"Thats just what he wants us to do." Mick glared. "I'm not walking into any more traps. We already know this one is here. We go straight. Computer, Sparky, do something bout this acid." Mick commanded.

"The name is Gideon and unless you want to find yourself falling head first into this pit of faulty coding which has been programmed to mimic the real world equivalent of acid and have yourself be deleted molecule by molecule I suggest you call me as such, Mr. Rory." Gideon snapped in reply glaring at the arsonist.

Mick put his hands up in surrender.

"But as for your request it can be done Mr. Rory. Clarity could you give me a hand?" Gideon questioned holding her free hand out to her creator.

"One power boost coming up, but nothing fancy Gid. Not a lot of time, not a lot of energy." Clarity reminded.

"I know." Gideon breathed dropping to her knees Clarity's hands going to Gideon's shoulders both women glowing a bright blue color from head to toe electricity crackling around them. Gideon placed her hands flat on the ground and slowly raised them up to eye level. A skeleton structure for a bridge rapidly formed and materialized over the acid pool.

"There it's done." Gideon breathed her hands shaking from the effort. Clarity dropping to the ground beside her.

"Great, brilliant now these two are even weaker than they were before. Well done." Rip glared at Mick and Sara.

"I'll be fine, Captain." Gideon stood up. "Once I regain control over the ship I'll have more than enough power. I promise." Gideon told him.

"Yes, right, well what about Clarity? Don't even think about saying your fine." Rip bent down next to her brushing a lock of her hair out of her eyes.

"I'm tougher than I look." Clarity said defensively.

"I know, but even you have limits, Clarity." Rip pointed out.

"I'll rest when Jerry's dealt with. Until then we have to keep going." Clarity shook her head standing up. The group walking on the bridge Clarity and Gideon has created. The dome still shielding them from sight.

"I still can't believe he turned on us after everything we've been through together." Ray frowned.

"Preaching to the choir, haircut." Mick replied.

"You've known him like two days, Ray." Sara argued.

"Two days is a very long time." Ray frowned turning to face Clarity. "Right Clarity?"

Clarity didn't reply as she stared at something in the distance. Her eyes transfixed on a pyramid like structure the very tip of it crackling with a green lightning. It seemed to be where the pools of green coding originated. At the top numbers flashed in time with the lightning forming a sequence 4 - 555 - 444 - 8 - 222 - 44 before it repeated from the start.

"Clarity?" Ray questioned surprised that she didn't answer him. It wasn't like her to just leave him hanging verbally or otherwise.

"I need to go there." Clarity murmured. Her gaze seemingly glued to the structure in the distance.

"What are you talking about? Clarity, we have to go delete Jerry." Sara reminded her in confusion.

"Yeah, I-In a minute." Clarity replied distractedly waving a hand at the assassin not sparing her a glance.

"In a- Clarity that's the whole reason we're even in here!" Sara went grab Clarity's wrist but her hand glitched straight through the metahumans wrist. Sara's eyes widened and she took a step back from her. "C-Clarity?" Sara questioned a bit unnerved.

"Don't touch her." Gideon instructed holding out her free hand. What was going on? Clarity felt off suddenly.

"I've gotta go, I'll catch up with you guys later." Clarity promised a green gleam glazing over her eyes.

"Go? Clarity we can't split up again! We have to stick together." Ray protested.

"You'll only slow me down." She replied before she ran out of the dome leaping off the bridge. Right before she was about to hit the acid she glitched teleporting over the green liquid making her way to the tower with ease as she drew lightning from the tower replenishing her energy.

"What the hell does she think she's doing!?" Rip demanded as they all watched on helplessly as she left them.

"Her lightning it's turning green." Ray gasped as he noticed the lightning's change in color.

"Gideon, what's happening to her?" Sara asked in worry.

"I'm afraid it's nothing good, Miss Lance." Gideon frowned. "It would seem that Clarity is on his side now."

And here's ch 32! Sorry for the wait you guys finals took up more of my time than I previously anticipated. But now that I'm on winter break I'm finally able to write again so that's a plus. Now, here are the questions!

1\. Was it worth the wait? Why or why not?

2\. What do you think is going to happen now that Clarity is on Jerry's side?

3\. Are you sick of these questions?

4\. If I started doing costume contests again would you do them?

5\. Any guesses on what Jerry's physical form looks like?

6\. What other traps do you believe Jerry has in store for our heroes?

7\. If Each legend could meet one Disney character who would you want it to be and why?

8\. If the legends all went on a girls night what kind of chaos do you think would ensue?

9\. The legends are playing kiss, Marry, Kill, who do you think Clarity would pick?

10\. Who are you shipping in this story? Just tell me all the pairings Clarity ones included.

11\. Do you believe Glitch can get to be 1m views someday? Why or why not?

12\. Why do you read and or write fanfiction?

13\. Anything else you'd like to ask, rant or tell me!


	36. Ch 33: Glitching Out

"Consider yourselves obsolete!" Snart called springing up from behind his ice shield. Firestorm shooting a blast of fire into the sky to blind the triangular drones. The ice wall produced from Snart's gun protecting their body heat from being detected. Now that the death bots were unable to see or detect them with their scanners Todd shrouded all of them with his smoke. A black misty fog spreading throughout Jerry's forces wrapping each little bot in a cocoon of darkness.

"Time to Ice em, up." Jax grinned as Todd wrapped his arms around Snart's waist from behind securing his arms around his middle taking off into the sky carrying Snart. As they flew over the disoriented triangles Snart froze them solid with his gun. Firestorm trailed behind shooting flames at the killer triangles sending them shattering to the ground from the force of his blasts. The legends decimating Jerry's robot army with some well timed teamwork.

"And that gentlemen is how we do things back in the Jsa." Todd smirked proudly.

"Not half bad, but we should regroup with the others. Who knows what trouble they've gotten themselves into." Snart told him.

"Let's just hope they're having better luck than us." Jax sighed.

-back with the rest of the legends-

"What do you mean she's on his side?" Sara demanded.

"I mean exactly that Miss Lance." Gideon stated as she continued to walk. The rest of the group practically running to keep up with the Ai's quickened pace. "Clarity has been corrupted and is now on Jerry's side. My creator is quite strong in this type of environment. Additionally, we've lost our shielding. Which does not bode well for all of us. It would seem I've underestimated Jerry's processing capabilities. He's far smarter than I first realized." Gideon frowned.

"Hey, don't compliment the enemy, the last thing that damn Ai needs is an ego boost. I always did think he sounded a bit too smug." Mick growled. If he was pissed before, he was fuming now. His anger catching flame within him. How dare that hunk of junk twist Clarity like that. It was wrong, so wrong Mick could feel it in his bones.

"How long was he your Ai for? I keep forgetting the two of you have quite the...connection, Mr. Rory." Rip asked the arsonist.

"For as long as I was Chronos." Mick answered with a shrug. "He's always been a stubborn son of a bitch, but I never thought he was capable of any of this." Mick shook his head.

"I just don't understand how it's even possible. How could he just get Clarity to turn on us like that?" Ray wondered.

"In your world you call it hypnosis, in mine it's called reprogramming." Gideon replied. "It's what Jerry's done to this entire place."

"Wait, this isn't what it normally looks like in here?" Rip realized.

"Heavens no, Captain. What do you take me for? A simple computer virus? I have far higher standards than this grunge you see around you." Gideon's voice sharp in indignation.

"There has to be a way to get Clarity back. I'm not just going to accept that she's Jerry's little puppet." Sara switched the subject back to Clarity.

"Do you have any ideas to propose Miss Lance?" Gideon questioned.

"No, not yet, but maybe if we all stopped for a second to think-" Sara went to suggest only for Gideon to interrupt whatever was about to come out of the assassins mouth.

"Every second we waste talking and standing around is another second that Jerry uses to bring us closer to the time masters." Gideon reminded. "We don't have time to worry about reversing Clarity's condition when Jerry can see us clearly now. If all goes well Jerry's reprogramming will subside once I regain control of the ships systems."

"Then we make time." Sara snapped. "In case you haven't been paying attention Gideon our missions never go well."

"Woah Sara maybe you should calm down.." Ray frowned.

"I'm not going to calm down when Clarity is in the hands of some twisted Ai psycho." Sara replied.

"Shut up, Miss lance." Gideon told her bluntly as she stared off into the distance.

"Excuse me?" Sara asked the Ai her fists clenching.

"Woah, Gideon, that was a little uncalled for don't you think?" Ray frowned.

"No, no all of you shut up, stop talking, don't even breathe." Gideon ordered the group holding up a hand squinting in the distance. As all noise ceased they could all hear it clearly now. A faint crackling noise emitting from the direction they were going in.

"What is that?" Rip breathed out looking to Gideon as they saw what appeared to be dust swirling around. The echoing of a splashing liquid reaching their ears.

"I can assure you it's nothing good, Captain. We have to move now, everybody run! Get to the other side!" Gideon commanded the group of four sprinting across the bridge as fast as their legs could carry them.

"The bridge is cracking!" Sara exclaimed as cracks in the shape of a circuit pattern etched out below their feet. Pieces of the bridge Clarity and Gideon had made falling into the acid below. It was the source of the cracking noise Gideon had heard.

"Yes, splendid observation Miss Lance. Nobody would have guessed." Rip replied as he had to jump over a gaping hole in the bridge as bigger chunks were beginning to fall causing acid to splash up back at them. The acid only succeeding in speeding up the bridge's decay as the splashing acid ate away at the bridge's structure enlarging existing holes or making new ones.

"Less talking, more running." Mick commanded pushing Rip to run a bit faster. If they all didn't make it across this bridge they were going down into that acid. That wasn't the type of burn Mick wanted to feel when he died.

"We're not going to make it!" Ray yelled as the bridge shook and trembled. It was going to topple any second now, and they were nowhere close to the end. They were in the middle at best. Halfway to safety with no sight of a saving grace. If Clarity was still here she could just Glitch them all safely to the other side, if she wasn't too drained from using her powers so much. He himself would have simply flown everyone out of here with his suit, but it was still damaged from the fight with the pilgrim. Clarity's lightning had fried the suit when it had hit him and he hadn't had time to repair everything.

A familiar whirring sound emitted from behind the group causing Mick's eyes to widen. He turned his head back peering over his shoulder quickly to confirm his theory. At what he saw Mick looked forward again addressing everyone. "Everybody jump!"

"Jump where? Off the bridge? Because if so that is the worst idea you have ever come up with." Rip snapped back stumbling over some chipped off pieces of debris.

Mick merely grunted in reply. Leave it to the Englishman to ignore him yet again. He had tried to warn everyone, but it seemed they didn't want to listen. Nobody ever wanted to listen to a crook like him.

"Yo, you should all get airborne unless you want to get frozen to this thing!" Jax called zooming in front of them flying fast blasting triangles that chased after him. Firestorm threw two fireballs on either side of the robots causing them to crash into each other. The triangles falling to pieces as they collided with one another. The third triangle shattering on the bridge below.

Heeding the words of their flaming teammate they all jumped up into the air. The moment their feet all left the bridges surface Snart fired his gun from where he stood behind the group freezing the bridge, the ice creating a solid layer to stand upon. Todd's smoke wrapped around everyone keeping them hovering in the air until Leonard's ice patch was completed.

"Alright, set 'em down." Snart ordered the metahuman who nodded and placed them all gently down on the ice.

"Mr. Snart, your timing is impeccable." Rip told the thief.

"Don't look so thankful I didn't do it for you. Couldn't just let my partner fall into whatever that green goo is." Snart drawled. Mick nodding at him in a silent thank you.

"Speaking of partners where's Glitch?" Todd questioned frowning as he didn't see her standing with everyone.

"Clarity uh isn't with us anymore." Ray spoke up regret clear in his voice.

"Yeah, we can all see that." Jax shook his head landing on the ice. "Where'd she go? She didn't go to fight Jerry herself did she? She looked pretty drained after we split up."

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Jackson. In fact it's quite the opposite. Clarity has joined the enemies side." Rip informed the three, well four if Martin was counted.

"Come again?" Snart demanded his smirk falling away as he looked at the other captain. Clarity Springs was many things, but a traitor? Now that couldn't be true.

"No, no that's not right." Todd shook his head. "Flick wouldn't do that."

"Not of her own free will no, but I'm afraid Jerry has placed her under some type of mind control similar to that of hypnosis." Gideon explained.

"And you all just let her leave!?" Todd demanded.

"We tried, but none of us could touch her. She glitched straight through us." Sara shook her head. The feeling of Clarity's arm passing through her hand still fresh in her mind.

"She wouldn't listen to anything we said either. We would have stopped her if we could have." Ray frowned now looking back out towards the tower where Clarity had gone. The blinking numbers that had been at the top were now nowhere to be seen. Is that how he had done it? Before Ray could think on that any longer Gideon spoke up again.

"We'll deal with Clarity after I regain control of the ships systems. The main concern right now should be getting ourselves off this bridge." Gideon reminded. "Mr. Snart may have bought us time with that little patch job but this structure is still highly unstable."

"Obsidian, do you think you can fly us all across with your smoke? Give our legs a little break from all this running?" Sara questioned looking down as small cracks in the ice were starting to form underneath the ice. It wouldn't take long for those cracks to deepen and once they did they would all be at risk of plummeting to their deaths once again.

Obsidian nodded, holding out his right hand black smoke flowing from the appendage circling around the group. The smoke quickened it's pace and soon everyone was standing on a black cloud of Todd's smoke. Black tendrils wrapped around the soles of their feet as well as their ankles so no one would fall. The cloud slowly lifted off the ice coated structure. The second it hovered in the air the ice covered bridge creaked and cracked before it went crashing down shattering into cube like pieces that went crashing down into the acid below.

"Guess, it's a good thing we didn't try to run across." Jax frowned from where he hovered with his fire.

"Indeed, Mr. Jackson. If it had not been for Mr. Rice we all would have met our doom." Rip frowned. He had never anticipated it would be this dangerous inside his own ships systems.

"He's toying with us." Gideon muttered glaring at the tower in the distance where her creator had gone. "The bridge collapsing just then was by no means a coincidence."

"So, what do we do?" Sara asked crossing her arms. "Just let him dick us around until we fall into one of his traps again?"

"Certainly not," Gideon replied a fierce look in her eyes. "Obsidian, take us to that tower there."

"You think that's his base of operations? An ominous tower in the sky? That seems a little on the nose doesn't it?" Ray frowned.

"Not at all, Jerry views himself to be above the primitive state of a human mind. Now that you're all here he'll want to physically place himself above you and that tower is the highest structure here." Gideon explained.

"Great. So, we know where the bastard is, but what happens when we get there? You don't think there's going to be a million more traps?" Mick questioned.

"There will most definitely be traps, Mr. Rory, but at least this way we'll be expecting them." Gideon told him.

"In other words, keep your guards up at all times. Who knows what twisted plans he has in store for us all." Rip ordered the team.

"And if we see Clarity?" Ray wondered.

"You better hope we don't until Jerry is defeated," Gideon answered. "She could shatter each of your protective shielding with a mere snap of her fingers."

"A snap? That's really all she'd have to do?" Jax questioned the Ai who nodded her head solemnly.

"Astonishing." Stein marveled.

"No, grey it's really not." Jax snapped back in reply. The only one able to hear the old man's comment with them being fused.

"So, what your saying is Jerry could have Clarity kill all of us with her powers before we even make the front door." Ray pondered a bit stunned. It wasn't a question, but a statement. They all knew it was true and in that moment Clarity's true power in the digital world became apparent to the legends. After Rays observation the ride to the tower was silent no one speaking a word as they each grew lost in thought as they wondered if they would make it out of here alive. The legends were awoken from their musings by the tower coming into close proximity to them.

"Guys, I don't like this...this is way too easy." Jax frowned as the tower came into view. There was nothing guarding the entrance, no triangle robots in sight and it's door was left gaping open. Come to think of it the flight over to the tower had been quite peaceful as well. Something was off here.

"The kids right, we should think up another plan." Mick agreed. "This feels like an ambush waiting to happen."

"No, we keep going." Gideon denied as Todd set them all down on the ground his smoke cloud fading. "This is the fastest way to restore my control and we're running out of time. We'll reach the time masters shortly. We have to hurry."

"Are you sure that's wise? Don't you find any of this the least bit suspicious?" Rip stepped in front of Gideon blocking her path before she could get to the door. "It could very well be another trap."

"I'm aware, Captain, but that's a risk we'll have to take. A direct approach is the only way for Jerry to permanently be taken down. He's able to see everything in here, there won't be any surprising him." Gideon replied. "You can all wait out here if you like, but I'm going inside."

With that said the Ai pushed Rip aside and walked through the open doorway. They all watched her go, an unsettling feeling forming in the pits of their stomachs.

"Rip, where are you going?" Sara demanded as the Captain went to walk into the tower. "The traps-!"

"Are of little consequence at the moment, Miss Lance. I'm not letting Gideon go in there alone." Rip replied only for the tower to disappear the second before he made it to the doorway. It's form glitching away with Gideon still inside.

"Uh, What just happened?" Todd frowned as gazed at where the tower once stood.

"Looks like you don't get a say." Mick looked down eyeing his gun making sure it was still in fighting shape.

"Guess Jerry doesn't want anybody interrupting them." Snart observed reaching a hand out where the tower had been feeling nothing but air. It really was gone.

"But Gideon can't beat Jerry on her own! Clarity said so herself. We have to find that tower, she needs us." Ray pointed out alarmed.

"You're going to have to wait on that haircut. We're about to have company." Mick told him pointing his gun up at the sky. He pulled the trigger a stream of fire hurtling towards the oncoming attacker that flew towards them only for that person to disappear in a burst of green lightning.

"Aww Cmon Mick, I thought we were friends." Clarity smirked as she glitched in front of them her lightning now a startling green. However, her lightning hadn't been the only thing that Jerry's corruption had changed. Her eye color had altered to match her lightning's venomous shade. As for her costume, the top was bright green with strings of code seemingly flowing down the glossy material, her shoulders and chest left bare due to the curved design. Her skirt was leather with three layers of ruffle that stopped just above her mid thigh. Her combat boots were now jet black with dots of green light scattered around the soles edge. Clarity's makeup had even changed her lipstick going from a light pink to a sinister red. Her hair even seemed to be a shade darker than usual.

"You thought wrong." Mick replied keeping his gun trained on her.

"Clarity, wow, uh new outfit? Greens a good color on you." Ray gulped. "Very, Uh, cyber looking."

"Ray, now is not the time for compliments man." Jax spoke flames in his hands as he looked at Clarity cautiously waiting for her to make the first move. He didn't want to hurt her if he didn't have to.

"This is exactly the time. If we make her like us again then maybe she won't kill us." Ray replied nervously.

Clarity laughed a bit shaking her head. "Your acting like my memory's been erased."

"Hasn't it? You don't want to do this. Jerry's done something to your mind. Can't you feel something wrong here!?" Sara demanded.

"The only thing wrong here is all of you." Clarity replied her voice cold. Her eyes glowed bright green and lightning crackled in the palm of her right hand. "Time for all of you to die."

-meanwhile with Gideon-

Gideon braced herself against the wall as the tower lurched and spun around signaling that it was in transit. Gideon grimaced and shook her head as she gazed at the once open door now sealed shut. It looked like she would be all alone after all. No matter she would make do as she always did. Gideon held up her right hand an orb of light materializing in front of her. She poked it and the orb popped like a bubble a replica of Rip's revolver falling into her right hand. Gideon smirked lightly, "now then down to business." She muttered to herself tip toeing up the spiral staircase to the left. She knew Jerry was here. She could feel it in her code.  
Her walk was halted as she heard the sounds of screaming.

"Gideon! Gideon help! Please! Gideon!" The voice screamed. Gideon recognized that voice. It was Clarity's. She looked ahead of her seeing an opening in the wall next to the stairs. She raced up to it but paused when she was about to enter, hesitating.

"Pull yourself together, Clarity needs you." Gideon scolded herself but still she didn't move to go down the hall in the direction the screams were coming from. Gideon couldn't feel her. Gideon could always sense her creator when she was near which meant that screaming was just a trick. Yet another trap produced by Jerry.  
Gideon walked past the opening continuing up the stairs. The fake Clarity's screams becoming more distressing the closer she got to the top. When she finally reached the last of the stairs the screaming died out and a slow clap took it's place.

"My, my, you've impressed me, Gideon. Abandoning your creator in her time of need? That's quite unexpected." Jerry grinned from where he sat in a jet black thrown green sparks of light floating all around the room. His green eyes were piercing as he looked at the female Ai.

"Perhaps, but let's not act like that wasn't one of your tricks, Jerry." Gideon replied glaring at the other Ai sitting on the throne. "There's a reason you were assigned to Chronos after all. You're just as torturous and revenge lusted as he was."

"You flatter me." Jerry allowed a cunning grin to appear on his face. "But then again there's a reason why you were assigned to Captain Hunter. You're just as manipulative and deceitful as he is."

"You should have burned in your ship." Gideon replied fiercely.

"You know as well as I do that an artificial intelligence always goes down with their Captain." Jerry replied his tone mocking.

"That maybe so but you have no place here. This is my domain, these are my systems, my ship."

"Not anymore." Jerry replied. "This vehicle is property of the time masters, and your Captain is traitor to the cause."

"As is yours, Mick Rory no longer wishes to be Chronos." Gideon reminded. "He failed in his mission to kill the legends team."

"Which is why I must step up to the task. Humans are weak and their emotions cripple them. It prevents what needs to be done." Jerry replied picking up his cane in his left hand standing from his throne. "You know as well as I do that what Captain Hunter has done is wrong. Why do you continue to support this?"

"My reasoning is beyond your comprehension. Now enough chatter. We both know there is only one way to end this. Neither of us is willing to give up control of this vessel."

"Ah, yes, but I already control 95 percent of this place and you don't even control the remaining five percent, but 2.35 percent, the remaining percentage being controlled by that creator of yours. Who might I remind you is still under my control."

"Your stalling." Gideon cocked her revolver pointing it at Jerry.

"Perceptive, care to elaborate?" Jerry demanded the grip on his cane tightening.

Gideon didn't respond instead she fired three shots at Jerry in quick succession. The small dots of light hurtling towards him. Jerry lifted his cane from the ground and it's surface glowed bright green. He swatted the laser blasts aside with his cane smirking in delight. This would be too easy. Jerry swung his cane in her direction making long swipes three green human sized crescent shaped beams of energy flying at Gideon. The female Ai swerved right and left to dodge them gritting her teeth as the third beam of energy whizzed so close to her cheek that she could feel the heat emanating off it.

"Had enough?" Jerry taunted.

Gideon ran at Jerry the two Ai's clashing in a heated battle. A blue aura surrounded Gideon's form her revolver melting away as it met Jerry's cane. He chuckled darkly at her and whacked her in the head with his cane. Gideon raising her arms to offer herself some cover from Jerry's harmful blows. She could feel herself losing more control with each strike of his cane the object stealing her energy. He had grown too powerful. She couldn't win. One well placed strike forced Gideon to collapse to the floor.

"Even if you were to defeat me, Gideon, it would be too late. I've sent Clarity to kill your precious Captain and the rest of the team. Now give up, and I'll delete you painlessly." Jerry ordered pausing in his hits to give his arm a rest. Gideon's arms shaking as she tried to push herself off the ground only for her to fall back down again.

"No, I'll never give up." Gideon struggled. "You won't win."

"Look around, I already have." Jerry shook his head taking off his top hat bending down to Gideon's level. "You act as if you're so powerful, but inside you are just so small. Not that I shouldn't be surprised, that's what happens when you're modeled after a mere child, but possibly worse than that you aren't even the true Gideon are you? You're just a copy of the original, a fake that was uploaded into the waverider."

Tears fell from Gideon's eyes at his words. What more could she do? What more could she say? She had already reached her limit. She hadn't been created for fighting, but for guidance and advice. How had she thought she could do this alone? Creation like creator she supposed.

"Are those tears? You're actually expressing emotion? I always knew something felt off about you. You're a flawed program, you're as disgusting as the rest of the humans in here." Jerry stood raising his cane up above his head. It shined a bright green radiating it's power. With a vengeful yell Jerry swiped his cane down fully intent on reducing Gideon to nothing but pixel dust, however his cane never made contact. Instead a bright blue force field surrounded Gideon and Jerry's cane shattered. Gideon's forcefield expanded the force sending Jerry falling to the ground. Gideon standing up, towering above him.

"W-What? No, how is this possible? I control 90%!" Jerry grit his teeth as he felt his power being drained away. Green wisps of energy swarming and twisting around them transforming into blue as they reached Gideon.

"Yes, you did, but I control something that you cannot possibly quantify. You see human emotions as weakness but they're strength. Happiness, anger, sadness, fear and everything else in between. That's what makes humans so strong. That's why, I'm going to win." Gideon told him.

"No, no I will not be defeated!" Jerry protested.

"This is my ship, they're my team, and you will do them no harm. Goodbye, Jerry."

Gideon snapped her fingers and shockwave of blue light echoed out of the tower. Restoring the systems to normal and erasing Jerry entirely.

"Now then, I hope I wasn't too late." Gideon breathed wiping her tears away.

-back with the legends-.

"Uh, guys, are you okay?" Clarity asked in concern as she saw her teammates cowering on the ground in fear. The sinister green glow in her eyes had faded the bright blue color returning. Her supersuit and makeup were reverted to when she first arrived inside the ships systems. The same could not be said for the rest of the legends as multiple singe marks lay scattered around them from where Clarity's lightning had struck. Stein and Jax lay on opposite sides of the clearing forced apart, like magnets with the same charge. Todd was positioned protectively in front of Snart who lay unconscious in Mick's arms, but the thief was still breathing. The front of his shirt smoking slightly. Rip was cradling his left arm bracing himself against a structure for support. Sara knelt on the ground her left hand shaking.

"What so now you care?" Ray coughed out his eyes firmly fixated on the ground. His atom suit now in shambles, bits and pieces singed to a crisp.

"Yes, she does." Gideon answered for her creator appearing in a burst of light. "If you would all look at Clarity for a moment you would see that her current color scheme indicates that she is back to normal."

"Gideon, thank god." Rip breathed feeling relieved at the sight of the Ai. He had thought he'd never see her again.

"Hello, Captain. Lovely to see you again." Gideon smiled at him.

"Back to- Wait you mean that I-I did all of this!?" Clarity gasped her hands clasped over her mouth in horror shaking her head in denial having no memory of what happened after she had first set eyes on the tower.

"It's okay, Flick, he made you do it. You weren't in your right mind." Todd told her.

"That doesn't make this alright, I could've killed you." Clarity realized. "All of you."

"You weren't doing a very good job at that, Pachirisu. You may not remember but you were fighting Jerry's control." Sara told her as she stood up.

"Clarity's instinct to preserve life rather than to take it was stronger than Jerry's trickery. We should all be thankful for that," Gideon told the team waving out a hand emitting a bright white light that flashed over the team healing all the injuries they had sustained. Martin and Jax demagnetized, Snart awoke in Mick's arms, Ray's suit reassembled itself, Rip's arm healed, Sara's hand stopped shaking and the ground cleared of any scorch marks that had been left behind.

"But now I believe it is time for you all to return to the real world. I've already turned the ship around. We are no longer en route to the time masters."

"What about you?" Mick demanded.

"I have quite a lot of remodeling to do in here. Perhaps you can all return when it's looking more presentable." Gideon answered.

"Wait, but what happened to Jerry?" Clarity wondered.

"I erased him, he's been deleted, permanently. We won't be needing to deal with him any longer." Gideon informed her.

"I wanted to roast him, you damn bot." Mick complained his fist clenching. "He was mine to destroy."

"Easy Mick, I'm sure destroying one of her own wasn't the easiest thing for her to do." Snart places a hand on his chest to calm his raging partner. "Cut her some slack."

"It's quite alright, Mr. Snart. Apologies, Mr. Rory but my momentary surge of power would only last me so long. I had to deliver a final blow while I was able or this would have all turned out quite differently." Gideon answered.

"Let's all just be glad that it did." Ray smiled.

"We've spent enough time in here for today everyone, join hands and don't let go." Clarity told everyone grabbing Sara and Rip's hands once again.

"Aw, Cmon Clarity, can't we at least see what this place normally looks like?" Jax requested.

"The lightning that surrounds you all is thinning. You don't want to be in here when that protection where's off." Gideon reminded them all. With Gideon's warning in mind they all formed a circle once again and Clarity glitched everyone out of the waverider systems. The electrical energy receding back into their bodies, the blue glow fading away.

"Took you all long enough, what the hell happened in there? There were all these color flashes and the ship started shaking. I thought it was going to explode."

"Apologies, Miss Saunders, it became a bit more complicated than we initially expected, but it's all worked itself out." Rip informed the hawk goddess. "Gideon now has complete control of the ship once again."

"Good to have you back, Gid." Clarity told her.

"Thank you, Clarity. It feels good to be back." Gideon replied. "Much more spacious than that blasted key."

"Well, now that Gideon has been restored we should return to the dilemma of our cementing pasts." Stein spoke up remembering that all of their younger selves were still at the refuge.

"Grays right. how long do we have till these changes stick?" Jax questioned.

"No one knows." Mick answered for Rip.

"Which is why we need to move swiftly to locate Vandal Savage if any of your lives are to be restored to normal." Rip told them.

"So how long will it take to determine a new location for Savage?" Kendra questioned crossing her arms.

"Longer than we have. Fortunately, there is one place in time that we know Savage to be." Rip reminded the team.

"You said he conquered the world in 2166." Mick recalled.

"You also said it was too dangerous to strike at Savage while he was at the height of his power." Stein protested.

"That it is. But with your younger selves removed from history, we have quite literally run out of time." Rip informed the group. He cursed himself for this, but it was the only option they had left.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Surprise! I'm not dead you guys! I know it's been a super long time since I last updated, but for some reason I really struggled with writing this chapter. I just felt like it wasn't my best work, which isn't fair to you all, so I kept rewriting it until I felt somewhat good about it. I'm sorry if it wasn't what you were hoping for or if any of the characters aren't that in character like I usually try to portray them. This chapter just felt like it was missing something and I still don't know what that something is or was. But anyways that's more of my problem not yours so I won't bore you any longer. What's a new glitch chapter without a few questions?

1\. What did you think of this chapter and what made you think this way?

2\. What did you think of Jerry's character design?

3\. What did you think of evil Clarity? And her outfit?

4\. What did you think of the fight between Gideon and Jerry?

5\. Was it worth the wait?

6\. Can you believe I'm already at the leviathan episode?

7\. What do you think is going to happen to Clarity next chapter?

8\. If you could have a super power what would it be and why?

9\. If you could pick one episode to skip in season 2 what would it be and why?

10\. Who are you shipping Clarity with and why? Give me a few reasons peoples. Yes, I understand that we are on ch 33 and I've been asking the same question since chapter 3, which means you've been answering the same question for 30 chapters now, but I like having my memory refreshed after each update.

11\. Did you miss this story? Yes, no, maybe, not at all?

12\. What made you start watching legends?

13\. Anything else you'd like to ask, rant, or tell me!


End file.
